Tendershipping Collection
by serina-phantom
Summary: A collection of Tendershipping BakuraXRyou oneshots, and some Bakushipping RyouXBakuraXAkefia oneshots. Tons of fluff, comedy, and total awesomeness and more fluff! Please read!
1. Christmas Resolution

Me: Hello there! This is my first collection of one-shots featuring Ryou and Bakura! I hope you guys enjoy them, and I will write more! This includes Tendershipping (RyouXBakura) and Bakushipping (AkefiaXBakuraXRyou) but only a little bit of that! So please enjoy this!

**Title**: Christmas Resolution

**Genre**: romance, mild humor, fluff!!!

**Rating**: T for mild language

**Pairings**: RyouXAkefiaXBakura, MalikXMarik (very mild however)

**Summary**: It's Christmas time and Bakura and Akefia are planning on heading back to ancient Egypt to visit their families for a few days, even if that means leaving Ryou alone. But with a few encouraging words from Malik, will the two spirits realize that their hikari needs them this Christmas, or will their ignorance be the downfall of poor little Ryou Bakura?

Me: This is just a fluffy little story that I'm writing!

Lucy: For a series of one-shots! This idea was taken from Fruits Basket!

Me: It's double is Puzzleshipping One Shots, which hasn't been placed up yet.

Lucy: Roll the story!!

**_Chapter One: Christmas Resolution_**

"Okay, Ry! We're gonna be gone for a few days to visit our parents' spirits back in Ancient Egypt," Akefia, the king of thieves stated. Bakura was busy putting on something warm, since it was winter time. Ryou was adding a log to the fireplace when Akefia announced the news. This made Ryou glance up quickly with shock written on his face.

"Y-you guys are leaving tonight?" the silverette asked in a confused voice.

Bakura nodded as he pried out a purple hat with ear covers and two pieces of string on the sides that fell to his chest when he wore it from a box in the corner. The silver-haired yami placed the hat on and nodded once again.

"Yeah. We have to go tonight or the portal will close for another year and we won't be able to get through until next Christmas Eve. I hope you don't mind, Ryou," Bakura stated as he put on a black longsleeve shirt and then placed on a pair of black pants. He pulled on some purple boots and then put on a white coat that came to his knees. Ryou smiled sadly and looked away.

"N-no... I don't mind at all. Please, go and enjoy time with your families, okay? I'll see you guys when you get back," the silver-haired hikari stated with a smile.

Akefia noticed the sad look on Ryou's face before he nodded and then placed on a black and orange version of the outfit that Bakura was wearing. Marik knocked on the door, holding the Sennen Rod in his hand. Akefia nodded to him and then he and Bakura walked over to the door and stared back at Ryou, who was sitting on the couch with his eyes lowered to the ground.

"Bye, Ryou. Be safe while we're gone, okay?" Bakura called to his other lover.

Ryou nodded once and then smiled at the three as they left the house to go to Ancient Egypt. Once they were gone out of the house, Ryou stood up and went to the other room, where the picture of his sister and mother was located.

* * *

"Do you think Ryou will be okay all by himself?" Akefia asked. Bakura nodded and glanced over at the falling snow with a smile on his face.

"Of course! He may act weak sometimes, but Ryou's actually a very strong person deep down. He'll be just fine by himself for a few days," the silverette stated in a calm voice. Akefia nodded once, but he seemed skeptical to the idea.

Marik sighed and walked behind the two. "Be careful, guys, or you might-"

Before he could continue, a figure with sandy hair and bronze skin appeared and stepped in front of Bakura, clothed in all purple snow gear, his purple eyes narrowed at the three people.

"Run into someone," the figure stated, scaring the crap out of Bakura.

"AAH!!! MALIK, YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT'S WITH YOU APPEARING OUTTA NOWHERE LIKE THAT!? GOD DAMMIT, YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME!!" Bakura hollered, being held back by Akefia, who was trying to calm his lover down.

Malik ignored the hollering yami and glanced around with confusion in his purple eyes. "Where's Ry-chan? He isn't with you this Christmas Eve?" the egyptian hikari asked with an unknowing confusion in his tone.

Akefia glanced up from holding Bakura in a gentle and calming embrace with mild shock on his face that Malik had asked that question.

"He told us that we should go visit our parents back in ancient Egypt. So we went on and he said his father would come back to spend Christmas with him," the tan-skinned spirit stated in a simple voice.

Malik's eyes widened slightly and then he laughed sadly. "Sounds like something he'd say..." the egyptian hikari stated in a calm voice, sorrow lacing his tone. Marik bit his lower lip as Bakura stopped squirming in Akefia's hold and glanced at Malik in slight confusion, his brown eyes wide with mild shock.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, confused as to why Malik knew more than he did about the silver-haired hikari.

Malik laughed slightly before lifting his head up and staring at the two egyptian theives with a sad smile on his lips.

"That sounds like something Ry would say. He's always spent Christmas _alone_ ever since his sister and mother died. His father _never_ comes home for Christmas, even if he does call once a month. Poor Ry has been alone every Christmas for 8 years," the sandy-haired hikari stated.

Bakura's eyes widened. "What!? Then why didn't he say something!? We wouldn't have left if we had known that his father wasn't going to be there!!" Bakura hollered.

Malik laughed slightly louder this time, as if Bakura had suggested that the moon was made of cheese.

"Ryou has _always_ been one to hide his tears until he's alone. Yugi and I offered to let him spend Christmas with us, but he told us to spend it with our families. Heh. No doubt Ry's at home right now crying his eyes out by the picture of his little sister and mother that he keeps on the hutch by the fireplace..." the smaller hikari stated.

Akefia's purple-gray eyes widened.

"What!? Why would Ryou tell us to go if he didn't want to be left alone!?" he shouted in disbelief while Bakura stared in shock at what he had just been told. He also wished to know why Ryou wouldn't bring something like that up.

Malik smiled warmly.

"Because Ry didn't want you to go through what he went through for so long..." he stated in a quiet voice.

Akefia and Bakura glanced down in shock before they both growled and spun around, heading back towards the direction that they had come from earlier.

"Where are you two going?" Marik called out after the two yamis who were storiming off in the direction of their home.

Akefia and Bakura spun around, determination and guilt on their faces, their teeth grit in anger at themselves, striking terror into the sandy-haired yami.

"WE'RE GOING HOME!!" they shouted before they both took off towards Ryou's house at lightning speed.

* * *

"Malik, did you plan that?" Marik asked once Akefia and Bakura had disappeared from all sight. Malik laughed lightly before glancing up at his yami with a smile on his face. He laughed slightly harder before looking up at the falling snow.

"I don't _care_ what they do. I just... wanted them to _acknowledge_ Ry's feelings... That's all," Malik answered in a calm voice. Marik laughed and wrapped an arm around his hikari's waist, holding him close with a smile on his face.

"You're so wicked, Malik..." he smiled. Malik laughed lightly before turning with his yami as they both walked towards their own home to spend Christmas together. Malik glanced back and smiled lightly in the direction of Ryou's home.

'_Merry Christmas, Ry..._' he thought with a smile before snuggling up with his yami.

* * *

//How could we have been so dumb!?// Bakura hollered through his mind link to Akefia. Akefia shook his head quickly, wipping the falling snow from his already white hair. His purple eyes were filled with rage at himself.

\/ I don't know! God damn it! We should have been able to tell that he needed us!\/ the thief king hollered via mind link. Bakura glanced up with determination in his eyes. He raced forward, noticing that the neighborhood was starting to look familiar.

'_God damn it, Ryou! You should have told us that you didn't want to be left alone! Dammit! How could we be so blind and leave you alone!!_' the silver-haired yami shouted in his mind. He and Akefia shook their heads as they noticed that they were on the street that lead to Ryou's home.

'_I don't care anymore... I want to see him smiling...'_ Akefia thought as he and Bakura stepped to the door of theif home. They grabbed the door and threw it open, racing into the doorway and throwing themselves inside it.

'_I WANT TO SEE HIM!!' _they both hollered in their mind as they raced fully inside, which cause Ryou to spin around in shock.

* * *

Ryou had been sitting before a picture of his mother and his younger sister Amane that he had placed on the small table that rested before the fireplace. In the picture, his mother had her arm around Amane's shoulders, and Amane was smiling with her brown eyes closed happily.

Ryou choked out a sob as he stared at the picture. Once again, he was all alone for Christmas with only a picture of his sister and mother. His father had called a little while ago and said that he wasn't going to make it up for Christmas, and Ryou had told him that it was all right, and he'd see him when he got back.

"Dammit... What am I crying for?" Ryou whispered to no one in particular.

He started sobbing again, until he heard the door to his house slam open, and Akefia and Bakura come flying into the house before toppling over ontop of each other and slamming the door shut. Ryou spun around in shock.

"Y-you two... What are you guys doing here? What about your families in Egypt?" the silverette hikari asked in shock.

Akefia stood up and strode over to Ryou before reaching forward and wiping some falling tears away from Ryou's face. Ryou gasped and backed up a bit.

"N-no... I wasn't crying... I-I was listening to a sad report on the television and it made me emotional..." the silverette said as he tried to cover up what he was actually doing.

Bakura also rose to his feet before looming over the silverette hikari with a dark look on his face. Suddenly, both Bakura and Akefia were clinging to Ryou, holding him into a double embrace.

"G-guys? What are you doing?" Ryou asked while blushing violently, his tears completely gone by this point.

Bakura pulled back to stare into Ryou's brown eyes with his own, a solemn look on his face. He then embraced Ryou tightly again and then whispered into the boy's ear.

"Sorry we didn't see that you didn't want to be all alone..."

Ryou blushed and then hugged the two theives back, his brown eyes closed happily as more tears slid down his cheeks, but this time, out of happiness and joy. Akefia and Bakura sighed and clung harder to Ryou, tears of joy filling their eyes as well.

This was the best Christmas ever...

* * *

Me: Whelp! That's that!

Lucy: More to come later on!

Me: Yay! Please, please review!!


	2. Forgive Me My Sins

**Title**: Forgive Me My Sins

**Genre**: romance, mild angst, mild horror, fluff!!

**Rating**: T for language, some blood, and some themes

**Pairings**: RyouXAkefiaXBakura

**Summary**: As part of a training exercize to get stronger, Ryou fights against a monster called the Soul Eater. But when he vanishes from the maze, Bakura goes in after him, and finds that the Soul Eater has taken over Ryou's body! Will he be able to free Ryou from the monster's control? Or does Ryou not want to be saved?

Me: Next chapter! Next story!

Lucy: This one was fun to type!

Me: I hope you all enjoy it!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: Forgive Me My Sins_**

In this time and age, demons and wild spirits exist to kill us all, ranting and raging around and aiming for our souls to take the places of the ones they lost to the devil. That is why the exorcists exist.

To fight these demons and save the souls of the innocents who wish to be freed and saved from the fate of eternal Hell and they fight to save all human souls from the clutches of the demons who wish to destroy them and claim them for their own sick purposes.

That is why they exist.

* * *

"Eh? Ryou, you want to get stronger?" Pegasus asked as he sat in his office at the Exorcist Emporium.

Ryou, a young exorcist, nodded and stepped forward, his green eyes filled with determination, and little bit of fear. He shifted a piece of his silver hair in his fingers.

"Yes, sir. I w-want to become a strong exorcist. Just like Bakura and Akefia! I want to be strong, so I h-have to practice more," the silverette said in a firm tone, showing that he was serious.

Pegasus hesitated for a few moments. He knew that Ryou wasn't the strongest of their gang, but ghosts and demons were attacking more and more often now a days, so he really had no choice.

Pegasus gave a loud sigh of defeat and nodded.

"Very well then. I will get the guards to release a monster down into the training bay so you can practice," the taller silverette said. Ryou smiled before thanking him.

Pegasus rose to his feet and went into a large metal room with a glass window that over-looked the bay.

It was a large metal room, almost like a maze, and it was pitch black, with several dim lights and fog inside it. Ryou gulped as he grabbed his exorcist gun that belonged to him.

It was a fairly small, pistol that was silver and red, and on the side was written 'Noah'. Ryou had given it that name because he had always felt as if it was a name he prefered.

Ryou took several deep, assuring breaths and then slowly stepped into the training bay, hearing to door lock behind him. There was a small click, and then Pegasus cleared his throat over the intercom.

"Okay, Ry. I'm gonna relase the monster, okay? Just fight and shoot when you see it," Pegasus asked before clicking a button, and loud whirring occured before there was a clank, and then eerie silence echoed down the halls.

Ryou gulped and went deeper into the training bay. Pegasus smiled and leaned back in his chair, knowing that Ryou was going to do just fine against whatever type of monster they sent in.

Suddenly, Akefia, another egyptian exorcist, came running up to Pegasus.

Akefia had been an exorcist at the Emporium for many years, working with Bakura and Ryou. He looked similar to them, only his skin was darker, and his hair was shorter. His eyes were a purple-gray, and he had a double cross scar under his right eye.

"Boss!" Akefia called, stopping and taking several deep breaths after running up all the stairs. Pegasus looked over and waited.

"Who'd you send in there? Bakura's training down there," the egyptian male said to the silverette leader of the Exorcists once he got all of his breath back.

Pegasus whirled around in confusion and then looked back at the training bay, his eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"I sent Ryou down into the training bay. He said he wanted to get stronger like you and Bakura. Hang on," the silverette man said before looking on the tracker.

It looked like a radar screen, only there were two blips on it with names written above them. One of the blips was on the other side of the bay right near the door, and it had the name 'Ryou' above it.

The other blip was on the other side of the bay, going fairly slow, but at least it was moving around. That blip had the name 'Bakura' above it, proving what Akefia said to be true.

"See? What monster did you send in? It might attack Bakura in stead of going near Ryou!" the egyptian exorcist called. Pegasus pressed a button to another intercom.

"What monster was sent into the bay for him to fight?" he asked into the intercom, concern lacing in his voice. There was a short silence before a guard answered.

"A Soul Eater was sent in..." the guard said.

Pegasus and Akefia gasped in horror as they heard the name.

* * *

Ryou shuddered as he walked through the foggy streets of the training bay, realizing that it was the same size as a fairly good sized town. The little exorcist exhaled deeply.

"C'mon, Ryou. Exorcists fear nothing..." he said to himself before taking several steps forward on the cobblestone floors.

He was scared. Ryou knew that an exorcist was never afraid of their enemies, but he couldn't help it! It was too scary being down here! Sure, it was scary when he was with Bakura and Akefia, too, but...

At least they made him feel safe.

Ryou shook his head and slapped himself softly on the face, as if trying to snap himself out of it. The silverette took several more steps before coming to a place with an alley.

"I'm not scared, I'll be okay," Ryou whispered before repeating it over and over. As he passed the alley, he could have sworn that something moved inside it.

Upon turning around, aiming his pistol at the alley, but seeing nothing in their. Sighing, Ryou took several more steps until he came to an intersection of the fake city.

"Where do I go now?" Ryou asked, looking to his front and to his left. As he slowly looked at his right, he could have sworn that he felt his heart stop right there.

Peering back at him was a pair of crimson eyes.

Ryou gasped as he tried to raise his gun, but the creature leaped forward, claws extended at Ryou, and the silverette had no time to react what so ever. Ryou gave a loud gasp.

And suddenly, his blip vanished from the radar.

"Ryou!!" Akefia hollered, scared when he saw that the blip vanished. That either meant that something had kidnapped Ryou, or that something worse had happened.

"Bakura!" Akefia hollered into the intercom, hoping that the other silverette would hear him.

* * *

Bakura was walking down the streets to the bay, shooting at anything he could see moving. He was enjoying this training, because it was too fun to pass up. The silverette heard the intercom in his pocket go off and he picked it up.

"Yes?" he asked. He heard Akefia panting on the other end of the line. "Akefia? What are you doing? Why on earth are you panting? Did you have something to drink recently? Oh, dear Ra, don't tell me you're drunk!" Bakura groaned.

He had known Akefia for years, and he knew far well what happened when Akefia was drunk. Bad things happened.

"N-no! T-that isn't it! It's much worse than that this time, Bakura!! R-Ryou... H-he's vanished!!" Akefia hollered, and that immediatly caught Bakura's attention.

"What do you mean he vanished?!" the silverette hollered into the intercom.

"Ryou went into the bay and wanted to train. But he suddenly vanished!"

"Right! I'm going to go look for him!"

"What!? Bakura, no! Don't-"

"Bye bye, 'Kefia! Love you!" Bakura hollered before clicking the intercom off and running in the direction that he believed Ryou might be in. He was prepared to shoot anything that got in his way.

Because he had to save Ryou no matter what!

* * *

"Dammit! He shut me off!" Akefia yelled, pissed off, but not as mad as he was scared. He knew as well as Pegasus what a Soul Eater was capable of doing.

Soul Eaters were very powerful creatures that possessed their victims and turned them into monsters in order to eat other hearts and souls of other mortals. Once they were done, they'd eat their host's heart and find a new body.

Many cannibalisms were blamed because of these monsters.

"What are we going to do?! That damned demon is going to devour their hearts! What are we supposed to do!? It might have already eaten Ryou for all we know!!" Akefia shouted to Pegasus.

"We must trust them," Pegasus said, looking at the screen in worry. Hoping that his two other exorcists were going to be all right.

* * *

Bakura swung the gun around as if trying to scare whatever was trying to attack out of hiding. He saw nothing and continued to walk forward, his desire to save Ryou making him fearless.

He spotted the gun that Ryou always carried laying on the ground in a small puddle of mud, the color of it almost matching a monster's blood color. Bakura grit his teeth, hoping that Ryou was all right.

Suddenly, a hand landed on Bakura's shoulder.

"Gyaaa!!" the silverette hollered, spinning around and shooting the gun at the ground in terror. After seeing who it was, Bakura gave a sigh of annoyance, followed by one of relief.

Ryou was standing right behind him, perfectly unharmed and okay. Bakura sighed before looking into Ryou's eyes, trying to see them, but Ryou's bangs were covering his normally green eyes.

"Ryou! Jesus, you scared the shit out of me! Thank God, you're all right! C'mon, we better get out of here," the purple-eyed silverette said in a calm voice. Ryou slowly lifted his head up, but his eyes were not revealed.

Bakura tilted his head in confusion before looking at Ryou's hand.

Forming in it was an electric current. Bakura gasped and gave a yell as Ryou threw the electric ball forward, blowing up a side of the building that Bakura was standing near.

* * *

Akefia and Pegasus gasped in horror as the building blew up. Akefia pounded his fists against the glass of the wall, his eyes bugging out wide as he thought that both Bakura and Ryou were dead.

"BAKURA!!!" he hollered, as if begging the silverette to answer him.

Praying that it wasn't too late.

* * *

"Ugh... I-itai..." Bakura moaned as he sat up, shaking off the rubble that he was buried in. He glanced around for a few moments, eyes full of confusion as he looked over at Ryou.

The little exorcist was standing with his head lowered, laughs escaping his lips. The older silverette slowly rose to his feet, wiping blood away from his pale lips.

"Ryou, what's wrong with you? Where did you learn that move?" Bakura asked in a weak voice. Ryou smirked before raising his head up a little, revealing his eyes. But they were no longer green.

They were pitch black.

Bakura gasped and reeled back in horror. '_He's being possessed by whatever monster was let loose in here!!_' the silverette realized, his eyes widening as Ryou stepped towards him slowly.

"Hello, Exorcist. I'm glad to finally meet you. It was dark in there, don't you know," Ryou said in a strange voice. It was his own, only it had a darker echo to it. Bakura stepped back before glaring and lunging at the possessed silverette.

He grabbed Ryou's shoulders and slammed him to the ground, the two rolling over as they struggled against one another. Bakura managed to pin the smaller exorcist on the ground, holding his shoulders.

"Ryou! Snap out of it! Ryou!!!" Bakura hollered, giving the silverette a firm shake. Ryou gasped, his eyes slowly turning back to normal, tears filling them as he realized what he was doing.

"'K-Kura..." he whispered before growling, his eyes turning fully red as he snapped away from the other exorcist's hold. Bakura leaped into the air and reached for his pocket.

He slowly fingered four small crosses that he carried with him before pulling them out.

"Forgive me, Ry!!" Bakura called before throwing the crosses at the silverette, who was laying on the ground still. One cross landed by his head, one by his arm, another by his other arm, and one under his feet.

Instantly, the four crosses formed a bigger cross, and its spiritual powers electricuted Ryou, who threw his head back in pain and screamed, growling out angrilly as he was electrified.

Once the electricity stopped, Ryou collapsed against the ground, panting heavily as tears came from his red eyes, and he spat up some bile that had formed from being zapped. Bakura glanced over.

Ryou was still possessed.

'_Dammit! He's still possessed by that thing! I can't keep zapping him like this. His human body can't take anymore!_' the silverette exorcist thought in rage before looking down at Ryou.

"I'll have to Soul Dive him," Bakura said to himself.

Somehow, in the attack, the intercom had been turned back on, and Akefia heard the whole conversation.

"Bakura! You can't do it! Soul Diving a possessed person might kill you as well! You can't risk it!" Akefia shouted, begging Bakura not to go through with it. Bakura sighed before kneeling by Ryou.

"I have no choice. It's for Ryou, and I must save him," he said to himself before clicking off the intercom just as Akefia started protesting against his actions, like usual.

Bakura leaned forward, placing his hands on Ryou's chest and he closed his eyes, feeling a strange sensation burning through his body as he prayed for the Soul Dive to work.

"Dive!!" he shouted before his soul disconnected from his body and entered Ryou's.

* * *

The descent into Ryou's soul was harsh and cold.

Bakura, now just a clear spirit, floated down from the sky, noticing how cold it was. Almost like walking through the Arctic with nothing on at all to keep you warm.

The silverette noticed how he was wearing no clothing, but being a clear spirit, that didn't bother him. He slowly glanced around and found himself outside of a cemetary with a large, bar wall surrounding it.

The cemetary was foggy, and it was filled with cracked graves. Each of them covered with wilted flowers. Bakura glanced around before gasping, spotting someone that he recognized.

Standing before one of the graves was Ryou, his eyes blank, and he was clothed in all black as he looked down at the grave. Bakura ran up and slammed into the bars, trying to break free.

"Ryou! Hey, can you hear me?! Snap out of it!!" the silverette shouted, trying to get Ryou's attention. Ryou didn't hear him, and was merely staring ahead at the grave, eyes filled with sorrow.

"It's no use."

Bakura gasped and looked over at the source of a new voice, his eyes widening as he saw Ryou sitting a few feet from him. But this Ryou had cold eyes, pitch black, and he was sneering evilly. Bakura gulped.

"You're the... Soul Eater..." he said in a breathless voice. Soul Eater smiled before leaning his head back a little.

"He can't hear you, you know. He only obeys me now. But I can't kill him off just yet. I love this body too much to let it go now," the demon said with a small laugh. Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"This pale skin, long white hair, and this complextion. They're all amazing, but there's something that bothers me," Soul Eater said as he started giving off a laugh while Bakura watched.

"His fear. He's scared because he had nothing left. No family, nothing. He's such a weakling," the silverette demon laughed. Bakura growled and looked at Ryou, who was still staring at the grave.

"Ryou!! Ryou, answer me!!" he shouted, hoping that Ryou heard.

Soul Eater cackled insanely. "I already said that it's useless!!" he hollered at the silverette exorcist.

Bakura growled and slammed his head against the metal bars, making a loud ringing noise that caught Soul Eater and Ryou's attention. "SHUT UP!! I'M TALKING TO THE RYOU OVER THERE!!" he hollered at Soul Eater, who merely growled and reeled back a bit.

Bakura glanced over at Ryou and calmed down a bit. "Ryou! I know that you're scared! But you aren't alone anymore! Akefia and I found you and we're your family now!" he shouted.

Soul Eater sneered before making a bunch of spirits start to drag Bakura to the ground.

"Shut up!!" the demon hollered in rage.

Bakura groaned and reached for Ryou. "Come back to me, Ryou!! I need you by my side! Please!!" he shouted as the spirits tried harder to silence him, and Soul Eater continued to holler at Bakura to remain silent. Bakura closed his eyes.

"WE LOVE YOU, RYOU!!" he hollered loudly.

Ryou instantly snapped his head up the silverette and glanced over. His eyes were wide and then he glared over at Soul Eater, who was shuddering in rage and fear.

"No!! Don't take Bakura away from me!!" Ryou hollered, a large white light surrounding his body.

Soul Eater gasped as the light surrounded the inside of Ryou's soul, and forced him out. Bakura gasped as he swore he saw white wings come from Ryou's back, but he was thrown from inside of Ryou's soul before he could get a fully good look at them. But that didn't matter. Ryou was free now.

* * *

Soul Eater screamed in pain as he was forced out of Ryou's soul and into the air. Akefia and Pegasus watched as the light filled the room, and all they heard was loud screaming as the light grew.

Then, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, and the room fell silent.

Everything was dark for Bakura, and he had no idea where he was. He could still feel, which probably meant that he wasn't dead, but if he wasn't dead, then where was he exactly?

"...kura... Bakura... hear...?"

Bits and pieces of conversations broke through the darkness, and Bakura looked around, trying to see if he could awake in some way. He closed his eyes and listened as the voices became clearer.

"Bakura? Bakura, can you hear me?" Akefia asked in a calm voice. Bakura slowly allowed his purple eyes to open and he groaned as light flooded them.

"It's too bright..." he complained, hearing his egyptian lover laugh. Upon realizing what he had said, Bakura snapped into a sitting position, concerned for his and Akefia's other lover.

"Ryou! Where's Ryou!?" he yelled in concern. Akefia smiled before pointing over in a direction. Bakura glanced up and saw Ryou standing before him with a smile on his face.

His green eyes filled with happiness.

"Ry! You're back to normal!" Bakura said before Ryou dropped down and hugged both of his lovers, smiling as he realized that he was never going to be alone ever again.

Not as long as he had them by his side.

* * *

Me: The end of the second story! It was soo fluffy! XD

Lucy: We hope you all enjoyed it!

Me: Please review and tell us your favorite part in this story! Please?

Both: Please review nicely! Thank you!!


	3. Tears in the Nile

**Title**: Tears in the Nile

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for blood and language

**Pairings**: RyouXAkefiaXBakura

**Summary**: A sorceror wants to test Bakura, Akefia, and Ryou's love for one another, so he sends a doppleganger to kill them and see if they save one another. But with his lover in danger, and his doppleganger linked to his own heart, will Ryou kill himself to save his lovers? Can they save him?

Me: Yay! The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter, everyone!

Me: I promise fluff and awesomeness!

Lucy: Please love this story, it's really fun to type!

Me: Yeah, the fluff was fun!

Lucy: Story start!

**_Chapter One: Tears in the Nile_**

Ryou sighed as he strode down the hallway to another room in the Sennen Ring, where he, Akefia, Bakura, and for some strange reason Mai, were all residing for the time being. Ryou guess that it was because he invited Mai over.

And she knew about the Sennen Items, so she didn't mind too much.

Either way, Ryou had gone off for a walk and he had no idea where he was now.

"Damn it, I got lost," the british hikari complained as he stomped his foot on the floor. He then continued walking until he stepped forward towards one of the room, but he felt himself get swallowed by something and then he saw himself in total darkness.

"W-where am I?" he asked in confusion before he heard a small smirking laugh come from behind him.

"Welcome Ryou, to my side of the mirror," a voice said.

Ryou turned and gasped when he saw an exact copy of himself, only this one had colder black eyes and was smirking evilly. Ryou gasped and pointed at the boy.

"Y-You're me!" he shouted.

The boy smirked a little.

"Close. I'm your reflection. Everything you aren't. Like a yami. Now, you're in my way!" the doppleganger shouted before kicking Ryou from his way and then he stepped through the place where Ryou had entered, picking up a small mirror where Ryou was now in. "No one will hear you. So enjoy it. It's your turn to watch me from in that mirror," the doppleganger said before he trotted off towards where the others were, leaving Ryou to watch him in confusion.

Ryou closed his brown eyes.

"NOOO!!"

* * *

"Ryou! Where did you go off to?" Bakura called once the doppleganger stepped into the room. The doppleganger smirked a little and then fake smiled.

"Sorry, I found this neat mirror," he said before raising the mirror a little. Akefia raised an eyebrow at the silverette's strange behavior and then he stepped forward, reaching a hand to his other lover.

"Ryou, you sure you're okay?" he asked.

The Ryou-look alike smirked a little.

"Yeah, so stop worrying about me. I'm sick of you guys always treating me like a freaking child! You're all equally worthless!!" the doppleganger smiled and then smirked even more at the shocked faces on Bakura and Akefia's faces.

Akefia sighed and closed his eyes, reaching for his coat pocket.

"I respect that, and I understand where you are coming from. But answer me this..." the thief king said before pulling out a knife from his pocket and slamming the doppleganger up against the wall, the knife at his neck.

"Who the fuck are you!?" he shouted.

Bakura and Mai stepped forward a little in shock.

"'Kefia, what are you doing?" Bakura called to his lover. Akefia glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes before looking at the doppleganger.

"Surely you felt the change in energy. This thing, is not our little lover! He's a fake!" the former king of theives yelled.

The Ryou doppleganger laughed insanely and then kicked free from Akefia before landing on the ground, taking out the mirror. "Guess you found me out, weaklings. I guess I misjudged his acting, didn't I?" the reflection smirked.

Bakura narrowed his eyes and reached for the mirror that Ryou was trapped inside, thinking that it was his source of power, but the reflection moved it back.

"Idiots!" the reflection shouted and the mirror started glowing.

Immediatly, while Mai watched in terror, the two thieves dropped to the ground as their energy started getting sucked out by the mirror. The reflection smirked.

"You're precious lover is in this mirror. If you love him so much, and I am him, then you'll do whatever I say," he said with a cackle.

"'Kura!! 'Kefia!!" Ryou hollered as he slammed his hands up against the mirror's surface, but his lovers didn't seem to see or hear him. The silverette watched as the dopple ganger stole their power and then he looked around.

"I have to save them! I have to do something!!" he shouted before looking at a plate in the mirror, one made of white ceramic glass. The silverette reached for the plate and then smashed it on the ground.

"If he's me and our souls are linked..." Ryou whispered as he grabbed the largest piece of the ceramic plate and he examined it with his eyes. He then gulped and held the sharp point near his heart, his eyes closed as he tried to think.

"Then I must get rid of myself!!" Ryou shouted, his eyes closing tightly.

* * *

And with a simple thrust, Ryou slammed the sharp part of the shard deep into his chest, the crimson blood starting to pump from it.

"M-my reflection should vanish now... Just vanish!!" Ryou gasped out as he plunged the shard of ceramic glass into his heart even more, the warm blood oozing out slowly onto his hands, dripping to the ground of the mirror he was in.

The pain was unbearable, but Ryou could bear it for his lovers. He closed his eyes and shouted one final command to the reflection.

"Vanish!!"

* * *

The doppleganger smirked as he saw that his plan was going underway. Bakura and Akefia were on their knees, surrounded in electricity, their energy streaming from their bodies, and they were moaning in pain.

The doppleganger gave a tiny smile as he held up the mirror that was sucking out the two thieves' strength. He was so happy with himself. He was soon going to take away the lives of the two 5000 year old theives.

Suddenly, a flaming pain stabbed through his heart, and the doppleganger gagged up a bit of blood, clutching at where his ehart was, which had just started spurting blood. Akefia glanced up in confusion.

"What..?" he whispered, but he took the doppleganger's pain as a sign to attack.

"Bakura, let's take him down now!" the egyptian thief shouted over his shoulder, and Bakura immediatly leaped behind him and they attacked near the doppleganger, who was still gagging up blood.

The mirror dropped to the ground and shattered, and Bakura leaped forward, spinning and then kicking the Ryou-look alike in the stomach, forcing it backwards with a grunt.

Akefia then launched forward, a knife coming from his pocket, and then he thrust it forward so that it stabbed into the doppleganger's chest, and he gagged up more blood as his body started vanishing into thin air.

With a scream, the doppleganger vanished into thin air, his yell echoing before all went silent.

Akefia rubbed his sore shoulders and went over to Bakura, helping the other tired thief to his feet, helping him dust off. The silver-haired egyptian gave his lover a small smile.

"Are you all right, Baku?" he asked, and Bakura blushed a little as he snarled.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked with sarcasm in his tone, and Akefia laughed a little at his lover, and Bakura couldn't help but laugh back. They both stared at each other before high-fiving one another on a job well done.

But then Mai's scream broke them up.

"G-guys!! Look!!" the blonde woman shrieked as she pointed at the shattered mirror. This made the two thieves glance up and see what she was yelling at.

And both of their hearts nearly stopped.

Laying by the mirror on his back was a young boy with silver hair, his eyes closed, his angelic face a paler color than it usually was. His lips were parted slightly, but his chest wasn't rising as well as it should have been.

Around where his heart would have been was a large shard of ceramic glass, thrust deep into his heart, the crimson blood staining his blue and white striped shirt and his pale blue jacket that he wore over it. His breaths came very soft and weak, as if they weren't there at all.

"R-Ryou!!!" Bakura and Akefia hollered in horror at the sight of their precious other lvoer on the ground. They both ran over to him and dropped by his side as Mai came trotting near them as well.

Bakura scopped Ryou up and cradled his head in his hand while Akefia sat at Ryou's other side, clutching his hand in his own. They stared down at Ryou in confusion, the concern in their eyes overpowering their other feelings.

"Ryou!" Bakura shouted, giving his lover a small shake to try and wake him up. Akefia looked him up and down.

"W-what happened to him!?" he shouted, and Mai scanned with her eyes before spotting the ceramic shard in the silverette's chest. Her purple eyes widened.

"T-that shard! The doppleganger Ryou had the same injury!" she shouted, and the two thieves gasped in horror before staring at Ryou's pale face, confusion filling their pale eyes.

"Y-you mean Ryou did this to save us?" he gasped, heart racing so fast that he believed it would leap from his chest. They both looked down at Ryou before gritting their teeth and shaking him again to try and wake him up.

"Ryou!!" Akefia hollered.

"Come on, Ryou!!" Bakura begged, hoping that Ryou would hear him.

* * *

Ryou's doe brown eyes slowly fluttered open and he sat up, finding himself in total darkness except for a small mirror in the center of the dark abyss he was in.

The silverette glanced around in confusion and rubbed his head softly.

"W-where am I? What happened?" Ryou asked outloud before his memory came back to him. He pursed his lips and touched his chest, which was no longer bleeding, but the pain was still there, only it was duller than it had been before.

"That's right. I stabbed myself..." he whispered before looking at the mirror and seeing an image of what was going on in the real world.

He saw Bakura and Akefia holding him close, begging for him to wake up. Ryou saw Bakura tear the ceramic shard from his chest, and the pain seemed to increase for a second before dying back down, and Ryou shook his head.

"No, I can't do this. Am I going to die?" he asked outloud, staring into the abyss before closing his eyes and hugging his legs.

* * *

"You two look away for a minute! I'm going to take off Ryou's shirt and bandage his wound up!" Mai said as she shoved her way between the two spirts and started bandaging up Ryou's bloody chest with a piece of cloth she found. "These wounds are horrible! You got yourself pretty good this time, huh, Ryou?" Mai asked as she tried to laugh off the sorrow in her heart. She stopped bandaging Ryou's pale chest and then she leaned back on her heels.

"Is Ryou going to be all right?" Bakura asked hesitantly, concern lacing his tone, which was a very different thing for him.

Mai pursed her lips. "That depends on him. He missed his heart, which is fortunate. But it all depends on his will to live," the blonde woman answered before scanning Ryou again. Her eyes widened. "No! His bleeding won't stop!" she shouted, and this got the thieves' attention. "If it keeps up like this..." Mai trailed off, seeing as the theives got the idea very quick. They both shoved by Mai and kneeled by Ryou again.

"Ryou!!" they both shouted as Bakura scooped his lover up into his arms again, Ryou's head rolling back in a dead fashion. Akefia felt tears filling in his eyes, but none of them fell. He didn't want to show weakness.

"Wake up!!" Akefia hollered, hoping that Ryou would hear him.

"Don't leave us, Ryou!!" Bakura shouted, and Mai could only look away as tears filled her own eyes. There was nothing she could do.

Bakura sighed sadly and stroked a piece of silver hair away from Ryou's pale white face, staring down at him with sorrow and concern in his eyes, guilt eating away at his heart. He grit his teeth and looked at his lover.

"This is my fault. If I had only figured out who that reflection was earlier..." the silverette yami whispered, trying not to shout again, since he could tell that his voice would be broken and shattered if he tried.

And he didn't want to sound weak. For Ryou's sake, he needed to be strong.

"He's so pale..." Akefia breathed, his heart racing as he saw Ryou getting paler and paler with each passing moment. The two lovers could only stare at their other lover in horror, hoping that Ryou decided to stay with them.

And not pass into death.

* * *

"I don't hear anything. Am I really going to die?" the silverette asked in a soft voice, his eyes closing gently. He shuddered before opening his eyes and looking around, a sad smile touching his pale lips.

"It's okay. I saved 'Kura and 'Kefia, so I'm okay. I'm just getting in their way and getting them hurt, so maybe I deserve to die. No one will miss me," Ryou whispered as he looked over and saw a small forest that looked inviting.

The forest was alive with animals and gentle sounds, and Ryou felt like he could enter there and take it easy. He wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore, and he'd be free to make his own choices.

"I can take it easy if I go there..." he whispered before taking several steps forward. Ryou stopped at the edge of the forest and looked in with a sad look on his face.

"Can I really?" he asked before starting to step in.

_"Ryou!!"_

Ryou gasped and looked back at the mirror, seeing the images of Akefia and Bakura clutching onto him with worry in their eyes, tears threatening to fall any moment. They were both shuddering in horror, not wanting to believe that Ryou was dead.

"You guys..." Ryou whispered as he watched the images.

"Ryou, please! You can't do this to me!!" Bakura shouted as he allowed one stream of tears to come from his brown eyes. Akefia stroked Ryou's cheek as his own stream of tears fell and he glanced away, biting his lips.

"You have to live, Ryou! Please!" he whispered as the pain started stabbing at his heart.

Back in his heart, Ryou felt a strength surge through him. "'Kura... 'Kefia..." Ryou whispered as he closed his eyes tightly. "I...I..." Ryou squeezed his eyes tighter and then opened them before running towards the mirror, towards the images of his precious lovers.

"I will not die!!" Ryou shouted as white light covered his vision, and then he felt soemthing rush past him.

And then he opened his eyes to meet the shocked looks of the two thieves.

""K-Kura... 'Kefia..." Ryou moaned weakly, the mild pain in his chest making him weak. Bakura's eyes went wide and he found himself unable to speak. Ryou reached up and placed a hand on the yami's cheek before smiling happily.

"It's not a dream. You're both really here," the silverette hikari whispered, and then he found himself get pulled into a loving embrace by his yami and the former king of the thieves.

"Ryou, you're alive!!" Akefia shouted as he embraced the silverette hikari tightly, and then Bakura joined in, trying not to cry out of joy. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help a few tears fall from his eyes.

Ryou smiled softly and then held his two lovers as he closed his eyes.

"There was a pretty place when I was going to die. But then I heard you guys calling my name and I... I didn't go," the silverette hikari whispered as Bakura and Akefia held him close, trying to make sure that he wouldn't go anywhere again.

Ryou sat up and then groaned in pain s the wound acted up and he clutched his chest, making his two lovers rush to his side once again.

"Ryou! Don't sit up too fast, you'll aggrivate your wound," Akefia warned, and Ryou nodded before kissing both of his lovers and then leaning back in their arms, his eyes closing softly as he drifted off to sleep.

And with that, he knew he had rescued his two lovers from harm.

* * *

Me: Yay, Ryou's alive!

Lucy: Yay! The fluff was awesome!

Me: Yeah, and Ryou decided to stay and live!

Lucy: Hooray!

Me: Yes!

Lucy: Please review kindly and we'll update soon!

Both: Please review kindly or say nothing! Please tell us your favorite part in this story! We thank you!


	4. One Wish

**Title**: One Wish

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language and fluff

**Pairings**: RyouXBakura

**Summary**: Ryou and Bakura have a fight and then Ryou wishes that Bakura would go away. Bakura leaves and then Ryou realizes how badly he needs him. Will he find his yami and get him back?

Me: This is just a very fluffy one shot!

Lucy: I wanted to write one where Bakura and Ryou fight and then make up again!

Me: I wanted it to be a good one!

Lucy: Please enjoy it everyone! Please read on, evne if it gets sad, then keep reading! It gets really fluffy!

**_Chapter One: One Wish_**

The Sennen Ring.

One of the Sennen items that allows the weilder to remove souls from a person and place them anywhere, and it also allows the wielder to locate anything in the world.

But that isn't all the Sennen Ring can do.

Like the Sennen Puzzle, the Ring can grant wishes, and but it may only grant three wishes to the wielder. And when the Ring came into the possession of Ryou Bakura, he made his first wish.

Ryou wished that he could have friends, and the Ring granted him his wish. But because of it, Ryou grew sad, but now, he had many new friends who cared for him, as well as his yami, who was his lover.

And now, Ryou has two wishes left.

* * *

_7:30 PM Ryou's House During a Thunder Storm..._

"I can't believe you, Bakura!" Ryou shouted in anger. Bakura flinched visibly, which was rare, since as the king of thieves, Bakura never flinched in his life. But now, with Ryou pissed, it was hard to stay calm.

"Ryou, that's not how it is! I would never cheat on you!" the silverette yami hollered, but Ryou merely scoffed and turned away, arms folded over his chest.

"Yeah, right! I saw you with that girl today! You were holding her hand and practically invading her personal space!" the hikari shouted.

"She just needed my help with something!" Bakura shouted back, and Ryou scoffed.

"Yeah, right! I bet she needed help! Probably help in _bed_, huh?!" he hollered back. Bakura bit his lip and looked away, trembling visibly.

He couldn't stand this. He wasn't lying. He really was helping someone out. A woman had asked him for help, and, since she was blind, Bakura ended up helping her. He had been trying to be nice, trying to change for Ryou.

And now his lover was pissed at him!

"Ryou, it's not like that! It was never like that! I love you! I always have!" Bakura shouted in his own defense. Ryou froze and shuddered a bit, feeling tears filling his eyes.

"Yeah right. You even said before, I was just a tool to you," he whispered. Bakura froze at the words and stiffened up, unable to speak. Ryou glared over at him.

"That's it, isn't it? That's why you can't answer me. I'm just your tool! I've always just been a fucking pawn to you!!" the silverette hikari shouted loudly. Bakura violently shook his head.

"No! Ryou, it's not like that!! I would never think of you like that!!" the silverette yami shouted. Ryou shook his head and covered his ears with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Bakura, I hate you!!" he hollered loudly.

At the sound of that phrase, the one that the former thief king was so afraid of hearing, especially from Ryou, he felt his heart skip several beats that, if he wasn't technically dead, he though would stop his heart.

"Ryou, you can't say that! Please don't say that!" Bakura begged. He didn't care if it made him seem weak. He felt so broken right now. So utterly broken and alone.

It was horrible to feel like this.

Ryou shook his head violently and covered his ears again, tears filling the corners of his eyes as they started leaking out.

"I hate you! I hate you so much! I wish you'd just go away!!" he hollered, and Bakura gasped loudly, stumbling back. He reached for the Sennen Ring around his neck and shook his head.

"Hikari, you can't say that! Please, don't..." the thief king trailed off, unable to continue. Ryou shook his head again.

"I wish you'd go away!!" he shouted, louder this time.

Instantly, Bakura was before him, his fingers laced around the Sennen Ring that was laced around Ryou's neck. Bakura's head was lowered, and he seemed to be shuddering visibly.

"Is that what you want, Yadonushi? Do you want me to leave?" he asked. Ryou hesitated, and in his state of fury, nodded vigorously.

Bakura smiled sadly and lifted his head up before snapping the Sennen Ring from Ryou's neck and letting it drop to the ground with a dull clank. The hikari glanced up in confusion. Bakura was staring down at him.

"As you wish, Ryou. Then I am no longer your yami. And you are no longer my hikari," the silverette said before turning and opening the door, ignoring the rain and heading out into the storm.

Once he was gone, Ryou collapsed to his knees and started sobbing loudly.

Everything came crashing on him at once. He realized that Bakura wasn't going to come back, and he sobbed because of it. He wanted to run out and stop his lover and bring him back, but it was too late.

Bakura was gone.

* * *

_10:30 PM Outside..._

Bakura slowly walked down the street, keeping his gaze aimed towards the ground. The silverette, though he hated it, was thankful to the gods that it was raining today and that it was dark.

That way, no one could see that he was crying.

The thief king walked around with a certain pain in his chest, and he knew that it was from Ryou's words. Ryou had said that he hated him, and had wished him to go away.

But Ryou didn't know that the Sennen Ring had to grant three wishes, and sadly, Ryou had said that he _wished _Bakura would go away. And the thief king couldn't go against it.

As he walked by two people talking, the silverette yami happened to catch part of their conversation.

"Did you see that silver-haired boy in the park?" one of the women asked. Her friend nodded.

"You mean a few moments ago? Yeah! Poor little thing," she whispered.

"You think he's homeless?" the other asked.

The woman shook her head. "With that gold necklace he wore? Couldn't be," she said. That last part managed to catch Bakura's attention, and he immediatly spun around and grabbed one of the women by her shoulder.

"Excuse me. Where did you say this person was?" he asked in confusion.

The woman pointed towards the park. "There. He was laying on the ground mumbling something like 'I'm not scared. I'll be all right' or something," she said and Bakura yelled a quick thank you before bolting off towards the park.

'_Ryou! Hang in there!_' he thought as he tried to locate where the park was.

* * *

Ryou laid face first on the ground, his eyes covered with tears that snaked down his cheeks, which were covered in dirt. The hikari clutched the Sennen Ring to his chest.

The rain pelted him harshly, but he didn't seem to notice. Ryou laid with dull brown eyes, all life seeming to be drained from his form.

"I'm not scared. I'll be all right. I'm not scared. I'll be okay," he whispered softly, trying so hard to convince himself that he'd be all right without Bakura by his side.

Trying to convince himself that he could move on.

Bakura raced down the path, thinking that he had found the path where Ryou was, and he gasped when he saw a figure laying on the ground with white hair, and a blue and white shirt.

"Yadonushi!!" he shouted, forgetting that he had said that he was no longer Ryou's yami.

At the sound of his familiar name, Ryou slowly lifted up his head and looked over at Bakura, his dull eyes filling with light for a quick moment. He looked over and smiled weakly.

"Bakura," he whispered as the thief ran over and helped him stand. Ryou looked towards the ground. Bakura was glaring at him.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?! And in a storm!? Without a jacket on!?" the yami hollered. Ryou stared at the ground and turned so that his back was to his former yami.

Ryou lifted his hands up and took the Sennen Ring from his neck and held it in his trembling hands, stopping the shuddering for a few moments.

"I'm washing it away," he whispered. Bakura raised an eyebrow, but let Ryou continue.

"I'm letting the rain and the storm make the hurt stop. I'm trying to show that I'll be fine by myself," the silverette whispered, and Bakura pursed his lips, knowing that Ryou really didn't need him.

Suddenly, Ryou choked out a sob and started shuddering.

"B-but I can't. Because I'm afraid..." he whispered, his hands trembling violently. Bakura gasped in shock.

"Ryou..." he whispered and he noticed that Ryou was shuddering even more, his body rocking as if he was having a seizure.

"I'm afraid. I'm so afraid. I'm so scared to be alone. I'm so scared..." the silverette whispered, his eyes wide so that the pupils were almost gone, his knuckles white as he gripped the Sennen Ring.

"Ryou, enough..." Bakura whispered, fear starting to fill the back of his mind. Not for himself, but for Ryou.

He had seen Ryou this scared before, and it had not been a pretty sight.

"I'm scared... I'm so scared... So scared..." Ryou whispered, and at this point, tears were errupting from his eyes and were splattering onto the Sennen Ring, which he was still clutching so hard that Bakura thought he might actually snap it.

"Ryou..."

"So scared... So scared..."

"RYOU, THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Bakura shouted as he launched forward and laced his arms around the silverette's waist, drawing him close. Ryou gasped at this and shuddered a bit, calming down.

"Ryou, if it hurts, then don't think about it. Because after all..." the former yami whispered, and he could feel Ryou start crying, but out of happiness this time. Bakura smiled. '_You were never good at crying alone,_' he thought before standing up straight and hugging Ryou from behind again, exhaling and smiling down at him with his usual grin.

"What am I going to do with a hikari like you?" he asked.

Ryou immediatly stared up at him in shock. "W-what?" he whispered.

Bakura merely ignored him before taking the Sennen Ring from Ryou's hands and placed it around the hikari's neck before smiling at him, reconnecting their bond.

"Awaiting your wish, Hikari," he stated and Ryou looked at him in confusion. Bakura smacked himself on the forehead and smiled. "You have three wishes, Hikari. You already made two, one when you were little, and one three hours ago. Now, you get to make your third one," the silverette said with a smile.

Ryou shuddered and looked at the ground as he faced his Yami.

"Awaiting your orders, Yadonushi," Bakura stated with a smile. Ryou shuddered before turning and throwing himself at Bakura, wrapping his arms around the silver-haired yami.

Ryou closed his eyes as he leaned into his yami's chest, thinking about what he wanted the most. His other two wishes had worked, so he wanted this one to mean something.

Finally, Ryou closed his eyes and laced his arms around Bakura's waist, drawing him close and burying his head into his yami's chest, hearing his heart beating slowly.

"Stay with me forever," he whispered in a begging tone.

Bakura remained silent for a few moments. He had several ways to tell Ryou that he would obey it, and he replayed them in his mind over and over again, but none of them seemed good.

Finally, the yami thought of soemthing, and he laced his arms around Ryou's waist, drawing him in close and placing his head onto Ryou's shoulder, closing his eyes and stroking his lover's back gently.

The yami smiled as he cradled Ryou in his arms, and then he opened his mouth to give Ryou the message he had thought of, hoping that Ryou knew what he meant by it.

"As you wish."

* * *

Me: Aww XD

Lucy: That was so fluffy it made my teeth rot!

Me: Nice!

Lucy: We all hope you enjoyed it!

Me: Thanks for loving it, guys!

Lucy: Yeah! Thank you all!

Both: Please review kindly or not at all!


	5. Ears Can Be Decietful

**Title**: Ears Can Be Decietful

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language and suggested themes

**Pairings**: RyouXBakura

**Summary**: While going to see if Ryou and Bakura can come to the mall with them, Yugi and Yami hear the two silverettes of the Sennen Ring doing something. But what are they doing exactly!?

Me: Just a funny one-shot!

Lucy: Of which strange noises and phrases are heard!

Me: You must have a dirty mind to get it!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: Ears Can Be Decietful_**

"Aibou, do we have to!?" Yami whined while pouting cutely. Yugi rolled his eyes as he placed his jacket on.

"Yup," he stated in a firm voice. Yami groaned and sported his best impression of his aibou's puppy dog eyes, hoping to crack the ice on his lover's heart and make him not force him to go.

"No, Yami. We're bringing Ryou and Bakura with us to the mall," Yugi said firmly. Yami groaned.

"I can understand Ryou, but Bakura as well?!" he yelled. Yugi shrugged.

"Bakura won't let him go alone. What if something bad happens to him while he's gone? Plus, I don't think Ryou wants to leave Bakura alone after the little... incident with the blender..." he whispered. Yami nodded.

"That poor little frog was tramatized for life after that. I would too if I saw someone shoving tomatoes in a blender and swirling 'em around while hollering "Death Death (Devil Devil Evil Evil) by Voltaire" at the top of their lungs," he stated.

"And thus, we go get them," Yugi smiled before grabbing Yami's hand and brought him to Ryou's apartment.

* * *

"Okay! Here we go!" Yugi stated with a small smile. Yami rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Does he really have to come? I mean the Baka Tomb Robber already hates my guts!" the yami shouted. Yugi rolled his eyes and patted his dark on the back, smiling cutely.

"Yup, because you hafta protect me in case someone tries to steal my innocence," he stated, and at the mention of that, Yami perked up and got in a protective fashion.

Yugi rolled his amethyst eyes.

"I was merely joking..."

"Right, Aibou."

"Anyway, let's just knock," the hikari said before reaching up to knock on the door. Suddenly, as he was about to pound his fist against the door, he was stopped by a thunder...

_CRASH!!!_

"Ow!! Ryou, get the fuck off me!"

"I can't help it!!"

"Move over, I'm going on top!!"

Yugi stopped and looked over at Yami, mouthing the words 'What the hell was that?' Yami shrugged and then he and Yugi pressed their ears against the door, trying to hear what was happening.

"Ouch! 'Kura, you're hurting me!!"

"Stop being a baby and do it right!"

"I can't... Aahn... It _hurts_ too much!!"

"You're being a baby!"

"You're being too rough! Be more gentle!"

"Hell, I'll be gentle! 5000 years in a fricken Ring and I've never gotten to do something like this! So stop trying to hold back my curious urges, Yadonushi!"

"Curious urges!? Hah! You're trying to_ kill_ me! Stop hurting me!!"

"I can't help it! Okay, here goes..."

"OWW!! 'Kura, stop!! That hurts!!"

"Don't worry, just don't move and it'll feel better!"

"I don't like this position! Move your leg!"

"_You_ move your _leg_! It's practically shoved up my ass! Move it!"

"You move!!"

"If you insist..."

"AAAHN!! BAKURA!!"

"Yeees, Hikari-koi?"

"I'm gonna... fucking... _kill_ you when this is done..."

"You won't have the energy..."

"Bite me!"

"If you insist, Hikari..."

Yugi blushed and turned red at what he was hearing, and he looked over to see that Yami was snickering like a madman, obviously enjoying what he was hearing the two silverettes do.

"Uhh.. Yami?" Yugi whispered, hoping not to gain Ryou's attention. Yami smirked.

"This is great! Wait till we use this as blackmail for that damn tomb robber!" the yami cheered quietly. Yugi rolled his eyes and reached over so he could grab Yami's arm.

"We should go..." he whispered, but Yami shook his head. Yugi pulled his yami harder. Yami didn't budge. Yugi sighed when suddenly, he heard Ryou give a piercing scream.

"AAAHN!!! BAKURA!!!"

"Hang on, Hikari! It's gonna be all right!"

"I can't! It hurts! Get it out!!"

"Ryou, Ryou, just relax, okay? I'm here now. You're gonna be all right. Just relax."

"It hurts... It hurts..."

"I know, I know. Just relax and it'll feel better, okay?"

"Just be careful, okay? Please go gentle."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Bakura..."

"Easy..."

"AAAGH!!!"

"It's okay, Ryou! I didn't move it too much!"

"Ahn! Stop! Please be more careful!"

"Ryou, it's gonna be all right! Shit, I should have been more careful! Uhn... dammit!"

"What?!"

"It's stuck!!"

"Stuck!? Get it out, Bakura!!"

"I-I'm trying! Ow!!"

"Great, I think I'm bleeding! Am I bleeding?!"

"No, you're not! Not yet, anyway. Heh heh heh..."

"'Kura, now isn't the time!"

"Sorry, sorry. Okay, uh, here we go! I think I got it!"

"OWWW!!!"

"There now, that wasn't so bad."

"I hate you..."

"I love you too, Yadonushi."

"Sigh. Love you too. God, I'm so sore."

"Oh, when you're up for it, we'll go again."

"....Fuck off."

"As you wish. Heh heh."

Yugi blushed and started dragging his yami away before Ryou and Bakura discovered that they ahd listened to that whole conversation that they were having. Yugi blushed.

'_They are gonna kill us when they find out we heard them doing it!!_' he thought as he and Yami made a break for the Kame Game Shop, Yami cracking up, and Yugi trying to forget the whole thing.

But did they hear it correctly?

* * *

_At Ryou's Apartment (What was really going on!!)...._

"Yadonushi! Yadonushi!!" Bakura yelled as he jumped up and down in front of his host. Ryou sighed and rolled over from his comfrotable position on the couch and looked at his lover.

"What, Bakura?" he asked in a plain voice. Bakura smiled and whipped out a game from behind his back.

"Lookit what I found!" he said, feeling proud of himself. Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"Twister?" he asked. Bakura nodded.

"How do you play?" the former thief asked as he placed the game onto the ground and opened it, setting up the mat onto the ground, mezmoried by the colorful spots.

"You spin the dial and put your body part on whatever you land on," Ryou answered before going next to Bakura. Bakura smiled and dragged Ryou over, placing him on the ground.

"Play with me, Ry!" he smiled, and Ryou nodded slowly, not wanting to upset his dark. He had never seen Bakura this excited before, except when they were...

Ryou blushed and shook his head as he spun the spinner. The black arrow spun until it landed on the right hand side, landing on a blue square.

"Right hand blue," Ryou stated, and Bakura placed his right hand on the blue square. Ryou spun again and then placed his left foot on a yellow square, like the spinner said.

"Okay, 'Kura. Left foot green," Ryou stated, and Bakura did as he was instructed. Ryou spun again, and this time, his right foot had to go on red. He sighed and placed it over.

But somehow, since Bakura's position, Ryou managed to land ontop of Bakura, crunching the dark towards the ground while they stayed twisted up in an uncomfortable position.

"Ow!! Ryou, get the fuck off me!" Bakura cried out at the sudden pain that stung his body.

"I can't help it!!" Ryou called back as he shifted a little, making Bakura cry out in pain again. The silverette thief growled once the pain stopped for a quick second.

"Move over, I'm going on top!!" he shouted before slipping over Ryou, trying not to take his limbs off the squares. Ryou groaned as his dark snaked over him and twisted their bodies up.

"Ouch! 'Kura, you're hurting me!!" Ryou cried. Bakura scoffed.

"Stop being a baby and do it right!" he yelled down at his landlord. Ryou tried to stretch out and get comfortable, but he found no luck.

"I can't... Aahn... It _hurts_ too much!!" the silverette hikari cried out as he moaned in pain, which, Bakura had to admit, did make him sound rather cute and made the thief aroused a bit.

Attempting to hide his growing blush, Bakura glanced away quickly.

"You're being a baby!" he shouted, trying to avoid Ryou seeing his blush. Ryou scoffed angrily.

"You're being too rough! Be more gentle!" he scolded. Bakura laughed a bit before rocking back and forth, settling a moment later.

"Hell, I'll be gentle! 5000 years in a fricken Ring and I've never gotten to do something like this! So stop trying to hold back my curious urges, Yadonushi!" he pouted. Ryou laughed back.

"Curious urges!? Hah! You're trying to_ kill_ me! Stop hurting me!!" he yelled, trying to kick his yami, but he couldn't manage to do it in his twisted position. Bakura sighed.

"I can't help it! Okay, here goes..." the former thief whispered as he attempted to utangle him and Ryou. He pulled his arm back, locking it with Ryou's, in a position it didn't go in usually.

"OWW!! 'Kura, stop!! That hurts!!" Ryou cried out, trying to thrash free of his yami. Bakura rolled his eyes and stroked his hikari's back with his free hand, still finding it hard.

"Don't worry, just don't move and it'll feel better!" he called down to him. Ryou moaned in pain again and then glared up at his yami, who was practically sprawled out ontop of him.

"I don't like this position! Move your leg!" Ryou shouted. Bakura's eyes widened and he glared playfully back down at his hikari.

"_You_ move your _leg_! It's practically shoved up my ass! Move it!" he shouted. Ryou growled, which reminded Bakura of a cute little kitten. Ryou could never be serious.

"You move!!" he shouted. Bakura smiled evilly.

"If you insist..." he whispered before giving the tangle a sharp tug, and Ryou felt pain surge through his body.

"AAAHN!! BAKURA!!" he screamed before hearing Bakura giggle lightly.

"Yeees, Hikari-koi?" the former thief asked in a seductive and playful voice. Ryou glanced up at him, brown eyes filled with fire.

"I'm gonna... fucking... _kill_ you when this is done..." he growled out softly. Bakura raised an eyebrow and smirked, still not moving from his locked up position.

"You won't have the energy..." he stated. Ryou narrowed his brown eyes.

"Bite me!" he hissed. Bakura raised an eyebrow again and laughed evilly.

"If you insist, Hikari..." he whispered before going down and giving Ryou a playful nip on the neck. Ryou growled and tried to kick at him, but once again, was unable to move.

Bakura sighed and reached for the spinner, hoping that if he spun it, they might move into a posotion where they were unstuck. He spun it, a bit too hard, and the arrow managed to get itself tangled up in Ryou's long hair.

"AAAHN!!! BAKURA!!!" Ryou screamed as the spinner, which was made of hard metal, unlike the usual plastic, lodged itself into his hair and tugged hard at it, hurting the hikari.

Bakura cursed silently and grabbed his hikari's shoulder.

"Hang on, Hikari! It's gonna be all right!" he called down as he tried to remove the spinner from its locked location. Ryou screamed in pain.

"I can't! It hurts! Get it out!!" he shouted as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Bakura reached down at patted Ryou on the shoulder again, trying to keep him calm.

"Ryou, Ryou, just relax, okay? I'm here now. You're gonna be all right. Just relax," the thief stated in a calm voice, trying to stay quiet so that his hikari would stay calm as well.

Ryou sniffed and sobbed softly, closing his eyes in pain.

"It hurts... It hurts..." he whispered. Bakura nodded and latched his fist around the spinner.

"I know, I know. Just relax and it'll feel better, okay?" he whispered. Ryou nodded slowly.

"Just be careful, okay? Please go gentle," he whispered, afraid of the pain that was going to come with it.

"Don't worry, I will," Bakura stated simply. Ryou felt a small tug on his hair, and a little bit of pain followed. The hikari gasped and looked up at his yami with sad eyes.

"Bakura..." he whispered softly and Bakura nodded once to him.

"Easy..." he whispered before yanking the spinner back, trying to unhook it, but it wouldn't come loose. Instead, it yanked at Ryou's hair, and Ryou opened his mouth to scream.

"AAAGH!!!" the hikari shouted.

"It's okay, Ryou! I didn't move it too much!" Bakura yelled down to his hikari, cursing himself silently.

"Ahn! Stop! Please be more careful!" Ryou begged, tears falling from his eyes. Bakura rubbed Ryou's shoulde more, trying desperately to keep him calm and quiet so he could do it.

"Ryou, it's gonna be all right! Shit, I should have been more careful! Uhn... dammit!" the thief cursed.

"What?!" Ryou called, scared of what he was going to hear.

"It's stuck!!" Bakura shouted. Ryou's brown eyes doubled in size.

"Stuck!? Get it out, Bakura!!" he hollered.

"I-I'm trying! Ow!!" Bakura yelled as the spinner cut his finger, and he placed it in his mouth, sucking away at the blood before going back and trying to remove the spinner.

Ryou cried out until he felt something drip down his head, which was most likely sweat from the struggling, but Ryou was in too much pain to think logically.

"Great, I think I'm bleeding! Am I bleeding?!" the hikari hollered up to his yami.

"No, you're not! Not yet, anyway. Heh heh heh..." Bakura laughed at the bad thoughts that came into his mind. Ryou snarled up at him in his cute fashion once again.

"'Kura, now isn't the time!" he scolded. Bakura nodded and then grabbed the spinner again.

"Sorry, sorry. Okay, uh, here we go! I think I got it!" the thief yelled before ripping the spinner free of his hikari's hair.

"OWWW!!!" Ryou screamed as he and Bakura collapsed onto the ground and both panted heavily, tired from having been stuck in that position and their struggle with the spinner.

Bakura flashed a smile at his tired hikari.

"There now, that wasn't so bad," he stated with a smile. Ryou glared playfully and tiredly up at his lover.

"I hate you..." he whispered. Bakura smiled and patted his sore hikari on the head.

"I love you too, Yadonushi," he stated. Ryou rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Sigh. Love you too. God, I'm so sore," he whispered as he rubbed the back of his head where the spinner had been stuck. Bakura patted his back and laughed to himself.

"Oh, when you're up for it, we'll go again," he winked. Ryou cast a blank look over at him.

"....Fuck off," he stated. Bakura smiled and looked seductivly over at his hikari, seeing Ryou tense up and glance over at his yami, gulping and scooting back several feet.

"As you wish. Heh heh," Bakura stated before picking Ryou up and dragging him into the bedroom upstairs, slamming the door shut and locking it so no intruders could come in.

And the noises that night were definately what they seemed.

For sometimes, ears can be decieving.

* * *

Me: Ha! They were playing Twister! Ha ha ha!! I actually had a lot of fun with this one XD

Lucy: We hope you all enjoyed it!

Me: Please review nicely or not at all!

Lucy: We hope you all like it!

Me: We tried our best! Please be kind and review!


	6. Coming Back Home

**Title**: Coming Back Home

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language, and some suggested material

**Pairings**: RyouXBakura; (other side pairings, but only some hints)

**Summary**: It's been nearly seven years since Bakura and the other yamis had to be recruted off to a war, and Ryou doesn't think Bakura is coming back, especially when he gets a call that Bakura was fatally wounded. Will Bakura ever come home, and is he even still alive?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: A fluffy/angtsy one!

Me: Yay!

Lucy: It'll get better in the end!

Me: Yay!

Lucy: Please look forward to it!

**_Chapter One: Coming Back Home_**

_Riiing.... Riiing.... Riing... Riiing... Click._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Malik. It's Ryou again."

"Oh, hey, Ry! How you doing?"

"Lonely again."

"Oh, Ry-chan, it'll be all right."

"If you say so, Malik. Um, Malik... Can't um... Can't... Isis read the future?"

"Ryou, you know she can't use the Sennen Tauk's powers anymore after what happened during Battle City. The she gave it to Jonouchi, so... She doesn't have it anymore."

"I know. I-I'm so sorry, I just-"

"You miss Bakura, don't you?"

"...."

"...Ry?"

"...."

"Ry-chan, are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine, Malik. And yes, I miss him. God, I miss him so much..."

Ryou covered his mouth as he started sobbing again, and he didn't want his friend to hear him crying, even if Malik knew what was happening. Malik was patient and waited for Ryou to come back to the phone.

Ryou sobbed for a few more seconds and shook his head, sending his hair swishing to his chest before he cleared his throat and placed the phone back up to his lips so that he could speak.

"I'm sorry, Malik," he said.

"That's fine, Ryou-chan. I understand. But, Ryou, you know Baku wants to come and see you. It wasn't his choice to leave, you know?"

"Yeah... Say, Malik..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever... miss Marik?"

"...Every day of my life."

"Oh, Malik..."

"But I have faith that they'll come home one day! I know that they'll come home safe and sound. Yugi believes that, too. You have to believe with us, Ryou, and maybe Ra will... grant our precious wish."

"Maybe. I try to believe but my mindlink won't reach him."

"That's because he's not wearing the Sennen Ring. The army doesn't allow that."

"I know..."

"Anyway, I got to go help Isis make dinner, but call me back a little later, okay, Ryou-chan?"

"Okay, good night, Malik."

"Mm-hmm. Night, Ry-chan."

_Click. Beep... beep..._

Ryou sighed and tossed the phone onto his couch before looking down at his toes, which he was surprised to see weren't covered in socks like they usually were. His dull green eyes glanced over to a mirror.

The silverette had changed slightly in the seven years that Bakura and the other two yamis had been gone.

His silver hair was long and more wild, put in a low fanned-out pony-tail, coming to his chest in drastic spikes. The ends of it, in comparison to Ryou's normal all silver hair, had the ends of each spike dyed pale purple, making it look cool.

Ryou smiled. '_It was Bakura's favorite color after all..._' he thought, looking at the fact that he was all decked out in all black clothing. His eyes were a dull, poisonous green, and under them he had applied some dark line to make them stand out.

Ryou leaned back against the couch and looked over to a clock that read 7:36 PM April 27, 2008. Ryou smiled slightly.

"Even if it's August 7th, 2015, I still keep that clock at that direct time. The time when... Bakura and the other yamis were recruted for war," he whispered before covering his eyes with his arm, sobbing into his jacket.

"Oh, 'Kura, when are you coming home?" Ryou sniffled before rolling onto his side and covering himself in a blanket, sobbing out Bakura's name until he fell asleep.

Tears still falling.

* * *

_Several Days Later..._

The phone rang loudly and clearly, and Ryou skipped to go get it, his hand picking it up and clicking talk. "Hello?" Ryou said into the phone as it started ringing, and he heard someone inhale deeply on the opposite side.

"Is this Ryou Bakura?" the gruff voice asked, and Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is. Why? Who is this?" he asked in confusion, and the man sighed deeply and in an exhausted fashion.

"This is General Armson calling you regarding your lover, Bakura Touzoku. This is the house where he lives, am I not correct?"

"Y-yes! This is Bakura's home! What news do you have?" Ryou asked urgently, and the general remained silent, and the silence started to kill Ryou deep inside of his body. "Well!?" he yelled, and the man exhaled again.

"I'm sorry, but Bakura was fatally wounded. He might not last the week."

The words seemed to stab into Ryou's soul, and he collapsed against the couch, his eyes wide and filled with tears. He heard the general calling his name, and he shakingly lifted the phone to his lips.

"I-I-I-I have to be a-a-alone now..." he whispered before hanging up, not giving the general a chance to respond. Ryou stayed silent for a few moments before picking up the picture of him and Bakura and looking at it blankly.

The image had him and Bakura from their trip to the mall with the other yamis(1). Bakura and Ryou had gone into he photo booth, and the shutter camera had startled Bakura, who then became protective of Ryou.

The picture showed Bakura turning so his back was facing the camera, and he was standing protectivly in front of Ryou, his eyes narrowed at the camera lens. Ryou was yelling at him, struggling to get loose and calm him down.

Both were dressed in the same type of clothing, even if they were a reverse of one another. Ryou wore an idigo T shirt with a white vest, white shorts, and indigo boots, while Bakura wore the same outfit, but everything indigo was white, and everything white was purple.

Ryou shuddered as tears fell onto the picture, and he hugged his knees before sobbing loudly. His hand shakingly found its way to the phone, and he unconsciously dialed a number before holding the phone to his ear.

_Riiing... Rii- Click._

"Ry-chan?"

"M-M-Ma...sniff...Malik..."

"Ry-chan!? What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"B-Bakura... Bakura, he's...."

"Ry-chan, what's the matter? Please, say something! What's happening?!"

"Bakura was fatally wounded and the general says he may not last the rest of the week!" Ryou sobbed, finally blurting out his message, and he sobbed hysterically, his tears staining his purple and white hair.

"Oh, Ry-chan! I am so sorry! I-I don't know what to say. I-I'm so sorry..."

"Malik, it's f-fine. Sniff. You didn't know."

"Ry-chan, I..."

"I have to be alone now..."

"....I understand. I'll call you later, okay, Ry?"

"Okay. T-thanks for being there, Malik."

"No problem. Bye bye."

"Bye..."

The phones hung up at the exact same time, and Ryou fell against the couch, sobbing his pure little heart out. He wanted to die inside, since the man he loved was so close to death.

He wanted to die.

But he couldn't leave his father, his friends, or anyone like that. Bakura would want him to live. Bakura would want him to lead a happy life and move on, find a new lover and get a better life.

But that's the one thing Ryou couldn't do.

* * *

Ryou hadn't recieved any phone call about Bakura dying, but he hadn't gotten any message about him surviving. His heart was in constant turmoil, and he couldn't bring himself to do anything except cry at nights.

Finally, it got to a point where Ryou had to take sleep pills in order to sleep without crying, curtisy of Malik. Malik would come over and watch over Ryou, since a suspicious neighbor had seen Ryou in the bathroom with a kitchen knife.

The neighbor, being concerned, deemed that it was unsafe to leave little Ryou alone by himself, so Malik called and checked up on him reguarly, and eventually, Ryou stopped trying to kill himself all together.

* * *

_Riiing... Riiing... Click._

"Malik?"

"Hey, Ryou, how are you feeling?"

"Ugh, getting better."

"Haven't tried to kill yourself recently while I was gone?"

"No, I'm over all that stuff. I realized that 'Kura wouldn't want me to die, so I stopped being suicidal."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah. I mean, 'Kura would want me to live a good and happy life if he died, right? I'd want the same of him."

"Yeah. Ryou, if you died, I know you'd want Bakura not to mourn over you forever. You'd want him to move on and find another lover who could make him just as happy as you did in life, right?"

"Yes! Yes, I want that! I would want him to do that."

"Then that's why he needs you to be strong, Ryou. You need to do what you'd want him to do in your position."

"I know, Malik, I just-"

"Gasp!"

"Malik? Malik, what's wrong?"

"W-what are you..."

"Malik?!"

"It can't be... It is you... Oh Ra! I can't believe it's really you! I was so worried!"

"Malik-chan!?"

"Ryou-chan, you'll never guess who just walked in!"

"Who?"

Just as Malik was about to answer, a pair of pale hands came from behind Ryou and gently pried the phone from the silverette's grip. Ryou's eyes widened and he shuddered, seeing the familiarness in the slender pale white hands.

A chuckle came from behind him. "Sorry, Malik. He'll have to call you back later."

The phone clocked off and was thrown to the table, where it settled and stayed still. Ryou's heart was racing as the pale hands moved to his shoulders and gave them a small reassuring squeeze, letting the boy know this wasn't a dream.

"Ryou? C'mon, my precious hikari. Please. Please look at me."

Shuddering, Ryou turned, slowly, as slow as he could, and turned to face the pale-handed figure standing behind him.

Upon doing so, he burst into tears once again.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. It wasn't a dream.

_He_ was right before him. He was alive. No, better yet, he was okay! He was clothed in his army uniform, the shirt unbuttoned to reveal the small scar on his chest, and his hair was considerably longer than before.

But it was definately him, no doubts about that.

"'K-Kura..." Ryou breathed before shuddering, tears filling his green eyes. Bakura smiled and reached forward, placing his hand on Ryou's cheek and smiling kindly, in such a fashion that Ryou felt his breath hitch.

"Ryou, my love, I'm home," Bakura whispered, and that was all it took for Ryou to break down in a fit of sobs and latch against his lover's strong chest, sobbing his heart out. Bakura laced his arms around the hikari and smiled. "Shh... Ryou, calm down. You're 23 years old, you shouldn't be crying this much..." the former thief laughed, and Ryou clenched him tighter, missing that laugh.

"I know. But I missed you so much. I cried every night..." he whispered, and Bakura frowned before clenching the silverette as tightly in his embrace as he could without hurting him, his eyes narrowed to the ground.

"Forgive me, Ryou. I was unable to keep in contact with you. Please forgive me..." he begged in a broken voice and Ryou smiled before holding him close, still crying tears of joy.

"It's all right, my dearest. You're still alive, and that's all that matters to me now," the silverette hikari whispered. Bakura smiled and fingered a lock of Ryou's hair, taking one of the stands in his fingers and eyeing the purple dye at the tips.

"You changed your hair," he said rather bluntly and blankly, and Ryou blushed and looked away.

'_Does he not like it?_' "Y-yeah. I wanted to surprise you when you came home. I mean... purple is your favorite color, so I thought I'd dye my hair, or just the tips, that color. But if it looks bad, I can change it back," he whispered.

Bakura pursed his lips before picking Ryou up bridal-style, making Ryou blush darker, and he placed him down on the couch, a wide smile on his lips. Ryou gasped as Bakura crawled on top of him, pinning his arms down.

"Who said I thought it was bad?" he asked with a seductive smirk, and Ryou blushed before looking away, totally embarrassed. Bakura chuckled again.

"Same old Ryou. Blushes at anything sexy and attractive that I try to do to get you turned on," he whispered with a wink, and Ryou blushed darker. "See what I mean?" Bakura asked before leaning down and smiling at Ryou.

"That just makes you so much cuter..." he breathed. Ryou blushed and looked away before sighing.

"So, is there any reason why Malik seemed a little more attatched to me than he usually is?" the silverette asked curiously, and Bakura blushed before laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, well... I asked him to watch over you while I was gone," he said, and Ryou raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"Figures. You can't leave me alone for a minute, can you?" he asked, and Bakura shook his head slowly.

"Nope. But, after all, it was my will and desire to see you and keep you safe that made it so I was able to fight death and come back with the other yamis," he said, and Ryou's eyes widened before he smirked.

"Guess that means Yami and Yugi must be..." he trailed off with a small laugh. "I'll bet Yugi's even redder than I am," he stated, and Bakura laughed.

"I bet you're right," he answered. He then went down and nipped at Ryou's neck, making the silverette squrim a little under the touch. Bakura drew back slowly. "Ryou? Is everything all right?" he asked.

Ryou turned red and looked away in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. But I might be a little uneasy about sex since I haven't had it in seven years," he said, and Bakura stared at him in amazement.

"You... haven't had sex with anyone for seven years, Ry? Why not?" he asked. Ryou blushed deeper.

"I... want only you. Only you are allowed to have me, so... I held back any urges that I had until you came back, 'Kura," the silverette whispered. Bakura smiled kindly and held Ryou in his arms with a smile.

"Then, now that I'm back, are you ready?" he asked, and Ryou blushed before nodding. "Very well. I'll be gentle for you, Ryou, since we haven't done this in a while," Bakura said before pinning the silverette below him.

Ryou gasped as he was exposed suddenly, his clothes being shed as if he were a snake shedding its skin. He blushed bright red, feeling exposed, he covered himself with his arms, but Bakura smiled down at him.

"Why are you so shy? It's just me, Ry," he whispered lovingly, and Ryou gradually removed his hands and arms from in front of his body, shakingly laying on the large couch, totally exposed to the one he loved.

Bakura, who had also shed his clothing, was now peering down at Ryou and pulled him into a heated kiss, in which Ryou carefully returned. The two silverettes battled while Bakura prepared Ryou.

Suddenly, the two became one, and Ryou closed his eyes with a moan to enjoy it, his mind wandering off to a final thought before he went back to what he and his lover were doing.

'_'Kura, I love you. Thank God you've come home safe..._'

* * *

Ryou and Bakura both awoke the next morning to a soft, timid knocking at the front door.

Ryou groaned and tried to force himself into a standing position, but a sudden pain jolted through him and he fell to the couch with a whimper. Bakura sensed his distress and rubbed his hikari's back before standing up, finding his jeans.

"I'll get it," he said before kissing Ryou on the forehead. The silverette nodded and rolled over, with a pained moan, and he smiled at Bakura before drifting back to sleep, eyes closed gently.

Bakura smiled at the silverette before opening the door to the house, surprised to see Yugi, who was now well into his twenties, staring back at him with a shocked look on his face.

"B-Bakura! You're back, too?" he asked curiously, and Bakura placed a hand to his hip, a smirk on his face.

"Of course. After all, my little hikari needed me. But I'm just surprised that after what the Pharaoh did to you last night, you're still able to move," the silverette yami said, smirking at the blush that formed on Yugi's face.

"W-well, we did that, but... I-I just came over to check up on Ryou in case he... Nevermind," the star-haired boy said, turning, but Bakura reached forward and caught his arm, turning him around.

"In case he what?" he asked in a demanding tone, and Yugi sighed deeply.

"Bakura, when you left, Ryou became very depressed. After the first few years, he went through a suicidal phase. He would slice open his wrists, Malik and I called an ambulance though and they saved him. He tried to jump off a bridge, but a passing boat caught him. We got worried about him, since he tried almost everything in the book. After a while, Malik and Marik couldn't leave him alone.

"It got so bad that when we went to the zoo, Ryou went to the marine section and dumped a bunch of leftover chum on himself before slipping into the shark tanks. Thankfully, the trainers pulled him out, but he did get bitten pretty bad. After his release in the hospital, he tried stabbing himself with a needle filled with medicine, and it nearly stopped his heart. The doctors placed him in a coma, to stop the sorrow he felt.

"We watched over him until he woke up, and then when we felt it was okay, we let him go home by himself. Poor Ryou got the call about your wound a while after that. He then went suicidal again, and we got really worried. But he stopped, realizing that you wouldn't want him doing all of this, and he thanked Ra that he hadn't managed to die.

"He loved you, Bakura. So much," Yugi finished, and Bakura could only stared silently at the ground.

'_Ryou went through all of that because I was gone? B-but he seemed so happy before I left! He told me that he would be all right by himself! He never said anything about wanting to kill himself if I left! Dammit!_' he thought.

"Bakura, stay with him, okay?" Yugi asked, and Bakura nodded quickly.

"Yes, I will. Now, shouldn't you be getting back to your Yami?" he asked, and Yugi nodded before turning, and then Bakura stopped him. "Hey, squirt."

Yugi turned and Bakura flashed him a small grin. "Thanks for keeping me informed. Say hi to the Ra-damned Pharaoh for me, and tell him thanks for everything. He'll know," he said, and Yugi nodded before skipping down the streets.

Bakura watched him vanish before turning back to the house and looking down at Ryou, who had fallen back asleep.

Sure enough, Ryou's body was covered with self-inflicted faded scars that retreated into his skin, ones from many years ago. Some of them looked fairly new, like some around his pale wrists. Others were older, but deeper.

Bakura stared with sorrow in his eyes before sitting next to Ryou and brushing a piece of hair from his face.

'_Gods, because of me, he did all this... mutilation to his body. These scars will never go away..._' he thought before leaning down and laying by the silverette's side, staring into his hikari's closed eyes with his own.

'_Ryou, I..._' Bakura smiled and laced his arm around the silverette's waist, drawing him as close as he could manage to bring him.

"I love you," he breathed, and he felt Ryou stirring from his sleep before settling, a smile on his face. Now that they were together one more, holding each other as close as they could so they wouldn't be seperated again.

"I love you too."

* * *

Me: Yay! 'Kura's safe! (1) That's another fan fiction that I'm working on! You'll see it soon XD

Lucy: And he and Ryou got hot and heavy (in a suggested fashion) when he came back!

Me: L-Lucy! Language!

Lucy: Really now? Fuck, damn, shit, bitch, cock, dick, slut, whore-

Me: That's enough! Okay, please review!

Lucy: Tell us what you liked and we'll update soon XD


	7. For the Love of a Vampire

**Title**: For the Love of a Vampire

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for blood and some language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_); AkefiaXBakura (_geminishipping_); AkefiaXRyou (_gemshipping_); and very very very little RyouXMalik (_deathshipping_)

**Summary**: Ryou's family (Bakura, Necrofear, and Akefia) are all vampires, but he is not one. But when Ryou ends up losing blood, a lot of blood, and passes out from blood loss, what will the family do if they can't touch sunlight and Ryou collapsed during the day?

Me: The next chapter! (I realize that I was supposed to have a few more before this one, but those were longer than this, but they will be up next XD)

Lucy: Sorta based from Chibi vampire, but then again, it's also not! Just looking for some aimless fluff XD

Me: I also got this idea because Kazuki Takahashi (or rumors) say that Kazuki wanted Bakura to originally be a vampire, but a vampire in Egypt wouldn't work out very well, now would it, minna? XD

Lucy: In any case, here's the story XD

Me: Please don't flame!

Lucy: Enjoy this!

**_Chapter One: For the Love of a Vampire_**

[Ryou's POV]

I may seem like your average normal boy, but I am not.

My name is Ryou Bakura, and I live in a household with two people named Bakura Touzoku and Akefia Necrophades. I've lived with them for such a long time, ever since I was a small child living with my father.

But Bakura and Akefia aren't like me or my father.

They are both vampires.

Bakura and Akefia both can't go out in the sun, so I get very lonely without them around, especially since when they are awake, they're usually drinking blood or up until all hours of the night, and I have school so I have to sleep.

It gets lonely, but always before I sleep, they tell me how much they love me and that they'd do anything for me and my love.

But will they really do anything for me?

* * *

"KYAAAAA!!"

"W-what is this!?"

"Bakura-san! Bakura-san, a-are you all right!?"

"Look at all the blood!"

"Are you all right!?"

"How could he be all right, idiot!? He's vomiting _blood_!"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Bakura-san, hang in there, okay!?"

Ryou Bakura sat on his knees before the crowd of students who had formed when they were walking to class. He was on his hands and knees, one hand being used as a support, the other clapped over his nose and his mouth.

From behind his pale and shaking hand fell tons of bright crimson blood.

It was everywhere. The blood had fallen all onto the front of his uniform, onto his legs, onto the floor before him in a giant puddle, and it was all over his arm because he was trying to keep it from falling more.

The blood just kept on coming.

'_W-why...?_' Ryou thought, even though he was more focused on the blood that he was pumping out. His eyes were wide with horror and pain, tears forming in the corners of them. He coughed once more, sending more blood into his hand and lap.

'_W-why is this happening to me...?_' he thought in horror.

He felt the tears starting to fall from his eyes, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was pouring blood from his nose and mouth in such a fashion that it should have killed him.

The crowd stood shocked in horror, but they were suddenly pushed aside by a boy with platinum blonde hair and wide, horror-filled purple eyes. The boy was from Egypt, due to his dark skin, and like Ryou, was dressed in a school uniform, only his wasn't coated in blood.

"Ryou!!" Malik shouted in horror as he shoved through the crowd. Ryou wanted to reach for his friend, but risked getting a worse nosebleed, or collapsing.

Eventually, Ryou's mind clouded over and he collapsed to the ground, making a splattering noise as he hit face-first into the puddle of crimson metallic liquid that had formed around his entire body. The crowd gasped in horror, Malik shouting and sobbing as the teacher made a run for the nurse.

* * *

Ryou moaned and slowly allowed his eyes to open up. He glanced around and saw that he was in his room. His heart hurt, and his chest burned with a horrid feeling. He felt weak and tired, but then he looked over and saw that he was wearing his pale green pajamas. That means that some person had changed him.

Ryou heard someone shift next to him.

"Oh, you're awake?" a voice said in a relieved tone.

Ryou glanced over and spotted a tan-skinned man sitting next to him in a chair. The man had short silver hair that fell to his chin, and his eyes were a lovely gray-blue. He was dressed in a red T shirt and blue jeans.

Ryou tightened his grip on the blue covers over his body.

"A-Akefia, w-what... happened to me?" he whispered in a weak voice.

Akefia gave him a gentle smile. "You've been asleep for almost _two_ days, Ryou. Bakura and I were really worried about you," he said with a sigh of relief. He was happy that Ryou was all right. Both he and Bakura were worried that he wouldn't awaken.

Ryou looked away. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered.

Akefia smiled reassuringly. "Don't sweat it, Ry. Just as long as you're okay. You remember having a nosebleed?" he asked. Ryou nodded and looked away. Akefia frowned a little. "What exactly do you remember happening?" he asked.

Ryou exhaled deeply before trying to think back on what had happened to him. "I-I remember having a nosebleed after feeling something pulsate in my chest, and then... nothing after that," he confessed.

Akefia smiled mysteriously and snickered, looking away from the now-confused silverette human.

"Then you missed the best part," he whispered.

Akefia then leaned forward and placed his tan hand over Ryou's pale hand and locked their fingers for a few moments before taking his hand away from Ryou's and using it to brush away a strand of hair from Ryou's face.

"You lost consciousness, and an ambulance took you away," he said softly. "The school called us and we woke up from our... nap," Akefia grinned suggestively.

Ryou narrowed his eyes. He knew that when Akefia said he and Bakura were sleeping or taking a nap, it meant that they were having sex with one another.

"They told us you had passed out from blood loss and were going to the hospital. And Bakura panicked- surprise- and flew off to save you," the silverette vampire said with a grin.

Ryou gasped and looked at Akefia. _''K-Kura was really that worried about me?_' he thought.

Akefia then grinned and looked at the window. "Even though the sun was still out," he said.

Ryou gasped in horror. Akefia smiled before going on with the story, trying to tell the little silverette human what had happened to him and how the other silver-haired vampie had saved him.

* * *

_Earlier Nearly Two Days Ago a Few Hours After Ryou Collapsed..._

Tons of black bats in the form of a giant black wave swooped across the skies towards the rushing ambulance.

The bats moved so fast that no one saw them, except for the people whom they attacked, but then again, when the bats touched someone, they would collapse and forget that they had ever seen the bat in the first place.

Inside the black swarm was a young man who had long silver hair and bright purple-brown eyes, the pupils narrowed into slits. He groaned as the sun burned into his skin, but that didn't matter to him anymore.

All that mattered was Ryou!

The bats attacked the ambulance, and the silverette saw it slow down enough for him to latch onto the door. His eyes narrowed, and he drew the giant black cloak around his shoulders to block the sun from scorching his pale skin.

'_Ryou, I'm coming!_' he thought before stopping and clinging to the side of the ambulance. He dug his nails into the lock on the side door and tore it open, hearing the metal scrape as the door tore from its hinges and was thrown to the road.

"RYOU!!!" Bakura shouted into the ambulance.

The two doctors working on the silverette human gasped and whirled around.

"Who are you? How in Hell did you get in here?!" they shouted.

Bakura scoffed, baring his fangs, and reached his hand forward before touching the two medics on the foreheads. His fingertips glew bright yellow, and the two MTs fell to their backs and laid still, their memories of Bakura and Ryou being erased forever. Bakura sighed in relief, gritting his teeth as the sun scorched through his cloak and started burning his back.

"Feh. Stupid humans..." he whispered in pain.

The silverette vampire slowly and hesitantly made his way to the small hospital bed that they had set up in the middle of the ambulance. He looked down at it with sympathy and complete concern in his eyes.

Laying on the bed was Ryou, his eyes closed.

The blood had been wiped clean from his face, but it was still all over his uniform, Bakura could smell it. Ryou was under the thin blanket, his breaths coming very gently.

"Ryou..." Bakura whispered before reaching forward and touching Ryou's cheek. He felt that Ryou was very weak, and then he moved a small strand of hair away from the silverette human's pale face. "Ryou!" Bakura said loudly in relief before dropping to his knees and lacing his arms around Ryou's shoulders and his head, lifting his upper torso up so that he was cradling Ryou in his arms.

Ryou's head leaned back in his unconscious state while Bakura nuzzled into his neck.

"Thank goodness they didn't hurt you," he whispered before looking at Ryou with a serious look. "Don't you worry. I'm going to save you," he whispered.

The silverette slowly placed his arms under Ryou's torso and his legs and lifted, taking the teenager into his arms birdal-style. He then looked down at him and smiled.

"I'll rescue you, my love," he whispered.

As Bakura got ready to leave, another creature flew in behind him and landed on the floor of the ambulance.

"Bakura-sama! You're covered in burns!" the female creature shouted. Bakura looked to see that his pale hand now had a few brown burns to it, but over all, he wasn't very burned. But he could feel the pain starting to happen.

Bakura smiled softly.

"It doesn't matter. A few days in my coffin and I'll be all right. All that matters is Ryou," he whispered. He then turned to the other. "Necrofear, will you wrase the memories of these people for me please?" he asked.

Necrofear nodded before smiling at the vampire.

"You can count on me," she said, flashing him a grin. Bakura smiled and then leaped from the ambulance and clung to the silverette human, holding him as close as he could manage to keep him.

'_Ryou, it doesn't matter what happens to me. If I die from these burns, all that will matter is that you are gonna live and be all right,_' he thought before heading towards the house while Necrofear erased the minds of the humans.

Except for Ryou's best friend, Malik.

* * *

_Back in Present Time..._

"Bakura did all that, just for me? He risked dying in the sun just for me?" Ryou asked in amazement. Akefia nodded slowly.

"Aye aye. He did. He wouldn't let me help him until he knew that you were gonna be all right. Right after I said you were okay, he went into his coffin and told me to wake him when you awoke," he stated.

Ryou sighed. "Oh, Bakura..." he breathed.

Akefia grinned and brushed the hair out of Ryou's eyes. "He loves you. Just as I do."

Ryou smiled and rolled over in the bed, closing his eyes. The silverette human heard Akefia lift his arm up, most likely summoning a bat to his side to send down to wake up Bakura. Ryou shifted around and tried to sleep.

Akefia smiled before pushing the bat down towards the area where the coffins were.

* * *

"Hey! There's the nosebleeder!"

"Yeah! What a freak! Hah hah!"

Ryou flinched visibly and clutched the strap to his backpack closer to his body. He had just barely arrived at school after being able to stand, with Bakura and Akefia's help, and almost all the jockey boys were insulting him.

He had been given sympathy and worry by almost everyone else, but when it came to these boys, he was called 'Freak', 'Nosebleeder', and anything else that they could think of.

While the boys laughed, Malik suddenly flew from nowhere.

"Malik-chan kick!" he bellowed, and the boys went flying across the classroom and into a crumpling pile of desks. Ryou stared with shock in his eyes while his egyptian friend ran over and latched onto him.

"Ryou, are you all right?" he asked. Ryou grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he promised. Malik nodded and went back to beating the boys with his boyfriend, Marik, assisting him in it. Ryou smiled. He loved his best friend to death, since Malik was always gonna be there for him.

* * *

"I'm home," Ryou called as he took off his shoes.

He looked around and saw that Akefia's cape was gone, which meant that he had most likely gone out hunting. Ryou sighed and shook his head before making his way to the living room.

"Bakura?" he called, peeking into the room.

Said silverette was perched on the couch, and to the sound of his name, he turned and waved. Ryou squinted to see his lover in the dark, but as much as he wanted to turn on a light, even that would bother Bakura.

So Ryou didn't do it.

"Hey, Ry. How are you doing?" Bakura called.

Ryou waved and made his way to the couch, putting his arms before him to feel around. Bakura chuckled.

"Here," he said before getting up and taking Ryou's wrists, guiding him to the couch. He sat Ryou down on it, and then Ryou beamed back at him before looking over to the windows, which the curtains had been drawn back.

"You didn't go with Akefia?" he asked.

Bakura shook his head. "He wanted me to wait for you," he stated. "So, how was school?"

Ryou hung his head and looked away from his lover, pursing his lips tightly, nearly drawing blood. "Horrible. The moment I went in the school, a bunch of boys drew pics of me with a nosebleed and started making fun of me, covering their noses in red-colored tissues and pretending to have nosebleeds."

Bakura's eyes widened in anger and he slammed his fist on the table, nearly cracking it in half.

"THEY _WHAT_!?" he shouted in pure rage.

Ryou flinched at his lover's tone, and then he looked to Bakura. The vampire's eyes were blazing with anger, and Ryou reached to calm him down before he got too angry.

"Bakura, I'm all right. Malik-chan kicked the shit outta them for me," he said.

Bakura sighed and placed his arm around the silverette's shoulders. "Ra, if I had known, and if I could go out in the sun, I would have kicked their asses," he swore.

Ryou chuckled and snuggled up against his lover, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Say, Bakura..." he whispered.

"Hn?"

"When I was unconscious, in the ambulance, I have this funny memory of someone holding me and calling my name. Was that you?"

"U-uh... W-well, um..."

"'Kura?"

"Hm?"

"Arigato."

"....You're welcome."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ryou."

* * *

Me: Awww XD That was so fluffy!

Lucy: The part with Bakura in the ambulance was so fluffy!

Me: Ha ha! "Malik-chan kick!"

Lucy: Yeah!

Me: Now, no flaming!

Lucy: Please review kindly and tell us your fave part!

Me: Please, miina?

Lucy: Thank you all XD We'll update soon XD next is our ghost story oneshot!


	8. Catch You

**Title**: Catch You

**Genre**: romance, fluffy

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence

**Pairing**: BakuraXRyou; AlanXElda (You'll see XD)

**Song**: "Catch You" by Sophie Ellis Bextor (Only the Chorus)

**Summary**: Bakura and Ryou (not yet a couple) go into a haunted house around Halloween to discover that it's not just guys in costumes haunting the place. The ghost of a young woman is searching for her lover, and Bakura and Ryou decide to assist her. But when things start to get a little freaky, will Bakura confess how he feels for Ryou, or will they remain mere friends for eternity?

Me: The next one-shot!

Lucy: A little romance and a mystery for y'all!

Me: Please enjoy the fluffy that follows this!

Lucy: It's gonna be good!

Me: Please enjoy it, miina!

Lucy: Okay! Everyone, please don't flame me at all! If you no like it, then don't comment, okay!?

Me: Either way, please read and enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter One: Catch You_**

"Ryou, why are we here again?"

"Because it's gonna be fun, Bakura!"

"I get that. But seriously. A Haunted House? What are we? Five?"

Ryou Bakura rolled his green eyes and folded his arms across his chest. He looked over to his yami, Bakura, and chuckled. The taller silverette had agreed to come to the haunted houses with Ryou, or rather, Ryou tricked him into going.

"No, Haunted Houses are classic," he smiled. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah," he said before handing his and Ryou's tickets over to the manager, and then they both went inside of the giant haunted mansion.

* * *

For a while, nothing major happened.

A few badly made ghosts leaped up and attacked, but Bakura kept his arm around Ryou and kept him as close as he could. Neither were scared by any of the decor, but they did decide on staying away from the farthest end.

That is, until Ryou got lost.

* * *

"Son of a bitch! Ryou, where are you!?" Bakura shouted as he ran through the Haunted House, pushing past the kids who entered the area and came before him.

The silverette snarled at them to get out of his way, and then he left to find the other silverette, whom he was starting to get worried about. Ryou didn't do well when he was alone, or in the dark. And especially not the two combined.

"Ryou!! Where are you!?" Bakura shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth to make the shout louder. //Hikari? Hikari, can you hear me!?//

He got not a single response, and Bakura was worried. What if he never found Ryou? What if Ryou never came out from wherever he was? What if he had gotten kidnapped or beaten up?! There were a lot of stupid jocks who were here who liked to pick on Ryou.

This would be the perfect place to bully him.

"_AAAAAGHHH!!!_"

Bakura gasped at the sudden scream, knowing immediatly whom it had come from. The silverette whirled around in the direction of the noise and bolted off, knocking the same children over once again.

"RYOU! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!" he shouted, leaping down the stairs of the Haunted House and entering the graveyard area that was set up. He sneered before rounding the corner and peering around.

Kneeling on the ground with his back to Bakura was a young silver-haired boy who shuddered and had his hands over his ears. From the noises he was making, Bakura could only guess that the poor boy was crying his eyes out.

Bakura stepped forward.

"Ryou?" he whispered. The boy, obviously Ryou, flinched visibly and slowly turned, tears pouring from his amber-green eyes. He sobbed once as he saw Bakura. The taller silverette came over and kneeled before Ryou.

"Ry? You all right? Did someone scare you?" he asked in a protective voice. Ryou sobbed and latched onto Bakura's shirt, crying into his chest. He mumbled some words, which Bakura was able to make out, surprisingly enough.

"S-some boys from school came out and grabbed me and pretended like they were gonna kill me. I was so scared..." he whispered through his tears.

Bakura growled at the thought of the boys, which startled Ryou. The taller silverette clung to Ryou more and gently rocked him back and forth, silencing him with soothing words about how no one was gonna scare him ever again.

After a while, when Ryou had calmed down, Bakura asked him what direction the boys had gone, and then Ryou pointed towards a staircase that lead to another "haunted" room. They slowly went up the stairs and into the room.

It was large, like a ballroom, but all that was in it was a giant window, a piano, a few tables and chairs, and a small desk with stationary upon it. On the stationary table was a letter, sealed with a special ink and a crest burned into it.

"Wow.. It's like something in a mansion..." Ryou whispered as he and Bakura stepped inside.

The moment they were in, the door slammed shut.

_Run to where you want, run to where you want  
I am gonna find you  
There aint no distance far enough  
My love's gonna find you_

_Run to where you want, run to where you want  
Maybe I'll remind you  
There aint no engine fast enough  
My love's gonna catch you_

Bakura tensed at the sound of the door slamming, and Ryou gasped in horror.

"No!" he shouted before running to the door and banging on it, his eyes wide with terror. "No! No no no no no!! No, let me out! Someone!!" he shouted before sinking to his knees, hugging his arms around his body.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked in concern before going over and taking Ryou in his arms. "Are you all right?"

Ryou rocked back and forth, fresh tears coming from his eyes. "No... W-we're trapped. We're never gonna get out of here. The room's gonna close in on us..." the small silverette said in a small whimper.

That's when Bakura understood.

Ryou was claustrophobic.

"Oh, Ryou..." he whispered, taking Ryou with him as he stood, and then they both went towards the area where the letter was. Bakura picked it up and opened it. He held the paper before him, and both he and Ryou read the cursive that was on it.

* * *

_Dear Alan Granhart,_

_I am so sorry that I couldn't wait for you to return. I know I promised when you said you had to leave, that I'd always be waiting for you. But the pain I'm feeling is just too much for me. I know that you may not get this in time, but I will see you very soon._

_I'm going to try and be with you, though I doubt the oceans will allow it. I'll probably be consumed by the waves and the creatures who inhabit it. Even if that happens, please do not come after me. Please live a good life._

_I am sorry. And thank you for everything._

_Love you forever,_

_Elda Maverick_

* * *

Ryou didn't know why, but he felt something warm slide down his cheek, and he instantly knew that he was crying. Bakura held Ryou closer, feeling sorrow well up in him. They both knew that this wasn't part of the Haunted House.

No one would make up something like this.

"Bakura.... I..." Ryou whispered.

"What is it, Ry?" Bakura asked. Ryou shuddered. He felt that now was the time to confess that he loved Bakura.

"I-I..."

"_Who's there?_"

Both the silverettes gasped in shock as a new voice came from behind them, and they both turned to see who had caused it. Once they were both turned, their eyes went wide with shock at what they saw behind them.

A spirit.

The spirit was female and translucent. She was roughly Ryou's height, and she had long gray-blue hair that fell in long tendrils down her back to her ankles. She wore a white longsleeved shirt with a neon green corset-blouse over it, and from it came a long pale pink skirt. In her hair was a pale red rose.

"Y-you're a..." Bakura trailed off. The female spirit smiled sadly.

"_My name is Elda Maverick. I was the one who wrote that letter when I was alive. I wrote it to the man I loved before I killed myself,_" she whispered. Ryou felt his heart skip a few beats, and then the ghost looked to him and Bakura.

"_He and I were not supposed to be together, but we stayed in love for such a long time. He then had to leave because his father found out about us, and then he told me to wait for him. I couldn't do it and then killed myself by drowning. Now, I want nothing but to see him again, in his spirit form,"_ she whispered.

Bakura and Ryou nodded before taking the letter into their hands.

"We shall take this to the place where you died, and then we'll find your lover and give it to him," Bakura promised. Elda nodded and thanked them before allowing the door to open, since she was the one who locked it up.

And with that, they both raced to find where she had died.

_Run to where you want, run to where you want  
I am gonna find you  
There aint no distance far enough  
My love's gonna find you_

_Run to where you want, run to where you want  
Maybe I'll remind you  
There aint no engine fast enough  
My love's gonna catch you_

"'Kura, you sure this is the place?" Ryou shouted as he and Bakura raced along the edge of the ocean.

Bakura nodded.

"Yeah! Elda said that this was where she jumped and killed herself!" he said before stopping. His hikari came up behind him and looked down to see the ocean churning, and then he and Bakura looked around to one another.

"Now what?" Ryou asked. Bakura looked around and gasped when he spotted something in the ocean.

A translucent figure of a man with long brown hair and glazed over purple eyes. He was dressed up like a pioneer, all in black, and he looked to Bakura and Rtou before narrowing his eyes and then throwing water, like a tidal wave, at them.

"_Who are you!?_" he bellowed.

Bakura and Ryou gasped in shock. /Y-You think that's Alan-san?/ Ryou asked through the mind link that he and Bakura shared.

Bakura nodded. //Wouldn't shock me. How many ghost do you know that are running around?// he asked. Ryou shrugged as if to say that Bakura was right, and then he pulled out a small necklace that he wore right near the Sennen Ring around his neck.

The necklace was silver with a blue gem, and Elda had given it to them to show Alan.

Alan's spirit stopped his attack from the sea and stood silent before taking a few steps forward, placing his hand near the gem. His fingers traced it, and then he slowly took it into his pale hand. Ryou was shocked it didn't sink through.

"_Elda..._" Alana whispered before looking at the two silverettes.

"_She sent you both here, didn't she?_" he asked. Bakura nodded and stood before Ryou in a protective fashion. Alan then closed his eyes and nodded slowly before looking to Ryou. He reached forward, seeing Bakura tense.

"_I'm sorry. But can you call Elda here?_" he asked. Ryou nodded and some how sent a message up to Elda, and in a few moments, she was right by his side, her eyes wide with shock when she saw her lover right before her.

Elda breathed silently, which was strange, since she was a ghost.

"_Alan_," she whispered. Alana smiled before reaching forward and touching Elda's translucent cheek, a smile on his lips. Elda nearly started crying, but she didn't before she turned to Bakura and Ryou.

The two ghosts went before the two silverettes and smiled at them, reaching forward.

"_Thank you for reuniting us,_" Elda said with a grin. Alan nodded.

"_We owe you a great amount,_" he stated.

Bakura and Ryou noddes slowly and told them that it was all right. Ryou slowly sighed, sad that he hadn't been able to confess to Bakura how he actually felt about him. He felt as though Bakura would never know how he felt.

Maybe he and Bakura would never be together.

"_But... Can you both do us a big favor?_" Alan asked. Bakura and Ryou glanced over at them in confusion, and Elda slowly came before Ryou, looking him right in the eyes with her own emerald green ones.

"_I want to be able to feel again,_" she whispered before entering Ryou's body. Ryou gasped and looked over at Bakura, seeing Alan's spirit fly right into his body. Instantly, they were both coated in a pale baby blue light.

Bakura being possessed by Alan.

And Ryou being possessed by Elda.

_Run to where you want, run to where you want  
I am gonna find you  
There aint no distance far enough  
My love's gonna find you_

_Run to where you want, run to where you want  
Maybe I'll remind you  
There aint no engine fast enough  
My love's gonna catch you_

Ryou gasped as his body glowed with a pale light, and his heart slowly pounded as if it were being coated in a thin layer of ice. His green eyes widened in shock.

'_I-I can't move or speak. My body won't respond..._' he thought in shock. He could feel Elda shifting around inside of him, as if trying to find her way to control how his body moved around and functioned, so she could move it.

Ryou gasped as a hand went over his pale cheek and turned his head so that his eyes were locked with pale purple ones.

Bakura's.

'_K-Kura?_' Ryou thought in shock. Bakura stared at Ryou, his eyes looking as if he were full of concern. Ryou was unsure if it was Bakura looking at him, or if it was Alan staring down at him right now. Ryou felt a blush on his face.

'_Oh, Bakura... What are you thinking right now?_' he wondered. Bakura leaned down and came merely inches from Ryou's face, but the silverette hikari instantly knew that it was Alan controlling him. Ryou felt his heart fluttering.

'_Bakura, don't you see how much I love you? I don;t know if you feel the same, but I..._' the silverette hikari felt tears in his eyes. He didn't know whether they were his tears or if they were from Elda, but right now, he didn't care. All he wanted was for Bakura to know how he felt.

Bakura mouthed a name, but whether it be 'Ryou' or 'Elda', he leaned down and closed his eyes, lacing his arms around Ryou's waist and drawing him close. Ryou gasped as the possessed silverette yami came closer to him.

Then, their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Ryou's eyes went wide, and he felt the kiss become more and more passionate, and he knew that it was Alan doing all this. He was trying to kiss Elda, whom had taken over Ryou's body, but that didn't matter to the hikari.

He was kissing Bakura!

Ryou felt Elda control his eyes and make them close. Bakura's had been closed for a little while, and poor little Ryou couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Bakura/Alan held him close around the waist, drawing him as close as possible.

Ryou kept his eyes shut, moaning quietly into the kiss.

'_Bakura... What are you thinking right now? Do you enjoy this? Or are you only doing it because Alan's spirit is controlling you?_' the little hikari thought.

Suddenly, both Elda and Alan vanished from within Ryou and Bakura, the blue glow around the two vanishing. Somehow, air wasn't a major issue for them, but Ryou half expected Bakura to draw away instantly the moment he was freed.

He did the opposite.

Instead of pulling away, Bakura held Ryou closer and made the kiss more pleasureable, running his tongue over Ryou's lips, begging for entrance. Ryou agreed and opened his lips slightly, moaning in pleasure as their tongues battled for dominance.

Ryou was amazed and shocked at the same time, while he wasn't sure of what Bakura was feeling. But all of the emotions he thought he felt coming from the mindlink between him and Bakura seemed too real to be imaginary or just pleasure.

Bakura truely loved him.

//Hikari...//

Ryou gasped as he heard Bakura through the mindlink.

/H-hai?/

//Ra, don't do that. You sound so adorable, and it gets me all flustered...//

/O-oh. S-sorry.../

//Oh, Hikari. I never realized how much I truely loved you...//

/Y-you love me?/

//I do..//

/Oh.../

Ryou felt tears falling from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Bakura and placed them on his back, near his shoulder blades. Bakura held Ryou firmly and brought their lips even closer and more passionately.

Ryou couldn't help but smile inwardly.

/I love you too, my darkness./

//I am glad, Yadonushi.//

And even with their air slowly started to become low, they held each other and continue their kiss, knowing that they owed their thanks to the two spirits whom had taken control of their bodies and held them so close to one another.

And to the haunted house, for starting this night.

And this relationship.

* * *

Me: Awwww XD That was totally fluffy!

Lucy: Bakura and Ryou are totally in love with one another! I don't care what any of you say!

Me: Yeah!

Lucy: Okay! Please review nicely!

Me: No flamers! And please tell us your favorite part!

Lucy: Thank you all for being so kind!

Me: Yes! Thanks, miina! Please review!


	9. Terror in the Snow

**Title**: Terror in the Snow

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; suggested YamiXYugi

**Summary**: Ryou comes home during a blizzard from school, and a sudden sickness causes him to collapse and get buried under the snow. Bakura, being worried, runs out into the storm to find his hikari. Will he find him in time, and confess his true feelings before it's too late?

Me: Here's the next one-shot!

Lucy: Yup! Yami and Yugi play matchmaker for Ryou and Bakura!

Me: And innocent Ryou is harmed by snow!

Lucy: _Hypothermia_!

Me: And Bakura goes to save him!

Lucy: Enjoy this story!

**_Chapter One: Terror in the Snow_**

It was deep into the winter, and the snow was falling all over Domino city, covering the dark city with a blanket of pure white.

The sun had long since set, and the bell struck seven times, signaling that it was seven o'clock, and that most jobs would be ending around this time. The school had been canceled, due to how deep the snow was and how harsh it was falling.

Everyone usually hated the snow in Domino, since it usually was very cold and could easily take away a life. And thus is why so many people hated the snow fall in the city of Domino.

But for two silverettes, this snow was about to bring them closer than they would ever believe.

* * *

"Stop it, Yugi-kun! It's not funny!"

"Oh, relax, Ryou-chan! It's gonna be just fine!"

"Yeah, so you say," the silverette hikari said while looking out the window, his eyes narrowing as they scanned the white lands. Yugi smiled sadly at his friend before placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Relax, things are gonna be all right," he promised. Ryou shook his head slowly.

"I don't think so. There's no way Bakura could ever fall in love with someone like me," he said. Yugi rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder, bringing him closer. They were very close friends, and Ryou knew he could trust Yugi with anything.

Truth be told, Ryou was a little scared about going home, since he knew that his yami, Bakura, would be there. No, Bakura didn't beat Ryou or ever harm him, but Ryou was afraid of telling the yami his true feelings.

Yugi pursed his lips tightly.

"Ryou-chan, if you don't tell him, then you'll never know about whether or not Bakura likes you back," the star-haired hikari said. Ryou frowned and looked over to his friend.

Ryou hated it when his friend was so optimistic, but he had to admit, he did feel a little better by his friend saying such kind things to him. The silverette then shook his head and smiled sadly before looking out the window.

"There's no chance. Bakura hates me," he whispered. Yugi smirked.

"There's no chance of that, Ry-chan," he stated. Ryou shook his head slowly.

"You don't know," he said before standing up and thanking Yugi for letting him come over. Yugi nodded before letting Ryou walk past him. The star-haired hikari rose to his feet before letting Ryou walk to the door.

"Want one of us to walk you home?" Yugi offered, but Ryou shook his head slowly.

"No. I'll be all right," he said with a smile before turning and heading for the outside. As the door slowly closed, hiding Ryou behind it, Yugi turned to his yami, who was perched on the couch by the phone.

"Yami..." Yugi breathed, and Yami nodded before reaching to the phone.

"Already ahead of ya, Hikari," he whispered before winking. Yami then dialed the phone and held it to his ear as it started ringing. He let it ring for a few moments, and then the phone picked up.

"_Moshi moshi. Bakura Ryou speaking,_" a voice said, and Yami scoffed.

"Give it up, Tomb Robber. I know it's you," he replied. He heard Bakura growl over the phone.

"_What do you want, Pharaoh-sama?_" the former thief taunted. Yami snickered at the nickname and at Bakura's attempt to sound scary before he became serious.

"There's... something you should probably know," the star-haired yami of the Sennen Puzzle whispered, and Bakura stayed silent before he waited for Yami to continue on with what he was going to say.

Yami sighed.

It was now or never.

* * *

Bakura rolled his brown eyes and leaned against the couch, ignoring whatever was blaring on the television.

It was some kind of winter special, but it didn't interest Bakura in the least. He was bored because his hikari, Ryou, was supposed to be home ages ago, but he hadn't shown up. The thief started to get worried, until the phone rang.

Deciding to play a prank, he picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi. Bakura Ryou speaking," he grinned. He was totally gonna get this sucker.

"_Give it up, Tomb Robber. I know it's you._"

Bakura narrowed his eyes in anger.

"What do you want, Pharaoh-sama," he taunted. He heard Yami sigh on the other end of the phone, and he could tell that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"_Your hikari just left here a few moments ago. But there is something you might wanna hear about. It's something very serious, and my aibou is worried about your aibou because of it,_" Yami stated. Bakura was confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"_Bakura... Just... confess to Ryou..._" Yami said before hanging up the phone. Bakura stayed silent and looked at the phone before hanging it up and sitting on the edge of the couch, where he had been merely moments ago.

Bakura looked at the ceiling and thought about his feelings. He admitted to himself a long time ago that he was only using Ryou as a tool, but when he had gotten his own body, and became... friends with the Pharaoh, he started to notice things.

Ryou was no longer a pawn.

The way Bakura saw it, everyone in their little gang involved in the Sennen Items was like a chess piece. Some were pawns, many of them being Yugi's friends, but then the ones in the back row were him and Yami, opposite sides.

He was the black chess piece, Yami the white.

To Yami, however, Yugi wasn't a pawn. Yugi was the queen that stood right next to him on the chess board. His friends were all in the front, guarding him, while some others closer to his heart were the people by the chess piece's side.

Bakura didn't have these. He was the lone King with his pawns.

But what was Ryou?

At first, Ryou was a pawn. But what was he now? Had he gone from being a small black pawn to being the queen that stood right by Bakura's side?

The former thief raised his arm up over his eyes.

"Ryou, please come home soon before these emotions tear through me. Please, tell me what these feelings are," he whispered before drifting to a peaceful sleep that no one had ever believed the tomb robber could go in to.

* * *

"Gotta... get home... Gotta... be near... Bakura..."

Ryou trudged through the knee deep snow, his head lowered to keep the rapidly falling snow from hitting his eyes. He kept his hands up near his face to keep the snow from his face and giving him frostbite.

The last thing he wanted was to go to a hospital.

Suddenly, as Ryou was walking, his vision blurred, and a horrid pounding pulsed in his mind.

The little hikari moaned and looked around, seeing his vision going cloudy. He moaned and then collapsed to his knees, the illness making his bones and his form weak and unable to work as well as it usually did.

Ryou laid still in the snow.

"B-Bakura..." he whispered as his consciousness started fading.

Finally, Ryou fell unconscious and let the falling snow cover him.

* * *

Bakura slowly opened his eyes, only to realize that he had been sleeping.

The yami shook his head, figuring that Ryou would have been home by now. Afterall, the clock read sometime around six-thirty, and Yami had called sometime around five. Bakura rose to his feet and went to the stairs.

"Yadonushi! You home?" he called.

Silence answered him, and Bakura pouted cutely.

"Ryou? Are you giving me the silent treatement?" he asked. The same silence answered him. Bakura was starting to get worried. He knew that Ryou wasn't angry with him, because they hadn't fought at all. They never really did, but they did have their days.

"Yadonushi!" Bakura called. He looked around in confusion. "Ryou?" he asked. Then he remembered Yami's phone call, and he started getting worried.

Ryou was supposed to be home now.

//Ryou?//

/..../

//Ryou!//

/........./

//RYOU!!//

Bakura grabbed his black jacket and threw it over his shoulders and then running towards the door. He could feel Ryou's mindlink open, which would make it easy to find him, but since Ryou wasn't answering, it either meant Ryou was ignoring him...

Or that he was hurt.

Bakura threw the door open and slammed it shut before he tore down the streets. Snow littered the roads, but Bakura used his shadow magic to melt the snow the moment it touched him so that he had a clear path.

'_Shit! Ryou, where are you?_' he thought in horror. He decided to try the mindlink again.

//Ryou? Please, say something if you can hear me!//

/.......Ngh..../

//Yadonushi!?//

/Mm........ 'K-Ku...ra..../

//Are you all right!?//

/So.... c-cold... Bakura.... I..../

Silence.

//Ryou? Ryou! Ryou!! Ryou!! RYOU!!!//

Bakura cursed silently and went racing down the sidewalks faster. He was a blur of black and white, looking around and sensing where Ryou might be. He couldn't see him, but he had a feeling that Ryou was close by.

Bakura stopped when he felt Ryou's precense, but he couldn't see him.

"Ryou, are you here!?" he shouted. Bakura looked around the snow until he spotted a small mound that he had assumed was piled up snow. But then that's when he noticed something he thought would make his heart stop.

A pale yellow glow came from the snow.

The same color as the Sennen Ring.

"Ryou..." Bakura whispered in horror before he dove for the snow mound and started pushing the snow away quickly. Because of his shadow magic, the snow melted the moment he touched it, and it made digging through it all the more easy.

Bakura continued digging for a few minutes, biting his lip as he hoped that Ryou would be all right. Finally, Bakura spotted a patch of pale indigo and white from the snow, and he continued to dig through the white mound.

Bakura gasped in horror when he uncovered the thing under the snow bank.

"Ryou!!"

Ryou lay on his side in the snow bank, his eyes closed. His lips were parted slightly, his skin paler than normal. The Sennen Ring around his throat was glowing softly, but then it seemed to dull once Bakura appeared.

"Ryou!!!" Bakura shouted as he rolled Ryou onto his back. Ryou moaned, his head rolling to the side. Bakura gasped and drew Ryou into his arms, giving him a small shake. His wide brown eyes stared in horror at his young light.

"Yadonushi..." he whispered. Bakura then grit his teeth and pressed his cheek against Ryou's. "This isn't happening!" he hissed in concern. Bakura then drew away from Ryou and peered down at him, holding him closer to his own body.

'_Ryou's body is freezing,_' he thought. He then looked around and saw that no store near them was open. He hissed and then looked down at his unconscious light.

"Ryou, hang strong just a little longer, okay?" he yelled before taking off his black jacket and placing it around his light's cold body. He then stood, ignoring the cold that surrounded him, and then he raced towards his and Ryou's house.

"Hang in there, Yadonushi!" he shouted as he looked down to Ryou.

With that, Bakura practically flew towards the house.

* * *

"Gotta warm him up. Gotta warm him up. Gotta warm him up!!"

Bakura raced around the house, grabbing any blanket that he could and throwing it over Ryou, who was laying on the couch. Bakura had stripped Ryou of his clothes and placed him in his pajamas, and then placed every blanket he could find on the couch.

Ryou was still pale, but he wasn't moaning in pain anymore.

Bakura panicked and raced around, picking up something warm to drink. He sat near Ryou and tilted Ryou's head back, pouring the liquid down Ryou's throat before allowing him to swallow it. Bakura then laid Ryou back on the couch.

"Okay, okay, what do I do now?" he thought.

Bakura had never been this worried before. He usually knew what to do, but now, he was lost, and had no clue on what to give Ryou or how to make him wake up. Ryou had been unconscious for a few hours, and Bakura was starting to get worried.

'_W-what if Ryou never wakes up again?_' the silverette yami thought in horror.

He imagined Ryou laying on the couch for the rest of his life, his eyes never opening. Bakura imagined never waking up to see Ryou smiling at him and asking what he dreamed about. He imagined never walking into the house and having Ryou race up and ask how his day went.

He would miss Ryou in general.

"Ryou, don't do this! Wake up!" he shouted, giving Ryou a small shake. Bakura started panicking.

He couldn't call the hospital, because he couldn't read the phone book, and he didn't know the number for the hospital. Ryou had told him once, but what could they do? The roads were loaded in ice and snow. They'd never get there in time.

Bakura couldn't call the Pharaoh, because they couldn't do anything either. The snow would keep them in the Kame Game Shop.

Bakura couldn't do anything.

He looked down at Ryou and brushed a piece of hair from his face. Bakura frowned and laid his head on Ryou's chest, hearing his hikari breathing gently. The former thief reached down and clutched Ryou's ice-cold hand in his own.

"Yadonushi, you may never realize this, but... I don't want you to leave me. I-I know it might seem selfish but I don't want to see you go! You mean everything to me! If you spent nearly five thousand nears in a hunk of gold, you'd know how happy you make me. You'd know how happy I was to awaken finally and find you smiling at me, saying that you were glad to be my hikari. You'd realize that I wake up every day, having dreams about you, and love hanging around with you...

"You'd understand what I feel when you say my name. You'd understand what I want to say the most. I'm not good at this romance stuff, but..." Bakura was crying now. He swore that he would never cry after Kul Elna, but this was Ryou.

And Ryou was worth as many tears as Bakura had shed for Kul Elna.

"Ryou, I love you! Please don't leave me! Wake up!!" the yami shouted, tears pouring down his cheeks. He started sobbing on Ryou's chest, not caring if anyone saw or heard him. He was certain that no one would, but even if they did, he wouldn't have cared.

Sure, Bakura was a rough, tough king of thieves, but that doesn't mean that he didn't care about his hikari. He just never had the courage to tell him how he felt, because he was afraid that Ryou would reject him.

Especially after all the horrible things Bakura had done to him during the quest for the Sennen Items.

Bakura laid near Ryou for a few moments longer, sobbing his heart out. He just wanted Ryou to wake up. He didn't care if Ryou hated him or not, he just wanted Ryou to wake up and say that he was all right.

After a few moments, Bakura felt Ryou shift under him.

He blinked.

"Ryou?"

"Ngh...." Ryou moaned and slowly allowed his eyes to open up. Bakura felt his heart skip a few beats, and then Ryou looked over at him and smiled. With his pale skin, the smile was haunting. "Hey, 'Kura..." he whispered.

Bakura sighed. "Thank Ra," he whispered before laying his head next to Ryou.

Ryou smiled. "'Kura, did you mean all that stuff you said?" he asked.

Bakura gasped and then looked at Ryou, his face red. "Uh, I, uh, t-that is, I um....." the former thief stammered.

Ryou giggled and placed his hand on Bakura's head before bringing it to his nose and poking him once. Bakura squeaked and looked at his hikari, who was giggling.

"It's okay. I love you, too," he said.

Bakura gasped and then went to Ryou's lips. "You do?" he asked.

Ryou nodded, and then they both kissed one another passionately before breaking away. Bakura laid ontop of Ryou and placed his head near Ryou's shoulder.

The hikari laced his arms around Bakura's waist and then closed his eyes.

And the two lovers fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Awww XD He confessed!

Lucy: And saved Ryou from dying in the snow!

Me: Yes!

Lucy: Please review nicely or not at all!

Me: Thank you all! No flamers. You no like, then don't read!

Lucy: Please review!


	10. Winter Solstace

**Title**: Winter Solstace

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Bakura and Ryou have been friends since they were little. But when Ryou is chosen to be the King, Bakura is less than happy. Why? Because the King, in order to stay pure, must lose his memories of everyone who ever meant anything to him. And for Ryou, that means forgetting Bakura...

Me: This is a sad one!

Lucy: It really really is!

Me: Bakura and Ryou are really close friends (coughloverscough)...

Lucy: And Ryou becomes the King, which means that he has to forget everything he knew before he was King!

Me: Meaning, he has to forget that he ever knew Bakura!

Lucy: Please read on!

**_Chapter One: Winter Solstace_**

"Ha ha! You're kidding!"

"No, I'm serious!"

"Ha ha ha! Bakura, you're insane!"

The two silverettes, Bakura and Ryou, threw themselves to the ground and lay still. Both of them had been best friends since they were very little. Little enough to giggle, one village woman had told them.

Both Bakura and Ryou had silver hair, chopped into spikes that ended around their chests. Bakura's hair was more wild than Ryou's, and both had soft brown eyes. They were both pale skinned, like albinoes.

Bakura leaned his head against Ryous as they laid still.

"Ryou, thanks for staying with me today," Bakura whispered. Ryou smiled and gently took Bakura's hand within his own. He gave it a squeeze before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against Bakura's as they lay in the grassy field, right outside the village.

_Round we go_

_The world is spinning_

Bakura looked as Ryou started singing. He closed his eyes and looked away. "Ryou, enough of that. You don't have to sing that song," he said. Ryou grinned and shook his head before looking away and closing his eyes.

He inhaled, and Bakura knew that he was getting ready to start once again.

_When it stops_

_It's just beginning_

_Sun comes out_

_We live and we cry_

Bakura thought about that for a few moments. He was listening to this. He has heard it once before, and he had heard Ryou's mother sing it before she was killed. She told Ryou to sing it, and it would return memories long lost.

_Sun goes down_

_And then we all die._

Bakura looked away and sighed. He gave Ryou's hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it, and then he looked to the bright sky. '_Lovely. But not nearly as much as Ryou is..._' he thought before kissing the silverette's cheek.

Ryou blushed and clung to the silverette.

"Bakura..." he inhaled. The silverette clung to him and kissed Ryou's neck and his cheek as many times as he could before planting a small kiss on Ryou's lips. The two battled for dominance, in which Bakura won.

The taller male started removing Ryou's top, slowly lowering it. Ryou was dressed in brown rags, like a dress, so Bakura had to slide it down, exposing Ryou's pale shoulders. Ryou moaned into the kiss as he started to have his clothing removed.

After a few moments, a shadow loomed over them.

Bakura broke the kiss and looked up, seeing a man on a horse standing before he and Ryou.

The silverette climbed from Ryou and sat up, narrowing his eyes. Ryou sat up and started to fix his clothes. The man on the horse leaped off and took a single step forward. Bakura could see the fire in the man's eyes, and he knew that it meant business.

"Who are you?" the silverette snapped.

The man was silent, and he came forward. He kneeled down and took Ryou by the arm, dragging him upward. Ryou moaned in pain.

"We have been waiting, Your Majesty," the man said. He dragged Ryou to his feet and started taking him to the horse. Ryou struggled and bit, shouting and sobbing. He made a reach for Bakura, who was still behind.

"No! Let go of me! Bakura!!" he pleaded.

Bakura gasped. "No!!" he roared, making a dive for the armored man. The armored man turned and slammed his fist forward, catching Bakura by the throat.

He then brought the struggling boy closer, a smirk on his lips. "You're in way over your head," he said before hurling the silverette to the ground. Bakura hit it with a thud and moaned in pain.

Ryou gasped in horror and made a dash for Bakura, but the man placed him on the horse and climbed aboard. The man turned to Bakura and snickered evilly.

"I'll let you live today. But rest assured. If I meet you ever again messing up our plans, your death will occur," he said before running off. Ryou made one last readh for Bakura, tears pouring from his brown eyes.

"BAKURA!!!" he shouted.

* * *

Bakura waited hours before his strength returned. His eyes hadn't opened, but once his strength came, he was able to slowly open his eyes. The memories of previous events happened, and Bakura snarled before leaping to his feet.

He made a mad dash for the Castle.

Since the man was in armor that Bakura had seen men from the castle wearing, he knew exactly where to find Ryou. He would be at the castle, probably being tortured by those horrible men into giving them whatever they wanted.

And with Ryou's looks, it was probably his body they wanted.

'_You won't lay a finger on him!_' Bakura shouted in his mind.

He soared through the large, gothic city, looking for any sign of where Ryou was. There was a chance that Ryou was still in the city, though it was more likely that he was in the castle. He gave up and raced to the castle.

Somehow escaping the sight of the guards, Bakura went and raced to the highest balcony in the kingdom. He could sense Ryou in there. He wasn't sure of how or why, but he could tell that Ryou was in the high tower.

Once Bakura reached it, he threw the door open.

"Ryou!" he shouted in horror.

A figure standing near the window slowly turned. Bakura saw that the figure had a crown on his head, made of gold, and he was dressed in very royal clothes. He wore poofy sleeves, and Bakura could see that the man had long hair.

Once the figure came into sight, Bakura's heart stopped.

"R-Ryou..."

Ryou blinked a few times at the sight of the man before him.

"Do I.... know you?" he asked.

Bakura felt his heart skip, and then Ryou narrowed his eyes before stepping forward. The light was bad, so he wasn't able to see. Once he got closer, his eyes widened, and tears filled the brim of his eyes.

"B-Bakura!!" he sobbed, throwing himself against the silverette.

Bakura gasped before lacing his arms around Ryou's waist, drawing him close. The silverette held Ryou in his arms, whispering calming words to him. Ryou cried his eyes out onto the shirt that Bakura wore, ruining it, but Bakura didn't care.

Ryou was safe.

"I see you've found the king," a voice called.

Bakura looked up and spotted two egyptian males, no bigger than ten inches tall, floating before him. Both males had orange butterfly wings, and they were both dressed in white and black clothing. Both had lavender eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked.

"I am Marik," the wilder of the two faeries said. He pointed to the tamer one. "And this is my light side, Malik. We are the servants of the previous King," Marik said. Bakura tilted his head in confusion.

"Previous King?" he asked. Malik nodded.

"Aye. You see, our King has died, due to his ancient age. His death was recent, as you know," he said. Bakura nodded. "Which is why we needed a new King. However, we saw your friend Ryou, and he is very pure. He will make a great King."

Bakura was shocked.

They wanted to make Ryou into the King. Bakura thought that Ryou would be honored to become a ruler, and Bakura thought it would be interesting if he became that way. To be in love with a King would be strange.

But he didn't see a downside yet.

"However," Malik started. "If Ryou is to become the King, and he has already been chosen, he will have to be pure. And to stay pure, there are... prices that must be paid and given up to the gods," the egyptian faeries said.

Bakura tilted his head in confusion. None of this was getting through to him.

"It means," Malik started. "That Ryou will have to surrender his memories. All the happy times he's had with you, gone. He will forget you and never remember who you are," he said. The silverette gasped in horror.

Ryou was going to lose his memories? No! He wouldn't let that happen!

"But, he will get them back when he retires as the King," Marik explained.

Bakura shook his head violently. "No! You can't force him to do this! You can't just... seal away his memories and make him forget all the happiness that he has! I won't allow it!" the silverette shouted. He laced his arms around Ryou and yanked him closer.

Bakura took Ryou's crown from his head and hurled it to the ground. It skittered until it stopped before the small faeries.

"Tell your 'King' that we'll have nothing to do with him," Bakura snapped before turning and bringing Ryou down the tower stairs. He heard Malik and Marik sigh before picking up the crown, using both their strengths.

Bakura heard Malik's last words before they vanished down the tower.

"You can run. But fate has been decided. We are so sorry."

* * *

Ryou still clung to Bakura, as the sun started setting.

They were far within the city, and Bakura had no plan of letting Ryou go anytime soon. He had clung to him since the moment they escaped the palace and went past the guards.

They hadn't been spotted, but it had been close.

Ryou leaned back and looked up to Bakura.

"'Kura? What will I do? I don't want to forget you," Ryou whispered. Bakura frowned and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, drawing him as close as he could. Ryou blushed and leaned into the embrace.

"I won't let them," Bakura said before letting Ryou go. He smiled.

"I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" he said. Ryou nodded and beamed. He kissed Bakura good night before turning and going into the hut where he lived. Once he was inside, Bakura turned and started heading for his own hut.

But he couldn't stop thinking about Ryou.

'_No matter what, no one will take away his memories,_' he thought before vanishing inside the hut.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Bakura stormed through the city, snarling angrily, fists clenched.

He had found Ryou's hut torn and slashed, with notes from the castle guards. Most were threats to Bakura, but the silverette ignored them and stormed for the palace. He had to get there before Ryou's mind was wiped.

And then he would vanish.

"Ryou!" Bakura shouted as he kicked down the door to the Coronation room. Several guards whirled around in anger, their hands flying to their spears and swords.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" they shouted.

Bakura raced up and shoved them aside, stamping up to the throne, where the elders of the village were sitting. There was a figure near them, on the throne, and then the figure stood.

Bakura saw the figure and recognized him.

It was Ryou.

He was decked out more than he had been the day before, but it was definately Ryou. He seemed a little confused however, and he hadn't seen Bakura yet. He was looking towards the elders, who talked to him in foreign languages.

Ryou nodded slowly as he listened to the words. Bakura smiled, happy that Ryou was still okay.

"Ryou!" he called.

The king glanced up and then looked down at Bakura. He stood up and walked down, looking cheerful and happy. He wasn't smiling, but there was something about his face that seemed very calming, as if he was happy.

Once he stopped before Bakura, he peered into the taller man's eyes. Bakura gulped. Something wasn't right.

Ryou examined Bakura's face a bit more before he tilted his head and gave Bakura an innocent look that reminded the village boy of a small kitten begging for milk. It was too cute, but then Ryou's mouth opened and he spoke.

"Who are you?"

The words were like thousands of daggers in Bakura's heart.

He stumbled back a few inches, breath coming in ragged gasps. His brown eyes widened, and he looked into Ryou's eyes. He gasped when he found that they were pitch black instead of doe brown, the color Bakura had fallen in love with.

Bakura reached forward and caught Ryou's shoulders, squeezing them roughly. Since Ryou's memories had been wiped, he didn't know of pain.

"Ryou..." Bakura breathed in horror. Ryou stared into his eyes again. The souless black abyss mixing with wide brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked again.

"D-don't say that! Please don't say it!" Bakura begged, dropping to his knees, his hands sliding to the hem of Ryou's waist.

Ryou tilted his head in confusion and looked down at Bakura. Something in his mind was clicking, but nothing added together. This man seemed so familiar, yet the new King was not able to place the name of him.

His memories were too far gone.

Bakura shuddered, tears threatening to fall within any moment. His body shook, and he hugged Ryou around the waist, crying hard.

"Please don't say that, Ryou..." he whispered.

If Ryou was scared or freaked out, he showed nothing. Not an emotion crossed his soulless eyes. He reached down and touched Bakura's shoulder, then tilted his chin up so that Bakura's tear-stained face was looking into his.

Ryou breathed gently.

"Who are you?" he whispered. Bakura moaned in sorrow and dropped to his knees, sobbing into his hands. He had never felt this broken before, and he didn't know why. He knew that it was about Ryou, but he never imagined these words to hurt like this.

One of the servants slowly went near Bakura. "Sir, he is our new king. His memories were erased," he said. Bakura sobbed harder at those horrible words. "But, he will get his memories back once he retires as the King. In about forty years, his memories will be returned to him," the servant said.

Bakura frowned and stood up. He wiped his eyes and went to Ryou.

Ryou felt Bakura's hand slide up his shoulder and then go to his cheek. The silverette glanced up, and saw Bakura's solemn face.

"Ryou, do you really not-" Bakura choked back a sob. "-recognize me?" he whispered. Ryou tilted his head in confusion and opened up his lips once again.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Bakura frowned and shook his head. "That answers it," he said.

The silverette leaned forward and looked into Ryou's eyes. They held no emotion. He knew that Ryou had forgotten everything. His emotions, the moments he and Bakura had spent, their love.

It was all gone.

Bakura frowned and leaned forward, placing his lips against Ryou's. The king didn't know what he was feeling, but he felt like this was right. He waited a few moments before Bakura drew back. The silverette stepped back slowly.

He looked to Ryou and frowned. "Ryou, I love you. So much more than I've loved anyone before. You mean the world to me, and even if you don't remember, I will love you for eternity," he whispered.

Bakura then turned his back and looked to the sky.

"I wish you the best of luck. Because I can't promise I will be here when your memories return," he whispered again. The silverette stepped towards the palace exit, and then he turned and frowned, tears burning his eyes.

The servants were silent, and Ryou, who was still confused, didn't speak a word. Bakura sobbed softly.

"I love you, Ryou. Farewell," he said.

And with that, the silverette village boy vanished from the castle and into the city.

The servants were silent, and then they turned to Ryou, who was staring at the door. Once of the servants went up and placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder, a false grin on his face. He didn't want the King to know there was something wrong.

"Not to worry, Your Majesty. That man will never bother you aga- Your Majesty!?"

At the sound of the servant shouting, the others turned and gasped at what they saw. In all their years, no king had ever done what Ryou was doing. They all lost their emotions, it was not possible to do what he was doing.

Tears were sliding down Ryou's cheeks.

He didn't know why, but his heart was hurting. After that man had left, Ryou's heart hurt. As if it had just been stabbed. He didn't know why, but all he could so was allow the tears to pour from his black-colored eyes and stream down his cheeks. And left himself to mourn the lover he could not remember.

* * *

_Three Years Later...._

"Make way for the royal guards!"

The sky was dark, threatening rain. The message rang through the town, clear as day, despite the thick clouds.

Many citizens started bawling as the guards brought something to the center of town and set it down. They moved aside so that everyone could see what it was. Many women screamed and cried, while children mourned.

Elders bowed their heads in respect. Men took off their hats and held their heads down, tears snaking from their eyes.

Bakura, now nineteen years old, came from the crowd, covered in a cloak. He was a mess. His hair was messy (he hadn't brushed it ever since), and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. His face was also tear-stained.

'_What's going on?_' he wondered as he made his way to the front of the crowd. Once he saw what had happened, his heart skipped several beats, and his eyes went wide. He could have sworn that he died and then came back to life in an instant.

Laying before him, on a casket, was Ryou.

The king had his arms folded over his chest, his eyes closed weakly. His skin was pale, as if he were covered in dust, and his lips parted slightly. Bakura expected him to leap up and shout 'Boo!', and that this was all a cruel joke.

But the lack of breath disproved his denial.

Ryou had died.

Bakura flung himself to the ground before the casket and screamed. Tears poured from his eyes, and he continued screaming. The rain came and soaked everyone, and some people held him in their arms, trying to calm Bakura down.

It took hours for him to stop crying.

When he heard the guards speaking, he caught one part that talked about why Ryou died.

"He died because of a broekn heart. He didn't remember why, but... Not being with his lover killed him inside and eventually, he lost his will to live," the guard said. Bakura gasped and covered his eyes, remembering what he ahd said to Ryou.

'_Oh, Ra, it's all my fault..._' he sobbed.

Once again, his screams restarted.

* * *

Bakura hadn't left his hut.

He left once or twice a month to get fresh food, but mostly, he sat in the hut and hummed the song that Ryou sang often. The silverette went once or twice to Ryou's grave, where he would sink to his knees and shout.

He'd always ask why Ryou died, or why he didn't come to Bakura earlier. He would shout things that weren't Ryou's fault, but mostly, he'd say how much he loved him. He also said that he would not die, since he knew Ryou would want him to live long.

But it was so hard to do.

Bakura sat in the hut and closed his eyes, feeling tears form again.

He was shocked that he had any left, since he had thought he cried them all in the last sixteen years. He was a young thirty-five year old man, and he was amazed that he could still cry the way that he was able to.

"Ryou..." he whispered.

Suddenly, a soft knock came to his door.

Bakura weakly stood and wobbled towards the door. His hand snaked to the handle, and he gently opened the door. The sun burned his eyes, but once he got used to it, he gasped at what he saw right before him.

Ryou.

Bakura gasped and backed up, covering his eyes. Ryou followed him with a kind smile. "Bakura..." he breathed, reaching out towards the elder silverette.

Bakura shook his head and covered his ears, sinking to his knees. He cried and held his head.

"No, it's an illusion. G-go away! You've cause me enough pain! Lord, take this apparition from me! Don't torture me anymore! I'm begging!" the silverette sobbed.

Ryou frowned and went to Bakura's side and hugged him.

Ryou drew back softly and smiled. "I'm no apparition. I'm a reincarnation. I just have all my previous memories. And I mean all of them," he said. Bakura gasped and gently held Ryou.

"T-then sing the song you sang," he said.

He had to be certain. Ryou grinned and held Bakura in an embrace. He closed his eyes and gently rocked them both back and forth, his eyes closed softly ad gently.

_Round we go_

_The world is spinning_

Bakura's eyes widened. It sounded exactly like Ryou when he would lay in the fields and sing to Bakura. He felt his heart skipping, and he wanted to hold the silverette, but he had to be certain that it was Ryou.

_When it stops_

_It's just beginning_

_Sun comes out_

_We live and we cry_

_Sun goes down_

_And then we all die._

Bakura cried out in happiness and joy. He cried and held Ryou close. "It is you!" he sobbed. Ryou smiled and held his close, closing his eyes and rocking him gently back and forth. He smiled and then whispered.

"Yes. And this time.... I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Me: Ryou came back! (The song Ryou sang was what Samara from the Ring sang)

Lucy: And when he started crying after Bakura left, even if he didn't remember him, that means that he still loved him, even if he didn't remember!

Me: Oh, that's so sweet XD

Lucy: Please tell us what your favorite parts in this were. We love hearing them!

Me: Please comment nicely, everyone!

Lucy: Please review and we'll update soon!


	11. Become a Gentleman

**Title**: Become a Gentleman

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language and suggested themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: After a threat against Malik, Ryou dares Bakura to be a gentleman for their trip to the smoothie shop. But when Ushio attacks Ryou and hurts him, will Bakura remain a true gentleman, or will he kick Ushio's ass?

Me: Next one-shot!

Lucy: Ryou and Malik force Bakura to be kind and gentleman-like when they're at a Smoothie Shop.

Me: But when Ushio hurts Ryou, will the dare mean nothing?

Lucy: What will Bakura do?

Me: Please read on if you want to find out!

Lucy: Please enjoy this!

**_Chapter One: Become a Gentleman_**

Ryou sighed and leaned back against the couch.

His house was abnormally quiet. Bakura had gone off a little while ago, and he insisted that Ryou stay home. Ryou, not in the mood to argue, had agreed, and was now reading his favorite book while sitting on his couch.

He quite enjoyed the quiet.

The silence was broken when a knock came to the door. Ryou looked over and smiled.

"Come in!" he called.

The door opened, and his best friend Malik, the hikari of Marik, appeared, still halfway hidden in the doorway. Malik looked around, a nervous look on his face. He then spotted Ryou and chuckled softly.

"Hey, Malik," he called.

"Hi. Is Bakura here?" Malik called, rather nervous.

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "No, he's not home. He went out a little while ago and I haven't seen him in a few hours. Why?" he asked. Malik heaved a sigh of relief and came inside, revealing that he had a red metal baseball bat with him.

"Good. Then I won't be needing _this_ thing," he said.

Malik placed the bat by the door and kicked off his shoes. He then made his way over towards Ryou's couch and plopped down next to his fellow hikari friend. Ryou chuckled a little.

"What up with the bat?" he asked, supressing laughter.

Malik rolled his eyes and looked away. "Bakura's out to get me! I challenged him by saying that I could beat him in a fight, and he said 'Oh really', and then did his evil laugh like he's always doing. You know, the one from when he was working for Zorc? Anyway, then he vanished and I ran here because I have _no_ clue where that man is!"

Ryou rolled his brown eyes and turned his attention back to his book, which was a story called "_Domino Eiyu_". It was pretty good. "It seems that Bakura's being uncivil again," he said.

"Tell me about it. I doubt Bakura can be a gentleman for even a few minutes," Malik said.

Ryou blushed and looked away. "Oh, not true. Whenever we're in bed together, he's always such a gentleman and he protects me. But I see what you mean. He needs to be civil," the silverette said.

Malik gave a nod and then closed his eyes, trying to calm down just a little bit.

After a few moments, the door flew open.

"Hikari? I'm home!"

"HIDE ME!!" Malik screamed, diving into Ryou's lap.

Ryou sighed and smiled as Bakura came walking into the room. The tomb robber looked at Malik and pulled his lips back in a grin before he turned to Ryou and held him in his arms, after pushing Malik off.

"Hey, Hikari," he said.

Ryou smiled and then frowned. "Hey, Bakura. Um... Malik told me that you were being uncivil again," he said. Bakura frowned and turned to Malik, an evil grin on his face.

"Did he now?" he asked.

Malik squealed in horror and dove into the couch, but Ryou held Bakura back. He said that he agreed with Malik, and Bakura protested. Ryou confessed that he was still in love with Bakura, but they just wanted to test something. They wanted to see if Bakura could be a gentleman, kind and caring, when they went to the Smoothie Shop in downtown Domino.

"Heh! I can be a gentleman if I want!" Bakura snapped.

Ryou frowned a little. "But we just want to see if you can be civil tonight. Just change out of your Gothy clothes and do what we say, please?" the hikari asked.

Bakura shot him a look and flashed Ryou a wicked and evil smirk, crawling closer to him. "And... if I am civil when we go out, what will you do for me in return?" he asked.

Ryou matched his smirk almost perfectly. "I'll let you be as uncivil as you want with me _tonight_," he said with a wink.

Malik choked on his drink and cracked up, but that went ignored. Bakura snickered and mentally cheered. He then turned to Malik and gave a exaggerated smirk.

"Sure. I think I can do it," he said with a laugh.

Little did Bakura know, he was in for the time of his millennium.

* * *

_Down at the Smoothie Shop Around 7:30 PM..._

"Come on, Bakura!"

"No, Hikari!"

"Come on! It's not that bad!"

"Shut up, Malik! This is _your_ fault! You're the reason Ryou dressed me like this!"

"Oh for goodness sake! _No one_ is going to laugh at you!"

Ryou gave a grunt as he yanked Bakura into the Smoothie Shop, but the yami instantly turned and tried to go back out. Malik and Ryou latched themselves around Bakura's waist and shoved him into the store before slamming the door behind them.

That earned them a few stares, but then everyone went back to eating their food or drinking their drinks. Everyone was use to their hijinx and strange behavior, and no one cared.

Bakura sighed as he looked around. "Hikari, I wanna go home," he said.

Ryou shook his head and placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Oh, come on. You look great!" he grinned.

Bakura cast him a strange look before looking down at his body. Malik and Ryou had dragged him into the closet after they made the deal, and then they decked him out in clothes that made Bakura want to throw up.

Ryou and Malik had given him a pair of pale purple jeans to wear, and they had taken all of his gothic chains away. His gothic shirt was replaced with a white short-sleeve top, and he also wore an open purple vest on his shoulders. On his feet were white boots. His hair had been brushed and all the chokers he wore were gone.

"I feel stupid..." Bakura growled.

Ryou grinned. "Trust me, you look great. You should wear purple more often. It's your color," he said.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked towards the back of the shop, where there were some mirrors. He saw his reflection and made a pose for a few seconds.

"You really think so?" he asked.

Ryou grinned. "I do," he blushed. Bakura blushed back and then sat at a table with Malik and Ryou.

After a while, they got talking about the things that were civilized. Bakura didn't do anything inhumane or disgusting, and that made Ryou happy. He was glad to know that his yami could be civil when the occasion called for it.

But then, Ushio and his gang came walking into the shop.

Right up to Ryou's table.

"Hey. If it isn't Bakura Touzoku," Ushio snickered. Bakura drew in a sharp inhale and looked away. Ushio grinned. "What's the matter, Princess? Ain't you gonna fight us like usual?" he asked.

Bakura grit his teeth but kept to his word. He had promised that he wasn't going to uncivil today, so he had to stick with it. Ushio made a reach for the food on their table and lifted it up.

Ryou cast Ushio a glare. "Ushio, put that down. That's ours," he snapped. Bakura nodded with an approving smile. His hikari was learning and taking after him after all.

Ushio flashed then an evil grin.

"Oh, my mistake. Here you go. You can take them back," he said.

Ushio then grabbed the front of Bakura's shirt and dumped the food down it. Bakura stayed silent for a few moments while Ushio's gang laughed hysterically.

Bakura slammed his hands on the table and started to rise, but Ryou grabbed his wrist.

"Bakura, don't!" he called. Bakura started to protest, but Ryou silenced him with a quick kiss. "It's okay. You promised to be civil. I'll handle Ushio and his group. Just go clean up from what they did, okay?"

After that, Ryou stormed over to Ushio.

"Hey!" he roared. Ushio whirled around, and Ryou backed up a few steps out of fear. He then frowned. "Look. I know you fight us because you're really unsure about who you are, and that's fine. But there are other ways to take out anger, okay? You don't have to go throwing stuff at us or dump food down Bakura's shirt, so, why don't you just-"

Ushio smirked and grabbed Ryou before hurling him backwards.

"Agh!" Ryou cried as he crashed into one of the smoothie tables, knocking it over. He clutched his arm, which had a small gash on it. Malik gasped in horror and was instantly by his best friend's side, helping him up. Bakura stared in horror as Ryou sat up weakly, glancing down at the wound he had been given. Ryou looked right at Bakura.

"Bakura..." he whispered.

Bakura nodded slowly. "Y-yes, Hikari?" he asked.

Ryou remained silent for a few moments, clutching his bleeding arm while Malik tried to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. Ryou then glared at Ushio, and nodded to Bakura once. His face showed anger.

"Rip his head off."

* * *

At his Hikari's request, Bakura slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

Ushio chuckled and smirked at his gang.

"He's gonna rip my head off? Heh. I don't think so, Princess," he said. Bakura stood up and glared at Ushio.

He cried out a battle cry and leaped over the table before slamming into Ushio, head on. The force knocked the tree-like student to the ground, Bakura scrambling ontop of him. The yami, who was very short compaired to Ushio, slammed him to the ground.

Ushio struggled and tried to flip, wanting to get at Bakura, but the yami was making it hard for him to move.

Bakura took Ushio's arm and yanked it behind his back, nearly snapping it. Ushio cried out and flailed, but Bakura dug the heel of his boot into Ushio's back, making it impossible to start and struggle without hurting him.

"Tap out!" Bakura shouted, but Ushio didn't give in.

Ushio flipped over, finally able to reach Bakura, but all it did was get him a kick in the face. Ushio tried to reach for his bleeding nose, but Bakura didn't allow him to move. He scrambled to the top of the bully and kicked him in the teeth a few more times.

Once that was finished, Bakura leaped up, bringing Ushio with him.

A crowd of smoothie buyers had gathered around, watching the fight with horror and amazement. Ushio was a good foot taller than Bakura (Bakura's about 5'7"), and everyone was amazed that such a small boy could cause so much damage.

Even Ushio's gang was shocked.

Bakura dragged Ushio near the door and spun him around once. He then hurled the dizzy, beaten bully towards the door. Ushio hit it, opening it, and fell into the sidewalk. He then scrambled away.

Bakura, still with his adrenaline and his anger, glared up at the rest of the gang.

If looks could kill, then these people would have died instantly. Bakura's hair was messed up, and his eyes were wild and red with anger. His teeth were like fangs, and his body was tense, as if he were ready to pounce.

Bakura slammed the door open and roared at the gang.

"_GET OUT_!!" he shouted, using shadow magic to make his voice sound more menacing. The gang squeaked and tore after Ushio, the tall bullies all whimpering. Bakura shouted one more threat in Egyptian before he slammed the door to the shop shut behind him.

Bakura panted heavily after yelling so much, and he made his way over to Ryou, bounding across the store quickly. Bakura dropped to Ryou's side and gave him a hug.

"You all right?" he asked. Ryou grinned and gave his yami a small nod.

"I'm fine, Bakura," he said. Bakura sighed in relief and then looked around at the crowd.

They were all staring in horror. But then, they all errupted into a fit of cheers and comments, saying that they had never seen anyone take on Ushio like that before. They were all shocked and amazed by it.

Malik snickered as Bakura helped Ryou up.

"Guess you lost the deal. But..."

The three friends hugged one another, and then Bakura gave Ryou a kiss. He held his hikari close while Malik looked around at the still cheering crowd. He then flashed Bakura one of his usual grins, closing his eyes happily.

"You're better off as the horrid menace you are. So that you can protect Ryou."

* * *

Me: Awww XD How cute! Rule number one: Never. Piss off. Bakura!

Lucy: Bakura quit being a gentleman in order to avenge his precious Ryou! And he kicked Ushio's ass too!

Me: That's awesome!

Lucy: Yeah!

Me: And he gets to be uncivil with Ryou tonight! Please tell us your favorite part!

Lucy: Please review nicely!


	12. Loki

**Title**: Loki

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: While enjoying their summer without school, Bakura and Ryou get a knock at the door. Upon answering it, Ryou is sexually harassed by a young man who looks almost identical to Ryou. But this man is not who you'd think he was! How will our two silverettes survive this?

Me: The next one-shot!

Lucy: A family member of Ryou's shows up!

Me: And causes issues!

Lucy: Please enjoy meeting Loki XD

Me: Enjoy XD

**_Chapter One: Loki_**

[One Sunny Day at the Bakura Household...]

"Hikariii...."

"Whaaaaat?"

"I'm boooored...."

"Why are we talking like this?"

"I dunno."

Ryou sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. It was in the middle of the summer, which meant no school. Bakura, personally, enjoyed summer the most because it meant he could spend all his time with his hikari.

When Ryou had school, they could do none of that because of homework.

Ryou groaned and sat up. He rubbed his head and then clicked the fan onto a higher setting.

"Oh, Ra, why is it so hot in here?" he asked.

"That's because you're in here, Hikari," Bakura smiled. Ryou rolled his eyes and flashed his lover a cute smile. He then flopped back down on the couch and groaned. The heat was starting to get to him.

Bakura heard the groan and forced himself to sit up.

"Ohh, Hikari, are you okay?" he called. Ryou raised his hand and waved it slowly.

"I'm fine," he murmured.

Bakura nodded and then he heard the doorbell ring. He sat up and tried to answer it, but he found that he was paralyzed from the heat. He collapsed back to the couch he was on and waved his hand to Ryou.

"Yadonushi, can you get that?" he asked. Ryou groaned and nodded.

"Uh-huh," he whispered.

He forced himself up and went walking to the door, unaware that he was wearing only a black camisole and a short pair of black shorts. He grabbed the door and opened it slowly.

"Hello?" he called.

Suddenly, before Ryou got an answer, he felt something crash into him, forcing him into the house as the door slammed. His body racked with pain, and then Ryou groaned. He felt something snake around him, slamming him against something hard, and then he felt something else.

A hand moving to a... certain area that no one but you and your lover should touch.

"I-I-IYAAAAAAGH!!!!"

"Hey, cutie! Remember me?" a voice called with a giggle that Ryou recognized all too well.

"Yadonushi!!" Bakura shouted as he heard Ryou scream. He leaped from the couch he was on and came tearing into the room, ripping his aibou from the attacker's grip. He glared at the person and then stopped, blinking once.

The person looked similar to Ryou.

He was about the same age and height, and like Ryou, he had pure silver hair. His eyes, however, were bright red and looked like they had gold pupils instead of black. His hair was also much longer than Ryou's in the front, twisting and snaking around his form like two snakes.

He was dressed in a black choker and a long blue spagetti strapped dress-like tunic that made him seem almost like a girl, but Bakura knew better. He had seen his share of effeminate males to know that this was a boy.

But who was he?

"Ooh!!" the boy squeaked. "How adorable! You look just like my little Ryou! A female-ish man as well!" the boy latched himself against Bakura's bare chest and smirked. "Nice body, very good. And you're just like Ryou. Especially in looks. Everything looks female except for this," he touched Bakura's chest. "And then there's this," he said, reaching his hand to Bakura's jeans and grabbing him.

"Yeep!" Bakura yelped, turning red. He drew away from the man quickly. "Yo, what is up with you and grabbing people in the are no one should touch, huh?!" he snapped.

The boy snickered. "Nice man, Ryou. This the yami you were talking about?" he asked. Ryou nodded and then went near Bakura. He sighed and pointed to the man who was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Bakura, this is Loki," he said.

"Loki, huh? You must be... Ryou's cousin?" Bakura asked.

Loki remained silent before he burst out laughing. Tears streaked from his eyes and he pounded his hand on the wall. Ryou shook his head and looked to Bakura, who was pouting. He had no idea why he was being laughed at.

Ryou held Bakura and smiled. "Bakura... Loki actually is, um, Loki actully is my, uh..." he paused after taking a few deep, soothing breaths and then sighed. "My grandpa..."

* * *

Bakura...

Was shocked.

He stared at Ryou before looking to Loki, then back to Ryou. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and then turned around once. He rubbed his eyes again and stared at Loki. He blinked once more.

"What!?!?" he shouted, eyes doubling.

Ryou nodded slowly and pointed to Loki, who was smiling like an absolute moron. "This is my Grandpa. His name is Loki Bakurae. He's the father of my Dad," he said.

Bakura squeaked. "W-what?! Were you one when you had his father or something?!" he shouted. Loki fiddled with a long strand of his silver hair and laughed, shaking his head from side to side.

He rubbed his eyes and then looked at Bakura.

"He's a fine treasure of a man. A little excitable, but..." Loki scanned Bakura up and down, then ran his hands over his body. Bakura resisted the urge to slap Loki away, but something in his mind told him to advise against it.

Loki 'hmm'ed in thought before clapping.

"I approve! I full-heartedly approve!" he said. Ryou blushed and laughed nervously.

"Good," he said.

Loki nodded before flashing them both a smile. "So.... Had sex yet?" he asked.

Ryou squealed in embarrassment. Bakura, getting aggrivated with Loki making his hikari squeal and blush like that, which usually meant Ryou was uncomfortable, dove in front of him.

"Yo, what is up with you and sex?! How old are you, anyway?" he shouted. Loki grinned.

"87," he confessed. Bakura gagged and looked at him. He looked roughly 16 years old, and not a day past. He looked very similar to Ryou, as if they could be twins with one another.

Bakura turned to Ryou and pointed. Before Ryou could explain, Loki slipped in.

"Being a spirit from the Sennen Ring, I'd expect you to recognize a shadow creature when you see one," he taunted. Bakura was about to strike him when he suddenly stopped and replayed his message.

"Shadow creature?" he asked.

Ryou nodded.

"My grandfather is a shadow being. Like a yami, just not sealed within a Sennen Item," he explained. Loki grinned and gently ran a finger over his smooth white skin and chuckled to his grandson.

"This is why I love it. 87 and I can still run around and flirt without it being gross," he smirked.

Bakura frowned a little. How could the grandfather of his hikari be a shadow being when his hikari wasn't? "Then how come Ryou isn't a shadow creature. If his dad was one, why not him?" he asked.

"His father was a shadow being, but he had no powers. So technically, he was mortal. Which is why Ryou is a hikari," he mentioned. Bakura nodded and then Loki grinned.

He latched himself around Bakura's neck and smirked.

"Now... if you want my kawaii grandson, you're going to have to listen to me and obey my commands," he said with a dark chuckle. Bakura laughed nervously and then looked to Ryou.

Ryou shrugged and frowned.

Loki snickered.

"Here's the laws of the Over-Protective Look-Alike Grandfather," he laughed.

* * *

[Several Days Later During the Night...]

"Come on, Baku-chama! I'm the King! You have to do it!" Loki shouted.

"No way, Loki!" Bakura shouted.

"I told you, call me 'Grandpa!'" Loki shouted.

Ryou rolled his eyes. Bakura and Loki had decided to play a game called 'The King Says'. The rules were: if you drew the stick with a K on it, out of however many sticks there were (enough for each player), you were the King, and got to dare someone to do something.

And sadly for Bakura and Ryou, Loki had gotten to be the King...

Again.

"Come on! I know you're a yami, but are you a big baby as well?" Loki taunted. Bakura snarled.

"I'll show you who's a baby!" he bellowed. Bakura then grabbed Ryou around the waist, drew him close, and then he rolled over and commanded Ryou to sit on his back. Ryou did so, and then Bakura went to work.

Bakura groaned and shoved himself up off the ground one last time. He had been commanded by Loki to try and do 100 push-ups with Ryou sitting on his back. Not that Ryou weighed much, but it made things difficult.

"100!!" Bakura shouted. His arms gave out and he collapsed face-first to the ground.

Loki cheered. "Nice! Four minutes. New record," he cheered. Ryou grabbed Bakura's shoulders and leaned down so that his mouth was near Bakura's ear.

"Are you all right, Bakura?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Yadonushi. Just please get off me," he said. Ryou nodded and then scrambled off of Bakura, taking his seat next to him. Loki then looked around and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

He smirked and looked to the stick he had.

"Okay. Now... I think I'll... do this..." he said, scooting over next to Ryou. Ryou blinked and watched as Loki reached forward and drew him close. The silverette shadow being snickered and slowly brought his lips closer to Ryou's.

Ryou blinked in confusion, not getting what his grandfather was trying to do.

But Bakura sure as Hell got it.

'_Nooo!! You psychotic female-ish looking person who happens to be over 80 years old! Back away from my hikari!!_' Bakura thought, eyes wide.

Loki spotted this and smirked before placing a kiss on Ryou's nose and leaning back. "You honestly didn't think I'd do that, right?" he asked. Bakura stammered before falling over. Loki smirked and then looked at the time before he rose and cracked his back. He smiled at Ryou. "Well, I best be going," he said. Ryou pouted.

"Do you have to, Grandpa?" he asked.

"I think it's be best. That bastard will be here sometime soon, and also..." Loki snickered and looked to Bakura. "I don't think this one can handle much more excitement from me," he laughed.

Loki went to the door and then turned to Ryou.

"I'll be checking up on you every now and again. Farewell," he said before opening the door and shutting it.

Before Loki fully vanished, he turned to the door and smiled, knowing that his grandson and his yami were not able to see that he was still standing there, looking towards them.

"You know, Bakura, I didn't enjoy you at first. But, seeing how loving and protective you are of my grandson, I approve of your union. You are going to make a great lover," Loki grinned.

He then laughed to himself.

"And in the distant future, a good father," he smiled.

With that final sentance to the unknowing silverette lovers, Loki turned and vanished down the streets, into the fog, like most shadow creatures his age often did.

* * *

Me: Ha ha! Loki's awesome!

Lucy: And he allows Bakura to stay with Ryou!

Me: Thank Ra! Lol, poor Ryou and Bakura! Loki really shook them up!

Lucy: But at least they're alone with one another again XD

Me: Please review and we'll update as soon as possible! XD


	13. To Say Sorry

**Title**: To Say Sorry

**Genre**: romance, angst, drama, fluff

**Rating**: T for language and suggested themes

**Pairing**: BakuraXRyou (very, insanely mild RyouXAkefia)

**Summary**: Long ago, the king over the vampires learned that his brother had been killed by his 'queen'. The king went to murder the queen, and, afraid of death, the queen lost control and nearly killed us all. At least... that's the version everyone knows.

Me: This is a one-shot....

Lucy: Meant for Tendershipping fluff and awesomeness!

Me: Please look forward to this!

Lucy: It's fluffy, sad, romantic, and dramatic!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: To Say Sorry_**

Long ago, nearly 700 years ago, there lived a nation of vampires.

The vampires were ruled by the King and the Queen, two pure blooded vampires, not a single trace of human blood inside of them. These two beings possessed magic unimaginable. For this, the King was called 'The Endless Night' and his queen, 'The Endless Moon'.

Both loved each other very much, until the tragedy occured.

The King's brother, a sickly dhampire, was murdered one day by horrible means. Torn and slashed to pieces, his brother was left in his home, destroyed by his murderer, who reamined unknown.

The King was torn by his brother's death, and for nearly 200 years, mourned him.

That was, until he was sentanced for execution.

The humans took his queen hostage, and showed the King the queen's necklace, to prove that they had taken him. However, the necklace belonged to the King's brother. And had vanished when the King's brother was murdered.

That was when the King realized it.

His darling queen had killed his brother.

The King went to the humans to be executed, determined to drag his queen with him. The queen, half mad with fear and pure horror that the king was going to kill him, lost control of his endless dark magic.

And almost destroyed the world.

Humans with great magic came and sealed away the queen, locking him into an eternal sleep until his seal was broken, in which case the queen would awaken, and possibly use his magic to destroy the world once again.

And the King, still bent on rage, searches out to find his queen and destroy him for his revenge.

At least...

That's the version everyone came to know about what happened 500 years ago.

But was it really the truth?

* * *

[500 Years in the Future in a Ruined Field Far From Domino City]

"Stand at your ready! This is it!"

Soldiers swarmed around the giant cross and locked their weapons around it. They kneeled before the giant stone cross and peered up to it, their leader taking a few steps forward.

Anzu Mazaki, their leader, sighed and pulled a cigarette from her lips.

"Is this the real deal?" she asked. One of the soldiers nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am. The 'queen' is here," he said. Anzu nodded and then bit down on the cigarette, her fangs breaking through it. She turned to the human soldiers and raised her hand into the air.

"Stand ready! No telling what Ryou will do when he wakes up!" she shouted.

The soldiers nodded and aimed their weapons towards the giant stone cross, getting ready for it to snap open. Anzu could feel the energy pulsing from the seal, and she knew that this was the real one.

No lie.

Anzu grinned.

'_Now, we'll know what really happened,_' she thought. She then aimed her sword forward. "Get ready now! All of you, fire your magic into that seal and snap it apart!" she commanded immediately.

The soldiers complied and fired their magic at the seal, hitting it with a rainbow of magical abilities. The magic slipped in and out of the cracks within the seal, shattering away at it until finally, it snapped.

The stones shook, lurched, and moaned before crumbling away.

Revealing the queen.

The queen was a young man, no older than eighteen years old. He has long silver hair that swished around behind his head, falling to his shoulders if it wasn't for the magical wind around him. His eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep, oblivious to the passing years.

The queen was dressed in pure white, a long dress of white, that seemed to glow with the magic that surrounded him. The queen had his arms folded over his chest, like a vampire from the hollywood film, Dracula, did whenever he was sleeping. The brunette vampiress smirked and glanced up at the queen.

"We found him. We found Ryou. No... We found the Queen," Anzu said with a smile.

Slowly, the queen started falling from the area where he had been floating, and Anzu got ready to where he fell. She stood ready, since the queen was falling with no more strength than a feather. When Ryou landed, Anzu caught him and gently brought him to the ground. The glow around him vanished, and Anzu knew that the flow of time that had been ceased finally picked up for the queen.

Anzu sighed and pushed some hair from Ryou's face.

"Ra, 500 years and he's barely aged a day. How lucky for him, no?" she asked with a small laugh. Some of the soldiers joined in, but most of them were looking at Ryou with interest. One of the soldiers stepped forward.

"That's the queen? But he's merely a child," he said.

Anzu grimaced. "You'd think that, being human. You may not know, but vampires live to be 10,000 years old. It's not uncommon for them to look this young. Ryou is only 700 years old," she explained.

Some of the soldiers coughed in shock, others shaking their heads, mumbling about not being able to survive that long. Anzu ignored them and gently shook Ryou by the shoulder.

"Your Highness?" she called.

Ryou remained silent, still asleep, and then Anzu shook him gently once again. Ryou's eyelids fluttered, revealing pale green eyes, and he looked around a bit.

Anzu smiled. "Hey, your Highness," she said. Ryou looked at the unfamiliar faces and shrunk down. Anzu frowned. "It's all right. No one's going to hurt you here," she said.

Ryou looked around and opened his mouth, as if wanting to say something, but not a sound came out. He cleared his throat, a horrid, rasping sound, and tried once again.

Nothing came still, so Ryou coughed and looked to Anzu.

"...ra... Wher...e's... Ba...ra..." he whispered.

Anzu frowned and tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked. Ryou looked to the moon, which was at its cresent phase. He made a reach for it, looking to his hand as the pale light glew off his white, diamond skin.

"Bakura... Where is... Bakura?" he whispered, looking around.

Anzu frowned and knew that Ryou must still be afraid after what happened. "It's all right. Bakura's not here. He can't find you here, and he won't harm you anymore," Anzu said.

Ryou looked around and leaned his head back. He seemed to be spacing out, since his eyes looked distant. His lips shuddered, and then Ryou frowned, his heart pulsating.

"B-but... if Bakura's not here.... Then.... who will save him?" he asked.

"What?" Anzu asked.

"Save him. Bakura's gonna get...." Ryou started getting uneasy, whimpering, tears flowing from his eyes. "Bakura's gonna get executed. Someone save him for me! Please save him, someone!"

Anzu tried to calm Ryou, but it would not work.

"Ryou! Ryou, Bakura's not here! 500 years have passed since the day he was supposed to be executed!" she shouted. Ryou paused when he heard this and fell silent, his eyes looking over to Anzu, scanning her to see if she was lying to him. He reached for her and gently cradled her cheek, frowining.

"Then... where is he?" he asked.

Anzu frowned and shook her head. "That I do not know. He just.... vanished one day after what happened," she said. Ryou stayed silent and then looked to the sky.

"I can feel him. Take me to him," he said.

Anzu hesitated and then nodded slowly. "As you wish, Your Highness," she said.

* * *

A silver-haired young man sat at a desk, watching some colorful computers flash images of data and DNA that he had never seen before. He watched with ease, dressed in all black, purple-brown eyes on the screen.

One woman came to him and bowed.

"Your Majesty, someone is here for you," she said.

Bakura, the vampire king, lowered his drink and rose. "I see. Very good. No more testing on me today? Now you bring me guests?" he asked. The woman smiled and nodded before taking Bakura to the front of the research center.

Bakura had been here ever since he had been found fatally wounded. These people helped him and had healed him, and then they asked to do research on him so they could learn about his kind. It had been a quick 500 years.

"Here," the woman said, scooting Bakura forward.

Bakura looked up and spotted some soldiers, as well as a dhampire that he recognized as Anzu Mazaki. She had been in his kingdom, but she was little when he was in power. Next to her was a person.

A young man who Bakura recognized.

His eyes went wide.

"R-Ryou?" he whispered.

To Bakura, Ryou had not aged a single day. His skin was flawless and white, hair long and clean, and he was still as beautiful as Bakura could remember him being. Bakura had aged, but only appared a year older.

Bakura stepped towards Ryou.

'_He's... alive?_' he thought in shock.

Bakura stood before Ryou, a frown on his face.

"Ryou... you..." he whispered. Ryou looked to the ground and frowned a little, his heart pulsating. Bakura still hated him, he could tell that he did. He knew Bakura was going to ask, but Ryou had to do it. He had to.

"Why?" he asked.

Bakura froze as he walked forward. "Why what?" he asked.

Ryou snapped him a glare. "You know what! Why didn't you kill me?! Why did you let me live... and let yourself almost accept execution? WHY!? TELL ME WHY!" Ryou shouted, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Bakura frowned and gently cradled Ryou, smiling down at him. "Because I forgave you," he said. Ryou shook his head.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I love you."

"How? How can you love me when I was the one who caused you so much pain?" Ryou asked.

Bakura sighed and rose to his feet. He stroked Ryou's pale cheek and then smiled down to him with a smile of pure love. "I forgave you because... I couldn't hate you. I loved you for 200 years, and I loved you too much to hate you for eternity. I admit I hated you when I found out, but... I couldn't hate you anymore," he whispered.

Ryou frowned and closed his eyes.

"I have... a confession," he said. Bakura tilted his head. Ryou looked up to him. "I did not kill Akefia."

Bakura froze stiff and took a single step backwards. "B-but you had his necklace. T-the one that vanished when Akefia was killed..." he stopped when Ryou shook his head slowly. Ryou frowned.

"I got it when I visited Akefia. The day before... he was killed," he whispered.

* * *

_"Akefia?" Ryou called, opened the door to the small hut. Akefia looked over and smiled. Akefia was a pale young dhampire who looked almost exactly like Bakura, just more frail and sickly than his older full half-brother did._

_"Oh, Ryou. You came to visit me," he smiled. The Bakura look-alike doubled over in a fit of coughs and then smiled. "I'm glad. I was afraid that no one was going to come and visit me while I was recovering from my illness," he said._

_Ryou frowned._

_"Akefia, you need rest. Please take a rest, all right?" he said. Akefia frowned back._

_"Oh, Ra, no. If I do, then I'll miss all the action," he chuckled. Ryou rolled his eyes and then turned to Akefia once again. Akefia sat down and gently handed Ryou a small necklace. It was round with a triangle in the center, along with a golden eyes._

_"Hey. If I die, take this for me, okay? Take it and bury it with my remains," he said. Ryou frowned and then nodded._

_That was the last time he saw Akefia alive._

_The next time..._

_He would be laying in a sea of crimson blood._

* * *

"The next time I saw him, Akefia was in a puddle of blood, dead. I did what he requested and kept his necklace, but his body was buried in secret. I did not ever find the grave, so I could not keep my promise to him," Ryou whispered.

Bakura frowned.

"B-but... Akefia was... why did you..." he whispered.

Ryou closed his eyes as tears started building. "I wanted you to smile. Ever since Akefia was killed, you would smile, but they were never true smiles. You were always holding back tears. I couldn't bear to see you like that. I tried my hardest to find out who killed Akefia, but I never found the killer. I never knew who killed him," Ryou said, shaking.

He then looked up, tears streaming from his cheeks.

"So, I staged myself as the killer."

* * *

About five-hundred years ago, back in the vampire kingdom, Bakura strode around the kingdom, trying to forget how sad he was. His brother had been murdered, and it was still unknown as to who the killer was. Bakura was both upset and aggrivated by this. Suddenly, people surrounded him from all sides.

"Who are you!?" he snapped.

The human elders took a single step back. "You, Young and King Vampire King, we have taken your queen hostage," they said. Bakura's eyes went wide with both rage and horror.

"You took Ryou!? Ra, how much more are the gods planning on taking away from me!?" he roared.

One of the elders stepped forward and held out something. "We have this necklace to prove it," he said. Bakura looked up and spotted the necklace, and his eyes went wide with horror. The necklace was gold and Bakura recognized it.

It had belonged to Akefia.

Bakura narrowed his eyes once everything came crashing down on him.

Ryou had killed Akefia.

The king narrowed his eyes into slits and then stepped towards the humans. "Take me, then," he snarled.

And with that, the humans dragged Bakura to the human castle.

Meanwhile, in the human castle, Ryou stood with several spears in front of his throat. The humans kept on apologizing for having to do this, but Ryou merely kept his silence and said nothing to them, his eyes closed.

Deep within Ryou's mind, his heart was crying.

'_Bakura... by now you must realize that I 'killed' Akefia. I... was not able to find the killer, so I faked myself being it. Please kill me and get your heart to return. Please, Bakura,_' the silverette vampire queen thought, eyes closed. Bakura was brought in, guards around him. He glared up when he spotted Ryou. Ryou frowned. '_Kill me..._' he thought as Bakura stepped forward.

The king walked up and reached for Ryou, hands ready to kill. Ryou closed his eyes and waited for his life to be torn apart. All he wanted was for Bakura to avenge Akefia. He didn't care what happened to himself. Suddenly, a soft hand landed on Ryou's cheek, holding it gently. Ryou glanced up and saw Bakura giving him a small smile.

"I forgive you."

"W-what!?" Ryou breathed.

Bakura nodded slowly. "I forgive you for killing Akefia," he said before placing a kiss on Ryou's forehead. He then turned and walked towards the people, saying that he was ready to be executed. Ryou tried to run for him, but the spears in front of him made it impossible.

'_NO! Bakura!!_' Ryou thought, tears filling his eyes.

A human lifted up a sword and aimed it at the King, who was kneeling before him, eyes closed, awaiting his death. Ryou's eyes were wide with horror.

'_Someone save him! Help! Someone!! Some.... one..._'

As the sword approached Bakura, Ryou's eyes glew bright white, and he cried out in rage and agony. Bakura glanced over as a large amount of spirtual energy came from Ryou's body, tearing apart the humans.

Bakura gasped and stared at Ryou.

'_Ryou..._' he thought.

[Short While Later]

Bakura was found wounded by several scientists. They took him to their lab and healed him. Meanwhile, Ryou's magic created a barrier around him so powerful that only the most powerful human sorcerers were able to seal him.

And then...

Years passed.

* * *

'_Ryou... didn't kill Akefia. He was trying to let me have my revenge so that... I would be happy? B-but, Ryou..._' Bakura couldn't speak when he came out of his flashback. Ryou was in front of him, tears streaming from his brown eyes, and he was choking out sobs.

Ryou looked at the ground.

"I only wanted you to smile again. Not a fake one. A real one. So, I pretended that I had killed Akefia. I stayed sealed away for 500 years, and now that I'm out, I had something I wanted to say for 500 years..." he whispered.

Ryou sobbed. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I was. I know you must hate me, but I am so sorry. I not only hurt you physically, I must have caused you a lot of pain when you thought that I had killed him. I'm so sorry, Bakura..." he said.

Bakura frowned and then hugged Ryou tightly. "Ryou..." he breathed. "Forgive me. I should have realized that you could never kill Akefia. I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Ryou sobbed and held his lover close, knowing that they were both never going to be taken away from one another ever again. Ryou smiled, and then Bakura held him close, calling him all the loving names he had when they were the King and Queen.

And with that, the story of a vampire king and queen came to a close. In the end, both just wanted a chance...

To say sorry.

* * *

Me: Awwww XD I'm crying! That was awesome!

Lucy: Okay! Please tell me your favorite parts!

Me: Please! I want to know what you liked the most about this!

Lucy: Thank you all!

Me: Please review, tell us what you liked the most!


	14. Hild

**Title**: Hild

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: After Loki's arrival, Bakura and Ryou are still shaken up by him. But when Ryou gets a message in the mail that says 'Ryou, the bastard's coming', he starts freaking out for reasons Bakura doesn't know. But when a mysterious person arrives on the porch the next day, Bakura's fears will be confirmed.

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Right after Loki's arrival!

Me: Another of Ryou's family members arrives!

Lucy: So please enjoy it!

**_Chapter One: Hild_**

Ryou and Bakura's lives had returned to normal as soon as Loki left, and nothing was as hectic as before.

Loki hadn't called or left any notes for them, though Ryou and Bakura were very careful when answering the door. They would peek through the peekhole first (which they forgot they had), and if it looked like Loki, they would protect... certain areas from being grabbed.

But, since he had left, nothing bad had happened.

Until they day Ryou checked the mail.

Ryou reached into the mailbox and yanked out the letters. Most of them were bills that his father would pay, and some telemarketing items, but one folded up note caught Ryou's eye. He gingerly held it up and read it.

In scrawly letters were the words...

_Ryou..._

_The bastard's coming._

_-Loki_

Ryou reread the note many times until something clicked. He remembered Loki always referring to someone as 'The Bastard', and now that he had gotten this note, he knew exactly who Loki meant.

"AAAAAAGH! LOCK THE DOORS!!" he shouted, slamming the door shut.

Bakura, who had been watching the television, came bolting in. Ryou was stacking things in front of the doors, not allowing anyone to come in. The yami stepped forward.

"Ry, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Hiding!!" Ryou shouted to his yami before ducking behind a chair.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

As if to answer his question, a knock came to the front door. Bakura turned and went to the door to answer it, since Ryou was hiding. Ryou was shouting for his yami not to do it, but Bakura paid him no mind and slowly opened the door to see who it was.

"Hello, how can I-huh?" Bakura froze and stared.

Before him was yet another Ryou look-alike.

This person was roughly the same height as Ryou, give or take an inch or two. His eyes, however, were about the same color as Ryou's, a pale green, like a peridot. His hair was the same length as Ryou's, and the same style in the front, but it was up. His hair was put up into two spikes ponytails that stuck out from his head. Under one of his eyes was a small red star, and he was decked out in an exotic red and black outfit, one that seemed like it came from another country.

Ryou slowly stepped forward.

"Ah, Ryou!" the man yelled, his voice holding an accent that mixed between British and French.

The man launched himself past Bakura and clung to Ryou. Ryou sighed and gave the man a hug back before prying him off. Bakura stared as Ryou pointed to the man that was standing before them.

"Bakura, this is Hild Manjouram. He's my-"

"Oh! How adorable!" Hild shouted, throwing himself forward and latching onto Bakura. Bakura looked to Ryou and blinked a few times. Ryou laughed and shook his head slowly.

"This is my Grandfather on my mother's side," he confessed.

Bakura stared down at Hild and nodded. "I take it he's a shadow creature, too?" he asked. Hild, catching this, slid from Bakura and stood before him.

"Aye? Shadow creature, too? Does that mean there was another one besides you here?" he asked, tapping Bakura's shoulder. Ryou nodded and then stepped forward.

"Yes, Grandfather. Um... Grandpa was here earlier," he confessed.

Hild was silent for a few moments before he scoffed. "Hah! At least I did not show up when that barbarian was here! Feh, he's got to be the most horrible gentleman in the world! Always grabbing people in places no one wants to be grabbed," he said with a scoff. "I, however, am much more kind. I am not always doing zis," he said, saying the 'th' sound like a 'z'.

He snapped his hand forward and grabbed Bakura right in the place Loki had grabbed before, and the former thief leaped back. "Hey!" he shouted, burning a deep crimson. Hild turned to Bakura.

"Vell, anyway, there is a reason I came here in ze first place," he said. Hild then grabbed Bakura by the back of the shirt and yanked him down. "I came here to test if you were worthy to be my grandson's yami, as well as his lover," he snickered.

* * *

"Oi! Ryou! How do you work zis thing!?"

"H-hold on, Grandfather!"

Bakura rolled his eyes as Ryou raced up and helped Hild attatch the duel disk to his arm and set it up. According to Ryou, Hild had never been one for technology, so when it came to it, he was a little, as Ryou said, dumb in the head. Bakura snickered as he watched Ryou fumble with the Duel disk on his Grandfather's arm.

Hild held up the disk.

"Okay! Let's start the duel!" he shouted. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"You go first," he said. Hild frowned.

"Very well zen," he said.

* * *

Near the end of the duel, Bakura had Dark Necrofear out, and Hild had Giant Axe Mummy on his field. Bakura's lifepoints were much less than Hild's, but in one attack, he wound manage to take Hild out. Bakura glanced down at his hand and snarled. '_If I fail, then Hild will take Ryou away from me,_' he thought. He glanced up at Hild, who was humming.

"Oh, zis is fun," Hild said with a grin. "You are going to lose, Thief King."

Bakura snarled. "I don't think so! Necrofear, kill the Axe Mummy!" he snapped. Hild glanced up and thought about activating his trap, but he stopped and looked down to see Ryou looking at Bakura with sorrow in his eyes. Hild sighed.

'_I guess... I can let him win this time,_' he thought. Necrofear tore the Axe Mummy to pieces. Hild's lifepoints went down to zero. Hild smiled and clapped. "Merveilleux! Very good! You won!" he smiled.

Bakura frowned. "You had a trap. Why didn't you play it?" he asked.

Hild smiled sadly at him. "Because my kawaii grandson would be upset if you weren't in his life. There was no way I could win ze duel knowing that I would make him feel bad if I won," he said.

Bakura nodded, and then Hild turned to Ryou. Ryou came up and hugged Hild, thanking him softly, and then Hild turned to Bakura. He smiled at him with the same kindness that Ryou often displayed in his smiles.

"You better take good care of my grandson, okay?" he said. Bakura nodded, and then Hild clapped before leaping into the air. "Au revoir!" he called before cackling, vanishing into the air.

Bakura stayed silent before turning to his hikari. Ryou grinned and chuckled nervously. The yami kept a straight face and then shook his head with a sigh.

"Is all of your family nuts?" he asked.

Ryou grinned. "Yeah, pretty much. But then again, so is my yami."

"Niiiice! Love you too, Hikari!"

"I know."

* * *

Me: Yikes! Hild, though he hates Loki's guts, is almost exactly like him!

Lucy: That's crazy!

Me: Hey, at least he allowed Bakura to stay with Ryou.

Lucy: Yeah.

Me: Please comment nicely and we shall update soon!

Lucy: Please review XD


	15. Zorc's Keys

**Title**: Zorc's Keys

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: AkefiaXBakuraXRyou

**Summary**: When Zorc implanted a part of himself in Bakura and made the yami his agent, he targetted Ryou and Bakura to be the Keys to opening Hell's Gate. But Akefia is the key to close that door. Can he save his two lovers in time before Hell's Gate opens fully and absorbs them both within it?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: A Bakushipping one!

Me: Finally! And, for everyone who was looking for humor in this one, there is hardly any. It's fluff!

Lucy: Please enjoy it XD

**_Chapter One: Zorc's Keys_**

"Let... me... GO!!"

"Aan! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

"Grr!! I'll kick your ass! Unhand us now!!"

"Release them," Zorc smirked, now in a human form. In his human form, he had long black hair that fell around his knees in a messy fashion, and his eyes were a deep crimson, nearly black. He was also dressed in all black.

The several guards, who were both tall, muscular people dressed in black leather, nodded at their master's commands and threw their two captives to the ground.

Bakura Touzoku, the spirit of the Millenium Ring. And Ryou Bakura, his hikari.

"Ouch!" Ryou cried as he hit the ground face-first. Bakura grunted as he tumbled to the ground, flipped forward, and then landed on his back next to Ryou, who was on his face.

Bakura snapped up and glared at Zorc. "You mother fucker! What's the big idea kidnapping us like this!?" he snapped. The dark god smirked.

"Now, now, Bakura. Is that any way to talk to your boss?" he asked.

Bakura snarled in anger. "Fuck you!! I will do not a single thing you say! You fucking monster!!" he roared. Zorc smirked and then looked down to see Ryou writhing and moaning on the ground. Bakura saw this and gasped. "Ryou!" he cried, placing his hand on Ryou's shoulder. "You all right?"

Ryou nodded gently. "A-ah. I am..." he whispered.

Bakura nodded carefully and then glared at Zorc. "What is he doing here? I was the only one that you infected and controlled, so why is Ryou-koi here? He has nothing to do with whatever you are planning!" Bakura snapped.

Zorc grinned.

"Actually, he does," he stated.

Bakura frowned. "What does that mean?" he asked angrily. Zorc grinned.

"You see, merely by sharing a soul or a bond, as you call it, you have linked him. You are both Keys in my plan to destroy the world," he smirked. Bakura gasped and then looked to Ryou sadly.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Ryou grinned. "I love you," he smiled. Bakura smiled and laced an arm around his hikari's shoulders. Ryou then shuddered and looked up at Zorc, whimpering softly at his attacker. "W-who are you? Why did you take us?" he whispered.

Zorc snickered.

"Simple. I wish to destroy both of you. Well, not yet. You see, you are both Keys to open Hell's Gate. When that happens, your souls will get sucked into Hell, a nice little treat for them," he smiled.

Ryou, getting braver, snarled.

"And what if we refuse?" he snapped.

Zorc smirked evilly. "You will not have a choice. Because, by nature, when you get close to the Gate, your will vanishes and you will have no choice. You have to do it, whether you wish it or not," he grinned.

Bakura growled.

"You'll pay for this when Akefia gets here!" he snapped.

Zorc grinned.

"He'll never do it in time," he said before snapping. The two guards yanked Ryou and Bakura to their feet and shoved them into the center of a circle that looked similar to the Spell-Binding Circle card.

Once Bakura and Ryou were on it, something snapped in their minds.

Dark clouds seemed to roll in the skies, and both Bakura and Ryou felt their minds slipping into the darkness, their will vanishing. Both of them were shaking, trembling as an overwhelming power swooped over them.

Bakura lifted his head, feeling something move over his body. Like tentacles.

'_Words are filling my mind. W-what is this?_' he thought.

Both Bakura and Ryou trembled.

"G-Gods of Hell and Heaven above... G-guide us..." Ryou shuddered and then collapsed to the ground, shuddering violently. Bakura, even in his dark state, looked down to Ryou.

Ryou was hudding his body, shuddering, his eyes blank. That's when Bakura saw it. Dark marking, like vines, on his hikari's skin. Under his hikari's left eye was an arrow shape, and Bakura looked to himself and saw the same marks, the arrow under his right eye.

"G-guide me to... H-Hell's..." Ryou shuddered.

Zorc smirked at the hikari's struggling. "Are you going against your instincts?" he asked.

Ryou and Bakura gasped before their instincts as the Keys of Darkness took over, and they both lifted up, staring blankly ahead as magic and darkness started swirling around them both. "Gods of Heaven and Hell, guide us to Hell's Gate," they both whispered in trace-like states, looking to the skies.

And then their souls departed from their bodies.

* * *

"Bakura... Ryou... Please be all right!" Akefia shouted as he came running after Zorcs minions.

He remembered exactly what had happened. He, Bakura, and Ryou had been at the house, watching some videos, when minions of Zorc tore in and shattered their wall. They had grabbed Bakura and Ryou, kicking and screaming, and then they had been dragged off. Akefia tore after them, but then they had knocked him unconscious.

When Akefia came to, he was tearing after Zorc.

And finally, he found him.

And his lovers.

"Ry! 'Kura!!" he roared, leaping down from the cliffs. He landed on the ground before Zorc. The evil lord smirked and looked down at Akefia, a horrid grin on his face.

"Welcome, Thief King. A little late, however," he said.

"What!?" Akefia snapped.

"Your lovers are far beyond your reach now. I should know. I sent them into Hell's Dimension myself," he grinned. Akefia snarled in rage and leaped forward, grabbing Zorc and jerking him forward.

"Damn you, Zorc! I'm going to rescue them!" he yelled before throwing Zorc away, and racing to Bakura and Ryou.

Akefia held Bakura in his arms, and the silverette yami was unconscious. He gave him a single shake, as if he would simply wake up. Akefia grit his teeth in rage and horror.

"'Kura? 'Kura, wake up!" he hollered. When Bakura didn't Akefia laid him on the ground and went to Ryou. "Ry?! Ry!! Wake up!" he begged. The two lovers of his remained silent.

Akefia moaned in discouragement.

"There is nothing you can do!" Zorc taunted. Akefia frowned.

"Yes there is. I'm going to go into Hell's Dimension and rescue them both!" he shouted. Akefia then closed his eyes and then leaned his head back, feeling dark markings like Bakura and Ryou's, snaking over his body. Under both his eyes were arrow marks.

"Gods of Heaven and Hell! Guide me to Hell's Gate!"

Immediatly, Akefia was dragged to Hell's dimension with Ryou and Bakura.

* * *

"Sniff... Sob..."

"Uurgh..."

Akefia slowly opened his eyes, spotted the darkness, blinked, and then looked around some more. He glanced down at himself and gasped when he spotted what he was dressed in. Akefia was clothed in a longsleeve white shirt with a large vertical stripe in the front. The stripe was made of bright garnet fishnet, and it appeared on his back as well. He also wore white pants with the sides made of the same fishnet. Akefia looked around and gasped.

"Bakura! Ryou! Thank Ra, I-"

Akefia gasped when he spotted Bakura and Ryou. Both of them wore the same outfit, both dressed up in a white dress-like outfit that looked like it was made of lace. The fronts and backs were like Akefia's, made of fisnet, Ryou's green, Bakura's purple. The skirt of the dress also had layers, every other layer made of fishnet.

Bakura was standing up, shoving a large door, panting and groaning. Ryou was on his knees, shoving at the giant door, but he couldn't manage to push it.

Tentacles came from the door.

"B-Bakura... Ryou..." Akefia breathed.

Bakura glanced up and over at Akefia, and the thief king spotted tears streaming from Bakura's brown eyes. The yami shoved at the gate, sobbed in defeat, and then looked to Akefia.

"'K-Kefia... It won't... close..." he whispered.

"A-Akefia... W-we can't close it! The monsters are coming! We've tried but we can't! They're going to devour us, 'Kefia!" Ryou sobbed, more tears pouring down his cheeks. Akefia frowned.

"It's o-okay. I'll close it..." he whispered.

The former thief king walked up and went near Bakura. "B-but-" Bakura stammered. Akefia silenced him by kissing him on the lips and then backing up. Akefia stepped forward and placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"I'll close it, Bakura. So please, take Ryou and take a rest, okay?" he whispered.

He then turned to Ryou, who was kneeling on the floor, and he kneeled down, kissed Ryou on the forehead, and then rose up again. Bakura hesitated before nodding, and then he stepped back. He took Ryou and gently sat him down, and they both huddled together with one another, watching Akefia.

Akefia stepped forward and placed his hand on the Gate.

'_I'll close it. Because this is the... only thing I can do. Only I can close this. Once I do... Zorc and his minions will vanish inside of it. Then we can return back to our home like before,_' Akefia thought.

He sloly nudged the door, and it gently started closing. He gently pushed the door and then stepped forward. The door instantly became heavy, and Akefia could hear Zorc shouting at him.

But all that mattered was getting Bakura and Ryou to safety.

With a loud grunt, Akefia shoved the door...

'_No one hurts my lovers!!_' he thought.

...And then the door slammed shut and locked.

Forever.

* * *

In the real world, Zorc felt something inside him snap, and he roared in agony. His minions did the same, roaring and moaning in pain before they dissolved and vanished into Hell.

Akefia moaned and opened his eyes, seeing that he was laying right near Bakura and Ryou. He gasped and sat up. "D-did we win?" he asked aloud. He smiled down at his two sleeping lovers and nodded. "Yeah... We won." Akefia leaned back and raised his hand up over his head, smiling at the bright sky. Knowing that he had played his part as one of Zorc's Keys. The one that saved the world and most importantly, the lives of the two men who meant the world to him.

* * *

Lucy: Fluff!

Me: I had fun with this one! Akefia's so sweet XD

Lucy: Yeah! Bakura and Ryou were a little OOC, but who cares! It made the story more fluffy!

Me: Yeah XD Plus... I put them in gothic lolita clothing XD Ra, I am such a freak XD

Lucy: Anyway, please comment the story and tell me exactly what part was your favorite XD


	16. Servant to Evil

**Title**: Servant to Evil

**Genre**: romance, tragedy, horror

**Rating**: T for mild language and violence

**Pairing**: BakuraXRyou

**Song**: "Servant of Evil" (/watch?v=nHvjwoTARKA&feature=related)

**Summary**: You are my master, I am your servant. Fate divided us when we were mere children. But if it's to protect you, Bakura, I'll become evil just for you. For you, and only you...

Me: This... is gonna be a tear-jerker!

Lucy: We promise it will be!

Me: So be expecting it! The idea was inspired by the "Servant of Evil" video!

Lucy: So please enjoy it XD

Me: Get a tissue box near!

**_Chapter One: Servant to Evil_**

This is a story of two boys who were twins.

Not twins by blood, but twins by fate. They were chosen, before their birth, to carry out a destiny that was unavoidable, and one that would leave them both heart-broken.

Unless they did it correctly.

This is a story of the gods taking two innocent children, turning one of them into the ruler of a kingdom that did not want him, and the other, his best friend and personal servant, taking his side with everything.

Because he was the master, and I am the servant. We were twins of fate divided by fate. And if it's to protect you, Bakura, I will become evil for you and only you.

Only you, my Bakura...

_**You are my master  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you,  
I'll become evil for you.**_

"Ryou, you're kidding! That's hysterical!" Bakura shouted as he threw himself back against the ground, laughing hysterially. Ryou smiled and slowly shook his head.

"No, I am 100% serious, Bakura," he laughed.

Bakura was the prince of the nation, and the king was one that townsfolk did not enjoy. Therefore, they did not enjoy Bakura in the least. But Ryou was always by his side, as his servant.

Ryou smiled as Bakura kept laughing.

The prince always wore black. His outfit consisted of a black jacket with gold on it, and red trim. He wore black pants, a red corset-like shirt over his jacket, and his hair was always down with a red rose clipped up on the right side. He also wore black and red boots.

"Come on, serious!" he laughed. Ryou grinned.

"I am serious," he said. Bakura cracked up again and flailed. Ryou grinned.

He himself, being a servant, was dawned in a white shirt that was long on him, but he usually wore a red jacket with a black tie on it. His hair was always up in a ponytail, and he wore a pair of black pants and red boots. That was Bakura's color.

Bright red.

Ryou stopped laughing and then peered out over the cliff where he and Bakura were sitting. It was a cliff of the castle, where the garden was on the roof. Ryou could see out over the town and could see the townsfolk.

The ones who hated Bakura greatly.

"Bakura..." Ryou whispered. Bakura glanced up.

"Yeah?" he asked. Ryou sighed and then turned to look on Bakura, a serious look set deep in his brown eyes.

"Bakura, you are my master, I am your servant. Fate divided us when we were small children. But if it's to protect you, Bakura, I will become evil for you. You and only you," he whispered.

Bakura stayed silent and then walked up, placing his arm around Ryou's shoulder.

"Ryou, don't be ridiculous," he grinned. Ryou sighed and smiled. He then looked out to the town and frowned when he saw them all working, porbably cursing Bakura's name.

He sighed.

'_He is my master, I am his servant. Fate divided us when we were children. But if it's to protect him, I will turn evil for Bakura,_' Ryou thought as he and Bakura watched the sun setting.

_**Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born.  
The bell of church blessed us.  
For selfish adults' reasons,  
our future was ripped in two.**_

Both Bakura and Ryou were roughly five years old when it had happened, both of them playing in a field. Bakura had created a necklace for Ryou, one that he had called the Sennen Ring.

It was a golden right with a triangle in the center. In the middle of the triangle was an eyeball, and there were five prongs on the ring. He gave it to Ryou and they both giggled with joy.

Suddenly, two men appeared.

One of them grabbed Bakura, the other held Ryou down and started taking him away. Bakura struggled and screamed Ryou's name, and Ryou kicked and flailed, screaming Bakura's name.

Holding the Sennen Ring in his hand.

_**Even if all of the world becomes your enemy,  
I will protect you.  
So just be there smiling and laughing.**_

_**You are my master.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you,  
I'll become evil for you.**_

"Bakura, calm down! You eat like an animal!" Ryou scolded. Bakura, now 16 years old, waved his hand at Ryou and devoured his plate of food in three bites, scarfing it down.

His eyes widened and he started choking, but Ryou patted him on his back until he calmed down.

Ryou chuckled.

"See?" he asked. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. Ryou chuckled and then looked at Bakura, who was back to eating like an animal, but he just chuckled and closed his eyes as a thought came to him.

'_He is my master, I am his servant. Fate divided us when we were children. But if it's to protect him, I will turn evil for Bakura,_' Ryou thought before patting Bakura on the back when he started choking once again.

_**When I visited the neighboring country.  
I happened to see a green girl walking in the city  
With her kind voice and smiling face  
I fell in love at first sight.  
But if the prince wishes that girl to die.  
I will answer that.  
I wonder why my tears won't stop...**_

Ryou came from the neighboring country, the image of the green girl in his mind. She had long green hair and purple eyes, and he had discovered that her name was Miho Nosaka.

But when he came back and told Bakura about the lovely girl and about how he thought he had a crush on her, Bakura tensed up and said that he had to be alone for a few moments.

Ryou went to check on him shortly after.

And he saw Bakura sitting in his room, sobbing into a pillow, in a manor Ryou hadn't seen before. He was whispering something about wanting that girl to die, and Ryou stood outside the door, his eyes wide.

His pupils turned small, like tiny dots, and then he turned away and vanished down the dark hallway.

Miho scooted into the corner, eyes wide with horror.

Ryou backed her into it, holding a knife in his hand as he then walked up to her. His pupils were tiny, his eyes fully brown. Miho looked up, tears in her eyes as the knife came close.

"Why?" she asked,

Ryou frowned.

"My master wants you to die. And I will answer that," he said. Miho whimpered.

"W-why?" she asked. Ryou frowned and looked up, the possessed look in his eye.

"He is my master, I am his servant. Fate divided us when we were children. But if it's to protect Bakura..." Ryou whispered before raising the knife up over his head, eyes wide.

Miho gasped and screamed as the knife came tearing down, slashing through her body.

Her blood coated the walls and splattered. Miho's screams died out as her life faded, and then she collapsed to the ground, her limp, pale body coated in blood.

Ryou panted and closed his eyes. He had murdered. His pupils were still tiny, and he could only manage a small whimper and a smirk as he looked down at his hands and saw the blood.

"I'll turn evil for him," Ryou whispered as tears fell like waterfalls, splattering onto the floor and onto his knife, making the blood run from it and drip to the ground into a puddle.

_**You are my master.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided lovely twins.  
"Today's snack is brioche"  
You laugh,  
A laugh that was ever so innocent.**_

Bakura chuckled and took a small drink from his cup, chuckling as Ryou told him a joke. Bakura had cheered up since Ryou told him that girl had no meaning to him.

He hadn't the heart to tell Bakura that he had murdered the girl.

He didn't know what Bakura would think of him if he said that he murdered someone.

Ryou laughed as he heard Bakura laugh, and then he looked around and out at the townspeople. They were a buzz, learning that the girl from another country was murdered.

By whom they didn't know.

Ryou frowned and looked to see Bakura laughing.

'_He is my master, I am his servant. Fate divided us when we were children. But if it's to protect him, I will turn evil for Bakura,_' he thought with a smile before he thought on his sins.

Ryou frowned and then closed his eyes tightly and then looked to Bakura, seeing him smile.

That was all that mattered to him.

Was if Bakura was happy. Nothing else that happened meant anything to him.

'_He is my master, I am his servant. Fate divided us when we were children. But if it's to protect him, I will turn evil for Bakura,_' Ryou concluded before he forgot about ever killing that girl.

_**Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us.  
Even if we so rightly deserve this,  
Despite that, I will still defy them**_

_**"Here, I will lend you my clothes."  
"Wear this and escape immediately."  
"It'll be alright, we are twins , no one will notice."**_

One day, the townsfolk discovered that it was Ryou who killed the princess Miho, but they believed it was Bakura who was the killer. They knew not why, but they decided to over-throw them.

So they started barging into the kingdom.

Bakura and Ryou sat in the very top tower of the kingdom, huddled together. Ryou then frowned and scooted away from Bakura and looked over to him with a smile.

"Bakura, take my clothes, wear them, then escape," he said. Bakura frowned.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"They are only after you. So it won't matter if they take me instead. It'll be okay. We look like twins, so they won't notice," Ryou said. Bakura's brown eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"No!" he cried. Ryou smiled.

"It'll be all right," he whispered. Bakura shook his head, but Ryou started removing his clothes and then removed Bakura's. He took his hair down and put Bakura's hair up with his red tie.

He then helped Bakura into his clothes and dressed himself up, making his hair more spiked so that he had Bakura's wild hair-style. He then stood up and looked to Bakura.

"Run away," he whispered before turning.

"No... Ryou, no!!" Bakura shouted as the silverette servant made his way in his prince disguise towards the door where the townspeople were behind, trying to break in.

Ryou smiled at the sky.

'_He is my master, I am his servant. Fate divided us when we were children. But if it's to protect him, I will turn evil for Bakura,_' he thought with a sad smile before he opened the door.

_**I am a master  
You are a fugitive.  
Destiny divided sad twins.  
If you are proclaimed as evil,  
Then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins.**_

Ryou opened the door, and then Bakura watched as Ryou stepped out.

"The prince! Grab him! He's evil!" a villager snapped. The villagers grabbed for Ryou, their hands lacing around his body and drawing him into the stairs, where they then dragged him.

Ryou looked to Bakura and smiled.

'_If you are proclaimed as evil, then I am evil as well,_' he thought as he was dragged down. Ryou then looked to the sun, where it was just barely setting, and he smiled sadly, tears filling his eyes.

'_He is my master, I am his servant. Fate divided us when we were children. But if it's to protect him, I will turn evil for Bakura,_' he thought as a lone trail of tears made its way down his cheek.

_**A long time ago, in a certain place  
Evil people lived in a kingdom, and there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute look-alike.**_

_**Even if all of the world becomes your enemy,  
I will protect you.  
You just be somewhere laughing and smiling**_

Bakura stood in the crowd in his disguise as Ryou, watching up as his servant, his love, was tied to a pole and held before the town. He wanted to cry out, but Ryou would protest against it.

Ryou looked out and spotted Bakura and he smiled sadly.

'_He is my master, I am his servant. Fate divided us when we were children. But if it's to protect him, I will turn evil for Bakura,_' he thought before looking to the skies.

'_Even if everyone becomes his enemy, I will protect him no matter what. Somewhere, Bakura... just be smiling and laughing for me please,_' he pleaded and then looked to the crowd with a sad look.

They were shouting insults at him, and Bakura clutched the Millenium Ring in his hands.

Ryou smiled at Bakura as a guard walked up behind him, a sword in his hand. He raised the sword into the air, and Bakura gasped in horror as the sword came down.

'_He is my master, I am his servant. Fate divided us when we were children. But if it's to protect him, I will turn evil for Bakura. I love you,_' Ryou thought as tears filled his eyes.

The sound of blood splattering and flesh detatching was gut-wrenching.

_**You are my master.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you,  
I'll become evil for you.**_

Bakura stared in horror as the sound echoed in his mind.

He felt tears filling his eyes, then stream from his eyes and down his cheeks. He gasped for breath as his face became covered in water, and then the crowd started moving away.

Bakura stayed frozen before turning to walk away.

Tears poured down his cheeks as he clutched the Millenium Ring in his fingers. He gagged and sobbed hysterically as he walked away, leaving behind the murder.

Ryou's head laid on the ground by his body, tears coming from his blank eyes, a smile on his lips.

Bakura choked out a loud sob as the crowd managed to push him away from the decapitated body that now lay before them, of what they had believed to be the prince.

Ryou's last thoughts.

'_He is my master, I am his servant. Fate divided us when we were children. But if it's to protect him, I will turn evil for Bakura.'_

_**If I could be reborn  
At that time,  
I'd like to play with you again.**_

Bakura died of a broken heart several years after Ryou was killed in his place.

People had considered him as Ryou, and he had gone by that name. He knew that he was a horrible man, since he hadn't protected Ryou, and that was why his heart broke and he died.

Bakura was then reborn.

He went by the name Akefia, and one day, when playing in the fields, a young boy who looked similar to him ran over.

"Hi, I'm Judas!" he chimed. Akefia nodded and he and Judas played together.

Finally, one day, Judas turned to Akefia and grinned.

"You are my master, I am your servant. But if it's to protect you, I will turn evil," he whispered. Akefia's eyes widened when he spotted Judas smiling while saying this.

Then he remembered.

He sobbed and hugged Judas tightly.

No...

He, Bakura, hugged his Ryou tightly.

* * *

Me: Awwww XD -sniffles- That made me upset just writing it!

Lucy: But please all of you enjoy it!

Me: Please tell us your favorite part and check out the song on youtube! It's a VOCALOID song!

Lucy: Please enjoy it and tell us which -sniffle- part you enjoyed the most out of the whole damn thing please and thank you!

Me: Please review!


	17. Fury

**Title**: Fury

**Genre**: romance, angst, fluff

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Ryou, a young boy, is heartbroken when he thinks that his lover and yami, Bakura, is cheating on him for another. Depressed, Ryou's pure heart turns dark and evil, and he is converted into a Fury, Megaera (envious revenge) which tries to kill Bakura. Can Bakura revert Ryou back to normal?

Me: Next one!

Lucy: One with the Furies, who were greek creatures!

Me: Look them up if you don't know who they are!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: Fury_**

Ryou sat in the middle of his room, sobbing his eyes out.

He shook his head a little and then looked down at his hands. They were wet with tears that he had cried in the past few hours. His vision blurred again, and then Ryou started wailing loudly again.

He covered his face and sobbed.

"Bakura, why? I thought you loved me!" he shouted, hurling the Sennen Ring hard across his bedroom. He shook his head and then looked to the ground.

Memories flooded his vision. Memories that would have been better left forgotten.

* * *

"Bakura!" Ryou called as he spotted the silverette yami walking towards Anzu in the distance.

Bakura stopped before Anzu, and they seemed to be talking about something. But before Ryou got close, Anzu's arms went around Bakura's waist, and drew him forward.

And they kissed.

Ryou gasped in horror and took a step back. He felt tears burning in his eyes, and when Bakura glanced over and saw him, his eyes went wide with horror.

"Ryou, this isn't what it looks like!" he shouted.

Ryou closed his eyes and sobbed before turning and bolting away. He heard Bakura shouting for him to come back, but he didn't.

He kept running.

* * *

Ryou moaned in agony and sorrow and started bawling again at the memories that flooded his mind. He covered his eyes with his hands and slowly shook his head.

_'Bakura, how could you?'_ he thought. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and Ryou was sobbing harder now. His hands covered his eyes as the tears continued to fall.

His heart had never been so shattered before. He had always thought that Bakura was going to love him forever, but he never imagined that Bakura would cheat on him.

Ryou choked on his tears.

"Am I that horrible of a boyfriend that he has to cheat on me?" he sobbed aloud.

A small laugh came to the back of Ryou's head.

"**Ryou**..." it whispered in a woman's voice, but there was a sharp echo to it, as if the person speaking was otherworldly. Ryou gasped and looked around the room to see where it came from.

"W-who's there?" he called. A laugh answered him.

"**It's me. I am Megaera. Envious revenge. Now... wouldn't you like revenge against Bakura?**" the voice asked. Ryou shook his head in a violent fashion.

"N-no!" he shouted.

"**But didn't that man hurt you? Didn't he take your heart and shatter it by kissing that girl? And a wretched whore of a girl, at that. Ugh. Makes me vomit just recalling it,**" the voice asked.

Ryou hesitated.

"I...I..." he whispered.

"**Wouldn't it have been easier if Bakura weren't alive at all?**" the voice continued on. "**We can do it, Ryou. Just become one with me. We can kill Bakura and make sure he never hurts you again**."

"No! Leave Bakura alone!" Ryou sobbed.

"**Didn't he harm you?**"

"Yes, he did, but... BUT I COULD NEVER HURT BAKURA!" Ryou shouted before breaking down into a fit of sobs.

The voice sighed.

"**You don't have to. Become one with me. You'll feel much better**," it said. Ryou choked out a sob and nodded.

"I...I want to, and yet... My love for Bakura..." he whispered. The voice was grinning with its next words.

"**Join me and forget about it. You don't have to feel pain anymore, Ryou. It's so much easier being one of us. Trust me. Join me. Let me take you over. It'll be good**," it said.

"No..." Ryou sobbed. He held his arms and sobbed.

"Bakura... save me..." he whispered. The voice scoffed.

"**Bakura? Save you? HA! Don't make me laugh! He rejected you! He cheated on you! Then told you it wasn't what it looked like! Rake revenge against him! No one plays with your heart that way! Hate him! Hate him for eternity, Ryou!!**"

Ryou felt his control lessen, his eyes glew bright. He tried to fight, but after thinking about Bakura kissing Anzu, his anger took over, and Ryou snarled evilly. His anger took over, the pain of betrayal within him took control.

He wanted revenge.

"Yes. Yes, you're right," he whispered in a dark voice.

His hair grew longer and more vine-like, whipping around his forehead and down his back, coming before his eyes. His eyes grew bright red, and his teeth grew into fangs.

His hands became claws, and his outfit was changed into a long white tunic that was torn and tattered with age. Large bat wings surged from his back and flapped harshly.

"**_I will have revenge!_**" Ryou roared in a demonic voice.

* * *

"Ra, dammit!"

Bakura stormed down the street, fist sore from having beaten Anzu after she had dared to try and get him to cheat on Ryou. She had even kissed him, for Ra's sake!

Bakura groaned.

"Ryou saw. He'll never believe me," he said with a frown. Bakura felt like he was going to throw up at the memories of Anzu kissing him. The memory of her hugging him and placing her lips on his.

Bakura gagged.

"Damn her," he snarled. Bakura sighed and then looked to the alley around him. There was no one around, so Bakura wouldn't worry if he started crying, so no one would see him.

The silverette yami took off towards the alley, his head lowered so that his bangs fell into his face. He felt his eyes burning with tears, but none of them were going to fall.

Bakura didn't want Ryou to see him crying yet. He needed to give him a little while longer to calm down, so that Ryou would listen to him when he tried to explain himself.

"**_Haah... Haah... Heh ha_**..."

Bakura looked up and paused when he heard soft panting come from behind him. He looked behind himself and spotted nothing. But he could have sworn that the panting came from behind him.

He shrugged and continued walking.

"**_Hah... Huh heh_**..."

Bakura stopped and looked behind himself and then spotted something land to the ground a good few feet from him.

He tensed up immediatly.

The creature behind him was a young man with long white hair that fell around him in vine-like fashions, as if they were made of none moving long white snakes. His eyes were fully crimson with a wicked glow to them, and from his lips came long canines.

The creature was dressed in a dirty white tunic that fell to his thighs in torn fashions, the back longer than the front. His nails were long and sharp, and from his back came long blck bat wings that were torn in many places.

Bakura sneered.

"A Fury," he stated.

From what Bakura had learned, Furies were terrible winged creatures with serpentine hair, the most famous three being Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone, who pursue and punish doers of unavenged crimes.

Bakura snarled.

"You better get away from me. I've already dealt with my unavenged crimes, so you Furies better leave me the Hell alone!" he snapped.

The Fury stared at Bakura in silence, his fully red eyes scanning him up and down. The creature flapped its wings silently and softly so that it stayed airborne, his feet inches from the ground.

Bakura grew annoyed.

"Look, I have no idea who you are, but you better tell me who you are and what you want with me!" he shouted, demanding an answer.

Th Fury looked at him for a few moments and then closed his mouth, the fangs coming from his lips. He stared at Bakura a few more moments and then opened his lips.

"**_Megaera_**," the creature stated in a simple voice.

Bakura stared at the creature for a few moments, ready to speak up, when he remembered something that he had overheard in class, about the Furies and their names.

'_Wait... There were three main Furies, Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megaera. Alecto was never-ending revenge, Tisiphone was murderous revenge, and finally, Megaera was envious revenge. Megaera possessed those who were upset with lovers who cheated on them and wanted revenge,_' he thought.

Bakura glanced at the Fury and stared at him for a long time. The Fury stayed unmoving, as if waiting for something to come. He was eyeballing Bakura, just waiting for him to make a move.

Bakura scanned and then spotted something.

The Sennen Ring hanging around the Fury's throat.

It shone in the light from the streetlamps, as well as with its own glow. The dark night had concealed it well, but now, Bakura saw it. Bakura gulped and looked up at the Fury standing before him.

"R-Ryou...?" he whispered in a shocked tone.

The Fury, Ryou, roared a wicked tone, one which sounded like a woman and Ryou screaming at the same time. Ryou then flapped his wings and threw himself towards Bakura, claws at the ready.

Bakura gasped as the claw shoved him to the ground, Ryou atop him. Ryou snarled, face inches from Bakura's. Bakura looked into his eyes and saw that there was no other color but red.

Pure, wicked red.

"Ryou!" he shouted, grabbing the Fury's shoulders. Ryou screamed and kicked at Bakura, slashing his claws at him. Bakura groaned in agony as the claws tore apart his arm, but he held on tight.

"R-Ryou... s-stop this..." he pleaded. He wasn't certain when he had been resorted to pleading, but that was all he could do. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them.

Ryou had stopped.

The Fury tilted his head in curiousity and gently backed from Bakura, stradling him. The Fury was watching with interest, as if waiting for Bakura's next movements.

Bakura sat up on his elbows.

"R-Ry..." he whispered. Ryou blinked and smirked evilly, his fangs glistening. Ryou reached down and touched Bakura's face with his claws, the tips of the nail tracing to his neck.

Ryou smiled and slowly pressed a nail into Bakura's throat.

"A-agh!" Bakura cried as the nail went in deeper, twisting a little. Ryou drew his nail back and eyeballed the blood that was on the tip of his index nail. He licked the blood and smirked.

Bakura groaned.

"R-Ryou..." he whispered.

Ryou stood up and backed away for a few steps. He then paused and waited for Bakura to stand. Once the silverette was up, Ryou raised his nails and flicked them, as if provoking Bakura to come forward.

Bakura was desperate now.

"Ryou! Knock it off! You have to fight it, Ryou! You aren't a Fury! You're my hikari! My one and only hikari ever! I know you can fight this, so please come back to me, Ryou!" he shouted.

Ryou sneered.

Bakura locked eye with him. He wondered what Ryou was feeling. He couldn't see emotions, but somehow, it looked like Ryou was going to start crying any moment. His claws cracked a few times in anticipation.

Bakura frowned.

"Ryou..." he whispered. Ryou sneered again.

He roared in anger and then flung himself at Bakura, swinging his claws at every word. "**_Foul! Betrayer! Cheater! Monster! Revenge!_**" he shouted in his Fury voice, which belonged to him and to Megaera.

Bakura frowned.

"Yes, I may be all those things, but you don't know everything about me," he said. Ryou blinked and snarled. Bakura sighed and took a step towards Ryou, serious.

"I am your Yami. You mean more to me than anything! Anzu, that bitch, means not a single thing to me!" he shouted.

"**_LIAR!!_**" Ryou bellowed.

"Ryou, fight it! Snap out of it! I know you can hear me!" Bakura shouted back. Ryou roared and then tore after Bakura, tears seeming to fall from his eyes. Bakura sighed.

Instead of moving, he closed his eyes and opened his arms wide.

The two clashed, but Bakura was not hurt, nor was he thrown back. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Ryou, who struggled and flailed to escape from him.

Bakura held Ryou close.

"I love you," he whispered. He didn't say anything after that, but he just held Ryou tight and closed his eyes. Ryou gasped and struggled to break free, but he wasn't able.

Instead, he collapsed into Bakura's arms and sobbed.

Megaera saw this from her spot in Ryou's heart, and she sighed. She drew her power away from Ryou, reverting him back to his normal human appearance.

She took one last look at Bakura and roared in a screeching tone before flying away.

Ryou blinked and looked up at Bakura.

"'K-Kura?" he asked. Bakura stopped and thought he had imagined it, but he glanced down just to make certain. His brown eyes widened in shock, but also in relief.

Ryou was right before him, back to normal.

"Ryou..." Bakura whispered. He wrapped his arms around Ryou tightly and drew him close, burying his head into the crook of Ryou's throat. "Ra, I thought I almost lost you," he whispered.

Bakura drew back and pressed his lips against Ryou's, once, twice, and then kissed his throat. Ryou moaned and then felt Bakura draw back and hug him as close as he could.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, Ryou. I thought I was going to lose you," Bakura whispered. Ryou sighed sadly and looked away. "Ryou? What's wrong?" he asked.

Ryou frowned, tears filling his eyes.

"It's all my fault. I let Megaera take control of me," he said. "I almost hurt you, and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I understand that you like Anzu more, but I just-"

"RYOU!" Ryou gasped as Bakura yelled his name and drew him close. "I don't like Anzu! I fucking hate that bitch! She forced me into it! I beat her up afterwards, sending her to the Shadow Realm!" Bakura shouted.

"I love you! No one else! Just you, Ryou!!" Bakura yelled, drawing Ryou closer.

Ryou gasped and then started sobbing, holding Bakura close. He was happier than he had ever been. He remembered that when the Fury took him over, he hated Bakura more than ever.

He realized he was wrong to think that.

"I love you, 'Kura."

"I love you too, Ryou."

While they held one another, from the distance, a certain Fury watched with a blank look. A smile touched her lips, her fangs glowing. She twitched her wings and took to the skies.

For once, she hadn't had to kill someone whom she had been set after.

* * *

Lucy: Awww XD

Me: That was sweet!

Lucy: I'm gonna try and draw Ryou as a Fury on my deviantart, which is animehime20, so look me up on deviantart XD

Me: Please tell us your favorite part!

Lucy: Please review XD


	18. My Hikari

**Title**: My Hikari

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: After being trapped in the Sennen Ring for over 5000 years, Bakura is finally freed when a young man named James Bakura buys the Sennen Ring and gives it to his son. For Ryou, it's a present from his father. For Bakura, it's a chance at happiness and redemption.

Me: Here is the next one!

Lucy: Bakura meets his hikari!

Me: They're chibis!

Lucy: Please enjoy this XD

**_Chapter One: My Hikari_**

[Within the Sennen Ring (Bakura's POV)]

I...

Was in total darkness.

There wasn't even darkness, it was just... endless black. I couldn't see or hear anything. There wasn't even guilt within this hunk of stupid gold that I had been sealed to.

Dammit! Why was I stuck in here?!

All I wanted to do was avenge my family for being filled. Nothing else mattered to me beyond that point. My cover was that I wanted to ressurect Zorc Necrophades, but in truth, no.

I hated Zorc, and I would never allow myself to join him.

Not again.

Time has no meaning here. Though I am certain it's been over thousands of years since I had been sealed away, it doesn't matter. All I have done is revel in my failure.

Nothing else seemed to bother me.

I found myself thinking back to people I used to know. I thought back to Kul Elna, mostly, back to my mother, my father, my friends, and anyone else who mattered to me.

I wasn't really sure who I was at some points, and at others, I wished I didn't know.

I prayed.

Yes, a dark being should never be praying, but after being trapped in a hunk of fucking gold for Ra knows how long, you start praying. I never knew what to pray for.

Freedom? Redemption? Someone to hold me and let me tell them how much I have suffered?

I knew not a thing. I just clapsed my hands and prayed. I prayed that I knew what to pray for, and sometimes, I as just shouting aplogies to the gods and to my family.

But I would never get free. I was within the darkness.

And no one returns from the darkness.

"Excuse me? How much is this thing here?"

Eh? A voice?

"Oh, this is a very rare artifact indeed. It's called the Senne Ring. It's part of the Sennen Items, and there are only seven in existance. This one was worn by the Thief King."

I blinked. They were talking about me.

But who were they?

"Tell me, is this the real one or a replica?"

"No, this is real. But I'm scared of it, so I will sell it to you. Someone would pay a heft price for it, but I have no need for such things. Money means nothing to me, so you take it."

"Oh. Well, thank you very much."

I blinked. Someone had bought the Sennen Ring. Someone had taken me from wherever I was, and now, I was going somewhere else. I felt myself being moved around and shifted.

The person talked often. I listened. The first voice I had heard in 5000 years.

"My son is really into Egyptian stuff. I'll bring this to him. I'm really sure he'll take good care of it. He loves thieves. Especially eyptian thieves," the man joked.

I blinked and felt something warm.

Hope? I think it was, if I remembered correctly.

Nothing mattered anymore.

I was going to a home.

I was going to be free once again.

* * *

[Several Months Later (Normal POV)]

James made his way into the house after stepping from the taxi. He looked up into the window and spotted a pair of brown eyes watching him. He smiled and then went to the door.

Upon opening it, he was tackled by a silver blur.

"Daddy!" a silverette little boy, not a day older than 7 years old shouted. James smiled and messed his son's hair up, which made the silverette squeal and fix it.

"Hello, Ryou. Did you miss me?" he asked. Ryou nodded.

"Yeah! It gets lonely here all alone!" he said. James smiled sadly.

"I know, but have no fears, okay? I have something for you," Ryou's father said with a smile. Ryou glanced over with his large brown eyes and blinked cutely.

"What is it, Daddy?" he asked.

His father smiled before showing him the Sennen Ring and placing it around his neck, the large golden circle with the eye of horus in the center coming to his knees because of how big it was.

Ryou blinked and stared at the necklace.

"Wow!" Ryou marveled. "What is this?" he asked. James smiled.

"It's called the Sennen Ring. It's said to come from Ancient Egypt, and there are only six other items like this. And no, it's not a replica. This is the real genuine one," he said. Ryou smiled.

"Honestly?" he asked. His father nodded.

"Yup," he grinned. Ryou smiled and then sat down, looking at the Ring. His father said he was happy Ryou liked it, and then he went to the other room while Ryou watched the pendant with wide eyes.

Ryou held it up high.

"I wonder why there are only six of these in existance," he said aloud. As if to answer his question, his body felt cold all of a sudden, and Ryou felt something tugging at his heart.

Suddenly, the necklace started glowing bright gold, and a figure emerged from it.

Ryou blinked and soon found himself sitting before a total mirror image of himself, only, the hair was more wild and his eyes were a deeper shade of brown than Ryou's.

The newer silverette blinked and looked around the house a few moments. He looked at his hands and snapped a bit, watching his fingers move around as he did.

His eyes went wide.

"AAAGH! I'm tiny! Holy crap!" he squealed. "Who the fuck's body is this? Why in Hell am I son flipping fucking tiny? Holy geez!" he shouted, eyes darting around.

Ryou coughed.

"U-um... excuse me..." he called.

The other seven year old looked down and stared at Ryou. He was silent for a few moments, and then he reached forward, touching Ryou's shoulder.

"Are you... my new hikari?" the boy asked in a soft tone.

Ryou tilted his head in confusion. "Hikawi?" he asked, and the figure smirked.

"Such an innocent little child. But that makes you cute," he said before ruffling Ryou's hair then beaming. "A hikari means you are my light half, while I am your dark half," he said. Ryou blinked and stayed silent, watching the silverette for a few more moments. "My name's Bakura, and from now on, I'm going to be your yami. That means I'll be protecting you. So don't you ever worry about a thing," he said with a big grin.

"My name Ryou!" he answered, and Bakura smiled.

"Such a nice name, for such a nice and innocent creature," he answered. Ryou giggled cutely.

From now on, he had a friend.

* * *

[_Later that Night_]

Ryou watched the window and shuddered.

It was a thunderstorm, and Ryou, being as little as he was, was afraid of everything during the storm. The lightning, the noise, all of it, scared him horribly.

Ryou whimpered and hid under the covers as the thunder rumbled.

Bakura, who had been sleeping in the Sennen Ring, heard the whimpers. Since Ryou had become his hikari, the Sennen Ring lit up and wa sno longer filled with darkness. It had two rooms and several others.

Bakura came from the Ring and sat on the edge of Ryou's bed.

"Ry? Are you okay?" he asked. Ryou looked over and nodded.

"Yeah, I am just fi-"

Before he finished, thunder rumbled, and Ryou screamed, ducking under the covers to his bed again. Bakura blinked and poked Ryou until he came from under the covers.

"What?" Ryou snapped.

"Is you scared of thunder?" Bakura asked. Ryou blinked.

"No," he said. Thunder boomed, and he screamed, vanishing again. Bakura shook his head.

"Liar. But you know, you don't have to be scared. I'm your yami, I promised to protect you. And that especially means against a storm," he said. Ryou looked over and blinked.

"Really?" he asked. Bakura nodded.

"Really," he said. Ryou smiled and fell asleep, not being awoken ever again by it. Bakura grinned and then vanished back into the Ring, only coming out occasionally to check on his hikari.

* * *

[_Ten Years Later_]

"Oh, fucking A!"

Bakura blinked and looked over at Ryou, who was hidden under the covers of his bed. "Hikari, such foul language. Where do you learn that?" he asked.

"Shut up! Like you don't fucking know!" Ryou snapped. Bakura snickered and heard thunder off in the distance, and instantly, Ryou was back under the covers.

Bakura sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hikari, I thought we went over this before. I'll protect you, so don't be scared of anything," he said. Ryou looked over.

"You still remember that?" he asked.

Bakura scoffed like Ryou has asked what color the sky was. "Well, duh!" he yelled.

Ryou smiled and nodded at him. "Okay, guess you're right. Night, 'Kura. Love you," he said, rolling over.

Bakura nodded. "Love you too," he said, looking out towards the thunderstorm. He growled and closed the window before slipping into Ryou's bed with him, staring at the window for a few more moments, drifting off. "Don't even think of scaring my hikari. Because he is..." Bakura yawned and fell asleep. "My hikari..."

* * *

Lucy: Awww XD That was sweet!

Me: It was! This was basically our version of how we think Bakura became Ryou's yami!

Lucy: Yes! So please tell us your thoughts!

Me: Yes! Tell us!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update soon!


	19. The Gardener

**Title**: The Gardener

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language and some violence

**Pairings**: AkefiaXBakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Akefia is a gardener who nurtures after roses in a giant garden. But when a small boy comes into the garden, he learns that Akefia is in the garden to save his two beloves from an eternity trapped as flowers.

Me: Okay! The next chapter! We got this idea after listening to "You" from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni

Lucy: So we hope everyone enjoys it!

Me: It's sad, but has a happy ending! We swear it!

Lucy: Please enjoy the story!

**_Chapter One: The Gardener_**

Akefia, a tall young man with tan skin and bright gray-purple eyes, kneeled over a bed of pale red flowers, swaying gently in the winds. The scents from thousands of types of flowers caught his nose.

Akefia was tall and muscular, and he had a long double scar under his eye. He was clothed in a red cloak with no shirt underneath, and blue pants on, despite the heat.

Flowers surrounded him, and he couldn't see anything but the garden. The dome was coated with vines that snaked across the walls. Sun leaked from the top, nothing more.

Akefia rocked back on his heels and eyed the flowers before him. He poured some water on them and sighed as they glittered.

"Great. Good. 'Least you're happy," he said swiftly.

Once he was finished, Akefia rose, stretched, and went to other flowers. There were some that people had not even heard of, yet Akefia cared not about their types.

He had seen them all before.

So he didn't care for them.

Akefia strode by a small bush of violets, and he heard a small moan. His ears perked up, and Akefia looked over to the bush. He pushed back the leaves and spotted a small figure on the ground.

The figure was a small, nearly nude boy with brown hair and he was littered with scratches. The boy was no older than five years old, and he was terribly thin.

"Ah! A-are you all right?" Akefia asked, dropping beside the boy as he carefully picked him up. The boy moaned and looked over at Akefia. He stared and then smiled gently.

"W-who?" he whispered.

Akefia smiled gently. "My name is Akefia. I'm the gardener here," he whispered.

The boy blinked.

"You work for Dartz?" he asked. Akefia sneered.

"Sadly, I do," he snarled. The boy blinked.

"Why? You sound like you hate him," he stated. Akefia sighed.

"I do. Oh, believe me, I do. I'd do anything just to see him suffer an unholy demise. But, he is the only one with the power to save my beloveds from the fate he cast upon them for almost fifteen years. So, that's why I obey him," he said.

The boy blinked.

"Your beloveds?" he asked. Akefia smiled sadly.

"Yeah. I can show you them... if you'd like," he suggested. The boy smiled widely, and Akefia took that as an immediate yes. He smiled and picked the boy up before leading him through the garden.

The boy saw that they came to a small shrine, and Akefia stepped into it. THe boy watched and looked around.

The shrine was made a garnet tiles, and it had a small alter in the front. Before it were two roses, one smaller than the other, the bigger of the two seeming to wrap protectively around the smaller rose.

The smallest rose was bright white, while the larger one was black, both of their stems and petals were the brightest neon green that the child had ever seen in his life.

The boy looked around.

"What are these roses?" he asked, pointing to them. Akefia smiled sadly.

"They were once human, like us. In fact... they were once my lovers, at one point. Before this happened," he said. The boy glanced over and saw the hurt look on Akefia's face.

"Why?" he asked.

Akefia exhaled.

"It all started on a sunny day outside the palace. Nearly fifteen years ago..." he said.

* * *

"Bakura, don't push me so hard! I'm gonna go flying right to the moon if you keep it up!"

"Oh, stop it, Ryou! You won't fly that high! Maybe to the trees, but not to the moon!

"Aah, you're mean!"

Akefia shook his head as he watched both of his lovers playing around. He knew that they loved each other dearly, though they fought quite frequently, but they soon grew over it.

Bakura and Ryou looked very similar, except that Bakura was more wilder looking than Ryou, and his amber eyes held more of a wicked sense of humor. He also dressed in black, which he was sporting now. His hair was long and silver, and his skin, unlike Akefia's, was pale white. Ryou, on the other hand, was the picture of complete innocence. He looked like Bakura, just not as wild, and his eyes seemed to hold nothing but love and compassion. He always wore white, in contrast to Bakura.

Akefia chuckled as they played, but suddenly, something loomed over him.

He glanced over and spotted a series of guards walking towards him, and within them was a man with long green hair and discolored eyes, dressed in royal clothing. Bakura and Ryou stopped playing as well and glanced over.

Akefia rose to his feet and bowed out of respect. "K-King Dartz, w-what brings you here?" he asked. The king smiled and walked around, admiring some of the flowers Akefia had planted.

"Hmm... They are lovely, aren't they? Akefia, I would like to have you make flowers for me around the kingdom," he said.

Akefia blinked in confusion. "You mean, add a garden to your kingdom?" he asked. Dartz nodded. "Y-your Majesty, making a garden like that would take years and years on end, and I have Bakura and Ryou to take care of," he said sadly.

Dartz stared and smiled brightly.

"It's all right. I understand," he said. He looked over to Bakura and Ryou and slowly made his way over to them.

Bakura held Ryou tightly against his chest, glaring fearfully up at Dartz. Ryou shuddered in Bakura's grasp as Dartz approached. Dartz looked at them and then smiled.

"They are both lovely, aren't they?" he asked. Akefia hesitated. "They mean so much to you. But what if..." Akefia gulped as Dartz turned around, eyes blazing. "Something happened to them?" he asked.

Almost instantly, his hand snapped towards Bakura and Ryou, and they were surrounded by black and white light. Akefia gasped in horror before dashing over and sinking to his knees before them.

"Ryou!! 'Kura!!" he shouted.

But his lovers were no longer there.

In their place were two roses. Once rose was large and black, the other small and white. The black one was protectively wrapped around the white one, and they seemed to stand in place.

Akefia shuddered, tears snaking down his cheeks, but he uttered not a sound. Dartz smiled widely and sat near Akefia. "There. I trust nothing occupies your time now," he said.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Akefia roared.

Dartz smiled. "Look, it's not as if they won't come back. Who knows? Do your task right and I might allow them to come back. But you better do as I command, gardener," he said.

Akefia was about to call him some horrible things, but he did not know what to say. He blinked and thought for a while. He looked to Ryou and Bakura's roses, and sobbed silently.

"I-I'll do anything you want..." he whispered.

Dartz beamed evilly. "I was so hoping that you would see it my way," he stated with a laugh.

* * *

The boy stared in horror when Akefia finished his story. "T-tht's horrible!" he shouted. Akefia nodded slowly and then looked to the boy with a small smile.

"Yes, it is. Well, get out of the garden safe. There's a passage under the blackberry bushes. Use that one," he said. THe boy turned and then looked back to Akefia.

"You... aren't coming with me?" he asked.

Akefia smiled sadly. "I have two people I have to protect and stay by. I'm sorry... I can't..." he whispered.

The boy nodded and then dashed off, vanishing. Akefia sensed that he was gone, and then he sighed and kneeled before the two roses with a small, sad smile.

"Bakura... Ryou.... I'm so sorry that this happened to you..." he breathed. He sighed and slowly reached forward. He reached down and pricked his finger on one of the thorns and looked at it.

Blood came from the cut, and his body burned.

"If you prick your finger on a flower that was once human, you become a flower as well," Akefia said. He slowly brought himself near the two roses and sat quietly, waiting.

He felt himself changing, it was slow, but he didn't mind. His laced his arms around the two roses and held them gently as his arms transformed into leaves and his body changed.

He smiled sadly. "I'm coming, you guys..." he whispered.

Finally, Akefa transformed into a crimson roses, holding onto both of the roses protectively.

* * *

Being a flower now, Akefia found himself in darkness. He stepped forward, and the darkness lit up, as if becoming a giant world of its own, like where he and his two lovers had lived before Dartz came. Akefia stepped forward and spotted both Bakura and Ryou laying tangled in thorns, neither of them moving.

"'Kura! Ry!" he shouted.

The thorns snapped and both of the silverettes sat up. They blinked and looked around before staring at Akefia. Both of them lunged at him and clung onto him. They both sobbed for joy, happy to see Akefia again. Akefia smiled and held onto them both, swearing never to let them go. He looked up to the skies and grinned.

"Dartz... you may have trapped our bodies to keep us away from each other..." he whispered. He then laughed and whooped along with his two reunited lovers. "BUT YOU FAILED, YOU WANNA-BE KING!!"

* * *

Lucy: Awwwww XD Such a sad, fluffy ending!

Me: How amazing! They were turned into flowers so they could be together with one another, and I plan to draw them as such at some point XD

Lucy: So please review!

Me: Yes, review and we shall update soon XD


	20. Bakura's Nightmare

**Title**: Bakura's Nightmare

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language and some blood

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Bakura has a nightmare that he killed Ryou by acting like a vampire and sucking his blood. But when he awakens, is it just a dream? Or has his nightmare become reality?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Bakura has a nightmare that he kills Ryou, but is it a nightmare?

Me: Please read on to find out!

Lucy: Please enjoy it XD

**_Chapter One: Bakura's Nightmare_**

It was strange. Stranger than anything I had ever felt in my life.

I couldn't feel anything except for an uncontrolable urge.

I was so thirsty.

The moon light was creeping through the stained-glass windows of the church where I had brought Ryou once(1), sending off an evil light. It was kind of ironic to me.

Evil within a church.

I was laying near the alter, pinning someone to the ground. Through the bright overwhelming light, I couldn't see any simple colors, but I could make out the shape and features of the person laying right under me, the one who I was pinning.

Ryou.

My hikari. My other side. My love...

Ryou looked different somehow. His eyes were blank and black, which I could tell even in the bright, scarlet light. His clothes were unbuttoned so that his chest was revealed, which I thought looked amazing on him, but for some reason, none of that mattered.

I couldn't stop staring at one place on Ryou.

He throat.

My breaths came in soft pants, and I could feel nothing but my throat burning as if it were on fire. My throat was dry, and I needed something. Not water, no. I needed something that I had never thought of drinking.

I needed blood.

I looked into Ryou's eyes, which were still blank and dull, and then I went down slowly.

Ryou didn't move from his frozen position, but I knew he was alive because I could still hear his breaths coming, gently. They were soft, but it sounded like he was moaning.

It made me aroused, but I needed the blood more.

I couldn't control myself.

I needed blood, and I needed it now! The thirst was killing me!

I felt my eyes glowing bright red, and there was power surging through my veins, stronger than any my shadow magic had felt before. I felt my strength pulsing, and I had to drink.

I couldn't hold it back any longer.

My throat was on fire, and I needed to make the fire stop!

Ryou looked paler in the red moonlight than he did normally, skin a lovely shade of white, like he was an angel glowing in the light. His lips were parted, and I resisted the urge to kiss him.

Strangely, though I wanted to, my body didn't listen to me.

The thirst was taking over me.

I opened my mouth and went to the exposed part on Ryou's pale throat. I could see the veins in his throat, pulsating with salty, crimson blood, like a dove's wings flapping gently.

He was alive.

So very alive...

I ran my finger and the tip of my nail along where his veins were, and I could feel them throb softly. I could feel his heart beating. I slowly placed my fangs, or rather, my canines, over Ryou's throat and ran my tongue over the area I had chosen to bite. Right at the soft part between the vein and the shoulder.

That was where all the blood flowed to.

It was also easier to bite in to.

My tongue gently ran over Ryou's neck, around the area where I was going to bite. My fangs were throbbing with the urge to plunge down through the flesh, but I had to wait.

I had to wait until it was softened up.

Slowly, I went and closed my eyes. I needed to get ready. Ryou still hadn't moved, or showed me any emotions.

Suddenly, I dug my fangs into Ryou's neck with a soft hiss. I heard Ryou gasp gently, and his head leaned back, which gave me more access. My eyes glazed over with hunger as I felt the blood come from Ryou's wounds and leak into my mouth. I ran my tongue over the blood.

It was salty, and addictive. I never knew that human blood was like this. I needed more and more of it. I had to taste more.

It was so addictive.

My hand snaked down and clenched Ryou's, giving it a lustful squeeze. I drew him into a half sitting position and bit down harder, sucking up more of the salty blood. I moaned at the taste and continued lapping up the crimson liquid.

It was amazing.

Ryou moaned softly, and I felt him blushing. The blush was faint, but I could tell by the faint heat that came over him that he was blushing. But suddenly, as I was drinking and ceasing my thirst, I felt Ryou's throbbing heart start to go down softly.

The heart wasn't beating as much, and I couldn't help but start to get worried, but I couldn't stop myself. The urge was terrible. I needed to stop the thirst. Finally, I couldn't taste the crimson urge anymore. It was gone. My fangs drew back from Ryou's neck, and I could still feel the red liquid snaking down my chin and my throat.

I gasped for breath and looked down to Ryou. His eyes were closed now.

"Ryou...?" I whispered.

I gave him a little shake, but Ryou wasn't moving. I reached and touched the wounds I had made, the small puncture wounds, feeling for the throbbing veins that would show that he was still alive and that his heart was beating.

The throbbing veins were still.

It became clear to me what I had just done because of the burning urge within me..

I had _killed_ my light, my love, my Ryou...

* * *

"N-no... no..." Bakura tossed and turned, moaning in his sleep. He cried out suddenly and sat up, eyes wild with horror. He drew in quick breaths, silent tears slinking down his face.

He looked at his hands and shuddered.

"T-that nightmare..." he whispered, his vision fading in and out. Bakura sat in silence before reaching up and rubbing sweat from his pale forehead. He felt a small heat and wondered why.

Suddenly, something near him shifted.

"'Kura?" Bakura looked over and into the tired eyes of his hikari. Ryou blinked and rubbed his eyes with a cute yawn before sitting up. "'Kura, are you all right? You were moaning..."

Bakura was silent before he held his hikari in his arms. He clung to him as if Ryou would vanish otherwise. "R-Ryou..." he whispered before kissing Ryou's throat, where he had bitten him in the nightmare. He breathed in Ryou's scent and sighed. He was all right. Ryou was okay.

Ryou gently held Bakura. "'Kura... what's the matter?" he asked gently. Bakura shuddered and held Ryou closer, not uttering a word. Ryou gently held him. "Are you all right, my 'Kura?" he asked gently.

"Just fine!" Bakura said quickly, sobbing gently.

Ryou held his yami around the waist before drawing back gently. "'Kura, your fever is still incredibly high. You better rest before it gets worse," he scolded. Bakura was silent for a few moments before he leaned back and looked to his lover, locking eyes with the green-eyed hikari.

"Fever?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah. You collapsed a few hours earlier when I came home. Ra, I've never been so worried before. I took you up here and laid beside you, and you started sweating and moaning, so I changed you into looser clothing and we've been asleep for a few hours," Ryou answered.

Bakura looked at his hands and slowly, everything came crashing back to him. He remembered collapsing. He remembered Ryou's faded voice calling him, asking if he was all right. He remembered Ryou carrying him on his back up to the stairs, bringing him up gently and then laying him in bed. He remembered Ryou changing him into a black tank top and his boxers before placing him back in the bed. He remembered Ryou sliding in next to him and laying beside him, falling asleep.

He even remembered his nightmare.

"It was a fever nightmare..." Bakura whispered aloud.

Ryou blinked. "Fever nightmare? You had a nightmare, 'Kura? About what?" he asked. Bakura was silent. "Come on, now. Talking about it will make you feel much better," he said.

Bakura sighed. "I-in my dream, I... pinned you down and Ra, my throat hurt. I was just so thirsty, but I didn't want water. I then bit you on the neck," he explained.

"Like a vampire?" Ryou asked.

Bakura nodded. "Like a vampire. I drank all of your blood and then you died. Ra, I was so freaked out. I had killed you. It seemed to real to be a dream," he said.

Ryou smiled gently and embraced him. "'Kura, it's okay. I'm not leaving you," Ryou promised.

Bakura sighed and then felt dizzy. He then fell to the bed with a dull thump, and he instantly felt Ryou's hand press against his flaming forehead. His hikari's cool hands were like a blessing to him. Ryou shifted near Bakura and laced his arms around him, almost dying from the heat emmiting from Bakura's form, bit he tried to deal with it. He stroked his yami's forehead gently.

"Good night, 'Kura. I hope you feel better," he said.

Bakura moaned and gently held Ryou around the waist, showing that Ryou was his and his alone. He embraced him, and buried his head in the crook of Ryou's neck before drifting off.

"Love you, Hikari," Bakura whispered.

Ryou smiled gently.

"I love you too," he said before drifting to sleep.

After several hours, neither of them had any more nightmares, and Bakura's fever started to gradually die down, as if it had never existed before in his whole life.

* * *

Lucy: Awww XD 'Kura's okay XD (1) The church from episode... 199 I believe it was. When Bakura talked to Ryou about his destiny.

Me: That nightmare was horrible!

Lucy: But at least he's okay!

Me: Yeah! Please review and tell us what you liked!


	21. Already Over

**Title**: Already Over

**Genre**: romance, angst

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou (sides YamiXYugi; MarikXMalik)

**Song**: "Already Over" by RED

**Summary**: Many years ago, the yamis left for the afterlife. And many years after, the hikaris are finally taking their toll on giving their spirits to the ancient creatures. But death is not bad to them.

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Please enjoy it XD

Me: It's depressing, yet happy all at the same time!

Lucy: So please enjoy it!

_**Chapter One: Already Over**_

[Ten Years After the Yamis Left for the Afterlife]

The bell to the Kame Game shop slowly jingled, with a rusty after effect. Soft footsteps gently touched the ground, kicking up a bit of dust. Boxes littered the ground, and all the games were gone from the shelves.

Something shifted behind the counter. A shadow loomed over it, and a wrinkled figure looked up.

A smile touched the figure's cracked lips.

"Ah, Ryou-kun. How wonderful to see you again," the old man said with a cracked and shaken voice.

Ryou stood before him, taller and more elegant than he had been when he was 16 years old. He was now a slender young man of 26 years old, and his hair hand grown out considerably longer.

It snaked in a braid to his waist, which was now slung over his shoulder and resting in the front of his body. His eyes were more narrow and still held that childish glow.

His body was grabbed in a blue knit shawl and a white top with a green corset-like design on the front. He also wore blue baggy pants and brown slip-on shoes, which looked worn and beaten.

Ryou smiled gently.

"Good evening, Mr. Mouto," he said. Solomon smiled.

"Please. Just Solomon. No need for all that formal talk," he said, waving his hand gently. Ryou nodded and then gently sat down when Solomon offered him a chair to be seated on.

Ryou sighed and looked to the window.

"It's almost the anniversary of his death, right?" he asked.

Solomon was silent for a moment before nodding. He gently reached to a picture on the counter and touched it gently with his fingers. He smiled gently at the picture, tears forming.

"Yes. The stress finally got to him," he said.

Ryou frowned but listened on.

"My Yugi was such a brave and smart boy. But he loved the Pharaoh so much that when he was taken away, Yugi just gave up on life. He tried to live, but the strain on his body from using the Puzzle got to be too much. He died gently though," he said.

Ryou nodded.

"If I recall, Malik went the same way," he said softly.

Solomon nodded.

"Poor Malik loved his yami, too. He died from the strain of the Sennen Rod, from using its strength when he was younger. It finally sapped his strength until he died," he said.

Ryou nodded again, and then suddenly, it felt as if his heart were being squeezed.

"Ngh!" he moaned, lurching over. Solomon was instantly by his side, rubbing his back to keep him relaxed and calm.

"Ryou-kun, don't strain yourself, okay? You had a Sennen Item too. The Ring. Its magic caused strain on you, and it's possible that your life was shortened as well," he said.

Ryou smiled gently.

"I-it's okay. I'm still fine. I know that 'Kura wouldn't hurt me like this," he said. He then slowly rose once the pain had subsided, and he bowed to Solomon before turning away.

"I have to go now, but I'll come by and see you again real soon," he said softly.

Solomon nodded and waved at him.

"Be safe," he said.

He had thought of Ryou as his other grandson, since Yugi had passed away, and he was worried for him. Ryou waved and slowly made his way to the streets, careful and slow.

* * *

Ryou found himself in the church where Bakura had confessed his love to him.

It was the church where Bakura had spoken to him when he was insane and obsessed with revenge, but then he used this place to confess to his beloved lover. It was now Ryou's favorite place.

Ryou sat in a pew and looked up at the alter.

There was no one here. The church had been abandoned for years. Ryou sighed and looked at his hands. "'Kura, you aren't here anymore, are you?" he asked gently.

He got no answers, and then Ryou sighed and touched his chest gently. There was no longer anything there, but he assumed that the Ring was always with him.

Ryou sobbed gently and looked to the skies.

He remembered Bakura. He remembered falling in love with him. He wanted him back.

The bell started ringing, signaling midnight. It rang eleven times, slow and deep, like a chime to the death. It echoed through the town, aletring everyone that it was 12 AM.

The twelfth chime found Ryou laying on the floor of the church.

_You never go _

_You're always here _

_Suffocating me _

_Under my skin _

_I cannot run away _

_Fading slowly _

_I Give it all to you _

_Letting go of me _

_Reaching as I fall _

_I know it's already over now _

_Nothing left to lose _

_Loving you again _

_I know it's already over _

_Already over now _

_My best defense _

_Running from you _

_Cost me everything _

_I can't resist _

_Take all you want from me _

_Breaking slowly _

_You're all I'm reaching for _

_It's already over _

_All I'm reaching for _

_It's already over now _

_Give it all to you _

_Offer up my soul _

_It's already over _

_Already over _

_Now I know it's already over _

_Already over_

Ryou moaned as pain erupted through his chest. He slowly reached up and placed his hand over his heart, gasping and panting for his breath. He couldn't catch his breath.

Ryou started sitting up.

"N-ngh... I-it's okay, Ry... You've been expecting this. I-it's gonna be all right. It won't hurt anymore..." he whispered to himself. Tears were falling from his eyes, and he moaned softly.

'_It's not okay! I'm going to die all alone. 'Kura..._' Ryou whispered in his mind. He sobbed to himself. He knew that he was going to die eventually, but he hadn't wanted to die alone.

Ryou knew that using the Ring meant that his life was shortened. The energy he used would eventually waste away his strength. He knew that his life was going to be short. He didn't want to die alone, though.

Suddenly, he heard the door to the church open.

Ryou glanced over and spotted a figure in the doorway. Tears filled his eyes, and he knew who he was looking at. He slowly pushed himself up, looking to the door way.

Tears fell.

"I-it's you..." he whispered.

The figure gently dashed across the ground, not making a single noise before he dropped to Ryou's side and gathered him in his arms. The figure whispered gently and held Ryou.

Ryou sobbed and hugged back. He shuddered and forgot his pains instantly. "Oh, Bakura..." he whispered. He felt weak. Something was sapping away his strength. Bakura gently stroked Ryou's cheek with his hand before kissing his neck gently.

"Come on, Ryou. The others are waiting for us..." Bakura whispered.

Ryou nodded and then gently held onto Bakura as his soul left. Bakura's arms never left his waist, even when his soul disconnected from his body. He could feel his energy leaving. He saw Bakura holding him. He saw Malik and Marik calling for him, waving and summoning him up. He saw Yami and Yugi waving to him gently, begging him to hurry with them. He saw his mother and sister calling his name.

And with that, Ryou died with a smile.

* * *

His body was found on Sunday during church, but no one was afraid at what they saw. They just buried him gently. Next to the graves of his two best friends, Malik Ishtar and Yugi Mouto.

His grave read this.

_Ryou Noah Bakura_

_Sept. 2, 2001- Dec 3, 2027_

_Brother. Son. Friend._

_Died along with his two best friends and his lover._

_Rest Eternally in Peace With Them._

* * *

Lucy: Awww, I hated writing that, but at least it's a happy one!

Me: Yes, it had a happy, sad ending!

Lucy: Please don't flame and comment nicely!

Me: Please review! We shall update soon!


	22. So Cold

**Title**: So Cold

**Genre**: romance, angst, fluff

**Rating**: T for language and blood

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Bakura is a superhuman with extraordinary strength, but depression makes him lose his powers. When his lover is said to be misleading him, Bakura loses his strength. But when Ryou is in danger, will Bakura save him?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Based from a scene (or rather the scene) from **Hercules**!

Me: If we screwed up in some areas, it's because we didn't focus as well as we should have, but please enjoy this part!

Lucy: NO FLAMERS!!!

_**Chapter One: So Cold**_

Ryou laid on the edge of the fountain in the garden, swinging his legs back and forth, smiling happily. He finally understood the emotions that was feeling. He was in love with Bakura.

No matter what anyone said about it, he was in love with Bakura.

Suddenly, Dartz appeared by the fountain and smiled down at Ryou. "So, what's the buzz, huh, Ry? Found the weak link in Super-boy's chain yet or what?" the god of death asked.

Ryou glared at him and sat up.

"Get yourself another boy! I'm through!" the silverette shouted. Dartz raised an eyebrow and then cleaned his ear out with his finger.

"I'm sorry. Care to repeat that? I think I got something stuck in my ear," the god of death said. Ryou groaned in anger and then pointed at his lips.

"Then read my lips! Forget it!" he shouted before turning so his back was facing Dartz. The green-haired god of death smirked and then went down so that he was right next to Ryou and he gripped the boy's shoulders tightly.

"Oh, Ry, my poor misguided little minion. I think you're looking over one tiny itsy bitsy, yet all too important detail..." Dartz smiled before he caught his body on fire once again.

"I OWN YOU!!!" he shouted, making Ryou leaped back in shock.

* * *

Malik sat up and rubbed his head painfully, finally coming to after getting smacked in the face by the branch.

"Ohh... That hurt... Dammit... Bakura's gonna be doing laps for two months!" the blonde growled before he heard voices coming from behind him. He glanced over and gasped when he saw Dartz standing near Ryou.

"So, when I say sing you say 'Hey, name that tune.' When I say I want Super-boy's head on a platter, you say..." Dartz asked. Ryou scoffed and glanced up at him with a defiant look on his face.

"Medium or well done?" he said in a sarcastic voice, but Malik took it literally.

"Oh man! I knew he was trouble! This is gonna break the kid's heart..." Malik whispered to himself before running off to tell Bakura what he had witnessed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryou was still defying Dartz with everything that he had.

"I'll work on it," he said as Dartz told him a list of names that he wished to be called.

Dartz then scoffed and smirked at Ryou. "You hear that? It's the sound of your freedom fluttering out the door. Is that really what you want to happen, Ry?" the god of death asked with a large smirk.

Ryou growled and glanced over at Dartz, an angry look resting on his face. "I don't care! I'm not going to help you hurt him!" the silverette shouted in anger.

Dartz sighed angrily. "C'mon, Ry! I can't believe you're getting so worked up over this... guy!" he shouted.

Ryou spun around and then glared at Dartz. "This one's different. He'd never hurt me! Besides, O Oneness, he has no weaknesses! You can't beat him!" Ryou shouted before going face to face with Dartz. Dartz smirked and then pulled Ryou close with an evil smirk on his face.

"I think... he does, Ryou. I truely think that he does..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the stadium, Bakura was all excited and leaping around while doing his exercises. Malik came running into the stadium, panting heavily for breath as he raced over to Bakura and stared down at him.

"Kid! Kid, we have to talk! You see, that boy you were with, he's a-"

Before Malik could continue, Bakura smiled and then spun around once happily. "Isn't he something? He's amazing!" Bakura cheered.

Malik rolled his eyes and then grabbed Bakura by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. "He's a fake! He's playing you for a sap! I'm telling you! I'm not kidding around!!" he hollered at his student. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"You're lying..."

"I'm not lying! That's not the point!"

"The point is that I love him!"

"He don't love you!"

"Stop it!"

"He's nothing but a lying, no good-"

"Stop!!"

"Two-timing son of a-"

"SHUT UP!!" Bakura hollered, throwing his hand back and smacking Malik with such force that the blonde boy went flying into a wall. Bakura gasped, surprised at his own strength, and he started stammering.

"M-Malik... Malik, I am so sorry... I..."

"Fine," Malik spat. "You don't wanna face the truth. Fine then. I'm gone..." he said before he stood up and then walked towards the exit of the stadium where they were.

"I'm grabbing the first boat to the island, and getting out of here. Good luck, Kid," he said before he left and went towards the exit. Bakura growled and laid down on the bench, growling and mentally slapping himself.

Suddenly, he heard a laugh.

"Geez, what got his goat, huh?" Bakura glanced up and gasped at the cause of the voice.

Dartz.

Dartz leaped and landed in front of Bakura. "Ba boom. Name's Dartz, Lord of the Underworld and former Atlantis. Hi, how ya doing?" he asked with a smile. Bakura sighed and walked past Dartz, telling him not now.

Dartz then leaped in front of him.

"Ah-hey-I-only-need-a-few-minutes-and-I'm-a-fast-talker-alright? See-I've-got-this-major-deal-in-the-works…real-estate-venture-if-you-will, and 'Kura, you little devil you, may I call you that? You seem to be _constantly _getting in the way of things," Dartz smiled.

Bakura pushed past him. "You got the wrong guy," he said. Dartz then grabbed his shoulders.

"Hear me out you little- Ah... I-I mean, um... Just…hear me out, okay? So, I would be eternally grateful if you would just take a day off from this hero business of yours. Geez, I mean monsters, natural disasters... PFFT! You wait a day, huh?" Dartz asked.

Bakura shook his head.

"You're out of your mind," he said. Dartz then smirked.

"There is a little deal that I may want to explain to you," he said before snapping, making Ryou appear. Bakura gasped as Ryou glanced over at him.

"Bakura, don't listen to him!" Ryou yelled before Dartz snapped and made him surrounded by chains. Dartz snapped again, and Ryou vanished out of sight before appearing behind Dartz, still chained up.

Bakura growled angrily. "Let him go!" he shouted in rage. Dartz smiled.

"Here's the trade off. You give up your powers for the next twenty-four hours, the next twenty-four hours, and little Ry here is free as a bird and everyone goes home happy," the god of death smiled.

Bakura trembled slightly.

"P-people are going to get hurt, aren't they?" the silverette asked. Dartz raised his hands into the air.

"Nah. I mean, it's, you know, it's a possibility. It happens 'cause, you know, it's war, but what can I tell ya. Anyway, what do you owe these people, huh?" he asked before making Ryou appear again.

He then smiled at Bakura. "Because isn't Ry even more important then them?"

"You have to swear that he won't get hurt in any way!" Bakura yelled.

Dartz nodded. "Yes, okay! You give up your powers and Ryou will be safe from any harm. Going once...." Bakura glanced over at Ryou, who was shaking his head violently. "Going twice..."

"All right!" Bakura shouted.

Dartz then cheered and grabbed Bakura's hand, draining away his god-like powers. Bakura gasped as he turned a pale color and then collapsed onto his knees, gasping lightly. He felt light-headed, and it didn't give off a good feeling.

"Oh, and by the way, a deal's a deal, Ry. You're off the hook," Dartz said, snapping so that Ryou was freed.

Bakura glanced up in confusion. "W-what do you mean...?" he asked in a weak voice.

Dartz then smiled over at Bakura. "That means that Ryou was working for me the whole time. Duh."

"Y-you're lying!" Bakura yelled when he heard this.

Suddenly, two children, demons, appeared before him. Both of them smirked wickedly at the silverette. "Our hero's a zero! Our hero's a zero!" they chanted before laughing evilly.

Bakura trembled, and Ryou ran over before clinging to him and staring up into Bakura's purple eyes, which were now a dull lavender color.

"No! It was never like that! I mean... I couldn't..." Ryou pleaded as Bakura slowly pushed him away, still in shock. "I'm so sorry..." Ryou whispered as he started sobbing.

Bakura then collapsed onto his knees, his purple eyes wide as Dartz took to the skies.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but there's a whole cosmos for me to destroy!!" the god of death shouted before flying off into the night air with a cackle, leaving the depressing scene behind him.

* * *

"Bakura! Where are you!?" a monster growled as he terrorized the town, ripping buildings up out of the ground to try and find the silverette. People screamed and ran around in terror, trying to avoid getting crushed, while the monster still looked for the silverette.

"Bakura! Come out and face me!!" the giant shouted.

Meanwhile, Bakura was watching from the distance, his pale and dull eyes resting on the giant in the distance. With a sigh, he slowly walked towards the area where he was.

Ryou gasped and raced in front of Bakura.

"What are you doing? Without your strength, you'll be killed!" Ryou said with terror in his voice. Bakura weakly glanced down at Ryou before slowly pushing him away.

"There are worse things..." he said before stumbling towards the giant.

When he faced him, the giant cackled and then smashed his fist into Bakura, forcing the silverette into the wall hard. Ryou gasped in terror as he saw his beloved being battered around.

He then raced off to find Necrofear, Bakura's flying horse.

When he found him, he found that Necrofear had been tied up. Ryou raced up and started untying the horse. "Bakura's in trouble! We have to find Malik! He's the only one that Bakura will listen to!" Ryou shouted.

Necrofear nodded and then picked up Ryou before flying off towards the area where Malik was.

* * *

Bakura was getting beaten up badly by the giant, who seemed to be having fun smashing Bakura up. He finally kicked Bakura into the wall hard, and then the silverette crumpled weakly to the ground with a moan. Malik, Ryou, and Necrofear appeared, and Bakura gasped weakly.

"M-Malik..." the silverette gasped as he saw his mentor appear.

Malik raced over to Bakura. "C'mon, kid! Get up! You can take this guy!" the blonde shouted. Bakura shook his head and cast a look over at Ryou, who was biting his lips in shock.

"You were right, Malik. Dreams are for idiots..." Bakura said in a weak voice. Malik shook his head.

"No. I misled you. You have what it takes. I believe in you," the blonde smiled.

Before he could say anything more, the giant grabbed Bakura, but not before Bakura grabbed a piece of burning wood and then threw it at his head, hitting him in the eye.

The giant screamed and dropped Bakura.

Bakura then grabbed pieces of rope and tied it around the giant's legs, causing the cyclops to tumble and then fall off the edge of the cliff, landing at the bottom with a loud splat.

The force of the blast caused a large pillar to start toppling.

Right above Bakura, who didn't even notice...

"Bakura, watch out!!" Ryou hollered suddenly, shoving Bakura away just as the pillar collapsed fully onto the hard ground. Bakura rolled on the ground, coughing, when suddenly he heard the pillar hit the ground with a loud thud.

Bakura gasped, glancing back to see if the silverette he cared so deeply about had escaped. He gasped when he saw Ryou laying on the ground on his back, the pillar laying across his stomach and chest area.

His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing as easily.

"Ryou!! NOOO!!!!!" Bakura hollered, racing to where Ryou was trapped.

He grabbed the pillar and tried to pry it off, trying with all his might. Suddenly, his god-like strength returned, and Bakura lifted the pillar off Ryou as easily as lifting a pencil.

"W-what's happening?" Bakura asked in confusion, staring up at the pillar that he was holding over his head with no effort. Ryou groaned in pain and squeezed his fist closed to try and cancel the pain before he slowly looked up at Bakura.

"D-Dartz's deal is broken..." Ryou whispered before moaning in pain and then allowing his head to roll to the side weakly. "Unn... H-he promised you that I wouldn't get hurt," the silverette whispered, groaning weakly in pain again.

"Ryou..!!" Bakura whispered in shock, dropping to his knees after dropping the pillar to the ground with a loud thud.

He slowly lifted Ryou's head and shoulders up with his right arm, holding the silverette's hand with his left hand.

"R-Ryou... why did you-" Bakura whispered at a loss for words, glancing up and down Ryou's body before looking back up into his green eyes. "Y-you didn't have to-"

Bakura was interrupted by the silverette smiling and shaking his head, laughing weakly.

"Uhh... P-people do... crazy things..." Ryou groaned weakly when he paused and then smiled weakly at Bakura with happiness filling his eyes, canceling out the pain that filled them more than anything.

"For the one they love..."

Bakura felt his heart skip. "Oh, Ryou..." Bakura whispered in a shocked voice, tears filling his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "Ryou... I... I..." Bakura stopped when Ryou placed his hand on Bakura's cheek and smiled warmly at him, even if it was weakly.

"You don't have much time, 'Kura. You can still defeat Dartz," Ryou whispered softly before he moaned weakly in pain. Bakura slowly shook his head and then stared into Ryou's weak emerald eyes.

"I... I can't just leave you like this..." the silverette whispered in concern.

Malik came over and placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "I'll watch over him for you," he said in a calm voice, staring in concern for Ryou. He may not have liked Ryou in the beginning, but he had soon learned that Ryou wasn't so bad after all. Bakura nodded slowly and stared at Ryou in concern.

"You're gonna be all right. I promise," Bakura whispered to Ryou.

Ryou nodded slowly in return. Bakura gently brushed a piece of Ryou's hair away from his face and snuggled into the silverette's soft neck. Bakura then sat up fully and looked over at Malik.

"Take care of him, Malik. Please," Bakura begged, fear for the weakened silverette coloring his tone.

Malik nodded slowly and sat next to Ryou, as if guarding him.

Bakura then slowly stroked Ryou's hand, which was getting colder and colder by the second. "You'll be all right, Ryou. I promise you that. I promise you'll be all right," the silverette whispered softly, as to not startle the other silverette.

Ryou nodded and slowly closed his eyes, groaning in pain as sweat started pouring down his forehead. Bakura released Ryou's hand, but not before placing a kiss on it.

He then stood up, gently letting Ryou's hand slip from his grasp and the silverette went to Necrofear. He grabbed the reigns and lept onto the flying horse's back.

"Let's go, Necrofear!" he yelled, determination filling his tone as he and the flying horse rose into the air towards Olympus, leaving Malik and Ryou to pray that he returned safely and totally unharmed.

And hopefully in time.

* * *

Ryou groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Malik squeeze his hand once again. Ryou opened his eyes half way and looked weakly up at Malik. "Hang in there, Ryou," he begged in a concerned voice.

Ryou nodded slowly as another wave of pain went through his body. The silverette's head rolled weakly to the side as he started to go limp. It was gettin harder and harder to breathe.

"Come on, Ryou! You have to hang in there! Bakura needs you! Be strong, Ryou," Malik yelled in a pleading voice. Ryou slowly nodded and slowly let his green eyes open weakly.

He then glanced off in the area where Bakura had gone to fight Dartz.

"I-I'll.... try..." Ryou whispered softly before moaning weakly in pain.

Pegasus, Arkana, and Valon raised a black piece of string in front of themselves.

Arkana smirked evilly and pulled out a pair of rusty old scissors. The Fates then moved the scissors closer to the string, their eyes filled with malice and sick pleasure.

This was their job, and one that they enjoyed to the full extent.

* * *

Bakura and Necrofear flew towards the place where Ryou and Malik were located. Bakura panted as the wind blew harshly, praying that he would make it to Ryou in time.

Necrofear hurried too, wanting to get there before something happened to Ryou.

He knew how much Bakura loved Ryou.

The Fates put the scissors closer as Bakura grew nearer towards the area where Ryou was resting. Bakura sped up, praying that he would make it to Ryou in time.

Finally, the Fates snipped the scissors, cutting the string in half.

And Ryou's body went limp.

* * *

"Ryou!" Bakura breathed as he landed on the ground with Necrofear, leaping off the horse and landed gently, concern in his green eyes. Malik looked over his shoulder at Bakura and slowly shook his head sadly.

Bakura gasped as Malik pulled away, revealing Ryou.

Ryou appeared to be sleeping, but his chest was no longer rising and falling. His skin was pale, deathly pale. Paler than it once was. His eyes were closed, but his lips were parted, as if he had tried to say something before he left this world.

Bakura shuddered and felt tears forming in his purple eyes.

"R-Ryou... no!!" Bakura sobbed, dropping to his knees and pulling the limp silverette into an embrace. He choked out loud sobs and buried his head into Ryou's cold neck.

Bakura lifted the silverette's head and embraced him again, sobbing over the silverette.

He looked at Ryou's calm face and sobbed harder. The silverette mentally damned fate for allowing this to happen. He couldn't believe that Ryou was gone!

Bakura then placed Ryou gently on the ground and buried his head in the silverette's chest, sobbing his heart out.

Malik appeared behind Bakura.

"I-I'm so sorry, Bakura. B-but some things... thing just like this... Y-you can't change them," he said sadly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at the dead silverette.

Bakura glared a deadly glare and lifted his head, aiming his glare towards the passage to the Underworld in the distance.

"Yes, I can..."

* * *

"DAMMIT!! WE WERE SO CLOSE!!! SO FUCKING CLOSE!!" Dartz roared in rage at the fact that his plan had failed so horribly, shooting fire all around. His demon children ducked the flames, staring at their master in shock at what he was doing.

Dartz was fuming while sitting in his throne.

"I can't believe this! All because our little Ryou had to go all noble and surrender his life to save that fucking halfbreed brat, my plans were shattered!" Dartz roared.

Suddenly, the castle started trembling, and then Bakura burst into the castle, using Cerberus as a chariot to get in.

"Where's Ryou?!" Bakura growled in a horrifying voice. Dartz scooted back into his throne and laughed nervously. Bakura leaped down and grabbed the front of Dartz's shirt.

"Let. Him. Go. Now!!" Bakura growled in a terrifying voice.

Dartz pulled away from the silverette.

"Follow me, then..." he said before bringing Bakura to the area where the pool of souls were. As they saw the pool, Bakura scanned the souls with his eyes, and then gasped as he saw Ryou laying under the surface, his eyes closed as if in peaceful sleep.

"Ryou!" Bakura cried out before reaching for the soul.

As he touched the water, he felt it burn him, and he yanked his hand back with a gasp of pain. Dartz laughed, and then Bakura glanced around before glaring at Dartz.

"You like making deals. Take me in Ryou's place!" he shouted.

Dartz tapped his chin. "The son of my hated enemy floating forever in a river of death? Hmm... Is there a downside to this deal?" Dartz thought out loud. Finally he laughed. "Fine, you go in, get him out, Ryou goes, you stay. Got it?" he said. Bakura nodded before diving into the pool. "Oh, by the way! You'll be dead long before you can reach him! That's not a problem right?"

Bakura floated among the many spirits, thrashing them free from his body. Since he was alive, the spirits craved his light. Bakura snapped them away and then found Ryou floating in a tangle of spirits.

Since Ryou was newly dead, he still held some light.

And the spirits wanted it.

Bakura broke free and then swam towards Ryou, feeling weaker with each second. Little did he know that the Fates were raising the scissors towards his strong of life.

Once they cut it, Bakura would be dead, along with Ryou. The silverette weakly reached for his lover. As their hands touched, the Fates cut Bakura's thread....

But nothing happened!

"What's the matter with these scissors!?" Arkana hollered in rage.

Pegasus's eyes widened in shock. The thread wouldn't cut! That meant that Bakura was an immortal! Dartz shuddered as Bakura pulled himself from the pool, his body glowing with a godly light.

"T-that's impossible! You can't be alive, you'd have to be..." Dartz whispered in terror as Bakura rose from the pool, holding Ryou's translucent spirit in his arms.

"A god?" one of the children whispered in shock. Dartz roared out and cursed in rage as Bakura slowly started going towards the exit, his eyes focused forward.

Nothing mattered to him except for Ryou. The silverette glanced down at Ryou's spirit, which was sleeping in his arms. Dartz suddenly appeared before him and tried to hold him back.

"Bakura, stop! You can't do this! We had a deal! You can't-"

Before Dartz could finish, Bakura shot his fist out and smashed it into the god's face.

Dartz shook his head before laughing lightly. "Okay, well, I deserved that. Bakura, can't we talk about this first? Ryou, talk to him!" Dartz pleaded to the silverette's spirit.

Bakura grit his teeth, finally having enough.

Without much effort, Bakura punched Dartz into the pool of the dead. As the silverette started leaving, Dartz hollered as the spirits started trying to devour him.

One of the children demons stared down at Dartz and smiled as his brother walked up shuddering.

"He'll be mad when he gets out of there!" he shouted. The elder one smiled happily.

"You mean,_ if _he gets out," he smiled. The younger demon child smirked down at the pool of death, where Dartz was being dragged under the spirit water.

They both then left the castle of death, following after Bakura, who was simply leaving with Ryou's soul in his arms.

* * *

Malik sat by Ryou's lifeless body, staring at him while allowing his tears to slowly face. The pale corpse before him was just a sad reminder that Bakura might not ever return again. Malik suddenly glanced up when he heard gravel crunching a few feet away, and then he glanced over and saw Bakura.

"Bakura!" he gasped when he saw that the silverette was surrounded in a godly light.

Bakura smiled at Malik in a calm fashion before he gently kneeled by Ryou's pale body. He stared at the spirit in his arms before smiling and then he laid Ryou's clear spirit down over his body. The two fused, and Ryou's skin slowly got its color back. Ryou's eyes slowly opened, and he gasped lightly.

Bakura felt his heart skip a beat in happiness as he saw Ryou wake up. Malik gasped in happiness, and Necrofear held his breath in shock, afraid to ruin the moment.

Ryou smiled up at Bakura. "'K-Kura... H-how did you..." Ryou spoke, trying to figure out how Bakura had saved him. Bakura chuckled before reaching down and cupping Ryou cheek with his glowing hand and then he smiled at the silverette.

"People do crazy things... for the one they love..." the silverette whispered.

* * *

Lucy: Okay! That was that!

Me: No flamers! We tried our best and this idea just came to mind!

Lucy: Nxt one will be interesting!

Me: Please review nicely or not at all!


	23. The Dragon's Necklace

**Title**: The Dragon's Necklace

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language and slight violence

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Bakura, a dragon slayer, in an attempt to make his crush jealous and see if he likes him, brings a popular girl to the school dance. But the girl is carrying a necklace that transforms the wearer into a dragon when their emotions run too high. And when she gives it to Ryou and says that she was using Bakura, Ryou's emotions intermix...

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: We got the idea when we saw the episode of Danny Phantom, but we altered it a little!

Me: So please enjoy the awesomeness!

Lucy: This is gonna be cool!

_**Chapter One: The Dragon's Necklace**_

Bakura sighed and looked over at the clock.

He was currently at the school dance his school was hosting, and it couldn't have been more boring. The silverette looked down at the outfit he had dressed himself in.

His mother had forced him to wear a black suit with a red tie and a purple shirt underneath it. He had black pants on and wore his dragon hunting boots, which his mother objected to.

But Bakura told her you could never be too careful, and she allowed him to bring his dragon hunting boots and his slip-away sword, which could only harm dragons, not humans.

Bakura sighed and tapped his fingers against the table.

"What am I doing here?" he hissed to himself.

Then it dawned on him.

He had brought it on himself.

You see, Bakura had a crush on this guy named Ryou, who happened to be in his class. But Bakura wasn't sure if Ryou was into him, so he wanted to invite a girl and see if Ryou grew jealous.

But now, he was regretting it.

Bakura had invited the most popular girl in school to the dance. Her name was Cynthia, and she was a tall, thin, super-model like woman with wavy red hair, freckles, and bright blue eyes.

Bakura sighed.

'_This wouldn't have been so bad if Cynthia wasn't such a bitch,_' Bakura snapped angrily to himself.

Bakura sighed and rubbed the side of his head in pain. '_Ryou warned me about her. He told me that she was a shallow witch, but I thought that it was because he was jealous. But he was right,_' he thought.

"Bakura!!"

Bakura sighed and looked over to see Cynthia dashing over to him. Cynthia dressed herself up in a pale pink dress with long gloves and a rose in her hair. Around her throat was a golden choker with a green gem on it.

There was a legend with that necklace.

The legend was if the wearer of the amulet felt more than one negative emotion all at one time, they would transform into a ferocious dragon that would kill all around them, starting with who ticked them off.

But it was just a legend.

"Yes?" Bakura asked in a kind voice.

Cynthia giggled. "I have to go powder my nose, okay?" she said. Bakura rolled his eyes and nodded carefully. Cynthia giggled softly and then turned and dashed for the powder room.

Bakura looked towards the powder room.

What he spotted shocked him.

His crush, Ryou, was walking towards the powder room dressed in a gothic sleeveless top. It technically had sleeves, but they were made of fishnet, and came into the gloves he wore, which revealed his hands and came to his elbows.

On his legs were sparkly, pink-purple pants, and he wore gothic black boots. Around his eyes was purple eye makeup, and his hair had been done up so it looked like the tops were two spikes short ponytails, the rest of his hair falling around his shoulders.

Bakura stammered in shock.

Ryou looked... _amazing_.

Bakura turned and panted heavily, aware that his face had flushed a bright red. He drew in a few deep breaths and drunk some punch to try and calm himself down.

* * *

Cynthia smoothed her hair down while looking in the mirror, and Ryou slowly walked into the room, standing right behind her. He was silent for a moment, but then cleared his throat carefully.

"Hey, Cynthia. Nice dress," he commented.

Cynthia giggled evilly. "Yes," she said, turning towards Ryou. "And it looks so nice with the amulet Bakura gave _me_, don't you think, Ryou?" she said in a cruel voice, snapping a piece of gum in her mouth.

Ryou grit his teeth angrily. "Listen, I wanted to-" he started, but Cynthia raised her hand.

"Save your breath, sweetie. I ain't giving up this necklace, or your little boyfriend, either. So don't bother asking or begging me," she snapped. A small look of confusion crossed Ryou's face.

"My boyfriend?" he asked. Ryou then cracked up. "A-and they say preppy girls can't be hilarious! Bakura is not my boyfriend!" Ryou laughed. Cynthia's blue eyes widened in shock at what Ryou was saying, his body still shaking with laughter.

"He isn't?" she asked.

Ryou stepped up to her. "Nope. He's just a friend," he said. "I guess that's why I hated you so much. I'm sorry that I called you a shallow witch," Ryou apologized. The red head's eyes looked to the floor.

She snapped her gum. "What a, like, bummer," she said in a Valley-girl voice. "I only wanted to date him because I thought I was stealing him away from the likes of you," she snickered.

Ryou's eyes widened as Cynthia unhooked the amulet Bakura gave her.

"Here," Cynthia said, snapping the choker around Ryou's throat. Ryou's fingers brushed it gently. His eyes widened and then he looked at her with a shocked look. Cynthia stalked past him. "Take that stupid, gaudy amulet with that stupid legend with it," she giggled evilly. "I'm gonna go back into the dance hall and dump that stupid freak friend of yours," Cynthia said.

Ryou shuddered, his fingers clenching into fists. His eyes were wide, and tears of anger were burning at the corners of his green eyes. He felt so many emotions boiling through him.

He felt angry.

He felt sad.

He felt betrayed.

And most importantly, he wanted to tear Cynthia's head off her shoulders. Ryou grit his teeth, eyes blazing with rage. He then turned angrily. His skin was boiling, and his body was shuddering as if he was having a huge seizure, rocking his form. "S-shallow..." Ryou hissed, his tongue turning long and lizard-like. His eyes narrowed and turned pure green before the whites came in, and the pupils turned into slits.

"Little..."

Ryou felt the skin on his back tugging, and his body lurched over. The skin at his lower back tugged and yanked, growing long. His body altered and became longer.

"**_BITCH!!!_**"

Cynthia gasped at the new voice she heard. It was Ryou's, but it was more snake-like and evil. The red-headed prep whirled around and gasped at what awaited her. Towering before her was a large white dragon. Its eyes were bright green, and the scales were shining as if they were the moon itself. The talons were sparkly black, and the wings were like albino bat wings, flapping harshly. Around its throat was the golden amulet.

Cynthia gasped and moaned before passing out from shock.

The dragon snarled and roared loudly before grabbing Cynthia in his claw and flapping his wings, taking off into the skies, landing on the ground in the football field. Throwing his head back and releasing a gutteral roar.

* * *

Bakura's eyes widened as he heard a dragon's roar.

He glanced over his shoulder, eyes darting around, and then he took off towards the powder room, where the roar had come from. He assumed it had something to do with the necklace he gave Cynthia.

'_Why did I give her that!?_' he snapped.

Bakura burst into the powder room and gasped when he saw the giant hole in the wall that had been burned away with dragon's fire. He narrowed his eyes and fingered the porta-sword in his pocket.

He then dashed out of the hole and landed on the ground with agile cat-like balance. Bakura rose, shook his head, brushed dirt from his knees and his legs, and then dashed off towards where he saw the dragon.

Bakura snapped the porta-sword out towards the dragon, the blade glowing bright green. He stared into the dragon's large hate-filled eyes, glaring at it.

"Take it easy, Cynthia. You don't want to hurt Ryou!" he yelled.

Bakura's eyes glanced down to the dragon's closed fist, where a figure was. His eyes widened. "Cynthia?" he asked when he spotted the figure in the dragon's fist.

He then stared in horror at the dragon, which was glaring down at him.

"_R-Ryou_!?" he shouted.

The dragon, Ryou, lifted itself up. "**_Shallow little bitch!!_**" he roared angrily, hissing. Bakura nodded carefully.

"A-yup. That's Ry," he said.

Ryou drew himself up and drew in a deep breath. He then aimed it at Bakura and blew out, streams of black fire coming from his lips. Bakura gasped and clicked a gem on his collar.

The gem glew and surrounded Bakura with his fire-proof dragon-slaying armor. He curled up for better protection, and the fire sailed over him. He waited for it to cease and then stood up.

Bakura gasped and held his nose. "Wow! Hoo-whee, that has got to be the worst smelling thing. Ryou, I got two words for ya. Breath mints," he said with a grin. Ryou narrowed his eyes angrily and snarled at Bakura. Bakura lept for Ryou's claw and grabbed Cynthia from it, dashing away with her. Ryou roared angrily at Bakura.

Bakura hid behind the bleachers and laid Cynthia on the ground.

"You might be a bitch, but that doesn't mean I wanna see you die," he said angrily. Bakura then turned and raced for Ryou, who was roaring and throwing his claws around.

Bakura stood before him and raised his sword.

"Ryou, now, be reasonable!" he shouted. Bakura swung the sword at Ryou, dancing around, trying not to hit him. Ryou drew in a sharp inhale and smashed his tail at Bakura.

Bakura dodged it, and then watched as Ryou threw flames at him. Bakura dodged all of them and then landed on the ground. He turned to Ryou and flashed him a grin.

"I hate to say this," he said. "But you throw fire like my grandmother! And she's on her deathbed!" Bakura shouted. Ryou narrowed his eyes in anger and snarled.

Bakura drew the porta-sword up and smiled. "The Dragon's Steel Fang. It can kill dragons and not harm humans, but even better. It also has a whip mode," Bakura said.

He turned the sword into a whip and then snapped it around Ryou, tying him up. Ryou snarled and flailed, snapping his jaws at Bakura angrily. Bakura clicked a button, and lightning came from the whip.

Ryou roared in agony before collapsing to the ground.

Bakura raced over and tore the amulet from his throat. Ryou's body glew and then he slowly started shrinking into a human form, his hair turning back to how it was at the party, his clothes returning to normal.

Ryou became human, and he collapsed to the ground with a moan.

"Ryou?" Ryou glanced over and saw Bakura's dragon hunting armor glow bright red before it vanished back into gem form on the collar of his shirt. Bakura was down by Ryou's side, hand on his shoulder. Bakura looked concerned. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

"Ohh..." Ryou moaned, rubbing his head painfully. "D-did I have fun at the dance?" he asked in a dazed voice. Bakura chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"L-let's just say you had a _roaring_ time," he said.

Ryou chuckled, understanding what Bakura meant when he said that.

* * *

"Sorry it didn't work out," Ryou said, standing against the wall with Bakura.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter. Cynthia meant nothing to me anway," he said. Ryou smiled and then looked over to the DJ, who was playing a slow song.

"Look. I think there's time for one more song," he said. Bakura smiled.

"I'd love to," he said, taking Ryou to the dance floor. Ryou walked with him and laced his arms around Bakura's waist, drawing him close. They swayed back and forth to the music, and Ryou chuckled.

"Promise me you won't slay me," he joked.

Bakura laughed.

"I'll try my best," he said with a grin.

The rest of the song, they just stayed in silence, holding one another as close as they could manage, gently swaying back and forth to the gentle beat of the music.

* * *

Lucy: Awww XD They like each other! (This is going to be in a story I'm gonna write called "Dragon Slayers")

Me: And that girl got what was coming to her! At least Ryou taught her a lesson in what happens when you mess with his 'Kura!

Lucy: Yeah!

Me: Please review and tell me what you think!


	24. A Night's Struggle

**Title**: A Night's Struggle

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Late at night, Bakura and Ryou get into an argument. But unlike most couples, they have a specific way of dealing with their disagreements...

Me: Next, short one shot!

Lucy: Meant for the reason of comedy!

Me: Please enjoy it!

Lucy: This is gonna be slightly funn!

_**Chapter One: A Night's Struggle**_

Ryou sighed and rolled over in bed so that he was facing away from his wall. He moaned softly and blinked once rubbing his eyes. He thought he had heard something, but decided to ignore it.

He sighed and started to drift to sleep.

_PCHCOW!!_

Ryou's eyes snapped open as a loud gun-shot like noise plowed through the air.

He sat up and rubbed his tired green eyes, glancing over at the ground where the noise had come from. He spotted Bakura on the ground with a staple gun, shooting a carpet into place. Ryou cleared his throat and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "'Kura, what are you doing? It's 2:50 in the morning!" Ryou hissed.

Bakura glanced up. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't trying to wake you up," he said.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Ryou asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Bakura thought it was too cute the way Ryou looked when he was totally pissed off. Since he had become more comfortable with Bakura around, and since they were lovers, Ryou wore a camisole-like garnet slip instead of wearing a pair of pajamas. His hair was messed up from rolling around in bed, and he looked adorable.

Bakura beamed. "You're carpet looked hideous, so I decided to change it," he said.

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? My carpet is fine! It's your disgusting pitch black carpet that messes up the room, which by the way, makes me wonder why you aren't sleeping in there!" the slverette hikari snapped.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Is that so, Mr. Hikari?" he asked, raising the staple gun and aiming it at Ryou.

Now, before they were dating, this action would have made Ryou drop to his knees and bed for his life, telling Bakura that he was sorry and that he would never disobey him again. But since they had been lovers, Ryou had learned to ignore Bakura's threats, since Bakura said he could never hurt Ryou no matter what he had done to him.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, arms still folded. "If you're gonna shoot me, you better tie your shoes first so you can run when the cops get here," he said in a sly tone.

Bakura blinked and glanced down at his feet, only to realize that besides his black tanktop and his black boxers, he wasn't wearing anything else on his body. He had been tricked.

Before Bakura made any actions, Ryou kicked the blankets off, kicked the staple gun from Bakura's hands, and then flipped him over so that Bakura was in armbar with Ryou on his back, face down in the carpet.

"Ow ow!!" Bakura screamed.

"You like that!?" Ryou shouted. "Tell me you like it!"

"I like it!" Bakura yelled out of reflex rather than actually intention.

"You like eating this carpet, tough guy!?" Ryou shouted, shoving Bakura farther into the carpet. "Say you like eating this carpet!!" Ryou yelled, shoving Bakura further down.

"I like eating this carpet!" Bakura yelled, flailing.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, the neighbor, Mrs. Tremon, who had just recently turned 81, watched the bedroom of the two lovers with wide eyes. She could not see in, but she could hear the noises.

She shook her head.

"Children these days..." she chuckled softly.

* * *

Lucy: Okay! There it was!

Me: Please tell me what you guys think!

Lucy: Next two will be better!

Me: Please review!


	25. Trick or Treat

**Title**: Trick or Treat

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for suggested violence

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Song**: "Trick and Treat" by VOCALOID

**Summary**: A little boy wanders up to a mansion at night and is taken in for the night. But as he'll soon learn, this mansion is filled with the worst nightmares there could ever be...

Me: This is a creepy one based off the Vocaloid video "Trick and Treat".

Lucy: Names are not used, but you can basically guess who is who in this story by description.

Me: Here's the notes!

**Words Like This**- Bakura singing

_Words Like This_- Ryou singing

**_Words Like This_**- Both singing

Lucy: It's a little confusing, but it is meant to be as well as being creepy! Please enjoy!

_**Chapter One: Trick or Treat**_

The boy traveled up the giant hill towards the gothic mansion in the distance. The boy had long black hair and wild blue eyes, wide with horror. He was dressed in a red shirt with white and orange striped sleeves, and a pair of blue pants. Around his neck was a Duel Monster's card locket(1). The boy shuddered and glanced up at the mansion.

Sitting in the two monsterous trees around it were two people, both who seemed fairly familiar to the little boy.

One of them was a young man of sixteen years old with long silver hair that fell to his shoulders. He was dressed in a gothic black and dark pink outfit that was long in the back, short in the front. That boy's hair was more tame, and his eyes were a piercing green(2).

The other boy looked exactly like the first, but he was more wild looking, his hair longer and spikier. The boy was also dressed in a less revealing and mopre masculine outfit. He still looked gothic and demonic(3).

The wild boy smirked at the little raven-haired boy.

**Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet  
Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper in to meet**

The little boy backed up as the wild boy sung to him in a creepy, chanting voice. The other boy, the tamer one, stepped towards the little boy and touched his shoulder gently.

_Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run to the dark  
Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play_

The two boys, wild and tame, latched onto one another, locking their hands together and their eyes widened, pupils turning into small slits as their lips drew back into two smirks.

**_A game, on your mark!_**

The boy was then dragged into the house, though he did not protest to the motions that were being done to his body. He merely followed them both inside the mansion.

The inside was gothic and frightening, yet at the same time inviting.

**This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick**

The wild one shoved the little boy into a chair and spun around him, placing his hand on the back of the chair. The boy gulped softly and then peere fearfully at the wild one.

The tame one stepped towards him and gently touched the boy's forehead, looking deeply into his blue eyes with his own pale neon poison green eyes.

_Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups  
Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep_

The wild boy brought the boy a small piece of food and stuck it towards his mouth. He coaxed the boy to open his lips, and then the boy took a small bite of it.

**Because they are heaven-made**,

The boy gasped as he suddenly felt tired and started wavering forward. He gasped and then collapsed against the ground. He heard the two figures snickering and then felt himself being lifted up.

**_Have one and fall asleep_**

_But they're only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations  
When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations_

The boy felt his arms and legs be tied behind his back and around his legs, and he had a blind fold laced around his eyes for a moment until he heard metal locking.

**_You will see that you hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels_**

The boy was then dragged and hurled into a large empty room, landing with a sick thud against the hard tile ground. He heard the wild boy snickered and then sing softly.

**You've already given up**,

The two figures then slammed a door and the boy was left in the darkness of his own sleep. He could feel the darkness snaking around his body and hold him close.

**_Don't take it back, it's a deal_**

**_Aa.._**

When the little boy awoke, he glanced over and spotted something laying on the ground right next to him. He felt like he was going to throw up, and tears leaked from his eyes.

Laying on the ground near him was a dead body of a man with brown hair and bright blue eyes.

His brother.

The boy screamed, but was then slapped in the back of the head. He slipped into unconsciousness, and then was dragged into the hallways once again and placed into a room.

**Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife  
A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life**

The boy's eyes fluttered open and he saw that he had a blindfold on. His eyes went wide and he could see through it in certain places. He gasped softly at the sight before him.

The two boys were at the table, eating by candle-light, and they were feasting on a type of meat that the little boy had heard these type of monsters liked to eat.

Human flesh.

_Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see  
Lantern shadows that grew at night_

**_Unconciously frightened me_**

The boy then gasped as the blindfold was torn away, and he came face-to-face with the wild boy's deep purple eyes, locking with his own. The boy held his breath as the boy smirked.

**My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake up so early**

The little boy shuddered at his tone and then looked to the tame boy, who was standing next to the wild boy, holding onto his arm with a smile on his face.

_If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?  
Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?_

The wild boy chuckled and then lifted a knife into the air and aimed it at the boy's blue eyes, tracing them gently with the tip, not stabbing, but coming very close.

**But you still wear lies**,

_**So let's go back to our play tonight**_

The little boy gasped as the tame boy's gloved hands came over his eyes and blocked his vision. He felt the wild boy's fingers snake down his arms and down his back.

_"Hey.."_

The boy gasped at the tame boy's soft voice.

_"Give me that..?.."_

The little boy gasped in shock as the knife touched his eyes through the boy's fingers.

_"Giggle..."_

Suddenly, the tame boy drew his hands back and the little blue-eyed boy found himself face-to-face with the lavender eyes of the wild boy once again, who was glaring deeply at him.

**Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?  
Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house?**

The tame boy grabbed the boy's hands and brought him close.

_This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place  
I'll just toll whats in your pocket, now you should not lose any face_

Both of the boys grabbed the little boy's hands, and dragged him kicking and screaming to the table. They pinned him down and raised the knife, and the little boy gasped.

He knew what was coming next. How could it end this way?

**_Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now  
Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even to need to know how  
Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing fake hospitality  
Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me_**

When they had finished, both of the boys, wild and tame, stood up and kissed gently before turning away from the eaten body that they had laying before them.

They both raised their hands...

And took a bow.

* * *

Lucy: Okay! Here was that creepy story! (1) If you haven't guessed, this boy is Mokuba! (2) Ryou XD (3) This is Bakura, if you haven't guessed!

Me: Just had the idea today!

Lucy: Please tell us what you thought!

Me: Please review!


	26. Regret Message

**Title**: Regret Message

**Genre**: romance, angst

**Rating**: T for language and violence

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Song**: "Regret Message" by VOCALOID

**Summary**: Years after Ryou's death in his place, the ex-prince Bakura starts to regret everything that he had done to force this to happen. This is his song of regret and sorrow...

Me: This is a depressing one! It's part two of the Servant of Evil one!

Lucy: Listen to the song and imagine all of this happening during it! You'll cry, I promise!

Me: But the next chapter will be much happier!

Lucy: We swear! Now, please enjoy this one, miina!

_**Chapter One: Regret Message**_

Standing on a beach was a young boy with long silver hair that was pulled up by a red ribbon. His brown eyes were rimmed with red from crying, and he was staring at the ocean.

He was dressed in servant's clothing, and his memories were returning slowly but surely.

"Honestly, Ryou!"

The little servant glanced over at Bakura, the boy standing on the beach. Bakura had his arms folded over his chest and was looking at Ryou in a simple fashion.

"You're a dunce. Something this stupid can't make a wish come true," Bakura snapped.

Ryou grinned.

"Would you like to try it, My Prince?" he asked.

Bakura flushed crimson. "I-I told you to call me 'Bakura' we're alone, and no, I don't want to do something as trivial and as dumb as that," he snapped angrily.

Ryou grinned.

"Come on, Bakura," he cooed.

Bakura rolled his eyes and started writing something in a bottle. He then pushed the bottle out to see and looked at Ryou with a look that read the question, 'Happy now?'

Ryou giggled.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

Bakura glanced away. "Not telling. How about you?" he asked.

Ryou smiled. "I wish for us to be together forever, Bakura," he said with a kind smile. Bakura held his breath and smirked before lacing his arm around Ryou's shoulders.

"You are such a dunce," he said.

**On the edge of a small port in town, is a boy who stands quietly  
Looking out to the sea that holds his memories  
A story he cannot tell**

Bakura now stood on the beach all alone, holding a bottle with a letter in his hands. He looked at the bottle, tears forming in his eyes. He blinked them back and held the bottle close to his body.

He remembered Ryou's grinning face.

"_Bakura, have you heard this legend?_" his words echoed in Bakura's mind from many years ago. Bakura brought the bottle to his lips and held it still, closing his brown eyes.

**"Lets write a wish on paper and send it out to sea in a bottle"  
"If it doesnt break then surely there"  
"Will be a wish granted"**

"Ryou, what are you always wishing for?" he asked.

Ryou beamed.

"To make you happy, my beloed Prince," he said. Bakura flushed deep scarlet and then leaned over so that he was leaning against Ryou's shoulder, smiling.

"Then stay right here next to me forever..." Bakura whispered.

Ryou chuckled.

"Okay," he said with a giggle.

**Floating away  
Is a little glass bottle  
That holds the wishes of two children  
It fades into the horizon without a sound to be heard.**

Bakura lowered the bottle as Ryou's voice, his sweet loving voice, echoed through his mind. The former prince closed his eyes, and he thought he was going to go insane.

Ryou... His Ryou...

**Always you did those things for me  
Even though they were toublesome  
I've realized I've only been selfish  
And hurt you for so long  
Your the only one who heard me, but you're no longer here.  
The sea will express my gratitude  
It will express my only wish**

Bakura remembered Ryou bringing him anything he asked for, doing anything he asked, and even fighting off people that said bad things about Bakura as their prince.

He remembered the day that he said he wanted Miho, the princess of another country dead.

He remembered that day well.

[Flashback]

Bakura gasped and drew back as Ryou came walking up to him. Ryou was coated head to toe in splattered blood. Ryou stared at Bakura and then giggled and grinned.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked.

Bakura shuddered a little. "...R-Ryou...?" he whispered. Ryou smiled and gently pushed past Bakura and went to his room. He closed the door gently and Bakura followed.

Through the door, Bakura could hear Ryou sobbing.

[End Flashback]

Bakura gently placed the bottle in the water and pushed it off as the bottle gently swung towards the open water, the current carrying it far from his sights.

Bakura frowned softly.

**Floating away  
Is a little glass wish  
That holds the regrets of a boy  
That finally saw how he sinned  
However he could repent**

Bakura stood ankle-deep in the water and waded in up to his shins. He shuddered and felt tears touching the corners of his eyes as his memories of the worst kind returned.

The worst thing to ever happen.

[Flashback]

Bakura pushed through the crowd that surrounded the platform where Ryou was to be executed. Ryou had dressed up as Bakura, and Bakura had been forced to be Ryou.

Bakura glanced up and saw Ryou in the stockades.

"RYOU!!" he cried.

Ryou smiled at Bakura softly and mouthed that he loved him. Bakura's eyes widened in horror as a sword was swung and then Ryou's head was detatched from his body.

[End Flashback]

Bakura stood in silence and smiled as he watched the bottle vanish. Then tears started falling from his eyes. Bakura drew in a choked sob, tears cascading now.

He then dropped to his knees in the water and sobbed.

**Floating away is a little glass bottle  
That holds the wishes of two children**

"I'm sorry..." Bakura whispered. "I'm sorry..." he whispered a bit louder. He then drew in a choking sob and covered his eyes with his hands as the tears fell harder.

"I'M SORRY!!"

**It fades into the horizon  
without a sound to be heard**

"God!" Bakura shouted, throwing his head back to the heavens. He choked back a sob. "I'm begging you! I-I know I'm bad, but... Please! I beg of you, God!" Bakura sobbed.

**Floating away  
Is a little glass wish****  
That holds the regrets of a boy**

"If only we could be reborn...!!"

**"If only we could be reborn..."**

"_It would be nice it we could be friends again, Bakura..._" a new voice whispered next to him. Bakura gasped and glanced over and spotted Ryou for a quick second.

He stared and then shuddered. He smiled sadly.

"Yeah... It would be..." he whispered as the tears fell harder.

And what Bakura soon learned was that he would see his beloved in the next life again, and they would indeed be friends once again, as they had been in this life time.

* * *

Lucy: Waah! I was crying when I wrote that!

Me: It's so depressing! At least they're together again! (Read the end of Servamt to Evil to see)

Lucy: Please review nicely!

Me: Thank you, miina! No flamers!


	27. Does He Hurt You?

**Title**: Does He Hurt You?

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Bakura is accused of hurting Ryou, but what's the true story behind it? Did he actually mean to hurt Ryou, or is there something else he had in mind at the time?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: This is a funny/fluffy one!

Me: So please enjoy it!

Lucy: Chapter start!

_**Chapter One: Does He Hurt You?**_

"Ryou, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Yami."

"Has Bakura been beating you?"

Bakura spat out the drink he had been chugging until the accusation. He gagged a little as it got caught in his throat, and then shot a death glare in Yami's direction. Ryou blinked.

"W-what makes you say that?" he asked.

Currently, the three yamis and their hikaris were at Buger World because Anzu had asked them to come. She told them she wanted to meet them after work and go to the mall to get a present for Kaiba and Jonouchi. They had been dating for a month, and Anzu thought it was a special occasion for them.

At the current second, Bakura was still choking on his soda, which Ryou had warned him not to get. He knew what fizzy drinks did to his yami when he drunk them.

Marik stared at his white-haired yami friend and then balled his hand into a fist. He took careful aim and then slammed it right in between Bakura's shoulder blades.

The silverette yami coughed harshly and collapsed head-first on the table. He coughed a bit, then raised his hand.

"T-thanks," Bakura choked.

Marik beamed. "Think nothing of it," he said. His hikari, Malik, merely rolled his eyes and looked away, trying not to laugh. They had moved from Egypt several months ago, and things were definately more interesting here than down there.

"So... what brought this on, Yami?" Yugi asked innocently.

"Well, he has a huge bruise on his cheek, his hand is in bandages, and, oh, yes, his yami's the only one with a fetish for sharp objects and inflicting pain on innocent bystanders," Yami responded.

"Oh, that was one time! Let is drop!" Bakura snapped.

"Besides, 'Kura didn't do any of this!" Ryou said, pointing to the bruise on his face and the bandage around the center of his hand. "He wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose!"

Yugi blinked.

"Really?" he asked uncertainly.

"What does that mean, half pint!?" Bakura snapped.

"Well, you do like causing pain, and if Ryou's the only one at home, what's stopping you from hurting him?" Yami asked, eyes narrowed at the silverette yami. Bakura growled.

"Bite me, Pharaoh!" he shouted.

"Not even with Grandpa's dentures in!" Yami snapped back.

Marik stifled a laugh, and Malik merely rolled his eyes and started mumbling about idiot yami fights. He had seen them fighting like this before, but he had to admit, it was interesting.

"But why would you just assume Bakura was beating me?" Ryou asked.

"Because he's done it in the past!" Yami shouted.

"Name one fucking time that I did!!" Bakura shouted back. By now they were being eyed by everyone in the restraunt, but they did't seem to notice any of it.

Yami tapped his chin.

"Oh, let me think, how about that time hen you first met him? You stabbed his chest with the Ring!" he shouted.

Bakura scoffed.

"T-that was..." he stopped, face turning pale red. Ryou raised an eyebrow and stared as his yami sat back down and then lowered his head. Bakura stared.

"W-well, I... I can't really say my reason. I-it wasn't to hurt him! I-it just felt... really good in him and..." Bakura trailed off, turning very red around this point.

Ryou was red too.

"SO YOU MEAN YOU WERE HORNY WHEN YOU FIRST MET HIM!?" Malik shouted, laughing hysterically. Both Bakura and Ryou turned deep scarlet, and they both lowered their heads in embarrassment.

Yami blinked.

"...Not what I expected to hear, but okay," he said. He then sat back down.

"So, how about stabbing his hand through the spire on the Monster World set?" Yami asked.

"I was trying to get him friends, he stopped me, I got pissed and lost control of myself! I've been getting better at it!" Bakura shouted, eyes a blaze with rage.

Yami whistled.

"Obviously this ain't one of those calm times?" he asked.

Bakura was about to snap and rip Yami's head off, but Ryou touched his shoulder and locked eyes with him. "Bakura, ein ta," Ryou said. Bakura stiffened and then slowly sat down, calming.

"Right," he said.

"What did that mean, Ryou?" Malik asked.

"I dunno. I yelled it once when Bakura and I were arguing, and he instantly shut up. It's been his word to tell when he has to calm down," Ryou explained with a proud smile.

Bakura sighed.

"Yes, I'm under lock and key," he said.

"Well, what about in Battle City?" Yami snapped. "He stabbed you in the arm-"

"Under my orders," Malik said.

Yami blinked, but continued. "Made you suffer until you got to the hospital-"

"My infulence again," Malik countered.

"And then, when we were dueling, he had the intention of releasing you and letting you suffer! He was going to let you die!" Yami shouted, glaring at Bakura.

Bakura slammed his fists on the table and rose up.

"Never! I would never do anything to make Ryou die! I'd rather the gods take me in his place!" the silverette yami snapped. Ryou stared, pride and amazement in his eyes.

"Oh, 'Kura..." he whispered.

Bakura sat back down and glared at Yami, edging closer to Ryou. Ryou leaned against him for a moment. Bakura looked back at Yami. Yami narrowed his crimson eyes.

"Then why did you let him back?" he asked.

"Under my infulence. And he was at my throat when I told him to. He refused countless times, and then fought me off when I made Ryou suffer," Malik answered for the silver-haired yami.

Bakura could have hugged him he was so proud. Malik was actually standing up for him. Even after Bakura had betrayed him and gone against their deal. But when it came to Ryou, Bakura could break any deal.

Ryou fingered his glass.

"I can't say that Bakura doens't have anger issues, or that he doesn't enjoy sharp object," Ryou said. "But I can be certain that he would never, ever hurt me, and that he was so sorry when this happened," Ryou pointed to his hand and his bruise.

"I was! And am!" Bakura yelled. "I'm so sorry it happened! I-I hadn't wanted it to happen, really I didn't!" he said. He looked like he was going to start crying in any second.

Yami blinked. Maybe he had taken it too far.

"Bakura, what did happen?" he asked calmly.

Ryou glanced over, patting his yami on the back gently. "We were in the kitchen yesterday night, and I was cutting the carrots up. Bakura tripped and fell, cursing and yelling, and in fear, I whirled around. I accidently cut my hand," Ryou whispered.

Bakura touched his hand gently.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you. I-I tried to help, but then, I..." Bakura trailed off.

"You what?" Yami asked.

"I knocked him down the stairs by accident," Ryou said, blushing nervously.

Yami blinked. "You.... pushed him down the stairs?" he asked.

"_Knocked_," Bakura emphasised. "He _knocked_ me down the stairs," Bakura said, narrowing his eyes. "It was an accident," he said with a small sigh of depression.

"I know, 'Kura," Ryou whispered. He turned to the group. "You see, when I was crying in pain, Bakura came to my aid. I collapsed from blood loss, and then it knocked Bakura down the stairs of the back deck. He got banged up pretty bad, and I fell onto the ground after passing out, and I hit my cheek really hard, hence the bruise."

Malik nodded, as did Yami.

"That would make sense," Yami said. Yugi touched his arm gently.

"See? He's not hurting Ryou," he whispered.

Bakura nodded.

"Duh. My back's sore as hell from where I fell. I was rushing to see if Ryou was okay, and when he collapsed, it knocked me out of the open door and out onto the stairs," he said.

Ryou frowned.

"Sorry," he said.

Bakura grinned.

"It's fine," he stated.

Yami sighed and tapped his finger. "Well, it's goo to know that you've changed. But I still have my eye on you, Tomb Robber. Just, next time, don't let Ryou near a knife, or rather, don't trip," he said.

Bakura laughed sarcastically and then touched Ryou's hand gently.

"We should probably be going. Your dad supposed to be calling, right?" he asked. Ryou gasped, he had forgotten. He thanked Bakura, said good bye and hugged all his friends, and then he and Bakura left Burger World.

Yami sighed.

"I'm still keeping an eye on him," he said firmly. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Sure ya are, Yami," he said.

* * *

[7:30 PM at the Bakura Household]

Ryou had hung up the phone a while ago. His father said he was going to be in Egypt for a while longer, and Ryou had become saddened by that. He didn't let his dad know, however.

Bakura sat down with Ryou on the couch, watching a movie.

Bakura had convinced Ryou to watch "Saw IV". Ryou told Bakura he was scared to watch, but Bakura swore that he was going to protect him and that it wasn't as scary as it looked.

Ryou nodded slowly and then watched the video. They had barely started it, and Ryou was already cuddled up against Bakura's chest, holding onto him.

Bakura glanced down.

"You all right?" he asked.

"M-mm hmm," Ryou nodded slowly, hugging Bakura as close as he could manage. Bakura gave a small pained hiss as Ryou touched the scrapes on his back. Ryou gently pulled his arm away.

A while later into the movie, Bakura heard Ryou scream and then hold onto him. Tears were filling his eyes, and he was holding Bakura around the waist, buried in his chest.

Bakura touched Ryou's shoulder and held him close.

"Ryou..." he whispered.

"Yeah, 'Kura?" Ryou asked, still shuddering. Bakura held him gently and then carefully pulled him back so that they locked eyes with one another. Bakura gently brushed his finger over the bruise on Ryou's cheek.

"Thaks for sticking up for me today," he said.

Ryou smiled. "It was nothing..." he whispered. He then forgot about the scary movie and laid his head against Bakura's stomach. Bakura held him close and whenever Ryou tensed up, he's calm him down.

When the credits started up, Bakura gently shook Ryou, whispering his name. Ryou didn't awaken, so Bakura picked him up bridal-style, careful not to hurt his back in doing so.

Bakura gently brought Ryou up the stairs and into his room. He stepped over the clothes laying on the ground, and then he gently placed Ryou down on his bed.

He smiled gently.

"Good night, Ry," he breathed.

He turned to leave, but then Ryou's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Bakura gasped and glanced over, seeing Ryou still asleep, but he looked as if he were having a nightmare.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"N-no... Don't leave me... No.. don't let him kill me... Please..." Ryou begged, tears slipping through his closed eyes. Bakura grabbed Ryou and started shaking him gently.

"Ryou! Ryou! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" he called.

After a moment, Ryou stopped flailing and calmed down. Bakura sighed and then slipped out of his shirt, revealing the black tanktop he always wore under it. He removed his pants, leaving his boxers, and then he slipped into the bed with Ryou.

He wrapped his arms around Ryou's shoulders and then brought him close. Ryou settled in his arms gently, and then he closed his eyes fully and slipped into a deep sleep.

Bakura smiled and gently kissed Ryou's forehead before laying next to him, closing his eyes.

Then he carefully slipped asleep.

* * *

Lucy: Aww! Bakura will protect wittle Ryou from the evil peoples!

Me: Yeah, because he'd never hurt him!

Lucy: So, tell us what you liked!

Me: Please review!


	28. Furyblade Extended Scene

**Title**: Furyblade Extended Scene

**Genre**: romance, horror, fluff

**Rating**: T for language and violence

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Ryou is the wielder of the Furyblade, a weapon of mass destruction that could kill anyone or anything. But every time he uses it, Ryou loses his humanity. Can Bakura rescue him?

Me: Okay! Here is my next one-shot!

Lucy: This if from my story "Furyblade". I want more people to read it since two people are (Thank you Risa-chan and Shadowrealm-san!), and I want more people to read it!

Me: So we extended the manjor fight scene to see what you guys think!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

_**Chapter One: Furyblade Extended Scene**_

Outside of the shrine, a group of five people dressed in black went towards the giant stairs. They stopped before them and smirked evilly before nodding.

Three of them broke off and the other two went towards the stairs of the shrine.

They knocked down the sutras and then walked up the stairs, ignoring the burning from the demon prevention charms that were laid across the grounds of the stairs.

Hild glanced up and frowned.

"Something isn't right..." he whispered as a cold feeling swept over him and Mai. They both nodded to one another, rose to their feet, and the made their way to the stairs.

To check what was the cause.

* * *

Ryou moaned as an unsettling feeling swarmed in his belly. He placed a hand over his lower stomach, under his bellybutton and frowned. He wasn't sure what was bothering him. Ryou glanced up and looked to the blue skies by the window. '_I wonder what this horrible feeling is..._' he thought to himself. He looked around and noticed that no one else was feeling the same thing as he was, since they seemed all right.

Ryou sighed and sat down at his seat fully. The silverette rocked back and forth gently in his seat. He stared at his desk, and then gasped at what came to his mind.

His desk was covered in blood.

Ryou blinked and the blood was gone, but his heart was still beating rapidly. Ryou shook his head and then his mind flashed back to the image of when he had had the dream the night before.

Ryou remembered touching his lower stomach and drawing the sword from it.

Ryou's eyes widened as the familiar feeling filled his lower stomach. He glanced down and gasped as he saw a sword come from his stomach, bursting free, sending blood flying.

Ryou closed his eyes in pain.

"AAGH!!"

Ryou was instantly brought to his feet, and he gasped in horror. He could still feel the pain, but it soon settled down as it did in the dream when he healed.

"Bakura-kun?"

Ryou panted and looked down to see that there was no sword, no wound, no pain. He glanced around and saw Bakura, like most of the class, staring at him in shock, concern and worry in his brown eyes.

Ryou shuddered.

"Bakura-kun?" the teacher called. "Are you all right?" she called.

Ryou shuddered and placed a hand on his lower stomach. He shuddered and then looked at the teacher, locking eyes with her for a quick moment, fear written on his face.

"I-I'm sorry... I have to go!" he shouted before grabbing his backpack and dashing out of the classroom.

"Bakura-kun!?" the teacher called. Bakura was to his feet.

"I'll walk him home!" he shouted before dashing after Ryou.

"Touzoku!" the teacher cried, but it was too late. Both Ryou and Bakura had vanished from the classroom. The teacher sighed and sat down at her desk, rubbing her temples, mumbling about kids these days.

* * *

When Bakura caught up to Ryou, they were both already at the shrine. Ryou panted and then dashed up the stairs, sensing something wrong from within.

The outside looked fine, but what about inside.

"Ryou!" Bakura called, dashing after the silverette.

Ryou reached the top of the stairs and threw the door open. He gasped when he saw the place wrecked and desecrated. His body shook and then Ryou collapsed to his knees.

Tears filled his eyes.

"G-Grandpa..." he whispered.

Bakura held his shoulders. "You'll be all right. Relax..." he whispered. Bakura then rose to his feet. "I'll look for Hild outside! Don't go anywhere and wait for me, okay?!"

Bakura dashed off, leaving Ryou all alone.

Ryou shuddered and then felt something calling him. He rose to his feet and dashed for the storange room. He could hear his name being hissed in a demonic voice.

He grabbed the door and threw it open.

Ryou's eyes widened in pure horror at what he saw.

"G-GRANDPA!!!"

Hild slowly raised his head from his clutches inside the monster's fist. A demon was holding his head in his claws, and Hild had lost so much blood that his vision was blurred.

"R-Ryou..." he whispered.

"R-run away! Get away from here!" he shouted. Ryou shuddered and glanced around. He spotted Mai laying unconscious in a pool of blood, and his eyes were wide with horror.

One of the demons smirked and walked towards Ryou.

He dropped Hild and snickered. "Seems the Furyblade is surrounded by priests," he said with a small laugh.

Ryou shuddered as the demon pinned Ryou to the wall by throat. Ryou shuddered as the demon spread his cloth-clad legs apart with his large gross claws and leaned forward towards Ryou.

Ryou shuddered in horror. "F-Fury...blade?" he asked in confusion.

The monster smirked, fangs glowing.

"Never heard of it? Too bad. You'll never get the chance to now," he said, slowly reaching towards the hem of Ryou's clothes and starting to unhook all of them. Ryou gasped as his shirt was opened.

"N-no! Oh, please no!" Ryou struggled, and the demon snickered.

"Go on! Scream, priest! Oh, this is going to be good! I've heard that the virginity of a priest is the best kind of virginity there is. Because they'll never have sex," the demon cackled before drawing himself to the silverette.

Ryou gasped and sobbed.

"B-Bakura!! Bakura, oh, please! Save me!!" he cried, tears flowing from his eyes. '_I-is this how it's going to end? Raped by this demon and then murdered by him and possibly devoured? I-I never even got to tell Bakura that I loved him. I... I don't want to die!!_' he sobbed in his mind.

Suddenly, a dark, echoing chuckle caught his ear.

"**Come on, my newest little host. Let me take you over now. Bring yourself to me, my kawaii, sexy little host. I'm near...**" a deep, hissing voice, like that of a powerful demon hissed.

Ryou's green eyes widened.

'_W-who? W-who are you?_' he thought in shock.

A chuckle answered him again. "**Relax. No one else can hear me, my host. Now, I'm right near you. Touch me and I'll free you. You wanna get raped by this demon?**"

Ryou's eyes widened.

'_O-oh course not!_' he thought. The voice chuckled darkly.

"**Then put me on, dearie. Relax, you won't have to do anything until we merge. You'll like it, I promise...**" the voice said honestly.

Ryou glanced over as the demon's tongue ran over his neckline. Ryou moaned in disgust and struggled against the demon, looking to his side where the voice came from.

Something caught his eye.

It was a green demon's hand, which was locked away in a glass case. The hand had long claws and looked like a metal glove. In the middle at the top of the hand was a yellow eye with a green pupil.

Ryou's eyes widened.

The gauntlet-hand from his nightmare.

The demon suddenly pressed against Ryou and snickered at his startled cries. "Come on, cry. You can scream, no one will save you. I hear a priest's virginity is amazing," the demon whispered.

Ryou sobbed. The demon smirked.

"You're gonna be the best fuck I've ever done," he said. The demon then slammed so his lower areas were almost slammed against Ryou's nearly exposed lower area.

Ryou moaned and sobbed softly as the demon slammed against him, and his hand reached for the gauntlet. He knew it was bad. He knew it was not going to turn out good.

But he didn't want to be raped!

Ryou touched the glass, and it shattered. His fingers brushed the metal of the glove.

And then tentacles came from it and laced around his body, throwing the demon away from him. Ryou gasped as the tentacles wrapped around his body and plunged into his arms and anywhere else.

Ryou threw his head back and moaned.

It was just like his nightmare.

[A Few Seconds Later]

"RYOU!!" Bakura hollered as he kicked the door down and dashed inside. He had heard Ryou scream for him a few moments ago, and he came to the rescue as soon as he heard it.

Bakura's eyes went wide.

Ryou was in the center of the room, head thrown back. His clothes were mostly gone, and the tentacles were tearing through the rest of his sweater and his pants.

The green tentacles snaked around his body and laced up in places no one but a lover should have touched around.

Ryou moaned, his hair growing out and splitting so that it formed like two wings behind his body, like a cape. The ends of his hair swayed down and turned crimson red, like blades.

Ryou moaned as the tentacles became hard and formed around his body, becoming the revealing armor. It fused with his skin, revealing most of his back and his lower back. His legs were revealed in the back to his knees.

He wore dark green boots that came to his knees in the back, and in the front snakes around his front and came to his thighs in certain areas, revealing a lot of skin.

The armor on his torso covered just his private areas, though barely, and his sides and parts of his chest and his shoulders, his throat, cheeks, and arms. His left hand was normal with a green glove, but then there was his right hand.

His right hand was a demon's claw. It was like a giant skeletal hand with green muscle under it, and the top was dark green, like it was a demon's leathery scaly flesh.

On the top of the hand was a yellow eye with a narrow green pupil that blinked every now and again. The claws were bright red, like the blades on the long ends of Ryou's waist-length hair.

Bakura shuddered as Ryou's eyes opened, flashing bright red with neon blue pupils. Ryou's lips, which were now plump and full, drew back and revealed sharp fangs.

Ryou chuckled and rose up, demonic energy surging around him.

Hild glanced up weakly. "R-Ryou.... child..." he moaned weakly in agony before passing out. Bakura took a shaking step forward and stared at the demonicly transformed silverette he secretly loved.

"R-Ryou... You okay?" Bakura asked softly.

Ryou chuckled and looked at the two demons, who were both staring in horror at him.

"I-I feel..." Ryou moaned in pure pleasure and looked at the demons, his yellow eyes blinking once. His lashes made it look like his eyes were rimmed with black.

He chuckled.

"I feel so hot... and amazing..." Ryou whispered, smirking and chuckling in a demonic fashion.

Bakura stared, heart beating in his ribcage. '_R-Ryou? I-is that really you?_' he thought in pure horror. But even if he willed himself to do something, Bakura's body did not move.

He could only stare and watch.

* * *

Bakura shuddered at the sight before him.

Ryou had been practically 'tentacle raped', and then the tentacles transformed into this freakish dark green demonic armor and made Ryou's hair into a deadly weapon.

And then there was the matter of his hand.

Ryou's right hand had been replaced by a giant demon claw with a blinking yellow eye on it. The hand cracked a bit as Ryou flexed his muscles and then scanned it.

His lips, plump and full, drew back as he chuckled wickedly. Bakura shuddered and stood by the door, his body frozen in the position it had been when he burst through the door.

"R-Ryou..." Bakura breathed. "I-is that... you?" he whispered.

Ryou chuckled darkly.

"I feel so hot and amazing," Ryou whispered in a soft, seductive voice. Bakura drew in a quick breath and watched as Ryou turned to the demons and licked the tip of the giant claws on his hand.

Ryou then flicked his fingers at them.

He moaned and then drew up so he was hugging himself. He moaned loudly in pleasure and then leaned his head back, drawing in as much of the amazing feeling as he could.

His eyes then snapped open.

"Come!" he snickered. "I can feel you, you big monster. I want you to make this enjoyable..." the silverette moaned softly. Ryou then lurched forward.

"Come on!" he shouted, laughing and rubbing his tongue over his pale lips.

The demons roared and launched at Ryou. Ryou moaned in pleasure and swung the heel of his boot, which had a blade attatched. He flipped into a wonderful and agile positon.

Ryou smirked as the demons leaped back.

One of them lost his arm, and then roared at Ryou. Ryou landed on the ground in a cat-like pose, and his hand traveled down to his lower stomach and grabbed a hilt as it came from his lower belly.

Ryou drew the sword and then held it before him as the small wound grew back.

Ryou brought the sword up and licked it with a chuckle. "Come on. I want... more..." he moaned.

Ryou swung the sword at the demons, hacking off their limbs. He smirked and then cleaved the sword at the demon's neck. The metal slab swung through the flesh and then slipped it open.

The demon gagged and then collapsed to the ground in agony. Ryou chuckled and looked to the other demon, who had already died from the loss of his crimson life force.

Bakura shuddered as Ryou licked his claws.

Ryou chuckled evilly. "I love this... unnn... This feeling..." he whispered softly.

Bakura stepped forward.

"Ryou? Oh, Ra, Ryou, are you all right?" Bakura asked. Ryou glanced over and licked the demon's claws free of the dark red liquid that covered them. Ryou chuckled.

"This is great. Unn, I love this..." Ryou moaned pleasurably, panting as he lapped up the blood.

Bakura clenched his fist.

"Ryou, what's happened to you?" he asked.

Ryou stopped licking his claws clean and then snapped a glance over in Bakura's direction. Ryou slowly turned away from the monsters and stepped forward, right before Bakura.

Bakura gasped as Ryou's red eyes were right before his own, filled with a blood lust.

Ryou smirked.

"It's over?" he asked in a lust-filled voice. "How boooring..." Ryou whispered, bringing his long claws forward. He clipped them to the front of Bakura's shirt.

"I was hoping it would be more exciting," Ryou breathed softly, bringing his lips close to Bakura's. He stopped before even kissing the silverette and then he went down.

"I'm so thirsty," he whispered, softly tearing open the front of Bakura's shirt. Bakura gasped as Ryou pushed him against the wall and held him close, his claw still keeping Bakura's shirt wide.

Ryou smiled.

"Amazing..." he moaned, rubbing his tongue up Bakura's neck. Bakura gasped and grabbed onto the wall, thinking of ways that he would be able to free himself.

He felt Ryou's teeth bite down on his throat. Bakura gasped and threw his head back.

"R-Ryou..." he moaned.

Bakura grit his teeth in agony and pain.

"RYOU!!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" he roared to the silverette. Ryou gasped and drew his teeth from Bakura's neck, not having drawn any blood. Ryou shuddered and his eyes grew foggy.

"B-Ba....ku...." Ryou moaned.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed forward into Bakura's arms. Bakura sunk to his knees, cradling Ryou, whose hair had reverted to normal, as had his clothing.

His hands were normal, and the claw that belonged to the demon, the Furyblade, reverted into a simple bracelet that had a golden metal eyeball on the front, like the hand had.

Bakura drew in a soft breath,

"Oh, Ryou..." he whispered, stroking Ryou's soft hair.

Bakura stared at the dead bodies in horror, his breaths coming softly. He wasn't sure what to say or what to even think. Bakura thought about what had occured.

He remembered Ryou's teeth, his flaming red eyes, his horrifying armor, and that claw that had come onto his body and become his hand. It was now a deep green bracelet.

Bakura sighed.

'_Ryou... What the Hell happened to you?_' he thought as the ambulance sirens caught his ear.

* * *

Lucy: Okay! Wasn't really that extended, but I hope everyone will review and tell me what you thought!

Me: Please check out the story!

Lucy: It's pretty good, and will get better as it progresses!

Me: So please review!


	29. Father and Daughter

**Title**: Father and Daughter

**Genre**: romance, family, fluff

**Rating**: T for slight language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Song**: "Father and Daughter" by Paul Simon

**Summary**: Noah, the daughter of Ryou and Bakura, has a nightmare. Who better to go to than your mother and father to get rid of the horrible fears you have?

Me: The next one! It has suggested mpreg in it, but nothing graphic!

Lucy: It's a sweet one!

Me: So please enjoy this!

Lucy: Story start!

_**Chapter One: Father and Daughter**_

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Twenty-three year old Ryou Touzoku (recently Bakura) bolted awake instantly at the sound of his little five year old daughter screaming for him and Bakura. The silverette sat up and rubbed his head to clear away the fogginess.

"Unn, 'Kura," he whispered. Bakura groaned and rolled over. Ryou groaned in aggrivation. "'Kura!" Ryou said, shaking Bakura's shoulder. Bakura moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He glanced over at Ryou with a dazed look in his eyes, still tired. He didn't like waking up.

"What?" he asked.

"Noah's crying," Ryou whispered. Bakura immediatly snapped awake and bolted upright. The force made him dizzy, but he shook the grogginess from his head.

A few moments later, little five year old Noah came trotting into their bedroom, sobbing.

She had her father's hair style and her mother's pale green eyes, and even though she looked the most like Bakura, Noah had Ryou's kind personality, until she grew angry. Then she was like her father.

"Mommy!" Noah sobbed, climbing onto the bed and climbing into Ryou's arms.

Ryou smiled softly and held Noah close, rocking her gently back and forth. He shushed her and held her silently until her sobs grew softer. Bakura wrapped his arm around the two only important people in his life to keep them safe.

Ryou glanced down at Noah.

"Honey, what's the matter?" he asked.

Noah sniffled. "Mommy, Daddy, I had a nightmare," the little silverette whispered.

Bakura sighed. He understood that his daughter would have nightmares. She had the powers of a yami, but the personality of a hikari. The dark inside of her body scared her.

One day, Noah would learn to understand her powers, but as a child, she was scared. But she did have great power, even more than she knew she held within her.

Noah hadn't been told that she nearly killed Ryou when she was born(1). Being half darkness, Noah had to feed off of dark energy. But since Ryou was a hikari, he held no dark energy within his body.

Light energy and dark energy are different.

Dark energy needs three times as much light energy to equal the amount of dark energy. Therefore, Noah had to devour three times as much energy from Ryou as he would have if she was within Bakura's body. Ryou had kept on collapsing from energy loss, and Bakura had to transfer some of his energy into Ryou's body through the ring. When Ryou was about eight months in, he had collapsed and Bakura panicked, bringing him to the hospital.

Nine months in, Ryou's heart suddenly stopped when Noah was about to be born. She had absorbed a lot of his energy.

Bakura panicked and started transfering his energy to Ryou instantly, begging him not to die. Bakura sobbed for the first time, or rather the first time over Ryou, and begged the gods to take him instead of Ryou. Bakura then transfered half of his spiritual strength into Ryou's body, and started Ryou's heart again. Bakura then helped Ryou through the hard time he had, and then Noah was born. They decided not to tell her that Noah had 'killed' Ryou when she was being born.

Bakura patted Noah on the back. "Honey, what was the dream about?" he asked.

"_Nightmare_, Daddy," Noah pouted.

Bakura sighed. "Nightmare. What was your nightmare about, Noah?" he asked.

Noah sniffled, having calmed down enough. "Well, I was in the darkness, and then I saw Mommy laying in a bed dead. Daddy was crying and when I asked what was wrong, he started yelling and telling me that it was my fault," she sniffed.

Bakura and Ryou exchanged a scared, shocked look, and then turned back to Noah.

Bakura hugged Noah tighter. "Honey, no one blames you for anything. It's all right. I'm not angry. You didn't do anything," he whispered. Noah nodded and then hugged her dad back, sniffling.

Bakura smiled. "Hey... I know what'll cheer you up," he whispered. Noah blinked and stared. Bakura smiled and then closed his eyes softly and started rocking Noah back and forth gently.

**If you leap awake  
In the mirror of a bad dream  
And for a fraction of a second  
You cant remember where you are  
Just open your window  
And follow your memory upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain  
Where we counted every falling star**

Noah looked at her daddy and smiled softly, closing her eyes. She started to feel sleepy, the memory of her nightmare vanishing into the recesses of her mind.

**I believe the light that shines on you  
Will shine on you forever  
And though I cant guarantee  
Theres nothing scary hiding under your bed  
I'm gonna stand guard  
Like a postcard of a Golden Retriever  
And never leave till I leave you  
With a sweet dream in your head**

**Im gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So youll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you**

Ryou smiled and leaned against Bakura's shoulder, eyes closed. He moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Noah's body, cradling his daughter gently.

He smiled softly and whispered that he loved Bakura.

Bakura smiled and then whispered it back before he turned to face Noah and he started singing again.

**Trust your intuition  
Its just like going fishing  
You cast your line  
And hope you get a bite  
But you dont need to waste your time  
Worrying about the market place  
Try to help the human race  
Struggling to survive its harshest night**

**Im gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So youll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you**

**Im gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So youll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you**

Bakura smiled and then looked down at his daughter. Noah was sound asleep, smiling gently.

Ryou nodded, and Bakura carefully brought her back to her room. He laid her in her bed, kissed her on the forehead, and then turned back to his and Ryou's bedroom.

Bakura slipped into bed and laid next to Ryou.

Ryou snuggled up against his 23 year old appearing yami and sighed. "'Kura?" he asked. Bakura 'hmm'ed to show that he was still awake and that he was listening.

Ryou sighed. "Do you think we should tell Noah?" he whispered.

Bakura opened his eyes and glanced down to see the seriousness in Ryou's eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you think we should tell Noah that she killed me when she was being born?" Ryou asked. Bakura's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around Ryou tightly.

Ryou gasped. "'K-Kura?" he asked.

"Please!" Bakura pleaded. "Please don't make me remember it anymore! I've never been that scared in my whole life! I was afraid I actually was going to lose you, Ryou!" he whispered.

Ryou stayed silent and held Bakura back, rubbing him back gently to assure him that it was all right. Bakura laid his hand over Ryou's stomach and then pinned him to the bed, kissing him forcefully, yet it was full of passion. Ryou moaned and shifted under his lover, getting comfortable. Their make-out lasted mere moments, and when they drew back, a trail of saliva connecting them, Bakura laid his head next to Ryou's and laid a top him.

"Please... don't make me remember it..." he pleaded.

Ryou smiled. "All right," he whispered gently.

Bakura smiled and then closed his eyes as he started drifitng to sleep. Ryou chuckled, which caused Bakura to wake up slightly. He mumbled a question at Ryou. Ryou giggled.

"You might wanna be careful. If you kiss my neck in your sleep again and Noah comes in, she might think you're trying to 'eat me' again," he said with a laugh.

Bakura chuckled softly and then held Ryou tightly. "I love you," he whispered.

Ryou smiled and started to drift asleep. "Love you too," he whispered.

Meanwhile, Noah was smiling as her dreams were filled with only good memories and no horrible nightmares about killing her mother with her dark yami-like powers.

* * *

Lucy: Aww XD Noah-chan is so cute! And if you're wondering, if anyone read "Immortal", which I think is gone now, their daughter Noah was named after Noah McLain, Ryou's demon brother. (1) I'm making a story about this later on! It's called the "The Dark Child" but it's an mpreg!

Me: We'll do this story later! If you don't like, please don't flame me!

Lucy: Please comment nicely or NOT AT ALL!!

Me: Please review!


	30. Fallen Kaito Judas Scene

**Title**: Fallen Kaito Judas Scene

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: By day, Ryou Bakura is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Fallen Kaito Judas- the reincarnation of Noah of the Crusades, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed artworks and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Yugi Mouto by his side, Ryou has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Bakura Touzoku, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Akefia running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the ailverette than he imagined!

Me: Just a taste of a story I wish to write!

Lucy: So please be kind and tell me what you think! Sorta based from "Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne"!

Me: Please enjoy the fluff!

Lucy: Chapter start!

_**Chapter One: Fallen Kaito Judas Scene**_

Ryou groaned as he woke up and then sat up, rubbing the back of his head to show that he was in pain.

His bright orange eyes glanced around before he noticed that he was in a cage within a dungeon. There were cages on three sides, and the back was made of brick.

Ryou glanced around again.

"Huh... I'm in a dungeon..." he said with a sigh.

"I was right... That demon locks up his victims before freezing them," Ryou stated, eyes narrowed. he then glanced around the dungeon, seeing empty cells before him.

"Bakura, are you here? Bakura?!" Ryou called out.

He then heard a small and faint noise, and then he spun around with a happy expression upon his face.

"Baku-"

Ryou stopped and stared in terror as he saw Bakura tied up to the wall by his wrists, sitting on the ground in a limp fashion.

His head was lowered in a weak fashion, and some areas of his body were dripping blood. Ryou felt his heart clench in terror as he clung to the cages of Bakura's cell.

"Oh...." Ryou whispered, his eyes wide. "No...." Ryou felt horror swelling inside of his body. He shook, his lips trembling.

"Bakura?!?!" Ryou shouted. He squeezed the cage harder. "Bakura, answer me!! Bakura, please!! Open your eyes!! Tell me that you're okay!! Please!! Bakura! Bakura!! BAKURA!!!" Ryou screamed out loudly.

Bakura twitched slightly before snapping his head up with a smile on his face.

"Just kidding!!" he shouted. "Ha ha ha, did I scare ya, Judas?" the silverette asked with a smirk. His purple eyes then widened when he saw crystal-clear tears streaming from Ryou's orange-colored eyes and dripping down his cheeks.

Ryou then spun around so his back was facing Bakura, curling up in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest.

Ryou started sobbing quietly.

'_S-stupid! Why am I crying?_ _Yes, I was afraid. Afraid of losing Bakura..._ _When did I become such a cry-baby? Just the thought of Bakura not being here anymore... terrified me..._' the silverette shuddered.

Bakura wriggled his arms until his wrists were free from the ropes that held him.

Bakura then launched forward and embraced Ryou in a backwards hug, causing Ryou to gasp. Bakura buried his head in Ryou's black and crimson-clad shoulder. Ryou could feel Bakura murmur something softly.

Bakura trembled to beg forgiveness.

"Ryou, please forgive me! I'm so sorry I scared you! Please forgive me..." Bakura whispered before gently sliding Ryou's top down and kissing him on the neck and the shoulder.

Ryou gasped and moaned at the action, not knowing why Bakura was doing it, but he didn't care.

"Bakura.... unn... Bakura, stop..." Ryou whispered weakly before sliding away from the silverette.

Bakura stared as Ryou looked deeply into his eyes with his own filled with happiness and slight distrust. There were so many emotions that Bakura didn't know what to think of it.

"You are my enemy, Bakura," Ryou snapped. "But still..." he whispered. Ryou then reached forward and pressed his forehead against Bakura's, closing his eyes. "I trust you..." he whispered.

"And I want you to come back home with me, okay?" Ryou asked.

Bakura scoffed and glanced away.

"No way, Ryou. Now that you know who I am, it wouldn't make sense," Bakura scoffed again.

"I mean, two enemies living under the same roof? Don't make me laugh. That's unheard of," Bakura stated with a huff in his voice. Ryou laughed lightly before nodding and then smirking.

"Too bad. I bought all the ingrediants to make gratin you know..." Ryou smirked.

Bakura seemed to perk up at the phrase, since gratin was his favorite food. He then realized that Ryou was playing tricks on him, and then he huffed and glanced away.

"Just put it in tupperware and then bring it to me for lunch tomorrow," he stated in a stubborn voice.

"Tomorrow is Sunday."

"...Then bring it on Monday..."

"Fine, if you don't mind it going bad by then..."

"...Just because you trust me doesn't mean that you have forgiven me for lying to you, now does it?" Bakura asked in a slightly cold voice. He didn't mean to be so stubborn, but he couldn't face Ryou like this.

It hurt to much to see that hurt look in Ryou's eyes.

"Yes, you're right. But do you blame me?" Ryou asked. "You still haven't even apologized to me about it. You aren't being fair, Bakura. You still haven't given me a chance to forgive you..." Ryou stated in a cold voice.

Bakura glanced over and his eyes widened when Ryou punched a hole in the wall.

"NOW I'M MAD!!!" he roared, his voice sounding even more deadly than any demon Bakura had ever heard before. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, BAKURA!? ARE YOU SO DENSE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I CAME HERE TO SEE YOU!? AND FYI, GRATIN TASTES TERRIBLE COLD! PLUS, NOT ONLY IS THERE NO SCHOOL LUNCH ON SUNDAY, THERE'S NO _SCHOOL_ ON SUNDAY!!!! THERE'S NOTHING!!" Ryou hollered as he punched holes in the cell.

Ryou then lurched over and panted heavily.

"Okay, now that _that's_ out of my system...." he huffed, gaining his breath back. "I wanna see you tomorrow, Bakura!" Ryou called before leaping out of the cell and leaving Bakura alone.

Bakura narrowed his eyes and then rose to his feet and then started to transform until he became Akefia, his kaito disguise.

"Ryou, there truth is that I didn't want to get close to you," Bakura whispered to himself, knowing damn well that Ryou couldn't hear him. "Not because I don't like you, because I do. I like you so much that it hurts," he whispered. Bakura sighed. "It's because I'm afraid. Afraid that I'll fall for you and end up getting hurt when you eventually hate me..." Bakura stated before sighing and then leaping from his jail cell in his kaito form to assist Ryou.

* * *

Lucy: Okay!

Me: That was a section from my story, which is awesome!

Lucy: Please check it out some time!

Me: Please review!


	31. Birth of the Angel

**Title**: Birth of the Angel

**Genre**: romance, family

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: When Ryou leaves for the evening, he and James, Ryou's father, take some time to get to know each other. But then Bakura asks to try and lock memories with James and see something he had longed to see for a long time: Ryou when he was born.

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: This is just one that introduces Ryou's family and has some awesome moments in it!

Me: Please enjoy this story!

Lucy: Story start!

_**Chapter One: Birth of the Angel**_

"Ryouuuu...."

"Geez, enough with that. You sound like a dog with a bone."

"Well, I'm pretty close to having to bone _you_ with you standing there like that, dripping wet, in a towel..."

"'Kura!!"

BONK!

"Ouch! I was just saying!"

"Shut up, stupid! Go downstairs with Dad, now!"

Bakura grumbled to himself and pushed himself up off the bed that he had been laying on. He stole one more glance at his lover, dressed in only a towel, and then he slipped into the hallway.

Bakura walked down the hallway and passed some pictures.

He saw one of Ryou's mother and father, on their wedding day. They didn't look too different from the images of them years before Stheno, Ryou's mother, had died.

Bakura sighed. He wished he had met her in person. She seemed kind.

Bakura slipped down the stairs and into the living room, where he spotted James sitting on the couch. James, unlike Ryou, had dark blue hair and pale brown eyes, which he had gained from his mother, Hel Bakura.

James was much like Ryou in personality, however, and he was dressed in fairly casual clothes, his tie slung over his shoulders, loosely hanging before him as he had his nose shoved in a book.

Bakura saluted.

"Yo, Capi-taan," he said.

James glanced over and gave the yami a nod.

"Bakura," he said.

Bakura groaned and slipped into a chair, closing his eyes. He seemed frustrated with everything, mostly with the fact that Ryou had forced Bakura to leave the room when he was changing.

James glanced over.

"Ryou kick you out?" he asked. Bakura nodded. "See anthing good," Bakura shook his hand as if to say 'Hit or miss'. James chuckled. "Don't worry so much. He'll get over his shyness," he said.

Bakura nodded.

"Hope so," he said. He heard footsteps come from down the stairs, and then he turned, though he already knew that it was Ryou. The yami turned and stared.

He rubbed his eyes and stared again.

Ryou was dressed in a black top, one of Bakura's, and he had tight blue jeans on. Around his hip was a red belt, tight on him, and he was wearing a choker and black boots.

Bakura clapped.

"I approve!" he smirked. "I full-heartedly approve!" he said with a chuckle. Ryou blushed.

"T-thank you," he said.

James smiled and walked up, placing a stack of twenties in Ryou's hand. Ryou counted three of them. He turned to his father and nodded thanks before turning to face Bakura.

"I'll be back in a few hours, so don't kill any one while I am gone," he said.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Who am I going to kill?" he asked. Ryou eyed his dad and then sighed. Bakura snickered and brought Ryou close, kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you, Ryou," he said.

Ryou smiled.

"Love you too," he said.

He nodded his good byes to his family, to Bakura and his dad, and then he skipped from the house. Once he was gone, Bakura turned to James, coughed nervously, and grinned.

"Now what?" he asked.

* * *

"-A short while after that, Ryou came trotting in with Dad, both of them covered in grime. Dad was holding this fat old hop toad in his hands, and Ryou was eyeing it. He shoved it in Hild's face, and Hild tried to wrench his head off. But by that point, we had found the toad when it hopped off Hild, found Dad and Ry hiding under the table, and then we took this picture."

Bakura snickered as James showed him a picture of Loki Bakurae, Jame's father who looked like a sixteen year old Ryou, holding Ryou as a little three year old close, both covered in grime and muck, holding a fat little toad with bugged out eyes in their hands.

Bakura smiled.

"Seems like he and Loki were very close," he said. James nodded.

"My father and Ryou were very close to one another," he admitted. A sad smile crossed his lips. "But when my mother, Ryou's grandmother, died, Ryou didn't understand."

James sighed.

"When he finally realized three years later, he burst into tears, but Loki wasn't able to cry anymore. He hadn't stopped crying for a year after Mom's death," he said.

Bakura frowned.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said.

James nodded.

"Well, what can I say? She was a mere human, after all. Not a shadow being like my father was. He's 82, but appears 16. He and Ryou could pass as twins, he looks so young," he said.

James frowned.

"Mom wasn't as lucky," he explained.

Bakura nodded and then flipped through the pictures again. He came to an image of Hild and Loki glaring at each other, and he noticed that they were in a hospital.

Loki had tear-stains on his cheeks, and Hild seemed to be the one most worried. His hair was a mess, and he was dressed in casual clothes rather than his elaborite magenta and black jester-like uniform.

Bakura frowned.

"Why do they look so worried?" he asked quietly. James peered at the picture and sighed.

"This was the day Ryou was born. Loki and Hild were arguing because they wanted to know if Ryou was okay. Stheno almost miscarried, and we had to induce labor before he was fully killed," he said.

Bakura's eyes widened.

"They were arguing because?" he asked.

James chuckled. "They wanted to know what type of blood Ryou had within him. If he was more Majouram, or more Bakura in him," he said. He frowned and leaned his head back.

"According to legends, Manjourams are supposed to be highly spiritual and able to handle a lot of pain. But according to other legends, Bakuras are supposed to hold higher pain resistance," he said.

James chuckled. "Hild argued that Ryou was going to live because he was a Manjouram, but Loki said he wasn't a Manjouram, that he was a full-blooded Bakura, like him," he said.

Bakura nodded.

"Which is he more like?" he asked.

James beamed. "If you ask me, he's more of a Wolfram than either of those two blood lines," he said. Bakura nodded. He knew that Hel, Ryou's grandmother on James' side, had the maiden name Wolfram.

He guessed that Wolframs were kind and sweet and innocent, much like Ryou was and probably how Hel was, based on the stories. Bakura sighed and touched the picture.

"Did you video tape Ryou being born?" he asked.

James shook his head slowly.

"No. When we brought in a camera, the doctors made us take it out. They wouldn't let us take any photos of videos. Dad got so pissed that he smashed a camera over the nurse's head and almost got dragged out," he said, chuckling softly.

Bakura sighed.

"I see," he whispered.

James glanced over and stared at Bakura. Bakura blinked for a moment, then turned to face James. "Hey... can I enter your memories and see it?" he asked. James blinked.

"What?" he asked.

"Ryou's birth. I can enter memories and witness them. So... may I do that?" he asked. James stared in silence for a good few moments, saying nothing for the longest of times. Then he spoke.

"Bakura, do you love Ryou?" he asked.

"More than anything in the world, sir," Bakura responded.

"Would you do anything for him?"

"I'd die for him."

"If he were to die, would you move on?"

"I would never find another love again. I would live for him, though, cherishing his memory until the day Ra decided to end my life and allow me to join him in Paradise."

James smiled. "It sounds like you really do care for my son. Then I suppose I can allow you to see the day that he was born," he said with a small chuckle.

Bakura nodded his thanks and turned towards James.

"Face me," he commanded.

James did as intructed, and Bakura leaned forward so that their foreheads were pressed together. Bakura drew in a deep breath, chanting softly in Egyptian.

He then drew in a sharp breath, as if in pain.

"Soul..." he murmured. James was about to speak, but something trapped him from being able to do so. He felt his tongue grow thick, and he was not able to speak anymore.

"Dive!" Bakura shouted.

His soul disconnected from his body, and Bakura collapsed forward, being caught by James. James had no idea what had happened, but he was pretty sure that Bakura was in is memories.

All he did was sit and wait, his memories searching along with Bakura's, his mind going into a trance-like state, and he took soon disconnected from his body and was lost in hs own memories.

* * *

[Bakura's POV]

I drifted downward through what seemed like dark abyss.

Memories and sounds floated all around me, many of them sendig cold chills through my pale, bare skin. I hadn't realized this, but I wasn't wearing anything, but for some reason, I didn't seem to have detail.

I was neither male nor female in this form. I was just a soul, stripped of my human form and of my powers.

I floated downward, feeling something shift by me. I couldn't listen to the other memories.

I would get lost if I did.

Finally, I came to the memory I wanted. It was the memory of Ryou being born. I could feel that was what it was, since something was tugging me towards it.

Giving into my curiousity, I followed the memory, and things went black.

I awoke with a start when I heard a familiar voice shout a curse in what sounded like German. I blinked, finding myself in a hospital waiting room, where there were a few people I recognized, several I didn't.

Two of which I knew were Thor Bakurae, Loki's elder brother, and Zeld Manjouram, Hild's little brother. Both of these two were Ryou's great uncles, and both were shadow creatures. Zeld, in the future sixteen years from now, I knew, was no longer alive. He had been murdered when Ryou was about ten. I still remembered that day, and it shook me to the core everytime I thought about it. Thor still lived, in Briton, where Ryou had once lived. He, like his namesake, was quite muscular and brave-looking, but his face was twisted with worry and concern. His hair was similar to Loki's, but it collapsed around his shoulders.

Near the two of them were Hel and Riima. Hel was James' mother and Ryou's grandmother, and like James, she had dark blue hair and deep yellow eyes. Riima was Stheno's mother, and like Ryou, had white hair and green eyes.

It was nice to see them, because I knew that in the future, both of these two women were no longer alive. Both were fairly old now, and would live another six years before dying.

Sitting opposite of them were Loki Bakurae and Hild Manjouram.

Loki, I noticed, looked a bit younger, his hair a bit shorter than it was 16 years from this point. His red eyes blazed with concern, and he was fiddling with his thumbs.

Hild tapped his foot, waiting, his eyes wild.

"Son of a bitch!" Loki bellowed, leaping to his feet. He stormed around. "If my grandson dies because of these slutty bitches, I am gonna tear open their throats!" he shouted.

Hild narrowed his eyes. "Getting savage will not save our grandson," he snapped.

"Fuck you!" Loki snapped back. "This is your fault anyway! Your stupid Manjouram blood mixing with my Bakura blood is causing my grandson to die! It's all your fault!" he yelled.

"What did you say!?" Hild yelled.

Loki and Hild argued a bit more while I breezed past them and into the room where Stheno and James were. There were several doctors around, and I could hear Stheno crying in pain.

I walked through the doctors and stood near Stheno and peered down at her. I could hear her panting and moaning in agony, and I pushed past the doctors and looked down.

She was even prettier than I had seen in the pictures.

Sure, her hair was messed up from the struggling and sweating she was doing, but she still reminded me of Ryou. Long silver hair falling to her shoulders, green eyes filled with hope and slight pain, and her skin was the same tone as Ryou's.

If I didn't know any better, I would have said she was Ryou.

I stared down at her, and I could feel a need to comfort her. But there was no point in doing so. She could neither see nor hear me, because I did not exist in this time.

I was still in the Ring, waiting for the day that James would find me and give me to Ryou. Waiting for the day when I would join with my precious hikari. I would be cruel, slightly, but gradually become kinder to him.

Stheno suddenly glanced over at me when the doctors left the room, taking James with him, to tell him if Stheno was going to miscarry or not.

She stared and then took hold of my wrist. I gasped. How could she touch me?

"A-are you the Angel of Death?" she whispered. I stared at her and was about to say that I was not an angel, that I was from the future, but something stopped me.

The poor woman was in pain. The least I could do was fuel her fantasies with some good news.

"Relax, Stheno. I am not an angel of death," I said. Her face relaxed a bit, and the worry and fear in her eyes vaished after a few moments. She blinked innocently. I smiled.

Just like Ryou.

"So... why are you here?" she asked me.

I smiled at her. "I am the Guardian who has come to let you know that your son is going to be all right," I said. Her eyes lit up and she relaxed a bit, placing her hand on her stomach.

She glanced over at me.

"Is he... going to survive this?" she asked. I nodded. Stheno sighed in relief and then laid still for a little bit. I stayed by her for what seemed like countless hours, certain that no one else could see me.

Stheno just stayed in silence until the doctors came back. They then had to do some strange things that I was no certain of what they were. I grew angry when I heard Stheno cry out in pain. I wasn't sure why, though.

Then I heard Stheno crying out to leave someone alone, but I wasn't certain of what.

After a short while, the doctors reeled back away from Stheno, holding something in their arms. Stheno had stopped screaming in pain by this point, and the whole room was silent.

That was never a good sign.

"The child's not breathing!" the doctor shouted. I could hear Stheno shout in horror, and James punched the wall hard enough to draw blood. The doctors went to a table and tried to clear out the infant's lungs, but to no prevail.

I slammed past them and placed my hand on the doctor's mind. I sent him an image of something I had learned in class, and he instantly sprang into action.

He performed CPR on the little child, like I had shown him, and the infant's chest rose high into the air. Finally, the baby drew in a deep breath and then a loud wail filled the room.

I felt tears of joy stream from my eyes. He was all right. My hikari was all right.

The doctors turned to Stheno and James, told them it was a boy, and then handed the newborn infant to them. They kept Ryou for merely moments, and then the doctors tore him away from them.

Stheno cried out for Ryou, but one small look from me was all she needed to know that he was okay.

I followed the doctors and waited for the moment they left my little hikari alone. They said he was small, a bit smaller than he should have been, but I knew he would be okay. He was going to grow up and be roughly as tall as I was, and I was fairly good sized. About 5'7". They dressed him up so he wasn't totally naked, then placed Ryou in a glass case.

I glared at the doctors as they left the dark room, clicking off the lights. They had ignored my hikari. They had wounded my hikari's mother by taking away her child.

I sighed.

There was no one around, and it was dark. So I walked over to Ryou's glass incubator and placed my hand against the wall of it, the glass cool under my touch.

I stared down at Ryou. He was so cute, and so little.

He had a little bit of white hair on his head, and I guessed he gained it from Loki, and most of his family. I think Hel was the only one with another hair color in their family currently.

Ryou was wailing and flailing his fists around, demanding for someone to pay attention to him. I chuckled to myself. His baby version reminded me of when he got pissed at me and started going off on rants.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

Ryou wailed again, and then I reached into the glass case, since I technically was a ghost in this time. I reached down and placed my hand on Ryou's forehead, my finger tips covering all of it.

Ryou still sobbed, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Shh... Ryou. I'm right here," I whispered. I didn't know if I was the one who caused it, but Ryou calmed down and blinked. His green eyes locked with mine, and I chuckled softly. I couldn't help it.

I opened the glass case quietly and then gently reached nder Ryou's body and then I lifted my little new-born hikari up into the air, holding him close to me.

Ryou stared at me and blinked.

I couldn't help myself, and I started crying. I wasn't sure what was making me so emotional, I just was. I found a chair in the back of the room and sat down in the darkness, my glowing body being the only thing keeping a light in the room.

I held Ryou close to my chest and stared down at him. He was eyeing me and poking my shoulder, which he could obviously see, just like his mother had been able to.

I smiled, a few tears falling down my cheeks.

"Hey, Ryou," I whispered. "You don't recognize me right now, but you'll know me someday soon," I breathed. I laughed slightly and then brought him closer to my body.

"I'm gonna apologize for anything that I do that hurts you," I whispered to my little hikari. I wasn't sure if he understood yet, but the fact that he wasn't cowering in fear of me was a good sign.

When Ryou fell asleep, I smiled and then placed him back in the glass case. I closed my eyes and then sighed as I rose to my feet. I stared down at him and then smiled softly.

"I love you, Ryou," I breathed.

Ryou whimpered in his sleep and rolled over so he was facing away from me. I smiled and chuckled to myself before brushing past the nurse who had walked in. As before, she didn't see me.

I stepped into the waiting room and I stared down at the people in the room.

They were all sleeping. James wasn't with them, and I imagined that he was in the room with Stheno, probably both of them were asleep. I looked around and smiled at everyone.

I turned to Loki.

"Grandpa Loki, I look forward to seeing you at Christmas," I said with a laugh. He shifted, but didn't awaken. He knew that nothing was there, and he couldn't hear me.

I turned to Hild.

"Grandfather Hild, I really hope you don't beat me in that card game again," I laughed. I knew he couldn't hear me either, but he smiled softly in his sleep.

I turned to Hel and Riima.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you," I said softly. I smiled. "James was right. Ryou is more of a Wolfram than he is a Bakura or Manjouram," I said to them and smiled softly.

I then turned to Zeld.

"Zeld, I really wish I could have met you. I know you're a good boy, and I really would have liked to see you," I stated. I smiled and then turned to Thor, who was snoring loudly. I chuckled.

"Thor, I look forward to this Christmas with you and your father, Great-Grandpa Odin," I said.

I brushed past all of them and then vanished into the room where Stheno and James were. I peered down at them and then smiled at James, who was laying near his life, asleep.

"James, I want to thank you for everything. Also, please don't allow Hild and Loki to kill one another," I said to him. I then turned to Stheno and stared down at her.

"Stheno, I wish I had met you. I really wish for you to know that you gave birth to someone very special to me, and to everyone. I want to thank you for everything," I said to her.

She smiled softly in her sleep, whispered 'Angel' under her breath, and then she fell asleep again. I smiled to myself and then closed my eyes. I drew in a soft breath.

I allowed the memories of everyone to flow into my mind, and then I closed my eyes and allowed my soul to depart from James' memories, coming back into the real world.

* * *

Bakura snapped back into his body, gasping as he was able to breathe again. He drew in a few sharp breaths to make sure that he was still alive, and then he turned to James.

James was staring at him, tears in his eyes.

"Y-you were that angel everyone said was there. Stheno said she saw it when Ryou was being born. It was you..." he whispered. Bakura nodded, starting to cry as well.

He sat up.

"I saw Zeld. I saw Hel and Riima. They were beautiful, all of them. And Stheno, I really wish I got to know her more," Bakura said, staring at the ground as he remembered the images he had seen.

James sobbed and nodded. "Thank you," he whispered before hugging Bakura.

He sobbed and then held Bakura as close as he could. He couldn't believe that the person he had brought for his son in a necklace had actually helped Ryou be born.

Bakura nodded. "Thank you for letting me do this," he stated.

A few moments later, Ryou opened the door and went into the house. He was about to speak when he saw that Bakura and his father were hugging each other, sobbing hysterically.

"Uh..." Ryou said. "What happened?" he asked.

Bakura glanced over and walked over, lacing his arms around Ryou. Ryou blushed as Bakura and James walked up and hugged him tightly, both of them still crying.

Ryou sighed and held his lover and his father close.

"I have no idea what is going on," he whispered. He then smiled. "But I love both of you," Ryou whispered. Bakura nodded and then closed his eyes, thinking to why he was crying.

He was crying for Loki, who had been so worried. He was crying for Hild, who had forced himself to hang around with the one he hated the most for his grandson's sake. He was crying for Zeld, who didn't live long enough to see his only grandson fall in love. He was crying for Hel, who was taken from her family before her time.

He was crying for Riima, who was so kind and generous, trying to keep her daughter happy while she was dying on her death bed, saying her good byes to Ryou. He was crying for Thor, who was scared shitless about his grandson's near death. He was crying for James, who had been kind enough to allow him to see the memories and see all the people that Bakura would never be around to see. He was crying for Stheno, who he had never got to meet.

And finally, he was crying for Ryou, who had lived through the miscarriage and had grown into a fine young man, who had become the lover of the former King of Thieves.

* * *

Lucy: Awww XD That was so sweet! And we got to meet half of Ryou's family^^

Me: Please enjoy the next chapter and tell us your favorite part from this chapter!

Lucy: Please review!


	32. Self Destruct! Tendershipping Style

**Title**: Self Destruct! Tendershipping Style

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Tendershipping version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! episode Self Destruct. Ryou is over taken by the Orichalcos, and is fighting Bakura, who betrayed him and surrendered him to the Orichalcos. Can Bakura win and save his partner?

Me: Okay! I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 163, and I thought "What if this scene was done with Tendershipping?"

Lucy: So now, here's our little test!

Me: We were also inspired by a picture! To see the picture that someone created, go onto my Profile and scroll down until you come to "Favorite Pictures", and click the URL that says something like Tendershipping Self Destruct Scene.

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter One: Self Destruct! Tendershipping Style**_

Bakura drew his cards.

He was out of options, out of choices, out of time. He wasn't even sure what he was doing here. He remembered being at home with Ryou, not thinking of anything important.

Then he found himself in a duel with a strange man who was preaching about Yami the Pharaoh and him feeding the great beast who would swallow the world whole.

Bakura didn't know what was going on, but he knew it couldn't be good.

He had to keep dueling this man.

But he couldn't do anything anymore. He was going to lose.

There was only one card in his hand that could free his monsters from the spell they were being trapped inside so he can win the duel. He knew what he had to do.

He had to play the Seal of Orichalcos!

Eyes closed, he held the card aloft, gritting his teeth. Bakura knew it was wrong. But Ryou, his lover, was in danger. If Bakura lost, then Ryou could be taken away.

Something he wouldn't allow.

"Bakura, no!" Ryou's voice rang out in the darkness.

Bakura gasped as Ryou, in spirit form, clung to his arms, keeping Bakura from playing the acursed card. "'Kura, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Ryou whispered.

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Let go. We're going to lose the duel!" he shouted at his light angrily.

Ryou gasped and reeled back at his yami's harsh tone. He shuddered in fear, Bakura hadn't spoken to him like that in months. Bakura saw his error and sighed softly.

"Trust me. This is the only way," he whispered to his koibito, to his love.

He tore his arm away from Ryou, who floated away, his expression and his pale green eyes, filled to the brim with tears or fear, begging his beloved Bakura not to play the card.

"Now... I active this..." Bakura whispered. He raised the card up. "The Seal of Orichalcos!" he shouted. The light blew around the area and circled around the former thief king.

Bakura covered his eyes, screaming as the Seal formed around his feet.

Ryou cried out as the light slammed into him as well, and then his spirit form dissolved away from Bakura, keeping him locked inside a giant crystal case, their bodies and minds seperated.

The Seal grew to engulf the duel.

* * *

Bakura had lost.

The seal was coming to take him.

His soul was going to be sucked away from his body, sending him into the realm where the losers of the game went when they lost. Bakura sighed, eyes closed.

He had lost.

_'No! 'Kura!_' Ryou shouted in horror. He narrowed his eyes at the seal that was going to take away his yami from him. _'Not if I can help it_,' the little hikari snapped at the Seal.

He raised the Ring into the air.

With the power of the Millennium Ring, he pounded the points into the crystal of the seal, shattering it. Ryou gasped as he was freed from his crystal prison.

"Bakura!" he cried out loudly.

Ryou leaped into the seal circle and slammed Bakura out of the way. Bakura gasped and cried out as Ryou slammed into him. The yami glanced around, eyes wide.

"Ryou!?" he shouted in horror. He turned around. "What on Earth are you doing!?" Bakura shouted.

Ryou smiled at his lover sadly. "The seal only needs to take away one of us. So, I'm gonna let it take me instead of you, my beloved," he whispered as the Seal started taking his soul away from Bakura.

Bakura gasped. "RY!!" he shouted, reaching for Ryou, but as soon as their fingers touched, Ryou was gone.

Bakura held onto nothingness.

His eyes were wide, the seal on his forehead vanishing. Tears streamed down his cheeks like waterfalls, and Bakura collapsed to his knees. He stared into space for what seemed like hours.

"R-Ryou..." he breathed softly, tears streaming down his cheeks, splattering onto his hands, which had clenched onto his jeans, almost tearing through them.

Bakura hyperventilated and then collapsed to the ground, moaning and sobbing.

"It's not fair!!" he shouted. "Why him!?" the yami hollered. He knew he was at fault. He knew it was his fault that Ryou was gone. All he could do was scream and sob.

But no one was there to comfort him.

* * *

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

He was dueling Ryou, his beloved, who was standing across the field from him, preaching about how Bakura never gave a damn about him and only wanted the Millennium Items.

Bakura grit his teeth.

How, he wondered, had this happened? He admitted that he was cruel to Ryou when they first met, but he had become nicer to Ryou ever since he admitted that he loved him.

Now, Ryou had activated the Seal of Orichalcos, in which Bakura had used in the last duel he had ever done.

The one where he had lost his koi to the Darkness.

The Seal formed around them, and also on Ryou's forehead. The little light's eyes glew bright red, and his lips drew back into a smirk that reminded Bakura of himself.

Ryou sneered. "Now, it's payback time for taking away my soul!" he shouted.

"Ryou, knock this off!" Bakura snapped. "You don't want to do this! It was an accident! You know this!" he shouted.

Ryou rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Liar. You never gave a damn about me or anyone else," the silverette hikari said, his crimson eyes narrowed angrily.

Bakura grit his teeth and then sighed.

He had no choice.

Ryou chuckled darkly. "But there's nothing you can do. You're never going to defeat me, the essence of evil inside your body. It's over," the hikari said, raising his hand.

"I summon Diabound (1800 ATK, raised to 2300 by the Seal of Orichalcos)," Ryou said rather dully.

The monster materialized, and Bakura's eyes widened. He recognized this card. It had been with him, within him, when he lived in Ancient Egypt and hated the Pharaoh.

"H-how did you get that card?" Bakura asked.

Ryou smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a reflection of you! So, every dark, stupid monster in your deck belongs to me as well!" the silverette hikari snapped at his darkness, eyes glittering with excitement.

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

_'I can't lose! If I do, then I can't set Ryou free of this dreadful curse!_' the yami thought, staring down at his cards. He shuddered, his eyes wide with horror, and he sighed.

'_I only have one choice,_' he whispered in his mind.

Bakura lifted a Spell Card up and placed it down, his eyes closed. This card was going to awaken Ryou. He was going to shatter Ryou from the Seal's control.

With this one card.

Ryou smirked. "Done!?" he yelled. "Then it's my turn! And your last move! Diabound, kill Bakura and end the duel in my victory!" the hikari shouted, pointing at Bakura.

Diabound roared and dove for the silverette yami. Bakura closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't do it! He knew what he had to do, but it he did it, then Ryou was going to...

Bakura shouted in rage and defeat.

He had no choice.

"I ACTIVATE CHANGE OF HEART!!" he shouted.

Ryou's eyes widened in horror. His heart skipped a few beats, not that he needed it in his spirit form, and he stared as the lad with demon and angel wings appeared on Bakura's side of the field.

Bakura closed his eyes sadly.

"Change of Heart, possess Diabound, and turn his attack back!" the yami shouted. The winged lady nodded and took control of Diabound. The monster roared, turned, and dove for Ryou.

Ryou's eyes widened as his monster came diving for him. He smiled sadly as the blast grew closer, and he knew that he was going to lose the duel to his darkness.

Ryou chuckled.

"I'm so glad... 'Kura..." he whispered softly.

The monster struck Ryou with his attack, and Ryou cried out, his lifepoints sinking to zero. Ryou cried out again as the pain doubled, and then he sunk to his knees and collapsed back.

Bakura's eyes widened.

"What have I done!?" the yami shouted as his hikari collapsed to the ground. "Ry!" Bakura shouted, waiting for the monster holograms to vanish from the field. "Ryou!" Bakura shouted, rushing across the field to hold the fallen Ryou in his arms. "Ryou!" the yami shouted, holding Ryou as close to his body as he could manage. "Ryou, speak to me! Ryou!" Bakura shouted.

Ryou's crimson eyes sloly slid open, and he glanced over at Bakura, chuckling softly. He smiled, the seal fading from his forehead, the red light from his eyes vanishing.

"'K-Kura... I'm so thankful that... you're all right," Ryou whispered.

Bakura grit his teeth, feeling tears form behind his eyes. He never cried. He had only cried once in Kul Elna, when his parents had been killed by the former Pharaoh's soldiers.

"Why!? Why did you do this, Ryou-koi!?" he whispered.

Ryou smiled at him.

"You passed the test of the darkness, 'Kura. I was getting worried. I didn't think you were going to defeat me," the silverette hikari chuckled softly, his voice weak.

Bakura blinked. "Test? You_ planned_ this!?" he asked in shock.

Ryou nodded. "Yes. I had to be certain if you had fallen to the darkness. But I see, even if I'm gone, you still cling to the light I left behind for you. You did a good thing, 'Kura. I'm so glad," he whispered.

Bakura felt a few tears manage to escape his eyes, though he would kick himself for crying later. "But now what?" Bakura asked quietly. "What do I do now?" he asked.

Ryou smiled at him and reached his hand up so that he could touch his yami on the cheek. "Don't give up, 'Kura. Find the Pharaoh and help him defeat the Darkness that is going to kill humanity. I'll be with you," the weak silverette hikari whispered softly.

Ryou's body glew bright blue before dissipating. Bakura sat alone for a while, not moving from the position where Ryou was previously. He then hugged his body tightly and sunk to his knees, his head lowered almost to the ground.

He sobbed.

"R-Ryou!!" he shouted loudly. He then shook his head slightly and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't about to let himself cry. He had something he had to take care of, and he was going to do it.

Bakura rose to his feet. "Ryou, hang on," he whispered to the skies. "I am going to rescue you."

* * *

Lucy: Okay! There was that chapter! I thought it turned out well!

Me: As did I!

Lucy: Well, check out the pic, tell us what you think, and we shall update as soon as possible! Thank you!


	33. HTFTU Scene

**Title**: Horrifying Tales from the Underworld

**Genre**: romance, horror, humor

**Rating**: T for language and violence

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Dedicated to **YaoifanRisaMM**, **yugixyamiyaoilover**, and **lovenyami**. Bakura is the heir to the kingdom of the Underworld, but before he became the heir, terrible things in the form of tests happened to him. With having your younger step brother killed right before you, being kidnapped by demons left and right, having your mind controlled by a demon, and meeting a demon who was once an innocent human but is now the absolute manefestation of all the earth's sins, what's he to do?!

Me: Okay! This is a scene from a story that I typed up!

Lucy: We have like... 12 chapters of it done!

Me: So if you enjoy this scene (it's from chapter six) then please read the story! We have like 7 reviews on it and would like some more!

Lucy: So please enjoy!

_**Chapter One: HTFTU Scene**_

"Hello? Who's there?!" Bakura growled out into the darkness that he was now inside.

He had heard someone laughing a little while ago, and he had no idea who it was for he could not see in the dark, despite being a Reaper. So he decided to demand an answer as to who was there.

Then a thought crossed him.

"Ryou? Is that you?" he called out with hope on his voice.

A figure appeared in a chair before Bakura and then a bunch of television screens appeared in the darkness. The figure swiveled around, revealing that he was a tall egyptian man with spikey sandy hair.

"Ryou- Wait... you're not Ryou! Who are you!?" Bakura growled out to the man.

The man rose to his feet and smirked at the younger silver-haired boy. "Hello. I'm Marik. It's nice to meet you. Welcome to the place within time and space," Marik smiled to the boy in front of him.

Bakura glanced around and then looked over at Marik with confusion in his brown eyes, not knowing what was going on.

"Time and space? What does that even fucking mean?" Bakura asked with a slight growl in his voice.

Marik smirked and ignored the rude question before moving on to a new one, trying to catch Bakura's absolute attention and get him to confess everything he knew.

"Haven't you always wanted to have powers like you saw little Ryou use a little while ago?" Marik asked.

Bakura gasped and remained silent, which made Marik laugh lightly. "Well... then let me explain using _this_..." the sandy-haired man stated while pulling something from his pocket and holding it up to Bakura.

Bakura gasped when he saw what it was. "Ryou's eye!?" he gasped, remembering when Ryou had ripped his eye from his socket and fused it with Bakura's eye.

Marik nodded slowly and smiled, swirling the dark brown eye in his fingers, careful not to damage it at all.

"Yes. He gave it to you of his own free will, you know what that means, right dear boy?" he asked with a smile. Bakura slowly shook his head to show that he didn't know what it meant.

Marik smirked once again.

"When a parasite demon is dying, they can surrender their powers to a host by tearing the color from their right eye and giving it to their host. If they do this, the host gains all their powers and memories," he said.

Marik then smirked at Bakura.

"You see... By taking and accepting little Ryou's right eye, you'll know everything Ryou felt and thought... Now tell me, does he feel, or has he ever felt, any evil towards you? Any hate? Anything to try and upstage you?" Marik asked.

Bakura gulped and glanced sadly at the ground.

Marik smiled slightly.

"Right now, your step-brother is in a lot of pain. But you have the power deep within you to push past that and rescue him before his soul is gone beyond your reach," the sandy-haired man stated in a calm voice.

Bakura gasped and glanced up.

He could save Ryou?!

As much as Bakura failed to realize, he did care deeply for Ryou. Ryou was his younger step-brother, and after seeing him ripped apart in such a fashion, it was almost impossible to imagine a life without him.

Bakura had to do something!

A nod and a determined look were all Marik needed.

"Then awaken, boy," the sandy-haired egyptian said. "Take your step-brother's powers.... AND CLAIM YOUR DESTINY!!" Marik shouted before placing Ryou's eye near Bakura's.

There were flashes of white light everywhere, and then next thing Bakura knew...

Everything was black.

* * *

"Ryou...? Ryou...?"

Ryou heard the strange voice calling out for him as if from a distance, but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes, look up and see who was calling for him.

Strangely, all the pain that the small silverette had felt before was gone, and he felt light. As if someone was holding him up off the ground in their arms gently.

"Ryou... Ryou, wake up!" the same voice commanded.

Ryou couldn't wake up, no matter how hard he tried to awaken from the cold darkness that was surrounding him. Once again, the voice seemed to hold its breath before starting again.

"C'mon, Ryou! Open your eyes!" the voice called out, and this time, it sounded very familiar and desperate.

Trying with all his might, Ryou allowed his brown eyes to slowly slide open.

He found that he was not in his normal body. He still looked the same, but he was now put back together as if he had never been hurt, and was surrounded by a pale yellow glow.

Ryou found that he had a pair of pale feathery angel wings extending from his back, and he was clothed in nothing but a short white tunic that one would usually see an angel wearing. Around his ankle was a white band, adding to his outfit.

Ryou then glanced over when he felt himself in someone's arms.

Ryou stiffled a gasp as he saw a figure who was taller than him holding him bridal-style in their arms.

The figure was wearing a spiked hood with spikes all down it, and he was wearing a navy blue reaper cloak with green trim all down the front. He wore a pair of navy pants to match, and his shoes were still the same black combat boots that he had worn before.

The figure had a patch of silver hair coming from the front of the hood, and his entire face except for his shining bright neon green eyes was hidden in the darkness.

Long navy and silver blade-like wings extended from his back, and they rivaled against Ryou's angelic wings.

From the back of the cloak extended a blade-like tail with many spikes upon it, and the figure's hands were now navy claws with bright green nails, and he was surrounded by a green aura, making him appear like a monster.

But Ryou knew who this figure was, and he not afraid of this boy.

A weak smile crossed his lips as he saw the new figure before him.

"Bakura..." the silverette whispered softly.

The figure, Bakura, nodded once and then peered down at his step-brother, his neon green eyes going soft with affection, showing his beloved little Ryou that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"You're okay, now..." Bakura smiled before pulling Ryou slightly closer, careful not to cut him with the large claws he had obtained by using the powers Ryou had given to him.

A soft smile crossed his lips, but the hood hid all of his face except his eyes, so Ryou could not see it.

"I'm here..."

* * *

Lucy: Awww XD Bakura, you are so sweet! If you enjoyed this scene, then please read the story! It's up! I would like to see more reviews on it, so please review all the chapters of it that you read!

Me: Please review and give us more on this story please?! Thank you!

Lucy: Please review!


	34. The Memories of Our Past

**Title**: The Memories of Our Past

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language and violence

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Ryou and Bakura are lovers now, and they wonder how their relationship moved in this direction. Their flashbacks to when they realized their feelings and said goodbye and hello again.

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Bakura and Ryou's trip down memory lane!

Me: Read on!

_**Chapter One: The Memories of Our Past**_

"Hey, Ryou?"

"Yeah, 'Kura?"

"Do you remember all those years ago when I abused you for the sake of gaining the Millennium Items?"

"...."

"Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"Do you?"

"Yes, 'Kura. I do remember them But... why are they important now!?"

"..."

"..."

"...Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"...I know you do. I love you, too."

Bakura leaned back against the bed that he and Ryou shared and watched as his aibou scribbled away at his homework. Ryou had been doing this for nearly two hours.

Bakura sighed and looked at the ceiling.

White.

Just like his aibou's soul.

Bakura pursed his lips together and remembered all those times when he had first met Ryou up until the day that they had fallen in love. Bakura felt that all memories were important, even if Ryou didn't agree.

Ryou believed the past was in the past.

Bakura couldn't.

He thought about the past to reflect on how he had changed.

He thought about how he had gone from being a cold, ruthless bastard to being someone worthy of his hikari's love and his affections. Bakura kept these memories and reflected to see how he had changed.

He had done well, in his own defense.

Sure, he still had a fetish for knives, but there wasn't much else that he kept of his old personality. Well, he still hated the Pharaoh, but they had gotten on slightly better terms.

And he hadn't used Ryou's body since he had gotten his own.

Okay, so maybe he hadn't changed all that much, but it was still a long shot, and he had given it a try, and according to Ryou, trying was half the battle.

Succeeding was the second half.

And in both of their eyes, Bakura had passed.

Bakura glanced over at his working hikari again and then closed his eyes. Since Ryou was working, now was a good time to reflect on past experience and see how he had done.

Bakura closed his eyes and remembered when he had hurt Ryou the first time. When they had met two years ago, and when Bakura had decided to play a fun game with Yugi and the gang.

**[Flashback to Two Years Ago in Ryou's Apartment]**

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the Pharaoh, who was seated right across from him.

Bakura was still in his evil phase, wanting nothing but revenge on the star-haired man. He wanted revenge, and the Sennen Puzzle so much that he had tricked the gang into playing a RPG game with him, and now, he was going to trap them.

"It's over! If you even try to move, you'll lose, and Zorc will take you with him!!" the silverette yami shouted, and his eyes traveled down to the pair of dice laying before him.

Both were glowing, and Bakura knew that wasn't normal.

Suddenly, the dice started cracking, and and image of Ryou appeared from the dice, his body transparent and glowing. Ryou smiled sadly before looking over his shoulder to his friends.

His gaze then met Bakura's again.

"I'm not losing any more friends. Not even you, Bakura. The game takes a soul each game, so mine will have to do..." the silverette smiled. Bakura's eyes widened in shock.

_'B-but, if he put his whole soul into the dice, then he can't come back to this body!_' the yami realized. He knew he wasn't supposed to care. He was supposed to be following under Zorc, but for some reason, none of that mattered.

Nothing but Ryou.

"Ryou, no! That's suicide!!" he shouted.

Ryou looked over and smiled gently.

"I don't want anyone hurt. Not even you, Bakura," he whispered before flashing his dark a smile. "Bye bye, yami," he whispered before mouthing out 'I-Love-You', and then the dice cracked into dust, scattering across the table.

And with that, Ryou had 'died'.

"RYOU, NO!!!" Bakura hollered, afraid that his hikari was gone.

He instantly tried to call Ryou back via the mind link, but he knew that the only way to reverse everything was to lose the game. As much as he hated it, he cared too much for Ryou.

He surrendered and returned to the Ring, while Ryou came back in possession of his body.

Bakura thankful that he was okay.

**[End Flashback]**

Bakura sighed in relief as he remembered that Ryou had been okay. He wasn't sure of what to think of himself other than the fact that he had been a heartless bastard.

But he had changed, and Ryou had forgiven him.

Bakura tapped his chin and tried to think of something else that had happened in his past.

He remembered blushing when Ryou was dressed as the Change of Heart, dressed in a white and gray dress with a demon wing and an angel wing extending from his back.

Bakura remembered being horny as Hell when he saw Ryou like that. He still got a little horny thinking about Ryou when he was in that form, his body was just so amazing.

Bakura reflected on the time he was in Battle City.

He had been under Malik's influence, and then he had stabbed Ryou's arm to fake the gang out and think that Malik was a nice guy. He really was, but things back then were different.

Bakura sighed and remmebered.

**[Flashback to Battle City]**

Bakura and Yami were dueling on the Battle City Blimp, and Malik had also fused with Bakura's body, mentally giving him support and aid. (Lol, the freaking little cheater XD)

"We're gonna keep losing," Malik whispered before looking down. Bakura silenced him instantly and went back to the duel, trying to think of what he could do to win.

Malik pursed his lips together as he thought over his options. He felt sorry about them, but he had no choice. "Bakura, let your host, Ryou, take control now," he commanded.

Bakura whirled around, eyes blazing with anger and hatred. "No!" he shouted. _'Ryou's not in a good mental or physical state to be dueling. What's Malik thinking?_' he thought.

Malik shook his head slowly.

"It can't be helped. Do it," he commanded.

Malik's spirit turned towards the stadium, mentally sending a message to Rishid, who then turned and left the arena. Bakura stared at Malik for a few moments and then sighed.

_'I shouldn't be doing this. Ryou isn't in the best mental state. But... I can't allow the Pharaoh to defeat me!_' the yami thought. It was in that moment that he _did_ as instructed and allowed Ryou to come back into control of his body.

As soon as he did, Bakura's consciousness moving to the back of their mind, Ryou gasped and collapsed to his knees, clutching his bandaged arm in pain. His eyes closed tightly and he groaned in agony.

"W-what...? I-itai..." he moaned.

Yami gasped when he saw that Ryou was in control now, instead of Bakura. "Ryou!" he yelled in concern. He may have hated Bakura, but he was still friends with Ryou. What was that damn tomb robber thinking?

Ryou weakly glanced up. "Y-Yami-sama, what am I doing here?" he asked in confusion before clutching at his arm. "W-why is my arm like this?" he asked before panting and moaning in pain.

He heard Roland, the judge of the tornement saying that no one could touch him, or they'd be disqualified. Kaiba was shouting at Yami to kill Ryou and win the duel, but Yami was hesitating.

Ryou closed his eyes tightly. He was scared. He was in pain and he was scared. He had remembered being in the hospital moments ago, but then he was suddenly here.

Now, he was being told that no one could touch him or they would be disqualified. Ryou was a little angry. No one was coming. They didn't want to be disquallified, and were more worried about that than Ryou's afety.

No one could save him and-

Wait.

There was one person.

"Help me, someone! Someone, please!" Ryou begged, now close to tears. The pain is his arm was incredible, and Ryou made it worse by shouting and calling for help.

He didn't care. Someone was bound to listen.

Or rather, _that_ someone was bound to listen to him when he was hurt...

Bakura, who was watching from inside the farthest part of Ryou's mind, started to feel sorry for his precious little light, but he didn't let himself give in yet. He knew Ryou didn't need him yet.

Suddenly, he heard the one phrase that made him snap.

"Bakura, please help me!"

Bakura's eyes widened in horror as he heard his light cry out for him. Ryou sounded really hurt now. He was literally in tears, and he sounded close to unconsciousness.

Bakura growled.

_'I'm coming, Ryou!'_ Bakura thought, turning to Malik. "Sorry, Malik! I still need him! He holds my Ring, so I must protect him!" he shouted angrily at the egyptian, half lying about protecting Ryou for the purpoise he had said.

He was going to save Ryou because he loved him. Even if Ryou would never love him back, he would do it. Bakura yelled out in anger before taking control of Ryou's body.

_'If you can't handle this pain, then I'll do it for you!_' he shouted via mindlink, hoping that Ryou would hear him.

As they passed one another from shifting minds, Ryou smiled and saw Bakura standing before him in a protective stance, eyes narrowed at Slifer, who was threatning to destroy the light any moment.

Ryou stared as he saw his darkness fly by him and take control of his body again. Ryou watched for a quick moment and then whispered Bakura's name before collapsing and fainting.

A smile on his face.

**[End Flashback]**

Bakura smiled a little to himself.

He remembered that he was saved his Ryou.

Ryou had been very thankful to Bakura and had gone into the Ring that evening, and the two lovers had engaged in making love to one another for the first time.

That was when Bakura realized how precious to him Ryou was.

Bakura frowned and remembered how their union had lasted mere months, and then something tragic had happened. Yami finally learned where he had come from.

When the Pharaoh's memories returned, Bakura knew his time was ticking away.

He was going to have to leave.

He remembered that day more vividly than he remembered any of the other days.

**[Flashback to a Year Ago]**

"No! No, you can't do this!"

"Hikari..."

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

Bakura sighed. It was the end of the Duel of Rite, and Yami had lost. As per agreement, Yami now had to pass on to the afterlife, along with any other spirits who lingered in the world of the living pass their times.

And that included Bakura.

"Hikari, I have no choice. Please don't be sad..." Bakura whispered, but Ryou, now in tears, shook his head violently.

"No! I'm not letting you go, 'Kura! You can't just go and leave me like this!" he sobbed. Bakura smiled and laced his arms around his hikari before whispering an apology.

His hand went to ryou's forehead and rested there.

"'Kura?" Ryou asked quietly. Bakura called on the shadow realm's powers, causing it to burst through Ryou's body, not enough to kill, but enough to knock him unconscious.

Ryou felt this and his tears grew before he collapsed into Bakura's arms.

Bakura smiled sadly and handed Ryou over to Malik, before he turned and nodded to Yami. They both went into the Door to the Afterlife. They both said farewell to their friends and their lovers, who happened to be their hikaris.

Then they left forever.

**[End Flashback]**

Bakura frowned as he remembered what Ryou had done after the Duel of Rite. When Ryou had woken up, Bakura remembered Ryou crying out and struggling against Malik's hold, but then he collapsed and sobbed in his friend's arms for a while.

A year had passed and Ryou had nightmares every night.

He had started to believe that Bakura was never going to come back, but he remembered that Bakura promised to always come back when he was disconnected from Ryou.

Ryou had labeled him a liar for such a long time after that day.

Bakura, finally unable to take it any longer, pleaded to the gods to allow him to return to Ryou. He begged them pleaded them, and finally, Osiris and Ra granted him a body of his own.

Bakura had returned to Ryou that night.

At first, Ryou believed it was a demon and refused to allow Bakura near him, but once their lips touched, Ryou knew that this was his lover, his Bakura, and he kissed him again.

Bakura and Ryou then made their way to the bedroom.

Bakura blushed as he remembered that night as well. They had had sex with their bodies, not with their souls as they had when they were sharing a body with one another.

Bakura glanced over and saw Ryou swivel around in his chair towards him.

Ryou blinked innocently and rose to his feet before taking a step towards Bakura. "What are you thinking about, 'Kura?" the silverette hikari asked as he sat next to Bakura.

Bakura sighed.

"Nothing, hikari love," he said with a small smile. Ryou nodded and then laced his arms around Bakura's thin waist and drew him close. Bakura smiled and pinned Ryou to the bed.

He smiled and kissed Ryou's lips passionately, and then moved down to his collar and neck. Ryou moaned and shifted underneath his yami and looked up.

"Sex again? 'Kura, you were thinking about me as Change of Heart again, weren't you?" he giggled.

Bakura blushed.

"Maybe just a little?" he asked with a chuckle.

Ryou giggled and then grabbed Bakura and dragged him down into a heated kiss. Ryou moaned and pressed his body against Bakura's. The yami laid atop his hikari and made out with him, time stopping.

They would make new memories.

And Bakura would reflect on these again some day.

* * *

Lucy: Awww XD So cute^^

Me: They really are the perfect couple for one another!

Lucy: Please review and tell me what you think!


	35. Bakura's Second Nightmare

Title

: Bakura's Second Nightmare

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Bakura has a nightmare that the gods have separated him and Ryou from seeing one another in the afterlife. But is this just a nightmare that Bakura needs to get over?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Bakura X Ryou nightmare type thing!

Me: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter One: Bakura's Second Nightmare**_

Crimson snow fell around the aimless black abyss, vanishing into the chasm below.

The red snow landed around the glass container, like a large cylander with a piece of round glass in the center, seperating it. The bottom and top of the class had metal with great designs, like celtic crosses.

Not a drop of snow landed in the center of the glass, leaving it totally dry and free as it floated in the middle, as if held by invisible strings.

Two hands reached toward one another.

Ryou's fingers touched the thin glass that seperated him from Bakura. Bakura's hand reached forward until he touched Ryou's hand, the thin glass seperating them.

Bakura, clothed in his tomb robber clothing from Egypt, the jacket flowing out behind him like a cape, leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at the glass. He may have been dressed like a Thief King, but his skin was still pale, like Ryou's was.

Ryou was kneeling on the other side of the glass, dressed up in a thin-strapped pale indigo top that had golden designs all over it. The top was long, coming to his thighs, before it stopped, revealing Ryou's long legs. Around his shoulders was a light blue cape.

Ryou whimpered as tears fell from his eyes and splattered onto the clear ground before him.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, a look of hurt passing over him before he growled at the glass.

"Dammit!" he shouted, pounding his fists against the glass, trying to break over to the other star-haired boy. His fists pounded against the glass until they were bloody and he couldn't do it anymore.

Ryou sobbed.

"'Kura..." he whispered, crying again.

Bakura longed to comfort the small silver-haired boy, but all he could do was lean against the thin glass, Ryou pressing his cheek against the clear wall, as if he and Bakura were touching.

The glass, their _enemy_, was keeping them from contact.

Ryou gasped as he felt something move inside his body, near his back, and the pure white wings unfurled, large white feathers floating around and to the bottom of the case.

Ryou cried out and tried to struggle as the wings unfurled, but there was nothing he could do to make them go away. He cried out and sobbed in pain and tried to fight it.

It was no use.

Ryou was too weak by this point.

Bakura gasped in horror, feeling his anger and determination merge with his soul, giving him power he didn't have before.

The silver-haired yami slammed his fists against the glass, determined to break it open and allow him to see his beloved Ryou, even if his fists were beaten bloody and he was unable to use them.

He had to save Ryou!

He just had to!

Ryou's cape flew above the wings, and Ryou struggled to stay where he was, keeping his hands against the glass. Bakura gasped as Ryou was yanked backward.

His hands coming free of the glass wall.

"**_Judgment done. His soul is ours, tomb robber_**," the voice of Ra called from the darkness that surrounded them.

Ryou cried out as he was drawn into the air, some dark force taking him away from his precious other self. Bakura slammed his fists against the wall, but all he could do was attempt.

Never succeed.

He couldn't manage to do anything.

Ryou was too far gone.

All Bakura could do was shout out the name of his lover, as if by some miracle, and the power of Ra and Osiris guiding him, that it would bring Ryou back to his embrace.

His fear became a reality.

Ryou wasn't coming back.

"RYOU!!!!!!!"

* * *

"No!"

Bakura cried out and immediatly sat up, shuddering in horror. He glanced around and saw that he was in a bedroom. One that he recognized almost perfectly.

Bakura glanced around and tried to remember what had happened. Soon, his memories came crashing back like a lead pipe, and Bakura remembered everything.

He remembered the nightmare he had just awoken from.

Bakura shuddered and shook his head, trying not to remember the nightmare. It wasn't violent, but it was heart breaking. Bakura remembered every detail clearly.

Bakura glanced over to see Ryou shifting.

"'Kura?" Ryou whispered as he slowly glanced over to see Bakura. Ryou shifted and sat up. "Bakura, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ryou asked, worried for his lover.

Bakura glanced up and pinned Ryou to the bed before kissing him passionately on the lips.

Ryou's eyes went wide and he slowly allowed the kiss before feeling Bakura pull back gently, breaking the kiss slowly. Ryou felt the lust in his body start to die down.

"Love, what's wrong? Why did you do that so suddenly?" the silver-haired hikari asked.

Bakura hugged him tightly again.

"Nightmare. I had a nightmare that you were torn away from me by the gods and I... I..." the yami couldn't continue. He would probably cry if he continued any more.

He didn't want Ryou seeing him cry. It wasn't that he was afraid to show his tears. He was supposed to be the strong yami of the group. The one who never cried. But somehow, Ryou had seen past that side of him.

Smiling, Ryou pulled the yami into a loving embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bakura. I'm right here, so please don't worry. None of the gods are going to take me away from you," he whispered, feeling Bakura nod slowly.

Smiling, Ryou laid on the bed with Bakura next to him.

The silverette yami pulled his hikari close as if trying to protect him. Bakura cast one glare in the direction of the window, as if warning Ra not to lay a hand on his hikari.

"Love you..." they both whispered before falling asleep together, the nightmare forgotten.

* * *

Lucy: Awww^^ Why do I always make Bakura have the nightmares?

Me: Because he has the better reactions since he's usually the big tough guy!

Lucy: Please review!


	36. Evil Spirit of the Ring MV

**Title**: Evil Spirit of the Ring (My Version)

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: The scene from the 13th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! when the gang first meets Bakura and they duel him in the Shadow Realm. My version on how it should have been played out (or rather) the tendershipping version!

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Funny and fluffy!

Me: Read on!

_**Chapter One: Evil Spirit of the Ring (MV)**_

Bakura narrowed his eyes as he realized what was happening.

He was going to lose.

He had challenged Yami to a duel in the Shadow Realm, and Yami was beating him. He spent the majority of the duel trying to summon up his friends and rescue them.

Bakura sighed.

"Why are you wasting your time and your cards on those foolish mortals?" he snapped. Yami caught his glare for a moment and narrowed his eyes in anger at the thief.

"My friends are never a waste of time," he snapped angrily.

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Very well, then, Yami," Bakura said in a low growl. He summoned up his cards and stared at them. He then snickered and started cackling, which caused Yami to gulp.

"This is the play that will end the match and win me the Millennium Puzzle!" the silverette yami hollered. He looked at his hand for a while and then dragged a card out. "I summon this!" he yelled.

Bakura summoned Lady of Faith (1100 ATK) in attack mode, and then held up Change of Heart, the card that he had remembered had been Ryou's favorite card.

'_Ryou.... Let's hope you're with me on this!_' Bakura thought before placing the card down.

Yugi gasped.

"T-that's Ryou-chan's favorite card!" he yelled.

Bakura's eye twitched. '_Ryou-chan?! That's my hikari, boy! Don't start giving pet names to my hikari! He's mine! Mine mine mine!!_' the silverette thief thought before sighing.

"Yes, and it is a powerful one," Bakura stated. "I can use it to turn Yugi against his comrades with a simple motion," the silverette thief said with a chuckle.

Yugi shouted that he refused, but Bakura told him he doesn't have a choice. Change of Heart allowed him to control any one of the opponent's monsters, and he chose Yugi.

Yami glared at Bakura. "Leave Yugi out of this!" he snapped.

"Why should I!?" Bakura yelled back. "By killing him, I'll just kill you, too!" the thief yelled. He hated Yami. Yami was the reason for his sorrows, for his trouble. Yami would pay.

Yami glared at Bakura. "Y-you.... you're cruel... and uh... evil! Yeah, evil with a capital "I!"" Yami shouted, pointing at Bakura accusingly with a pout on his face.

Yugi glanced over at his darkness. "Yami, the word evil has an E in the beginning. There is no I in the front of the word, just in the middle of it," he stated blankly.

"Well, uh, that too!" Yami shouted at Bakura, his finger still pointing accusingly at him.

Bakura stared and twitched again. _'I resent that, He Who Can Not Remember His Name For the Life Of Him!_' he thought. "You can say whatever you want, but his friendship will end right now, and you'll all die."

Bakura raised the Change of Heart.

"I'll just activate it!" he yelled. He played the card and a lot of lights came up. '_Heh heh! Makes me think of something... I'm a firing muh lazer!! Hee hee, I love that. I wonder why Ryou blocked the channel. All I did was blow up a few roads after tha- Ohhh, that's why._'

When the lights faded, Change of Heart was revealed.

But it wasn't the Change of Heart!

Standing on the Change of Heart card was a boy with long silver hair and pale brown eyes. He was dressed in a white and gray tunic that had long sleeves and came to his ankles.

From his back came an angel wing and a demon's wing, both fluttering behind him, starting a tiny breeze. The angel/demon blinked innocently and glanced around.

Bakura stared.

"H-Hikari!?" he shouted in shock.

Ryou blinked and glanced over and around. He spotted his friends. "Huh? Miina, what are you all doing here?" he asked. He glanced around and blinked again in confusion.

"Where am I!?" he yelped. Ryou turned around.

"Hey, 'Kura, I- AGH!!!!"

Ryou blinked and stared at Bakura, not realizing that he himself was merely three to four inches tall. He stared at Bakura and blinked, rubbing his eyes for a moment and then staring again.

"B-Bakura! Y-y-you're... huge!" he yelled.

Bakura stared.

"Yes, I realize this. Didn't you see it in the Shadow Realm when we had sex with each other? I am aware of my size, so please don't state the obvious, Hikari of Mine," he said.

Ryou's face flushed red. "N-not that way, 'Kura! You're _height_! You're like a giant!" he yelled, face blushing red. Bakura stared and then blushed bright crimson as well.

"Y-yes, I, uh, knew that all along. I was just, uh, teasing you," he said with a small laugh. "I was just testing you and you failed! Bad hikari! Tu es very bad!!" Bakura yelled.

Ryou shook his head.

"Why am I even here? I should be at home watching somthing on television, not assising you in your failed plots for world domination," he said in a soft voice.

Bakura frowned.

"You're mean!" he pouted.

"Anyway," Ryou said, glancing over at Yami and the guys. "What am I doing here?" he asked softly to Bakura. He knew that no one else was going to hear him.

Bakura glanced over.

"I'm trying to kill them and you're going to help me by possessing Yugi and killing them all," he said rather quickly. Bakura glanced over and tried to ignore his inner thoughts.

'_Must stop looking at my hot and sexy little Ryou- OH! I'M DOING IT AGAIN! Okay... Uh, think of something like... Oh, Ra, this would be so much fun if Ryou and I were to be duel monsters when we do Roleplaying Night. Ryou can be Change of Heart, and I can be The White Magical Hat. And- OH DAMMIT!! WHY AM I DOING THIS!? I'M GONNA GET HORNY AND- Ah, shit, it already happened,_' Bakura thought with a sigh.

Ryou glanced over at his friends and sighed.

"'Kura, forgive me. I love you..." he whispered. Bakura glanced down. "But I can't let you kill my friends!" Ryou said before turning to the Lady of Faith with a glare.

The Lady of Faith squeaked in horror.

Ryou then dove for her and fused with her body and the Lady of Faith transformed so she looked exactly like Ryou. Ryou shook his head and then glanced over to Yugi and the gang.

"Everyone, kill me!" he shouted.

"What!?" Yugi shouted.

"Que!?" Bakura shouted in Spanish. Ryou sighed. Why had he allowed Bakura to watch the Spanish Version of all his movies. Ryou turned to his friends and smiled sadly.

"Please! Do it so Bakura won't kill you!" he shouted.

//Ryou, what are you doing!?// Bakura shouted through their mindlink.

/Forgive me, 'Kura. I love you, but I can't allow you to kill my friends! Please forgive me! I must destroy myself!/ Ryou shouted back via the mindlink to his darkness.

//But you'll be gone forever!!// Bakura shouted.

/If it means my friends and you, my beloved, are all right, then I do not care!!/ Ryou shouted. "Yugi, do it!!!" he shouted in desperation for Yugi to slay him and save themselves.

"RYOU, SHUT UP!!!" Bakura roared, mentally pleading for Ryou to not do it.

Yami glared.

"I have a better idea!" he yelled. "If the Ring can take out peopl's souls, mine can put them back!" he shouted. Bakura stared and face-faulted on the table.

'_If you could then why waste all this time doing this!?_' he thought.

Yami raised his hand up and then tore Bakura's soul from his body. Bakura gasped as he was dragged to the playing field and locked into the card while Ryou went back to his body.

Ryou glanced down and gasped.

"'Kura!" he whispered.

Bakura glared at Yami. "Damn you!" he yelled. He then looked sadly at Ryou. //Ryou.... How could you betray me?// he asked through the mindlink. Ryou sighed and glanced down.

/Bakura, forgive me. Please.... understand.../ he whispered.

//...//

/.../

//... I understand. I love you, Hikari. Farewell.//

/W-what!?/ Ryou gasped.

Yugi raised his hand towards Bakura and aimed. Ryou gasped. '_NO! BAKURA!!_' he thought in horror. Yugi then declared his attack and blasted it at Bakura, who cried out and dispersed.

Ryou gasped, his eyes wide with tears building in the corners.

He was gone.

Bakura was gone.

* * *

Ryou sobbed to himself as the game reverted to the real world. Yami vanished inside the Puzzle, and Yugi walked over to Ryou, who had collapsed onto the ground.

"Ryou-chan!" he yelled.

Ryou groaned and woke up, rubbing his head. He then remember what had happened. /'Kura!?/ he shouted through the mindlink. He could sense Bakura was inside his soul still.

//....//

/Bakura!?/

//Shit... When I get out of here...//

/O-out? Out of where?/

//W-what in the-?!//

/'Kura!?/

//G-get away! Who are you!? Don't come near me! IYAAAGH!!!!!//

/'Kura!?/

//.....//

/'KURA!?!?/

Ryou gasped as he felt the Ring go still and quiet, and Bakura was gone. Ryou shuddered and nearly cried out until he heard Yugi ask if he was all right. Ryou sighed. He couldn't let them know.

"I-I am all right," he whispered, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He could cry for Bakura later.

Yugi glanced down at Ryou and asked where he got the Ring. Ryou explained and then glanced over as he saw the others starting to wake up from their sleep.

Ryou walked over to Jonouchi and Honda.

"Morning, guys? Feeling okay?" the silverette asked with a smile.

Jonouchi and Honda glanced over and yelled. "AAAGH!!! RYOU!!" they yelled in unison. They clung to each other and then settled down for a moment, staring at Ryou.

"Hands off..." Honda stated.

"You grabbed me," Jonouchi accused

He and Honda locked gazes and then groaned and shoved one another away. Yugi and Ryou laughed at this action and then dealed with Anzu when she woke up and questioned them.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone laid sleeping, Ryou laid still, hugging his body close and sobbing. He missed his darkness. Bakura was gone. Ryou choked back a few sobs and then felt a faint tugging at the back of his mind.

//......o....//

/Huh!?/ Ryou gasped and snapped away. He looked around and felt the tug again, as if it were trying to get his attention. Ryou glanced around and heard the voice.

//R.... yo...u....//

/Bakura!? 'Kura, my beloved, is that you!?/ Ryou shouted via the mindlink.

Ryou gasped as he felt two invisible arms lace around his body. He closed his eyes and leaned back against an invisible force that was laying right by his side. Ryou leaned back and looked up to see a pair of translucent eyes looking down at him.

//Did you miss me?//

/..../

//Ryou?//

/Every second.../

//Hmm. I love you so much, my light.//

/And I you, my darkness./

* * *

Lucy: Awww XD Bakura is so sweet and Ryou is so adorable!

Me: Bakura was horny over Ryou being dressed like Change of Heart!

Lucy: Please review!


	37. A Lover Who Suffers

**Title**: A Lover Who Suffers

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: M for violence, **mpreg**, ultimate fluffiness, make-out scenes and language (**_Don't read if you don't like!!_**)

**Pairing**: BakuraXRyou

**Full Summary**: Bakura is a monster who is feared by many people, humans and monsters alike. Ryou is a young prince who is heir to the kingdom of the humans' controlled region. Bakura and Ryou fell in love a long time ago. However, when Ryou is in labor with Bakura's child, someone doesn't want Ryou or the baby alive. Will Bakura get there in time to save his beloved angel and their child? Or will he be too late?

Me: Okay! Here's the next story! It's a long one!

Lucy: It's based off of Inu-Yasha Movie III! Just the beginning scene, only happier!

Me: So please enjoy it! Do not review and tell me how none of this could ever happen! Hence why it is called fan fiction, people! So either enjoy it or do not!

Lucy: Chapter.... start!

_**Chapter One: A Lover Who Suffers**_

The sky over the land was pitch black with very few stars shimmering in the skies.

The moon was full and beautiful. The large white moon cast light over all the land, all the way from the darkest forests to the castle in which the prince ruled with a gentle and kind heart.

But soon... this peaceful night would end.

* * *

The castle was a small one level building, but was very beautiful to see. The walls were red and black with a few strips of gold upon them. The roof was a gentle pitch black, matching the night sky almost perfectly.

Around the castle was a large red gate, blocking anyone or anything without permission from entering.

But something wasn't normal here.

All around the castle were guards and soldiers of all sorts. They were all clothed in red armor and were clutching swords, bows and arrows, and knives in their hands.

Their eyes were all directed towards the forest's opening, waiting for someone... or _something_ to come out of it and attack them.

Inside the castle's gardens was a tall man walking around.

He had long green-silver hair that was pulled into a long ponytail that ended at his chest, and piercing brown-red eyes. He was clothed in red armor like the other soldiers, only his was more fancy, showing off his high ranking status.

Clutched tightly in his hand he held a long spear with no blood on the tip.

The blade of the spear was polished nicely, prepared for a fight with a demon at any moment. He was not much older than 23 years old, give or take, a few years older.

He stopped and then slowly glanced up at the sky.

"It's nights like this that I'm happy about waiting to destroy a _demon_ who wants what should have been _mine_!" the man smirked, taking another step towards the castle area.

He hummed happily to himself, thinking of how to kill his minor distraction.

Suddenly, a woman clothed in a white kimono came running from the castle as soon as she saw the man walking towards it.

She wasn't much older than the man herself. Her brown-orange hair was a bob-cut that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark turquoise color, filled with worry and concern.

She dropped to her knees and bowed. "Gozaburo-sama!" the woman cried.

Gozaburo, the man, slowly approached her and then stopped right in front of her. He scoffed and then released a slight laugh at the woman's groveling. The woman kept her head lowered to the ground.

"Please, Gozaburo-sama! You mustn't go into the castle!" the woman pleaded.

Gozaburo raised an eyebrow in amusement and smirked.

"And why shouldn't I be going in there, Anzu?" he asked. The woman, Anzu, immediately snapped a glance up at Gozaburo, a pleading look on her pale face. She bit her lower lip before speaking to the man.

"T-the prince is in labor, Gozaburo-sama!" she yelled angrily, though pleadingly at the crazed man. Gozaburo glanced past Anzu and growled in his throat. Anzu heard the growl and flinched slightly.

Gozaburo glanced into Anzu's eyes, glaring slightly.

"He will give birth to a child fathered by a _demon_," he said in a cold voice, emphasizing the word demon.

Anzu whimpered at his tone. She _knew _that Gozaburo was talking of Bakura Touzoku, the most feared demon in the country. But, from what the prince had told her, Bakura wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

In fact, he wasn't bad at all. He was very, very kind and protective. Well, that's what the prince told her at least.

But what could you expect?

The prince and Bakura were lovers, after all.

Anzu gasped when Gozaburo brushed past her and started to walk into the castle. She gasped again and turned to see his red armored back as he headed for the castle.

Anzu shivered and called out to Gozaburo. "T-the birthing room is off limits to soldiers and men such as you!" she yelled.

Gozaburo seemed to hear Anzu's words and stopped short. He then turned around and raised his spear in the air, advancing slowly towards the pleading woman.

Anzu whimpered weakly, her teal eyes filling with terror.

"G-Gozaburo-sama...?"

* * *

Within the castle, there was an empty room.

The only thing in it was a small blanket that could be used for a bed, a pillow, and another blanket. Surrounding the make-shift bed was a red curtain that was held up by bamboo poles.

There were a few windows in the room, allowing the pure white moonlight to creep in and light the small room with a gentle color. The curtained area was surrounded by four large candles, each flickering with a small orange flame that danced in the wind.

This was the birthing room.

The room where all royal people would give birth to their children within. The small room where the many heirs to the vast kingdom were birthed in the past.

Only one person was currently in this room at the moment.

The prince, Ryou, was laying on the make-shift bed, under the covers moaning in pure pain as a contraction hit him. Sweat poured down the 17 year old silverette's face as he clenched his fist tightly in pain, trying to make it stop.

Ryou's silver hair was messed up from the sweat and the struggling that he was doing. Ryou squeezed his green eyes shut, holding back tears of pain, and moaned loudly again as another wave of pain shot through his small body.

Ryou never knew that child birth would hurt this much!

The silverette slowly glanced towards the large curtains surrounding him.

They were pulled back slightly on his left, revealing a window that revealed the moon, allowing the light to come in and land directly on the small young prince.

Ryou moaned loudly from the pain again, sweat pouring down his forehead even worse. He slowly reached his shaking hand towards the window, a pleading look on his pale face. He gasped and moaned in pain as another large contraction happened.

Ryou then glanced up at the window again.

"'K-Kura... my beloved..." he moaned, praying that his lover was here. He moaned weakly again. Tears filled the silverette's eyes as he felt the child about to be born into the world.

The pain stopped for a quick second.

"Bakura..." the prince sobbed weakly, feeling the child begin to be born again, ending the calm relaxation he had felt for a few moments. He could _swear_ that he felt the head already, but he was in too much pain to care.

Suddenly, more pain hit the boy like a ton of bricks.

"B-Bakura!! I-it hurts!" Ryou moaned loudly, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. He was in so much pain! This hurt so much! Worse than a normal _human_ baby birth.

Ryou was giving birth to a child who was half human-half _demon_. It hurt worse than giving birth to a human infant because the demonic baby was stronger than a human baby.

And Ryou was just a simple human. He couldn't handle this as well as he could with a human child.

"Oh god... oh god..." Ryou breathed in heavily, sweat pouring down his forehead. He breathed deeply as he felt the child, placing a hand on his swollen stomach. Ryou then smiled weakly.

"I... I am in labor with _Bakura's _child. I don't... mind this pain... I'll gladly go through this pain... for him," he whispered. Ryou cried out again as a contraction hit him like a ton of bricks, clenching his teeth together to try and muffle the pained noises he was making.

More sweat flowed down the silverette's forehead as he gasped in pain.

It hurt so much.

Oh, how he wished that Bakura was here right now.

* * *

Bakura stood on a large hill that showed a great view of the castle in the distance.

The purple-eyed silverette sighed and glanced down at himself to see what he was currently wearing. He wanted to look good for when he saw Ryou tonight. Bakura was clothed in a black Gothic-style sleeveless top, black wristbands, black Gothic pants, dark purple combat boots, and purple chest armor that Bakura could use as storage for pieces of cloth and such.

He didn't look very strong for his age, roughly 17 he appeared to be, but honestly, he was.

Very, _very_ strong.

Bakura sighed at the sight of himself. It wasn't easy being a human-shaped demon. You would never know it by looking at him, but Bakura was in fact a 'monster-in-human-form' as the humans called him. That ment that he was a demon who was born looking exactly like a human, just with monster powers and awesome strength.

"Bakura!!" a male voice snapped Bakura out of his trance.

Bakura turned around and gazed at the speaker with his purple eyes.

Right behind him was a boy with shoulder length platinum blond hair and piercing lavender eyes. He was clothed in armor similar to Bakura's only silver and white. His skin was also mocha colored, as if he came from Egypt, which he had.

Bakura sighed loudly in annoyance.

"Malik, what do you want?" he asked the boy, turning away from him and glancing at the castle where Ryou was with a loving, longing look in his beautiful eyes.

Malik shivered slightly at Bakura's annoyed tone, but soon shook it off. "Y-you must go to the castle _immediately_!" he yelled, urgency lacing his normally calm tone.

Bakura felt a sudden singe of concern as he spun around to face Malik, his eyes slightly wider than they were before. "I-is something wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Had something happened to Ryou?

Malik nodded quickly, his platinum blond hair bobbing with his head. He then blurted out his news to the white-haired monster.

"T-the prince is in labor with _your _child, Bakura!!" he yelled.

Bakura felt his heart clench tightly in his purple-armored chest.

His eyes widened in terror and shock at the other demon's words before he answered the blond-haired boy. "Ryou's in labor!?" he hollered in growing concern.

Malik nodded urgently.

"Yes! But there's guards all _over_ the place! There's no _way_ you can get in! They've been given strict orders to _kill_ you upon sight!" he yelled, pointing at the castle that lied in the distance.

Bakura sneered evilly.

"We'll see about that! My angel needs me, and _nothing's _gonna stop me. Not even a few pathetic humans!" Bakura whispered darkly. With that said, the strong whitenette turned and raced towards the castle at top speed, leaving Malik in the dust.

"Ryou! I'm coming, Ryou!"

Gozaburo stepped into the birthing room and smirked when he saw the curtained area.

He slowly advanced towards it and knelt down next to one of the tall, flickering orange candles.

Gozaburo could hear the heavy, labored breathing of the prince, and hearing that only made Gozaburo smile, yet feel slightly bad. After all, for humans, giving birth to demon children was as painful as all Hell.

If not, _more_.

"My prince..." Gozaburo whispered softly, as to not startle the laboring silverette.

Ryou was laying limply on the bed, moaning in pain as yet another contraction his him. He was in so much pain at the moment. But... he was having Bakura's baby, so he didn't mind it as much as he would if it was someone else's infant he was having.

It just hurt so bad!

Ryou moaned weakly and slowly opened his eyes when he heard someone in the room call for him. He had hoped that it was Bakura, but upon hearing the voice, he knew that it wasn't.

Ryou slowly turned his head weakly, his eyes half open and filled with tears of pain. "W-who is it...?" he moaned weakly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Gozaburo cringed at Ryou's weakened tone.

He silently cursed Bakura for causing Ryou such pain. How dare that demon take Ryou's innocence _and_ make him go through this pain!

"I am Gozaburo, my prince," Gozaburo replied calmly, trying not to stress Ryou out any more than he should be. It would just make it worse for the silverette if he was stressed out.

It would hurt him more.

And that's the _last _thing Gozaburo wanted.

"Goza...buro..." Ryou repeated the name weakly. He then smiled slightly, though Gozaburo couldn't see it, being outside the curtain and all. "I-I'm so glad that you're here," Ryou whispered.

Gozaburo blinked in confusion.

"P-please... you _must_ take those guards and leave _quickly_," the silverette moaned, the pain from still being in labor hurting even worse now. Ryou gently placed a hand on his swelled stomach, moaning weakly as he did so.

"My prince?" Gozaburo asked in confusion.

"Please! T-there's _no one_ who can defy him. No one can _defeat _my beloved Bakura... Please, I don't want to see anyone else die!" Ryou whispered loud enough for Gozaburo to hear.

Gozaburo held his breath as Ryou continued.

"Please, take the guards and leave me here. I'm the one that my beloved Bakura is coming for. Me and his infant. Please just leave and you won't get killed," Ryou whimpered weakly, slowly rubbing his swollen stomach.

Gozaburo just stared ahead as he heard Ryou's words.

'_So it's true. The prince does love that demon more than anyone else. He's even going through all this pain for that... that sick monster!_' Gozaburo hollered in his mind, clenching his fist tightly.

"My prince, you have _always_ been so kind. It's just unfortunate that your heart was taken by that _demon_," Gozaburo answered, raising his blood-stained spear into the air over his head, aiming it almost perfectly for an attack.

With a swift jolt, Gozaburo _plunged _the spear through the curtains and into Ryou's chest.

"AAAAAAGH!!" Ryou cried out as the sharp spear pierced his heart.

Blood spewed from the fresh wound, coating the small silverette in it. Crimson blood splattered all over the curtains surrounding the silverette, disappearing into the curtain's red fabric.

Ryou then fell limp against the make-shift bed, his head rolling limply to the side as his eyes closed.

Gozaburo snuffed out the candles with his armored hand and then slowly rose, taking his spear from Ryou's chest and taking it with him as he turned and left the room, the smoke from the candles leaving ghost-like trails in the dark air.

"Go in peace, my precious prince. You belong to _me_, now. Now that I've stopped the birth of that _demon's_and your infant," he said to the silverette, who he believed was dead at this point.

'_At least I have stopped the birth of that demon's infant. And I've taken the most precious things from him!_' Gozaburo smirked as he left the room fully, releasing a small, evil laugh that echoed through the empty building.

But he was dead wrong...

* * *

Bakura threw his armored arm forward and smashed a branch from a tree in half, getting it out of his way.

A few pieces of wood flew back and scrapped Bakura's face, but his monster powers allowed him to heal almost instantly. The silverette's face was twisted in concern for his lover.

'_I don't have time for this! Ryou needs me! Dammit, why did I let this happen!? I shouldn't have left his side at this stage! I knew the baby was going to be born any day now, but I didn't stay with him! Dammit!!_' Bakura thought, squeezing his eyes closed as he silently cursed himself.

The whitenette could see the castle getting closer, though it was still off in the distance enough that it would take Bakura a little while to get there, even going at the speed he was going.

The whitenette sped up slightly, gritting his teeth.

'_Hold on, Ryou! Wait for me! I'm coming for you, Ryou!_' Bakura thought, as he snapped another branch away from his face. His eyes flashed with determination and he growled deeply before screaming to his lover, praying that Ryou would hear him.

"Hang in there!! Don't die on me, Ryou!!"

* * *

Ryou moaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes.

He then slowly turned his head to the window, pained tears rolling down his cheeks. He raised his blood-stained hand to the window, his vision fading in and out of focus as his life started to end slowly.

Ryou felt the crystal tears falling down his now-paler cheeks as pain shot through the new wound on his chest. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the bed, two amounts of pain; child birth and the wound on his chest; causing his life to start to fade.

If he died now... he's never see Bakura again. He'd never have their child. He'd never see any of them...

"Hang in there!! Don't die on me, Ryou!!"

Ryou weakly opened his green tear-filled eyes as he heard Bakura's beautiful voice in the distance of the forest. So far off that Bakura sounded like he was whispering right next to Ryou's ear.

But he got louder as he got closer to where Ryou was located.

"Bakura, my... dearest... I..." the silverette moaned weakly.

Ryou groaned as he felt the child coming still. Ryou realized that before he died, he _had_to give birth to Bakura's child, despite the pain. If the baby survived, then at least Ryou hadn't let Bakura down.

Ryou grunted painfully as he pushed hard, trying to give birth to the child that belonged to him and Bakura. He released a weak sob as he repeated his actions again.

Ryou repeated it again and cried out in pain.

Child birth was so _agonizing_!!

His vision was fading from blood loss, but this had to be done. Ryou leaned his head all the way back, releasing choked sobs as he repeated his actions from a few moments ago.

After a little while, Ryou sighed and collapsed to the ground gasping weakly for breath. He couldn't continue.

It hurt too much...

The wounded silverette shook his head fast, squeezing his eyes shut to snap himself out of it. He had to give birth to Bakura's child. He _had_to before he died! He couldn't let Bakura down!

If he did this then... he hadn't failed his lover.

Ryou tried again and pushed harder.

He screamed weakly as he felt the baby coming out. Ryou felt _everything_! He gasped in pain and then felt his vision fading in and out of the darkness and out of focus constantly.

Ryou smiled weakly and happily when he heard an infant's cry, and then all the pain vanished, except for the one in his chest.

The cry sounded healthy, so that meant the child was okay.

Ryou smiled weakly again and used the last of his energy to bring the new-born infant up next to him, but he was too weak to look at its newborn face.

Ryou couldn't see anything anymore. His vision was blurred horribly.

After that, Ryou felt his vision fading, the candle-lit room turning black. Ryou then felt himself slip into the cold darkness known as death, his wounded chest falling deathly still as his breath stopped.

* * *

The guards stood around the castle gates, their weapons ready to take down anyone who dared to enter the castle or to even attempt it. They were the silent killers, awaiting their mission.

Suddenly, Bakura burst from the forest, racing towards the castle guards with an angered, determined look on his face.

The guards gasped in terror at the sight of the monster the all feared, but held firm to their ground. They aimed their weapons at Bakura and then attacked the whitenette at once.

Bakura sneered. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!"he yelled, throwing the guards aside the moment they touched him.

The guards grunted as they hit the stone walls, but they soon returned to their feet and rushed at the whitenette again, weapons at the ready to strike down the demon.

Bakura drew his sword and swung it at the guards, killing everyone who came close to him.

"Get the fuck out of my way!! My angel _needs _me!!" Bakura hollered, rushing towards the gates of the castle. The remaining guards tried to hold Bakura off, but the boy was too much for them.

Bakura threw the guards against the castle walls as they came towards him.

They all slammed into the cement walls, and groaned, not moving from those spots for quite awhile. Bakura must've broken a quite few important bones on the people.

With that, Bakura _raced_ towards the castle gates and crashed through them as easily as someone would tear through wet tissue paper. As he did this, he tried to see if he could get an answer from his beloved angel.

"RYOU!!"

* * *

Gozaburo strode down the garden towards the gates, prepared to attack the whitenette who was coming for his now-dead beloved. He placed his helmet on and made it fit.

Gozaburo smiled at the thought of destroying the most feared demon in the lands.

"Waah!!" an infant's cry suddenly broke Gozaburo from his thoughts.

Gozaburo froze and glanced around suddenly, wondering where the sound was coming from. He was about to go find out where, when a loud cracking noise broke him of his other thoughts.

"Ryou!!" a familiar voice hollered, concern for the silverette he loved so dearly lacing his tone.

Gozaburo smirked happily at the concern in the voice, turning to see who had called. He started to advance to the gardens where the concerned voice was coming from.

"Here's the demon..." he whispered evilly, walking into the gardens to greet his 'guest'.

* * *

Bakura threw aside the guards and killed all who tried to murder or stop him.

When he was finished, he raced into the gardens, stepping on the bodies of the guards he had just recently killed. Bakura suddenly stopped and glanced around urgently, his face twisted in concern for his lover.

"Ryou!! Where are you!? Ryou!!" he shouted.

No answer.

"Angel, answer me!! Please, answer me, koi!!" he yelled, urgency and worry evident in his voice.

Gozaburo stepped out so he was at least fifteen feet from the silver-haired demon lord, smirking as he saw the most feared monster in the country so scared.

"Welcome to our castle, demon. I hope everything is to your liking," Gozaburo said, surprising the whitenette.

Bakura glanced up and glared at the man with hate-filled amethyst colored eyes. Gozaburo laughed lightly and darkly, sighing and rolling his head back slightly.

"A little _late_, however," Gozaburo said, smiling when he saw Bakura's face turn from anger into one of pure shock and fear.

Bakura shuddered for a moment before hollering at the man before him. "What!?" he yelled, fear evident in his tone. Gozaburo smiled at the fear that etched its way into the monster's voice.

"Ryou is _far_ beyond your reach now," he said happily.

Bakura felt a sharp sting of fear in his heart when Gozaburo said that his precious angel was beyond his reach. He glared angrily at the white-haired man, gritting his teeth and baring his fangs.

"What the Hell did you do to him!?" Bakura hollered, his voice and purple eyes filled with fear and rage.

Gozaburo smirked evilly.

"Ryou is out of your grasp. I should know. After all..." Gozaburo smirked and then laughed evilly, throwing his head back and cackling darkly into the night air, the laugh echoing through the castle building.

"_I _sent him to Hell myself!!" Gozaburo hollered, while releasing another tremendous laugh into the black sky.

Bakura felt a sharp sting of pain in his heart. He then felt a rage that he had never felt before. He had been angry at people before, but he had never been this mad.

He wanted this man _dead_. He wanted to _destroy _this man for taking away his precious angel. He wanted to tear this man open for what he had done to Ryou.

Bakura's vision suddenly went red.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!" Bakura hollered, drawing his demonic sword from the sheath attached to his belt and racing at Gozaburo with terrifying force and speed.

Gozaburo raced towards Bakura with his sword drawn as well, releasing a loud battle cry.

The two clashed, and Bakura cut Gozaburo's right arm off without any trouble.

Gozaburo dropped to his knees and grabbed his missing arm, screaming in pure pain and cursing at Bakura with all his might. Bakura ignored the man and raced to the castle.

"Ryou!!" Bakura cried as he entered the small castle in search of his precious lover.

* * *

"Ryou!!" Bakura cried out, bursting his way through the castle.

He threw open doors and glanced into them urgently, squeezing the door frames until they shattered, sending splinters of solid, hard wood across the castle floors.

Bakura growled in defeat when he didn't see Ryou in any of the rooms that he checked. The whitenette then threw his head back and screamed loudly in anger at Gozaburo and in fear for his lover.

"RYOU!! ANGEL, ANSWER ME!! PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YOU!! PLEASE ANSWER ME!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Bakura hollered loudly. He was deathly afraid for his precious angel's life.

Bakura couldn't believe that he had allowed this to happen! He couldn't believe that he had let Ryou be _alone_while he was in labor! Right when he needed Bakura the most!

Bakura had let Ryou down!

Or so he believed.

Suddenly, Bakura got a strange idea.

Ryou was in labor so... he must still be in the birthing room! Bakura could hear an infant's faint crying towards the back of the castle. Had that ment that Ryou was all right!?

The whitenette wasted no time and raced towards the room. He spotted it at the end of the hallway, dark and empty as if no one was in there. Bakura threw open the white curtain-door to the birthing room and raced in.

He stopped and glanced around the room urgently.

"Ryou!!" he hollered.

He spotted the red curtains, and spotted a shadow of a human being in them.

Bakura smiled happily and raced to curtains.

With his monster strength, he grabbed the bamboo poles and threw the curtains aside, tearing the bamboo poles from the wood ground and sending them flying across the room with as much ease as throwing a pencil.

"Ryou!!" Bakura hollered.

Once the curtains were off and out of the way, Bakura gasped, feeling his heart clench tightly in his armored chest.

Ryou was lying upon the ground, his face a pale light blue, looking peaceful as if he was in a kind sleep. Blood was splattered all over his body and his face from the fresh wound on his chest.

His stomach was no longer swelled up, which meant that Ryou had given birth to Bakura's child. Ryou was no longer breathing however, a slightly depressing look on his pale face, his expression looking as if he'd just been depressed before he died.

"Ryou..." Bakura whispered in disbelief, his knees shaking so much that he thought they would give out any minute now. Suddenly, it all sunk in. Bakura realized that Ryou wasn't breathing.

He realized that Ryou was gone. Ryou was out of his reach just as Gozaburo had said.

Bakura's precious angel was out of his reach.

"Ryou!!" Bakura cried out to his lover, praying that Ryou would answer with a smile, just like he used to.

When Ryou gave no answer, Bakura growled in anger at Gozaburo for harming his angel like this. He would _kill_Gozaburo if he saw his disgusting face ever again!

Bakura dropped to his knees next to Ryou and cupped Ryou's pale, dead, depressed face in his hands. He pulled Ryou close so he was inches from the silverette's beautiful face.

Tears streamed from Bakura's purple eyes.

"Ryou..." Bakura breathed quietly. "Please, don't go, angel! D-don't leave me!! Please don't leave me alone!" Bakura gently shook his lover, still keeping the silverette's angelic face cupped gently in his hands.

The whitenette demon gently brought his lips to Ryou's, cringing at the coldness of them as his warm lips pressed firmly against his lover's.

Bakura pulled away from Ryou, hoping that somehow, someway, his angel was still alive. And that his kiss had brought his beloved back to life once again.

Ryou didn't stir at all, his chest remaining still.

Blood seeped onto the floor around the no-longer-pregnant silverette.

Bakura growled and pressed his forehead against Ryou's, choking out a sob before pulling Ryou back and placing him gently on the ground where he had found him. Ryou's head rolled gently to the side.

A stray hair fell into the silverette's face, only to be brushed back by Bakura in a loving fashion. The whitenette slowly rose from the ground and wiped his eyes with his arm.

Bakura drew his sword from his belt and placed it above his own finger.

He gently cut his finger open just enough to draw some blood and rubbed the crimson liquid on the blade. Once the demon's black blood touched the blade, the sword glowed a bright color.

"Please... please let this work!" Bakura begged, tears starting to well up in his purple eyes again.

He then placed the sword on Ryou's chest gently where the injury was. The injury glowed bright yellow and then slowly vanished. As if it had never been there.

"Unn..." Ryou drew in a slight gasp, moaned weakly, and slowly opened his beautiful green eyes.

His skin got its color back slowly, meaning that Ryou was alive once again. He had been brought back from the dead. His soul had been brought back from the land of the Lost Ones.

Ryou suddenly felt the presence of someone in the room.

He slowly glanced to his right side so that he could see who was near him. When he saw who it was, he smiled weakly, releasing a soft, and very weak, chuckle.

"Bakura... my beloved..." Ryou whispered in a weakened tone. Bakura then sighed in relief when he heard Ryou's voice. It reassured him that his beloved was alive and well.

"My darling. My beloved Ryou... My _everything_..." Bakura whispered in a loving tone, placing his sword back in its sheath.

He reached and pulled out two large, red pieces of cloth from his armor. He knelt down next to Ryou and helped him sit up, supporting Ryou with one of his strong arms.

Ryou then dug gently under the large covers and gingerly pulled the child he had just given birth to out from under them, gently holding the newborn baby girl in his slightly-trembling arms, leaning up against Bakura's chest for support.

Bakura and Ryou smiled at the sight of the infant as they wrapped her up in one of the pieces of cloth.

She was so adorable. She had Bakura's spiked pale white hair with a mix of Ryou's silver hair in it and Ryou's gorgeous emerald green eyes. She appeared like a normal human.

The infant sobbed and then glanced up at Bakura and Ryou.

When she saw her parents smiling at her, she giggled and reached for them. Bakura giggled and pat the infant gently on the head. Ryou laughed and hugged the baby.

Bakura placed the second piece of cloth upon Ryou's shoulders, as if clothing him in a shield.

He then embraced and kissed Ryou lovingly on the lips. Ryou moaned and snuggled into Bakura's chest once they had stopped kissing, holding the child close to his own chest.

"The infant's name shall be Noah," Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear.

Ryou glanced down lovingly at the infant, who smiled back at him with a tiny little giggle. "Noah..." Ryou whispered weakly. He then smiled. "I love it, Bakura."

Bakura nodded slowly and kissed Ryou again, this time on the cheek, holding his lips against Ryou's cheek for a while while his other hand carressed Ryou's other cheek.

Ryou released a loud moan and gasped in pleasure.

Bakura then embraced Ryou again, stroking his hair lovingly, allowing the silverette to snuggle gently into his chest. Bakura sighed and continued to run his fingers through Ryou's silver-white hair, staring off into space.

Bakura sighed again and then he closed his eyes peacefully.

"My angel... My Ryou... My everything..." the whitenette whispered in a loving voice, still running his fingers through Ryou's white-silver hair gently, rocking Ryou back and forth in a comforting fashion.

Ryou blushed lightly, a pink tint coloring his cheeks and snuggled further into Bakura's chest, sighing in content. Bakura took his other hand from Ryou's head and held Ryou closer.

Noah snuggled between her parents, giggling lightly.

All was calm until a frightening voice broke the silence.

"I'll _murder_ you, you fucking demon!"

Ryou gasped when he heard Gozaburo's hate filled voice. He saw Gozaburo glaring at both him and Bakura with hate-filled eyes, clutching the bleeding stump that was once his arm, his sword also clutched in his hand.

"Y-you..." Ryou whimpered in terror.

Bakura held his right arm out protectively in front of his angel and embraced his beloved Ryou with his other arm, shielding him and Noah from all danger.

Gozaburo gasped in pain and glared at the couple. "I'll destroy you, you monster!" Gozaburo cried out, pointing his bloody finger at the whitenette demon.

Bakura glared and slowly stood up, Ryou following after him, slowly rising and gritting his teeth as pain rushed through his body.

"Like Hell you will!" Bakura yelled. Bakura gasped and glanced down as he felt Ryou grab the hem of his shirt with his shaking hands.

"My dearest!" Ryou whimpered, snuggling into Bakura's chest.

Bakura smiled and embraced Ryou and Noah. He then laid Ryou back down in a safe area from Gozaburo and kissed him again on the lips, neck, and forehead. "It's okay, Ryou. I'll return soon," Bakura said.

Ryou nodded and embraced Noah. Noah whimpered and snuggled into her mother's chest. Bakura kissed Ryou once more on the lips before he rose fully, drawing his sword again.

Bakura then stood protectively over his family.

Gozaburo drew his sword and pointed it at Bakura, growling lowly in his throat.

Bakura growled at Gozaburo, and stepped in to start a fight with the hated horrible man who had almost taken Bakura's beloved little angel and newborn child away from him.

"How _dare _you show your face around me after what you did to my precious angel!? You'll regret the day your mother birthed you into this world, mortal!" Bakura yelled angrily at the man.

Gozaburo growled as well, pissed off that Bakura was still alive. He also hated it that Ryou and Noah were alive. He thought he had murdered Ryou pretty good.

"How is he back from the dead?" Gozaburo asked, gasping for breath as he did so.

He had lost so much blood that he was dizzy as Hell.

Bakura glanced down at his sword and smirked. He then looked at Gozaburo with a smart-ass look on his face. "I have healing powers for the ones I love," he said, racing at Gozaburo with amazing speed.

The two clashed together, growling at each other as they both tried to knock each other over by shoving the other to the ground.

"You're a _monster_! Not only did you steal our prince's heart, but you _impregnated _him with a monster as well!" Gozaburo hollered at the whitenette, receiving an angry growl as an answer.

Bakura threw Gozaburo back. "Ryou chose this! And I won't let you hurt him again!!" Bakura yelled, swinging the sword at Gozaburo.

He stole a quick glance at Ryou, who seemed paler than he should have been. Ryou's eyes were closed tightly, his teeth grit in pain, and a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Bakura looked concerned, but Ryou waved it off, showing that he was all right.

Bakura smiled at Ryou and returned to fighting. Gozaburo growled at Bakura and tried to kill him, but the demon dodged quickly and stabbed Gozaburo in the shoulder.

Noah cried out weakly as she saw blood.

Ryou tightened his hold on Noah and hummed her a lullaby. Noah snuggled into her mother's chest and whimpered in fear. Ryou gently kissed Noah on the forehead, calming the infant down slightly.

"It's okay, Noah. Your daddy is going to protect us," he whispered softly to the shuddering infant. Noah glanced up and nodded slowly. Ryou smiled and went back to watching Bakura.

Bakura and Gozaburo clanged swords together again, growling at each other when they did. Bakura swung his sword harder, connecting the sharp metal blade with Gozaburo's helmet.

The helmet flew off, revealing Gozaburo's head fully.

Gozaburo growled evilly at the demon before rushing at him again.

Bakura swung his sword at Gozaburo, missing his target. The whitenette growled and took another swing at his opponent, suddenly noticing that something was amiss, not right at all.

Gozaburo was nowhere to be found.

Bakura glanced around quickly, growling in anger that he couldn't find Gozaburo. Where had that fucking moron gone off to!? He couldn't have just vanished into thin air like that!

Suddenly, Bakura heard a noise that almost made his heart stop.

Ryou whimpered in a disgusted, frightened moan.

Bakura immediately spun around to look at his lover to see what was going on and what had caused Ryou to moan in such pain, his heart clenching in his chest as he did so.

Gozaburo was kneeling down, holding Ryou up by the throat, his lips merely inches from the silverette's.

Noah was still clutched tightly and protectively in her mother's arms, staring wide-eyed at the man standing in front of her and her mother. The man glanced over and snickered.

"Looking for me?" Gozaburo whispered, smiling as his lips came closer to Ryou's.

Bakura's eyes widened as he saw his lover shake in terror, a pleading look on his face as it suddenly turned pale. Then Gozaburo did the most unforgivable thing of all besides murdering Ryou.

Gozaburo slammed his lips onto Ryou's in a harsh fashion, literally forcing his tongue down the silverette's throat.

Ryou moaned in disgust, tears streaming down his cheeks as the white-haired man continued to make-out with him. Ryou struggled, but since he was weak from giving birth to Noah, he wasn't able to move.

Bakura felt a horrid feeling towards this man.

Towards this bastard who dared to even think that he could touch Bakura's angel, let alone steal a kiss from him! How dare this fucking murderer even _touch _his Ryou!?

Gozaburo still kissed Ryou, still keeping his tongue down Ryou's throat.

Bakura raced up to Gozaburo with his sword ready, and swiped it, hacking the man's left leg from his body, causing blood to splatter everywhere, coating the room, and Ryou, in blood again.

* * *

Ryou clenched his eyes shut and embraced Noah tighter as Gozaburo released a pained shriek, the crimson thick blood and organs splattering all over him and Noah.

The silverette was terrified.

Bakura grabbed the bleeding man and threw him away from Ryou and Noah.

Gozaburo flew back and crashed on the ground near a candle that was burning so lightly in the gentle breeze coming from the open window. Bakura gently looked down at his trembling lover with comforting eyes.

"Ryou..." he whispered, noticing that his lover was sobbing.

The whitenette demon knelt down next to Ryou and embraced him, rubbing the silverette's back gently. Ryou gasped at the sudden movement and looked at his lover.

"Bakura...?" he whispered. The silverette human blushed harder as his demonic lower kissed his neck gently.

"I love you..." Bakura whispered softly, having returned to his normal personality instead of his angered one. Ryou blushed a deeper shade of red before hugging Bakura with one of his arms.

Then he smelt smoke.

"W-what?" Ryou whispered.

Bakura glanced back and gasped as he saw the castle walls setting on fire. The silverette in his arms screamed suddenly, causing Bakura to glance up and behind them.

Gozaburo was standing up, using the candle stick for support, the candle dropped on the floor and causing it to catch on fire. The white-haired man choked out a laugh as he wavered slightly.

"Demon... you honestly believe you can escape my grasp? You'll die, now!!" he yelled.

Bakura growled and looked back at Ryou, who was shuddering violently at the current moment. Bakura hugged him and gently picked up his lover and held him bridal-style.

Bakura didn't speak as he turned towards Gozaburo and started walking towards him. Gozaburo watched as the flames around the monster made it look like he had just come from the pits of Hell.

The whitenette demon was pissed.

Pissed off at Gozaburo for even attempting to hurt his angel in such a way. Bakura stepped up to Gozaburo, who still held his sword in one hand. The crazed man rushed at Bakura, using the candle stick to stand, preparing to strike.

"Don't look," Bakura whispered.

Ryou nodded before burying his head into Bakura's chest and holding Noah closer to his own chest. Bakura then held Ryou and Noah in one arm and drew his own sword from the sheath.

As Gozaburo approached, Bakura swung his sword, slashing Gozaburo's other leg and other arm off almost instantly.

Gozaburo released a loud scream as blood spewed everywhere on the white-haired monster and on the trembling silverette and their child. Ryou shuddered as he heard the scream, but was comforted as he felt Bakura start to walk towards the door.

The whitenette shot his arm forward and smashed the burning curtains out of his way, careful not to let any fire touch his family.

With that, Bakura stepped out of the castle, still holding his two most precious people in his arms as he stepped into the gardens where the dead bodies of the guards still remained.

Bakura brought Ryou out through the gates and up a hill.

As they reached the top, the amethyst-eyed monster glanced back at the castle and watched it burn, knowing that Gozaburo would never survive something like that.

Sighing in content, Bakura headed into the dark forest that belonged to the demons' with his lover and their newborn child.

* * *

Bakura walked through the dark mountains carrying Ryou bridal-style towards his home deep within in the Demon Forest.

Ryou held Noah in his arms gently, humming a soft tune to keep her calm. Noah was fast asleep at this point, clutching the front of her mother's kimono to feel protected. Ryou then stopped humming and snuggled into Bakura's warm chest.

All was silent until Ryou broke the silence.

"Bakura... I..." he whispered.

Said whitenette glanced down in confusion, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm so sorry, Bakura. I'm so sorry I made you come for me," Ryou whispered. Bakura embraced Ryou close and allowed him and Noah to snuggle into his chest even further.

"Don't be. It's not your fault at all," Bakura whispered lovingly to the silverette.

Bakura then started trembling, but soon stopped as Ryou glanced up in confusion at him. Ignoring it, Bakura continued to head for his home deep within the moonlit forest.

* * *

Bakura laid Ryou gently down on the warm bed at his home. Ryou sighed in content at how soft this bed was. No wonder monsters were so well rested and strong.

Bakura smiled and placed Noah in the wooden crib that he had made for the child when it would be born. Noah sighed in happiness and went to sleep again, snoring lightly in her dream-filled slumber.

Bakura smiled and glanced over at his weakened lover. Ryou was busy snuggling into the soft bed, sighing happily.

Bakura laughed quietly and went to removing his chest armor and the armor on his legs and arms. When he was finished with that, the whitenette walked over to Ryou.

"Well have to stay here for a while. Those people will be looking for you, but they won't _dare _come in the Demon's Forest," he whispered. Ryou nodded slowly and sighed deeply.

"Sleepy..." he whispered.

Bakura glanced at Ryou, who had sweat pouring down his forehead. Bakura bit his lower lip and started shivering as he buried his head into the silverette's shoulder.

Ryou gasped and looked at his white-haired lover with concern in his brown eyes. Bakura choked out something that sounded like a sob before continuing.

"I'm so sorry!! I can't believe I allowed you to be alone will you gave birth to Noah! I can't believe I allowed this!!" Bakura sobbed harder before pulling back from the silverette and pressing his lips firmly against Ryou's.

Ryou gasped as Bakura forced him back on the comfortable bed, grinding his lips against the silverette's. Ryou moaned loudly, loving the feeling that Bakura was giving him.

Bakura slowly pulled back from Ryou just enough for the brunette to see his tears before he dove down and embraced Ryou tightly. He rolled over so Ryou was on top of him and stroked the silverette's hair lovingly.

"I love... you... Bakura," Ryou gasped out.

Bakura smirked and kissed Ryou full on the lips, running his tongue over the silverette's, pleading entrance. Ryou happily agreed, opening his lips so Bakura's tongue could come in.

Bakura's tongue searched Ryou's mouth, causing the silverette to moan loudly into his lover's mouth. Bakura smirked before pulling away from the silverette, leaving a thin trail of saliva attaching them.

Ryou rested his head back, gasping and panting for breath. Bakura pulled the covers up over him and his tired lover, wrapping his arms around the silverette and kissing him again on the lips.

Bakura then pulled back. "I love you, angel," he whispered.

Ryou yawned cutely before snuggling into Bakura's warm unarmored chest. "I love... you, Bakura... my dearest..." the silverette whispered before falling into a deep sleep. Bakura smiled cutely at the silverette before closing his eyes and blowing out the candles surrounding his large hut-like home. He glanced around once more to see if it was safe.

Bakura then fell into a peaceful sleep, his lover wrapped safely in his arms, their newborn baby sleeping peacefully in the crib.

* * *

Me: Okay! That was my overly fluffy chapter thingy mahoo!

Lucy: If you didn't like, don't comment and wait for the next chapter to come up!

Me: Please only comment nicely!

Lucy: Thank you all! Next chapter will be up soon!


	38. Titan and Callisto

**Title**: Titan and Callisto

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: The two princes of the moons Titan and Callisto long to be together. But a war between darkness and light keeps them apart. What will the gods do for them?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Starts off sweet and dramatic, and then... BOOM!

Me: Read on!

_**Chapter One: Titan and Callisto**_

From Titan, the largest moon on Saturn, it was always night.

A large glowing castle stood from the center of the large kingdom, towering higher than any building there. Fountains with purple water sprung around the gardens that surrounded it, and there were pale lavender lights everywhere.

Fireworks of many colors snapped through the skies, and though there were many moons in the sky for the moon-dwellers to see, there was always the moon that belonged to Jupiter, Callisto.

Standing from a balcony leading out of the castle was a young man.

The young man had long silver hair that fell to his shoulders in spikes and pale silver bangs, which fell before his bright doe brown eyes. He was dressed in all purple, like a dress, and he sported a purple cresent moon on his forehead.

He had his hands clasped before him, eyes closed gently.

'_Bakura... Please be safe,_' he prayed silently.

The young man heard something shift from the gardens below him, and then he heard footsteps gently step on the cobblestone pathway of the gardens right before him.

"Ryou!"

Ryou gasped at the familiar voice and glanced down to the garden.

Standing on the cobblestone paths was a young man who looked like a wilder version of Ryou, dressed in dark green armor. A neon green cape came from his shoulders, and his brown eyes were fierce, yet kind.

On his forehead was the shape of a strange number 4 sign, the symbol for Jupiter.

Ryou gasped in joy. "Bakura! Oh thank Ra, you're here!" Ryou whispered. "I prayed to the gods, and you're all right! Are you okay?" the silverette from Titan asked.

Bakura nodded slowly.

"Yes. But, Ryou, I have some bad news," he said.

Ryou frowned. "What is it, Bakura? Are you not able to attend the dance tonight?" he asked.

Bakura shook his head slowly. "If it were only that, Ryou," he said with a small laugh. He then grew serious. "Strange things have gone on in Callisto and on the other moons. My people have been falling to the darkness, sucumbing to the wicked promises for power and life. Dartz, their leader, is unstoppable by spears or magic!" he said.

Ryou gasped and glanced around. "Then you must go and help them!" he called.

"Yes, but by the time I get home, it'll probably be too late. I've lost more than a third of my people in Callisto to the darkness," Bakura stated with a small sigh.

Ryou closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"No one's ever seen him before, so no one knows his full extent. His warriors in his army are powerful, maybe even unbeatable by my people or the other moons!" Bakura stated.

As Ryou was about to speak, a series of guards in purple armor appeared at the end of the garden. All of them had large spears and helmets on their bodies, and looked fiercom.

"Stop him! He could be a spy from Jupiter!" a guard, their leader, bellowed.

Bakura gasped and grit his teeth. He then looked to Ryou. "Ryou, my love, I have to go!" he called before turning away and dashing down the cobblestone path.

Ryou gasped and raced to the end of the balcony as the guards clad in their purple armor tore after the prince of Callisto. "Bakura!" he called after the silverette. "Oh, they have to suspect everyone from Jupiter as a villian," he said.

Ryou sighed and walked down the large staircase that led from the upstairs to the ballroom, where the dance was going on.

Every night, there was a dance on Titan.

The dances were proof that Titan was alive and well, and that the moon itself was the most powerful and most cultured of the moons that surrounded Saturn.

Ryou closed his eyes.

He had done a forbidden thing. He was supposed to marry someone from one of the other moons of Saturn or someone who was born on the planet of Saturn, but he hadn't.

He had fallen in love with the prince of Callisto, one of the moons on Jupiter.

To Ryou, Bakura was worthy or so much more praise than the people of Saturn and its moons gave him. To them, Bakura was someone who held too much power and could turn all of Jupiter and its 62 moons against them.

But Ryou knew better.

Bakura's love for him was absolute and true. There was no way that it was a trick. Bakura's love was always shown through his actions and the way he kissed Ryou.

His love was always true.

As Ryou reached the bottom of the large staircase, Ryou felt someone touch his hand. "Your Majesty, may I have this dance?" a man asked with a small laugh.

Ryou was about to tell the man 'No', until he turned and spotted the person.

It was a man dressed in mostly green with a pale neon green mask over his eyes to hide his identity. He was a few inches taller than Ryou, and he had the same long white hair.

Ryou gasped.

"Bakura!" he whispered. He then giggled and nodded. "You certainly may," he said, allowing Bakura to take his hand. Bakura guided him to the middle of the dance hall and brought him close.

Ryou glanced up. "I'll let you know this isn't my strong suit," he said honestly.

Bakura laughed.

"Hey, you can't dance, I can't dance, we'll learn together," he said with a small smile. Ryou blushed and nodded before lacing his arms around Bakura's waist, bringing him close.

Bakura and Ryou just went with the beat for a while, and then they seemed to move to the balcony outside of the dance hall where the others were, so that they were perfectly alone.

After a while, Ryou slowly shifted into awareness.

"Mmm... 'Kura, you can take your mask off," he said with a small whisper. Bakura glanced down and brushed a strand of white hair from the front of Ryou's hair.

"I can not. If I am exposed, your people and guards might believe that I am one of them from Callisto who was taken by the darkness," the whitenette said with a small sad sigh.

Ryou frowned.

"Bakura, why are you here then? If Callisto is in that much termoil, why are you-"

Bakura's finger by his lips silenced the silverette instantly. Ryou glanced up and saw that Bakura's purple eyes were locked with his own, though the green mask was supposed to be covering them.

"Ryou, I came here because they might go for Titan next, and I have to make sure you don't fall to the darkness as well," the whitenette whispered to his lover.

Ryou blushed and held Bakura close.

"'Kura..." he breathed softly.

Bakura held him close and then brought Ryou up, placing his lips gently over Ryou's. Ryou gasped and allowed Bakura to kiss him. Bakura slowly drew back and held Ryou close.

"I am going to challenge Dartz. And when I do, if I may die, you must say strong for me," he whispered.

Ryou's eyes widened. "N-no!" he yelled. "No, Bakura! If it means you are going to die, then I will not allow you to fight him!" Ryou cried out, his eyes full of tears.

Bakura brushed his tears away and smiled.

"It's for the best. I'm doing it to protect you, not just Titan. It's for you. You and you only," Bakura whispered, holding Ryou close again and capturing his lips gently.

Ryou moaned into the kiss and allowed a few tears to fall down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, as did Bakura, and they both just held one another, their lips locked together.

Ryou felt more tears sliding down his cheeks, but he didn't draw back, neither did Bakura. Ryou allowed his beloved's name to pass through his mind as their union continued.

They stayed united, while their planets did not.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance of the night, dark clouds appeared.

A loud being roared from the darkness, and the creature came from the clouds, his body as if made of thousands of green clouds of their own. From within him stepped another being.

Dartz, he who was to destroy the moons and every planet.

"We're under attack! Under attack!" one of the messengers of Titan hollered, dashing down the streets. Every citizen around gasped. "Get ready for battle!" the messenger shouted.

While the war raged on, Ryou stood alone on his balcony, his hands clasped together.

He prayed that Bakura would be safe. Bakura had gone to fight the moment they heard that they were under attack. He had kissed Ryou and told Ryou to stay put.

Ryou closed his eyes and shuddered.

Suddenly, a tall man with green-silver hair and his eyes were a pale green color and a yellow tint was in them. He was dressed in all white, but even in a divine color, he looked like a devil.

Dartz.

"Ah!" Ryou gasped, backing up. Dartz snickered and stared down at Ryou.

"Well, well. If it isn't our little Titan prince. All alone up here, and no where to go except oblivion!" he shouted. Dartz raised his hand up, a large amount of electricty filling his hand.

Ryou cried out as Dartz tried to hurl the energy at him, but a sword came and slammed Dartz's hand back.

Dartz gasped and glared.

"Who are you!?" he yelled. Ryou glanced over and spotted a silverette dressed in all green. He was holding a sword in his hand. Ryou gasped when he saw the silverette.

"I am Prince Bakura from Callisto!" Bakura shouted, leaping forward protectively before Ryou.

"From Callisto!?" Dartz snapped. "I've heard of you. You're a very high powered warrior." Dartz glanced at Ryou, then back at Bakura. "Hmm... I can see why he would cling to you."

Ryou shuddered and clung to Bakura tightly. Bakura wrapped a protective arm around Ryou's waist and drew him as close as he could manage to get the little silverette.

Dartz's lips drew back into a smirk.

"This ought to bring you two apart very well," he said, raising his hand into the air.

Bakura gasped as he saw a magical ball of energy burn into Dartz's hand. Dart raised the hand into the air and then hurled the ball of dark energy right at Bakura and Ryou.

Bakura gasped again and drew Ryou as close as he could.

Ryou cried out in horror as the flames from the energy ball engulfed both him and his lover. Ryou's cry was lost as he weakly stumbled forward into Bakura's arm, having taken most of the damage.

Bakura sunk to his knees and collapsed to the ground, still clutching Ryou in his arms.

The two lovers gave each other one final pained look before both of their eyes slid shut. Dartz watched as the couple slid to the ground, still holding one another close.

He smirked.

"How adorable. So close, yet they will never be together with one another," he said, turning away and cackling.

Dartz took control of the moons that way. With both of the princes dead, there was nothing we could do to stop them. But Loki, the king of Titan, brought himself to Dartz for one last time.

Using his body as a catalyst, Loki transfered all of his energy into banishing every last ounce of darkness that he held in his body. He blasted it at Dartz, and it tore the dark lord apart.

And, using the last drop of life and strength that he had, he reincarnated the two lovers to earth.

And then, smiling and praying for his grandson's happiness, Loki died.

* * *

[20 Years Later on Earth]

"BAKURA, GIVE IT BACK!!!"

"Ha ha! You'll have to come and get me, Ryou-chan!"

Ryou Bakura, now eighteen years old, dashed after his lover, Bakura Touzoku. Bakura was currently holding Ryou's book in his hands, reading aloud from it while he was running.

Bakura held up the book and smiled.

"Want this back?" he asked.

"You're damn right I want it back!" Ryou snapped angrily.

"Then come here and take it!" Bakura waved the book in Ryou's face. Ryou took the hint and tackled Bakura to the ground, slamming his lips against the silverette's.

Bakura gasped at the action, not expecting Ryou to do anything like it, and then he shifted around and landed so that he was on top of Ryou, their lips and tongues locked with one another.

After a few minutes, Ryou drew back.

"Now, give me my book!" he snapped, shoving Bakura off of him, snatching back his book, and then retunring to the couch so that he could finish reading it.

Bakura touched his lips and beamed.

"Somehow I feel like he kisses better when he's pissed," he grinned.

When the book went flying across the room and slammed into Bakura's head, he was proved that he was correct. Ryou did always kiss and act more sexually when he was pissed.

Bakura's note: Get helmet.

* * *

Lucy: Lol! How did they go from being so dramatic, Romeo+Juliet style to angry-style!?

Me: Not sure! Not one of our bests, but good none the less!

Lucy: Please review! More to come!


	39. The Internet is for Shadow Creatures

**Title**: The Internet is for Shadow Creatures

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language and suggested themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Song**: "The Internet is for Porn" from "Avenue Q"

**Summary**: After hearing that Ryou got a job at the school teaching kindergarden kids for a day, Bakura thinks of a way to screw it up. But it might include calling on some of Ryou's "bizarre" relatives.

Me: Okay! The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Please enjoy this!

Me: We thought it was a good idea, but it is a good idea to read this and imagine it by listening to the same song at the same time!

_**Chapter One: The Internet is for Shadow Creatures**_

[At the School]

Ryou smiled out at the children the next day. They were all being quiet and calm, which wasn't anything like Ryou had expected them to be like when he took the substatuting job.

"Finally!" he cheered silently to himself. "I get to teach a whole lesson all by myself. And I'm gonna teach something relevant," he said, thinking of something that he could do. "Something modern - the Internet!" he said to himself.

But how could he tell the kids about the Internet in a way that they would get. Maybe if he sang something to them, they would be able to understand something a lot more.

Ryou smiled and started singing.

"The Internet is really really great," he sang to them.

As if on cue, Bakura tore into the kindergraten class and dropped to his knees, sliding forward a bit. The kids watched with wide eyes as Ryou's look alike appeared before them.

"For porn!" Bakura shouted.

Ryou cast him a shocked looke, but tried to continue so that he wouldn't have to explain to the children what porn was. "I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait," he sang.

Bakura threw his hands into the air. "For porn!"

"What?" Ryou asked in shock. Bakura was silent for a short while, so Ryou simply cleared his throat and allowed himself to start singing to the children once again.

"There's always some new site."

"For porn!"

"I browse all day and night."

"For porn!"

"It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light..."

"For _porn_!"

Ryou snapped a glare at Bakura. "'Kura!" he shouted in anger. Bakura smirked and stood up, flashing the kids a big, goofy grin. He turned away from Ryou so his lover wouldn't see him smirk.

"The Internet is for porn!" he sang.

"'Kura!!" Ryou shouted, a bit more desperatly, this time.

Bakura grinned widely and started doing his little song and dance that went with the song. He had learned it after watching the television the previous day before.

"The Internet is for porn!"

"What are you doing!?" Ryou shouted.

Bakura smirked and wagged his finger at his lover. "Why you think the net was born? Porn! Porn! Porn!" he sang. Ryou flashed him a glare, his eyes burning red.

"'Kura!" he snapped.

Bakura turned towards Ryou and flashed him a grin, pretending not to have seen him. "Oh! Hello, Ry-Ry." he said with a laugh. Ryou glared and folded his arms across his chest.

"You are ruining my song!" he snapped.

Bakura faked his innocence and flashed Ryou his version of the puppy-dog eyes. "Oh me sorry, me no mean to," he said with a pout on his lips. Ryou sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind please being quiet for a minute so I can finish?" he asked.

Bakura gave him a thumbs up. "Okie dokie!" he grinned.

"Good!" Ryou beamed. He turned back to the kids, who were staring at him in shock. Ryou sighed and tried to think of what he was going to say to all of their parents. Maybe if he finished they would forget it.

"I'm glad we have this new technology..." he sang.

"For porn!" Bakura shouted.

Ryou cast him a glare and went back to singing. "Which gives us untold opportunity," he sang.

"For por-" Bakura stopped and remembered his promise. He stopped and stared at Ryou, flicching. "Oops, sorry!" he said. Ryou sighed and turned to the children once again.

"From your own desktop," Ryou sang again.

"For-" Bakura stopped and clamped a hand over his mouth so that he wouldn't be tempted to start singing again in the middle of Ryou's little song to the children.

"You can research, browse and shop..." Ryou sang.

Bakura clenched his hand tighter over his lips. "Mm!" he groaned.

Ryou cast him a smile and then turned back to the children. "Until you've had enough and you're ready to stop," he sang. Finally, Bakura could take it no longer and tore his hand away.

"FOR PORN!!" he shouted.

Ryou cast him a glare. "Bakura!" he snapped angrily.

Bakura grinned at him and broke out into his song and dance once again. "The Internet is for porn!" he shouted. He saw Ryou fold his arms across his chest in anger.

"Nooo!" Ryou snapped.

"The Internet is for porn!" Bakura sang loudly.

"'Kura!" Ryou yelled.

Bakura grinned at his angry lover and thought about how cute Ryou was when he was all pissed off at him. "Me up all night honking me horn to Porn, porn, porn!"

Ryou groaned and took a step back.

"That's gross!" he yelled. He glared at Bakura and pointed a finger at him accusingly, forgetting that there were children in the classroom with the two silverettes.

"You're a pervert," Ryou spat accusingly.

Bakura flashed his lover a big grin. "Ah, sticks and stones, Ry-Ry," he said, wagging his finger.

Ryou glared at him. "No really, you're a pervert. Normal people don't sit at home and look at porn on the Internet," he said. He turned his head and looked to the ceiling.

Bakura's eyes widened in amusement.

"Ohhhh?" he said.

Ryou turned and gave him a questioning look. "What?!" he asked.

Bakura grinned and placed a hand on his hip, using the other one to point that his lover. "You have no idea! Ready, normal people?" he asked, turning to the door.

On cue, four figures dashed in from the hallway.

Ryou gasped.

He recognized all of them. One of them was his deceased great uncle, Zeld Manjouram, and the other was his deceased demonic brother, Noah McLain(1). He knew the other two well, because they, unlike the first two, were not dead.

They were Loki Bakura, Ryou's twin look-alike grandfather, and Loki's older brother, Ryou's great uncle Thor. All the four boys who came in were shadow beings, and all were dressed in black.

"Ready!" Thor shouted.

Loki beamed widely "Ready!" he grinned.

"Ready!" Zeld shouted.

Bakura threw his hand up into the air. "Lemmie hear it!" he shouted.

The shadow creatures broke out into song and dance instantly, music seeming to come from nowhere. "The Internet is for porn!" they sang with smiles on their face.

Noah turned to Ryou. "Sorry, Bro!" he said. Ryou stared blankly.

"The Internet is for porn!" the shadow creatures sang again.

Noah turned back to Ryou with a big grin on his pale white lips. "I masturbate!" he sang, and he laughed at the look of shock that appeared on his younger twin's face.

Bakura pointed his thumbs at the four creatures, two of them standing on either side of him, facing the children. "All these guys unzip their flies for Porn, porn, porn!" he shouted.

Ryou glared. "The Internet is not for porn!!" he shouted. The shadow beings ignored him.

"PORN, PORN, P---" they sang.

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Ryou shouted, and the music instantly stopped.

Bakura turned and stared blankly at Ryou. "What?" he asked. Ryou narrowed his eyes angrily and turned to the four shadow creatures who had appeared in the classroom.

"Now I happen to know for a fact that you, Great Uncle Zeld, checked your portfolio and traded stocks online," he said, pointing at Zeld. The spirit shrugged simply.

"That's correct," he said.

Ryou turned to Thor. "And Great Uncle Thor, you buy things on amazon dot com," he said.

Thor shrugged as Zeld had before. "Sure!" he said.

Ryou turned and pointed at Loki. "And Grandpa, you keep selling your possesions on Ebay," he said, sounding disgusted by it. Loki flashed him a big, goofy grin.

"Yes I do!" he said.

Ryou turned towards Noah. He pointed at him accusingly. "And Big Brother, you sent me that sweet online birthday card from Heaven," he said with a victorious smirk.

Noah shrugged as his family members before had. "True!" he said.

When Ryou thought he had won, Bakura came up and smirked at his lover. "Oh, but Ry, what you think he do after? Hmm?" he asked with a small chuckle.

The four shadow creatures chuckled amongst themselves, and then Noah blushed simply and shrugged nervously, glancing around to see if anyone had their eyes on him.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"EEEWWWWW!" Ryou shouted, backing up in horror.

Bakura turned to the shadow creatures and demanded that they sing. The music started up again. "The Internet is for porn!" they sang, doing their little song and dance again.

"Gross!" Ryou snapped.

"The Internet is for porn!" the shadow-beings sang again.

"I hate porn!" Ryou shouted, but they just kept on singing.

Bakura grinned and turned to the guys, who just kept up with thei singing and dancing. "Grab your dick and double-click..." they sang.

"UGH!" Ryou groaned.

"...for porn, porn, porn!" the shadow creatures finished, holding onto one another and singing. The children were staring at them in horror by this point, eyes wide.

Ryou glared at them. "I hate shadow creatures!" he growled.

"Porn, porn, porn, porn!" the shadow dwelling creatures sang, ignoring little Ryou and his anger. Ryou narrowed his eyes and turned to the door of the classroom.

"I'm leaving!" he shouted.

The shadow creatures ignored his shouts. "Porn, porn, porn, porn, porn, porn, porn, porn!" they sang, swaying back and forth as if they were a band of drunks holding each other up.

Ryou glared at them. "I hate the Internet!" he snapped angrily.

"Porn, porn, porn, porn!" the shadow creatures sang.

Bakura turned to the children and grinned happily. "The Internet is for...." he turned to the shadow creatures, and they joined in on the singing with him, all smirking.

"Internet is for...." two of them sang. Then they all thew their arms into the air. "Internet is for PORN!" they shouted all at the same time, and the music that came from nowhere ended.

"YEAH!" Bakura shouted.

From that day on, those same children were scarred for life. Ryou never allowed Bakura to come into school with him ever again, and sadly for Ryou, he wasn't allowed to teach the children about the internet.

But there was one thing that he got allowed to teach.

Sex-Ed class.

Ra must hate Ryou today.

* * *

Lucy: Oh, poor Ryou!

Me: His family and lover are so wicked to him!

Lucy: Please review!


	40. Yami Kara Tasukete

**Title**: Yami Kara Tasukete

**Genre**: romance, angst

**Rating**: T for slight language and suggested violence

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou (some slight hints of others)

**Song**: "Bravin' Bad Brew" by Riryka

**Summary**: Ryou's nightmare on what would happen if Zorc took control of his body and managed to take him away from Bakura before they could be close to one another and admit their feelings.

Me: Okay! Here is a weird chapter! Weird, sweet in a way, and awesome!

Lucy: If you watch the opening theme to Venus Versus Virus, which is an awesome anime, where this song is from, here is the cast list of who is who in the castings!

_Lucia: Bakura Touzoku_

_Sumire: Ryou Bakura_

_Dark/Berserker Sumire: Zorc-Possessed Ryou_

_Laura: Malik_

_Laila: Marik_

_Evil Guys: Dartz, Pegasus, Shadi_

_Sumire's Friends: Yugi, Yami, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi_

_Lucia's Caretaker: Bobasa_

_Lucif: Zorc_

_Lilith: Bakura's Mother_

Me: Please enjoy this and try to imagine the images going on during the nightmare, because I got the idea via the theme song and what occured during all of that!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: _****_Yami Kara Tasukete_**

[Zorc's POV]

He was my creation. I created him, no, I am him!

He was just a sobbing child, afraid of his own shadow before I came along and protected him from all the horrors of life. It was I who tainted him and showed him true power.

And how does he repay me?

By running off and betraying himself as a yami to be lovers with that hikari of his!

I don't know what he sees in that boy. Sure, his hikari's no dog, but he's no teen beauty either. Plenty of others like him. Actually, now that I think of it, he is a rare gem indeed. Like a diamond in the sands of Egypt.

H-heh heh... I have an idea, and a way to get the Thief King back on my side.

I can take control of his hikari and drag him to his knees to get him back.

**"Save me from the darkness!"  
Said a sad voice I heard.  
I'm in the hell  
I'm in the fate  
If we embrace each other, I'll freeze onto you**

[Normal POV]

Bakura turned around and shot a gun at the groups of mini-Zorcs that were surrounding him and Ryou. Ryou turned and shot a bullet at them as well, turning a few to dust.

Bakura and Ryou backed near one another and turned to face one another.

They were silent, but before they fought again, they both embraced one another and locked hands. Their lips brushed for a moment, and then they both drew away and went back to fighting.

/'Kura?/ Ryou asked via mindlink.

//Sorry that didn't last longer. But if we embrace like that here, I'll freeze onto you and that'll get both of us killed.// Bakura stated.

Ryou nodded and they both went to attacking the shadow beings once again with the guns that fired shadow and light-magic bullets rather than actually bullets from earth.

**I'll break out  
I'll break out  
I'll break out  
I'll break out**

**Who do I not believe in?  
But if the one who wants to help  
Doesn't see the color of sins,  
Then he only knows that he can go back**

Bakura glanced up and saw Ryou on the other side of the glass that seperated them. Bakura had his head lowered, and then his eyes widened in shock and he glanced up.

Ryou glanced at the ground and glanced at Bakura when he felt Bakura's gaze on him.

Theur eyes locked, their hands merely inches from touching one another, because they were so close, a thin sheet of unbreakable glass keeping their hands and bodies from touching.

**Wait… The door is inviting my heart****  
Destiny changes the present me-**

Bakura's memories flashed back to Ryou's friends. He remembered all of them, and he remembered that man, Bobasa, who had called his hikari evil when he had the ring.

Bakura kept his right eye closed and hummed a tune to himself.

He slowly opened his eye, and it was glowing green, in contrast to his normal purple eyes. The green was the light magic that he had gained from his beloved Ryou when they have become one with one another the night before being dragged into Egypt.

Bakura felt the light magic flood from him and his memories of ancient Egypt returned.

Bakura remembered his mother holding him like a baby, he remembered Zorc's wicked smirk as he took over Bakura and became one with him, and he remembered Pegasus, Dartz, and all the others.

He remembered them and tried to use his new magic to banish Zorc.

**Your passion that dives into my heart is the key  
"Save me from the darkness!"  
It was my shout**

Ryou was surrounded by crimson light, and a wicked smirk touched his lips. He threw his head back, revealing his eyes to be black with red irises and bright blue pupils.

Ryou snickered, as Zorc would do.

Bakura gasped in horror once realizing that his beloved Ryou had been taken over by Zorc Necrophades, the very being who had created him as a yami so long ago.

Bakura reached for Ryou's light spirit, the one who was not possessed by Zorc. Who Ryou truly was.

"RYOU!!" he shouted, reaching for the silverette. Ryou turned towards Bakura and reached desperately for his lover, whom he had been taken away from by being possessed.

"'KURA!!" he cried out, tears threatening to fall.

They came close, their fingers almost touching, but Zorc's hold on Ryou was too strong, and he was taken away. Bakura cried out again, and he was surrounded by a white light.

**Within my hallucination like I can  
Even choose a different life  
Is it a dream that will be healed?  
I waver;  
BRAVIN' MY HEART**

Both Bakura and Ryou lay together on a large field, holding each others hands.

Both of them had been defeated by Zorc, and he had killed both of them when they tried to break free. He had died in the process, which meant that the Pharaoh could kill the other one, the one Bakura had given power to.

Ryou turned to Bakura and smiled at him, both of them dressed in pure white.

Bakura blinked and smiled. He never imagined that he would be in Paradise with his beloved. He believed that he was going to rot in Hell for the rest of his life, but no.

He was here with Ryou.

Ryou smiled and gently touched his lips to Bakura's, both of them laying in the field side by side. Bakura smiled and kissed back, forgetting all about Zorc and what had happened.

"Love you..." they both murmured softly.

* * *

Me: Awwww XD That was sweet! I mean, they both died, but they are together!

Lucy: I really love this song and hope you enjoyed this strange little story that I have put together for you all!

Me: Please review!


	41. The Disappearance of Ryou Bakura

**Title**: The Disappearance of Ryou Bakura

**Genre**: romance, angst

**Rating**: T for slight language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou; YamiXYugi (suggested); MarikXMalik (suggested); KaibaXJonouchi (suggested)

**Song**: "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku" by VOCALOID

**Summary**: Ryou is an android who has been infected by the virus NOAH (his brother), and is now losing his memories and is breaking down. But his lover, Bakura Touzoku, a treasure hunter from the planet of Tuozuko, doesn't plan on letting that happen...

Me: Okay! This is really just an alternative to our story that will come at some point called "Sennen Angels".

Lucy: As stated, Ryou is an android (but he has free will and can do everything humans can and more XD), Bakura is a treasure hunter from the planet Tuozuko, and the others are as labeled.

Me: Yami, the leader of the Sennen Angels; Yugi, the second in command; Marik, the knight; and Malik, the magician. All of them are in the Sennen Angel Troop.

Lucy: This is basically an extended version of what happens when Ryou is infected by NOAH, his android brother who is a living virus...

Me: And Bakura fears losing Ryou because of it!

Lucy: Please read on and enjoy!

**_Chapter One: The Disappearance of Ryou Bakura_**

[Ryou's POV]

I slipped through the darkness.

It was cold.

Colder than the snows on the planet Alskla, which was known to be as cold as -456 degrees below zero.

This was a cold that didn't cause frostbite to the skin and make you freeze. This was a cold that gripped your soul and forced you to want to succumb to death forever, where it might be warmer.

I realized that this was not the cold of death gripping at my heart.

It was the cold of the virus.

The virus that had taken over my body. The virus that had tried to take me over and shatter my soul from the inside and out, causing me to nearly surrender my body to him.

My big brother.

NOAH.

**When I was born I realized that I was just copying a human being  
But I kept singing as an ANDROID**

**I didn't care if I'm a toy who sings over someone's song  
I bite my green onion and decide to sing**

**But I realized that I have no heart without singing  
And I can never go back where I used be**

NOAH was what my brother called himself.

It was an anagram. Neverending Omega Attacking Hellvirus. No one really knew why he had been named that, or why he was even a virus in the first place.

He wasn't born one.

NOAH was once an android like me. To tell the truth, I have nearly a thousand brothers and sisters. But only NOAH and I are awake. We're considered active, but NOAH says we are awake.

NOAH tells me that we are alive.

He tells me that even though we are androids, we are still alive. NOAH says that we have souls, even if our bodies were created. NOAH tells me that we were cursed to be reborn into these forms.

I was awoken by my 'mother'.

Mai Kujaku, a member of the Renge Troupe, the troop before the one I belong to, the Sennen Troupe, came to the planet where I was created, and somehow, she triggered me.

I thought of her as my mom, and immediatly, she activated "awoke" me. She kept me with her for a long time, and then I was sent to live with the Sennen Troupe.

I was afraid at first, and then I met Yugi, who soon became my friend. Then Malik, a magician, came and joined us, and he and I became the best of friends! We did everything together!

**When everyone forgot me: I lost my mind  
What I saw in the end is broken world of an ANDROID**

**When I couldn't sing well, you were always by my side.  
You encouraged me  
I practiced hard... because I wanted to see you happy  
So...**

**There was a time I was singing for my joy my happiness inside me  
But for now, I cannot find the reason but I can't feel anything anymore...**

**Every time I remember the face that I've been seeing  
Gives me a little comfort  
I know that it's getting less song for me day by day  
And the end is coming soon...**

Soon after, I met Marik. He's a knight from another planet, the opposite of where Malik came from. Malik came from a planet of magicians and witches, while Marik came from a planet of knights and swords.

After a year or two of living with them, Yami Sennen came and joined the Sennen Troupe. He fell in love with Yugi, and almost instantly, they became fixed on one another.

Soon after Yami arrived, a treasure hunter came and stole me and Yami's airship from him. Yes, everyone in the Troupe had a ship, that only they and the chosen ones can move.

The treasure hunter said his name was Bakura, Bakura Touzoku. He was the best treasure hunter from the planet Tuozuko, a planet that was similar to Egypt, a country on the very distant planet of Earth.

Bakura eventually came and joined up with us, and I became a disciple under him. I became like his apprentice, but slowly, we became more than that. We became very close.

But now...

I think because of NOAH, my time is up...

**All we could believe in was  
What we saw in the mirror this delusion  
All we wanted is showing us, over and over  
I'm not gonna sing no more  
I will be shouting and screaming this instead  
It's a top speed song for the time for me to say good-bye**

**The weakness I'm frightened  
I don't know how to stop them**

**The sadness you're suffered  
What I see in your face**

**It's over I'm sleeping  
This is the place I'll be**

**But I won't forget you  
Even though I won't be here**

**I wanna sing...  
I still...  
I still wanna sing more!!!!**

"Ryou!"

I felt my eyes flutter open, but all that greeted me was darkness.

That was Bakura, the treasure hunter/thief who had captured my heart. Or rather had captured what I had inside my chest that could be considered as a heart.

He loved me, for who I was, but now that NOAH was taking over, I feared for what would become of me.

**I guess... there is something wrong with me  
Master... please, please end this by your hand....  
Because I don't wanna see you sad anymore**

**Finally, it is hurting me to sing  
I wasn't like this before**

**I'm alone. I cannot move. I am hounded down  
When I wish for a miracle**

**Every time I remember the face that I've been seeing  
My memories are falling into pieces**

**I know that it's killing and breaking my heart to none  
And the end is coming soon**

**All what we were keeping was  
What we saw in the flicker this future world  
All the lying is showing us and disappearing  
If I can use a song to tell you everything I want to say  
It's a compressed song for the time for me to say good-bye**

Finally, NOAH latched into the deepest part of my hard-drive, and I gasped as my life started to vanish. I glanced up and spotted Bakura right before me, his face twisted with worry.

I tried to speak his name, but the data within me that felt the virus took over.

"A-an... irreversable error has... occured," I whispered, my eyes going blank. My memories became lost within the cold darkness, and I could feel my weak frail form locking into a deep virused sleep.

"Ryou!!" Bakura shouted to me, grabbing my shoulders and giving me one shake.

I locked eyes with him one last time.

"A-an irreversable..."

Before I could finish, my memory shut down, and I was thrown into the darkness. I fell back as NOAH took me over, terminating anything that kept my consciousness inside my mind.

And I was thrown into the darkness.

* * *

Me: Oh noes! Ryou was virused up!

Lucy: But fear not! He survives in the end! This story will be up sometime later!

Me: Please review! The next story will be a lot happier than this one was!


	42. Most Important Thing

**Title**: Most Important Thing

**Genre**: romance, angst, fluff

**Rating**: T for slight language and slight themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Song**: "World is Mine - Len Kagamine Version" by VOCALOID

**Summary**: Bakura and Ryou got into a fight, and Bakura storms off in anger. But, after a nightmare in which he must choose between between Ryou or choose between saving his lover that he remembers from a past life, which will Bakura choose?

Me: Meant for the pureness of fluff!

Lucy: Because everyone loves it when lovers fight and then make up!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: Most Important Thing_**

"Dammit! Why is it raining so bad, today?" Ryou asked out loud, looking around as if to spot Bakura.

Bakura had gone off in search of an umbrella a little while ago, and he had yet to come back yet. It was pouring like crazy, and Ryou was currently under a bus stop where a plastic roof lay overhead.

'_Geez, Bakura's been gone a long time. I bet he's gonna be soaked when he gets back,_' the teenager thought.

Bakura had known Ryou since they were children in kindergarten. He had admitted to possibly having a crush on him, and though Ryou would never say it aloud, he had a crush on Bakura as well.

Ryou sighed and glanced over, seeing a man standing by him.

The man had long yellow hair, coming to his waist, and both of his eyes were yellow as well. The man was dressed in a black T shirt, and he had on a pair of gray-blue jeans, making him look normal.

Ryou blinked innocently.

'_That blond hair... Is he a foreigner? Well, Jonouchi and Mai have blond hair, but this guy's hair is way too blond to be from Japan,_' Ryou thought. He looked over and saw the man turn and smile at him.

Ryou gulped and dropped the bag that he was carrying. The man leaned down and picked up Ryou's bag, handing back to the little silverette with a careful grin.

"Careful, you'll lose it," he said.

Ryou turned a bright red. "Y-yes, sorry about that. T-thank you," he murmured.

The man stared at Ryou for a second, his lips drawing back into a grin. "You've been staring at me for a while. Are you that interested in me?" he asked with a small laugh.

Ryou's face heated up to blood red.

"N-no!" he cried out.

Before he could protest anymore, a loud crack of thunder made him cry out in terror, and launch forward, latching onto what ever he could find to latch on to, wanting to feel safe.

And that thing just happened to be the man standing before him.

**The No.1 Prince in the world,  
I know it by heart how to treat you that way  
Don't I?**

**No. 1  
I think I'm aware when you hair style is different from usual  
No. 2  
Looking all down to your shoes...sorry  
No. 3  
I will go along with your self-centered desire with-in-two answer(=readily)  
Alright, so you got to forgive me just taking your hand for now  
I don't think your selfish but  
I do think you are cute. I just don' say it**

The man stared down at Ryou and laced an arm around his waist, turning and peering into the street. He smirked to himself, and turned back to see Ryou still clinging to him.

Ryou gasped once the thunder was gone, finding himself hugging the blond man. He tried to pull away, but for some reason, his arms wouldn't move from the boy's waist.

Ryou muttered an apology, and the man smiled.

"Oh, please think nothing of it, dear little one. I can see the thunder scared you," he said. Ryou blushed again, and was about to say something, when a loud voice caught his ear.

"HEY!"

Ryou gasped and glanced over his shoulder.

"'K-Kura!" he cried, seeing Bakura standing before him with an umbrella in his hand.

Bakura stared at Ryou before locking eyes with the blond man who was embracing him. Bakura's purple eyes narrowed, and the blond man gave him a victorious smirk.

Something wasn't right about this man.

"C'mon," Bakura said firmly as he grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him towards the road, putting up the umbrella, glaring back at the blond man with a venomous stare.

When they were out of sight, the blond man smirked, happy he had done his job before he vanished into the night, his echoed laughter racing through the pouring streets that made up the town.

**The No.1 Prince in the world  
I'll be by your side forever  
So smile on and ever  
You and I are one when we are two (together)  
I won't do thing as to go away... hey, prince  
Daisukidayo**

**Fault? He has countless  
I don't have a day I don't have a word  
What's more, he never does listen to me you know..Phew!  
Well, though, yeah, innocent smile, and voice to call my name and all?  
I don't hate that**

**Oh, don't-bug-me, leave me alone, shut up...  
You are the "prince", OK?  
I dont really think your selfish but  
Don't you want to be kind to me sometime though?**

"What the Hell were you thinking?!" Bakura shouted once they were out of ear shot of the blond man.

Ryou whimpered slightly, looking for a way to turn this misfortune into some kind of joke. He didn't like it when Bakura was mad. "I hugged him by accident," he answered truthfully.

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"So, thunder makes you embrace anyone? Did you hug him because he was something special?!" he yelled. Ryou gasped and locked eyes with Bakura, a glare on his face.

"No! _You_ went and left _me_ all by myself! What was I supposed to do!?"

"So now you're turning this into _my_ fault?"

"I never said that!"

"Ryou, I can't _believe_ you sometimes!"

"What are you saying!?" Ryou shouted. Bakura blushed. He hadn't realized how cute Ryou looked when he was mad. It was something he wouldn't ever tell Ryou, but he could think it.

Ryou growled and turned away, taking the umbrella from Bakura's hands and sticking his tongue out at Bakura. "I don't understand you at all today, 'Kura! I'm going back home. That man at the waiting stop was much kinder than you are being!" he yelled.

Bakura narrowed his eyes before scoffing.

"Fine, do what you want," he said.

"Hah!" Ryou snapped back. "I always do what I want, thank you very much!" he yelled over his shoulder, taking off for the direction of his house, leaving Bakura to seethe in the rain.

**No. 1 prince in the world of my own  
You are precious than any one  
The one holds your hand...  
Are you not satisfied with me alone yet?**

**I didnt mean it  
I was just joking, seriously! WA!**

**You sure don't understand! Truly... I was joking....  
What was the song we first sang?  
"OK, green is the enemy" right?  
Anything. I won't forget anything**

**Those things are memories with my prince so  
Don't tell me " You remembered?"  
You remembered it too  
Of course! Because you are**

"Aw, man! What is with that boy?" Bakura sighed as he threw himself down on his bed in the room that he shared with the others boys, laying there in nothing but his jeans, his torso exposed.

He sighed and closed his eyes with a loud huff, exhaling deeply.

"Dammit..." he breathed before falling asleep.

_[Bakura's Nightmare]_

"Where am I? What is this place?" the silverette asked suddenly as he glanced around, finding himself in a black abyss. He looked around, and suddenly, a bright light came from behind him, and he glanced over.

"Bakura!!" Ryou sobbed, standing in the center of the darkness.

Standing behind him was the blond man from before, holding him in a backwards embrace. Ryou was sobbing out of fear, and Bakura gasped in horror at the sight before him.

"RYOU!!!" he shouted, and the blond smirked before leaning down and sticking his tongue out at the silverette.

"Is he the most important thing to you?" he asked.

Bakura narrowed his eyes angrily. "That's no business of yours, you fucking son of a bitch. Let him go!!" he hollered.

As he stepped forward to attack the man who was holding the boy he cared for hostage, two other boys, Valon and Alister, appeared, holding another silverette in their hold.

"Help!" the other yelled.

Bakura gasped, stopping in his tracks before looking at Ryou, then the other silverette, and back to Ryou.

The blond man smirked.

"Now... What will you do? There is only one 'Most Important Thing' to a man. Otherwise, the phrase means nothing," the blond smirked before looking down at Ryou and fingering a lock of his silver hair.

"Lately, you've been confused by your feelings for this little boy and for a lover you dreamed about since you were a small child. The lover you had in a past life..." the blond told him.

Bakura growled.

"W-what does that matter to you...?" he asked.

The blond ignored the question and turned to Ryou, running his fingers through the boy's silver hair.

"If you hold him so dear, why didn't you protect him?" he asked. He turned to Bakura and smirked again.

"The one you protect is the 'Most Important Thing' to you," he said before snapping, and instantly, the other silverette and Ryou were both tied back to back with one another in thorns.

"Eyaaa!!" they both hollered.

Bakura felt his forehead burn with a bright white light as his anger grew.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" he hollered.

The blond man smirked at the blinding power before vanishing. The white filled the black darkness, surrounding it and sending everything into a spiraling white, like the light of the sun itself.

Bakura snapped up and found himself inside his bedroom, covered in a cold sweat. He reached up and touched his forehead, finding it covered with sweat, his heart pounding quickly.

"A-a dream...?" he whispered before laying back.

Panting heavily, thanking God that it was all a nightmare.

**The No. 1 prince in the world  
I do watch you so, you can just stay as you are  
Suddenly I reached my right hand out...  
Suddenly, and like... squeeze!  
"I just wanted to hold it"  
When I said that he held my hand back  
...Certainly my prince is the best!**

[The Next Morning]

"Good morning!" Ryou called as he and his three friends entered the classroom. Some of the students waved to him, and Ryou glanced up and saw Bakura standing in the back of the class by the windows.

Ryou waved.

"G-good morning, 'Kura!" he smiled. Bakura glanced over, his eyes narrowed a little.

"Yeah..." he whispered.

"Hey! I'm still mad at you, too, you know!" he yelled. "Honestly, are you still mad?" he yelled again when Bakura said nothing. When Bakura didn't give him an answer yet again, Ryou sighed and threw his hands up.

"I've had enough. I'm going," he said, and he took a step forward.

"Wait!"

Bakura stood by Ryou, a look of pure concern in his eyes. Ryou gulped and felt Bakura's intense gaze holding him in place. "If you're scared, then come to me, Ryou," Bakura said firmly.

Ryou blushed.

"W-what?" he whispered softly.

Bakura nodded. "If you are ever scared of thunder, come and find me, because I.... I will..." Bakura locked eyes with Ryou again, pure determination blocking out any other emotions.

"Because I'll protect you!" he yelled.

The smaller silverette gasped happily and then stared into his crushs' eyes. To Bakura, the man from his nightmare's message rung in their ears. It echoed and filled his form, for he had made his descision on his choice.

'_The one who you choose to protect is the 'Most Important Thing' to you.'_

_'There is only one 'Most Important Thing' to a man.'_

* * *

Me: Awwww XD Baku, you're so awesome!!

Lucy: Please review nicely or not at all! Yes, this was an AU one, but the next ones will be good! I'm thinking of having Loki and his big brother Thor, as well as their father Odin arrive in one of the next ones!

Me: Please review nicely!


	43. Stop the Fight

**Title**: Stop the Fight

**Genre**: romance, angst, fluff

**Rating**: T for slight language and slight themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Ryou thinks that Bakura took advantage of him by stealing his first kiss when they were taking shelter from a storm, but Bakura wants Ryou to know that he's sorry he took it too far.

Me: This is another fight chapter!

Lucy: The next one might possibly have Loki, Thor, and Odin in it XD

Me: Please enjoy! No flaming!

**_Chapter One: Stop the Fight_**

"C-cold..." Ryou whispered as he hugged his arms around his body.

He and Bakura, his boyfriend from school, had gone into a surf shop to hide from the downpour outside. Ryou unfortunately hadn't made it inside all that quick, and was soaked from head to toe.

Bakura glanced over at his shivering boyfriend. and sighed sympathetically.

He was silent for a few seconds before reaching into the bag he brought with him and taking out his black jacket and then peeling off his wet T shirt, leaving only his jeans on his body.

Bakura went over and placed the jacket around Ryou's shoulders.

"Here. Take off those clothes and put this on. You have to change or you'll catch cold," the silverette said.

Ryou willfully accepted the jacket before blushing and starting to remove his wet shirt.

He peeled it off slowly and laid it in a pile next to himself, glancing over to see if Bakura was staring at him. Even if they were dating, they had not kissed yet, because Ryou wanted it to be special.

Bakura went to the oppsite side, which was blocked by some lockers, and sat down on the other side so that he wasn't looking at Ryou, giving him the privacy to change his clothes without worry.

Ryou slipped off his T shirt, leaving on the white camisole that he wore under his clothes, and then he stripped off his shorts, leaving only his boxers on.

The silverette blushed as he pulled Bakura's jacket over his body and covered himself with it. He leaned back against the lockers and sighed softly, allowing himself to warm up.

After sitting in silence for a few moments, Bakura spoke up.

"Hey... A little while ago, you reminded me of someone I met when I was little," he said. Ryou perked up. He and Bakura had promised each other, when they were little, to meet each other again.

But Ryou had to move away before Bakura learned his name, and when he moved back, he remembered Bakura, but Bakura had no idea who he was. Ryou never told him, because he wasn't sure Bakura would believe him.

"Even now, I can't forget him..." the silverette whispered, and Ryou's heart started beating as he thought Bakura might finally figure out who Ryou truely was.

Then Bakura started laughing quietly.

"Boy, was I mistaken..." he laughed. Ryou felt his heart pulsate in sorrow. He clenched the necklace his mother gave him around his neck in his fist, knuckles turning white, and grit his teeth.

"Don't be an idiot! Bakura, don't you understand _anything_ about love?" he yelled. Ryou slammed his back against the lockers. "Here you are chasing some illusion! Who knows if he even exists-" the silverette yelled.

Suddenly, Bakura was before him, pinning him up against the wall.

Ryou gasped in pain as the silverette held him firmly against the wall, and Ryou glared up at Bakura, his sorrow that Bakura couldn't figure it out making him feel like he should be angry with him.

"You can't go chasing some _illusion_ forever! Bakura, you're just-"

Before Ryou could finish, Bakura slammed his lips over his boyfriend's lips, and Ryou gasped in shock before his eyes slid shut and he moaned loudly, giving in.

He was getting kissed, but this kiss wasn't like Bakura's usual ones.

This kiss was filled with nothing but pure hunger and lust. There was no love behind it, only a burning hunger. It wasn't the type of kiss that he wanted to be his first.

"Mmmngh...." Ryou moaned as the kiss grew even more intense. Ryou felt tears streaming from his eyes before they disappeared slowly from his cheeks, and he couldn't stand any more of it.

If Bakura was going to kiss him...

Then he wanted love behind it, not pure hunger.

"N-no!!" Ryou cried as he raised his hand and slapped Bakura across the face.

Bakura drew back slowly, staring down at Ryou in shock for what he had just done. Ryou shuddered before seeing Bakura mouth the words 'I am so sorry', then he turned and left the building, not bothering to take his jacket with him.

Ryou shuddered and sobbed before holding his hands up, placing the jacket so it would block the rain, then he ran out of the building.

Letting his tears fall.

* * *

Bakura sighed and thought back on Ryou as he walked through a shrine.

He remembered Ryou's pained moan when he had forcibly kissed him, the kiss holding no love, only desire. Bakura squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to know what had made him do such a horrible thing.

'_I took it too far..._' he thought softly, biting his lower lip enough to draw blood.

Bakura glanced up and spotted many people setting up candles around the altar, and then he spotted Ryou standing next to his best friend Malik, who was working at the shrine.

"Wow... This is amazing..." Ryou marveled as the shrine members, with the exception of Malik since it was his break, started dancing to the graceful music that was playing.

Ryou squealed and clapped for the dancers, and then he took a step back, feeling himself gently hit someone who was standing behind him. He immediatly whirled around to give an apology.

But the words never left his mouth.

'_Bakura!_' Ryou thought as he saw his boyfriend behind him, a sad and distant look in his eyes. Bakura reached forward and placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder, bringing the boy forward.

"B-Baku-" Bakura placed a finger to Ryou's lips to tell him not to continue.

"It's okay. Please don't say anything. Please hear me out," he said. Ryou didn't speak, and he allowed his boyfriend to talk. "Look, I-I know that I took that way to far," Bakura admitted.

He glanced at Ryou and sighed.

"I-it's just that.... you remind me so much as him, and I just can't... I'm really sorry," Bakura said. Ryou sighed and gave his boyfriend a hug, flashing him a grin.

"You really are an idiot," he said.

Bakura grinned a little and locked hands with Ryou. Ryou turned and nodded to Malik, who gave him a thumbs up. Ryou chuckled to himself and continued to walk down the street, his hand locked with Bakura's.

He wasn't going to tell him.

Ryou didn't want Bakura to know that he was the boy from so long ago. He would rather have Bakura figure it out on his own, and he didn't want Bakura just to love him because he was that little boy grown up.

So, for now, he wasn't going to tell Bakura.

* * *

Me: Okay!

Lucy: No flaming!

Me: Happy Halloween! Please review!


	44. I Guess Life Was Worth It

**Title**: I Guess Life Was Worth It

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language and slight violent acts

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: More of a Loki-centric. Loki, many years before Ryou was born, had once wished to be all alone and end his life. But now that he looks back on it, he decides that his life was worth it in the end.

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Kind of a Loki-centric, but the next one won't be!

Me: Please enjoy and no flaming!

**_Chapter One: I Guess Life Was Worth It_**

[Bungay, England 1951 AD]

"HURRY! OVER HERE!" Perseus Alibat shouted, waving his hand at two figures who came dashing from the darkness. Perseus was a tall man with silver hair and orange eyes.

"Sorry we're late," a tall male with blue hair said. His name was Surge Wolfram, and he was dressed in victorian style clothing. Under his cloak he was carrying a young man.

The young man was Loki Bakurae, appearing to be about 16 years old. He was dressed also victorian, and he was shuddering violently, his silver bangs falling in front of his eyes.

"This is it for the Bakuraes? What about the others?" Perseus asked.

Surge shook his head. "No. This was all that survived," he said with a frown on his lips. Perseus sighed and then made a reach for Loki, who had his head lowered still.

"Forgive me. I'm so sorry for you loss," he said.

Loki whirled around and slapped the man's hand away, his eyes ablaze with rage. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME WITH YOUR NASTY HUMAN HANDS!!" he shouted angrily. "How dare you think of escaping and leave us to fight alone! How could you?! My family might have escaped into the forests! They might be waiting for me!! HOW DARE YOU!! DAMN YOU!!!" Loki screamed as tears poured down his cheeks.

Surge clung to Loki, rubbing his back reassuringly. He allowed Loki to cry his anger and fear out, and then when Loki he was, Surge glanced down and sighed.

"Say farewell to this land, Loki," he said. He then smiled sadly at Loki's scared expression. He turned the silverette so that he could get one last good look at Bungay, England.

"We will never return," Surge said.

* * *

"Is he really the last Bakurae?" Perseus asked.

Surge shrugged and looked away with a sigh."I'm not sure. But based on the condition of the house where he lived in with his parents, and how there's no way a strong shadow creature, even as strong as they were could survive..." Surge trailed off.

Perseus nodded. "I understand..." he stated.

* * *

Below the decks of the ship, Loki sat curled up all alone sobbing. The other outcast humans and shadow creatures who had escaped were on another end of the ship, in other rooms, but Loki was all alone in the room.

Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder.

"Hey, you should stop crying," a gentle female voice said. "You have such an adorable face, and crying will only ruin it," she said in such a kind voice that it made Loki angry.

He had just lost his family, and the last thing he needed was some bitch trying to convince him that it was going to be all right in the end! That was the last damn thing he wanted!

Loki snarled and whirled around, chomping her hand.

"Owwie!" the girl cried, dragging her hand back away from the shadow creature.

Loki looked up and spotted the young woman, no older than 16. She looked like a female Surge, with the same blue hair and bright yellow eyes. She looked adorable, and she was dressed in a white dress. Loki could tell that she was human, however.

The woman smiled kindly. "So, you bite humans?" she asked.

Loki snarled and narrowed his eyes at the young woman. "Who are you, anyway? Don't you know that it isn't safe to be around a pissed off shadow creature?" he growled.

The girl smiled.

"My name is Hel Wolfram! My father is Surge, and he's the one who rescued you! So, let's be friends!" she giggled, sticking her hand out as if to try and shake Loki's hand.

Loki stared at her before looking away with a scoff. "As if. Leave me alone," he snapped, folding his arms across his chest and curling up into a ball.

Hel frowned. "Aww, but why?" she asked.

"BECAUSE!!" Loki roared, glaring at Hel. "I HATE SURGE! I HATE EVERYONE HERE! AND I ESPECIALLY HATE _YOU_! WHY DIDN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME TO FUCKING DIE WITH MY FAMILY!?" he bellowed.

Hel was silent before tears filled her eyes.

"T-that's.... so cruel..." she whispered, sobbing quietly.

Loki gasped and tried to calm her. "I-I'm sorry! P-please don't cry! I-I-I'll be friends with you!" he said. Hel instantly stopped crying, and beamed widely before latching onto Loki and smiling widely.

"Yay!!" she cried happily. "You're my friend! I'm so happy, Loki-kun!!"

"H-hey! You were faking!"

"Pretty much!"

"Y-you! I will definately not be your friend!!"

"Uh-uh! Can't take it back now! You're gonna be my best friend, Loki-kun! Eeee!!"

"LET ME GO!!!!!!"

* * *

Later that evening, Hel came skipping up from the lower decks, a big smile on her lips. Perseus came walking up to her, and Hel sent her father a wide beam to show how happy she was.

"Loki's so fun," she giggled.

Surge stared at his daughter for a few seconds. "He didn't hurt you?" Surge asked carefully.

Hel shook her head. "No, Father, he didn't even try to. He's a good guy. Just really heartbroken. Give him some time and he'll warm up to being friendly," she said.

They all laughed and talked about Loki for a while, and then Hel frowned.

"I feel bad. He's the last Bakurae. Poor Loki," she whispered. "I'd be upset if I was the last Wolfram in the world. Oh, Loki, I feel so sorry for the poor guy," she whispered sadly.

Surge smiled.

"Well, my darling daughter, maybe there is something you can do for him," he suggested. Hel glanced over to show her father that she was paying attention. Surge grinned.

"Maybe if you-"

"WAAAAAGH!!!!!!!"

The human whirled around and spotted Loki flying up the stairs with a girl clinging to him. The girl was human, and she had short silver hair and was giggling as she clung to Loki, swinging him back and forth. She was dressed in a low cut green dress, revealing almost half of her chest, which was probably close to D sized.

"STOP THAT!! QUIT IT!!!" Loki roared, his face beet red.

The girl giggled and clung to him. "Oh, stop being shy!" she giggled.

"I AM NOT BEING SHY!!" Loki whirled around as best he could to glare at her, which almost broke his neck in the process. "GET YOUR BIG BOOBS OUTTA MY FACE, WILL YOU!?" Loki bellowed.

Perseus waltzed up and grabbed the girl by the arm and pried her away from Loki.

"Riima, my daughter, what are you doing?" he asked.

The human girl, Rima Alibat, glanced over and giggled happily. "I was just cheering him up! He was crying, so I decided to make him happy by hugging him tightly!" she said with a grin.

Perseus face-faulted.

"Aren't you engaged to Hild Manjouram, though? Wouldn't he be upset if you were shoving other boys' faces into your chest area?" he asked with a straight face.

Riima nodded. "Yeah, he would. But, I wasn't trying to hook up with Loki Bakurae-kun, though. I was just trying to get him to cheer up," she said with a small giggle.

Loki, who had been clinging to Surge for protection, whirled around and glared. "BY _SUFFOCATING_ ME WITH YOUR TRIPLE D SIZED CHEST!?" he shouted.

Riima giggled and waved at him. "No, silly. I just wanted to give you a hug, is all," she said honestly, covering her mouth with her hand to stiffle another giggle, which had to have been her thirtieth one..

Loki growled, face still red with embarrassment and anger. As he growled at her, Riima smiled and turned to her father, and bowed before skipping off towards the lower deck.

Once she was gone, Perseus walked up to Loki.

"P-please forgive my daughter. S-she's engaged, so no worries about her hitting on you," he swore. Loki rolled his crimson eyes and looked away from Perseus, towards the skies.

"Hmph. Does she always boob-glomp everyone who comes near her?" he asked.

Perseus chuckled. "Not usually. Only those she really trusts," he said. Loki sighed and then looked to Hel. Hel smiled and then walked up and hugged Loki tightly.

Loki squeaked as Hel hugged him closer.

"Would you be happy if I suffocated you with my B sized chest?" she asked.

Loki squeaked. "WOULD YOU BE HAPPY WITH MY SIZE 10s SHOVED UP YOUR ASS!?" he screamed. Instead of taking the insult, Hel giggled and clung to Loki even more, watching him flail.

* * *

From that day on, Loki and Hel had been very close.

Or rather, Hel had _stalked_ Loki.

The outcasts and the shadow creatures had tried to move across the ocean from England. They continued to move until they came to a land called Japan.

They were unsure where they had landed in Japan, but they planned to settle here. It would be a safer place for them, since no japanese cultures knew of shadow creatures quite yet.

Once they hit land, Loki pointed.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Surge looked out. "I think it's called "Nippon". Of course, I could be wrong," he stated. Loki nodded and then sighed before all the outcasts and shadow beings unloaded from the ship and onto the land.

Everyone looked around before agreeing that they would go seperate ways with their clans, or rather, with their lovers. The clans split apart, and then started to go off.

Loki stared as they left and closed their eyes.

"I suppose I better go off alone," he said. Surge looked over.

"Loki, you could stay with us and be a Wolfram if you wanted," he said. Loki was silent before he sighed and then walked away from Surge, Hel, and Surge's wife, Annat.

"No, thanks. I'd rather be a Bakurae and die as one than change my name. I still have my clan's pride to maintain, you realize," he snapped at Surge over his shoulder.

Loki stormed off, and once he was gone, Hel turned to her father.

"Father... Mother, I..." she whispered.

Surge smiled.

"Go with him. He needs you to melt his frozen heart, Hel. Bring on the continuation of the Bakurae clan. Go on," he whispered, urging her to go on after the last of the Bakurae clan.

Hel smiled and hugged her family before going after Loki.

Loki stopped after a short while and looked back when he saw Hel following him. He didn't say anything to her until she was within ear-shot, and then he turned to her and glared.

"Why are you following me?" he snapped.

Hel smiled. "I thought you'd be lonely," she said truthfully.

Loki scoffed. "I'm better off alone," he said.

Hel frowned. "Why? Everyone needs someone in their life. So why don't you want anyone to be near you, Loki-kun? I want to be with you, so why don't you want me?" she asked.

Loki was silent.

"That way no one can get taken away from me again," he whispered.

"Oh, Loki..." Hel breathed.

Loki ignored her and dashed off, tears streaming down his cheeks. He kept running until he ran into a stream. He looked at it and then decided that it was a good oppertunity to bathe.

Loki slipped into the water and then sat down, since the water was shallow enough that he could sit without being seen. He settled down and looked to the skies.

"Mom... Dad... are you watching from above? What about Thor, my brother? And Grandma and Grandpa? Are they all right?" he asked aloud. He watched the skies and frowned.

"Idiot. Of course no one would answer you. I am, after all, the last Bakura in the world," he said.

Loki sighed and then looked to the skies.

"Why?" he wondered aloud. "Why, why, why am I all alone?! Why did you die, Father!? Why didn't you stay with me!?" Loki leaned over and sobbed harshly, rocking with horror.

He sobbed for a moment longer until a twig cracked on the outside of the lake.

"W-whoa! What is that!?" a voice, a gruff voice, chirped.

Loki whirled around and spotted a man staring at him in shock, eyeing his body. The man was blushing, but he also seemed to be partially upset and scared by seeing Loki.

Loki stood and looked at the man, his lower half covered by the water. "Grr... Y-you...." Loki snarled. "ARE DEAD, HUMAN!!!" he shouted, diving at the human, who screamed in horror. Loki raised his sharp nailed hand into the air over the human's head as he got ready. "Hope you enjoyed what you saw, human! 'Cause it's the last thing you're ever going to see!!!" Loki bellowed.

Suddenly, two arms laced around his waist.

"LOKI-KUN, STOP THIS!!!" Hel called as she pinned Loki.

Loki struggled as one of Hel's familiars, a creature that she kept around which was the cause for her being an outcast, flew and erased the human's memory, knocking him unconcious.

"LET GO!! HE HAS TO DIE!!" Loki roared.

Hel calmed him. "Loki-kun, its your fault for not putting any familiars on look out or using your powers to see if anyone was coming in your direction. Just calm down, okay?" she whispered.

Loki calmed and then glared when he noticed that Hel was holding him and that he was still naked. Hel saw what she was holding and gasped before drawing away.

"S-sorry," she whispered.

Loki scoffed and then covered his body with his white shirt and his black pants. He then turned to Hel and glared at her before he stormed off in the opposite direction.

"What's so wrong with killing humans anyway?" Loki asked.

"H-huh?" Hel turned.

"They kill us shadow creatures, as well as their own kind if they're outcasts without a second thought. So why do we let them live?" Loki asked, glaring at her.

Hel smiled sadly. "We kill them, they kill us. It's so simple and would never end," she said.

Loki snarled and hurled a rock, which smashed right into Hel's cheek and cut it open slightly. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" he roared before tearing off in the opposite direction.

Hel watched sadly, cheek bleeding, as Loki tore away.

* * *

Loki sobbed and then tripped on a rock, sprawling to the ground. He sobbed and laid on the ground for a few minutes before standing and going to the cliff edge.

He sat down.

"I'm fine by myself. I am the last Bakurae," he said to himself. Loki sobbed and then covered his eyes as the tears flooded. He sobbed and shuddered for a few moments, crying heavily.

"She's not going to come after me. I was cruel and... I-it's fine. I deserve to be alone. I'm fine all alone," he said. Loki looked to the skies where the stars were.

"The stars look so sad. So far from home and-" Loki gasped. "NO! NO, I'M ALL RIGHT! No one would want the last Bakura to be sobbing his eyes out in his life," he said.

Loki sobbed and covered his eyes.

"Mommy... Father... Thor Oniisama..." he whispered.

He heard a small sad chuckle.

"See? You can't be all alone," Hel whispered. Loki looked over as Hel came and sat next to him. "Loki, do you hate me? I'm not hanging with you because I pity you. I do it because I love you."

Loki gasped.

"You... love me?" he whispered. Hel nodded.

"I love you," she whispered, running her fingers through Loki's long silver hair. She smiled and leaned up against Loki's chest, laying almost in his lap, hand still running through his hair, which snaked like tendrils.

"Loki.... let's continue the Bakurae clan. I'll surrender my name and become a Bakurae, if it'll make you happy," she whispered. Loki gasped and closed his eyes to keep tears from falling from his eyes.

"Yes. We can continue the Bakurae clan," he whispered.

And Hel kept her promise.

She soon had the baby with Loki who they called James Bakurae, and then he married Stheno Manjouram, daughter of Riima and Hild Manjouram. True, Loki hated Hild with a flaming passion, but they could get along when needed. When they moved to Japan, James changed his surname to "Bakura", to make it sound more Japanesy.

Finally, after a long wait, Stheno and James finally had a child whom Loki called his grandson, Ryou Bakura.

* * *

[Domino, Japan 2009 AD]

Christmas within the Bakura/Touzoku household was always a joy. A time for family and for a loving reunion between loving sides who hadn't seen each other in so long.

"Get back here, you barbarian!!"

"Ha! Bring it on, old man! Come on, Ryou! Help me kick this old French geezer's ass!!"

...Okay, maybe not so much.

Ryou sighed and sat back on the couch as he watched his two grandparents try to slay one another. He rolled his eyes and focused on serving drinks to his other guests.

Ryou saw his lover, Bakura Touzoku, and his great grandfather, Odin Bakurae, betting on who was going to win.

Bakura placed a twenty dollar bill on the table. "I put 20 on Loki!" he said with a grin. Odin took out a 50 dollar bill and placed it in the middle of the table as well.

"I put 50 on my son! Kick his ass, Loki!" he whooped.

Very similar to Loki and Hild's powers, Odin didn't look even a quarter of his age. He was well over one hundred years old, but he only seemed to be in his late twenties, early thirties.

Like his son, he had white hair, and his eyes were a bright crimson, which was probably where Loki had got it from. His hair wasn't as long as Loki's, and it came to his shoulders in the same fashion.

"I place 60 on Loki!" Thor Bakurae, Loki's older brother, shouted, placing a 50 dollar bill and a 10 on the table in the pile of constantly piling up bills.

Like his brother, Thor has silver hair, but his was like Odin's, coming to his shoulders. He was muscly, but not in a gross, muscle-bound fashion. Just enough to qualify as a thin male boxer.

Ryou stared as his family betted on who was going to win, and he noticed that no one had even guessed that Hild would win. Which meant if he did win, then he'd get the money.

Ryou sighed and thought that they'd have to split the money, and if they all bet for the same person, there was really no point in betting at all.

Ryou noticed that Hild was wearing an outfit similar to his black and magenta jester clothing, but this time, it was Christmas colors, due to the holidays and such.

Hild had tied it up so that it wasn't in his way while he wrestled with Loki.

Loki was dressed in a black longsleeve shirt with a pair of black shorts, despite the cold. Being a shadow creature, he had no issue with cold weather, and could stand it very easily.

Ryou sighed as Bakura kicked back and cackled.

"It's like watching the Hundred Year's War(1) with only two contestants!" he shrieked with laughter as Loki swung his leg around to kick Hild in the head, but Hild ducked.

Ryou growled and slammed a one dollar bill on the table.

"I bet on Ryou Bakura!" he yelled before diving into the middle of the fight.

He grabbed Loki by the hair, slamming him onto the ground, turned to Hild, grabbed his wrist, jerked him forward, slammed him on the ground, and then flung the two against the couch.

Loki stared wide eyed, Hild stared mouth agape, and no one on the couch could speak.

Ryou stormed over, snatched the money off the table, and grinned.

"Score one for Ryou Bakura," he said, stuffing the money into his pocket and storming for the kitchen.

Bakura blinked with a shocked look, and then Loki whooped with joy.

"Oh yeah! That's my Ryou! He gets his strength from me, Manjouram scum!" he yelled. Hild sat up and cast a glare in Loki's direction, raising his weapon, a wooden cane, into the air.

"W-what was that, Bakurae-Barbarian!!" he yelled back.

"Who are you calling a barbarian!?" Thor and Odin yelled angrily, glaring at the only Manjouram in the house.

"Not you two dicks!" Hild snapped. "I'm referring to the barbarian sitting merely inches from me, and I am referring to he who should back up five fucking meters before I chop his head off!!"

"You wanna go again!?" Loki bellowed.

"Bring it, Barbarian!!" Hild snapped back, raising his cane into the air.

Within the kitchen, Ryou sighed and rolled his eyes. He chuckled to himself and turned to the living room, where he saw Loki and Hild holding one another in harsh headlocks.

Ryou shook his head and thought back to something Loki had said long ago.

"_I guess life is worth it,_" he remembered Loki telling him when Ryou was only five years old. It was only about two years after Hel had died, and was one year before Amane died.

Ryou sighed and nodded softly.

"Yeah, Grandpa, looking back at what life is like now..." Ryou looked and spotted his lover, his great-grandfather, and his great-uncle betting again, whooping and cheering.

"Life is worth it, after all," Ryou said, running in to prove who was the boss again.

* * *

Me: Okay! Ryou pwns! (1) The Hundred Year's War was fought between the French and the English/British, so if you think about it, since Loki has a British accent, and Hild has a French accent, they are technically doing the Hundred Year's War.

Lucy: That was cool! A little strange, but it was just to show how Loki's life was affected because of Ryou!

Me: Please review and NO flamers!!


	45. Angel of Death

**Title**: Angel of Death

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Bakura is an angel of death, sent to Earth to take the soul of a young sickly boy named Ryou Bakura. But Bakura can't bring himself to kill the boy. But what if Ryou really wants to die so he can join Bakura forever?

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Sort of a sad/happy one that came to mind one night!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: Angel of Death_**

"Ryou Bakura-kun?" a nurse asked, knocking on the door of one of the hospital rooms. "It's time to take your temperature again, dearie," she said with a smile.

A small crash and some scurrying came from inside.

"Ah, n-not now!" a British accented voice called from within.

The blonde-haired hour-glass body shaped nurse dressed in a fairly skimpy white uniform blinked. "Are you changing in there, Ryou-kun?" she called inside.

"Ah, y-yeah. T-that's it. I'm changing. P-please come back later, okay?" the boy's voice called to her. The nurse agreed and turned away from the door, scuttling down the hallway.

Inside the room, a boy with silver hair that cascaded to his chest sat perfectly still. His doe brown eyes were locked on the door, his skin as pale as his hair was, slightly paler because of how weak and frail he was. His thin, femalish form was covered by a pair of light blue pajamas. He glanced over and watched the door in silence, waiting for the sound of footsteps to approach.

"Okay, good," he said. "I think she's gone," he said.

The boy leaned over the bed, lifted the covers and smiled under the bed.

"You can come out now, Bakura," he giggled.

Under the bed was a boy who looked exactly like Ryou, only with wilder hair and fiercer red eyes. He was dressed from head to toe in black with white lace, and on his head was a black maid-style headdress. Bakura dragged himself from under the bed, his small pair of black wings tucked close to his body so they were not damaged as he climbed on the possibly dirty floor.

Bakura grimaced at Ryou.

"Why was I forced to lay under that, urg, disgusting bed on that filthy floor?" he asked.

"Because the nurses wouldn't take lightly if they saw you in here," Ryou answered. Bakura scoffed and rolled his eyes. He took his normal place on Ryou's windowsill and peered out.

Ryou smiled softly.

"Are you sulking again?" he asked. Bakura glared at him and his feathers ruffled a bit. Ryou giggled weakly. "So, what did you do today that got your feathers ruffled out of place?" he asked.

Bakura scoffed.

"I hardly believe that is any of your business," he answered back.

Ryou chuckled, but his laughter was stopped short when his heart clenched. "U-urgh!" Ryou cried out weakly, clenched near his heart. Bakura glanced over, eyes wide.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Ryou weakly glanced over at him. "J-just having... some trouble breathing..." he lied. He grit his teeth, lurched over, and clenched his sheets until his knuckles turned white.

Bakura growled and swung his black-boot clad foot at the emergency button on the wall.

When the alarm shouted, Bakura dove out of the window and sat just below it so that he was out of sight, but so that Ryou knew that he was still there with him.

Bakura heard medics rush in, shouting orders to one another. He heard them pin Ryou to the bed and put an oxygen mask over his mouth and his nose. He could hear Ryou's breaths going from ragged to soft and easy.

When the medics finally left, Bakura floated up and peered into the bedroom.

His Ryou lay on the bed, an oxygen mask over his face, an IV sticking from his arm, where the sleeve had been rolled up. He was breathing softly, his eyes closed in a peaceful, drug-induced sleep.

Bakura sighed and took his seat on the windowsill once again.

"How did I get stuck with such a weak boy with such a determined heart?" he asked aloud. Bakura leaned back against the window and closed his eyes, allowing himself to remember.

Remember the first day that he met Ryou Bakura.

* * *

"So... you're the one they sent me to watch over until you die?" Bakura asked, stepping forward.

Ryou sat on the bed, glancing up at Bakura with wide eyes. "A-are you an angel of death?" he asked in shock. Bakura gave him an evil smirk and stepped forward.

"That's correct," he answered. "I have come for your life, little boy."

Ryou smiled.

"That's wonderful!" he said.

Bakura blinked and sighed. Usually, when he told people that he was coming to take their life eventually, they denied the inevitable and tried to refuse him and promise they wouldn't die.

* * *

Several weeks after the incident in the hospital, Ryou sat in the windowsill, glancing out, waiting for Bakura to return. Bakura usually left during the day, and he never told Ryou where he was going or when he would be back. But he was always back before it got too late.

A nurse walked into the room.

"Ryou-kun, it's getting cold. It's time to close the window," she said.

Ryou glanced over his shoulder. "Your shift ended several minutes ago," he told her blankly, returning his full attention back to the window, watching for his angel of death.

The nurse walked up.

"Yes, but what is so great about that window?" she asked.

Ryou smiled at her and glanced over his shoulder. "If I wait here long enough, every night, an angel of death comes and ever so slowly drains me of my life," he told her with a chuckle.

The nurse gasped.

"Ryou-kun, what horrible things to say! Come now, you must eat, or else you'll never get better," she told him.

Ryou glared at her over his shoulder. "The doctors said I would die before I turned five. Then before I turned ten, then before I turned twelve. Soon, Mom and Dad got tired of being sad, and now they don't visit me," he told her.

Ryou returned his attention to the window.

"Besides, I am not scared of death. It's a wonderous fruit that can only be tasted once, one that is so amazing and worth it in the end," he said, turning to the nurse and grinning.

"And so, there is no way I will eat that shitty hospital food," he said.

Later, when the nurse left, after much convincing of Ryou, Ryou continued to look out the window and sing softly to himself. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

Suddenly, Ryou felt a dark precense. He smiled and glanced over, seeing Bakura standing in the corner.

Bakura's right wing was bent in an angle that looked like it was broken, but he showed no interest in the pain of it. He merely stared at Ryou in silence, arms folded.

"...Keep singing..." he said softly.

Ryou frowned when he saw Bakura's wing, but smiled softly.

"Welcome home," he told the angel of death.

* * *

A while later, Bakura found himself laying in bed with Ryou. Ryou had convinced him that he could not sleep under the bed with such a broken wing, and he wanted Bakura to heal it properly.

He had played doctor and splinted the wing as best he could, and now, Bakura found himself laying ever so close to the sickly silverette whom he was eventually going to be the death of.

"So, what do you think of a human bed, Bakura?" Ryou asked.

Bakura scoffed.

"I hate it," he said.

Ryou chuckled and rolled so that his back was facing Bakura's back.

"You know, I really can't wait to see the other people whom you come and watch over," he said. Bakura scoffed and glanced over his shoulder at the silverette.

"And just when will you see them?" he asked.

"When you take all of my life and I end up becoming one with your soul," Ryou answered truthfully. Bakura sighed and rolled over again, facing the window.

Ryou smiled and turned to Bakura.

"You are really a kind angel, despite what you say," he told him.

Bakura scoffed and closed his eyes. He heard Ryou chuckle and softly start singing. Bakura opened his eyes weakly, glanced over, and then laid still, allowing the soft song to lure him to sleep.

And for once, the angel of death fell asleep in the arms of a sickly human.

* * *

Several months later, Bakura fluttered through the city, his eyes lowered.

His wing had long since healed, though he flew with a slight limp. He glanced in the direction of Domino Hospital, his eyes filled with slight regret and sorrow as memories flooded his mind.

Ryou had died a week ago.

He had sung to Bakura, and halfway through his song, his heart started acting up, and Bakura hit the emergency button once again, but the nurses hadn't made it in time, and Ryou slipped into death.

Bakura's hand gently went to his chest, where he could feel a soft warmth coming from.

His lips pulled back into a tiny smile.

"So, Ryou, do you want to go and meet another little boy who I have to eventually take the life of?" he asked, feeling his chest warm up again almost instantly.

With a chuckle, Bakura flew off towards the city, Ryou's spirit deep within him, as he had wanted.

* * *

Me: Awww, that was sweet/depressing!

Lucy: Please tell me what you think, but no Ra-damn flamers!

Me: Please review!


	46. Returning for You

**Title**: Returning for You

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Bakura left a long time ago because he believed Ryou would be hurt if he stuck around. But now, Bakura realizes that Ryou is even more hurt when Bakura is gone...

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Sort of a "Bakura-leaves-Ryou-because-he-thinks-he's-not-good-enough-for-the-little-hikari" fan fic, though it has a happy ending!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: Returning for You_**

[Domino Beach 7:30 PM October 31st, 2009]

Ryou Bakura sat on the beach, right near the waves. It was low tide, so he had no fears of the current rushing over him and dragging him off into the cool waters.

It was cold out, so Ryou had put on a pair of grey jeans, black and white Nike sneakers, and a longsleeve black shirt. He had put his white coat over it, the one with fuzz down the zipper area.

Ryou smiled softly as he clenched the coat closer to his body, trying to keep the cold out.

It was times like this where Ryou wished that he had gained his grandpa's ability to withstand the cold.

Being the shadow creature of immense power that he was, Loki Bakura, Ryou's grandpa on his dad's side, was able to withstand any type of cold, though he sometimes wore a long coat as to not startle anyone.

Ryou knew of his grandpa's great powers because during winter one year.

It had been when Loki and Ryou had been running away from a shadow hunter while searching for Bakura, Loki was dressed in nothing more than the very same black shirt Ryou was wearing, shorts, a flimsy red jacket, as well as a pair of red boots for running through slush.

Ryou chuckled and watched as the waves came up, brushing the white sand and turning it slightly darker.

"I love the ocean. I really can see what Grandpa loves by living right near one. I wonder if Uncle Thor lives near one," he murmured aloud, thinking back to his great uncle.

Ryou's eyes scanned the teal waves as the sun started setting, making the sky dark.

Stars littered the dark navy scenery, and Ryou's eyes glittered as he watched the constellations take form. He sighed softly, resting his chin on his jean-clad knees.

"Hikari?"

Ryou blinked and glanced over his shoulder.

He spotted his yami, his darkness and former other self, Bakura Touzoku, slowly making his way across the sand towards him. Ryou chuckled to himself as he saw Bakura stumbling over the sand.

Though he had grown up in Egypt, Bakura always complained that Japanese sand was a lot lighter, and that he sunk a lot easier than he did in Egypt.

Though Ryou thought it was because he hadn't been on sand in nearly 5000 years.

"Hey, 'Kura," Ryou said. He scotted over a bit. "Here, you can sit next to me if you want," he told his darkness.

Bakura muttered a thanks and took a seat next to Ryou, sitting on the long part of his black trench-coat, since he said he didn't want to get sand all over his jeans again.

Ryou noticed that Bakura was dressed in the exact same clothes that he had been when they were in Battle City, despite the black trenchcoat, which Bakura had magically aquired before fighting Seto Kaiba.

His hair was still as wild as ever, though it had grown slightly longer, and his eyes were still cold and harsh, but this time, he seemed to be thinking something through.

Ryou sighed and looked out to the waves yet again when Bakura said nothing for a good few moments.

'_He usually never follows me out here unless he wants to talk about something, but he hasn't said anything to me in a few minutes,_' he thought, fiddling with a part on his coat.

"Hey, Hikari," Bakura said suddenly.

Ryou's back stiffened. "Y-yes?" he asked.

Bakura chuckled a bit. "Idiot, what are you getting all stiff for, huh? It's not anything bad," he explained.

Ryou sighed and calmed down, closing his eyes. He waited for a moment, but he couldn't hear Bakura speak. He was about to ask what was up, but Bakura cleared his throat and continued.

"You know that I came from Egypt thousands of years ago, right?" Bakura asked.

Ryou blinked innocently. "Yeah, I know that, 'Kura," he said.

"And you know that I came from a village called Kul Elna, the village known as the "Village of Thieves", correct?" Bakura asked, looking over at his look-alike hikari.

Ryou nodded slowly.

"Yes, Bakura, I know all of this. But what does it matter?" he asked.

Bakura closed his eyes and looked at the ocean.

'_I can't keep doing this. I know that my home now is here with Ryou, but there are so many things that I have to know about why Zorc chose me, why my village, and so much else,_' he thought.

Bakura glanced over and spotted Ryou staring at him.

'_And then there's Ryou. What do I do if Zorc decides to go after him? I'm just a hazard to him if I stay here,_' he thought, sighing sadly.

Ryou waved a hand in Bakura's face. "'Kura? Are you okay? You started spacing out again," the hikari said. Bakura nodded and looked over at his hikari, seriousness on his face.

"I think I'm going to return to Kul Elna," he said.

Ryou stared in silence before smiling at him. "That's great! Visiting where you were born might help you remember some stuff and find out any questions you have," he said.

Bakura nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

"And... I think I'm going to stay there for a while, and I might possibly not come back," he said quietly.

Ryou sat in total silence, his expression unreadable. Bakura could see sorrow, anger, pain, fear, and everything else negative in his hikari's eyes, but he couldn't tell which one Ryou felt more of.

Ryou forced a smile to his yami.

"R-really?" he asked. "T-that's great. Y-you haven't been there in y-years, millenias actually, s-so this ought to be good for you, r-right?" Ryou's voice was quivering, and he let his bangs cover his eyes.

Though he was trying to sound happy, inside, he was in hysterics.

'_He wouldn't! He's lying! H-how could he just... How could he just decide something like this so suddenly?_' Ryou cried in his mind.

Bakura sighed and folded his arms over his knees. "You see, you said my home is here. But my real home is in Kul Elna, and I have to stay there to find out some questiond that will haunt me if I don't," he explained.

Ryou nodded slowly, feeling a few tears fall and land on his hands, which he had folded over his knees.

Bakura slowly reached over and placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder. He brought Ryou closer to him, his eyes filled with a longing look. Ryou stared and couldn't speak.

Bakura smiled at him, and for once, it wasn't a malicious smile. It was one of peace and of a sense of happiness that Ryou never knew the blood and gore-obsessed yami possessed in his body.

Bakura carefully lifted Ryou's chin so that he could see the tears that fell from the hikari's eyes. He brought his hand up and cupped Ryou's cheek with it, brushing some of the hikari's tears away with his thumb.

"I love you, Ryou," he said carefully.

Ryou stared at his yami with wide eyes. He looked into his yami's eyes, searching for any signs that he was lying to him as a cruel joke. He didn't see any sense of being betrayed. Bakura was telling the truth.

"'K-Kura...?" he asked softly.

There wasn't a moment where they spoke, and almost instantly, both of them flew forward and locked lips with one another. Ryou laid back with Bakura on top of him, their lips still connected in a passionate kiss.

Their hands intertwined, and their eyes slid closed, allowing Ryou's tears to fall as they kissed. All their hidden emotions and love for one another was emptied in that one kiss, which lasted for what felt like hours.

'_'Kura... Don't you see how much I love you, 'Kura? Your family is here with me, don't you get that?_' Ryou thought.

He didn't say it through the mind-link, for fear that it would make Bakura feel guilty. Ryou desperately wanted him to stay, but another half of him said that if it was what Bakura wanted, then he was okay with it.

'_'Kura, how could you even think of just abandoning me like this?_' Ryou wondered. '_No! Bakura, you can't just leave!_'

Bakura pulled back from the kiss, and both he and Ryou opened their eyes. Bakura sat back on the sand as Ryou sat up. He turned to face Ryou and smiled softly.

He had no idea what to say. He couldn't just say "Farewell" and leave, or else Ryou might think that he was taking advantage of him. He couldn't tell him good-bye, because it would be too painful for the both of them.

Bakura gulped and smiled at his hikari.

"See you," he said quietly.

Ryou was silent, his bangs covering his eyes. After a few minutes, he glanced up, the tears gone. He had a small smile on his lips, and he nodded to his yami.

"Sure," he said with a kind, honest smile.

Bakura slowly got up and walked off the beach, careful not to stumble. He had already packed up everything that he needed, and he was going to get a ride to Egypt from Kaiba.

Kaiba had employed Bakura a while ago as an alarm tester and a trainer for the new guards, and because he was on good terms with them (mostly because Jonouchi had begged Kaiba, and Kaiba bent to whatever Jonouchi wanted), Kaiba even paid off all of their bills for them.

Once he was off the beach, Ryou allowed himself to curl up and start sobbing hysterically into his hands.

"I love you too, 'Kura," Ryou whispered through his tears.

* * *

[The Modern Village of Kul Elna, Egypt November 12th 2009]

Bakura was fast asleep in the hotel room that he had rented. He had been in Egypt for a little more than a week, and Kaiba had given him enough money to last there for a while.

He had even given Bakura a passport, and told him that he would keep sending him money if he needed it, and that if he needed to come back, then the passport would help him.

Deep within his sleep, Bakura was haunted by a nightmare, one that he had feared he would get a long time ago, but it hadn't bothered him when he thought it would come.

But tonight, it had decided to come and plague his mind.

**_{'Kura's Nightmare}_**

Bakura found himself trapped in the darkness, and as he glanced around, he spotted Ryou running up to him.

The yami gasped and caught the little hikari in an embrace. "Ryou!" he whispered. Ryou smiled and laced his arms around his yami, whispering about how much he had missed him.

Bakura glanced down at Ryou.

"Ryou, ever since what happened in Kul Elna 5000 years ago, I've been horrified of coming back here," he explained. Ryou nodded carefully and listened intently.

"But, in coming back here, I finally have had good memories of stuff that happened. I finally remember the good things about my home," Bakura said with a smile to his hikari.

Ryou nodded slowly.

"I see..." he said. He looked up and locked eyes with his yami. "Then... what about me back in Domino, 'Kura?" Ryou asked.

Almost as soon as he whispered the words, he became transparent and disappeared from Bakura's arms. Bakura gasped and glanced around the darkness, unable to see his hikari.

"Hikari?!" he shouted.

"_When I was with 'Kura... he was the most important person to me. So, why did he abandon me like this?_" Ryou's voice sounded from every area of the darkness.

Bakura glanced up and gasped as he saw two smaller versions of Zorc Necrophades holding his hikari hostage. Ryou had tears streaming down his cheeks, and his clothes were torn badly.

"_'Kura wasn't there to protect me, and so I..._" Ryou's voice trailed off.

"Yadonushi!!" Bakura hollered. Almost immediatly, Bakura felt a dark presence behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and gasped as he saw Zorc standing right behind him.

"You!" he snapped angrily.

Zorc chuckled darkly. "**Does it make you angry, Touzoku Bakura?**" he asked softly. "**If so, then why did you run away to Kul Elna and leave him behind in Domino Japan?**"

Bakura growled as Zorc took Ryou from his two minions and carefully ran his hand (claw?) through Ryou's silver hair. Zorc was the same size as a human in this form, and kept a firm grip on Ryou.

"**If you hold him so close and so protectively, then why weren't you there to protect him?**" he asked.

Bakura growled and felt his shadow magic growing, but there was nothing he could do. He was up against the master of Shadow Magic, and he was totally helpless against him.

He had failed.

He couldn't protect his beloved Ryou...

**{End of 'Kura's Nightmare}**

"No!" Bakura cried, snapping awake. He glanced around and shuddered as he thought back to the nightmare that had haunted his mind, and he closed his eyes tightly and shook.

"W-what a nightmare..." he said.

He glanced over at the passport on his nightstand, narrowed his eyes, and grabbed onto it.

* * *

[Domino City, Japan December 26st, 2009]

Ryou Bakura slowly opened his eyes and glanced over. He was laying on his couch, and his shirt was half un-buttoned, and he found his jeans had been unzipped as well.

He glanced over and smiled softly.

Bakura was laying next to him, asleep as well. His shirt was unbuttoned as well, but his jeans weren't unzipped as Ryou's had been. Ryou smiled softly and leaned against Bakura.

'_This feels like a dream, but it isn't..._' he thought,

Ryou looked up and slowly brought his lips to Bakura's cheek.

'_Bakura came back from Kul Elna just to be with me again,_' he thought, happiness flooding his mind.

Almost as soon as his lips touched his boyfriend's cheek, Bakura's eyes snapped open. He smirked at Ryou, grabed his wrist, and quickly flipped them over so that Ryou was under him.

"Yaa!" Ryou cried as he was flipped, glancing up and seeing Bakura's face merely inches from his own.

Bakura smirked at his boyfriend and locked their hands together, his other hand still holding Ryou's wrist firmly. Bakura chuckled and glanced down at Ryou, whose shirt was wide open, revealing his chest and stomach.

"So, you've resorted to taking advantage of me in my sleep?" he asked with a laugh. Bakura grinned at Ryou like a malicious, evil predator would look at its prey.

"You've become nicely perverted, Hi-ka-ri," he sang.

Ryou blushed violently and struggled underneath his boyfriend. "Y-you perverted lech! Let me go, will ya!?" he squeaked, squirming to try and escape from his yami.

Bakura stared at Ryou for a moment, a serious look on his face. "There's no way I am ever going to let you go again," he told him, leaning down and pressing his lips against Ryou's firmly, yet passionately.

Ryou closed his eyes and allowed the kiss, locking hands with his boyfriend.

'_'Kura, I'm really glad you came back..._' the little hikari thought.

Both yami and hikari knew that there was no place that they would rather be...

* * *

Me: Yay! 'Kura-sama came back for Ryou-chan!

Lucy: That was sweet! I really have no clue what to write about next, so does anyone have a request?

Me: Please review and tell me what you would like to see for another one-shot!


	47. Zorc's Control

**Title**: Zorc's Control

**Genre**: romance, angst

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: [Just a sample from a soon-to-come story.] In order to rule a world when you're dead, you need a body. And Zorc Necrophades, who wants revenge on he who defied him, Bakura, has his crimson eyes set on the thief king's precious hikari. But the only way to possess someone is if they have darkness or sorrow inside them. But with Ryou being so pure, what can Zorc do? Wait until Bakura and Ryou fight, of course. What will Bakura do to save his hikari from Zorc's control, especially when Ryou's newer darker version is much more powerful than he is?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: This is a scene from a story that I will post on deviantart sometime soon!

Me: So please look forward to it and enjoy this!

**_Chapter One: Zorc's Control_**

From the top of the tower, Ryou glanced into the mirror that he had conjured up.

The tower was laced with gold and crimson tapestries, and the walls were made of precious gold-tinted metals. The floor was made of cobblestones, and they were quite elegant.

In the center of the room, right before the throne, which lay at the back, Ryou stood on the middle of the magic symbol he had conjured up on the stone floor.

His appearance has altered drastically since Zorc had placed his influence over him.

Crimson eyes filled with glee and sadistic pleasure as he watched his former beloved struggling against the demons. His lips, painted with black lipstick, drew back to reveal his fanged smirk.

"Ooh, how horrid. How terrible. How _funny_!" Ryou yelled, his voice tinted with evil sadism.

Instead of the innocence in his voice, his tone held something that a femfatal might sound like in a movie. Laced with a sexy tone, as well as a dangerous one that sent off bad news for all around him.

His long white hair had grown even longer, coming to his waist. Most of it was put up into two loose pony-tails near the top of his head, and two clips that looked like crystal daggers held his hair in place.

Ryou's eyes were lines with black and dark red eyeshadow, and his skin seemed a tad lighter than usual.

His hands were on his hips, where the top of a long red and black tapestry-like skirt came billowing past his ankles. His midriff was exposed, but attached to a black and red top that revealed his arms.

On his shoulders was a set of red armor pads that looked spiked and dangerous. His arms were bare up to his elbows, where his forearms were covered by black and red versions of Dark Magician Girl's gloves.

Ryou put his hands on his revealed hips.

"Look at him. Does he truly believe that he can rescue my soul by defeating a few of my lesser minions?" he asked.

An altar behind Ryou with a small red gem stared glowing.

"**It's very futile, Ryou. He does love you, you realize. Therefore, it is of no surprise that he would do anything to get you back,**" a deep voice stated from the gem.

Ryou scoffed.

"Love? What is this emotion you are speaking of, my lord? I do not know of such an emotion," he explained.

The voice snickered. "**Oh, come now, Ryou. You must feel love for me, the man who gave you power and created you into this form,**" the voice said with a laugh.

Ryou turned his attention back to the mirror.

"**Oh, be serious. I do not love you, my Lord Zorc. I am merely eternally loyal to you, and there is nothing more than I can say to you,**" he responded, watching as the thief king attacked the minions.

Ryou smiled evilly and turned to the altar.

"Lord Zorc, permission to go down and witness this battle... _personally_?" he asked with a dark chuckle.

"**Only if your past emotions won't get in the way,**" Zorc responded.

Ryou rolled his crimson eyes. "I surrendered those emotions long ago," he stated. Ryou rose his hand over his head and swirled it above him, closing his eyes softly.

"_All thee who stand in my way, back down and allow me to stand tall and firm. For, in my name, I challenge the beings of light and darkness alike, in the name of his lord Zorc,_" he murmured softly.

Crimson eyes snapped open.

"_Shadow Teleport!_"

The circle surrounding his feet glew bright crimson and slowly started sucking Ryou in. Ryou kept his eyes closed until he was submurged by the ground, and it became solid again.

Once alone, Zorc snickered to himself.

"**He truly is a good minion. But if I wasn't contantly forcing my darkness and evil into him, his love for Bakura woulde cause him to return to his innocent self,**" he said softly.

* * *

Bakura gasped and slunk to his knees as the last of Zorc's minions slid to the floor, dead. He wiped blood from his face and panted heavily, his body shuddering with weakness.

The yami glanced up and watched as the creatures rose from the ground, another whole army coming.

"Dammit. There's no end to them," he growled.

Almost instantly, the countless minions backed down and bowed their heads in respect. Bakura glanced up and around, hearing a small snicker come from behind him.

"Oh, my. You've killed all my minions? Not bad, Bakura. But that's really all you've got, isn't it?" a voice said softly.

It sounded familiar somehow, and then a small giggling laugh followed. But there was an evil tone in the laugh. Bakura raised his head and glanced over at the person who had caused the laugh.

Standing a few feet from him was a male, possibly 18 or 19 years old. The boy had waist length spiked white hair put into two loose pigtails. His eyes were crimson, filled with sadistic rage.

The boy was wearing black and red armor-like clothing that revealed his midriff and the bottom was like a long skirt. On his hands were gloves similar to the Dark Magician Girls', only red and black.

"Ryou..." Bakura whispered in utter shock and in a broken tone.

"Poor little Thief King..." Ryou said, his hand resting on his hip.

He slowly released his hand from his hip and started walking towards the silverette slowly, his hips swaying slightly to the side each time he took a step forwards.

"Weak and lonely Thief King. I've never seen you so weak, before, Thief King. But that's really only because of the state my soul is in now, isn't that correct?" Ryou smirked..

Bakura stared as his darkness-possessed beloved smirked even more

"But... there is one good thing about your pathetic self..." the evil-possessed hikari stated, his scarlet eyes flashing.

Bakura glanced over at Ryou in slight confusion. The former hikari then slammed his foot forward so it hit Bakura's back, making him crash to the ground on his stomach.

Ryou's foot remained resting on Bakura's head, pressing down.

"Your weak and pain-covered face, Thief King!! It's so disgusting, pitiful, and pathetic... and I love it!!" Ryou shouted with insanity in his voice, laughing loudly.

Bakura groaned in pain before looking at Ryou with desperation in his eyes.

"Ryou... Hikari! P-please... try to remember your true feelings... Please remember..." the silverette groaned, his energy and his will power fading quickly.

Ryou sneered slightly before his lips curled into a smirk.

"True feelings..." he whispered before stepping off of the silverette. He then snickered before throwing his head back and started laughing hysterically in a manor that reminded Bakura of himself when he was evil.

Bakura sat up on his elbows weakly before looking at the dark hikari, whose foot back been taken from his back.

"Regain... your... true self... Please!" he yelled, reaching for the hikari.

It was desperate and totally against how he would normally act, but it didn't matter. Bakura would do anything to get Ryou to turn back to normal. Hell, he'd even become the uke!

Ryou's bright scarlet eyes widened as Bakura reached for him, and a sudden burst of energy sent Bakura flying back and crashing against the stone wall with a grunt of pain.

The silverette then sunk to the ground in pain.

"What are my true feelings?" Ryou cackled as he advanced towards the yami.

Bakura remained silent as Ryou stopped in front of him, his crimson eyes narrowed evilly. "What is my true self? What do you know about me? How do you know that this isn't my true self!?" he cackled loudly.

"I am loyal to the darkness, and detest the light from the bottom of my heart. This _is_ my true self!! This is who I really am, Bakura! I really am an agent of the darkness! A shadow creature!" the hikari hollered in rage.

Bakura whimpered and looked over at Ryou with a sad smile on his lips.

"D-don't worry, Hikari-love. I-I'm gonna turn you back to your real self..." he whispered in a weak tone. Ryou smirked before blasting Bakura with a stream of energy.

The silverette flew back and smashed against a wall, grunting in pain.

"What are you gonna do!?" Ryou hollered, throwing Bakura against the stone wall once again. Bakura screamed out in pure pain as his body thwacking against the walls.

"Scream for me!? Pray for me to turn back to normal!?" the dark-tainted hikari hollered, throwing Bakura to the ground. Bakura twitched slightly, his face twisted up in pain.

Ryou smirked and laughed lightly, placing his hand upon his hip.

"That's right, Bakura. Ask _Ra_ for help..." the former hikari said, stepping forward. Bakura slowly started pushing himself up off the ground, having a hard time doing so.

Ryou took the opportunity to try and break the yami's will.

"If you believed in Ra so often, then why don't you call for him?" the hikari asked. He then glared at the silvernette and then clenched his teeth and his fists.

"He can't help you! No, Thief King, he _won't_ help you! You can cry and scream for him all you want, but he will never answer you!!" Ryou screamed, his rage taking over him.

Bakura finally sat up.

"Ryou, my hikari... did our love really mean nothing to you?" the silverette asked.

Ryou reeled back slightly. "What!?" he yelled.

Bakura trembled weakly before pressing the question further onto the possessed hikari standing before him. Maybe if he... got his hikari to understand, he might return to the good side.

He might have a chance, so it was worth a shot!

"Did our love mean nothing? Do you truly hate me enough for what happened that you'd let yourself be taken over by darkness and hate?" the thief king asked, not noticing Ryou's trembling.

The silver haired hikari who was tainted with darkness and sorrow shivered, head lowered slightly.

"Shut up..." he whispered.

Bakura sat up slightly more, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body as he did so.

"Did what happen truly hurt your heart so much that you want me dead? Was that little misunderstanding enough to make you hate me and tery to slay me?!" the yami yelled, sadness and sorrow filling his voice.

"Shut up!" Ryou yelled in an attempt to silence the yami before him.

But the former thief king just kept on speaking, determined to get Ryou back to his former self. And if this was the only way to bring him back, then so be it.

"That was a misunderstanding! We have to put it behind us! Ryou, that argument meant nothing! It wasn't worth being possessed over!" Bakura said, standing up weakly, wobbling a little as he did so.

Ryou bit his lower lip and hung his head.

"Shut up... Shut up..." he said, his teeth grit and his eyes covered by his hair. His body was trembling, his long silver hair fluttering slightly as his body twitched.

"SHUT UP!!" Ryou suddenly shouted, sending waves of energy smashing into the walls, shattering them.

He then stepped back and glared at Bakura in pure rage.

"I'm impressed that you could say all of that! After all, the one who started the whole damn fight was..." Ryou then glared a deadly look at the silverette standing at least 20 feet from him.

"You, Thief King!!" he hollered loudly.

Ryou's eyes narrowed in anger as he trembled slightly, remembering what he was saying to the silverette.

"The one who thought I was cheating was you! The one who hit me was you! The one who left me because I was a "cheating whore" was you If that isn't enough to cause me turn evil, what is?!" the hikari yelled, his wings flapping angrily.

Bakura gasped at the possessed boy's words.

"It's your fault I am like this! And now... now you can't do anything! I love the darkness. No, love doesn't exist! I breathe the darkness. I am the darkness! You can do nothing, Thief King, nothing!!" Ryou screamed.

Ryou turned away from Bakura and nodded to his minions.

"Kill him once I am done. If he kills you all and survives, just let him come to me. I'll avenge you all then," he said. The minions nodded and waited until Ryou started to leave.

Bakura rose to his feet and smiled softly at Ryou.

"I love you, my hikari. I will get you back, no matter what..." he whispered weakly.

Ryou started teleporting and closed his eyes softly. "I look forward to seeing if you can, Thief King," he whispered carefully, fully vanishing from the room, leaving Bakura behind.

Bakura sighed and turned to the minions, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's go. I'm ready to kill some monsters!" he yelled.

* * *

Me: Oh no! Ryou's still evil, but fear not, I shall write this story soon and you can read it to find out what happened!

Lucy: Please review nicely!

Me: Thank you all and please review nicely or not at all!


	48. Zorc's Planet Hell

**Title**: Zorc's Planet Hell

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language and some blood

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Zorc Necrophades, the Lord of Darkness, had captured Ryou and has given Bakura a choice: Join back with him or risk losing his hikari to the darkness. Which will Bakura choose? And will Ryou be able to save him once he's made his choice?

Me: Okay! Here is the next chapter!

Lucy: We got the idea while listening to "Planet Hell" by Nightwish! We got the idea while listening to that, so that is the song that goes along with this story!

Me: We recommend checking it out!

Louis: Yeah!

Lucy: Oh, and for all of you who do not know, this is my cousin, Louis Maxwell Ponce de Leon, who came to visit us. He's a huge yaoi fan boy, and he's here to comment on the pairings!

Louis: Hey, miina!

Me: Please enjoy this story!

**_Chapter One: Zorc's Planet Hell_**

Ryou wondered how this had happened.

The last thing he remembered, he had been laying on the couch in his house, talking to the Spirit of the Sennen Ring, Bakura Touzoku. Bakura did have his own body, but he and Ryou had recently learned how to use their mindlink.

The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by darkness, and when he awoke, he was hanging from a giant wall in the Shadow Realm, his wrists bound by thick black chains holding him in place.

He thought back to the feeling of absolute coldness that had surrounded him, and it made him terrified.

Ryou glanced down and spotted Bakura standing on the checked ground that was down before him. Bakura was glaring at another figure standing of the opposite side of the room.

It was a demon.

But not just any demon.

This demon was huge and black, like the night sky, and his eyes were piercing red. His lipless mouth was pulling into a constant smirk, revealing giant needle-like fangs. Two giant leathery wings came from its back, and two giant horns came from the sides of its head.

The Lord of Darkness, the creator of the Shadow Realm.

Zorc Necrophades.

From his area on the ground, Bakura glanced to his right, spotting his hikari, who was hanging from his wrists on the wall to his right. Bakura narrowed his eyes and glared at Zorc.

"Care to explain why my beloved hikari is here?" he snarled.

Zorc smirked and turned towards Ryou.

"**_I needed a little... motivation for you, Thief King. As if you'd listen to my deal without a hostage,_**" he explained in a calm tone. He turned towards Ryou and reached forward with his claw.

His claw touched Ryou's chest, and then carefully traced upward. He put his claw under Ryou's chin and lifted the hikari's face up so that they locked eyes for a few moments.

Zorc smirked.

"**_He truly is quite a prize, don't you think, Thief King? A beautiful diamond plunged into the sands of Egypt. Kinda reminds me of Re(1), don't you agree, Thief King?_**" Zorc asked with a wicked smirk.

Bakura growled and him, a hurt look flashing across his face.

"Don't you ever mention him! You're the one who took him away from me in the first place!" he snapped angrily.

Zorc smirked and glanced at Ryou. He ran his claw over the boy's lip, ever so carefully, since he was so much larger than the young chained silverette. He smirked at Ryou's scared expression.

"**_And I imagine I am about to take him away from you once again, Thief King_**," Zorc whispered.

He brought his claw down to Ryou's chest and pressed down right about where hie heart was. Ryou cried out weakly as the tip of the sharp claw pressed against his chest, at the ready to kill him.

"Get your hands off of him, you sick _fuck_!" Bakura snapped.

Zorc glanced over at the yami and smirked, bringing his claw away from the hikari. He cast one crimson glance at the hikari once again before turning his full attention to Bakura.

"**_You want him to be set free? Then all you have to do is agree to my terms,_**" the dark god said.

Bakura growled at him, but upon taking a look at his hikari, who had reverted to laying limply from his prison on the wall with his eyes closed in exhaustion, Bakura backed down.

"What are your terms?" he asked.

Zorc smirked and glanced over at Ryou. Ryou gave Zorc a weak and exhausted look, and he tried to protest against Bakura's actions. But because of the darkness binding him, he couldn't do anything.

"**_My terms are actually very doable, Thief King. You were originally mine, so I merely wish for you back,_**" Zorc said with a loud growl. The former thief king stared at Zorc in shock.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"**_You heard me, Thief. I want you to join with me. You were probably the best piece of work that I ever did. No one had more depression, more angst within their soul than you. It was a wonderful nest, and you were so obidient,_**" Zorc explained.

He turned towards Ryou and carefully brought his claw under Ryou's chin.

He tilted Ryou's head to the side and smiled at him in a manor that only the god of the darkness could manage. He turned to Bakura and brought his face closer to Ryou's, his teeth about the same size as the young hikari.

"**_But when you met Re all those years ago, your loyalty wavered,_**" he said with a snicker.

Bakura growled, his eyes flashing with a look of pain.

"Stop bringing Re into this..." he growled out. Zorc smirked and turned back to Ryou, locking eyes with him. Ryou was powerless and weak under the gaze, and he didn't even look scared. He just looked exhausted.

"**_If I am correct, Re fell to the darkness so quickly that he didn't even last a whole week with it in fecting him, am I correct?_**" Zorc asked, turning towards Bakura.

Bakura growled again at the mention of Re, but all he could do was lower his head and listen weakly.

After all, Zorc held Ryou's life in his hands.

"**_You were torn apart when Re gave himself up for you. The darkness was simply too much for a light like him to endure. But this version of Re seems... much stronger to the darkness,_**" Zorc said, looking at Ryou.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Bakura snapped, his vision going bright red with rage. "I swear to Ra and all the other gods, if you so much as _touch_ him one more time-!!"

Zorc turned towards Bakura with a sadistic look in his crimson eyes.

"**_You're getting your old fire back, Bakura. It's just a shame that it's being aimed at me,_**" the dark god said, taking his claw away from Ryou's body and turning fully towards Bakura.

"**_Now, Theif King. Choose,_**" Zorc said.

Bakura was silent, thinking over what he was going to do. He was not going to risk Ryou's life, but if he turned to Zorc's side, what was preventing Zorc from making him slay Ryou?

Zorc snickered when he saw Bakura hesitate.

"**_I see you're having some trouble deciding. I'll give you two minutes. If you have no choice by then, I'll slay Re's reincarnation right here and now, and you'll lose him for a second time because of the darkness,_**" Zorc said.

Bakura felt his heart skip a few beats, and he remembered nearly 5000 years ago when Zorc's darkness had infected the one that he had fallen in love with.

Ryou's past life, Re.

He remembered holding Re in his arms as the boy told him his last words, telling Bakura not to give in to the darkness, before he passed on. He remembered how cold Re had felt, and knew it was a feeling he never wanted to feel again.

Bakura closed his eyes.

"If I go with you, you have to swear that Ryou will not be hurt," he whispered.

Zorc stared at Bakura and nodded.

"**_Since you seem to be going peacefully, then I shall allow your beloved little Ryou to leave here unharmed,_**" he promised, his eyes displaying no signs of lying.

Bakura nodded and turned to Zorc.

"Then I am your agent of darkness again," he told the god of the darkness.

Zorc snickered before cackling insanely. He turned towards Bakura and raised his hands into the air, a dark magic spell forming within his thick clawed black palms.

"No... 'Kura, don't..." Ryou whispered weakly.

Bakura turned to face Ryou and mouthed 'I Love You' to the young silverette before the darkness snaked around him. He cried out as it fused with him, reawakening his old power of torture that he had made dorment when he fell for Ryou.

Finally, his shouts of agony became roars of anger, fear, pain, and all negative emotions that he had felt back in Kul Elna when his family and friends had been murdered.

* * *

When Ryou awoke moments later, he found himself sprawled out on the ground weakly.

He glanced up and around and saw that he was still in the Shadow Realm where Bakura and Zorc had been, but he was back on the ground, and the chains on his wrists were gone.

Ryou glanced up and looked around for Bakura once his memories of Bakura being taken over by the darkness came back to him.

Ryou scanned around until he spotted Bakura a bit ahead of him, but his heart hurt just looking at the silverette that he loved. Bakura had been taken over completely by the darkness.

He looked about the same, but his lips were drawn back into a smirk, and his eyes were completely crimson.

Ryou gasped.

"'Kura!" he cried, instantly to his feet. He dashed for the silverette and went before him.

Bakura was so out of it, consumed by the darkness that he didn't even see Ryou standing before him. Ryou stared up at the silverette and noticed that Bakura was so overtaken that he couldn't even speak.

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist and brought himself close to the silverette.

"'Kura! Snap out of it! Please!" he begged, at the point of tears.

Ryou opened his eyes and glanced up at Bakura, who was still deeply taken over by the darkness. Ryou could hear Zorc snickering behind him, coming up from his spot in the Shadow Realm.

"**_It's useless, Re's Reincarnation. Bakura is too far into the darkness,_**" Zorc taunted.

Ryou turned and glared at Zorc.

"Shut your mouth, you lame excuse for a god with a dragon for a dick!" he snapped angrily. Zorc was instantly quiet, muttering about how this hikari had spunk and fire in him.

Ryou turned his attention from Zorc back to Bakura.

He stared up at his yami and felt tears burning his eyes when he thought that Bakura wasn't ever going to come back. He slowly brought himself up, knowing that he had to do something.

Ryou brought his lips up slowly, closing his eyes as he pressed them against Bakura's lips, feeling that the only way to bring Bakura was to remind him why he had given up on the darkness.

The thief king found himself surrounded by darkness. Darkness so familiar that it no longer caused him any fear, as it had when he was a young child being taken over.

Bakura sat in the darkness, his knees brought to his chest.

"Re... When I lost you 5000 years ago, I blamed myself for letting it happen. It was all my fault. I have no reason to live," Bakura whispered to himself, looking down at his feet.

Before him, he spotted Re laying before him on his back, his hand resting over his stomach, his other hand limply by his side.

Re's white hair was splattered with blood, and his chest was torn open, right where his heart was. There was a large bite wound in his side, and his mocha skin was very pale.

But despite all the blood and the wounds, Re's face was not that of pain or agony or even regret. No, his expression was one of peace and calm, as if he passed on painlessly.

In fact, if not for the blood, Bakura would have thought Re was asleep.

"I have no more reason to continue on. I have already lost everything that I can to the darkness," Bakura thought quietly.

From the darkness in his mind, Bakura could feel a warm light come from behind him. He felt the darkness light up, and a feeling that made Bakura think of hope came into his mind.

"_Bakura! Stop moping around! I forgave you 5000 years ago! Now, stop crying about it and snap back to who you really are before you lose someone else dear to you to the darkness! You have not lost everything! Hurry before you lose Ryou to the darkness as well!_"

Bakura gasped at the sound of Re's voice calling him from the darkness.

He glanced down at his feet and gasped when he spotted Re's wounded and dead body laying before him. It was no longer the image of the man Bakura had fallen in love with in ancient Egypt.

It was now Ryou, the hikari that Bakura had fallen in love with 5000 years after Re's death.

"N-no..." Bakura whispered, eyes wide with horror. "N-no! Not again!" he yelled. He covered his ears and shut out the darkn thoughts that told him to stay with the darkness.

"I will never surrender to the darkness! I will never lose another lover to the darkness ever again!" Bakura yelled.

He could feel the darkness retreating, and he remembered his hikari. He could feel the darkness losing its hold on him, and he finally snapped out of his possessed state.

Bakura opened his eyes and glanced around. He could feel Ryou still keeping his lips pressed against his own. Bakura looked down at his hikari with warm, loving eyes.

'_Ryou..._' he thought before pressing his lips against Ryou's and kissing back.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss slowly, glancing up at one another. Ryou was the first one to break the silence after a few moments of just staring at one another.

"'K-Kura? Are you okay now?" he asked softly.

"Ryou," Bakura whispered, drawing the hikari as close to his body as he could get him. "What did you think you were doing? I could have really hurt you when I was like that," Bakura whispered.

Ryou nodded slowly against Bakura's chest and held him back, whispering his thanks that his yami was back to normal. Bakura sighed and brought his lips down to Ryou's ear.

"I'll never give in to the darkness. I'm going to stay just the way I am, just for you," he whispered.

Ryou nodded slowly and kept a firm hold on his yami, as if Bakura were going to vanish into thin air if Ryou wasn't holding him firmly around the waist, keeping him in his arms.

Bakura turned towards Zorc, still keeping Ryou against his chest by holding him still with one arm.

"Okay, Zorc-_sama_," Bakura spat. "You better start saying your fucking prayers. Because I am going to make you fucking wish you had never messed with my hikari."

Zorc narrowed his crimson eyes at Bakura and snickered.

"**_So, you're protecting Re once again,_**" he said with a soft, wicked chuckle. Bakura narrowed his eyes at his former boss and tightened his one armed grip around his hikari.

"He's not Re. I fell in love with Ryou long before I ever knew he was Re's reincarnation, and it doesn't change the fact that Ryou is who he is," the yami told his former boss.

Usuing his shadow magic, Bakura summoned up a sword from the air and held it protectively in front of himself and Ryou. He leaned down to whisper in Ryou's ear.

"Hold onto me so you don't get hurt," he whispered.

Ryou complied and clung to his beloved yami tightly, staring at Zorc in terror.

Bakura pointed the sword at Zorc and narrowed his eyes at him. Zorc glanced down at the sword and chuckled darkly, shaking the ground where the yami and hikari stood.

"**_Your powers come from me, Thief King. They can not defeat me,_**" he said.

Bakura smirked victoriously. "Yes, but you forget that I have a being of light right by my side," he said with a snicker. Zorc's eyes doubled in horror as he glanced over at Ryou.

"I have been given a weapon to be used in your destruction. Any last words?" Bakura asked. Zorc glanced up at Bakura with a blank look on his giant demonic face.

"**_I'm royally fucked, aren't I?_**" he asked in a simple voice.

"Straight up," Bakura responded.

The sword glew bright yellow and black, and the two energies mixed as they surged towards the god of darkness. Zorc roared out in anger, but did not bother to block it with his magic.

The mixture of darkness and light surrounded the god of darkness, and he was slowly taken over. Finally, the light and darkness tore the god apart, and Zorc became no more.

Bakura sighed and glanced down at Ryou, who was laying still against his chest, eyes closed as if he were asleep.

Bakura felt for his life force, and was thankful when he found that Ryou was still alive and all right. He looked down at his lover with a soft smile and placed his other hand around Ryou's waist.

"I suppose I need to thank the gods for reincarnating you, but I would have loved you even if you were not Re's reincarnation," Bakura whispered to the sleeping hikari.

* * *

Me: Yes! 'Kura is back from the darkness, and he's staying with Ryou! (1) The Egyptian name I gave to Ryou in his past life. The rest of the ones that I am going to use for a fic taking place in ancient Egypt are on my profile.

Lucy: That was so sweet!

Louis: I agree! These two are perfect for one another! And whenever Bakura says that Ryou is just a tool to him in the anime, my instant response is, "Bullshit he is! You are so in love with him, it would put the Pharaoh to shame!"

Lucy: True that, cousin!

Louis: Okay, miina! Please look forward to our next one-shot! We're thinking of having Ryou have a family reunion on the beach so that you can meet all of his family members (or at least most of them)!

Me: Please review nicely! Remember, the review button is your friend!


	49. Thank God

**Title**: Thank God

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Several years after finally gaining his own body, Bakura is forced to go back to the afterlife and become the god of winter. But in doing so, he has to leave Ryou. But he is allowed to grant Ryou one wish under the guise of his god form. But Ryou tells Bakura that he doesn't believe in gods, and if they really exist, then he wants Bakura back. What will the others gods do?

Me: Hello, everyone! Thank you all for coming to celebrate my 49th (recently 50th) one-shot! It's not the best, but I tried!

Lucy: We're going to do one with Ryou's family reunion soon!

Me: But I wanted to do this one since it's so close to Thanksgiving, even though this is a Christmas fic. I have always wanted to do another one, so here I go!

Louis: We sincerly hope you guys enjoy this one!

Lucy: Yeah!

Me: Please enjoy our 49th one-shot!

**_Chapter One: Thank God_**

[9:56 PM December 24th Domino City, Japan]

December 24th.

Christmas Eve.

For the people of Domino, snow wasn't very common. But for some reason, the god who governs over frozen water decided to give the people of Domino a white coating over their city.

The temperature had dropped a good amount, and everyone was either inside with their lovers or their family, curled up together, watching whatever was on TV, or just sitting with one another.

Bakura Touzoku, however, was sitting in his bedroom that he shared with his hikari, looking out the window.

Lately, the yami had been feeling a tug at the back of his mind, and lately he'd been hearing the gods calling for him. He wasn't sure quite why, but for some reason, they wanted him back.

But he didn't want to return to the afterlife!

Bakura had come to conclusion that he was needed by his hikari's side and nowhere else but! He even yelled at Hathor when she came to take him away one night, but all that did was get him a slap from the goddess of love and childbirth.

Bakura now found himself sitting on the end of the bed, his head in his hands.

He tried thinking of any way to side step the gods, but that only contradicted itself. They were gods. They could stop the flow of time with a snap of their fingers if they willed it.

Bakura sighed and turned towards the other side of the bed. His eyes traveled down the comforter to a young figure laying still and silent under the covers to keep warm.

Bakura frowned and reached over, brushing a stray strand of hair from Ryou's face.

"How can the gods ask me to just leave him like this?" he murmured aloud. As if to give an answer, Ryou groaned softly and shifted, looking uncomfortable before settling down again.

Bakura sighed and stood up, hearing the bed creak slightly.

He had not told Ryou.

He hadn't spoke of his talks with the gods, or the dreams he had been having. Bakura said nothing to his lover about any of it, for fear that Ryou would react in a bad way.

Bakura reached into the closet and put on a black longsleeve shirt, taking out the white snow jacket that Ryou had bought for him a short while back in the day. He took out a purple hat that covered his ears with two long strings dangling from it.

Bakura put on the coat and hat silently, then slipped on a pair of black pants and a pair of purple boots. Once he was all dressed, he turned towards his lover and sighed.

He strode over to the boy carefully, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek quickly, as to not wake him up.

Ryou shifted uncomfortably again before settling, mumbling in is sleep.

Bakura smiled softly, turning towards the door and making his way out into the hallway. He was quick as he made his way down the stairs and down into the living room.

Bakura glanced back to see if Ryou had followed him, which he hadn't.

Bakura sighed and opened the door slowly. He carefully stepped out into the snow covered land, closing the door behind him. He glanced up at the house once again and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Bakura quickly took off down the snowy sidewalk, heading towards the park. He was there in an instant, and once he entered it, he could feel a dark prescence pushing down on him.

Bakura glanced over and nodded slowly.

"Greetings, my gods," he whispered.

Standing behind Bakura was human-sized versions of Osiris, Ra, Horus, Hathor, and Thoth. Each of them seemed to be giving Bakura a sympathetic look, frowning and trying to make him feel better.

Osiris stepped forward.

"Bakura, I am sorry. But we need a god of winter, and you are the one who has been selected," he told the former thief king.

Bakura nodded slowly and turned to the gods. "Is this it? Will Ryou just awaken and find me gone?" he asked. Osiris nodded. "That's not okay! I can't let him do that! I can't!" Bakura said.

Hathor stepped forward and brushed Bakura's bangs out of his face.

"Dearie, you have no choice," she whispered.

Bakura frowned and lowered his head. "I-I know, but... But I can't just let Ryou wake up and see that I have left!" he said. He could feel tears burning his eyes, but none fell.

Osiris was silent before letting out a small sigh.

"There is something we can do for you, then..." he whispered. Bakura perked up. Osiris smiled sadly. "You can not tell Ryou who you are, but you can grant him one wish," he explained.

Bakura stared at the gods and sighed.

What was he going to do?

[10:43 PM in Domino Park]

Bakura stalked down the snow-covered sidewalk, carefully moving around anything that happened to be in his way. His footprints were not visible in the falling snow, making it seem as if he had never existed.

The gods had changed his appearance.

His hair now fell to his shoulders, and it was a dark purple. It was a wig, but it was pretty convincing, and no one would ever know that it was not his real hair or his real hair color. He was wearing bright red color contacts, and he was dressed in all black.

Bakura stopped and glanced up, spotting someone standing in the middle of the sidewalk with his back to Bakura, standing between two benches on opposite sides from each other.

The person was dressed in a brown coat that came to his knees, a pair of gray jeans, sneakers, and an indigo hat that matched the purple one Bakura had been wearing moments ago.

The person was young, not a day older than seventeen, eighteen at the most, and his white hair stuck out from the back of the hat, falling to the middle of his back. He was looking down at the ground.

'_Ryou..._' Bakura thought sadly.

He cleared his throat. "Ryou Bakura," he called softly.

Ryou tensed up at the call of his name. Bakura knew that Ryou was very jumpy, especially when he was on the streets all alone. Bakura knew to expect this, since Ryou was often the victim of perverts and lame pick-up attempts because of his feminine appearance.

Ryou slowly glanced over his shoulder, and Bakura could see that his eyes were rimmed with red. Bakura felt his heart constrict, and it was all he could do not to cry with Ryou.

"What do you want?" Ryou asked softly.

Bakura sighed softly. '_I want to hold you and let you know that I am right here, but I can't..._' he thought sadly. Putting on a fake smile, Bakura made a reach for the young silverette.

"I am here to grant you a wish," Bakura said quietly.

Ryou was silent for a good few seconds before answering.

"Grant me a wish? And how exactly do you expect to do that?" he asked, his voice soft and depressed. He sounded like he did when Bakura was leaving for the afterlife, only he wasn't sobbing hysterically this time.

He just sounded... dead inside. As if his heart had died.

"I am a god," Bakura said.

Ryou kept his silence again for what felt like hours. The snow was falling softly around him, and Bakura thought he could hear soft sobs coming from his poor little hikari.

"Sorry," Ryou said suddenly. "But I do not believe in the gods, or anything close to a God," he whispered.

Bakura stared at Ryou in disbelief.

_'No way! There is just no way that's possible! __Ryou's one of the most religious people I know! There's no way that he'd just... surrender his faith like it was nothing to him!_' he thought.

"Why?" he asked.

Ryou glanced over, tears leaking down his cheeks. "I can't believe in gods that would do such a thing like this," he whispered. "I can not believe in those who would take 'Kura from me."

Bakura frowned. "Oh, Ryou..." he whispered.

Ryou turned and stared at him with wet eyes. "So, if you truly are a god... No, if there is even such thing as gods, then all I wish is that Bakura will come back to me..." he whispered.

Ignoring whatever Bakura said or did, Ryou took off slowly, keeping his lowered, humming a sad tune under his breath.

Bakura stood and watched as Ryou started to leave, and despite his best efforts to try and dash after him, to reassure the young silverette hikari that he was still here, he couldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry," Bakura whispered under his breath.

Keeping his own head lowered, Bakura turned and made his way back to where the gods were, trying to ignore the tears that streamed from his contact-colored eyes down his cheeks.

Bakura was depressed.

Whenever he thought about being a god, he thought it would be fun.

He had imagined being able to do anything that you wanted without having to worry about being caught, scolded, or anything. He had imagined that it would be fun, having such strong magic.

But he was too depressed to enjoy it.

He had been in the afterlife for only about an hour, and he was already hating it.

He missed Ryou, he missed being in the same house as his hikari, he missed everyone else, and as much as he hated admitting it outloud, he even missed the Pharaoh.

"Bakura?" Ma'at asked, walking next to the new god.

Bakura sighed and glanced away from her. He had long since regained his normal appearance, having removed the wig, the contacts, and the black clothing they had given him.

Ma'at frowned.

"Bakura..." she whispered. She had seen Bakura as her child, in a way, even if he was rude, snapped at her, and always disrespected her and her ways back in ancient Egypt.

Ma'at turned to Osiris and frowned, eyes filled with sorrow.

Osiris glanced over to Hathor, who was the goddess of love. Hathor, like usual, was dressed in thick red ropes, sporting her half animal-half human appearance, staring at Bakura with a frown.

"The poor thing's heartbroken..." Hathor said to Osiris, softly so Bakura couldn't hear.

Osiris glanced over at the new god and sighed. He knew that it was a mistake, but Bakura had been selected, and there really wasn't anything that he could do to change it-

Osiris stopped and smiled softly.

He went to Bakura and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bakura slowly glanced up and locked sad eyes with the god of the afterlife. Osiris flashed Bakura a small grin.

"Perhaps... we don't need a god for winter, after all..." he whispered.

Bakura stared at Osiris in silence, his eyes widening. The silverette yami smiled softly and nodded carefully, not sure of what to say to show his thanks to the god of death.

[11:57 PM in Domino Park]

Ryou glanced at the clock above the fountain in silence.

Christmas was only three minutes away.

Ryou had given up searching for Bakura half an hour ago, and now, he was just standing in the park, watching the clock with tear-filled green eyes, his heart weighing a ton.

"I guess... I'll be all alone this Christmas," Ryou whispered.

The cold ground crunched beneath a pair of familiar boots, but Ryou didn't look up. He knew those strides belonged to someone, but he was not sure who it belonged to.

The crunching stopped just behind him, and Ryou could feel someone's warm breath near the back of his neck.

"I don't think you'll be alone," a voice breathed.

Ryou tensed up and shuddered, his eyes wide in horror. There was just no way. This was just someone's idea of a trick. Ryou shook his head and sobbed softly, not wanting to turn.

Ryou felt the person snake his arms around his waist and draw him against a warm, familiar chest. Ryou shuddered and sobbed quietly, shaking his head slowly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Ryou?" Bakura (Ryou now knew who he was) asked softly.

Ryou spun around and buried his chest into Bakura's chest. He sobbed softly and wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist, brining him as close as he could, eyes closed.

"Thank God..." he whispered.

Bakura gently wrapped his arms around Ryou, happy that his lover had his faith back. He cradled Ryou as close as he could, keeping his eyes closed, as his lover did.

"I'm right here. Merry Christmas, Ryou..." Bakura breathed.

* * *

Me: Yes! The gods allowed Bakura to come back and stay with Ryou!

Lucy: And Ryou believes in God and the other gods as well!

Louis: We think we did a good job on this one shot, because we tried to make it as fluffy and as detailed as we could do! Please let us know how we did, miina!

Lucy: We'd like to know! Thanks for sticking with us through 49 one shots and there are more to come!

Me: So please enjoy them! Please review!


	50. Don't Give Up

**Title**: Don't Give Up

**Genre**: romance, drama

**Rating**: T for language and blood

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Ryou drinks poision because he can't be with Bakura, his one and only lover. But when Bakura finds out, he's out for revenge on the man who caused Ryou to end his life. But is Ryou truly dead?

Me: Next chapter! Thanks for coming to reas out 50th one-shot! It's a big honor for us!

Lucy: Got the idea a while ago and then worked on it after watching the Princess Bride!

Me: Please enjoy it XD

Louis: Chapter start!

**_Chapter One: Don't Give Up_**

Ryou Bakura stood by the window of the tower he was in, staring out at the setting sun with a blank look. The wind that slowly blew in ruffled his long white hair, letting it fall into place around his shoulders.

The young silverette glanced down at the cup before him with black liquid within.

He sighed and brought the cup to his lips.

"If I can not be with my beloved, then I shall join him in the afterlife. Bakura, wait for," Ryou breathed softly, dipping the cup back and swallowing the liquid in one swift gulp.

The liquid was disgusting, and Ryou shuddered as it slid down his throat. Tears spiked his eyes, and he allowed the poison to make its way into his body, settling in his stomach.

Merely moments later, Ryou felt his vision go fuzzy, and his hand flew to his forehead.

The silverette stumbled a bit, his knees knocking together weakly. He glanced up and could see the bed merely inches from him. He allowed himself to stumble and sit upon it.

"B-Bakura... I'll join you in Heaven very soon..." Ryou breathed quietly.

Giving the poison a good few moments to work its magic on him, Ryou moaned weakly and fell back against the bed, going limp as he drew in his last breath of oxygen.

And allowed the Grim Reaper to claim his soul.

* * *

The pirate king dashed up the stairs of the tower, eyes full of determination as he dashed for the top. Purple eyes filled with anger at the thought of the sorrow those royals had put his lover through.

Ryou, his Ryou, had been kidnapped from him.

The pirate king, given the name of Bakura at the time of birth, had sworn revenge on those who stole his lover from him.

To make matters worse, those people had lied to Ryou and told him that Bakura was dead. Bakura could only imagine the sorrow that Ryou was feeling when he had found out.

Bakura grabbed the door handle and tore the door open. "Ryou!" he cried into the room, eyes darting around to catch a glimpse of his beloved. His heart almost stopped when he spotted the figure laying on the bed.

Bakura could tell that Ryou was dead.

His skin was paler than normal, and the limp way that he was laying against the bed proved it. His lips were parted ever so slightly, and his eyes were closed softly, and if he weren't as pale as ash, then he would have believed Ryou to be sleeping.

"R-Ryou?" Bakura asked softly. His lover didn't stir at the call of his name, as Bakura had feared.

The pirate king dashed for his lover and dropped on the bed next to him. He laced his arms around Ryou's back and waist and brought him up into his arms, gently, staring down at him.

"Oh, Ryou, what have you done to yourself?" Bakura whispered softly.

He gently touched Ryou's lips and could still feel the black liquid on them. Bakura gasped and frowned down at Ryou, blinking back tears that filled his pale purple eyes.

"Poison. You drunk poison, my beloved. Why?" he asked softly.

Bakura wrapped his arms tightly around his beloved and cradled him close, trying to keep his tears from falling. He slowly rocked Ryou gently in his arms, burying his head into Ryou's hair, letting one small stream of tears fall down his cheek.

"How sad," a voice breathed softly.

Bakura sat up and glanced over his shoulder, eyes wide with anger.

Standing in the doorway was Dartz, the prince who had kidnapped Ryou from him. Bakura narrowed his eyes and gently laid Ryou on the bed, brushing a stray strand of hair from his face and turning to face Dartz.

Dartz slowly removed his sword and aimed it at Bakura.

"First things first, to the death," the green-haired prince said, pointing the tip of the thin sword at the pirate king. Bakura narrowed his purple eyes at the prince.

"No. To the pain(1)," Bakura hissed.

Dartz blinked innocently. "I don't think I'm quite familiar with that phrase," he said, lowering the tip of the sword down to aim it at Bakura's heart, eyes watching him carefully.

Bakura sneered from his place on the other side of the small square room.

"I'll explain and I'll use small words so that you'll be sure to understand, you warthog faced buffoon," he snapped, a growl escaping his soft pale lips. Dartz narrowed his eyes at the pirate.

"That may be the first time in my life a man has dared insult me in that way," he said.

"It won't be the last, my friend, I can assure you," Bakura said. "To the pain means that the first thing you will lose will beyour feet below your ankles. Then your hands at the wrists. Next your nose."

"And then my tongue I suppose," Dartz said, rolling his discolored eyes. "I was a fool to let you live when I took Ryou to make him marry me. A mistake I don't mean to duplicate tonight."

"I wasn't finished. The next thing you will lose will be your left eye followed by your right," Bakura explained.

"And then my ears, I understand let's get on with it," Dartz answered.

"WRONG!" Bakura snapped. Dartz flinched and narrowed his eyes at Bakura, but he was't able to speak. He was scared at the tone that Bakura was using, but he tried to hide his fear.

"Your ears you shall keep and I'll tell you why," Bakura continued.

Dartz kept his silence and watched as the look in Bakura's voice showed the anger in his purple eyes. He was silently trembling at the look, but he said nothing.

"So that every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness will be yours to cherish. Every baby that weeps at your approach, every woman who cries out, "Dear God! What is that thing?" will echo in your perfect ears. That is what to the pain means. It means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery forever," Bakura finished, his eyes still holding his glare.

Dartz shuddered silently. "I think you're bluffing," he said.

Bakura scoffed, a smirk on his lips.

"It's possible, you vile pig, I might be bluffing. It's conceivable, you miserable, vomitous mass, that I'm only sitting here because I lack the strength to stand," Bakura said, motioning to the bed.

A smirk touched his lips.

"But, then again... perhaps I have the strength after all, for Ryou's sake," he breathed, pushing himself up into a standing position. He pointed his sword at Dartz.

"DROP... YOUR... SWORD... NOW!" he snapped.

Darts narrowed his eyes angrily and pointed the sword at Bakura. "I'll drop it when I die!" he hissed, yelling and lunging at the silverette, swinging the sword towards his heart.

Bakura blocked the sword and snapped it away with his wrist.

"My name is Bakura, the King of Pirates. You caused my lover to commit suicide. I will never forgive you for that," Bakura uttered softly, thrusting the sword forward.

Bakura advanced on Dartz, but stumbled into the table with sudden pain. Dartz attacked him, but Bakura parried and rose to his feet again, his knees knocking together in pain.

"My name is Bakura, the King of Pirates. You caused my lover to commit suicide. I will never forgive you for that," the pirate king whispered again, this time a bit louder.

Dartz attacked again, but Bakura parried more fiercely, gaining strength as his rage over Ryou's death swarmed his mind. He would make Dartz pay for what he had done.

"My name is Bakura, the King of Pirates! You caused my lover to commit suicide! I will never forgive you for that!" he snapped.

"Stop saying that!" Bakura shouted in horror.

Dartz attacked the pirate once again, twice. Bakura avoided the blow easily and wounded Dartz in both shoulders. He brought his face inches from Dartz's, his eyes a blaze.

"My name is Bakura, the King of Pirates! You caused my lover to commit suicide! I will never forgive you for that!" he hollered. Dartz fell against the wall, Bakura inches from his face.

Bakura cornered Dartz against the cobblestone wall, knocking his sword aside, and slashed his cheek. Dartz gasped as the blood flowed. Bakura brought himself against Dartz's face, noses pressed together.

"Offer me money. As much money as my pirates and my crew want," Bakura commanded of the prince.

"Yes," Dartz answered.

"Power, too, promise me power as well," Bakura commanded, slashing open Dartz's other cheek. Dartz locked fearful eyes with the king of the pirates, heart beating with horror.

"All that I have and more. Please..." Dartz breathed.

Bakura slammed him against the wall, sword at his throat. "Offer me anything I ask for," he snapped in anger. Dartz shuddered and nodded his head slowly in horror.

"Anything you want..." he breathed.

In his last leg of fear, Dartz knocked Bakura's sword aside and lunged with a loud yell. But Bakura trapped his arm and aimed his sword at Dartz's stomach, eyes a blaze with anger and pain.

"I want my beloved Ryou back, you Ra-damned son of a bitch!" he snapped, tears filling his eyes.

He ran Dartz through with the sword in the stomach. Dartz gasped as Bakura shoved him back against the table. Dartz fel to the floor, dead, a groan escaping his lips.

Bakura sighed softly and turned back to Ryou, who had yet to awaken from his eternal slumber.

Bakura sat next to him gently and brought his arms around the silverette. He glanced down and allowed the tears to fall down his cheeks as he held Ryou close to his chest.

"I guess I am a failure as a lover, huh?" he asked softly.

Bakura choked back a sob and glanced down at the dead silverette. He carefully brushed the boy's bangs from his closed eyes and gently brought his lips to his lover's.

The pirate cringed at the cold feeling he was getting from his lover. He wasn't used to Ryou being so cold. Ryou was usually the warmest thing he ever felt.

Suddenly, Bakura felt Ryou start to kiss back, and the warmth started returning to his lips.

Bakura gently drew back. "Ryou?" Bakura breathed.

Ryou's beautiful green eyes blinked gently, filled with exhaustion and confusion. He looked tired and weak, dark lines under his eyes, his face a pale white color.

"Oh... 'K-Kura?" he breathed softly.

Bakura sighed in relief and cradled his lover as close as he could. "Thank the gods, they allowed you back," Bakura breathed, allowing more tears to fall down his cheeks. He held Ryou close, and Ryou cradled him back.

"'Kura..." Ryou whispered softly.

Bakura smiled down at Ryou, no words able to describe how happy and relived he was. He leaned down and captured Ryou's lips in a heated kiss, one that left the other five most passionate kisses in the world in the dust.

* * *

Me: Sweet! Somehow, Bakura brought Ryou back to life! (1) If anyone has seen the Princess Bride, then they should know what this means.

Lucy: It's a fairytale people. Live with it!

Louis: Yup! Please no flaming!

Me: Please review!


	51. Santa Ryou

**Title**: Santa Ryou

**Genre**: romance, angst

**Rating**: M for language, slight lemon, and violence

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Vampire prince Ryou Bakura and werewolf fugitive Bakura Touzoku are in love, but their two sides will never allow them to be together. But still, they defy their nature. But when Ryou's father finds out about their comingling of the bloodlines, what horrid actions will he take against his own son?

Me: If you all thought that this was going to be a Christmas fic, you are wrong!

Lucy: We'll do another Christmas fic closer to the holidays, but for now, we're doing a vampireXwerewolf story with a depressing ending. This will be a long one, we hope.

Me: So please enjoy it, everyone!

Louis: Let the one-shot begin!

**_Chapter One: Santa Ryou_**

Vampires and werewolves.

Forever locked into a war between one another. Both children of the moon, children of the night, yet the vampires kept the werewolves as slaves, placing collars around their necks, like dogs.

Werewolves hate vampires, that's just a plain fact.

Vampires despise werewolves and consider them lower than they are.

Yet, despite the hatred they were supposed to feel for each other, the son of the ruler over all vampires had fallen madly in love with a fugitive who happened to be a werewolf.

Bakura was the fugitive's name, and he had been born in the castle dungeons from his werewolf mother, who had shot once Bakura was fully born, and then Bakura was raise dto fight until he became old enough.

Then they locked him in chains and put him in the dungeon with the other werewolves.

Yet, every night, Ryou, the prince, would sneak down into the dungeons and demand that he take Bakura out.

The guards would let Bakura out, and Bakura would stage a big fight and snap insults at Ryou angrily, and Ryou would silence him with a harsh slap across the face, bringing him outside.

Once they were outside the view of the guards or other vampires, they went to the cliffs.

Ryou would kiss Bakura's cheek where he had slapped it, and Bakura would apologize for the harsh words that he said to the silverette. Ryou would chuckle and say that it was no big deal.

Then, they would begin their nightly routine.

Bakura would gently lay Ryou down on the cliff and climb ontop of him, pressing his lips against the vampire's. Ryou would allow the kiss and open his lips, careful of his fangs, to let the wolf's tongue in.

The two would battle for dominance, but Bakura would always win in the end.

Bakura would then pin Ryou to the ground and start to remove the silverette vampire's dark leather clothing, careful of the chains that were on his own wrists and neck.

Ryou unlocked the chains on Bakura's arms, always unable to get the one around his neck, but at least they were able to enjoy their love-making with most of the chains gone.

**BEGINNING OF THE LEMON (Look for the next warning to known when to continue reading if you decide to skip it)**

Bakura smiled and pulled off Ryou's tight leather shirt. He then went down and began kissing the silverette's chest lovingly. Ryou panted and moaned, a beautiful pink blush across his face.

Ryou suddenly moaned loudly as Bakura's lips latched onto Ryou's nipple and began sucking on it. Ryou dug his hand into Bakura's silver hair, panting and moaning out his name.

Ryou panted heavily, a blush on his cheeks, as Bakura slowly slid down the vampire's pants, leaving only underwear. Bakura then slowly started to slid down Ryou's undergarments.

In a sudden swift motion, Ryou's underwear were off.

Bakura then removed his own torn brown pants, the only clothing he had besides chains, leaving both him and Ryou naked and exposed to each other. Ryou gasped when he felt cold air surrounding his lower areas.

The vampire covered himself up, face flushed. Bakura went down and whispered that Ryou didn't have to hide himself from him, and Ryou carefully removed his arms, which were covering himself.

Bakura whispered how beautiful Ryou was and kissed him gently on the lips, relaxing the vampire. Ryou moaned softly and leaned back against the cliff, letting his lover take him over.

He then gasped again when he felt Bakura grab onto his member.

Bakura whispered that he loved Ryou in the vampire's ear. Ryou blushed and nodded slowly He then went down to Ryou's member. He licked the tip of it and then slowly took all of Ryou's member into his mouth.

Ryou moaned loudly, throwing his head back. Bakura smirked and continued to suck and deep throat Ryou's member. Ryou moaned loudly, but tried to remain quiet as to not allow anyone to hear.

Ryou pleaded while he moaned. Bakura didn't stop and continued, and if at all possible, made it even more pleasurable for the silverette. Ryou moaned loudly as Bakura continued.

Ryou cried out as he came suddenly, gasping and moaning from the pleasure he was feeling.

Bakura then pulled away, and sucked on one of his fingers. He then placed it by Ryou's entrance. The silverette than glanced up at Ryou with a concerned look on his face.

Ryou nodded slowly to let the fugitive werewolf know that it was all right and to continue with what he was doing, because they had done it before, and he was ready.

Bakura kissed the silverette on the lips quickly, and then stuck his finger into Ryou's entrance.

To Ryou, it didn't hurt exactly, but it felt uncomfortable.

He wasn't used to anything invading him before. Bakura pressed harder into Ryou with his finger. Ryou bit his lip and moaned in pain. Bakura glanced at Ryou in concern.

Heasked the silverette if he was all right and if he wanted Bakura to stop. Ryou shook his head slowly, his eyes squeezed closed and his hands clutching the sheet.

Ryou moaned and insisted that he was all right.

Bakura nodded and then stuck in a second finger, and then the pain kicked in.

Ryou moaned loudly in pain when Bakura's second finger went in. Bakura immediately started kissing Ryou's neck to distract him. Ryou moaned as Bakura slowly scissored him open slightly.

Ryou breathed in heavily for a few moments, trying to cancel the pain. Bakura kissed Ryou's neck and started nipping at it, trying to distract his lover.

After a few moments, Bakura's third finger pressed into Ryou. Ryou cried out in pain as Bakura's third finger entered him. Bakura glanced up at Ryou with worry on his face. He slipped his third finger out of Ryou, and then thought of how to make Ryou no longer in pain.

Then an idea struck him.

Bakura searched around with his fingers until he heard Ryou cry out in pleasure. Bakura smiled, knowing that he had found Ryou's prostate. He brushed his fingers against that certain spot in Ryou again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his silver-haired angel.

When Ryou was moaning in so much pleasure that he couldn't stand it anymore, Bakura slipped his third finger in. He then started scissoring Ryou slightly open again.

Ryou moaned and bit his lip at the feeling. He wasn't used to this. It hurt so much, but it felt too good to stop. The attention Bakura was giving him, it felt so good!

Ryou moaned at the feeling of his lover scissoring him open. He loved Bakura. He never wanted this to end! He never wanted Bakura to leave him like he did when he went to the afterlife.

But Ryou was getting impatient.

He wanted Bakura inside him already. Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand and moaned. "Bakura, please... N-no more fingers..." Ryou moaned. Bakura nodded, thinking that Ryou was stretched enough, and removed his fingers from the silverette.

He spit in his hand and then coated his member in the make-shift lube. Bakura positioned himself by Ryou's entrance and then looked at Ryou in slight concern.

Bakua asked if Ryou was certain that he wanted to continue with what was going on, concern for the vamp lacing in his voice. Ryou nodded and moaned in pleasure.

Ryou moaned softly that it was okay. He told Bakura that he wanted it more than anything and to not be afraid of hurting him, the blush on his face making him look really attractive.

Bakura nodded and gave Ryou a quick kiss on the forehead.

He then slowly pushed his member into Ryou's entrance.

Ryou bit his lip to muffle the pained moan from Bakura, but it failed. Bakura heard it. Bakura kissed and sucked on Ryou's neck and shoulder, trying to stop the pain that Ryou was in. Ryou continued to moan in pain. He wasn't used to this yet.

Bakura asked if Ryou was all right softly.

Ryou panted, his cheeks dusted with pink. He whispered that he was okay and that he was just getting used to it. They laid in silence for a few moments until Ryou moaned softly.

Ryou whimpered weakly.

Bakura did as instructed and started his thrusts slowly as to not hurt his angel. Ryou moaned in both pain and pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before.

He groaned loudly in annoyance and nodded. He then started thrusting harder an faster into the silverette. Ryou groaned at the feeling of penetration.

Ryou moaned out his lover's name. Bakura captured Ryou's lips in a kiss, trying to silence the moaning silverette. He thrusted deeper into the silverette.

Ryou cried out in pleasure as Bakura hit the _certain place _inside him. The place that made Ryou cry out in pleasure. He wasn't sure _what_ Bakura had hit. All the silverette knew was that it felt so damn _good_!

Ryou shouted out his lover's name while moaning. Bakura nodded to his lover, and slammed harder into Ryou. The silverette cried out in both pleasure and pain.

Ryou had never felt anything this good before! Bakura's member inside him. It felt so good! Ryou cried out as Bakura dug even deeper into him. He cried out in pure pleasure now. The pain mixed in with the pleasure. It felt so good!

For Bakura, this was incredible. Ryou's tight muscles surrounding him built up friction, but that only made it feel better. Bakura moaned as he thrust deeper into the silverette.

Bakura yelled out Ryou's name. Ryou moaned loudly as Bakura thrust harder into him.

The silverette cried out commands to his lover. Bakura complied with his lover's demand and thrust harder into the silverette. Ryou moaned loudly and then pulled Bakura into a passionate kiss.

The two lovers were engulfed in so much pleasure, that they never wanted it to end. When the kiss was broken, Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and pulled him close.

Ryou moaned loudly as Bakura thrust deeper into him.

Bakura called out, releasing a loud moan.

Ryou almost couldn't stand it. Bakura was digging deeper into him. The pleasure was almost too much for him. Bakura then started stroking Ryou's member in time with his thrusts, doubling the pleasure that the silverette was feeling.

Ryou couldn't stand it any longer.

Bakura yelled and nodded to Ryou, moaning as he did so. Ryou cried out as he came suddenly, his vision going white for a few moments. Bakura thrust deeper into Ryou and then cried out as he came as well. Ryou gasped as his lover came inside him.

Bakura collapsed on top of Ryou, both of the boys panting from exhaustion. They laid like this for a few moments, and then Bakura slowly pulled out of Ryou, kissing the silverette on the forehead.

"I... love you, Ryou," Bakura whispered into the silverette's ear.

Ryou smiled happily, his eyes half closed in exhaustion. He kissed Bakura back gently on the lips. "I love you too, Bakura," he whispered weakly, his mind wavering in and out.

**END OF THE LEMON (Read on from Here)**

Bakura rolled over and glanced down at Ryou, who was covered by his long black cloak. Bakura smiled and brushed his hand over the vampire's cheek, gazing into his eyes.

"If I were to leave from here, would you come with me?" he asked softly.

"Leave?" Ryou asked, sitting up, holding the cloak to hide his body. "Do not say that. Do not even _think_ it! My father would have you hunted down and tortured like all the others."

Bakura pointed to the thick collar around his neck. "Not if I can remove this. Look," he said, taking out a small key. "I made it myself. This will be my freedom," he said softly.

Ryou's eyes filled with fear.

"Bakura, promise me you will not use it," Ryou whispered. Bakura stared down at the key and glanced at Ryou. He then turned his gaze back to the hand-made key.

"Please!" Ryou begged.

"Is that your answer, then?" Bakura asked quietly. "You will not come with me, so you want me to stay here for you? Like this? Like an animal?" he breathed quietly.

"Bakura!" Ryou begged, tears of fear filling his eyes.

"Vampire and Werewolf, we are both the children of the moon. Yet my kind are slaves," Bakura said, gazing up to the full moon that rose over his head, high in the pitch black sky.

"I will use this one day. And I will leave this place. But I can never be without you, now," he whispered, leaning down and kissing Ryou's neck, brushing his fangs over his lover's throat.

Ryou moaned and leaned back softly on the cliff.

For that night, for the hundredth time, the two species mixed their bloodline and defied the laws that their kinds had set into place so long ago for their future generations.

* * *

Ryou sat on his bed as his father paced back and forth in front of him. James was the king of the vampires, and the one who ordered that all werewolves be captured and used as slaves. In fact, a few werewolves stood by the door in chains, glaring at the king. James turned to Ryou, red eyes blazing.

"I find it very strange that you take that werewolf out every night, my son," the king said. Ryou lowered his head slowly and pursed his lips together, glancing down. "My son, are you hiding something?" James asked.

Ryou glanced away. "H-hiding something? What would I have to hide from you, my most valuable and loving father?" the vampire prince asked softly, eyes closed.

James sighed. "I should not have accused you of such treason," he said, kissing his son on the forehead.

James suddenly reeled back and bit down on Ryou's throat, plunging his fangs into him. Ryou cried out in agony, panting heavily as his father checked through his memories, through his soul.

James saw everything.

He saw Bakura and Ryou confessing their love to one another, he saw them kissing one another, he saw them on the cliff each and every night, engaging in mixing the bloodlines.

James tore away with a roar.

Ryoun flinched and glanced up at his father in horror.

James's eyes were narrowed in anger and betrayal. "I wanted to believe your lies, but I knew it could not be true, not from my own son. How could you?" he asked.

"Father... I love him," Ryou breathed.

James flinched in anger. "Baa... you have betrayed me! To be with an animal! I loved you more than anything!" he snapped, slapping his son harshly across the cheek.

Ryou collapsed onto his bed and shuddered.

James turned to his guards. "He does not leave this room!" he commanded, pushing past them and storming into the hallway, dragging the two werewolves in chains behind him.

The Werewolf Revolt.

* * *

The werewolves had risen up and attacked the vampires. They had pushed through their cages and attacked the vampires, kicking them down and slaying as many as they could.

One vampire joined them.

Ryou.

Ryou had his knife up against his father's neck as the werewolves below raged and fought. James glanced down and spotted Bakura kicking off any vampires that were coming to help James.

Bakura was transformed into his werewolf form, white fur ruffled in rage, towered eleven feet from the ground, wearing a pair of tattered brown jeans, his eyes glowing crimson.

James glared at his son.

"Killing me won't save your precious werewolf!" he spat.

Ryou gave him a soft look. "Please call off your men, for the sake of your grandchild!" he said. James gave him a shocked look as Ryou placed his hand on his stomach. "A miracle father. The union of the bloodlines!" he said.

James snarled in rage. "I curse the day your dear mother gave her life to bring you into this world," he whispered, his eyes glowing with rage and horror. He pointed at Ryou's stomach.

"That thing inside you is a monstrosity!" he spat violently. He pressed a dagger up against the soft part of Ryou's throat. "This is over!" he commanded in rage.

James turned to his men.

"Remove him!" he spat, pointing at Bakura.

The vampire guards finally broke through the werewolf defenses and trapped them all back in chains. The guards grabbed Bakura and tied him in chains, forcing him to revert back to his human form.

"Ryou!" Bakura cried out, glancing up. Ryou frowned and looked away as his father forced him to drop if weapon into the ground. Bakura's eyes widened in horror as he was dragged away. "No! No! Noooo!" he bellowed angrily as he was dragged back to the dungeons.

James turned to Ryou. "Do you understand what you've done? Tonight was never about you. It was about _him_!" he pointed in the direction Bakura had been dragged off in to. Ryou glanced away. "I could've handed that wolf over to the council and they'd never need know about your indiscretion. But after this? Never!"

James spat at his son, turning and dragging him away.

* * *

"The accused has committed high treason against the kingdom!" the council judge said, pointing at the young vampire prince. Ryou's arms were tied above his head with bronze thorns.

Ryou lowered his head and sobbed softly, looking down at the ground.

The council judge glanced down at him and watched as James narrowed his eyes at his own son. The council judge was pissed as well, and was ready to pass his judgment.

"He has consorted with animals, he has abetted in their escape-"

"I have saved this kingdom many times over!" Ryou interrupted the council judge.

The council judge leaned forward. "You have killed your own kind! And you've commingled bloodlines, resulting in the thing germinating within you. Your past glory does not excuse your present guilt, neither does your station as a council member," he explained.

Ryou shuddered and lowered his head.

"The punishment for these crimes is death," the judge said. Ryou flinched at the cursed word. The word he and all vampires, as well as all werewolves feared the most.

"How vote you?" the council man asked the other council members.

"Guilty!" everyone shouted, pointing down at Ryou.

Ryou narrowed his eyes at everyone and lowered his head so his bangs fell in front of his eyes. He trembled softly and thought about how he would never see his love again.

* * *

Bakura sat in the middle of a giant room on his knees. His arms were chained to the floor, and his eyes were narrowed in fear. His chest was exposed and his back stung from he whippings he got.

The door opened and the guards dragged Ryou inside.

"Ryou!" Bakura gasped in horror.

Ryou gasped as he spotted his werewolf lover. "'Kura!" he yelled in horror as he was placed in the center of the room right before Bakura. Bakura struggled in his shackled to get to Ryou, but he failed miserably.

Ryou's arms were yanked above his head, and wrapped up by bronze iron thorns once again, which held him while he struggled and yerked around in anger and fear.

Ryou glanced up as his father walked in and stood on the balcony that surrounded the room.

"This is a vampire execution room. I was praying that I would never have to use it on my own son... BUt you left me no choice," James said. He turned to the men and nodded.

Ryou glanced down at Bakura with a frown.

"I love you..." he whispered softly.

Bakura gasped as the roof was opened just as dawn broke, and Ryou was burned by the sun. The vampire shouted and hollering in pain, and Bakura's shouts and pleas didn't do anything.

Within moments, Ryou was gone, and Bakura was reduced to a sobbing wreck.

The vampires went and tried to untie Bakura to bring him back to his cell, but the werewolf transformed into his wolf appearance and snapped at them, howling and roaring in agony and heartbreak.

The vampires looked to James, but the vampire was already down by Bakura.

James kneeled before the transformed werewolf and peered into his eyes. A glare was set on his face, and he looked ready to kill. Bakura glanced up, tears leaking into his fur.

"I should have crushed you under my heel the day you were born," James said.

"Yes, you should have," Bakura whispered, his voice ten times deeper from being transformed.

He suddenly snapped his paw forward, snapped the chains, and rammed his paw down James's throat. The vampire king gagged up blood as he was slain, and the other vampires gasped in horror.

"But you didn't," Bakura spat.

When he tore his paw back, James fell in a bloody heap to the ground. Bakura glanced at the burned area where the two people the most important to him; Ryou and their unborn child; had been killed.

He grit his teeth, turned to the vampires, and howled in anger.

The vampires tried to fight him off, which should have been easy. Over a hundred vampires versus one heartbroken werewolf. The fight should have been over in moments.

It was.

But with Bakura the victor, slaying all vampires who didn't support werewolves and attacked him.

Several of the vampires who secretly supported the werewolves dashed to the dungeons and released all the werewolves, snapping off their collars and their chains, ushering them safely from the castle.

The werewolves fled the castle area, howling with their freedom, whooping and barking in joy.

All except for Bakura, whose howls were cries of agony, depression, sorrow, anger, fear, pain, and regret that he hadn't done something to protect his beloved.

The werewolf lowered his head softly, tears streaming from his eyes, whispering apologizes to the one who had meant the world to him, and to the infant that hadn't been born.

* * *

Bakura walked back and forth, back to his human form. He had spent many years in his werewolf form, ruling over the werewolves. They had selected him as their leader. He got a lot of sympathy from the vampires who had supported them, and from all the werewolves, since they all knew and liked Ryou, for he had always been good to them.

Ryou had been given the name Santa Ryou throughout the werewolf clan, because Santa meant saint, and Ryou was a martyr who was killed for his belief that werewolves and vampires could coexist.

Currently, Bakura, being the ruler, was waiting for another werewolf to be born.

Werewolf babies weren't born too often, though a few were born every ten years, because of how long werewolves lived, their was no need to have countless babies all the time.

Bakura, since he was the ruler, had to bless the child with the moon when it was born. Which was why he was waiting outside the tent with all the other werewolves, eager to find out if the child was male or female.

After a few hours, a female werewolf walked from the tent and nodded to Bakura.

Bakura bowed to her and pushed his way into the tent, usually to be followed by one of the guards, but this time, the guards allowed Bakura in to see the infant all by himself.

Bakura walked in to see a female werewolf in her wolf form laying on the ground, looking towards him.

The werewolf woman nodded and nudged her nose down towards a blanket at rest by her stomach. The blanket was wrapped around something, which was shifted gently.

Bakura went down to the blanket and looked to the werewolf.

The woman nodded once and gave him a fanged grin.

Bakura carefully picked up the blanket and peered down at it. He knew that werewolf babies were always born in a human appearance, and he was secretly regretting looking at the baby's face.

Bakura slowly pulled back the blanket covering the werewolf baby's face, and his eyes widened.

The baby looked at him and giggled, reaching for him.

The child, despite being a new born, had short white hair and wide green eyes, all too familiar green eyes. He was lively and reaching for Bakura, giggling and babbling cutely.

Bakura gasped as the baby reached for him.

He knew that in a few years, because of how werewolves aged, the child would take on the apperance of a lovely young man, and Bakura would still look the same as he was, the same as when Ryou was his lover.

The werewolf woman looked to Bakura.

"Would you like to name him?" she asked in her deep voice, due to being transformed.

"Is it all right with you, ma'am?" Bakura asked.

The werewolf woman chuckled kindly. "It would appear that my son is very attached to you. I think you might have a secret admirer when he reaches the right age."

Bakura glanced down as the baby giggled at him.

The baby reached up and placed his tiny hand by Bakura's cheek and smiled at him. The werewolf ruler felt as if he knew that smile, and it made him glad to see it again.

The baby slowly opened his lips.

"'K-K...Ku..." he tried, closing his eyes and opened his mouth again. Bakura blinked and glanced down at the child, who was trying to sound out something, despite being merely moments old. The baby glanced at Bakura and smiled.

"'Kura!" he giggled.

Bakura gasped and closed his eyes as tears of joy filled them. He shook his head slowly and looked back at the baby, the all too familiar child, whose past life had been the reason for Bakura to keep living.

"Ryou..." Bakura breathed.

The king of the werewolves glanced to the mother of the baby.

"The infant's name shall be Ryou, if that is all right with you, ma'am," he said. The female werewolf smiled at him and closed her golden eyes, loweing her head in respect.

"I think Ryou is a fine name for him," she said.

* * *

Me: So depressing! But at least Ryou wasn't forgotten, and he's been reincarnated! (1) "Santa" means Saint, which is why we used it XD

Lucy: True that! And as a werewolf this time!

Louis: So now he can be with Bakura if he wants to, so everyone wins!

Me: Please review nicely or not at all! Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!


	52. You Were the Hero

**Title**: You Were the Hero

**Genre**: romance, angst

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and near character death

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Bakura had a nightmare two months earlier about his twin brother and Ryou being attacked at sea, but he never would have imagined that his dream was about to come true. And how far will his twin brother go to save Ryou from death?

Me: Okay! This is a fairly gory and sad one-shot!

Lucy: We wanted to write it because when we got the idea, it reminded us of how we felt when our cat was attacked by dogs, and how helpless we felt when it was happening!

Me: I'll have a happy one-shot soon!

Louis: Please enjoy! It's our first like this, so please bear with us!

**_Chapter One: You Were the Hero_**

[Bakura's POV]

It was a prophecy that I prayed never would happen.

It was a dream the gods sent to warn me of what was to come, but I refused to listen to them, and I didn't obey the warning that they sent to warn me of the future.

I was on a boat in the ocean.

I remembered striking my paddle into the water, swinging at something while the water below me churned bright crimson. I remembered calling out curses and swearing in Egyptian.

Two people so dear to me were in the water, being attacked.

Ryou, my beloved hikari and my boyfriend, as well as my younger twin brother, Malereck.

Strangely, without his glasses on and his hair up, Malereck looked almost exactly like me, so, watching him get attacked was like watching myself get attacked by the creature.

In my dream, Ryou and Malereck turned to me and grabbed the edge of the boat.

Malereck hauled himself partially out of the churning red water, away from the gnashing teeth, and clung to my paddle. He brought his face close to mine as Ryou hauled himself up.

"Help us, Bakura," Malereck said softly.

Ryou hauled himself up next to Malereck, legs danging in the sea of crimson. His eyes were calm, his face showing no expression of pain, fear, or anything that could be labeled as human.

"It's got us, 'Kura..." Ryou told me in his calm voice.

"Help us," Malereck and Ryou whispered in their calm tones at the same time, and it started echoing in my mind like a chant. It circled me and choked me until it was all that processed through my mind.

Despite my horrified state, I had glanced down at the paddle in my hands.

It was the only thing keeping Ryou and Malereck from what was going to attack them in the water. The only thing that was between them and a watery grave.

I glanced down at the two of them.

"I'm sorry," I had heard myself speak. "But this is futile..."

After those hated words escaped, I did something that haunted me every night, even if it had just been a horrifyingly detailed dream that I prayed would never come true.

I had let go of the paddle, and let them fall into the red water.

I had snapped awake right after that, screaming loudly. Ryou, who lay sleeping by my side, snapped awake and grabbed me in his arms, asking me what was wrong.

Malereck, who had been staying with us, came dashing into my bedroom, a plastic bat in hand.

His hair, which was down when he slept, was sticking in all directions, and his glasses were set awkwardly on his head, probably from scrambling to come and check on me.

I pulled both Malereck and Ryou into an embrace and just sobbed.

The two boys exchanged looks and then wrapped their arms around me lovingly, whispering that it was okay and that they were right there. I couldn't stop crying. Me, the infamous tomb robber.

I didn't tell them of my nightmare, but I did tell them to cancel our trip to go surfing with Marik and Malik tomorrow.

They again exchanged confused looks, but honored my wishes and told Malik and Marik that they wouldn't be going tomorrow. They explained that I wasn't feeling well, and the two blonds came over right away to check on me.

I wouldn't let Ryou or Malereck into the water for a month after my nightmare, trembling at the mere thought of it.

Finally, after a month and a half had passed, I didn't let the dream bother me as much. I only let Malereck and Ryou float around in the surf, but I didn't let them out very far.

Finally, Marik and Malik offered to take us out to watch dolphins.

I didn't put much thought to it, and I allowed Malereck and Ryou to go, going along with them. I went too, of course, and forgot completely about my nightmare.

Unaware that the day would end with bloodshed.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Oh, look at the dolphin!" Malik squealed, pointing as one of the dolphins dove by, shifting under the water and jumping up once again. Marik glanced over and grinned.

"Look at the baby!" he squealed with his hikari.

Bakura, who was sitting by the edge of the boat, rolled his eyes at the all too familiar antics of the two blonds.

Malereck sat at the front of the boat, steering it around. His eyes shone behind wide glasses, and his hair was up. Like Bakura, he wore his swim trunks and a T shirt, but they were bright pastel colors, while Bakura's were dark blues and reds.

His hair flapped in a high ponytail behind him, coming to his shoulders, tied by a red ribbon.

Out a good few meters from the boat in the water was little Ryou, his arms and head above the water, hanging on to Malereck's bright orange surfboard, letting his legs dangle under him.

They were fairly far out, but not enough that the people on the beach couldn't see them, even if they were a ways off.

Like everyone on the boat, Ryou wore a T shirt and a pair of green swim trunks. His Sennen Ring was on the boat, and he just sat in the water, watching the dolphins swim under his legs and around him.

The hikari watched as the boat, meters from him, stayed in place, the four boys on the boat watching the dolphins swim by, laughing and cheering whenever one made a move they thought was cute.

Ryou smiled softly and giggled.

While the hikari watched the dolphins by the boat, the ones under him started darting off in any direction they could except for behind Ryou, fleeing from the dangers approaching.

The dangers that were not noticed by Ryou.

Under the water, several feet from Ryou, a long gray and white body, a good sixteen feet in length, swam slowly, souless black eyes glancing up and watching Ryou's dangling legs.

It pushed under the water, long gray nose coming merely inches from the oblivious silverette's foot. It turned right before it touched the boy, barely grazing him, enough to stll go unnoticed.

On the boat, Malereck turned and spotted his orange board in the water, Ryou's arms and head peering over it.

"We should go and get Ryou now. He must be freezing," he said to Bakura.

Bakura nodded and felt the boat turn ever so slightly and start heading for his hikari. He could see Ryou wave at him with a smile on his face, and Bakura sighed, knowing that his hikari would soon be back safely in his arms.

The gray and white body heard the boat turn and glanced towards it.

It gnashed its teeth together and looked back at the orange long shape above it, curiousity peeking its mind. It knew not what was above it, but it had the perfect way to find out.

The creature turned and darted upward, mouth wide.

The boat just barely reached Ryou when the creature lunged. Ryou smiled and reached for Bakura's hand to help him up, when he was suddenly thrown a few inches up.

A cry of horror and pain tore from Ryou's throat.

Bakura gasped in horror as Ryou struggled, flailing around in the water, which had become foam-filled, as if a great struggle was going beneath the waves.

It was then that Bakura saw the ocean turn red.

The smell of thick irony blood filled the air, the crimson water splashing against the boat, into it, and all around. Ryou cried out and hollered, swinging his arms towards his legs.

Bakura glanced down and caught the shape under the water, what was causing his hikari so much pain.

It was _huge_!

A good sixteen feet, at best, and it had Ryou's leg up to his shin in its mouth. Fins flailed above the crimson churning waves, and it shook its head side to side, trying to detached Ryou's leg from his body.

One word popped into the thief king's mind.

Shark.

Bakura's first reaction was to grab a paddle and smash it down on the things back. He slammed the paddle down on its head and its dorsal fin, trying to get it of his hikari.

Marik and Malik grabbed their paddles and swung it down as hard as they could, trying at all costs not to accidently strike Ryou, who was only kept a float by the orange surfboard.

Ryou cried out in agony and tried to pull away, but the shark had his leg in too far, too far to escape.

He punched down on its head as Bakura, Marik, and Malik pounded it with paddles, trying to force it to let go. Ryou could hear Bakura threatening it with everything he had.

Ryou was dragged under the water a good few times, his lungs filling with salt water and blood. He spat it up when he resurfaced and kept thrashing around, screaming and crying out.

Bakura realized that the striking with paddles was doing nothing, but it was the most he could think of.

If he used shadow magic, he could hurt Ryou. And Ryou had told Bakura before, never to risk his own life to save him. Though Bakura wanted to, he couldn't go against Ryou's one wish. Ryou said he'd never forgive him if he did.

There was virtually nothing that the yami could do to save his hikari!

Bakura spotted Malereck stand from his seat in holding the boat, grabbed his glasses, and tossed them to Bakura. Malereck was instantly on the edge of the boat, and with a big gulp of air, he _dove_ in.

"Malereck, no!" Bakura shouted.

When he had jumped, Malereck had grabbed his switch blade from the glove compartment. He dove into the water and was instantly on the shark's back, the switch blade out.

He rose it up above his head and jammed it down on the shark's snout.

The stunned animal's mouth opened, releasing Ryou's leg from its death grip. Ryou cried out as he was released, and the shark thrashed a bit in pain, blood from its nose adding to the already crimson sea. The wounded shark slunk away in pain, but Malereck knew it would come back.

He rolled off the shark and swam as fast as he could to Ryou. He kept his eye on the shark's dorsal fin and the trail of blood it left behind. The fin was five meters away... four and a third... four and a half...

Malereck sneered and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist. He brought Ryou close to his body and glanced down at him.

Ryou was panting weakly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Malereck looked down at his leg and saw it still attached, but blood was pouring from it and filling the sea with blood.

Malereck wrapped one arm around Ryou and started swimming with the hand that held his switch blade. He swam towards the boat, where Bakura and Malik were shouting while Marik started to call 9-1-1.

Malereck felt Ryou moan softly and lean against him, sobbing.

"M-Malereck..." he whispered. Malereck glanced down into Ryou's pained green eyes. "I'm scared, Malereck..." Ryou whispered, his voice weak from blood loss.

"I know," Malereck whispered. "I know..."

When the reached the side of the boat, Malereck refused to take Bakura or Malik's hands, and he pushed Ryou up towards them. Bakura's hand were instantly around his hikari, dragging him up.

Malik reached a hand to Malereck, who refused them until he was certain that Ryou was all right.

Bakura held Ryou in his arms and whispered calming words to him, wrapping his damaged leg. It was bleeding horribly, bone revealed, blood everywhere. Bakura winced at the sight as he tied it in a towel as a make-shift tourniquet.

Malik reached a hand to Malereck, and he took it.

Once their hands locked, Malik started to lift the silverette out of the water. Malereck was halfway into the boat when he was suddenly dragged back with a loud yelp.

He glanced down and spotted the same shark clamping onto his leg, up to his knee.

Malik pulled harder, this time with Bakura helping him, at the request of a weakened Ryou.

It became a bloody game of tug-o'-war, with the shark winning. Malik and Bakura shouted insults at the shark in both Japanese and Egyptian, but it did nothing.

Malereck glanced at his brother and his friend.

"Let me go," he whispered.

"What!?" Bakura snapped in horror.

"No, Mal-chan!" Malik shouted, groaning as he was almost dragged from the boat. Marik shouted for him and left the boat side to yank him back in, but the shark was just too strong.

Malereck looked to Bakura.

"Save Ryou first... If I'm still alive, come for me later. Just... do not let Ryou die," Malereck whispered. He glanced down at the shark, then back at Bakura and Malik, and nodded.

Then, he let go of their hands.

Bakura gasped as his younger brother was dragged into the water, back into the churning bloody stream. He shouted for him, but remembered what Malereck had said, and was right by Ryou's side.

Bakura gathered the wounded silverette in his arms.

"Ryou..." he whispered. Ryou sobbed in pain and clutched Bakura's shirt in his hands. Bakura clenched Ryou tighter. "Just hang in there. You'll be all right. I will not let you die," he reassured.

Once back in the water, Malereck turned and flicked out his switch blade.

He slammed his hand down and slammed it into the creature's eye. The shark's mouth opened again, and Malereck tore his leg out of its mouth, ignoring the blood that surged from it.

Though in pain, adrenaline surged through him, and Malereck focused on the surface.

He shot upward, only to be bitten in the right arm and dragged back.

The silverette cursed to himself and looked to the surface, oxygen running low. He looked at his bloody arm, submerged into the shark's giant bloody jaws. He grit his teeth and kicked the shark hard in the mouth, tearing away, more blood exploding into the water.

When Bakura spotted Malereck break the surface of the water with a shout of agony and rage, he turned to him.

"Malereck!" he shouted. Ryou made a weak reach for the silverette who had leaped in and saved him.

Malereck turned to his elder twin, Bakura. He pointed the switch blade at him. "Go!" he yelled. "Go to shore and get Ryou help! I'll be fine! Just get him to saftey!" he commanded.

Bakura glanced down and saw that Malereck was bleeding more than he had been before. There was more blood in the water than there had been moments ago, and Bakura glanced down.

That's when he noticed that Malereck's right arm was gone.

From the shoulder down was gone, just a bloody stump with not even bone showing. Tattered flesh around the injury was enough to prove that Malereck was in a lot of pain, his eyes not showing it.

"M-Mal..." Bakura choked, vomit creeping up his throat.

"GO!!" Malereck bellowed, and for once, Bakura could see the tears filling his twin's eyes. Whether they were from the pain or from the adrenaline would be something Bakura would never find out.

"But-"

"BAKURA!!!" Malereck snapped. Bakura froze. "If you do not leave NOW, and get Ryou medical assistance, then I will never forgive you!! Now, get out of here!" he yelled one last time before the shark came up.

Malereck growled and chomped down on the shark's bloody nose, swining his switch blade and stabbing it in the eye once again.

Bakura sat and watched as his brother was devoured while he fought, and Marik took the wheel of the boat. He floored it and the boat zoomed towards the shore, leaving the bloody battle scene far behind.

Malereck watched in relief as his brother left to save Ryou, and despite the unbearable pain, Malereck turned to the gnashing teeth coming towards him from the water.

"Come on, you sick fuck! If I have to die saving someone my brother loves, then so be it!!" he yelled, throwing the switch blade once again.

The shark bit around Malereck's torso, and as Malereck stabbed it countless times in the back with the blade, the shark dragged him under the crimson tide, deep into the surf.

* * *

Once the boat reached the dock, Bakura hauled Ryou bridal-style into his arms.

Ryou moaned in agony, only to be silenced by a quick kiss by Bakura. Bakura turned towards the shore and dashed down the wooden dock, shouting for Marik to clear the beach and for Malik to get the coast guard.

Marik dashed down the beach, shouting for kids to get out of the water and even throwing some kids out of the surf into their parent's arms, shouting "shark" and pointing to the sea.

People thought he was crazy until they saw the blood in the water.

Then they ran.

Malik went to the coast guard, in hysterics, sobbing and shrieking. The coast guard calmed him down and asked him to explain the story while a few others gathered a boat and went to the sea to find the shark.

Bakura, in the meantime, carried Ryou to the ambulance that was waiting for them once he reached shore.

The EMTs tried to take Ryou away, but Bakura snapped at them and laid Ryou in the ambulance on his own, taking his hand and rubbing it gently to reassure the hikari that it would be okay.

"I'm scared, 'Kura..." Ryou whispered weakly.

"I know," Bakura whispered. "It'll be okay, though. I'm right here," he told the little hikari.

Ryou nodded slowly and gripped Bakura's hand every time a stab of pain jolted through his leg. Bakura rubbed his hikari's hand softly, whispering calming words to him as the EMTs worked on his leg.

They bandaged it up and gave Ryou a sedative to knock him out.

Ryou whimpered and grabbed Bakura's hand as the needle was injected into the vein on his arm.

Bakura smiled and took Ryou's hand into his own and locked hands with him. "I'll be right here when you open your eyes," he promised. Ryou nodded slowly and let himself fall asleep.

When they reached the hospital, Bakura wasn't allowed into the opperating room, so all he could do was sit in the middle of the waiting room and wait for news on his hikari.

* * *

[Bakura's POV]

As I waited for what felt like hours, I thought back to Malereck. I remembered seeing his arm, that stub where his arm used to be, and I felt like I was going to be sick. I was usually all for gore, while Malereck was the one who threw up at it, but when the gore belonged to my own hikari and to my own twin brother, it made me sick.

I sat with my head in my hands, thinking back to what happened. Ryou's cries of agony echoed in my ears, and I could hear Malereck shouting that he would be all right.

Then it occured to me that there was no way that he could be all right after what had happened. He was missing an arm, he was bleeding so badly... Oh, Ra, there was no way!

About an hour later, one of the coast guards approached me with a small white bucket with a lid on it.

"Are you... Bakura Touzoku?" he asked me.

I glanced up, my eyes dark with tears. I nodded my head and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. The coast guard kneeled beside me and placed his baseball glove of a hand on my thigh.

"Son...." he told me. I cringed at his tone.

The coast guard opened his mouth, closed it, sighed, and then thrust the small white bucket into my arms. I glanced down at it and saw that it was sealed tightly.

"That..." the coast guard choked. "are all we could find of your brother..."

I froze and glanced down at the bucket. It was small, maybe seven inches in height, and it was maybe nine inches wide. I choked and glanced at the white bucket again.

Inside it was... my brother?

"M-Mal is... dead?" I whispered softly.

The coast guard placed a hand on my shoulder.

"All we could find that wasn't part of his body was his hair tye, his shorts, and shreds of his shirt. The stuff that we could find is in the bucket. The rest.... The rest was probably devoured by the shark," he told me solemnly.

I stared at the white bucket in silence, just watching it.

The coast guard placed a hand on my shoulder and told me that it was all right if I cried. I shuddered, tears filling my eyes, and I collapsed to my knees, hugged the bucket as close as I could, and screamed.

The coast guard wrapped his arms around me and told me that it was okay, and I just kept screaming and sobbing.

A doctor came to tell me to stop screaming, but when she found out why, she just nodded briskly and walked off, letting me finish having my freak out attack.

I screamed and screamed for hours, clenching the bucket as close as I could, tears flowing down my cheeks onto it.

He was dead...

My brother had given himself up to rescue my hikari.

* * *

(Many Months Later in Ryou's POV)

The pain of Malereck's death was still there, but for the most part, we had gotten over it.

We didn't forget him, no. We just stopped mourning his loss, like he would have wanted us to. We lived our lives, away from that area where we had been attacked, even though that one shark had been killed the same day.

When I had woken up on the day of the attack, like promised, Bakura was right by my side, holding my hand.

My first throughts were, '_Is my leg gone?_'.

I wiggled my toes gently and sighed, realizing that my leg was still there. Then I looked to Bakura. I smiled and whispered his name, until I saw the tears on his face.

I asked him what was wrong, and instead of speaking, he placed a small white bucket in my hands.

I looked at the bucket and asked what was inside, and all Bakura did was whisper Malereck's name softly, more tears falling. I glanced at the bucket and finally got his meaning.

After that, I screamed and even threw up.

Bakura caught me in an embrace and rubbed my back, whispering gently. I shouted that it wasn't fair, and Bakura told me that he knew and that he was sorry he had ever let it happen.

Weeks later, the funeral was held.

Marik and Malik were there, both in tears, but none were as bad as Bakura and I. We lost it and actually had to stop the service because we were crying so bad.

But months later, we're doing better. It still hurts, but it's better.

Bakura and I work on my grandpa Loki's shark farm now. Grandpa Loki, after the death of Malereck, decided that we should be around some kinder sharks to get over the attack.

Grandpa trained a group of sharks and crossbred them, using them to prevent shark attacks.

Bakura and I train them as well, and we do not hold a grudge on the type that attacked me, which was a great white, and even if Malereck is gone, it feel like every time we go near a shark, he's right beside us, smiling and laughing.

And even thought it hurts...

We'll keep living happily for him.

Because you were the hero, Malereck Touzoku, and always would be.

* * *

Me: I bet everyone hates me right now! But it was my attempt at an animal attack one-shot, and I just wanted to try it out, and show off Bakura's brother's loving heart!

Lucy: Please don't flame!

Louis: The next one will be happier. We just wanted to experiment with it and see how this fic went, and we think it came out all right!

Me: We do not hate animals! We love them greatly! We just wanted to attempt a fic like this, and I can relate to it because the feeling of being able to do nothing when someone you love is being hurt is something that I know very well, so... yeah.

Louis: Please review nicely!


	53. I Bet I Can Make You Forgive Me

**Title**: I Bet I Can Make You Forgive Me

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for language, intense make-out scenes, and lemon

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Bakura forgets to wake Ryou up in the morning, and Ryou is late and gets a detention. Ryou is angry with him, saying that he won't forgive Bakura ever. But Bakura bets that he can "persuede" Ryou to forgive him, even if it might involve breaking a few school rules.

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: I decided to attempt another BakuraXRyou lemon!

Me: If you don't like, don't read, but you'll be missing out!

Louis: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: I Bet I Can Make You Forgive Me_**

"C'mon, Hikari! I said I was sorry!!" Bakura called, racing after Ryou.

Ryou walked a good few paces ahead of his lover, his darkness, his thin arms folded over his chest. The silverette's nose was held high in the air, his eyes closed in annoyance.

Bakura sighed and raced up so he was right behind Ryou. "Please, Yadonushi! I said sorry a million times! Can't you forgive me already?" the whitenette begged.

Ryou 'hmphed' and stomped away from Bakura angrily. Bakura dropped to his knees and bowed to the floor right in front of Ryou's black boot clad feet, pleading forgiveness.

"Please, Ryou! I'm sorry!" he groveled. Ryou huffed and glanced away, his arms still folded tightly across his chest.

"No way! I'm _not_ forgiving you no matter what!" the silverette hikari said angrily.

Bakura stared up at his precious hikari in horror. He was groveling. Him... the _seme_ for god's sake! The seme should _not_ be groveling to the uke for forgiveness, under any circumstance!

"Please, Ryou! Why won't you forgive me?!" Bakura pleaded an answer. Ryou growled before stamping his foot in annoyance.

"You didn't wake me up this morning and I got a detention!" he yelled in annoyance.

"Please forgive me, Ryou!" Bakura begged.

Ryou glared at him and then glanced away. "No!" he huffed. Bakura sighed, feeling defeat consume him. He was never going to get Ryou to forgive him. He'd never kiss... hug... touch... feel-

Bakura gasped and smiled evilly as he suddenly got an idea.

The whitenette suddenly leaped up and grasped Ryou's wrist and dragged him towards the teacher's lounge. Ryou struggled against the whitenette.

"Bakura! What are you doing? Let me go! I'm still angry at you!" the whitenette yelled. Bakura slowly shook his head.

"No way, Hikari! I'm gonna make you forgive me!" he smiled. Ryou scoffed and glanced away as they entered the empty teacher's lounge. Ryou didn't notice anything wrong with this, nothing was going to happen.

"I'm still not forgiving you..." Ryou said in a pouting voice as they walked into the lounge, all alone.

* * *

Bakura suddenly slammed Ryou up against the wall and pressing his lips forcefully against Ryou's lips.

Ryou's eyes widened at Bakura's sudden movement. Bakura pinned Ryou to the wall even harder, pressing his lips harder onto Ryou's. Ryou moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of all of this, closing his eyes to enjoy it fully.

Bakura pried Ryou's lips open with his tongue, and dove in, searching the silverette's mouth. Ryou moaned more, causing Bakura to smirk in happiness. Ryou was enjoying this, enjoying ever moment of it.

Bakura placed his knee firmly in between Ryou's legs.

Bakura moaned loudly into the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut even more. The pressure in between his legs. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It felt incredible. It felt... so good!

Bakura slowly pulled back, a shimmering trail of saliva connecting his and Ryou's mouths together. Ryou panted heavily, his eyes filled with lust. He had obviosuly forgotten his anger towards the whitenette.

Bakura smirked and picked Ryou up bridal style.

"B-Bakura!" Ryou gasped at the sudden movement.

Bakura smiled warmly and walked over to the couch in the center of the teacher's lounge. Bakura gently placed Ryou onto the couch. He then went down and crawled ontop of the smaller silverette.

"Bakura?" Ryou whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

Bakura smiled and slowly reached up Ryou's shirt, feeling his toned chest and his body. Ryou moaned loudly as he felt his lover running his hands over his body, feeling every shape of him.

"'Kura..." Ryou groaned loudly. Bakura smirked and went up so he could kiss Ryou's lips again. Ryou moaned loudly into the kiss before squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

He had two senses of pleasure going on: Bakura's lips on his own, and Bakura's hands running over his entire body.

Bakura pressed his waist against Ryou's, earning a loud moan from the silverette.

Bakura grinded his hips against his lover's, making the silverette groan loudly. Ryou slightly twisted around, moaning into his lover's mouth and mewling in need. Bakura was giving him such pleasure... Oh, it felt so good...

Bakura slowly pulled back and smirked happily. Ryou was panting heavily, and by the looks of him, he was enjoying every moment of it. Bakura slowly went down so he could speak to Ryou in a gentle voice.

"I love you, Hikari..." he whispered.

Before Ryou could answer, Bakura lifted Ryou's shirt up and started kissing his chest lovingly. Ryou panted and moaned at the feeling, a beautiful pink blush running across his face.

"B-Ba...kura... I-" Ryou moaned loudly as Bakura's lips latched onto Ryou's nipple and began sucking on it.

Ryou dug his hand into Bakura's soft white hair, panting and moaning as Bakura continued. Bakura's other hand felt Ryou's body, enjoying the sounds Ryou was making.

"Aaaah... B-Bakura-aahh... Unnnnn..." Ryou moaned loudly, his head turning to the side and the pink blush becoming darker. He couldn't take it anymore. The feeling he was recieving. He wanted Bakura so badly.

"Ryou, does this feel good?" Bakura whispered when he stopped sucking on Ryou's nipple for a quick moment. Ryou moaned in response, biting his lower lip to muffle it before nodding.

"I'm glad..." Bakura smiled, kissing Ryou's lips once again.

Ryou panted as Bakura slowly slid Ryou's shirt back down, leaving the silverette fully clothed. Bakura then slowly started to play with the zipper of Ryou's jeans.

Ryou moaned as Bakura slowly felt the zipper on his blue jeans. Bakura didn't pull the zipper down. He was having too much fun teasing his lover as it was. Ryou moaned in need. He wanted Bakura to feel him.

After a few moments, Bakura stil hadn't removed Ryou's pants. He hadn't even pulled the zipper down an inch. Ryou grew annoyed. He knew that Bakura must be teasing him for fun, and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"B-Bakura... s-stop... teasing..." Ryou moaned loudly. Bakura smirked evilly and nodded.

"Of course, Hi-ka-ri," he said, slowly bringing his head down to Ryou's jeans. Bakura took the zipper in his teeth and slowly pulled the zipper down, revealing the top of Ryou's navy boxers.

Ryou moaned as his arousal was starting to be freed from his tight jeans, but suddenly, Bakura stopped.

Ryou glanced up at Bakura with confusion. Bakura was smiling and had his hands at the edge of Ryou's jeans. He slowly teased Ryou by starting to pull Ryou's jeans down, but then stopped when he had pulled it down only half an inch.

"Sorry, Hi-ka-ri... But I enjoy teasing you like this..." Bakura smiled. Ryou groaned in annoyance and suddenly launched at his lover. Bakura gasped as Ryou flipped over so he was ontop. Bakura stared in confusion.

"Yadonushi?" Bakura asked in confusion.

Ryou smirked happily before going down to Bakura's jean zipper and taking it in his teeth. Ryou then slowly unzipped Bakura's jeans and gently slid them down to Bakura's knees.

Bakura gasped as Ryou grabbed Bakura's boxers and slowly pulled them down to the whitenette's knees.

"Ryou-koi?" Bakura whispered softly in confusion. Ryou chuckled evilly and looked up at Bakura with an eerie smile. Bakura slightly trembled at Ryou's shocked look.

"So, you like teasing me, eh?" Ryou asked in a slightly happy voice.

"Uh..." Bakura was lost for words. He didn't know what to say or what the silverette was going to do. Bakura was afraid of Ryou when he was angry, so how would Ryou act when he was teased?

"Well, here's my revenge..." Ryou whispered.

The silverette then went down and licked the tip of Bakura's member, earning a moan from the whitenette. Ryou smirked as he then slowly took all of Bakura's member into his mouth.

"Unnn..." Bakura moaned loudly.

Ryou smirked and continued to suck and deep throat Bakura's member. Bakura released a strangled moan and dug his hand into Ryou's hair, panting and moaning as Ryou continued.

"Ry...ou..." Bakura whispered.

Ryou continued until he suddenly tasted something strange. Bakura pulled Ryou back, the silverette glancing up at him in confusion. The whitenette panted a few more times.

"Bakura? Did I do something bad?" Ryou asked in an innocent voice.

Bakura quickly shook his head. "No, Ryou. That was wonderful. I just don't want to cum yet," the whitenette said.

Ryou nodded slowly as Bakura pulled his boxers back up and slowly pulled his jeans back up, but left them unzippered. Bakura then pushed Ryou down onto the couch so the silverette was under him.

"Now... Let's continue..." Bakura whispered.

Bakura slowly went to Ryou's neck and started kissing and nipping at it. Ryou moaned loudly and twisted his head back and to the side. Bakura smirked and continued kissing the silverette.

Suddenly, Bakura heard Ryou whisper something.

"What is it, koi?" Bakura asked.

Ryou panted heavily before whispering what he had just said a little louder so Bakura could hear it this time around, his bangs covering his brown eyes from his lover.

"Take me..."

"What?" Bakura asked in disbelief.

All he had planned on doing was getting Ryou aroused, but now, his lover was asking him to do what the thief had always dreamed of?! Bakura almost lost control.

"Take me, Bakura. Please take me... It hurts... it hurts so much..." Ryou whispered, tilting his head up so Bakura could see tears streaming from his eyes. Bakura stared at Ryou's waist, where the prize was, and stared in shock. Poor Ryou's arousal was visible even through his boxers.

"Hikari... is this what hurts?" Bakura cooed, reaching down and touching Ryou's erection in his hand.

Ryou gasped and moaned loudly, his hand shooting up to his mouth and covering it, moaning and whispering into it. The former thief king gently stroked Ryou's member.

"Hikari..." Bakura whispered.

Ryou covered his eyes with his hand, moaning weakly and gasping for breath every now and then. Bakura then went down to Ryou and kissed his lips lovingly. Ryou moaned and when Bakura pulled away, Ryou spoke again.

"Please claim me, Bakura... Make me all yours... please..." Ryou whispered. Bakura stared in disbelief again and went down to Ryou's ear, nipped it once and then spoke to his moaning lover.

"Are you certain? Hikari, your virginity is a wonderful and precious thing. Are you sure... you want to give that up to _me_?" the whitenette asked. Ryou slowly pulled Bakura back so he could stare into Bakura's crimson eyes.

"Bakura... When I was little, after nearly being molested by a stranger, I promised myself that I'd only give my virginity to the one who ment the most to me. To the one I loved the most and no one more than that. No one else can have me except the one I love..." Ryou clutched his heart and then looked at Bakura with tears in his eyes.

"And that's you, 'Kura!"

Bakura stared in pure shock and happiness as Ryou continued speaking, blushing madly.

"I...I believed that.. when I was younger I believed that when I gave up my virginity, I'd always be with that person! I would never... do anything to harm that person... I would never cheat on them... That person who holds everything..."

Ryou glanced up at Bakura, his eyes filled with happiness and lust.

"And that person is you! Bakura, you hold half of everything I am! Bakura, I want to give you my heart, my soul, and my body! It all belongs to you, 'Kura! I-I belong to you, and only my yami can ever touch me like this..." Ryou said, taking Bakura's hand and guiding it to the spot between his legs.

Bakura blushed at Ryou's words. Ryou was willing to surrender his virginity to Bakura because he loved him so much?

Bakura went down and kissed Ryou's gentle lips, earning an excited moan from the silverette below.

"Ryou, are you certain you want me, the infamous thief king, to claim you?" Bakura asked when he pulled back. Ryou nodded quickly, throwing his head back against the couch they were on.

"Yes! Oh Ra, yes, 'Kura!! Claim me!" Ryou moaned.

Bakura smiled warmly before kissing Ryou's lips again and edging his hand into his hikari's boxers, stroking and cupping Ryou's member gently. Ryou moaned loudly.

"Hurry, Bakura... it hurts... Take the pain away... Bakura..." the silverette whispered.

Bakura nodded as he slowly and teasingly pulled Ryou's jeans down to his knees, and then grasped the edges of Ryou's boxers and pulled them down slowly so they rested with Ryou's jeans.

**WARNING! This is where the lemon starts! (Look for next warning if you want to skip it, though you'll be missing out!)**

Ryou gasped at the coldness surrounding his member. Bakura then went down and licked the tip of Ryou's member, earning a loud moan from the brunette. Bakura smirked as he looked up at his lover.

"That feel good?" he asked. Ryou nodded quickly. Bakura laughed.

"Then I'll have to continue," he said.

With that, the whitenette went down to the silverette's member fully, licked the tip again, and then took the whole thing into his mouth. Ryou threw his head back at the heat surroundhing his member. Bakura smirked and then sucked on Ryou's member.

"Ohhhh!!" Ryou moaned loudly. "Yes! 'Kura... yes! Yes, 'Kura! Oh, it feels so good!!"

The former thief king smirked in happiness at his hikari's pleasured shouts and sucked harder. Ryou moaned loudly as he felt something building up inside his member.

"B-Bakura!! I-I'm gonna cum!" Ryou screamed. Bakura smirked and sucked even harder than he had before. Ryou screamed as he came inside his lover's mouth, gasping when he was done.

"'Kura..." Ryou moaned.

Bakura slowly pulled back and spotted the most arrousing thing anyone could ever see in the whole world.

Ryou was laying underneath Bakura, his legs and member revealed, his shirt splotted with a few flecks of cum, sweat dripping down his forehead, his eyes closed as he gasped for breath afer his orgasm, a bright pink blush across his beautiful cheeks and nose. Bakura felt his pants getting tighter as he saw his lover like that.

"Ready, Hikari?" Bakura asked.

Ryou nodded quickly and kissed Bakura's lips. Ryou suddenly moaned as a finger slipped into his entrace, pulling in and out of the silverette. Another finger was added, and Ryou hissed in pain.

"Are you all right, Hikari? Does it hurt? I don't want to hurt you," Bakura asked the silverette. Ryou shook his head slowly, his eyes squeezed closed and his hands clutching the couch.

"N-not really... I'll be fine... I'll be okay," Ryou moaned.

Bakura nodded and then stuck the second finger farther in, and then the pain kicked in.

Ryou moaned loudly in pain when Bakura's second finger went in. Bakura immediately started kissing Ryou's neck to distract him. Ryou moaned as Bakura slowly scissored him open slightly. Ryou breathed in heavily for a few moments, trying to cancel the pain. Bakura kissed Ryou's neck and started nipping at it, trying to distract his lover.

After a few moments, Bakura's third finger pressed into Ryou. Ryou cried out in pain as Bakura's third finger entered him. Bakura glanced up at Ryou with worry on his face. He slipped his third finger out of the light, and then thought of how to make Ryou no longer in pain.

Then an idea struck him.

Bakura searched around with his fingers until he heard Ryou cry out in pleasure. Bakura smiled, knowing that he had found Ryou's prostate. He brushed his fingers against that certain spot in the light again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his white-haired angel.

When Ryou was moaning in so much pleasure that he couldn't stand it anymore, Bakura slipped his third finger in. He then started scissoring Ryou slightly open again stretching the silverette open enough so Bakura's member could slip inside.

Ryou moaned and bit his lip at the feeling.

He wasn't used to this. It hurt so much, but it felt too good to stop. The attention Bakura was giving him, it felt so good! The silverette moaned loudy as Bakura's fingers continued to move within him.

"Aaah... K-Kura... Unnnnn..." Ryou moaned at the feeling of his lover scissoring him open. He loved Bakura. He never wanted this to end! He never wanted this pleasure to cease. Ryou had totally forgotten his anger towards the whitenette.

But Ryou was getting impatient. He couldn't take the pain that was building up within him. The want for the whitenette's member to rest inside his entrace. He wanted Bakura inside him already.

Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand and moaned.

"K-K... Kura-aaah... Please... N-no more fingers..." Ryou moaned, a pink blush covering his nose.

Bakura nodded, thinking that Ryou was stretched enough, and removed his fingers from the silverette. He spit in his hand and then coated his member in the make-shift lube.

Bakura positioned himself by Ryou's entrance and then looked at Ryou in slight concern.

"Ready?" Bakura asked, wanting to be absolutely certain that Ryou wanted this before he actually did it. Bakura didn't want to cause his beloved hikari any harm.

Ryou nodded quickly. Bakura nodded and then slowly pushed the tip of his member into Ryou's tight entrace.

Ryou hissed slightly at the penetration, and then Bakura pushed his member farther into the boy's entrace. Bakura then slowly pressed his member farther until he was fully sheathed within the silverette's tight entrace.

Ryou hissed and moaned in pain while he groaned at the feeling of being penetrated. Ryou felt tears filling his eyes, which Bakura gently kissed away. Ryou whispered gently to the whitenette.

"It hurts... it hurts Bakura..." Ryou whispered.

Bakura kissed Ryou's lips and waited until Ryou was adjusted to the feeling of penetration. Ryou wasn't used to the feeling of being hurt for pleasure. It hurt so much... but felt too good to stop.

"Ryou, my koi, just tell me what you want. If you want me to speed up or slow down, just tell me..." Bakura cooed lovingly. Ryou blushed and rested his head back against the couch, groaning at the feeling of his lover within him.

"P-please... just allow me to adjust. I-I've never felt this before, Bakura... Bakura, y-you're so huge... Uhh... it feels great..." Ryou whimpered. Bakura smiled and warmly kissed his angel on the lips.

Ryou blushed and hugged Bakura, waiting for the moment when he would be ready for Bakura and his souls to become one. He couldn't wait for the moment when their souls would be joined by intercourse.

"B-Bakura... you can move now," Ryou whimpered weakly after a few moments of adjusting.

Bakura did as instructed and slowly pulled out of his angel and then gently pushed back in at the same speed. Ryou moaned and twisted his head to the side, panting heavily at the feeling.

Bakura started his thrusts slowly as to not hurt his hikari, entering and exiting his angel slowly and softly. He didn't want Ryou to be in pain before he started thrusting harder.

Bakura wanted Ryou to be in as much pleasure as possible.

Ryou moaned in both pain and pleasure as his lover thrust into him slowly. He had never felt anything like this before. Bakura's body grinding against his, his lover entering him and their love being proven. Ryou loved this. But the way Bakura was moving was too slow, Ryou wasn't getting as much pleasure as he craved.

"Aaah... Bakura... Go faster, Bakura," Ryou mewed weakly.

Bakura stared at the silverette like he was crazy. "Hikari, I can't go any faster yet. You're still in pain!" Bakura argued with his lover. Ryou moaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Bakura, faster... Please... Please go faster, Bakura..." Ryou whispered in a pleading tone, the blush becoming slightly darker.

Bakura slowly shook his head as he continued thrusting slowly.

"No, Hikari. It won't be fun if you're in pain," the whitenette answered. Ryou groaned loudly in annoyance. Bakura was moving too slow. Ryou wanted Bakura inside going faster. He wanted the pleasure!

Ryou grasped Bakura's wrist. He stared into his lover's eyes and pleaded softly, his brown eyes filled with want.

"Please, Bakura... faster... move faster..."

Bakura bit his lip at the sight of his lover's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He groaned loudly in annoyance and nodded. Bakura then started thrusting harder an faster into the silverette. Ryou groaned at the feeling of penetration.

"Aaah... Oh my Ra... Bakura!!" Ryou moaned out his lover's name.

Bakura captured Ryou's lips in a kiss, trying to silence the moaning silverette. He thrusted deeper into the silverette, enjoying the sounds his lover was making.

Everytime Ryou moaned, it turned Bakura on even more.

Ryou mewled loudly in pleasure as Bakura hit the _certain place_ inside him. The place that made Ryou cry out in pure pleasure. He wasn't sure _what_ Bakura had hit. All the silverette knew was that it felt so damn _good_!

"A-ah! H-hit there a-again, 'K-Kura!" Ryou said while moaning.

Bakura did as instructed, and slammed harder into Ryou. The silverette cried out in both pleasure and pain. Ryou mewled in need and desire. He wanted Bakura so badly!

Ryou had never felt anything this good before! Bakura's member inside him. It felt so good! Ryou cried out as Bakura dug even deeper into him. He cried out in pure pleasure now. The pain mixed in with the pleasure. It felt so good!

For Bakura, this was incredible. Ryou's tight muscles surrounding him built up friction, but that only made it feel better. Bakura moaned as he thrust deeper into the silverette. The whitenette couldn't stand it, Ryou was so damn tight! It felt even better than he thought it would!

"Ryou!! You're so tight, hikari!" Bakura yelled.

Ryou moaned and whimpered loudly as Bakura thrust harder into him.

"Bakura!! Harder!! Deeper!! I love you!!" the silverette cried out. Bakura complied with his lover's demand and thrust harder into the silverette. Ryou moaned loudly and then pulled Bakura into a passionate kiss.

The two lovers were engulfed in so much pleasure, that they never wanted it to end. The pleasure they were feeling was perfect for them. The feeling of their souls joining and joining their love felt incredible!

When the kiss was broken, Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and pulled him close. "Oh my Ra, Bakura!!" Ryou mewled loudly as Bakura thrust deeper into him.

"Ryou!!" Bakura screamed out, releasing a loud moan.

Ryou almost couldn't stand it. Bakura was digging deeper into him. The pleasure was almost too much for him. Bakura started stroking Ryou's member in time with his thrusts, doubling the pleasure that the silverette was feeling.

Ryou couldn't stand it any longer.

"B-Bakura! I-I'm gonna cum! I can't hold it anymo-" Ryou called, covering eyes with his hand.

Bakura glanced down at Ryou, lust in his crimson eyes. "Not yet, Ryou! I'm almost there!" Bakura moaned and panted as he thrusted deeper into the silverette.

"I c-can't hold it back a-anymore, B-Bakura!!" Ryou stuttered, his vision flashing from focus to darkness.

"Aaaah!! Ryou!! Now!!" Bakura yelled, feeling himself reach his climax.

Ryou cried out as he came suddenly. Bakura thrust deeper into Ryou and then cried out loudly as he came as well. Ryou gasped as his lover came inside him, filling the boy with his essence.

Bakura collapsed on top of Ryou, both of the boys panting from exhaustion. Ryou blushed deeply as he moaned for the whitenette. Bakura panted heavily. Bakura slowly pulled out of Ryou, kissing the silverette on the forehead.

**END THE LEMON!**

"I... love you, Ryou," Bakura whispered into the silverette's ear, plopping down on top of him. Ryou smiled happily. He kissed Bakura back on the lips lovingly.

"I love you too, Bakura," he whispered.

The two lovers stayed like that for a short while, both panting and tryin to regain their lost energy.

When the boy's had regained their energy, Bakura took Ryou's boxers and slowly pulled them up. Bakura then took Ryou's zipper in his teeth and pulled it up, making the silverette mewl in want.

Bakura kissed Ryou on the lips and then slipped his own boxers and pants up slowly.

"Ryou, do you forgive me?" Bakura begged.

Ryou nodded slowly and smiled. "Yes... yes, Bakura... I forgive you..." Ryou moaned. Bakura smiled and kissed Ryou on the lips.

"I'm glad. Let's go home, Hikari," Bakura said, helping Ryou up and both of them walked out of the room, hand in hand, both blushing violently as they imagined what the janiter would say when he saw.

* * *

[Several Months Later]

"C'mon, Ryou! I'm so sorry!!"

"No! You fucking got me in trouble again!!"

Bakura dropped to his knees in front of the angered silverette and bowed a million times. Ryou 'hmphed' and looked away, clearly angry at the whitenette he loved so much. Bakura apologized a million times again.

"No! I won't forgive you this time, Bakura!" Ryou yelled.

Bakura sighed and then smirked. He grasped Ryou's wrist and slowly dragged Ryou towards the storage closet this time. Ryou struggled against his lover.

"B-Bakura?! What are you doing?" he yelled. Bakura laughed and then smirked.

"I bet I can make you forgive me once again, Hikari my love," he said, opening the janitor's closet, throwing Ryou in, and then leaping in after him, closing the door tightly in the process.

* * *

Me: Awesome!!

Lucy: We think we're getting better at this!

Louis: Please tell us what you thought and we'll update as soon as we can!

Me: So please enjoy and review!


	54. Come Back

**Title**: Come Back

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for language and some blood

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Poor little Ryou is kidnapped by a gang of people saying that they will 'awaken his true self' and Bakura Touzku, his yami, must rescue him! But when Ryou start to lose his humanity, will Bakura get there in time to rescue him?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: And idea we got from another fic we wrote a while ago, and we continued on with it, only tendershipping version!

Me: So please enjoy this!

Louis: Chapter start!

**_Chapter One: Come Back_**

The sun wasn't bright at all as it rose high into the skies.

The water on the silver lakes was very still, as if it was holding its breath, waiting for the events of this day to occur.

Ryou shuddered as he stood before the small lake, given the title the Second Major Lake, since it was one of the only five that existed in the forests outside of Domino city.

Ryou gave a tiny whimper before looking over his shoulders.

Standing behind him were five tall, black-cloaked men who were all chatting amongst themselves and staring at the lake. One of the men was standing directly behind Ryou, as if to make sure he wasn't going to go anywhere.

Ryou looked down at the outfit he had been forcibly clothed in and he blushed.

He wore the same cloak as the other men, only this one was more like a cape with a hood, starting to cover the uniform he was wearing. The little hikari wore a pale gray tunic that cut off around his shoulders, the long sleeves falling around his wrists.

The tunic cut off at his thighs in the front, revealing his long legs and his bare feet as he shuddered in the cold. The back extended to the ground, trailing behind the hikari.

Around the little light's throat was a tight, golden choker collar..

Also, his Sennen Ring was gone, clutched in one of the cloaked men's hands.

"T-this is so embarrassing, being revealed like this..." Ryou whispered as he looked down at the revealing uniform that he had been clothed in. his arms covering his chest.

One of the men stepped forward and placed a hand on Ryou's bare shoulder, making him spin around.

The man smiled down at him, obviously trying to be kind to the little silverette, scared hikari. "Calm down, Judas. Let's get a move on," the cloaked man said.

Ryou shook his silver-haired head quickly, his pale emerald eyes squeezed shut.

He immediatly snapped his wrist away from the man's grasp and backed up a good few steps, knowing he wasn't able to go very far with the five men surrounding him.

"N-no! I'm _not_ Judas! My name is Ryou Bakura! I'm the hikari of Bakura Touzoku, the former Thief King of Egypt!" Ryou hollered as the five people stepped forward.

One of them nodded and stepped forward, peering down at Ryou.

"That may be true for_ now_. But deep down, you are truely Judas, our vampire king. Don't worry, Judas. Once you awaken, all those human memories will _vanish_ and you'll become our precious king once again," the man said with a smile.

Ryou shuddered and closed his eyes, not wanting to believe anything that these people were telling him.

When they had kidnapped him, they had told Ryou that he was the reincarnation of some vampire god named Judas, who was apparently their king and leader.

And they also said that this ceremony would awaken him and turn him back into Judas, back to his old personality from nearly 3000 years ago. Back to the killer he once was.

But Ryou didn't want to be Judas! He wanted to remain who he was!

"Go along now, Judas. The ceremony to awaken your memories awaits," the same man said before giving Ryou a gentle nudge towards the lake, sending the hikari forward.

One of the men cut his own finger open and held it over the lake.

The drop hit the lake, and immediatly, the water turned into a pale red, becoming jiggly and solid like as the man gently pushed Ryou a few steps forward. The hikari gently stepped onto the solid surface, groaning softly when he felt the squishiness under his bare feet.

The little light slowly walked onto the surface of the water, head raised.

As he walked to the center of the tiny lake, he slowly dropped the black cloak he was wearing, revealing the whole outfit he had been forced to wear.

Ryou immeditaly covered himself with his hands, giving a small whimper, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

The five cloaked men nodded to one another before reaching their hands out before them and closing their eyes, which were being covered by the black cloaks that they had put on to hide who they were from the world.

"We are the messengers of the moon, here to call upon the dark energy within this young boy to free Judas-sama inside!" one of the men shouted, raising his hands to the air.

As he shouted, the sky slowly turned gray, the sun becoming pitch black.

The light basically vanished, except for a simple gray tint.

Ryou whimpered before looking over at the men, who were standing up with their hands reached out towards the little innocent hikari.

"We have the power, we have the strength, we have the unity! We call you our master, Judas!" the other three men were chanting as the two lead men chanted away the spell.

Ryou gasped as he felt the water giggle underneath him, and slowly, large tentacles shot up and laced around his body.

"Agh!" Ryou whimpered, throwing his head back weakly as the tentacles slipped to his back, removing themselves from his form. Then they clicked into his spine and his shoulder blades, slowly forming into something huge.

When they took form, they flapped massively.

Two giant, neon green bat wings flapped on Ryou's back as he dropped to his knees on the jiggly surface of the red, blood-colored water. The small hikari gave a small whimper as his throat tightened, making it hard to speak.

'_I-I can't move!_' he thought, trying to yell for help, but his throat wouldn't open up.

Ryou closed his eyes tightly as the chanting pounded against his ears, and he looked up, seeing the cloaked man still holding his Sennen Ring in his closed fist.

His only connection to Bakura.

And he didn't have it.

'_Bakura... Bakura..._' Ryou whispered in his mind, trying to use the mind link, even though he was not using his Sennen Ring, since he didn't have it anymore.

Ryou felt some tears form in his bright emerald eyes as he closed them tightly, mentally begging his yami to come and rescue him.

'_Help me..._'

* * *

Bakura Touzoku, yami of the Sennen Ring, snapped his arms in front of himself, pissed off that they dared to get in his way of rescuing his very precious little hikari.

He had been pissed from the moment that those damned, five cloaked men came and kidnapped his little hikari right from in front of him.

He could still remember the smirks on their faces.

---Flashback---

_"We'll be taking Judas-sama from you now, Thief King. You needn't worry about him anymore," one of the cloaked men said with a giggle as the and the others started vanishing, holding Ryou hostage in their arms. _

_The little hikari gasped and looked at Bakura._

_"'Kura, please save me!" he shouted as tears filled his eyes. _

_Bakura gasped and made a leap for his precous hikari, wanting to rescue him, but they had vanished right as their fingers touched. The silverette yami gasped in realization._

_He was too late. _

_Ryou was gone._

---End Flashback---

Bakura grit his teeth in rage as he continued to race towards the giant lakes, where he had sensed Ryou being held hostage. But shortly afterward, the connection to him and his precious hikari had broken, and Bakura no longer knew if Ryou was still there.

"Hikari..." Bakura whispered before looking up at the skies, seeing them turn a dark gray, the sun turning a rich black color so that almost no light could seep through it.

The former thief king continued to run as he opened his mouth for one final yell.

"Hikari, you better hang in there! I'm coming!!"

* * *

Ryou whimpered and slowly opened his eyes as he thought he heard his yami's sweet voice calling out for him. The little hikari looked around, his eyes closing again once he realized that Bakura wasn't there.

He hadn't called for him.

He wasn't coming to save him.

The cloaked men watched as Ryou lowered his head slowly, his bangs covering his eyes. One of the men looked over at the leader and gave a small nod, not allowing the other three to cease their chanting.

"Sir, will this spell work? Judas seems upset by something. He looks as if something is hurting him in the heart. Like sorrow or pain," the cloaked man said.

The leader looked away for a moment, giving a slight laugh.

"No. Trust me, Judas will enjoy feeling free of those damn human feeling that bind him. It's those damn emotions of his. Once he fully awakens, those useless things will all vanish and he will remember nothing," the man said before looking at Ryou, who was staring down at the water's reflection of him.

Ryou's reflection looked similar to him, only, his eyes were more narrow, filled with an intelligent look that Ryou might never possess in his entire life. The reflection looked up at Ryou and slowly blinked before opening his mouth.

"_Is this what you want, Ryou_?" the reflection asked, but for some reason, only Ryou could hear it.

The little hikari thought on the figure's words before closing his soft brown eyes and giving a weak nod, tears threatening to fall to the water at any given second.

"I-it's fine. I have nothing anymore. My yami won't miss me, anyway," he whispered softly, noticing that none of the chanting men even looked up at him.

The reflection looked at Ryou with seriousness in his emerald eyes.

"_Are you positive? Do you want to become Judas? Do you want to become me_?" it asked, narrowing his eyes at the little hikari. Ryou gasped and he pulled back a little when he realized who he had been talking to.

He was talking to Judas, his 'true self'.

Ryou hesitated for a few moments, and then gave a small nod, lowering his head to show that he was absolutely serious.

"Yes... I need to do this. No one will miss me. And this is... obviously who I really am. I guess I really am nothing more than a weak human being who will not be forgotten once this is all done and over with. I'm nothing," he whispered softly.

The reflection, Judas, remained silent before giving one nod and then he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Ryou looked down again to see that his reflection had turned back into his own, and that Judas, his 'true self' was no longer talking with him.

Judas was gone.

Suddenly, fire shot through the little hikari's body, and Ryou bit his lower lip, moaned loudly in pain.

The weakened hikari threw his head back with a soft cry, wrapping his arms around his chest and groaning as he slowly allowed his eyes open slightly and stare at the sky.

Obviously, transforming wasn't going to be peaceful to him.

The cloaked men continued to chant, their eyes all closed, their minds set deep on trying to get their vampire king to come out from deep within Ryou's subconscious.

They didn't even noticed the tall figure who was slowly creeping up behind them.

"We have the power, we have the strength, we have the unity! We call you our master, Judas!" the men chanted, their eyes still closed. The figure who came behind them smirked and slowly raised the gun that he had in his hand up.

"We have the power, we have the strength, we have the unity! We call you our mast- AAAAGH!!" one of the men shouted as a loud bullet sound went off behind him.

Ryou gasped, glancing over to see what was going on.

The cloaked man spat blood up before crumpling to the ground, his eyes wide with death, a hole in his heart. The four remaining man gasped and tried to make the spell quicker, as if Judas, when they awoke him, was going to rescue them.

"We have the power, we have the strength, we have the unity! We call you our master, Judas! We have the power, we have the strength, we have the unity! We call you our-"

_BOOM!!! BAM! BA-BANG!! _

Ryou could only gasp, his eyes widening with absolute horror as the men crumpled to the ground, eyes wide while they sputtered up blood as gun shots sounded off.

The little hikari felt his heart tightening, and he slowly looked up to see who the killer had been.

Standing before him was someone he recognized very well.

This person had long blonde hair that was spiked in many areas, and he was clothed in tight leather and a bunch of metal. His eyes were hidded by sun glasses, but he removed them to show his eyes.

In his hands was a large gun.

Ryou shuddered as he slowly got his memory of this person back. Someone he had never hoped to meet again in his life. He had heard of him and met him once before when the Orichalcos had taken over.

"Raphael..."

"Hmph. Seems like you still have your memory, little hikari. That means that you haven't awoken as Judas quite yet," the blonde man said while examinging the gun that he was holding in his hand.

Ryou shuddered as he examined the dead bodies around the lake where he was.

"W-why? Why would you do this?!" the little hikari shouted.

Raphael shuddered and then cackled insanely before looking into Ryou's eyes.

"My ancestor was trying to kill you, Judas, for many many years. But _you_ killed _him_, didn't you? You have killed _everyone_," the man said with a growl in his voice.

Ryou whimpered as Raphael aimed the gun directly at his heart, and the little hikari's eyes went wide with horror.

Raphael threw his head back with a loud cackle before he looked into Ryou's timid emerald eyes, not believing the little 'act' for a moment.

"You are not fooling me, little demon! I know your tricks! You're faking this innocent routine so that I will think you are a good vampire! But I won't believe it! You, vampire who has killed a thousand innocent human beings, you're time is up!" Raphael hollered angrilly.

Ryou shuddered and covered his heart with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut in terror.

"No... Please no!" Ryou whispered, tears filling his eyes.

He was afraid! So afraid!

He was staring right into the face of death, and he was going to die no matter what he was going to do. He couldn't move his body, so he couldn't escape.

He was doomed!

Suddenly, the silverette hikari's heart pulsated as if he had just been stabbed there, but the bullet hadn't been fired.

The little light gasped, eyes snapping open, and covered his heart with his hands again before taking them and covering his mouth and nose as a flaming feeling burned in his body.

_'N-no... M-my consciousness is fading... M-my heart is beating so quickly... Help me, Bakura!!_' Ryou thought, squeezing his deep emerald eyes shut tightly again.

He was afraid.

Afraid of what this man was going to do to him. Afraid of what was happening to him right now. He didn't want to die.

He didn't want to die!!

Ryou suddenly noticed that his vision was fading, slowly seeping into a crimson color. The little light looked around and spotted the Sennen Ring laying on the ground and he made a reach for it as his vision turned even more red.

_'Please save me!! Please come and save me, 'Kura!! _

_''Kura...'_

_''Kura...' _

_''Ku......ra...._'

Suddenly, Ryou's vision turned completely crimson, like he had been hit in the eyes with blood.

Ryou slowly lifted his head, his eyes glazed over in red. His mouth opened up, his canines slowly growing into large, wild fangs, ones that no human should ever possess in their entire human life.

They were just too horrifying, coming from his lips to the bottom of his chin.

Ryou immeditaly flapped his huge wings, sending a spray of water up from the lake that he was kneeling on and took to the warm, gray air, doing acrobatic flips until he was upside down, his wings covering the front of him.

Ryou's wings snapped open, revealing the upiside-down hikari to have his arms crossed vampire-style over his chest, and his eyes covered by his long white bangs.

Ryou suddenly threw his head back, revealing his eyes, which were fully blood red, no whites or pupils visible. They seemed narrower, more evil, more mature.

"KHIISSS!!!" Ryou hissed, the sound coming out more inhuman than it should have.

It was so demonic, so wicked, so evil, that an innocent human being like little Ryou Bakra should have never been able to manage such a horrible hiss like that.

And with that single hiss, Judas had been awoken.

Raphael reeled back a bit in terror as he stared into the face of a fully awoken Ryou, who had snapped and become a real monster. He had become a true vampire. The spell had worked, and it was too far in to switch back now.

Ryou had become Judas.

"So, you show your true form now, huh, demon?!" Raphael shouted before shooting the gun at the little vampire. Ryou did several flips in the air, using his wings to held him dodge all of the attacks that were being aimed at him.

"KHISS!!!" Ryou hissed as he bent his knees and went flying right at Raphael.

Raphael gasped in terror as Ryou shot his legs out and kicked him back like an arrow. When the two landed, Raphael was still on his feet, holding his gun out like a shield.

Ryou was perched ontop of it like an animal, his arms resting in between his legs, and he was bent down so that he was eye level with the blonde hunter, his fangs bared.

The little hikari was hissing and growling in his throat at the blonde man, obviously losing control.

And about to obtain a meal...

"Hikari!!" a voice called out suddenly to the little hikari.

The sound was familiar, making Ryou glance up for the bearer of the voice with a slightly confused look on his face, wondering who in the right mind had called for him at this moment.

Standing a few feet from Raphael and Ryou was Bakura, panting for breath. The silverette yami was leaning against a tree, sputtering for breath before he lifted his head up, wiping his bangs away from his eyes.

"Hikari..." the former king of thieves from Egypt breathed, glancing up at the little hikari that he loved.

When he did, a gasp escaped his throat and his eyes widened.

Ryou stared at Bakura with his entirely red eyes, his fangs sticking out of his closed mouth. He was perched upon Raphael's gun that he was using for a shield against the little vampire possessed hikari.

Large, neon green bat-wings came from Ryou's back, flapping every once in a while, sending a small gust of wind.

He was clothed in the ceremonial vampire outfit, his long white legs revealed, which Bakura had to admit made the little, 'innocent' light look very scary and sexy with the way he was now.

"Y-Yadonushi... You..." Bakura whispered softly to the hikari.

Ryou stared at Bakura with angry eyes, though his whites, irises, and pupils weren't visible, showing that he didn't recognize who the person before him was. Ryou then opened his mouth, revealing his giant fangs again.

"KKHHIISSSS!!" Ryou hissed at the yami of the Sennen Ring, causing Bakura to reel back in sheer terror.

Something he had never felt toward his hikari.

* * *

The sun was still covered with the darkness from the spell, making the sun as black as night. The sky was a pale gray, the lake below blood red. But as pretty and as calm as this was, something was a miss.

Bakura stared at the boy he secretly loved with concerned, frightened eyes.

Ryou was perched on top of Raphael's gun that he was using for a shield, staring at Bakura with his fully red eyes widened. His eyes were entirely red, no whites, irises, or pupils visible. He was clothed in a pale grey, rather revealing tunic, and wore no shoes. Large, neon green bat-wings flapped on Ryou' back every now and again, and the little hikari was shuddering as power rocked through his frail form.

"Hikari..." Bakura whispered in terror, his crimson eyes wide with fear.

Ryou pulled his lips back into a sadistic smile, one that would rival even the Devil's smirk, revealing his long fangs as his eyes seemed to glow and even brighter, more powerful red.

"Khhiiiiissss!!" Ryou's wings flapped hard once, sending a small amount of wind in Bakura's direction, making the former thief king cover his face to avoid dust in his eyes.

"Hisss!!" Ryou hissed loudly again, his fangs glittering.

Bakura gasped when he saw his beloved aibou in this state. Raphael glanced over at Bakura and back at Ryou, making sure that the hikari wasn't attacking him right at the moment.

"Run for it! He isn't human!! He's a monster!" Raphael yelled to Bakura, trying to get him to run away. The former spirit just stared in terror at the little hikari that he secretly loved.

"He's a monster! Don't trust him!!" Raphael yelled, pulling a knife out of his pocket and aiming at Ryou's heart.

Ryou launched himself from the gun with a loud, demonic hiss and swung his foot around at the older man, allowing him to dodge the knife's attack. Raphael repeatedly tried to stab the hikari, but Ryou kept flying out of the way.

Ryou flew over Raphael and kicked the man's back, causing Raphael to crumple to the ground.

The man grunted as he crashed to the ground.

Ryou then pinned the man on his stomach by sitting on his back and pried the man's head back by yanking on his hair. Ryou gave a wild hiss before pulling Raphael's shirt collar down, placing his sharp fangs by the man's throat.

Raphael shrieked in terror. He was about to die!

"Yadonushi!" Bakura called out.

Ryou stopped his attack and glanced up at the former thief king, still keeping his grip on the man's hair, holding him in place so that his prey wouldn't escape.

"Calm down, Yadonushi. You were scared that I wouldn't show up. That's why these wings came out, didn't they?" Bakura asked calmly, motioning towards the possessed hikari.

Ryou hissed softly in his throat as the yami smiled at him.

Suddenly, the silverette yami grabbed his own shirt collar and slowly pulled it down, revealing his throat. Ryou's eyes widened a bit and he stared in confusion, still hissing and growling in his throat.

Bakura smiled at him kindly.

"I told you, Hikari... When you felt like you ever needed anything, you could ask me. So you obviously need me now. So go ahead and take my blood," he said with a smile before leaning his head back so that his neck was more visable.

Ryou hissed slightly, seeming to understand what the yami had been asking him to do. Bakura nodded and smiled, leaning his head back just a bit more, exposing his throat.

"Come, Ryou. I... I want you to bite me, little one," the former thief whispered in a loving voice.

Ryou released his grip on Raphael's hair and flapped his wings, fluttering into the air for a few moments before he flew near his yami. Bakura smiled kindly, showing no betrayal.

"That's it... Come on, Ryou... You don't need to find anyone else to bite. Just take_ my_ blood," Bakura coaxed the little, transformed hikari closer with his hands.

Ryou went down and was merely inches from Bakura's neck, his breath managing to hit his throat as he breathed.

The hikari sniffed the yami's throat, as if sensing the type of blood that the taller man held captive in his body. He gave a smile, as if giving off the signal that it was a good type of blood and that he wanted it.

Bakura held his collar down, giving Ryou full access to his throat, which made the little vampire very happy. Bakura closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly.

"Come... Take my blood, Ryou. I want you to," Bakura whispered to the hikari.

Ryou placed his hands on Bakura's chest and slowly opened his mouth, revealing the 4 large fangs within his mouth. He then leaned forward so his fangs were merely inches from the yami's neck.

Raphael gasped and looked up as he saw what was about to go on. He would have stood up and stopped this, but when Ryou hit him, he snapped a few pressure points, so Raphael was paralyzed for now.

"S-stop! If you're bitten by that monster, you'll die! He'll kill you!" Raphael yelled, trying to make Bakura reconsider what he was going to do. But Bakura ignored Raphael and still held his collar down.

He felt Ryou lean closer against his chest and to his throat, feeling the hikari's warm breath against his neck.

Finally, Ryou opened his mouth wider and released a low hiss as his fangs touched Bakura's skin lightly with the tip. Bakura cringed at the sharp feeling, but held his small yelp in.

"N-no!! Stop it!!" Raphael hollared in a final attempt to stop the vampire king from biting the former thief, most likely going to suck his blood until their was nothing left and the taller yami died from blood loss, as so many had at the hands of Judas.

Raphael's attempts failed.

Without a second thought to it, and with another low, loving hiss, Ryou plunged his long, silver canines into Bakura's neck.

* * *

Bakura released a soft half gasp, half moan and blushed lightly as he felt Ryou's sharp fangs press into his neck, his crimson eyes closing as he leaned his head back enough to give his aibou more room to drink from.

Being bitten was strange...

It felt so different. It actually felt good.

There was a dull pain, but not so bad that it made Bakura scream in pain. He just moaned a little as Ryou bit down a bit harder to settle his fangs into the yami's neck.

Ryou gently placed his hands on Bakura's back with a small moan, pulling the silverette boy closer to his body, biting down slightly harder on his neck, this time trying to pierce the vein that would give him the blood that he needed to get.

The former thief king blushed slightly deeper as Ryou clutched him tightly, but then he smiled happily.

Bakura intertwined his right hand in Ryou's hair and placed his left hand on Ryou's back, pulling the small hikari closer to his chest. The former spirit moaned weakly at the slight pain that was building up from the little hikari sucking his blood.

Bakura tried to ignore the pain and pulled Ryou closer. The little vampire was settled gently in the embrace, drinking as much blood as he wanted to, and he was fairly silent about it.

Bakura smiled down at Ryou, trying to ignore the pain that was building up in his neck. The silverette former thief king closed his crimson eyes before hugging his aibou tightly.

"Ryou..." he whispered lovingly, saying his hikari's name for the first time.

Ryou seemed to hear the name his beloved called him, and he blushed as his fangs still assisted him in drinking the blood of the one who he secretly loved.

'_It's warm. What is this light?_' Ryou thought as he felt his control start to return in the back of his mind.

The little vampire gently placed his feet on the ground as his large, mint green bat-wings raised up and then flapped open, revealing their full length and width.

Suddenly, the wings started disinegrating into thin air, turning into soft green snow flakes that fell all around the lake and the dead bodies, making their deaths look peaceful.

Raphael watched in horror as this occured, not understanding quite what was going on.

One moment, Ryou was hissing and attacking him, and the next, the vampire's wings were vanishing into thin air.

Bakura still continued to hug Ryou as the final pieces of his wings fluttered into the air, and the little aibou gave a gentle moan of pleasure as he finished sucking his yami's sweet blood.

Ryou pulled his fangs from Bakura's neck, sighing and moaning in pleasure as his eyes closed, his fangs slowly turning back into the same human teeth that he had possessed before the ceremony.

As Ryou pulled away, satisfied, Bakura lowered his head and collapsed to the ground, making Ryou slowly open his emerald eyes and look down in horror at his unconscious yami.

"Oh, my Ra! 'Kura! Are you all right?!" Ryou hollered as he dropped to his knees and scooped Bakura up into his lap, staring down at him with sorrow in his eyes.

"W-what happened? What on earth did I...?" Ryou whispered, his eyes going wide as he spotted the fang marks on Bakura's pale throat. The little hikari gasped and felt tears forming in his eyes.

"T-this is all my fault... Oh, 'Kura!!" Ryou sobbed, hugging the unconscious man to his chest, crying hysterically.

Raphael managed to stand a little bit at this point, aiming the gun at Ryou. As he was about to fire it off, he noticed Bakura moan and slowly open his dull crimson eyes.

"'Kura!" Ryou breathed in shock, his voice cracking from trying not to cry.

Bakura looked over at Ryou, his face heating up a bright crimson-garnet color as he saw how close he was to the hikari, especially when he was dressed up like that.

Bakura squeaked as he sat up straight, looking over at Ryou with a blush on his face and a nervous laugh escaping his throat.

"I-it's all right, Yadonushi! I'm okay!" the silverette yami said. He then looked at Ryou seriously. "How about you, Yadonushi? Are you all right now, Hikari?"

The little hikari gave a large nod and a smile.

"Y-yes! I am doing much better now, thanks to you," Ryou whispered in a soft, embarrassed voice. Bakura blushed and smiled at his hikari, glad to see that he was back to normal.

"How is this possible!?"

Both keepers of the Sennen Ring looked over at Raphael, who was now glaring at Ryou and holding the large knife that he had used recently to attack Judas in his hand.

"You were bitten by him! You should be dead!" he hollered as he raised the knife up, Ryou and Bakura rising to their feet. Ryou covered himself up a bit, since the tunic he was wearing was insanely revealing.

Raphael sneered.

"If you're bitten by that monster then-"

"MY HIKARI IS NOT A MONSTER!!" Bakura hollered, baring his teeth at the blonde man, which almost made Raphael's heart stop. Ryou stared up at Bakura with a blush on his face.

"Oh, 'Kura..." he whispered, thankful that his yami was sticking up for him.

"I see. So, your humanity has been taken by this monster. Forgive me, but you must die if you serve under Judas!!" the blonde bandit hollered before running at Bakura with the knife held up.

Bakura gasped, not seeing any way to escape being stabbed by the large knife that Keith had.

Suddenly, Ryou leaped in front of Bakura, his arms held out protectively, as if to make a human shield of himself to rescue his yami from being stabbed to death.

"Stop it!!" Ryou called, trying to see if his attempt was going to work.

But Raphael didn't listen to the hikari, and he slashed the long, silvere dagger right across Ryou's chest. But he missed cutting into the skin by just a few small inches.

Instead, he cut open the top of the tunic that Ryou was wearing.

* * *

Bakura was beet red as he saw most of his aibou's clothing, at least what was covering him around the chest, get hacked into pieces and go flying off, revealing Ryou's chest up to his stomach.

Ryou didn't seem to notice, since he was obviously too deep into protecting Bakura. Raphael stared in shock, his eyes wide as most of the little hikari was revealed.

"Y-Yadonushi!" Bakura called, trying to make his hikari see what had happened.

Ryou slowly opened his eyes and glanced down, gasping and blushing when he saw that most of his body had been revealed except for a bit of his lower half.

"Kyaa!" Ryou yelled, covering himself with his arms and dropping to the ground to try and hide his revealed body with his legs and arms. God, he was so damn embarrassed!

Bakura ran over and removed the coat that he was wearing and placed it around his hikari, trying to cover him up as best as he could, which was easy since Bakura wore a black trench coat.

He mentally thanked Ra that Ryou wasn't hurt, but still...

Once Ryou was covered up and out of sight of hungry perverted eyes (A/N: Awwww!), Bakura stood up and went over to Raphael, looking deep into his eyes with rage in his own.

Raphael backed up in terror, noticing that Bakura didn't seem very happy with him.

"This is for hurting my hikari," Bakura whispered before curling his fist up and jabbing it forward, nailing the blonde man right under the mouth, shattering most of his jaw with that one hit.

Raphael went flying backwards before hitting his head on the ground and getting knocked out, his jaw totally shattered. Bakura 'hmph'ed before going back over to Ryou and heldping him stand.

"T-thanks, 'Kura," Ryou blushed.

Bakura smiled back, trying to hide his blush that creeped across his cheeks and nose as he picked up the Sennen Ring and gave it to his hikari, placing it on his neck.

"Hey. You're my hikari. I'll do anything for you, Yadonushi," the silverette yami said.

Ryou nodded before lowering his eyes to cover a blush that was forming on his face. "H-hey, 'Kura? When I lost control... and bit you..." the little hikari started blushing harder.

Bakura stared down at him in confusion.

"What is it, Hikari?" he asked. Ryou blushed an even darker shade of red.

"Even if I was barely conscious, I have this fuzzy memory of you holding me really close to you," the silverette hikari smiled. Bakura blushed and looked away with a nervous laugh.

"Uh... Y-yeah, um... about that..." he said, thinking that his aibou was going to be angry with him. He couldn't handle Ryou being angry! He wanted to see his hikari happy.

"It made me really happy."

"Huh!?" Bakura yelped, shocked that his aibou was actually happy about what had happened. Ryou smiled and looked over at his yami with a wide smile on his face, and he blushed.

"You said my name for the first time. It made me so happy. I was really warm, and I felt so safe in your arms. Thanks, 'Kura!" the hikari smiled at his taller yami.

Bakura blushed and smiled back.

"You're welcome, Ryou," he said, which made the hikari blush even more. Ryou laughed a little before taking his yami's hand and leading him towards the forests.

"Well, we better get back before the others start to worry about us, then," the hikari said before he and his yami walked towards the forests to rescue their friends.

Their hands linked together.

* * *

Me: Awwww XD Cute!

Lucy: We were actually happy with how this came out!

Louis: So please do not flame us, we hate flamers, and please comment nicely!

Me: Please review!


	55. The White Rose

**Title**: The White Rose

**Genre**: romance, fantasy, fluff

**Rating**: T for slightly sexual themes, and slight language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: The white rose awakens to find himself surrounded in darkness, rescued from the brink of death by the black rose. It is only when the black rose starts to fall in love with him that the white rose realizes how valuable his is to the garden.

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Kinda strange, but we wanted to attempt it!

Louis: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: The White Rose_**

When I awoke, I was trapped in a room of darkness.

In fact, I don't even think I was awake.

All I knew was that I was cold, and my body was shivering from the endless cold in the darkness. I could feel that I was laying on something plush and scratchy, but my body was unable to pull any warmth or feeling from it.

My body was laid out on something keeping me up, the only thing that let my mind process that I wasn't floating in the endless darkness.

I had no feeling, and was unable to move my body.

I suddenly felt something warm running its hands over my body, and for a moment, I thought I was being molested or raped from the areas that the hands were reaching up and around.

The hand was like a fuzzy glove, and it ran over my body, up my legs, up my thighs, over my stomach, over my chest, down each of my arms, intertwining my fingers, to my neck, and then around to my back.

It felt strange, being felt by this creature, and I thought it was really taking advantage of me.

That was until I felt warmth prickling at my toes.

It was a feeling of pins and needles, and it slowly started spreading from my toes up the areas that the hands had traced along, and when it moved, I started feeling warm all over.

I felt like I could move, and I wiggled my toe slightly.

"Are you awake?"

The voice hit my ear, and it sounded strange. It was deeper than mine, only slightly, but it did sound like my voice. BUt it was different enough to know that it wasn't my own.

I felt the same furry hand on my thigh, sending more of the pins and needles.

"I realize you can't talk right now, being paralyzed and all, but if you are awake and can hear me, try and move," the calm voice commanded. He refered to himself as 'ore-sama' rather than 'boku' or 'watashi'.

I wiggled my toes slightly again, and shifted my index and ring fingers, which were about all I could move at the time.

I felt the hand, and another, moving over my body again, running over every part of me, and I was suddenly not as afraid that whoever or whatever this creature was was going to hurt me.

I opened my mouth slightly, and tried to speak. But all it came out as was a weak grunt.

"Shh..." the creature said, pressing what felt like a claw against my lips.

"You're still too weak. Give yourself a moment and think. Then try starting with the alphabet and move onto harder words after," the creature told me sternly. "I shall be right back."

I heard the creature get up and move away, and then I was all alone in the darkness again, but I wasn't scared.

I cleared my throat countless times and tried the alphabet as I had been instructed. It came out as a bunch of grunts the first few times that I was trying it, but soon, my As sounded like As, and Bs sounded like Bs were supposed to.

Once I ran through the alphabet a good few times, I moved onto harder words.

I tried saying all the colors several times, and then I tried to say animals, relatives, the elements, geographical features, and then even harder words still.

I kept trying to speak until I could form a full sentance.

By the time the creature came back, I was able to form a full sentance without much issue, even though my vocal cords were still stiff and my voice was quiet and rough.

"W-where am... I?" I managed to croak out.

"Wow, you can form a full sentance. You're very lucky. Most can't do that for a while after this happens," the creature responded, choosing to ignore my question.

I weakly managed to open my eyes, only to be greeted by more darkness.

I will admit that it wasn't as dark as the one I had just been trapped within, but this one wasn't much better. There was a light to my side, but I wasn't strong enough to turn my head yet.

"W-why is... it so... dark?" I croaked.

"Dark?" the creature asked me. "That's right, you mortals would find this dark. Well, there really is no concept of dark where we are. My kind sees things at the same light, so there is no light or dark to us."

I felt the creature's claws moving on my thigh again, running slowly over my legs, as if trying to warm them up.

There was something on his hand, and it was giving me more of the pins and needle sensation. But at this point, I was just thankful for any sensation I was feeling.

"Can you feel this?" the creature asked me, gently pinching near my toes.

"Yes..." I responded softly.

"How about this?" he asked, moving his claws up towards my knee and pinching there. It was harder to feel it near my knees, but there was a dull sensation, and I nodded weakly.

"Okay. How about this?" the creature asked, moving his hands towards my inner tighs.

"Yes," I murmured, feeling my face heat up. I heard the creature chuckle.

"Well, you're blushing. Good sign," he joked. "Now, it doesn't seem that your legs are paralyzed anymore, so let's move up to your torso area and see what we can find..."

I felt the claws move to my lower stomach and press near my private area.

I flinched and blushed.

"Okay, guess you're not dead there," the creature said. His finger moved up my stomach to my chest. "Can you feel this?" he asked as tje tip of his claw ran gently over me.

"Yes," I answered honestly.

"How about this?" the creature asked me, moving his claws over my shoulders and down each of my arms. I nodded and told him that I could. The creature tapped my wrist slightly and poked my throat. I nodded to let him know I could feel that as well.

"You're lucky," the creature concluded.

Before I could ask anymore questions, I felt the creature's furry clawed hands, much bigger than my own, scoop under my arms and pick me up as if I were a toddler.

The creature pulled me against his chest, which was covered in thick locks of itchy fur that reminded me of a wolf or a bear. One arm (paw?) was under my body, keeping me against his chest, the other moving us towards the source of vague light.

A small fire where a tiny collapsable pot rested in the center.

When we reached the side of the fire, the creature set me down on the ground beside him and covered my shoulders with an thick, itchy brown blanket.

I clutched it close and moaned in pleasure. It itched, but it felt wonderful.

The creature reached towards the collapsable pot, and I saw that he didn't have hands, but rather, thick paws that reminded me of a werewolf's giant furry paws. His nails were about as long as my finger.

The creature took the pot and poured some liquid into a small red bowl.

Once he was done, he handed me the bowl. I took it from him and sniffed the liquid within. It was just water with some herbs, but to my senses, which hadn't tasted or smelled anything in so long, it was heavenly.

I gulped it down, and even if it had a weak taste, I ate a good three bowls of it before I was satisfied.

I glanced over to the creature, who was stirring more herbs into what was left of the broth in the collapsable pot. Only when he leaned closer to peer into the pot did I get a good look at him.

He was a good seven feet tall, muscular and bulky, and he was covered in thick white fur from head to toe. His face was like that of a wolf's and a bear's, and his eyes were bright crimson, shining in the fire.

The creature glanced over and smiled when he saw me staring at him.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"Huh? You don't know my name?" I asked him.

The creature chuckled as if I had suggested that the moon was made of cheese. "No, I know your name. But I have to be certain that being paralyzed for so long hasn't made you forget."

"Oh," I said. "It's Ryou Bakura."

"Ah..." the creature said with a swift nod. "You may call me Bakura, if you like, little one. My real name is much too long for you to remember, anyway, so don't even try."

"Okay, Bakura..." I said, sipping whatever was left in my bowl.

After a few moments of silence, Bakura turned to me.

"We hd best get down to the main room before we miss all the food," he said with a grin. I stared at him in silence as he reached down and scooped me up bridal-style. I blushed.

"B-Bakura!" I squeaked. "I can try to walk, you know..."

"I wouldn't recommend it," Bakura told me. "You've been unconscious for nearly three weeks, so your legs probably won't work as well as they would if you'd been asleep for a few days."

"Three weeks?" I asked.

"Yup. Goes that way when you're nearly killed and paralyzed," he told me.

I didn't ask anymore questions as Bakura carried me down a long hallway. It was shiny and made of crystal, and the hallway connected to countless other hallways, like a giant covered maze.

While Bakura carried me, he talked to me and told me stories.

He told me that he and his kind were a group of creatures called Space Time Demons, and that they were not really demons, but had adopted the name from humans.

He said that he and his kind could control space and time, but to an extent.

Bakura also told me that he and his kind could take a human form at will, but he said the form he was currently in was the most comfortable, so he would wear that one often.

He also told me that his real name was Akefia-Xian-Jiang-Nuo-Rong-Fan-Xue.

I told him that it sounded Chinese to me, but Bakura said, while many of the parts of his name were Chinese, his name actually meant "the black rose" in his language.

When he stopped telling his stories, we had arrived in a large hall filled with other creatures like Bakura.

But out of all of them, Bakura was the only one with white fur.

Many other colors comingled inside the large area, and it looked like a nesting ground, since there were nests, babies, and many other nest-like qualities to the giant room.

Bakura stalked into the hall, holding me close against his chest.

When he approached some of the other Space Time Demons, I covered by my lower region with my hands, blushing. But they just stared at my naked body as if they were looking at a hand, without interest.

"Bakura!" one creature snapped in a nasally tone. This one was female, and had bright brown fur covering her whole body. Bakura waved a claw at the new Space Time Demon.

"'Lo, Anzu," he said.

Anzu, as the creature was called, glanced down at me with her piercing teal eyes. She wrinkled her nose and revealed long canines in bright pink gums, tongue a pale grey.

"This the _human_?" she said in disgust.

"Yeah, he is. His _name_ is Ryou," Bakura said rather quickly, sounding a bit angry at the tone Anzu had used towards me.

"Tch," Anzu scoffed. She sniffed near me and wrinkled her nose as if she had just smelled garbage. "He stinks! Why did you bring him down here when he smells like that?"

"Excuse me?" I snapped angrily. "Have _you_ ever taken a bath in your_ life_? You could have fooled me!"

Bakura chuckled at Anzu's angry face.

"She means your scent as a _human_, Ryou. She's not making fun of your bathing habits," he explained to me. I blushed and apologized to Anzu, who ignored me and looked back at Bakura.

She wagged a claw at him.

"Do you understand how badly that scent is going to stink up the place? The children are going to come and try to eat him if he smells like that," she snapped at him.

I gulped until I felt Bakura clench me tighter.

"They wouldn't dare. And besides, a few days of eating our food and sticking around me should wash the human scent right out of him," he told the brunette Space Time Demon.

Anzu was about to protest before she snapped in anger and stormed away from Bakura and I, muttering about how I stank of humans.

Bakura glanced down to me.

"Just ignore Anzu. She's kind of a bitch, but she's not so bad once you show her who's the boss," he joked with a fanged grin.

Without much hesitation, Bakura brought me to the area where there was a nest on the ground, and he placed me down on it. He then climbed inside and laid down, curling up and yawning.

"I am so exhausted. I haven't slept in 3 weeks," he yawned.

"Wouldn't you die?" I asked.

Bakura laughed at me again. "Only mortals need sleep every day, silly little one. Time Space Demons can stay awake for months, sleep for a few hours, and be right as rain," he grinned.

I laughed a little with him, my voice still rusty from being unused for so long.

I laid next to the Space Time Demon and felt myself drift to sleep. I felt his paw wrap around me and keep me from the sight of the other Space Time Demons in the cave.

After a few moments, I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Months passed since I had come to the cave with the Space Time Demons.

Most of them liked me, savor Anzu and a few of her cohords, who gave me nasty looks and wrinkled their noses at me whenever I passed them. I chose to listen to Bakura and ignore them.

My "human scent", as Bakura had called it, had vanished after a few days, and I was able to pass off as a Space Time Demon.

While Bakura stayed in his normal demon form often, he would something transform human just for me. In fact, in his human form, he looked a lot like I did, only with wilder hair and crueler eyes.

After a few months, I realized that I had started to fall for Bakura.

It reminded me of that story "Beauty and the Beast", because Bakura was almost always in his form that reminded me of a wolf and a bear fused, sow white fur and glossy crimson eyes.

But that didn't matter.

I had fallen for Bakura for so many reasons. Because he was protective of me, because he was kind to me (and mostly me), because he was sweet, and because he was just who he was. He never tried to change to impress anyone.

And now that I really thought about it, he was probably a better person than any human could ever be.

Among the Space Time Demons, while they still called me Ryou, they considered me as part of their clan, and gave me a name to prove my worth among their little clan.

They gave me the name "Re-Xian-Jiang-Nuo-Rong-Fan-Xue".

It sounded, and was almost exactly like Bakura's name, that same Chinese sounding name, but the Space Time Demons told me that while Bakura's name meant "black rose", mine meant "white rose".

Soon, it was when I realized it.

The white rose would always fall for the black rose in the garden, and the black rose would always protect the white rose from the other flowers and weeds in the garden.

No matter what.

* * *

Me: Okay! It was sweet, albiet a little weird, but sweet none the less!

Lucy: That was so strange, yet awesome!

Louis: Please review!


	56. Hostage

**Title**: Hostage

**Genre**: romance, tragedy, action

**Rating**: T for language and violence

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Ex Government Agent Bakura Touzoku's fiance, Ryou Bakura, was kidnapped a month before their wedding night, and Bakura's out for blood. He wants revenge, and nothing will stop him until he knows that Ryou is safely back with him. Even if it involves killing a few people and breaking some laws in the process.

Me: This is the next chapter in the Collection! We got this idea watching "Taken" tonight XD

Lucy: Ryou, Bakura's fiance, is taken away and is sold because he's a virgin. (Which is good in this story because then men who sell him would kill him if he was not a virgin!

Me: Please enjoy the story!

Lucy: Chapter start!

**_Chapter One: Hostage_**

Bakura Touzoku stood on the roof of a building, seething silently.

He was an ex government agent, one of the best, and he could do anything in order to complete his mission. But what came with being an agent in his division made it so he could never be married or fall in love.

But Bakura went against his code.

He soon fell in love with an innocent civilian named Ryou Bakura. He had spotted him on a mission, and after spending a good amount of time with him, convincing the other agents that it was because Ryou was under suspicion.

Ryou, in Bakura's eyes, was beautiful.

He had porcelian skin, a lovely pale white, and it went well with his lovely doe brown eyes. He was very feminine, with long arms, long attractive legs, and a beautiful body. His hair was long and white, falling to his shoulders in lovely spikes. He was the image of pure innocence, at least in Bakura's eyes, and he was what most people, male or female, wanted.

Bakura fell in love with Ryou almost instantly, and he loved him enough to quit the government.

Immediatly afterward, Bakura confessed his love to Ryou, and asked him if Ryou would marry him and spend the rest of his life with him. And of course... Ryou said yes.

However, a month before they were to be married, several days ago, something so horrible that Bakura couldn't bring himself to say it without destroying something happened.

Ryou was taken hostage.

Bakura, now dressed in all black, a heavy leather trench coat on his body, growled silently as he recalled what had happened to his beloved fiance. What made it worse was the fact that Bakura hadn't been there to protect Ryou from what had happened.

Ryou's poor screams of agony and terror still filled Bakura's memories.

* * *

Bakura was sitting on the park bench when his cell phone rang. It played the Nightmare on Elm Street Theme. Bakura flipped the cell phone open and said hello into it.

"B-Bakura, I am so scared..."

"Ryou?!" Bakura yelled, gripping the phone tightly. "Ryou-baby, what's happening? Are you hurt?"

"Bakura, someone's in the house. They just took a few girls from the other apartment next to us, and now they're in the house. Bakura, I'm scared. I'm so scared, Bakura..."

Bakura could hear Ryou sobbing, and he immediatly leaped to his feet.

"Ryou-baby, where are you?" he asked.

"I-I'm hiding under the bed, Bakura. Please hurry, I'm so scared, Bakura!"

Bakura's heart was breaking with each sob that he heard come from his beloved little fiance, but he forced himself to be strong as he made his way across the city towards his and Ryou's apartment.

"Ryou, I'm coming. I'm coming, so you don't have to afraid. I'll always come for you," Bakura whispered.

"I know, Bakura. I love you."

"I love you, too," Bakura said, racing through the streets, flipping off the cars that honked at him for running in front of them. He listened and could hear footsteps in the bedroom with Ryou. "Ryou, don't say a word!" he said softly.

He heard silence on the other end of the cell phone, execpt for a few footsteps, in which Bakura recognized were coming from heavy metal plated boots, thunking on the ground.

After a few moments, Bakura heard the footsteps move backwards, out of the room. Bakura sighed happily, thinking that Ryou would be safe for a bit longer while he went to the house.

Suddenly, Ryou gave a loud cry of horror, which got softer after a few seconds.

"Ryou!?" Bakura yelled.

"Help me!! Let me go!! Bakura, help me, please!!"

"Ryou!! Ryou, please answer me!!" Bakura yelled into the phone, earning himself some strange looks from passing citizens.

After a few moments, hearing Ryou's weak shouts getting more and more soft, until he couldn't hear his fiance's beautiful voice. Bakura grit his teeth, keeping tears of anger from falling.

"I don't know who you are and I don't know what you want from me," Bakura snapped suddenly. "If you are looking for ransom from me, I can tell you that you can just go fuck yourself. But what I do have are a very amazing set of abilities; all of which I have acquired over a very long career as a government agent. Abilities that make me a _nightmare _for people like you."

Bakura waited for a good few moments before sighing.

"If you let my fiance go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not call the cops, I will not come after you. But if you don't unhand Ryou right this instant, I will look for you, I will find you no matter where you go in this world, and I will kill you," Bakura snapped angrily, his eyes narrowed at the ground.

There was a long pause, and then Bakura heard a dark chuckle.

"I look forward to it," a dark voice said before hanging up the phone on the ex government agent.

Once the phone hung up, Bakura let out a loud yell or rage, sorrow, fear, agony, everything negative that was pulsing through his body. He dropped to his knees and just screamed.

* * *

When Bakura came from his flashback, he found himself standing before a giant building, with a huge door that had chipped paint upon it. Bakura narrowed his eyes and tore the door open.

'_Hang on just a little bit longer, Baby. I'm coming,_' the ex agent thought, forcing himself into the building.

Bakura had learned a short while after Ryou had been taken exactly who had taken him.

He learned that it was a group of men who kidnapped young women and beautiful young men and sold them as prostitutes to other people who owned whore houses.

He also learned that virgins were what these men were after.

Bakura mentally thanked Ra and every other god that he hadn't taken Ryou's virginity before he had been kidnapped. Because, if Ryou was taken away to be sold as a prostitute, then they would have someone check to see if they were a virgin or not.

And if Ryou was not a virgin, then he would be killed.

The first sight that greeted him when Bakura walked into the giant building were two men who were playing cards at a table, surrounded by a ton of thick cigarette smoke.

One of the men glanced over and smirked at Bakura with his cracked yellow teeth.

"Sir, you are not allow in her-"

Bakura snapped a gun out of his pocket and pressed it against the man's temple. The other man gasped and stood to go and call some guards, but Bakura aimed another gun at him.

"Call security and you die! Try to leave and he dies! If either of you move, you both die! Someone's getting their brains splattered on the walls no matter _what_ you do against me!!" Bakura yelled.

Both of the men fell still and silent.

"Good..." Bakura snarled. "Now... I wanna know who the _fuck_ runs this fucking place."

"M-Mr. Marcus... On the third floor in room 313," the man the farthest away from Bakura and his gun said, pointing to the stairs to their left, his body covered in sweat and he was shaking.

Bakura growled and lowered the gun.

"For your sake, that better be the truth, you fuckers," he snapped.

Bakura swung his gun around and slapped it against the man's head, knocking him out. He then shot a bullet near the other man, letting it zoom right by his ear.

The other man collapsed in terror, fainting instantly.

Bakura snarled and stormed past the unconscious men into the area where they had said their leader was. He knocked out and threatened anyone who said he wasn't supposed to be there.

He finally reached one of the room where the man had said Mr. Marcus was.

He sighed and slowly opened the door, glad to see that it was pitch black when he walked in. No one would see his face or recognize him in the darkness of the room.

A man was sitting at a desk in front of a glass case, or rather, a glass wall.

There were two other rooms, forming a small room where the door was the only wall that didn't have a glass wall. The man had his hand on a bet simulater, which would click in a price for an auctioned item.

Bakura walked inside slowly, closing the door behind him.

The man at the auctioning desk didn't notice Bakura come in, since he still had his back to him.

Bakura slowly walked up and spotted that it was a young woman inside the glass room that was being auctioned off. She didn't look like she minded, dressed in a skimpy white outfit.

She was being walked away, so she had obviously been bought.

"The next item up is a very good one, a rare treasure. A lovely young virgin," Bakura heard a voice from nowhere say. He saw the door open, and another young person was walked in.

This person was, however, dressed in a silver outfit that reminded Bakura of something that someone in Egypt would wear, if they were going to become a sex slave.

The person's face was covered by a veil, a thick silver one, but when it was pulled back, the person turned their head away.

Bakura watched as the person slowly glanced towards the tinted glass, not able to see who was on the other side. The person slowly glanced towards Bakura, and locked eyes with him.

Bakura saw tears streaming from doe brown eyes, pale porcelain skin still unharmed, long white hair brushed straight and neatly, making the poor person, revealed to be a man, look amazing.

Bakura gasped in horror. "Ryou..." he breathed.

Ryou looked scared. He was shuddering, and covered his chest up with his arms. He had someone holding him by the shoulders, rather tightly, and Bakura could see that Ryou had been crying. His red-rimmed eyes were proof of that.

Bakura immediately snapped his gun out and slammed it against Mr. Marcus's head.

Mr. Marcus, or so Bakura believed it was, gasped and started to turn. "What are you doing!?" he yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bakura yelled angrily. "You don't recognize me, do you, you mother fucking son of a bitch?!" Bakura felt his anger getting the better of him when he knew it shouldn't be.

"No, who are..." Mr. Marcus gasped and locked eyes with Bakura. "Y-you're..."

"That's right!" Bakura growled. He slammed the barrel of the gun against the man's head. "Now, you better buy that boy in there and be quick about it, or I'll splatter your fucking brains all over that wall, and _everyone_ will be able to see just how small they are!"

"Why would I buy something that I sent in to be sold?" Mr. Marcus snapped.

"You better fucking do it _right now_!!" Bakura shouted, cocking the gun back, preparing to blast the man's brains out onto the glass wall that was right in front of them.

Mr. Marcus gulped in horror and pressed the auction button.

Bakura watched as numbers went up, and when someone else bid higher, Bakura cocked the gun and prepared to shoot until Mr. Marcus pressed the button again.

In the end, Mr. Marcus was the winning bidder.

Bakura grabbed the man and lifted him up, watching as the men brought Ryou to the place where the bidders would be able to pick them up. He hated the fact that they were referring to Ryou as if he were a piece of property.

"Move!" Bakura snarled, throwing Mr. Marcus forward.

"You're insane," Mr. Marcus whispered as Bakura shoved him forward. Bakura pressed the barrel of the gun against his temple and growled, moving to the man's ear.

"You broke into my house, made my fiance cry, and tried to sell him as a prostitute!" he whispered in anger.

Mr. Marcus looked to Bakura with a fairly blank look. "Please understand... it was all business. It wasn't personal," he told the silverette. Bakura sighed and pressed the gun against the man's temple once again, clicking the gun back.

"It was _all_ personal to me," he whispered.

With those few words, Bakura pulled the trigger, and the evil man collapsed forward, a bullet buried in his temple, now buried deep within the tiny walnut that he called a brain.

Bakura kicked the door down almost instantly, dashing into the hallway.

He raced down to the room where the "purchases" were being held, and he kicked the door down as well. The girls who had been auctioned off gasped in shock when Bakura came running it.

Bakura glanced around, but he couldn't find Ryou.

He went over and grabbed one of the women roughly by the arm, yanking her forward so that she was inches from him. "Where is the young man with silver hair?!" he yelled.

"H-he was taken by the man who bought him," the young woman said.

"_DAMMIT!!"_ Bakura roared into the skies, turning and dashing down the hallways, hearing the girls clamouring and escaping the room before their new "masters" came and claimed them for themselves.

The silverette ran down the hallway until he spotted someone sending a car off. He raced forward, turned the man around, and pointed the gun at his forehead.

"Where the fuck is that car going?!" he yelled.

The man told him the address, and Bakura threw him forward, turning and dashing off to where the car was driving. He ignored anyone who tried to stop him, and eventually, he found it.

He kicked the door in (God, he loves doing that!) and raced up the stairs.

He tore open each and every door, slamming the gun or his fist into anyone who came near him with the intent of calling security or stopping him from finding the man he loved.

He finally reached a big room and grabbed the door, throwing it open.

The sight that greeted him was horrifying.

Ryou was standing in someone's embrace, and the man holding him had a knife pressed against Ryou's throat. The man locked eyes with Bakura, and glanced down at the gun.

After several moments of standing in silence, the man tried to make negotiations.

"Sir, certainly we can nego-"

Bakura fired a bullet right into the man's mouth, sending it through the back of his head. The man gagged up blood, his hand with the knife moving away from Ryou's throat as he collapsed back.

Ryou shuddered and stared at Bakura with wide, tear-filled eyes.

Bakura lowered his gun and let it drop to the ground. He took a careful step towards his shaking fiance, a soft, relieved smile on his pale lips. He locked eyes with Ryou for what felt like an eternity.

"You came for me..." Ryou whispered softly.

Bakura didn't speak, just opened his arms to the silverette. Ryou sobbed and dashed over in a matter of seconds, wrapping his arms around Bakura and burying his head into his fiance's chest.

"You came for me!" Ryou whispered through his tears.

Bakura tangled his hand in Ryou's hair, holding him as close as he could. He turned his back to the door, keeping Ryou safe from anyone who was going to come and take him away.

"I said I would. I always will," Bakura whispered softly, placing his hand on his fiance's back.

Ryou sobbed and clung to Bakura like a life line, tears streaming down his cheeks. Bakura just held him in silence, allowing his own tears of relief to snake down his cheeks as he held his fiance tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"I will always come for you, Ryou-baby. Have no doubts in that, okay? I love you," Bakura breathed softly.

* * *

Me: Awwwwww! Bakura, you are too awesome for words!

Lucy: That was sooo sweet!

Me: We wanted to do a story like this because we thought it would be sweet for Bakura to rescue Ryou from the hands of some horrible men who were trying to sell him!

Lucy: Please review, miina!


	57. No Need For Words

**Title**: No Need For Words

**Genre**: romance, fluff

**Rating**: T for slight language

**Pairing**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Most couples in Domino love to vocalize how much they love their partner. But with Ryou and Bakura, Ryou knows that through Bakura's actions that he loves him. There's really no need for words.

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: This was meant for the romance, and to explain the type of relationship that I think it perfect!

Me: And it fits both Bakura and Ryou soooo well!

Lucy: Please enjoy, miina!

**_Chapter One: No Need For Words_**

[Ryou's POV]

Some couples want their significant other to tell them that they love them.

I've actually seen several couples in Domino City break up because their boyfriend or girlfriend hasn't said "I Love You" enough. It's rather pathetic, to say the least. Breaking up over something so small.

I do not need Bakura to tell me that he loves me.

Sure, he's said it to me before, and it's not like he's never said it, but he doesn't need to say it for me to know how much I mean to him. He loves me so much that I'm practically priceless!

Bakura's the type who can't really voice his feelings, but his actions can.

He's the type of guy who will, instead of telling me that he will always protect me, wrap his arm around my shoulders, draw me close, and just hold me, saying nothing.

And that's enough for me to know that he loves me more than life itself and that he would do anything for me.

Because with Bakura, there's really no need for words.

* * *

"Kyaa!!"

I jumped as a loud boom of thunder rolled through the skies, lightning flashing and lighting up the skies.

I heard Bakura starting to laugh at me for being scared, and I instantly grew angry at him. It wasn't true anger, like what Bakura felt if someone hurt me, but it was a loving anger.

"Shut up, 'Kura!" I snapped. "It's not my fault that I'm scared of thunder!"

"Well, it's hilarious!" Bakura said, tears streaming from his cheeks. He was clutching his sides and lurching over his end of the couch, laughing so hard that it was silent.

I rolled my brown eyes at my boyfriend. "Oh, you are so easily amused."

"Don't you know it," Bakura grinned at me, turning his attention back to the television.

Bakura was watching some bloody documentary on torture methods, and laughing hysterically about it. I groaned and went to reading my book, which was just getting exciting.

Suddenly, there was a snap, and all of the lights and electronics in my house went off.

"Ey!" Bakura snapped in the darkness. "Where the Hell did my documentary go!? Come on, I wanna see some blood, dammit! Stupid picture box!" he snapped angrily.

"Calm down," I told him. "It's just a blackout."

I put my book down and sat back. I could still see Bakura in the darkness, because the outside wasn't totally dark. Despite the storm, it was still slightly light out, from the moon.

We sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, and I could hear Bakura fumbling around with the television, trying to get his gory documentary back on the screen.

Suddenly, thunder boomed over head.

"Aah!!" I cried out in horror, jumping from my seat and curling up on the couch.

I heard Bakura shuffle towards the couch and sit back down on it. When he was next to me, I slowly sat up, tears of fear burning the corners of my doe brown eyes. I wiped them away on my sleeve.

I had gotten my fear of thunder and lightning because when my father was away in Egypt, I was always home alone, and I always felt that the thunder would break into my house one day and destroy me.

I jumped when I felt Bakura's arm suddenly slip around my shoulders.

He yanked me forward until I collapsed against his chest, and he wrapped his other arm around me, holding me in a secure and loving fashion. I felt my cheeks burn and my heart fluttered.

"'K-Kura..." I whispered, feeling the blush spread to my collar area.

Bakura didn't say anything, and when I looked up, I could see him staring firmly at the thunder, as if warning it not to come anywhere near me. He looked amazing, to say the least.

He didn't say anything, he didn't have to.

I knew in that instant, just from his actions, that he was going to protect me. He didn't have to tell me that he wouldn't let anything harm me. His actions alone spoke for him.

I leaned against my boyfriend's chest and clutched the front of his shirt whenever the thunder rumbled.

Whenever I gripped his shirt, I felt Bakura tighten his grip on my gently, and we just stayed like that, in total silence, for about an hour before the power flickered back on.

But even then, Bakura didn't let me out of his embrace, and neither of us said a word.

Because in that instant, our feelings were just let out through the bond we shared, pure, raw emotions spilling through and any messages we wanted to say didn't need to be voiced. OUr actions spoke for us.

Because there was no need for words.

* * *

"Come on, 'Kura! You're gonna miss the fireworks if you don't hurry up!"

I ran to the railing that surrounded the small river of the amusement park that Bakura and I had gone to. It was somewhere in early winter, and the snow overhead was falling softly, like feathers.

Bakura walked up behind me slowly, hands shoved into his pockets.

He was dressed in a white coat and a pair of jeans, which he had bought when Malik and Marik brought him shopping several months ago. His hair was slightly longer, and if anything, he looked more attractive.

I stood by the railing and glanced down over into the river. I looked back as Bakura caught up to me.

"Look! The fireworks are going to start any minute now!" I told him, pointing to the skies. Bakura nodded and looked down at the skies where the fireworks would be starting any minute.

We stood in silence for a long time, and we were just watching the darkening skies.

Fireworks started exploding into the sky in huge rays of rainbow-colored lights. Loud pops rang out overhead, but the bright colors distracted me from the loud booms, which would have normally scared me.

I marveled the fireworks for a long time, and then looked over to see if Bakura was watching them as well.

He was watching them, but he didn't look every interested.

In fact, Bakura looked as if he were deep in thought. That made me worried, because whenever Bakura was in deep thought, it usually meant that he was going to make a big decision or something was bothering him.

I reached into my pocket and fished out the bracelet that I had bought for him earlier.

It was made of bone, animal bone, and it had a red bead on the front. It was large enough that I could slip it around his hand and onto his wrist without much trouble, and so that it wouldn't fall off.

I reached forward to his left hand, which was out of his pocket, and slipped the bracelet over his fist onto his wrist.

When I went to take my hand back, Bakura reached back, caught my hand, locked our fingers, and just held it there for as long as he could. He didn't look back at me or even move.

I could feel his emotions coming through our shared bond, and I knew what was bothering him.

He didn't feel like he were showing how much he loved me enough.

I smiled softly and leaned forward, resting my head against his shoulder, our hands till intertwined. I suddenly forgot about any cold feelings that I had gotten, and I just stood as close to him as I could get.

He leaned his head back and rested it against mine, and I could tell that Bakura felt better, knowing that he didn't have to worry about showing how much he loved me. Because he knew that I already knew.

We stood in silence and stared at the fireworks, just standing together, our fingers interlocked together, our raw emotions spilling through our bond and filling one another with our love.

And there was no need for words.

* * *

The sun was setting in the city of Domino, and the sound of waves rolled through my ears.

I was standing ankle deep in water, in the ocean to be exact, and I was staring at a figure who was standing on the beaches before me, locking eyes with me for what felt like an eternity.

Bakura.

He was dressed in his black trench coat (which, I might add, he never seemed to leave home without when he was going to go hurt someone or cause issues to the public), a striped blue and white shirt, and a pair of grey jeans.

He was staring at me as if I were a ghost, and I couldn't read the expression in his eyes.

He looked happy, relieved, worried, concerned, and a bunch of other emotions all at the same time. He was just staring at me in disbelief, and I thought I saw tears in his eyes.

I smiled at him.

"Hey, 'Kura..." I said, taking one single step toward him.

"Ryou..." he breathed, and I almost couldn't hear him say my name. He dropped the bloodied knife that he had clutched in his hand, and he went running into the ocean, not caring it it got his clothes wet.

He stopped about a foot before me, and just stared down at me, our eyes locking together.

We threw ourselves at one another, wrapping our arms around each other as if we had not seen each other in so long. Bakura laced his hand through my hair and just held me for what felt like an eternity.

I drew back from Bakura, as he did from me, though our arms were still holding one another close.

Bakura smiled at me for the first time in a long while, since he had been gone the whole time.

He said it had to do with "finding himself" and "finding who he truly was inside his heart", and in the time he was gone, I had been kidnapped by beings of the darkness.

But Bakura had saved me, even though I hadn't seen him when he did it, I had come back and woken up here, at the beach, where Bakura and I had first confessed that we loved one another.

Bakura and I leaned forward, about to kiss, and then we stopped.

We looked at each other for a long time, and then we leaned forward, both closing our eyes, and our lips pressed firmly together, in the most passionate kiss I think we had ever done since we had fallen in love.

We held one another for such a long time, our lips pressed together, our arms laced around each other, and we stayed like that until the sun started setting, the sky turning dark, the moon rising.

And still, as I liked it, there was no need for words.

And there never would be.

* * *

Me: Awww XD XD Bakura is just the sweetest guy!

Lucy: I know!!

Me: Please review, miina!

Lucy: Up next is a one-shot that Risa-chan gave me the idea for XD


	58. The Treasure of the Thief

**Title**: The Treasure of the Thief

**Genre**: romance, fantasy

**Rating**: T for language and slight violence

**Pairings**: AkefiaXBakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Ryou is a cute little prince who doesn't wish to be one. One night, a thief named Akefia comes into Ryou's bedroom to steal the treasures he owns, but, he sees Ryou and falls in love! So he steals Ryou away from the castle. When Ryou wakes up, he sees Akefia. Ryou is happy that he was stolen away. One day, Bakura, another thief and Akefia's lover, arrives and he can't accept Ryou and hates him. But as the days go by, he also falls in love! But then one day the guards comes to find Ryou, and they find him! And take him away! What will the two thieves do to get him back?

Me: The next chappie!

Lucy: This idea came from Risa-chan XD

Me: Thank you soooo much, Risa-chan! We couldn't have done it without you!

Louis: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: The Treasure of the Thief_**

Within his palace, the young prince, Ryou, had his hands clasped before him.

His doe brown eyes were closed, and he was praying in the middle of the night, hoping for some ray of hope that would shine down on him and rescue him from this horrible life he was forced to live.

"Please... someone come and rescue me," Ryou whispered to the skies.

He was secretly hoping that someone would come in the middle of the night and rescue him from the fact that he was a prince, forced to be a puppet for his parents.

When his prayer was done, Ryou stood, closed the window, and slowly went into his bed.

He laid still in the bed and closed his eyes gently, thinking to the young man who was going to rescue him from the darkness of his life, starting to slip into his gentle and calm sleep.

Later that evening, just before the sun rose, a young man slipped into the bedroom.

A young man with short silver hair, mocha skin, and lovely lavender eyes slipped into Ryou's room, glancing around at all the gold that was in the small bedroom, eyes glistening with excitment.

'_Such awesome and precious treasures, and they are mine for the taking,_' the young thief, Akefia, thought with a smirk.

His lavender eyes sweeped over the room until he spotted a lovely young figure, as if he were a doll, asleep on the soft bed, and if he wasn't breathing softly, then Akefia would have thought him dead.

'_Bakura!?_' he thought in horror, dashing to the bed immediatly.

Akefia sighed in relief when he saw that it wasn't his lover, but rather, another young man with a beautiful appearance that made Akefia's heart flutter in his chest like a dove.

"He's like an angel," he whispered, brushing a hair from the boy's face.

Akefia glanced around and smiled.

"All of this treasure is nothing compared to what this boy is," he said, wrapping his arms around the young man and lifting him up into the air, glancing around to see if the guards were there, and then, he dashed away.

* * *

When Ryou awoke, he found himself in a strange new room.

He glanced around and saw that it was in fact a small hut, one that he had never seen before when he and the King, his father, walked through the kingdom, so Ryou imagined that it was outside the kingdom.

"Where the Hell am I?" Ryou asked as he sat up.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced over, spotting Akefia sitting just mere inches from him. Ryou squeaked and threw himself away from the man, yelling in terror.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he yelped.

"Now, that's not a very nice way to greet someone," Akefia said with a small grin.

"Oh, be quiet!" Ryou squeaked, covering himself up. He wasn't naked or anything, but he just felt so damn vulnerable around whoever this man was, that he had to cover himself up.

Akefia chuckled. "You seem a little upset, my prince."

Ryou glanced over at the thief with startled eyes, his lower lip quivering in fear. Akefia smiled and raised his hands in front of himself to show that he was vulnerable.

"Don't worry," Akefia reassured. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Really now?" Ryou asked, lifting himself up, slowly lowering the blanket that covered his body. "And how can I trust you, Oh Dear Mister Thief King, mmm?" he asked.

"Please, call me Akefia," Akefia said with a grin. "And you can trust me, my dear."

"How?" Ryou asked.

"Because I am the one who rescued you, am I not?"

Ryou stopped and stared at Akefia for what felt like several hours. "Rescued me?" he asked. He then remembered how he had asked the gods for someone to save him from the life of a prince.

"You... saved me?"

"That's correct, my little treasure," Akefia said with a wink. "You're truly an amazing person, Your Majesty."

"Ryou," Ryou told him quickly. "Do _not_ address me as Your Majesty. As of this day forward, I shall shed off any ties I have to the kingdom, as well as shall I shed any titles that go with it."

"Oh, really now?" Akefia asked with a grin. He slowly went towards Ryou and pinned him down to the bed. "Well, I'm sure that's not all that you need to be shedding, eh, my prince?"

"E-eh!?" Ryou squeaked, his face lighting up bright crimson.

Akefia grinned and went down to capture Ryou's lips in a kiss, when a loud cough caught his attention. Akefia glanced up and over towards the doorway to his hideout, and he gulped.

"H-hello, Bakura..."

Ryou glanced over to see a young man with pale skin, just like his, and long white hair standing in the doorway. He had cold brown eyes and had his arms folded across his chest.

"Well, well," Bakura snapped angrily. "I leave for, what, eighteen hours, and you're already trying to seduce someone else? Oh, Akefia, you are sooo going to be dead when this is done."

Bakura grabbed a knife and lifted it high, advancing towards the tan silverette.

"Eek! Bakura, surely we can talk about this!" Akefia squeaked.

Ryou jumped up in front of Akefia protectively. "Please, do not harm him!" he pleaded. Bakura stopped the knife in front of him, stared at Ryou for what felt like hours, and then snarled.

"Whatever," he spat at the silverette, dropping the knife. "But heed this call, I do _not_ like you, and I most certainly will _never_ accept you as anything but a_ nuisance_ to me. Got it?" he snapped.

Ryou nodded slowly and glanced at the ground, tears filling his eyes. Akefia went behind Ryou and smiled. "I think he likes you," Akefia chuckled softly to the silverette.

* * *

Bakura had eventually fallen in love with Ryou.

It took a while, and then Ryou, Akefia, and Bakura had fallen in love with one another and started a threesome. They had fallen so hard for one another that it was impossible to imagine any three people being so close.

But eventually, the guards of the castle had discovered where Ryou had been taken.

They broke in one night when Akefia and Bakura were off thieving, and then they took Ryou and dragged him towards the castle, telling him that he would never see his lovers ever again.

And now the two silverette thieves were heading off towards the castle to save their beloved.

* * *

"Ryou, hang in there, we're coming!!" Bakura shouted as he and Akefia road towards the castle to rescue their littlest lover. Akefia glared as a bunch of guards came up to attack them.

"Pathetic!" he snapped angrily.

The guards surrounded the two thieves, only to be thrown back by their Kas, which were creatures deep inside their souls. Bakura and Akefia nodded to one another and dashed for the castle in the distance.

Within the castle, Ryou sat on his bed, his hands clasped before him in the same praying position. He was aimed towards the window, feeling a few tears burning his eyes.

"Please be safe," the little silverette prince whispered.

He heard the guards outside his door shouting and there was a loud thud. Ryou closed his eyes softly and hummed softly, feeling that his beloved lovers were coming to save him.

"Stupid royals. Thinking they could keep me contained," the silverette whispered.

He unbuttoned his shirt and laid against his bed, listening to the noise that came from the outside of the castle. He closed his eyes and tried to listen to anything that came his way.

"Bakura, Akefia..." Ryou whispered softly. "Come and save me, my two most precious lovers."

Ryou heard the guards outside his door again, and then he heard a loud thud, and then he noticed that the door was kicked down. Ryou felt his lips draw back into a small smile.

He heard two pairs of footsteps walk towards the bed, and a hand on his cheek was enough to let him know that his lovers were right there to get him.

"Ryou," he heard Akefia whisper.

Ryou glanced over and saw both Bakura and Akefia sitting on the edge of his bed, smiling down at him. Ryou smiled and sat up, wrapping his arms around his two lovers.

"I was starting to think that you both were not coming this time," he whispered.

"What would make you think otherwise?" Bakura whispered. Akefia laughed and glanced towards the door.

"We better go before the fire reaches here," Akefia said.

Ryou blinked and stared at the two thief lovers sitting before him. "You set the castle on _fire_!?" he screeched. Akefia and Bakura grinned and nodded. "You two are _crazy_! You... you... _pyromaniacs_!!"

"Ah-ah," Bakura chuckled. "Sticks and stones, Ryou my love."

Ryou felt Bakura wrap his arms around his waist and draw him close. Ryou felt Akefia grab both him and Bakura and call on his Ka, which grabbed the three of them and flew from the window.

Ryou glanced towards the castle and noticed that it was on fire, and he sighed at the thought of leaving behind everything that he had once known in the castle.

'_I don't mind. Being a thief isn't a bad thing,_' Ryou laughed softly, cuddling up against his two Egyptian lovers.

* * *

Me: Yay, they saved Ryou!

Lucy: And they are all together and in love now! XD

Louis: The next chapter will be kinda violent, but it will be good, so have no fears!

Me: Please review!


	59. Poisonous Kiss

**Title**: Poisonous Kiss

**Genre**: romance, slight angst

**Rating**: T for language and some violence

**Pairing**: Bakura/Mad HatterXRyou

**Summary**: When his contractor, Ryou, is poisoned, Bakura (also known to the other Wonderlands as the Mad Hatter), comes to his rescue. But the young man holding his precious contractor's life in his hands gives Bakura an impossible choice: surrender the key that he and his friends have been searching so hard for, or surrender his contractor's life.

Me: This is a scene from a future fic that we plan on writing!

Lucy: If it's not too clear, Ryou is the contractor, and Bakura is his Wonderland (or familiar), the Mad Hatter!

Me: We chose the Mad Hatter because it just fits Bakura's personality, don't you all think so?

Lucy: Please enjoy!

Me: We were inspired by Pandora Hearts, but the story we are going to write is very different from it, so have no worries!

Lucy: This is also our birthday fic to YaoifanRisaMM xD Happy Birthday, Risa-chan!

**_Chapter One: Poisonous Kiss_**

"Well well, Mr. Mad Hatter, I really hadn't expected you to follow me this far into this mansion," Weevil said as he continued to walk down the long and dark hallway.

Bakura, or as his contractor, his precious Ryou, had named him, narrowed his dark brown eyes, his cheeks flushing a pale crimsonwith rage, which was concealed by the dim candle light.

Weevil turned towards Bakura, his pale blue eyes flashing. His long green hair was pulled into a long ponytail, and he was dressed in all black, a cloak, his nightclothing. That was to be expected, since Bakura had come in the night to pursue him.

"You know, Mr. Mad Hatter, you are very self aware. For a Wonderland, I mean," Weevil snickered.

"Your flattery disgusts me," Bakura spat. Weevil chuckled a little.

"Temper temper, Mr. Mad Hatter. You know, I'm starting to like you. You have a silver tongue inside that mouth, and sometimes it moves beyond your ability to stop it," the greenette noble responded.

Bakura stopped in the middle of the hallway and narrowed his eyes even further.

"You are starting to piss me off!" he snapped. Weevil turned with a small giggle. Bakura's eyes flashed with rage. "If you don't tell me where Ryou is right this instant, I swear I'll-!!"

"You'll _what_?" Weevil challenged.

Bakura's cheeks flushed with rage again, his eyes flashing with rage. That disgusting, sadistic look in Weevil's eyes was starting to get to his heart. But if Bakura couldn't transform into his Wonderland form, them he wouldn't be able to do much.

"I must say, Mr. Mad Hatter, for a Wonderland, you have quite the mouth. I'm amazed that your precious little contractor didn't teach you to show better respect. But, in your sealed form, you have about as much fighting ability as the average human," Weevil said with a grin.

Bakura growled.

"I still have enough strength in this lame form to _destroy_ you if you've hurt Ryou!" he snapped.

Weevil stopped by the doorway and placed his hand on the frame. "I know, I know, Mr. Mad Hatter," he giggled. "But like I said earlier, it's not like I will _kill_ him or anything right off."

Before Bakura could do or say anything, Weevil pushed the large door open. It swung with a creek, and light spilled into the darkness of the giant master bedroom.

Bakura stepped in slowly before Weevil, a major sign of disrespect.

In this world, Wonderlands would always bow and allow nobles to pass before them into a room, but if a Wonderland entered in first without an order, it would disrespect the noble.

Bakura stopped short as he walked in, eyes wide.

His contractor, his Ryou, was before the bed, sitting in a slouched position, chin resting on his chest. His breaths came in ragged pants, and he looked as if he had a fever. His clothing, a simple dark noble's outfit; consisting of a long navy jacket, a long pair of pants, a white shirt underneath, and a pair of black boots; was fairly clean, and free of any blood, which told Bakura that Ryou wasn't wounded in any way. But he still looked like he was in bad shape.

"_Ryou-sama_!" Bakura yelled, running past Weevil to his contractor.

Weevil snickered as Bakura dropped to his knees and scooped his contractor up in his arms. The greenette slowly walked towards his balcony and glanced down. Bakura followed his gaze and found what he was looking at.

On the balcony sat a young boy with glasses, blue hair that was cut in a bowl cut around his head, green clothing, and he was in the same shape as Ryou, panting raggedly, cheeks flushed with crimson.

"You _bastard_..." Bakura snarled.

"I figured you would not listen if your contractor wasn't in danger. I have a friend who specializes in poisons. But I also knew that you wouldn't agree to negotiate if the antidote wasn't on the line," Weevil said.

He reached into his pocket and held out a vile of sticky green liquid. He opened it and let a few drops fall onto his Wonderland, Haga's(1) face, the one sitting on the balcony.

Bakura snarled and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" he snapped.

Weevil turned towards him and snickered.

"That thing you found when you fought the Cheshire Cat. I want you to send it back to the Cheshire. That's all," he said. Bakura's eyes widened in shock, which Weevil giggled evilly at. "It should be no problem for you, Mr. Mad Hatter. After all, you are a Wonderland designed to _slay_ other Wonderlands and even _negate_ their abilities. So a thing like this should be no problem," Weevil said.

Bakura stared at Weevil and then looked down at Ryou.

Ryou panted weakly, his energy vanishing with each passing second. The Wonderland grit his teeth and clenched Ryou as tightly as he could to his chest, snarling at the other contractor before him.

A hand weakly grabbed the front of Bakura's shirt.

"D-don't be a fool, 'Kura!"

Bakura's eyes widened and he glanced down. Ryou's eyes were open halfway, and Bakura could see the exhaustion and agony in them. He could also see the light vanishing from them each moment.

"Ryou-sama..." Bakura whispered.

"P-please, just Ryou," Ryou whispered as he tried to sit up. "A-and don't be foolish. Do not let him betray your emotions. I-I'm not worth it, Bakura. Just take it and get out of here."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Forgive me, Ryou. But that..." Bakura rose to his feet and glared at Weevil. Weevil smirked and went down to his Wonderland. He drunk some of the antidote and kissed his Wonderland, giving him the antidote. The Mad Hatter groaned softly. "Is something I can not do," Bakura finished.

Weevil's eyes widened in excitement. "So, you want to unleash your powers? That's really not something I can allow. But, I'll make you a deal. If you give away what you got from the Cheshire Cat, then I'll give you the antidote. Deal?" he asked.

Bakura snarled at him and looked towards Ryou.

He slowly made his way towards Ryou and kneeled beside him. He wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulders and sat him up. Ryou moaned and slowly opened his eyes, glancing towards his Wonderland.

"'K-Kura..." he panted.

"Ryou-sama, I need you to unleash my powers, just for a moment," Bakura whispered.

Ryou glanced towards him, his lips pulled into a thin line. He nodded slowly and reached towards Bakura, placing his index and middle finger against his Wonderland's forehead.

"I-I... release the bind held upon you, and I allow you to take my energy to vanquish thy threat and protect me. I release you..." Ryou whispered, his face determined.

Bakura could feel the energy coming from his contractor and flowing inside him. He felt his body burning with that very same sensation, filled with an excitement and wonderful feeling.

"Mad Hatter!"

Bakura's eyes widened as the magical seal keeping him in his normal form was lifted. He threw himself back, surrounded by the white light that would tear away his human form and replace it with his nearly-human Wonderland form. He felt his hair grow slightly longer and more spiked up, and he knew that his eyes had changed purple. He could feel his clothing change into the long red coat that he loved, his black shirt under it, his black gothic pants, brown boots, and most of all, his hat that he was so famous for.

The hat was large and black, and it had a red rose on one side, a large ribbon with a bell on the end that hung in the back and came to Bakura's waist, and it had bobbles of all kinds around the brim.

Weevil smirked, the light elluminating off his face. "Welcome to the party, Mad Hatter-_sama_," he chuckled wickedly.

"**_Shut your disgusting mouth!_**" Bakura yelled angrily. He saw Weevil flinch a bit, and Bakura saw Haga slowly rise to protect his master, still a bit wobbly from the poison.

"Now," Weevil said, holding out the poison. "Destroy what you got from the Cheshire."

"**_Very well,_**" Bakura growled, lifting the ribbon from his pocket. He held it up and used his magical Wonderland powers to make it vanish into thin air. It glew before evaporating. "**_There. I did your damn wish. Now give me the fucking antidote!_**"

Weevil giggled evilly.

"You really are a piece of work, Mr. Mad Hatter," he said. "So agile..." He put his hand holding the antidote closer to the balcony. "So smart..." He slowly started letting his fingers loose. "So protective..."

"**_Damn you to Hell!!_**" Bakura shouted.

"So trusting...."

With that, Weevil let the antidote go.

"**_YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!_**" Bakura roared, running forward.

Before the antidote fell too far, Haga leaped forward and grabbed the vile in his hand. He picked it up and tossed it to Bakura, who caught it in his hands and looked to Haga with a confused look.

"Haga!?" Weevil shrieked.

"**_Looks like your Wonderland is going through a rebellious phase,_**" Bakura snickered.

Weevil narrowed his eyes as Bakura dashed towards Ryou, scooped him up in his arms, and then used his Wonderland abilities to portal out of the room, leaving Weevil and Haga alone. Weevil snarled and glared at Haga, who stared blankly up at his master.

"I will deal with you later," Weevil snapped.

* * *

"_**Don't worry, Ryou**_..."

Bakura bit the top off of the bottle of antidote and spat it out. He looked down at his contractor and frowned when he saw that Ryou was getting paler with each passing second.

"_**Hang on**_," Bakura whispered.

He slowly reached forward and poured the antidote into his mouth. He looked down at Ryou and brought his lips down, gently pressing them against Ryou's pale lips. Ryou moaned and gulped down the antidote. When Bakura drew back, Ryou let out a shuddering breath and looked up at his Wonderland. Bakura was thankful that Ryou was getting some of his color back.

"'K-Kura..." Ryou smiled.

Bakura smiled back at him and turned himself back into his human form as to not destroy Ryou's energy. He looked into Ryou's eyes and rocked back on his heels.

"Now... was that so bad?" he asked, wiping the remainder of the antidote from his lips.

"Worth every second just to get kissed," Ryou answered with a smile. He wrapped his arms around his Wonderland's waist. Bakura hugged him back and looked to the window.

Once he knew that Ryou was safe, he allowed himself to enjoy the embrace.

* * *

Me: Yes, Bakura got Ryou back! But at a price! (1) I realize Haga and Weevil are the same person, but in this story, Weevil is the noble, and Haga is the Wonderland. That proves that Weevil is a narcessist. And Haga looks like he does in the anime, but Weevil looks like he does in my other stories: No glasses, longer hair, and a not as annoying voice. And he's older.

Lucy: But obviously his contractor is more important than all of that!

Me: He's so sweet! We hope to have this story up as soon as we are able to!

Lucy: Please review and tell us what you think, and we shall try to get this fic up as soon as we are able to!

Me: Again, happy birthday, Risa-chan!


	60. To Love the Defiled

**Title**: To Love the Defiled

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for implied themes and language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Slight AU. Innocent little Ryou Bakura goes after Ushio when Ushio gains possession of the Sennen Ring, one of the six treasures that is used to summon the god Horus to call the Great god Ra. Ryou's overprotective and loyal lover, Bakura Touzoku, pursues after Ryou with a horrible feeling in his heart. But what they all know is that in order to be able to summon Ra, the holders of the Items must be virgins. And Ushio has a plan to make sure that Ryou can never summon Horus.

Me: Okay! This is a scene from a story that I wanna write in a while!

Lucy: Inspired by the old and amazing anime, Fushigi Yugi, only this story is a bit different, and none of the gods are against one another, just one of the people who are using the gods and such!

Me: This is a scene in which Ryou, one of the priests, goes in pursuit of Ushio, one of the guardians who is holding Malik (one of the priests), hostage.

Lucy: And, Ushio has the Sennen Ring, which Ryou needs to summon his god in order to summon the main god!

Me: And Ushio has a plan to make sure that Ryou will never be able to summon Horus!

Lucy: So what will happen?

Me: Please read on! Please enjoy, everyone!

Note: This scene takes place a bit later on in the story, so just so you are not confused, we wanted to let you all know that Ryou and Bakura are a couple, and that much more will be explained when the story is started xD

_**Chapter One: To Love the Defiled**_

"Ohhh.... What am I doing here again?"

Ryou Bakura, the Priest of Horus, scampered on his belly across the ground towards the small camp.

He ignored the dirt that must have been getting all over the front of his dark blue school uniform, but he chose to ignore it rather than sit like a prep who has broken her nail and whine about it.

'_That's right,_' Ryou thought with an exhausted sigh. '_I got the Sennen Ring stolen, so now I have to come and get it back._'

The little priest stopped crawling on the ground and looked down at the ground in front of him. He pursed his lips together in thought and let his mind wander back to previous times.

'_How did it come to this? The three of us were just three young High School students who were heading to school one day when this wormhole opened up in front of us and gulped us up,_' he thought.

Ryou grit his teeth in rage.

'_How did we end up in different places? If only Malik and I had been together, then maybe-_'

Ryou shook his head to clear the thought from his head. He couldn't let himself think to what he had learned happened to his friend when he had arrived in this world, wherever it was.

The silverette priest glanced up and saw the lit tent merely meters away from himself.

'_All right, all I gotta do is go in there and seduce Ushio, and when his energy is calmed and lowered, steal the Sennen Ring! I mean, it's not like I have to sleep with him or anything,_' he thought with a sigh.

Ryou shuffled closer and slowly reached for the tent flap.

Before his hand touched it, the tent fluttered open, and a tall figure stepped in the door frame. Ryou squeaked and glanced up at the towering man who had obviously seen him coming.

"Well, well," the deep voice snickered. "If it isn't the Priest of Horus."

Ryou gulped the heavy, thick lump in his dry throat and carefully glanced up. After a few agonizing moments, he locked brown eyes with the towering man before him.

It was Ushio.

(A/N: Ushio does not look like he did in the manga! Well, he still maintains some of those qualities, but for the sake of the story, I made his hair just a bit longer and such, so he doesn't look exactly like he did in the first Yu-Gi-Oh! manga.)

Ushio had lost the heavy armor that Ryou was so used to seeing him in, and his long black hair was down. He was instead dressed in a loose flannel shirt and a pair of baggy white pants. He was still slightly wet, and he looked as if he had stepped out of the shower, or bath, just a few moments ago.

Around his neck was the Sennen Ring.

'_Ushio! And the Sennen Ring!_' Ryou thought. Though he was pissed that Ushio had the Sennen Ring, he couldn't help but be slightly relieved that Ushio had it right before him. It would make it easier to steal it away.

Ushio smirked and reached for Ryou, pale hand looking warm and inviting.

"Please come in," he said with a fairly small smile. Ryou shuddered quickly, allowing the thought that Ushio had been expecting him to dance across his mind unnoticed.

Ushio turned and pointed towards the table that was set up in his tent.

"I was just about to sit down for dinner, actually, when I heard you come by," he admitted. He turned back to Ryou with a small, welcoming bow. "Would you like to join me?"

'_No way!' _Ryou thought. '_You can't fool me with any of your tricks! Give me back the Sennen Ring!_'

But before poor Ryou knew it, he was kneeling at the table across from Ushio, eating the food with bitter tears in his eyes. He anime-cried to himself and mentally kicked himself hard.

'_Waaah! I am always soooo much braver in my fantasies!_' Ryou whined.

Ushio took a simple sip of his wine and set the glass down on the table. His narrow eyes traced Ryou up and down, taking in every single feature of the priest who was stuffing his face so rapidly.

"I hear Malik-sama was your dear friend," Ushio said suddenly. "Unfortunately, he's not here to join us this evening. I sent Marik with him and they went off towards the main city in the West."

Ryou stopped eating and lowered the plate to the table. He sighed a little, relieved that there wasn't a chance of Malik walking in and seeing him trying to seduce (even if it was only going to be a little) Ushio.

'_I wouldn't ever be able to face him again if he saw me even fake-wink at this sick guy!!_' Ryou thought as he anime-cried to himself once again.

Ushio ran his thin finger around the rim of the wine glass, which was now empty. He stared at Ryou with hard eyes and let a small smile play with his lips. Ryou shuddered visibly and looked up to Ushio.

"I-if Malik isn't here, unable to stop you, why don't you kill me?" Ryou asked in a hushed whisper.

Ushio chuckled in the back of his throat.

"Why, you ask?" he repeated. The black-haired general slowly rose and edged a bit closer to Ryou. "Oh, my dear little priest, I believe that you would know that better than anyone."

Ryou felt his skin prickling at the look in Ushio's eyes.

He gulped and tried to carefully pull away, but before he could, Ushio gripped his wrist, jerked him forward, and slammed his lips against the silverette priest's.

Ryou's brown eyes widened in horror at the sudden sensation that jolted through his body. He could feel Ushio's lips covering his own, the crushing feeling, but he couldn't feel any desire or love behind it. The priest groaned and threw his hands forward, managing to shove the muscle-bound general at least off his lips.

Once he was free of the "kiss", Ryou snapped his glance towards Ushio.

He could see the smile on the general's lips, the same smile that would have put the devil to shame. Ryou suddenly felt cold at the harsh, wicked look in Ushio's dark eyes.

"W-what?" Ryou whimpered. "W-what was that for?!"

He saw Ushio lock eyes with him, and then Ryou found himself on the floor. He felt as if countless, frozen strings were digging into his flesh, slamming him hard against the tent floor. When Ryou tried to stand, or move even slightly, the invisible strings would tighten considerably and slam him even harder onto the hard ground.

"Ugh!" Ryou managed to grunt. '_C-can't move... Such a strong force..._'

Ryou felt the "strings" loosen enough for him to glance up and see Ushio's blank expression moving towards him. The young priest then felt as if something smacked him in the side of the face, an invisible force.

Ryou coughed up a tiny bit of blood, the side of his face slightly scratched, enough to leave just a bit of blood. His frightened eyes, like those of a deer caught in headlights, glanced up and joined Ushio's amused gaze.

"If you try to struggle, this could get... _painful _for you, Priest of Horus," Ushio warned.

He drew back a bit and flashed Ryou a wicked grin.

"I am a general who has removed his armor just for you. I expect you to show me a good time now, my dear little priest," Ushio said with a dark and malicious chuckle. "And now, I am able to finally reap my _reward_."

Ryou's eyes went wide, his pupils narrowing in horror. '_H-he knew I was going to come to get the Ring back. He planned this whole Ra-damned thing! How did he know I would be coming to get the Sennen Ring back?!_'

* * *

When Ryou finally got over his state of horror, he was able to rush at Ushio.

He hollered a battle cry, only to crash into an energy barrier and be thrown back a good distance. He hit his back against the tent wall, which was surprisingly hard. Ryou slumped to his knees weakly, his chest rising and falling with heavy pants.

Ushio folded his arms across his muscle-bound chest, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"What's wrong?" he challenged. "I thought you wanted this little trinket back." Ushio ran his finger over the center of the Sennen Ring and grinned wickedly at Ryou.

Ryou growled, forced himself to his feet, and then dashed at Ushio again. Ushio used the energy shield to throw the little priest back a good few feet, enough to slam him into the tent wall.

This time, Ushio used his energy to bind Ryou to the wall. Ryou felt his arms and legs get slammed against the wall so that he wasn't able to even struggle or move anymore.

'_Ugh... He's way too strong..._' Ryou thought. He glanced up and saw Ushio standing before him just a little.

Ushio slowly raised his hand. "That's enough toying with you," he said.

He snapped his fingers, and used his energy to tear the front of Ryou's school jacket and his short wide open, revealing the silverette priest's pale, flawless chest.

Ryou gasped as his shirt and school jacket were popped open, and the beaded necklace that Bakura's brother Malereck had made for him snapped off, the colored beads scattering off, or most of them, the rest falling to the floor, still attacked to the red string that held the small home-made necklace together.

Ryou could feel the horror shudder through him, and deep within his mind, he was hollering for Bakura.

His love, his shelter, his protection from this mad man.

* * *

Bakura, who was a good ways off from the tent where Ryou and Ushio were, felt a sudden cold jolt burst through his body. The silverette warrior gasped and grabbed the reins to his sorrel colored horse and jerked them back, stopping the horse from moving. The silverette glanced over his red and black-clad shoulder.

'_Ryou!?_' he thought.

He glanced around quickly, his heart racing. He could feel a cold terror jolting through him, but it was not from his own worries. It was from his beloved, his priest, the one he had sworn to protect even if it cost him his life.

Bakura could feel waves of terror coming from Ryou's energy. Somehow, Bakura was always able to tell when Ryou was calling for him, or even when Ryou was wanting him.

But the fact that Bakura could feel the sorrow and terror emitting from Ryou's energy, which was so far away, and the fact that he was not there to protect Ryou from whatever was scaring him, made it all the worse. Bakura could feel the horror in his body swelling, and his heart felt like it weighed a ton.

Something had happened.

Something was happening to his beloved Ryou.

"Where?" Bakura whispered. He closed his dark eyes and glanced to the dark night time sky, not bothering to hide the worry in his gaze. "Where are you, Ryou!?" Bakura hollered to the skies.

* * *

Back at the tent, Ryou shuddered as Ushio closed on on him. He let the tears fill his dulling brown eyes, and he let his quaking shoulders, now revealed by the fact that his shirt and jacket were starting to fall off, keep on quaking.

"N-no..." Ryou whispered. He saw Ushio lift his hand and reach for his revealed chest. The tears increased. "S-stay away! No!!"

* * *

Bakura snapped the reins on his horse and headed in the very faint direction of Ryou's energy. He grit his teeth and hoped to any god; Horus, Osiris, Obelisk, even Ra himself; that he would make it in time to save Ryou from whatever was scaring him.

"_Ryou_!!" Bakura hollered.

* * *

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut and allowed the countless tears to leak their way down his pale cheek, mixing with the small amount of blood and scratches that added some color to his face.

'_Bakura!!_'

* * *

"Hi-yahh-!!"

Bakura snapped the reins and dug the heels of his black metal boots into the horse's side. The horse whinnied and dashed towards the area where Ryou's energy was resonating, getting stronger and stronger with each and every passing moment.

'_Ryou-!!_' Bakura thought. He could feel the worry and concern making his heart beat faster than it should, but he felt as if there was a giant weight where his heart was supposed to be.

It was hurting him, and it was slowing him down.

Bakura felt cold sweat streaming down his face, and he knew that it was because of the ill feeling that he was getting. He felt like the closer he was getting to Ryou's energy, the worse whatever was happening to Ryou was getting.

'_I felt Ryou's energy! Something's wrong! Did something happen to him!?_' the silverette warrior thought. He tried to ignore all of the horrible thoughts that passed through his mind.

'_Where **is** he!?_'

* * *

Back at the tent, far from Bakura, Ushio eyed Ryou carefully. He paid special attention to the boy's chest, which was very thin and curved, and if it weren't for the lack of breasts and big hips, Ushio would have thought that Ryou was a girl.

"Hmm..."

Ushio slowly reached forward and placed the tip of his finger right where Ryou's heart was.

He could feel the light thump-thump of the boy's pounding, horror-filled heart. He looked into Ryou's dull, tear-filled eyes and then back down to his exposed chest, which revealed down to his stomach.

"You are still just a little boy," Ushio said.

He suddenly grabbed Ryou's chest where his heart was roughly with his sharp nails.

"_Ow_-!!" Ryou cried out in agony.

Ushio hummed and locked eyes with Ryou. "This method does little for me. But Malik-sama did specify that under no circumstances was I to kill you, or else he would kill himself and we would never summon Obelisk."

Ushio grabbed Ryou's chin roughly and forced the silverette who was still trapped to the wall to lock eyes with him. Ryou shuddered, a few trails of tears leaking down his cheeks, and he grit his teeth, forcing himself not to look into Ushio's dark eyes.

"But, I needed the best and most... _wonderful _way to destroy you, my dear Priest," Ushio said.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"When a man has sex with a priest to a god, he loses the right and ability to summon said god. You see, the gods such as Horus, Obelisk, Osiris, and even Ra, desire only the untainted flesh of young male virgins. Flesh and blood that have been soiled by intercourse are ignored, and that priest is no longer able to call the god," he explained.

Ushio chuckled darkly and locked eyes with Ryou.

"Did you happen to think that my fake Oracle trick seemed believable? I was starting to think that you wouldn't believe in the Seduction Method. Though it wasn't fully a lie. If you seduce someone, they do lose energy, but if a priest has sex with someone, then they lose their abilities," he explained.

Ryou gasped, brown eyes widening with horror.

"T-then that means..." Ryou gulped, his eyes watering even further. "M-Malik-chan was never..."

Ushio chuckled darkly. "That is correct, Priest of Horus," the black-haired general explained. He smiled wickedly and forced Ryou to look into his raven colored eyes once again.

"Malik-sama was _never_ raped."

Ryou's dull eyes widened in horror, but a slight relief washed over him. Ushio leaned closer and locked eyes with Ryou. The young priest felt as if he were able to feel Ushio staring right into his soul. It made him feel cold, and Ryou felt his teeth chattering. He forced his jaw shut in order to keep Ushio from seeing anymore fear from him.

"I merely let those men from the slums rough him up, forcing him to awaken and believe that he was raped. Malik-sama was ruined after that, saying that he could never face you or this Yugi-boy without feeling a total amount of shame. It was actually quite funny to behold," Ushio said with a wicked grin.

Ryou felt his eyes swell with tears, and he started trembling.

'_I-it was you who made Malik-chan think he was raped. You were the reason that he ran away from me and won't come with me to where he belongs..._' the silverette priest thought. '_You made Malik-chan think he was raped, and then you forced him to become the Priest of Obelisk so that you could summon Ra for your own selfish gains! It was all you!!_'

"G-give him back..." Ryou whispered.

"Hm?" Ushio blinked and drew back as Ryou started trembling violently in his bonds. Ryou glanced up, the tears streaming down his cheeks, leaving almost no part of his cheeks dry.

"_GIVE MALIK-CHAN BACK_!!" he cried.

Ushio felt a twinge of terror as he felt his energy that was holding Ryou still against the wall start to weaken. He shook the terror off and looked at the determination in Ryou's dull, tear-glistening eyes.

"That's a cute trick you learned," Ushio said. A soft, evil grin touched the corners of his lips.

"However..."

Ryou felt the energy on his body start to lessen. He gasped in confusion and glanced up to see the look on Ushio's face. There wasn't any emotion, not even amusement in his eyes.

"This is as far as you go."

Ryou felt himself slam down, and he whacked his head hard against the ground. He gasped as his vision turned bright white for a moment, and he felt the darkness of unconsciousness seeping across his vision.

A picture of Bakura's face flashed in his mind.

It sent a warmth down the boy's body, but the warmth was instantly replaced by an amount of cold as Ryou realized that Bakura was not coming to rescue him. Bakura wasn't here.

'_Baku..._'

Ryou felt the last amount of his consciousness fade, and the image of his tall, dark eyed, long-haired silverette dressed in the red and black clothes that were a mixture of both Chinese, Japanese, and Korean styles started to fade.

'..._ra..._'

Ushio watched as Ryou slumped to the ground, right onto the floor before him.

Ryou had landed on his back, his white shirt and jacket thrown wide open, revealing his chest up to his stomach and his shoulders up to his forearms. Ryou's white hair was messy and had some blood in it from the struggling, but it made him slightly more attractive in his unconscious state. His pale face was still sporting a few blood stains and scratches, but they also seemed to add to his attractive state.

Ushio knelt before Ryou and scooped him up slightly, his huge hand intertwining into Ryou's hair. The lack of movement, savor the rising and falling of his chest, let Ushio know that Ryou was partially unconscious, no longer able to fight back.

"You cause so much trouble, little boy," Ushio said.

He looked down at Ryou's pale white chest, and felt a smile playing with the corners of his lips once again.

"I am not attracted to a little boy such as you," Ushio said. He smirked to himself. And image of Bakura flashed through the muscle-bound general's mind.

"But I am very much looking forward to seeing _that boy's_ reaction..."

Ushio reached down and placed one hand on Ryou's cheek, the other right at his chest. The hand on Ryou's cheek traced one of the scratches and touched Ryou's pale lips. A very weak unconscious moan, almost unnoticeable, came from Ryou's throat.

Ushio's other hand traveled to Ryou's chest and down his stomach, running over Ryou's pale frame and down his pants. His hands found the zipper to Ryou's pants and started to fiddle with it, gradually pulling it down.

"When he finds out that you, the boy he loves..."

Ushio unzipped Ryou's dark blue pants and pulled them down, along with Ryou's boxers. Fortunately, Ryou's partially opened school jacket and white button-up shirt was long enough to cover up Ryou's private areas, just enough so that they were out of sight.

A wicked smirk touched Ushio's lips, a dark chuckle escaping his lips.

"Has been _taken_ by another man..."

* * *

"Ryou-!!"

Bakura snapped the reins and felt the horse pick up speed. He knew that his loyal steed was going as fast as he could, but for some reason, it didn't feel like the horse was going fast enough.

It was as if all the weight of the horrified, concerned, and ill feelings within Bakura's body were weighing the horse down, and that it wasn't going as fast as he could do if Bakura wasn't worried sick about his beloved. Bakura glanced down and spotted a tent in the distance. He could feel a sharp pulsate of energy, and he knew that he was close to Ryou. Ryou was somewhere in this area.

'_Ryou-! Hang on! I'm coming!_' Bakura thought.

He leaped off the horse and dashed on foot, feeling that he would get there much faster than the horse would. The horse immediately stopped and waited for Bakura to return, standing by the tree that Bakura had stopped by.

Before Bakura got too far, the horse neighed at him.

"What?" Bakura turned and saw the horse jolting its head towards the camp. Bakura could see the urgency in the horse's eyes, but he had no idea what the horse was trying to tell him.

Bakura knew that the horse knew what was happening to Ryou, or what had happened. His horse had a special power to be able to tell situations based on the energy flow of another person.

Only issue...

_No one in this whole fucking world speaks horse_!!

"What are you saying?" Bakura asked.

The horse gave a loud snort, as if it were sighing, and then it started neighing and stomping its foot, as if trying to tell Bakura something. But Bakura didn't understand, he was was incensed (A.K.A. PISSED OFF!)

"Dammit!" Bakura roared. "I don't have time for charades! I have to go find Ryou!"

He turned on his heel and dashed away from the horse. The horse neighed loudly and snorted, shaking its head as if to say: "Well, you can't blame me for trying, right?!"

Back at the tent, Ushio finished attaching his armor and glanced down at th ground. He knelt beside his "prize", and felt a dark grin touching his lips. He smirked and drew back.

"Ryou-!!"

Ushio glanced over his shoulder as a familiar voice rang clearly through the nighttime air.

He rose to his feet and dusted himself off, heading towards the source of the voice. He stole one last glance at the figure laying on the ground, and then quickly averted his attention back to the tent flap.

Bakura dashed into the area of the camp, eyes wild with terror.

"Ryou!" he cried out. His face and neck were covered with sweat from running so fast, and he felt as if his heart weighed a ton. He panted heavily and glanced around quickly.

His eyes widened as Ushio seemed to come out of nowhere, standing before the large white tent.

"Bakura," Ushio said with an amused grin. "I could have sworn that you went off with that little posse of yours to the Western City." He felt a dark chuckle escape his lips. "You seem to be doing well. For a person who just lost their younger brother and father, of course," he said.

Bakura grit his teeth in rage.

"You... fucking..."

He balled his hand into a fist and ran at Ushio.

"_BASTARD_!!"

Bakura's fist barely missed Ushio, but Ushio's fist didn't miss Bakura. He slammed it into the boy's stomach, and Bakura instantly gagged up a slight amount of blood.

"Sadly, I can't let you run around with all that energy today," Ushio said. Bakura slumped to his knees, arm pressed against his stomach to keep the pain from increasing. Ushio turned his gaze away from the silverette and he started to walk away.

"If you are looking for that boy, he's behind the curtains over there," Ushio said, motioning to the tent. Ushio carefully started walking a bit quicker, stealing a small glance at Bakura.

"I must say, I admire his pale, smoothe skin," he said with a dark grin.

Bakura's eyes widened. He snapped his head up and glanced in Ushio's direction. "W-what?" he breathed in horror.

Ushio smiled wickedly. "I thought that he would be more of a child, but his body is that of a lovely young man," he said with a dark chuckle, filled with malice and hatred.

Bakura felt a cold, horrified feeling wash over him. He shuddered and could think nothing but horrible thoughts as Ushio started to walk away ever so quickly. Bakura grit his teeth angrily.

"W-what... did you do... to him?" he whispered. The cold feeling washed over his entire body. Images of his beloved Ryou kept flashing through his mind. What had happened to Ryou? Bakura snapped a glare up at Ushio, his eyes filled with nothing but hatred.

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO RYOU-!?_" he hollered.

Bakura was instantly to his feet, and he sent a blast of his energy towards Ushio.

Ushio was quick enough to avoid it, taking off into the darkness of the forest. Bakura started to pursue him, but stopped when he realized that he had no lead to go off by. He glanced down at his hand in shock.

"Did I really just do something like that on my own?" he asked aloud.

Suddenly, the same cold realization washed over him.

"That's right! Ryou!!" Bakura turned and dashed for the tent as quickly as he could. He grabbed the tent flap and threw it open, rushing blindly into the tent as quickly as the gods would let him.

* * *

"Ryou! Are you in here!?" Bakura shouted.

His metal boot stepped on something with a crunch. Bakura glanced down and saw one of the pale red beads that had been on the necklace that Malereck had made for Ryou. Bakura knelt down before it and scooped the broken necklace that was still sporting several gold and red colored beads into his hand.

"Malereck made this for Ryou..." Bakura whispered.

"U-uh... ngh..."

Bakura heard the weak moan and felt slight relief wash over him. He would recognize Ryou's voice anywhere. Bakura glanced up with slight shock when he realized that it had been a moan of pain that he had heard Ryou make.

"Ry-"

Bakura stopped speaking almost instantly. He felt as if his heart had stopped beating, and time itself seemed to stand still. He couldn't even feel himself trembling, nor could he tell how horrified he must have looked.

Ryou was laying on his back on the ground merely a foot from Bakura, his shirt torn wide open, revealing most of his shoulders and his chest, down to his stomach. His pale face was covered with a few scratches and some blood, and some of the blood was mixed in with his hair, which was messy from struggling and being handled roughly.

Ryou's pants and boxers were missing, but his jacket and shirt were still long enough to cover his private areas from sight. But Bakura could see scratches and blood on Ryou's thighs and on his legs. He could also tell that Ryou was still partially unconscious.

"Ugnn..." Ryou moaned weakly in his unconscious state as he started to slowly shift back into consciousness.

Bakura could only stare in horror, his throat unable to process any form of noise. He couldn't even squeak in horror. His hand trembled slightly, enough to let the broken necklace slid and hit the ground, sending a few more of the beads skittering across the hard floor of the tent.

One of the beads rolled forward and thumped softly against Ryou's pale hand, which was trembling slightly in his unconscious state.

The bead was enough to start to awaken Ryou.

Ryou moaned weakly and let his eyes flutter open. Light poured into his dull vision, and after a moment, his eyes adjusted weakly to the light, noticing that he was still laying on the tent floor. He was aware of a figure sitting beside him, but Ryou was too out of it to make heads or tails of who it was.

'_...Who...?_' Ryou thought weakly.

He shifted a little and rolled over so that he could start to sit up. Pain jolted like lightning through every single inch of his body. "Ow!!" Ryou cried out softly. The white hot stabbing pain eventually died down when he stopped moving around so much, but Ryou was still aware of the agony that burned through him.

'_My body hurts all over... Why?_' the silverette thought.

A sudden, horrifying realization flashed through Ryou's mind, and he was jolted into total awareness.

"Ah..." Ryou gasped, his mind unable to allow him to speak anything more. He gasped and covered his mouth. '_Oh, that means that... That means that I... Oh my God! D-don't tell me that Ushio..._'

Ryou turned his slightly scratched face towards the figure who was sitting beside him.

Ryou's heart nearly stopped beating when he saw Bakura staring at him in horror. So many emotions were flashing through Bakura's eyes that Ryou wasn't able to process any of them. Bakura looked sad, horrified, upset with himself, slightly angry, all at the same time. He was so horrified and upset with himself that he wasn't able to speak.

'_Bakura!!_' Ryou thought in horror.

He knew...

Bakura knew what had happened!!

Ryou covered his exposed chest up with his hands, and his teeth started chatting again. He felt tears start to fill his eyes. He felt disgusting all of a sudden. He felt like, even if it wasn't his fault, that he had betrayed Bakura.

"D-don't... look... at me..." Ryou whispered.

Bakura was still in his shocked state, unable to do anything but stare at Ryou. Ryou shuddered as the tears started streaming down his cheeks, mixing with the very small amount of blood and dirt that was smeared on his cheeks. Ryou whimpered and covered his body as best he could. He felt so gross and disgusting. He didn't want Bakura looking at him after what had happened.

It wasn't his fault, he knew, but he didn't want Bakura looking at what he was. He was aware that he was defiled now, he was aware that he must have looked like Hell. He was aware that he must have looked incredibly pale, savor the small amount of blood and dirt that added color to his face, and he was aware of the fact that his pants were gone and that was blood on his legs, even if it was a small amount.

"_DON'T LOOK AT ME_-!!"

* * *

Both Ryou and Bakura were silent as they road in the direction of the Western City.

The sun had long since risen, and they had been riding for a short while. It was a few hours until nightfall, and not a word had been said since Ryou had hollered when they were in the tent.

Bakura rode in back of the horse, controlling the reins, and Ryou sat in front of him.

Ryou's hair was still messy and dirty, and the blood on his several scratches had dried, appearing like small flecks of dirt now. He had put his boxers and pants back on, and he had managed to button his shirt and close his school jacket. Ushio hadn't destroyed it, as if to make sure that Ryou could cover himself with it again as if nothing had ever happened.

Bakura glanced down at the silent silverette and thought that he might try a conversation. They had been silent for countless hours, and to be honest, it was starting to get aggravating.

"Y-Yugi and the others went on ahead to the Western City, you know?" he asked with a small smile. "W-we should probably try and catch up to them as soon as we can. They may need us."

Ryou still remained silent, and Bakura tried to think of something else.

"W-well, maybe they won't need us right off. I mean, Jonouchi is with them, right? You know what they say, a dog is always loyal to his masters," the silverette warrior tried to joke.

He laughed a bit to try and see if Ryou would, but Ryou was still silent. Bakura sighed and shook his head. '_Should have spent less time training and more time learning some better jokes,_' he mentally scolded himself.

"Bakura..." Ryou whispered after a moment. Bakura glanced down and saw Ryou staring at the ground. He waited a few moments for Ryou to continue. "I'm tired. Let's stop here and rest for a bit."

Bakura complied and took a little while to stop at a place where there was a giant cliff. The cliff guarded a small pond with a bunch of green plants around it, and it was secluded enough so that people wouldn't be able to see them.

Bakura helped Ryou off the horse and then he looked at the pond.

"Oh, nice, there's a pond!" Bakura said with a grin. He turned towards Ryou and started to unbutton his black and red Chinese/Japanese/Korean top. "I'll go in and see if I can catch some fish for us to eat, all right?" he asked with a wink.

As Bakura trotted happily off towards the pond, Ryou stared after him, emotionless. '_Bakura..._' Ryou thought softly. He watched Bakura wander towards the pond and leap in after the fish that swan in the surface.

Ryou instantly recalled when he had covered himself away from Bakura, tears in his eyes, and screamed "Don't look at me" as loud as he was able to. He hadn't wanted Bakura looking at him after what had happened. He had felt so ashamed.

'_You don't ask about it. You don't even mention what happened back there,_' Ryou thought, trembling slightly. '_But if you did, what would I say? I can't remember what happened after I passed out!_'

A slight hope washed over him.

'_M-maybe Ushio didn't do anything to me. Maybe it was just a trick,_' Ryou thought. His star of hope was crushed when he recalled how he had felt, the blood on his inner-upper thighs, and how gross he felt. '_No. No, it wasn't a lie. He wouldn't have let me go like that._'

Ryou reached for Bakura's discarded shirt and clenched it close to his body. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he wasn't sure of what to say. Nothing would come out of his throat. Not even a sob.

'_U-Ushio..._ _H-he treated me like an object! There was no love, or even desire in it! I was just a pawn in his little game!!_' Tears started to leak down Ryou's cheeks, and he clenched Bakura's shirt closer.

'_No... No-!!_'

"Hah!" Bakura yelled. He leaped forward and caught one of the fish in his hand. "Ha, I knew it! I knew this damn fish couldn't get away from the awesome might of Bakura Touzoku, Self-Proclaimed Warrior to the God Horus!!"

Bakura turned towards Ryou, holding the twitching fish in his hand.

"Lookit this, Ryou-!" he called.

Bakura fell silent in shock again as he saw Ryou standing up, removing his clothes as quickly as he could. Ryou pulled his shirt open and rushed into the pond as quickly as he could.

"Ryou..." Bakura whispered. He saw Ryou running towards the deeper part of the pond. Bakura started going after him. "What are you doing?! It's deep and really dangerous over there!"

Ryou whirled around, and Bakura saw the tears in his eyes.

"I want to be clean, dammit!" Ryou cried. He whimpered and shook his head. "I cleansed myself before the Holy Ceremony like this once before, so it I do it again, maybe I can be clean again!"

Ryou started scrubbing his body as fast as he could, and Bakura could only watch silently, pity and concern flashing across his face. He could see Ryou's tears starting to fall.

"I can't believe I let that sick fuck have his way with me! Not him... Oh, God, not him-!!" Ryou yelled. He started scrubbing himself a bit harder until he started bleeding. Bakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Ryou, stop it!" Bakura yelled. He grabbed Ryou's wrist and stopped him. "You're making yourself bleed!"

"Let me go!" Ryou cried as he started struggling. Bakura gripped Ryou's wrist tighter and held him fast. Ryou tried to yank himself free from his lover's captive grip. "Let me go, Bakura!!"

Bakura jerked Ryou forward and caught him in a tight embrace.

Ryou instantly stopped flailing and stood still in Bakura's embrace. He was trembling, and whenever he trembled even slightly, Bakura would hold him a bit tighter.

After a moment, Bakura turned and walked towards the edge of the pond.

"Let's get out, Ryou," he called back. "I'll start a fire and cook some more fish for us, okay?"

Ryou watched silently as Bakura yanked himself out of the pond and went off to gather fire wood. Ryou stood in the pond for a few more minutes and then slowly walked out.

* * *

Ryou sat silently with his back towards Bakura. Night had fallen, and Bakura had covered Ryou with nothing but his black and red shirt. Ryou held it like a jacket over his body. He hadn't moved an inch in hours.

Bakura looked towards Ryou and smiled slightly. "Ryou, the fish is ready? You hungry?" he asked.

Ryou kept his silence once again. Bakura sighed and started cooking a few more of the fish. The silence was starting to annoy him once again, but he could start to understand why Ryou wasn't speaking. If something like this had happened to him, then Bakura was certain that he wouldn't know what to say about it.

"I..."

Bakura glanced up and saw Ryou still facing away from him.

"This probably means we can't be together anymore," Ryou said.

Bakura felt as if some cruel god of absolute coldness and despair had taken a hold on his heart and squeezed it with its claws. He could feel his heart pulsating just a bit faster, and it was making him sick.

"W-what are you talking about?" Bakura asked. Ryou shivered just a little.

"I'm sorry. Especially after you had purposed to me all those times ago. You were even so kind as to wait for me until I summoned the god Horus to take me," he said. "You can laugh. Call me an idiot, if you want. Hell, I _am_ one. It's kinda funny. I'd laugh."

To prove his point, Ryou gave a soft, dry laugh.

Bakura shivered a bit at the sound of the dry laugh that came from his beloved. He saw Ryou's shoulders quaking under the red and black shirt that he had covered Ryou with.

"What is this?!" Bakura yelled. He shifted a bit closer to Ryou, who shrunk down just a bit. "This was _not _your fault!! If I had only been a little faster, then... Then maybe this wouldn't have-"

"I came _knowing_ that something like this _could _happen!!" Ryou yelled.

Bakura fell silent once again in shock. The same cold feeling of despair washed over his soul, and he couldn't find anything. Bakura watched as Ryou shivered and curled up a bit closer into a ball in the red and black jacket.

"If I seduced Ushio, I could get the Sennen Ring back from him! I was fricken' dumb enough to believe that fake Oracle's lies and went rushing right into it! I went off on my own without even considering how you felt, or even considering if you got worried, and I got nothing!! I didn't even get the Ring back! God, I fucking had it coming!" Ryou hollered.

He shuddered and almost started crying again. Bakura could hear the tears in his voice.

"I'm so fucking _pathetic_! God, I just want to die right now! I didn't mean to go and betray you! I'm so sorry, Bakura!!" Ryou started crying. He covered his face with his hands and started shaking.

"I'm so-"

Ryou stopped when he felt Bakura wrap his arms around his shoulders and jerk him backwards into an embrace. Bakura rested his head on Ryou's shoulder and gripped him as tightly as he could.

"Ryou..." Bakura whispered. "Take off the coat and show me your body, okay?"

Ryou turned around and looked at Bakura in shock.

"B-Bakura?"

Bakura reached forward and slowly started removing the jacket that Ryou had covered himself with. Ryou gasped as his naked body was revealed, and he covered himself quickly with his arms. He didn't want Bakura seeing him after what had happened. He didn't feel as though he were good enough for Bakura.

Bakura reached forward again and moved Ryou's arms out of the way, taking in a good image of him.

"There's nothing wrong. You are perfectly clean to me, Ryou. There's nothing wrong with you or your body. You're no different now than you were that time at the Holy Ceremony. I still think what I thought then. Nothing was more beautiful in the world than you," Bakura whispered.

Bakura looked up and locked eyes with Ryou.

"Nothing can make you defiled, and nothing can make you any less pure to me than you always have been. I don't care if you were raped or not, that doesn't change how I feel!"

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and brought him close, as close as he could get him.

"So, you don't have to cry anymore. Even if you can't summon Horus, so what? You're still right here with me, and I am not going anywhere. I promise you that I will always be here for you, no matter what happens. So, don't cry, all right?"

He pulled back just enough to make eye-contact with Ryou.

"I swore that I would always be with you. And I'll swear it as many times as I must, because you're... everything to me, Ryou. Nothing in the world has more meaning to me than you do," Bakura told the silverette.

Ryou felt tears swelling in his eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist. '_Bakura! Please stop being so nice to me. I don't deserve it after all that has happened._'

"Nothing's changed," Bakura whispered. "I still love you. And I always will. I swear that. But, I want you to swear that you won't leave me, all right? No matter what happens? Do you swear that to me?"

Ryou sniffled and drew closer to the man that he loved, the man who meant the whole world to him.

"I swear..."

'_Bakura... Ra, I love you so much!_'

* * *

Me: Okay! This is the end of the scene!

Lucy: Bakura is such a sweetheart, no matter what people say!

Me: But was Ryou really raped or not?

Lucy: If you all wanna find out, and if Ryou will ever get Malik back from Ushio's evil clutches, then you will have to read it when the story is posted, which I hope will be soon!


	61. So What

**Title**: So What

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for mild language

**Pairing**: BakuraXRyou

**Song**: "So What" by Pink (Edited to suit Ryou a bit more)

**Summary**: Bakura has to leave for the Afterlife, but before he goes, he erases Ryou's memories so that Ryou won't be sad. But as the gods show him, Ryou gets his memories back at night, and it's slowly tearing him apart. So what can Bakura do when the one he loves is in emotional termoil? More importantly, will the gods allow him back, when he has sinned so horribly in life?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: This one is kinda sad, but it will have a happy ending, so have no worries!

Me: Please enjoy this chapter, guys!

Lucy: Chapter start!

_**Chapter One: So What**_

The sun in Egypt seemed to be hotter than anywhere else. The white sand would always be amazing to the touch in the morning, after the long and cold nights, but after standing in it for such a long time, it would start to hurt even those who had gotten use to it. But underground, it was hard to feel the warmth of the sun. And the coldness of the underground was enough to keep the horrid feelings around long after the deed was done.

"No! No, you can't do this!"

"Hikari, please..."

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

"But, Ryou-"

"No! Bakura, just stop it! I said that I don't want to hear it anymore!"

Bakura sighed dejectedly, something the Tomb Robber almost never did. It was the end of the Duel of Rite, and Yami had lost to his little hikari, Yugi Mouto, who was now on his knees in tears.

When the duel had ended, Yami had dashed right over to his sobbing hikari to comfort him.

He had convinced Yugi that Yugi no longer needed him to guide him and that he would do just fine on his own. Yugi had started bawling at this, and Yami had wrapped his arms around his sad hikari to make it better.

As per agreement, Yami now had to pass on to the afterlife, along with any other spirits who lingered in the world of the living pass their times. And that included Bakura.

"Hikari, I have no choice. Please don't be sad..." Bakura whispered, but Ryou, now in tears, shook his head violently.

"No! I'm not letting you go, 'Kura! You can't just go and leave me like this!" he sobbed.

Bakura smiled and laced his arms around his hikari before whispering an apology. "I am so sorry, Ryou," he breathed. "I don't want to leave you, but sadly... I must."

His hand went to Ryou's forehead and rested there.

"'Kura?" Ryou asked quietly.

Bakura called on the shadow realm's powers, causing it to burst through Ryou's body, not enough to kill, but enough to knock him unconscious and do something that he was certain he would regret.

He erased Ryou's memories of him.

Ryou felt this as a sudden jolt of pain and his tears grew before he collapsed unconscious into Bakura's arms.

"Ryou-chan!" Malik called in horror.

Bakura smiled sadly and handed Ryou over to Malik. "He'll be all right. I just erased his memories of me," he said with a small sigh. "He will not remember his love for me or anything. Please try not to tell him anything about me."

"Bakura..." Malik whispered, knowing that it was hurting the yami to do this.

Bakura nodded to everyone before he turned and nodded to Yami. They both went into the Door to the Afterlife. They both said farewell to their friends and their lovers, who happened to be their hikaris.

Then they left forever.

* * *

"Ha ha... How does that feel, Thief King?"

Bakura grit his teeth and tried to keep his silence. He was chained to the wall by shadow binds, and he was shirtless, revealing the countless scratches and gashes within his flesh. His pale face was covered with a bit of blood, but he was able to keep himself from shouting out in agony whenever he was wounded.

The god of death and evil, Seth, towered before him with a whip made out of thorns in his hand.

The tall god had long stringy black hair that fell in front of his face, and his eyes shone like blood diamonds. His skin was a dark mocha color, almost black, and he was dressed in black clothes. Scars of war and beatings littered his dark flesh, but they seemed to add to his darkness and his evil aura.

Seth reached forward and lifted Bakura's chin up with his sharp nail.

"How can you take this torture so willingly, my dear Thief King?" he asked with a nasty snarl.

Bakura snapped a glare up at him. "As long as my lovely hikari is all right, I don't give a _fuck_ what you do to me! You can whip me, beat me, even kill me all over again, it will do you no good. I won't ever let you break me."

Seth cackled darkly in the thief's face.

"You think your hikari is _all right_?" he yelled. His cackle continued. "You must be fucking with me, Thief King!! You actually _think_ that he's doing all right after you left?! Oh, this is an even better torture than letting you suffer this way!"

Bakura's brown eyes widened in horror. "W-what...?" he whispered softly, slowly shaking his head. "B-but I erased his mind. H-he shouldn't be able to remember me..."

"You erased his mind?" Seth snickered. "You obviously didn't realize that it's not a permanent thing. His memories return to him every night, and he is always tortured by his horrible sorrow."

Bakura could feel his heart pulsate in sorrow, and he lowered his head.

"Show me..." he whispered.

"Hmm?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow with a dark grin. "I couldn't quite hear you, my dear Thief."

"Please, Almighty Seth," Bakura snarled angrily. "I am begging you. Show me my hikari, before I tear you in half like a phone book! And trust me, it won't take anything for me at all!"

Seth snickered happily. "I like the fire in your eyes, Thief King. Very well," he said.

He waved his hand and made an image appear in the air in front of Bakura. Bakura glanced up and looked at the floating image in front of him, and he could see that it was an image of his beautiful hikari's bedroom.

Bakura saw Ryou sitting in a ball on his bed, looking at his wrist softly. The lights were off, and the room was only lit by the lightning that flashed across the raining night sky.

"Hikari?" Bakura whispered.

"He can't hear you, Thief King," Seth said swiftly.

Bakura saw the image of Ryou slowly look up and down at his wrist and hand. Bakura could see a incredibly faded scar on Ryou's hand from when Bakura had impaled his hand on the spire to the Monster World set. It was still something that Bakura always regretted.

**Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na**

Bakura heard Ryou start to sing, but strangely, it sounded like Ryou was going to start crying any moment. The yami looked up and saw Ryou sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of his bed.

**I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay the rent (nope)  
I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight**

**Na na na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight**

Bakura felt horrible at the song that his hikari was singing. He knew that he was the cause of all of this agony that was swelling through his hikari's pure and innocent heart.

He could see tears streaking down Ryou's pale cheeks. He saw Ryou laying on the bed, his shirt wide open. He could see the pain in his hikari's eyes, and it hurt even worse knowing that he was the cause of all of it.

Bakura suddenly saw his hikari sit up, and he could still see the bitter tears streaming down his lovely cheeks.

Ryou leaned over and clutched where his heart was, as if his anger were replacing his sorrow. Bakura could feel his own eyes swelling up with tears at the sight of his hikari in such agony.

**So, so what I'm still a duelist  
I got my Occult deck  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a duelist  
I got my Occult deck  
And I don't want you tonight**

Bakura saw Ryou stand up and pick up the Sennen Ring from his dark table. He glanced down at it with the same bitter tears streaming down his cheeks, making his pale porcelain cheeks shine.

He then saw Ryou place the Ring on the desk again, and he looked out the window to the Heavens.

From where Bakura was watching from, Ryou was staring right at him.

His heart was racing.

**The waiter just took my table and gave it to Anzu Mazaki (Shit!)  
I guess Ill go sit with Honda  
At least he'll know how to hit  
****What if this song's in the Afterlife,  
Then somebody's gonna die!  
I just might get in trouble,  
Bakura will start a fight**

Bakura jolted into total awareness when he heard Ryou say his name. It sounded so bitter the way that he was saying it, but it did make Bakura a bit happier that he had talked so bitterly about Anzu.

Bakura thought about how ironic it was that the song was actually able to be heard in the Afterlife.

**Na na na na na na na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na  
We're all gonna get in a fight**

Bakura saw Ryou starting to lay back down on his bed, looking at the ceiling, away from the bleeding yami.

But Bakura had forgotten all about his wounds by this point. Seth was silent, watching with inerest in his dark garnet eyes. He was snickering slightly, but Bakura ignored him.

******So, so what I'm still a duelist  
I got my Occult deck  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a duelist  
I got my Occult deck  
And I don't want you tonight**

**You weren't there today  
When you always were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there,  
You let me fall**

The whole song was starting to hurt Bakura's heart. He could hear the agony in Ryou's tone every time he sang, and he knew that Ryou must have been even more upset than he was letting on.

By this point, Ryou was laying on the bed once again, and he had almost stopped crying, but the tears were still glittering on his cheeks.

**********So, so what I'm still a duelist  
I got my Occult deck  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a duelist  
I got my Occult deck  
And I don't want you tonight**

**No no  
No no, I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a duelist  
I got my Occult deck  
And I don't want you tonight**

"Damn you, Bakura," Ryou whispered when he stopped singing. "Damn you to Hell for leaving me like this! Damn you, damn you, damn you!! How could you do this to me!?"

Bakura felt tears starting to fall, but he stopped before he was seen by Seth.

Seth was the type of god that would laugh at tears and just increase the pain, either emotionally or physically. He was the type of god that would leap at the chance to hurt people who were crying.

"Oh, Ryou..." Bakura whispered.

Seth waved his hand, and the image vanished. "Now, Thief King. Don't you see that your shadow magic was not enough to save your hikari from the lonliness?"

Bakura shuddered and glanced up at Seth.

"I have to go down there," he said.

Seth's dark eyebrow raised. "What was that?" he asked. Bakura glanced up and locked eyes with the god of death and evil, and the god could see the determination in the yami's eyes.

"I have to go back down there," Bakura snapped. "And nothing you do to me can hurt me worse than knowing that the one I love is hurt because I am not there for him! You hear me, _nothing_!!"

Seth smirked and lowered the thorn whip that he had.

"Interesting. You just might make this interesting for me, Thief King. So..." he reached forward and touched Bakura's forehead with his index and middle finger, sending off a bright white light.

Bakura felt the chains around his arms and ankles vanish, and he was released. He felt himself healing, and then he found himself wearing the same white and blue shirt, gray jeans, and long black trench coat. He glanced up in shock as he started vanishing, and he saw Seth smirking at him with glowing red eyes.

"Let's see if you can make this fun."

* * *

"Ra, what am I doing here?" Bakura whispered.

He looked up at the door to Ryou's house, and he could practically hear his heart pounding. He felt his hands shaking. He was so excited to see his hikari, but he knew that Ryou didn't remember him in the days. He only got his memories back when it turned into night. Bakura looked to the door and raised his hand.

"Ryou..." he whispered softly.

He knocked on the door and waited for a moment until he heard his hikari come scrambling to the door. He could hear the boy's light footsteps skitter to a halt, and the door opened wide.

"Hello?" Ryou asked, looking out the door with a grin.

"Hello, Ryou," Bakura said softly, resisting the urge to embrace the small silverette.

Ryou raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hm? You know my name?" he asked with an innocent blink. "Who are you? You look really familiar, but I don't think I have ever seen you before."

That broke Bakura's heart to hear it, but he shook it off and flashed the boy a fake smile. "I'm your cousin, Baxter Manjouram(1+2), from France, remember?" he asked.

Ryou blinked slightly and then smiled. "Ooh, right! Baxter! I remember you! Oh, how have you been? What are you doing all the way here from France?" he asked.

Bakura face-faulted and laughed nervously. "Visiting?" he asked.

"Well, I'm so glad to see you! What with you being so far away, and everything! I had almost forgotten what you looked like!" Ryou joked, wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist. "It's so good to see you!"

Bakura slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and clenched him as close as he could get him. He closed his eyes and zoned out as Ryou kept saying how wonderful it was to see him. He remembered all the times he had held Ryou like this, and it was hurting him that Ryou didn't think of him as his lover, but only thought of him as his cousin.

But of course... that was his own damn fault.

"Baxter?" Ryou asked, slowly drawing away from the yami's embrace. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to start crying. Did something happen? Is that why you came all the way over here?"

Bakura slowly shook his head. "No, koi- I mean, no Ryou. Nothing happened, I'm fine," he lied. '_Of course I'm not fucking fine! You don't even remember who I am, dammit!!_ _And I have no one to blame but myself!_'

Ryou frowned.

"I can tell when you're lying to me," he said.

Bakura chuckled and slowly stepped into the house with Ryou following right at his heels. "You always could," he said with a dry laugh. Bakura slowly looked back and smiled softly at Ryou.

"I guess that's one reason I fell in love with you."

Ryou stopped walking and looked up at Bakura with shocked eyes. "Bax...ter?" he asked.

"Wrong," Bakura said with a small laugh.

He brought his arms up and pinned Ryou to the wall, staring down at the now fearful silverette. Bakura focused and found a way to reverse the spell he had cast on the silverette. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against Ryou's.

Ryou's eyes widened as memories flooded his mind.

Memories of the silver-haired man standing before him, kissing him. Memories that made him want to laugh, memories that made him want to cry, and memories that made him angry. When Bakura drew back after a few moments, he looked into Ryou's eyes, and saw the boy's eyes watering softly.

"H-how could you, Bakura?" Ryou whispered.

Bakura frowned and wrapped his arms around Ryou's shoulders. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, drawing the silverette close. "I thought that you would be happier if you didn't remember me. I was wrong. I was wrong, wrong, wrong!! I love you. I love you, Ryou. I love you more than any god or human can comprehend. Please believe me. Please forgive me, please, please forgive me?"

Ryou shuddered and held the silverette back, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Damn you," he whispered. "I love you too. How could you do that to me? Didn't you see how badly it hurt?"

"Of course I did," Bakura whispered. "Why do you think I came back? The god that was punishing me for my sins let me return because he got a heart for all of five minutes. He let me come back to save you from this horrible lonliness."

Ryou sniffled and held Bakura tighter. "God, if I didn't love you so much, I'd fucking slug you so hard," he whispered.

Bakura chuckled and looked down at his hikari. "Don't swear, my hikari. It doesn't suit your innocent nature to swear like a trucker, like your worthless yami does. Does that mean I am forgiven?"

Ryou nodded slowly. "Uh-huh."

"Good," Bakura whispered, forgetting any lingering thoughts and just holding his hikari in his arms as tightly as he could, as if the boy would be torn away from him if he so much as moved his arm an inch.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Afterlife, Seth looked at the couple with a smirk.

"Well well, Thief King," he chuckled. The god of death and evil rocked back in his throne made of skulls and waved his hand over the image, taking his eye off the yami of the Sennen Ring and letting him live his life with his hikari, as Ra had allowed the other two yamis to do.

"You definately made it interesting."

* * *

Me: Yay! Bakura came back, and Ryou remembers him! (1) This is the name of one of Bakura's disguises, as he will do in another fic of mine xD Some of his other disguises are Kurla Atlas (his female disguise), and Bellatrex the witch (also known as the Beggar Woman). He takes on these disguises in order to follow around Yami and Yugi on their date and spy on them without being noticed xD (2) Anyone remember Hild? Baxter was the name of Hild's brother's son (so, Baxter was the name of Zeld's son)

Lucy: And things turned out for the better!

Me: The next one will be fairly interesting, so we shall see you when we type it up xD

Lucy: Please review!


	62. Brother Thunder

**Title**: Brother Thunder

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairing**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Bakura's pissed off because he got a letter from his brother in Spain, saying that he's coming to Domino to visit. And Ryou makes matters worse by suggesting that his brother stay with them during his visit. But Malik thinks Bakura's joking around with him. Is Bakura's twin brother real, or just an elaborate joke to tease the Egyptian hikari?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Bakura's twin brother is coming to visit!

Me: This is actually the small version of a bigger fic that I will write one day xD

Lucy: So please enjoy it!

_**Chapter One: Brother Thunder**_

[Ryou's Apartment 12:34 PM]

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, _no_!! You hear me? There's no fucking _way_ I will ever allow that!"

"Oh, come on, Bakura! It's not that bad!"

"Hah! Not that _bad_!? Have you ever _lived_ with the guy!?"

Malik Ishtar, hikari of the Sennen Rod, who just happened to be visiting over at Ryou's house, glanced up from the couch in the Touzoku/Bakura household and saw the yami of the Sennen Ring, Bakura Touzoku, running around the house with a disgruntled look on his pale features. Ryou was following right after his him, right at his beloved yami's heels.

"Who's so bad?" Malik asked.

Bakura whirled around and flashed Malik a disturbed glare. "My fucking little brother, that's who!" he spat angrily, giving a disgusted shudder to prove how much he hated the idea.

Malik blinked in confusion. "Brother?"

"Yeah," Ryou said with a small, nervous laugh. "His name is Malereck, and he's Bakura's younger brother. He lives in Spain, as he has been since Bakura was unsealed from the Ring. The gods let him come back when Bakura found a hikari, you see."

"Ah," Malik said, rolling his eyes. "So, if he exists, why haven't I ever heard about him prior to this?"

"Cause Bakura hates him," Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Of _course_ I do!" Bakura spat nastily. "He's such a pansy! Afraid of so much as a skittering leaf, squeals like a fangirl at anything fluffy and cute, always showers and keeps himself clean, and he goes to this fancy, rich boarding school 'cause he's a straight A student! I swear, just the thought of him makes me wanna vomit!!"

"Huh," Malik grunted. "Sounds kinda like Ry."

"Never!!" Bakura snapped. "He's nothing like my beloved hikari! He's like a god of cleanliness that just happens to be born with the same image as me! Gods, why do you forsake me soooo!?"

"Bakura, no one is forsaking you!" Ryou snapped angrily. "Your little brother is coming to visit, so you should at least pretend to give a shit about how he has been doing!"

Malik watched with amusement. "So..." he started, clapping his hands together. "How old is he?"

"5020," Ryou said.

Malik's lavender eyes doubled in size. "5-5020!? Geez, he is a shadow creature, all right!"

"Yeah right!" Bakura spat. "He was murdered in Kul Elna, but when I found Ryou and became his yami, the gods gave Mal a body and sent him to live in England close to us, with all of his memories. He moved to Spain soon after, and I haven't heard from him since! Tch, thank the gods and all of the aboved for that fact!"

Malik watched as Bakura flopped down on the couch, sighing in anger. Ryou sat next to him and leaned over, resting his head on his yami's shoulder. The hikari of the Sennen Rod smirked to himself.

"How come I haven't seen a picture of him? Has Bakura burned all of them to show off his hatred of his brother?" he asked.

"You have seen a picture of him," Ryou stated. "You just thought it was Bakura."

He pointed to a picture of Bakura standing against what looked like a bridge in Japan. He was smiling, and he was wearing a pair of glasses over his pale brown eyes, his long spiked, silver hair down as usual. He was dressed in a pale blue top and a pair of jeans, which Malik remembered Bakura wearing during Battle City.

Malik shook his head. "Ry, that's a picture of Bakura with glasses," he said simply.

"No, that's Malereck," he said.

"Then why does it look like Bakura!?" Malik snapped.

"We're twins," Bakura shuddered in disgust. "I was born ten minutes before Mal was, but he acts like I was born ten _years_ before him. He loves me so much that he practically _worships_ me!"

Malik rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch.

Bakura was famous for playing elaborate pranks on Malik. He used to play pranks on Ryou, but the first time he saw Ryou cry because of one of his pranks, Bakura swore that he would never play another trick on Ryou for as long as he lived.

Bakura used to pretend like he couldn't breathe and then collapse, and the people who were around him would panic. Being a shadow creature, Bakura didn't need to breathe as much as humans, and could hold his breath for up to an hour. He once tried it on Ryou, but when he heard Ryou start crying, he instantly sat up, grabbed the boy into an embrace, and swore that he wouldn't ever do it again.

Malik chose to think that this was just another prank. "Yeah, Bakura. Whatever you say," he said, rolling his eyes again.

"It's the truth!" Bakura yelled, glaring at the Egyptian hikari of the Sennen Rod. "My brother is really coming down from Spain next week, and I'm pissed about it!"

Malik scoffed. "Suuuuure he is, Bakura. Provided he even fucking exists in he first place. I'd like to meet this so called twin of our famous little thief king when he comes down," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you'll get to," Bakura snapped angrily, shaking with disgust at the mere thought of his brother.

"Be nice," Ryou snapped at him.

Malik ignored the bickering silverette lovers and went back to watching TV until 5:30, when he went back home to eat dinner with Marik, his yami, Rishid, and his sister Ishizu.

'_Bakura's tricking me with this shit,_' he thought with a sigh. '_Can't wait to see how he pulls this one off._'

* * *

Malik was once again sitting at Bakura and Ryou's home, on the couch, when a knock came to the door. The Egyptian glanced up as he heard Ryou running for the door.

"Coming!" he called.

"Who's here?" Malik asked. "Oh, where's Bakura?"

"I think he went out a bit earlier," Ryou said, ignoring the first question. He straightened his hair with his hands, straightened his clothes, and then slowly opened the door.

Malik glanced over and spotted a familiar young man standing in the door.

The young man had long silver hair in the exact same style as Bakura's, only it was put up into a high ponytail. His sparkling brown eyes were covered by a pair of clear glasses, adding even more shine to them. His lips were pulled into a smile, and he looked like an angel come down to Earth.

He was dressed in a pair of pale red-pink plaid pants that cut off around his shins, revealing a pair of pastel colored sneakers. He wore a white shirt with a pink-red vest over it, and he had a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hola! ¿Cómo está usted?" the boy called with a laugh.

"Malereck!" Ryou said, hugging the silverette. They both laughed for a moment until Ryou and the boy drew apart, looking each other in the eyes with big grin. "Oh, it's been ages! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great!" the silverette giggled. "Ooh, you've grown soooo much since I last saw you!"

"Ya saw him this morning!" Malik yelled from the couch.

Ryou rolled his eyes, waving his hand towards the Egyptian hikari sitting on the red couch. "Ignore him. So, how's Spain been? Has the weather been nice? How's your school?"

"Oh, it's wonderful," the silverette giggled. "The weather's been wonderful! But it's colder down here."

"It is?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah," Malereck said with a giggle.

Ryou laughed and hugged the silverette. "Oh, I just can't get over how much you look like Bakura!"

Malereck grinned and clapped. "Really? I look just like him? Oh, that's great! I was worried that he was going to change his appearance so that he didn't look like me anymore."

"I know. But he's really changed since he's confessed his love for me, like I said in our email. He's really, really kind now. Sure, he's not 100 percent different, thankfully, but he is really kind now. Zorc's hold on him has vanished," Ryou said. "Oh, I forgot! I'm really sorry about forgetting!Come in, Mal!"

"Thank you," Malereck said, walking into the living room. He glanced down and smiled at Malik, waving to him. "Hello. ¿Cómo está usted?" he asked with a small chuckle.

Malik stood up and glared at the silverette. "Oh, just shut up, Bakura!" he snapped.

Malereck frowned and looked over his shoulder, then carefully over the other one. He turned a bit, trying to locate the other silverette. Ryou walked up and placed his hand on Malereck's shoulder.

"This is my friend, Malik Ishtar. He thinks we're playing him," he said.

Malereck laughed and nodded. "I see. Well, Bakura would be the type of person to do such a thing. He was always the trouble maker back in Kul Elna, after all," he said.

"Of course he was, Bakura," Malik snapped.

"Malik-san, I really am Malereck," Malereck said with a grin.

"Oh, knock it off!" Malik snapped. He narrowed his lavender eyes at the silverette. "Just fucking knock it off, okay? The joke's old! You're not fooling _anyone_ with this, Bakura!"

"Not fooling anyone with _what_, Malik?"

Malik paused and shakingly looked over his shoulder towards the back of the Bakura household, his eyes widening when he saw Bakura standing in the doorway, his eyebrow raised curiously.

Bakura was dressed very similarly to Malereck, but his hair was down, he was lacking the glasses, and he was wearing a pair of dark red plaid pants that cut off around his shins, and a pair of black sneakers. He wore a white T shirt and a black gothic version of Malereck's vest, as well as a studded choker collar.

Malik whimpered and pointed at Bakura, then back to Malereck.

"B-but, h-how d-d-did you...?" he whispered, looking between the two twins.

Malereck glanced up and smiled at Bakura. His pale brown eyes filled with tears of joy, and he looked as if his elder twin brother had just come back from the dead.

"_Bakura_!! ¿Cómo estás?" he screamed happily, running at the silverette and latching his arms around the boy's waist, drawing the yami as close as he could get him.

"Oof!" Bakura grunted. He glanced down and sighed. "That's right. _You're_ here."

Malik stammered, pointed and looked between the two twins, and then when it finally became too much for the Egyptian hikari to handle, he groaned and collapsed back on the couch with a grunt.

"Malik!" Ryou cried, running to his unconscious friend's side.

"Oh no!" Malereck squeaked, fixing his glasses and running to Malik's side. "Are you all right? Hello? Can you hear me, Malik-san?" he called, shaking the Egyptian's shoulder.

Bakura folded his slender arms over his chest, glanced down at Malik, and then looked to his lover and his twin brother, a sly grin creeping its way across his pale lips.

"Soo..." he said with a laugh. "Anyone up for a movie?"

* * *

Me: Ha, poor Malik!

Lucy: Yeah, that's Malereck Touzoku for all of you xD We hope you like him, cause he'll be showing up a few times in our fics every now and again.

Me: We hope to have the whole fic up as soon as possible!

Lucy: Please review!


	63. Bloody Mary

**Title**: Bloody Mary

**Genre**: horror, romance

**Rating**: T for language and blood

**Pairing**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: AU. Shortly after his brother Malereck's apparent "suicide", after being forced to attempt the Bloody Mary dare, Bakura decides to confront the ghost face-to-face. But is the ghost really Bloody Mary? Or is it the ghost of one of the prank's victims? And did "Bloody Mary" actually kill Malereck?

Me: This is a shorter version of an upcoming fic, and with a different plot xD

Lucy: In the original story, Bakura is a ghost known as the Suicide Blond (for reasons that will become apparent), and Ryou is the ghost known as Bloody Mary. He's the ghost of a boy who had a heart attack during a cruel prank, cut his hands on the glass mirror that he fell against, and then he died, and is seeking revenge on the people who played the prank on him.

Me: This has Ryou as the same ghost with a similar death, but Bakura's not dead, and Ryou doesn't want to be a killer.

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter One: Bloody Mary**_

[June 19th 2009 Domino City, Japan 11:13 PM]

Police sirens sounded all over the streets, and no one was asleep.

A cold, ill wind rushed through the summer air, sending shivers down the spines of anyone who was standing on their porches, watching the sirens and flashing blue lights in shock, muttering about what was going on.

Neighbors gathered around the house, and police were questioning anyone who came within twenty feet of the crime scene. Several teenage girls were sobbing, shouting that it was just a dare.

"It happened again," one of the girls choked, tears streaming from her grey eyes.

"I-it was just supposed to be a little joke," another sobbed, shivering and curling into a ball on the ground, hugging her knees close. One of the police rubbed her back to console her.

Bakura Touzoku, sophomore in High School, shoved his way through the crowd, pushing past the police. His brown eyes were wild with horror, his silver hair messed up from how far he had run from his house on the other end of town.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted.

He shoved them out of his way and burst into the crime scene, despite what the police shouted at him. The silverette dashed into the two story house as fast as his legs would bring him. He raced up the stairs, where the medics were standing in the doorway, trying to keep him from pushing his way through.

Bakura's eyes darted around, and he gasped in horror when he reached the bathroom.

His younger twin brother was laying at his feet, his glasses-covered eyes closed, his hands pressed down on the ground in a thick puddle of metallic scented blood. Medics had gathered around the silver-haired youth. Malereck's hair was fanned out behind him, his skin paler than usual in his dead state.

"_Mal-_!!" Bakura yelled in horror.

He dropped to his knees beside his brother, gripped his wrist, and reeled back when he felt the sticky blood pumping from his brother's wrist. He whimpered and started shuddering, tears filling his eyes.

"M-Mal..." he whispered.

One of the medic's touched Bakura's shoulder.

"Son," he whispered. "It would appear that... your brother committed suicide."

"_NO_-!!" Bakura yelled. Tears streamed from his eyes. "Mal isn't that type of person! He wouldn't have done this to himself! He wouldn't have killed himself! He loved his family too much to do this to us!!"

One of the girls who had been with Malereck walked up behind Bakura and sniffled.

"It was Bloody Mary," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Malereck went into the bathroom to do the dare. Courtney _forced_ him! A minute after he went in, he started screaming. We opened the door, but when we came in, he was bleeding like this, and Bloody Mary vanished back inside the mirror. She had long white hair, pale green eyes, and blood smeared all over her hands."

Bakura snarled and glanced up and peered at the mirror.

Whoever this was had killed his brother and made it appear as a suicide. This Bloody Mary or whoever it was had come when his brother was horrified, taken no care for the poor silverette, and then slayed him, blaming it on a suicide.

"I will _destroy _you, Bloody Mary," Bakura whispered. "Even if I must kill myself in the process."

"Now, come on, son," one of the police said, touching Bakura's shoulder gently. Bakura flinched slightly, but did nothing. "This must be really rattling for you. Let's get you home."

Bakura cast one glare at the mirror, but then followed the police man, letting the tears stream down his cheeks.

* * *

[A Week Later at 11:59 Midnight]

Bakura stood in front of his bathroom mirror.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth in rage. He reached forward and touched the mirror gently, the memories of holding his brother's bleeding wrist flashing through his mind.

"I'm coming to take my revenge, you _bitch_," he spat.

Bakura closed his eyes and clicked off the lights, standing in the darkness of the bathroom for a moment. When he felt the time shift, to a point where it was now midnight, he snapped his eyes open and glared at the mirror. He could just barely make out his shape and reflection in the large bathroom mirror.

"I believe in Bloody Mary. I believe in Bloody Mary. I believe in Bloody Mary(1)," he whispered.

The air in the bathroom seemed to become almost as cold as the Arctic. Bakura glanced up and saw the mirror altering, as if it were becoming liquid, forming a portal.

He saw a bloody hand reach from the mirror, grab onto the sink, and then yank a body out of the mirror. Bakura backed up in horror as the body slipped and fell to the ground. The figure sat up and looked around slowly, bangs covering its eyes. The figure gagged up a bit of what appeared to be water as it slid to the ground.

Bakura stared at the figure in awe and horror.

The figure had long silver hair that fell to its chest, bangs in its face, and it was dressed in a pair of grey jeans, a white and blue striped shirt, and its arms were covered with blood up to its elbows. The figure was on its knees on the floor, merely inches from Bakura's feet, and it was shivering slightly.

"So, Bloody Mary," Bakura spat. "We finally meet."

Bloody Mary shivered and covered her face with her bloody hands, trembling slightly harder than she was before. Bakura narrowed his dark brown eyes, thinking that she was trying to fake being upset, or trick him into walking over so that she could do something terrible to him, like she had done to Malereck.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a week, Bloody Mary. You murdered my brother and made everyone think he commited suicide. Now, I'm going to _destroy _you," Bakura spat bitterly.

Bloody Mary trembled and crouched down further, trembling violently. Bakura heard what sounded like a whisper come from her lips, and she kept repeating it until it was loud enough for Bakura to hear it softly.

"N-no more..."

"Huh?" Bakura whispered.

Bloody Mary slowly removed her hands from her face and glanced up at Bakura. He gasped, realizing that Bloody Mary wasn't a she, but rather, a _he_. Crystal tears were streaming from his soft green eyes, and there was no blood on his face, despite the bloody hands that had been covering it moments ago.

"N-no more," Bloody Mary sniffled. He choked up a sob. "I-I can't take it anymore. Please no..."

Bakura watched silently as Bloody Mary, or whoever this was, coughed and started crying harder. He covered his face with his bloody hands and curled into a ball on his knees, muttering how much he hated his life.

Bakura cautiously took a step towards the young man, keeping the knife in his pocket close at hand in case this was one of Bloody Mary's sick tricks against him to make him lower his guard.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You're not Bloody Mary, I can tell that much."

'Bloody Mary' glanced up slowly, his pale bloodless face still sporting the countless tears. He sniffled and wiped his eyes on his pale arm, where the blood ran up until his elbows.

"M-my name is... Ryou Bakura," the silverette whispered. He sniffled again. "A-about 20 years ago, I was invited to a party by a girl in school named Phoebe Claire."

'_Claire? That's Courtney's mother,_' Bakura thought.

"S-she told me to go into the bathroom, and when I was stupid enough to do it, she shouted the Bloody Mary chant, and locked me in the bathroom with the lights off. Little did I know that they had someone hiding in the bathroom with fake blood on their hands," Ryou shuddered at the memory.

He sniffled again and continued.

"When I was pounding on the door, screaming to be let out, the girl snuck up and grabbed my arm, making me think that I was being attacked by the spirit of Bloody Mary. But, I had heart problems and got so freaked out that my heart started beating out of whack, and then... I guess I had a heart attack or something. All I remember was crashing against the mirror, cutting my hands and arms on the glass, and then blackness. I remember being trapped in the mirror, and only being able to come out when that fucking chant is said!"

Bakura stared and placed a careful hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"But... if you are technically the Bloody Mary ghost, then why is my brother dead?" he asked.

Ryou sniffled. "I can't really explain that myself. When I came from the mirror, I guess he got so scared and, like me, hit his wrists on something that cut them really deep, and in his struggling out of fear, he bled to death," he whispered.

Bakura nodded carefully and rocked back on his heels.

"So, what does this mean? Why are you trapped in that mirror?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ryou sniffled. "I really don't know. I hate this. People just call to get scared. I hate it! I hate being a reason for people to scream, or a test of bravery. I don't want people to go through what I went through!"

Bakura stared carefully, reached his hand forward, and placed it on Ryou's cold shoulder.

"Even if you are a ghost, and you can't leave that mirror unless someone chants that Bloody Mary thing, correct?" he asked. "Then how about I make sure that you have a friend most of the time?"

Ryou blinked in confusion. "Eh?"

Bakura smirked and winked. "You'll see. If it's possible."

* * *

[Several Months Later]

Bakura slipped out of bed at around midnight and crept across the floor to the bathroom. He peered into his mother's room to make sure that she was asleep, and then slunk into the bathroom.

He flicked the lights off, leaving only a lit candle as he stood before the mirror.

"I believe in Bloody Mary. I believe in Bloody Mary. I believe in Bloody Mary," he chanted carefully, as to not awaken his mother or father from their peaceful sleep, which they had finally been able to get after Malereck's death.

The mirror swirled again, and a bloody hand reached out, not dragging Ryou's body out.

Bakura reached forward, took the hand in his own, and allowed himself to be yanked through the mirror. He felt the cold feeling of the other world surrounding him, but then he felt Ryou wrap his bloody arms around his waist.

"'Kura!" he smiled. "You came back!"

"Of course I did," Bakura scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Just remember, I have to be back by morning, or my parents will find out where I'm actually going every night."

Ryou laughed and turned Bakura to face the world in the mirror.

It was so similar to the world outside, but it was like a forests with a small lake, where the sun was shining and flowers were blossoming all over the bright green grass. Bakura glanced up and saw the mirror that showed his bathroom, but he knew no one could see in.

Ryou took Bakura's hands in his own bloody ones and smiled.

"So, ready to have fun?" he asked, turning and revealing the whole world behind the mirror. Bakura smiled for one of the first times since his brother's death, and nodded.

"You know it, Bloody Mary," he joked.

Ryou rolled his eyes and yanked Bakura towards the forests. "You're such an ass sometimes, you know?" he giggled, bringing Bakura into the forest until he would have to return him to the normal world.

* * *

Me: Okay! I realize this was weird, but please don't be mean! I had this idea for a while xD (1) There are many chants for this thing, but this is the one that I went with.

Lucy: The true story, in which Ryou is the killer Bloody Mary, and Bakura is the Suicide Blond (I called him 'Blond' because the name sounds a bit better than the Suicide Silverette) will be up soon!

Me: So please enjoy the other one-shots to come!

Lucy: Please review! We love getting reviews!


	64. It's Him I Choose

**Title**: It's Him I Choose

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, angst

**Rating**: T for language and some violence

**Pairing**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Bakura, fatally wounded, is near death. Ryou brings him to an Oracle in hopes that it will save his life. But the Oracle reveals a terrifying truth for the young silverette. Will Ryou choose to save the world, or will he risk it all for a destiny that Bakura might have?

Me: This is the next chapter!

Lucy: We got the idea a while ago, and we wanted to see how it would work out! We got the idea after seeing a scene with an Oracle or something in a movie, and we have always wanted to write a story in which an Oracle makes someone choose! It's always such fun to make the Oracle like this xD

Me: So please enjoy this story, everyone! It was made entirely for fluff purposes, and that is all we ever wanted! We really hope people will review on our fics! We miss reviews!

Lucy: So please enjoy!

_**Chapter One: It's Him I Choose**_

"U-ugh..."

Ryou cast his partner and beloved yami a concerned look. His arms were under Bakura's, managing to keep the silverette on his feet. Bakura was weakly walking beside him, leaning on the smaller silverette. His face was twisted up with pain, and he was covered in a cold sweat. His hand gripped Ryou's shoulders whenever a stab of pain coursed through him.

"Hang in there, Bakura," Ryou whispered.

Bakura gave a weak nod, his eyes squeezed shut. Ryou's eyes traveled from his partner's pained expression to his chest, where the source of his agony lay, glistening in the torchlight that lit the tunnel they were walking down.

A glittering knife blade was buried right near his yami's heart, as a result of a fight between a shadow creature sent by Zorc to attack them. The knife couldn't be removed, except by a creature with high shadow magic, more than Bakura owned. And if they touched it, it would burn them or cut them. The blood bandages on Ryou's hand proved that fact.

The creature leading them, a lesser shadow creature, turned his head towards the couple. Ryou noticed that the creature was like something you would see in a _Stephen King_ book. It looked like a burlap sack in the shape of a dog, at least from the head to the waist. From the waist down was that of a donkey. Its eyes were made of bright black buttons, and its features were illuminated by the flames on the torch that it was holding in its paw.

"We are almost there," it croaked.

Ryou nodded and glanced down to Bakura. "You hear that, 'Kura? We're almost there. Just hang on, okay?" Bakura nodded weakly, biting his lower lip to quell the pained moan that crept up his throat. Ryou frowned and glanced up, seeing a giant Celtic door towering in front of him, Bakura, and the creepy creature.

The creature turned to Ryou and ushered him forward. "Follow," it grunted. Ryou brought Bakura through the doors, and found himself in a small room that was shaped like a dome.

The room was lit like it was sundown, despite how dark it was outside. There were candles on the ground in a circle, and Ryou noticed that there was a figure sitting on the ground in the middle of the circle, knees bent so that it was in a meditating position.

The figure was dressed in rags of gray and brown, and a thick black veil covered its face. It had large black wings with eyes snapping open and closed. Its hands, revealing brown-gray skin, slightly paler than the cloth it was wearing, were retracting and closing. Its long black hair, messy and unkempt, stuck out from the sides of the veil.

"What are you doing here?" the figure croaked in a ragged voice, neither male nor female. Ryou watched as the creature walked forward and pointed towards Ryou and Bakura.

"This man comes to seek your assistance, O Damned One," he said.

Bakura groaned in agony suddenly, collapsing to his knees, losing his grip on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou gasped and guided Bakura to his knees. He cried out his yami's name in horror as Bakura collapsed to the ground. Ryou cradled his yami's head in his lap, relieved that his yami's heartbeat could still be heard, but it was fluttering weakly.

The figure glanced up and seemed to perk up when it saw Bakura. The figure leaped to its feet and walked towards Bakura and Ryou, never really stepping too far from the circle of candles it had made. The figure towered about two feet above Ryou, reaching a maximum height of about 7'7" tall. The wings flapped out, the eyes on it widening.

"Thief King Bakura of the Village of Kul Elna..." it croaked in its unisex voice. Ryou glanced over to the figure in horror. He could feel Bakura's chest rising and falling weakly, the knife still embedded deep.

"You know his name?" the silverette hikari asked.

The figure stepped towards Ryou. "And do I know yours, Ryou Bakura. And much more. Much, much more. At last, I have been waiting for you both," it said.

The creature ripped the veil from its face, revealing its jagged mouth where it looked like stitches had been added and then ripped open, filled with sharp white teeth that could rival a shark's. Its eyes, however, were covered by thick, white bandages, and there was a bit of blood on those bandages. It was clear to Ryou that the figure had its eyes gouged out a long time ago.

"I am his death and I will meet him at every crossroad, no matter where he goes," the figure said with a wicked sneer. Ryou shivered and clenched Bakura closer to his body.

"C-can you save him?" he asked.

The Oracle, as Ryou had decided to refer to the figure as, lifted up its hand and stroked its gray-brown chin. Its thick gray tongue ran over its lips in thought, as if mulling it over. Ryou felt his heart beating impatiently. Bakura was laying in his arms, dying, and this horrifying creature was just sitting there, _thinking_!

"That matter is for you to decide," the Oracle said after a moment. "It is all the same to me, my heart is filled with dust and sand from all this old age, you see." To prove its point, the Oracle poked its chest, and Ryou saw some dust fall from the puncture wound. "But you should know, it is his destiny to bring about the destruction of the Earth after summoning the god of darkness Zorc Necorphades..." Ryou gulped and glanced down at the man he loved as the creature continued. "Not now, not tomorrow, but soon. Knowing that, you still want him to live?"

Ryou felt his heart skipping in horror. He glanced down at his panting lover. Bakura's breaths were ragged and labored, as if he was having a hard time keeping himself conscious. The hikari could tell that Bakura was constantly fading in and out of consciousness with each and every passing moment. Ryou was unsure if Bakura was hearing any of this. Bakura's black trench coat had fallen open, revealing most of the yami's throat. Ryou pursed his lips and clenched Bakura close, burying his head into the crook of his yami's pale neck.

"So, child, make the choice," the Oracle croaked, spitting out a bit of sand. "The fate of the entire world, or him?" The Oracle motioned down to Bakura, who was right at death's door.

Ryou glanced down and brushed a piece of damp hair from Bakura's forehead.

"Him," he breathed. The Oracle perked up, straining to hear the words that Ryou had whispered. Ryou looked up and locked eyes (?) with the Oracle that was peering down at him. "It's him I choose."

Ryou's breath hitched when he saw the Oracle kneeling right before him. The creature's bloody bandages were right in front of Ryou's eyes, its spine arched so that it was level with the hikari. Ryou could smell the musty scent of old dirt, rotting bandages, and the thick metallic scent of blood wafting from the Oracle. He had a good view of the creature's teeth from this angle.

"The time will come, and you, my darling, will suffer more than anyone," it whispered.

Ryou pursed his lips and looked down at the man he loved. Bakura was so pale. It wasn't the pale color of his skin that Ryou had come to love. It was almost a sickly green. Bakura's labored breathing had fallen almost silent. Ryou pursed his lips, biting his lower lip. He could taste the blood that he drew in doing so.

"I'll deal with it when it happens," he whispered, pained by the mere thought. "Now please, save him. I want Bakura safe," Ryou breathed, his heart racing rapidly.

The Oracle's lips curled into a smirk. "It is done," it said. Ryou saw the Oracle flip its hand and show the knife blade. Ryou gasped and looked at Bakura's chest. The blood and wound were gone, and as was the knife blade. "I have done what I can, my darling. Now give him a reason to live and stay the way he is."

The Oracle rose to his feet and walked towards the circle. It stepped past the candles and covered its face with the veil. It then sat down and returned to its meditative stance. No matter what noise Ryou made, the Oracle didn't turn and face him. It didn't seem to hear him, even when Ryou was trying to get it to respond.

Ryou ignored the Oracle and turned towards Bakura.

Bakura was laying silent and still. Some of his color had returned, and he wasn't very sickly-looking anymore, but his eyes hadn't opened. Ryou frowned and touched Bakura's heart. There wasn't any trace of the wound, but even so, Bakura hadn't woken up. He leaned down and rested his cheek against Bakura's.

"Wake up," he whispered softly. The silverette felt a cold shudder run up and down his spine when Bakura didn't awaken. He pursed his lips tightly and closed his eyes, refusing to let tears fall. "Wake up. I love you."

Bakura didn't move under his love. Ryou frowned and felt a thin stream of tears fall. He choked back a sob and rested his cheek against his yami's again. He just couldn't get close enough to the man he loved. Even if it wasn't possible to get any closer, Ryou felt like he was too far away from the man that he loved.

He suddenly felt a gently feeling press against his jaw. Ryou gasped as a familiar warmth surged through him. The butterfly kiss pressed against the corner of his jaw, and Ryou couldn't help but moan softly at the sensation. The hikari felt his yami's hand entangle with his own, and then his yami's other arm laced protectively around his shoulders. Ryou felt himself sit up with Bakura as the yami rose to a seated position, one arm draped over Ryou's shoulders, lips still pressed against Ryou's.

The hikari felt Bakura draw away, and their eyes locked. Brown held deep brown for a long time, and Ryou could feel his heart fluttering. Bakura shifted his hand over Ryou's, reaching up and brushing the tears from his hikari's eye with his thumb. Bakura seemed to frown at the tears. He was use to Ryou smiling at him. It hurt him to see Ryou crying. Why was his hikari so sad?

"Ryou?" Bakura whispered. He kept his hand on his hikari's cheek. "Hikari, what's wrong?"

Bakura frowned as the tears seemed to increase. Ryou wrapped his arms around the yami and clung to him as if he would vanish otherwise. Bakura wrapped his other arm around Ryou and clutched him close. He didn't know why, but he couldn't remember anything after what had happened a few hours ago. All he knew was that he was strangely happy to be alive. He could feel Ryou trembling in his arms. It was making him worried. Why was Ryou shaking?

"Ryou," Bakura breathed. "Ryou, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

"You're all right," Ryou whispered. His hands went to Bakura's chest, where the wound once was. He traced the location of the wound, his bright, crystaline tears falling gently. Ryou sniffled and buried his face into Bakura's pale neck. "I'm so thankful that you're all right, Bakura. Thank the gods."

Bakura closed his eyes and buried his head into his hikari's silver hair. He could still feel Ryou trembling in his arms, but the quivers had ceased after a moment, and now it was just a few shivers every few moments.

"Hikari, what happened?" he whispered. "Why are you shaking? Did something happen?" Ryou didn't answer immediately. He just savored the embrace that he and his yami shared. Bakura chose not to speak, and just held his hikari as closely as he could. He let his eyes travel over towards the figure in the circle. "_HOLY SHIT_-!!"

Ryou tensed up and glanced to Bakura. "W-what? What is it?"

"What the fuck _is _that fucking thing!?" Bakura shouted, pointing to the Oracle. Ryou glanced over and saw that the Oracle was still meditating, the black veil over its face and head, back facing the two lovers. The hikari smiled softly and went back to hugging the man that he loved. Bakura stammered and pointed at the Oracle.

"R-Ryou, that thing is fucking _huge_! What the Hell is it?!" he shouted.

"The Oracle that saved your life," Ryou breathed gently. Bakura blinked in confusion and looked back to the creature, that was ignoring their entire existence. He was about to ask Ryou what he meant by that, but when he saw how relieved that Ryou looked, he decided not to say anything about the subject.

"It's fine, my love," Bakura whispered to the young man in his arms. "I'm here. I'm here."

Ryou sniffled. "I know," he breathed. "I know."

"And I am not going anywhere, all right?" the yami gently took Ryou's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll stay right with you, for the rest of eternity. I promise."

Ryou smiled and buried his head further into his yami's shoulder. Bakura could feel Ryou nod slowly. He smiled and then closed his eyes, ignoring anything except for the hikari in his arms. He couldn't even hear the Oracle giggling gently, peering at the couple over its shoulder. It turned towards the couple, and then turned towards the candle in front of it.

"Such a lovely couple," it said with a sly smirk. He brushed his hand over the candle, snuffing the growing flame. The candle smoke fluttered gently from the candle wick, which had turned black when the fire was gone. It clenched its hand and pulled the ashes into its fist, letting them run through its fingers.

"Maybe you won't bring on the end of the world," it whispered.

* * *

Me: This was fun to write! I'm thankful that it came out as well as it did!

Lucy: We're happy that it turned out this way! Now, please be kind with it, guys!

Me: Thank you all for being kind!

Lucy: Please review! We like getting reviews from you guys, as long as they are nice! So please be kind, guys! We are so thankful to all of you for supporting us with all of these one-shots! We hope to at least hit 100!


	65. How to Seduce Your Hikari

**Title**: How to Seduce Your Hikari

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language and sexual themes

**Pairing**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: While bored and stuck in the Sennen Ring when his beloved hikari is in Literature class, Bakura decides to seduce Ryou! But how does poor Ryou feel about all of this? Purely meant for comedy and some fluff.

Me: This is the next chapter in my one-shots!

Lucy: This particular one has been on my mind for such a long time that I thought it would be only fitting that it came into existence! So please enjoy it guys!

Me: Chapter start!

_**Chapter One: How to Seduce Your Hikari**_

Second period. Literature class. Domino High School had always been famous for its impressive English classes, but this day, the class was just a huge lecture about the meaning behind Shakespeare's vocabulary.

Ryou Bakura, our lovable little hikari, didn't need to hear this. If anyone understood Shakespeare, it was Ryou. Hell, he spoke in Shakespearean to confuse Bakura all the time. It pissed off the Tomb Robber, but at the same time, it turned him on. That usually resulted in Ryou getting dragged into the bedroom and not being able to go to school the next day.

On this day, however, class for Ryou would be more exciting that he believed.

* * *

[Ryou's POV]

I was soooo bored.

For once, Bakura wasn't in class. He had curled up inside the Sennen Ring for the day, since he had been up all night, doing Lord knows what. The crashes and shouts I heard all last night, and the mess in the kitchen this morning was proof enough that he was up to something.

I was scribbling some things that I had seen in Bakura's soul room a week ago in my notebook. I sketched out some pictures of Anubis, the jackal-headed lord of the dead. I think I've been getting better at it.

I took a moment from my paper and glanced up.

Sitting to my right was Malik, my fellow hikari friend. I imagined that Marik, his yami, was sleeping. He was like Bakura. They were crazy late at night, but tired out so easily. I looked up to the front of the class and saw Yugi sitting right next to his yami. Yami was probably the only one out of the three that ever did like coming to school. It must have been Yugi that he came for. Though he did get great grades. Not as good as my grades, but good none the less.

I suddenly could feel Bakura tugging on the back of the mind-link.

I glanced up and saw him sitting on my desk, but I could also see right through him. It was a trick that all yamis could do. They could become either totally invisible, invisible to everyone but their hikari, or possess their own body. Bakura, much to the unfortunate of me, preferred to stay in his partially visible form while he was in school.

This often raised problems, because whenever he was, most people couldn't see him. But there had been an issue of psychic students being able to see him, or rather, his aura. This raised the story of the Domino High Ghost. It was rumored that it was the ghost of a girl who had killed herself last year in the janitor's room.

Bakura, as you can imagine, got a kick out of that.

//What'cha doin', Ry?// Bakura asked through the mind link.

I put my pencil down. /Practicing drawing some of the symbols that I saw in your soul room. This is Anubis if I remember correctly./ I pointed to the picture I had drawn in my notebook, right above my notes.

Bakura shifted from the top of his desk and glanced over to the picture I had drawn. I saw his dark brown eyes scanning it, and he looked impressed overall.

I had been given the honor of meeting Anubis face to face. It was when we were sent into the Trial of the Afterlife(1), and Bakura and I were given immense powers to be able to assist Yami and Yugi. As a result, the yamis gained the power to get their own bodies. They were both so happy, and it really helped improve their... friendship? Yeah, they were somewhat friends now.

/Ra, I am so bored.../ I thought, accidently saying it through the mind link.

Bakura didn't say anything for the longest time, and I thought that maybe he hadn't heard what I had said.

It was only when he turned towards me with a smirk on his lips that I realized he had heard me. I gulped and pressed myself against the back of the chair, staring up at Bakura. He had a look that sent shivers up and down my spine.

My yami suddenly turned totally invisible, something that he had learned. Even I couldn't see him when he was like this. He did this quite often just to bother me. And it always worked!

I gulped when I felt his invisible hand against my shoulder, one of his fingers tracing around my lips. /'K-Kura?/ I asked via mind link. Did my voice just _crack_? Yeah, it did.

//Then why don't we... have a little _fun_?// His spirit voice was quiet, almost dangerous.

Almost as quickly as he had appeared, Bakura let go of me. I called out for him via mind link, but he didn't answer. I glanced around and couldn't see him anywhere. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and I stiffened. I couldn't lower my guard. My yami was loose! Lord knows what he was going to do.

I squeaked quietly when he wrapped his arm around me from behind.

I gulped as I felt Bakura lean forward, and I felt him press his lips against mine. I couldn't see him, so it was all I could do not to moan at how good it felt. If I did, then someone was bound to think I was crazy.

/'Kura, stop! We can't do this here!/ I shouted.

Bakura ignored me and bit down on my lower lip, trying to get me to open my mouth. It almost worked, but I drew away slightly, making a bit of space, or so I thought, between us.

//But I thought you were bored?// Bakura's voice chimed with a laugh.

/Y-Yeah, but-/ I stopped and placed my hand over my mouth. I heard Bakura laugh, though there was a slight noise of disappointment in his tone. It was another of his tricks. I was so thankful I hadn't let him distract me.

Malik glanced over and gave me a confused look.

I must have looked a sight.

My face was beet red, my hand was clapped over my mouth, and I was trying to suppress a moan. I shook my head at Malik, trying to convince him that I was fine. The look he gave me told me that he didn't believe me.

I felt Bakura's hand slid down to my pants and hover close to where my zipper was. My face turned bright red, and I could feel him right behind me, his breath hitting my neck.

//Is this curing your boredom?// he asked.

/'K-Kura!/ I squeaked. I bit my lower lip as he bit down gently on my neck. Some of the students must have known that something was happening by this point, but I didn't care. None of them could see him. The classroom suddenly seemed warmer than before.

I suddenly let loose a small moan when I felt his invisible hand cup around my member. He was trying to-!?

/'Kura, no! We can't do this here!!/ I shrieked.

//Then where can we do it?// He didn't sound interested in anything else, and the question was more a statement of mockery. He was getting too much of a kick out of making me struggle in class. He loved it when I was like this. Damn him sometimes!!

I felt him unzip my pants, and I stopped breathing. Someone was going to see.

I gave a slightly louder moan he his hand slipped into my pants, pressing hard against my "place". I squirmed, and Malik was once again looking at me in confusion. I gave him a simple look, and that was enough for him to get the message. He started silently laughing and pounding his fist on the desk. I was shocked that no one else noticed what was happening.

I couldn't take it anymore-!

//Hikariii...// his voice sang out. He sounded very amused. //Come on, Hikari. Show that face again.//

/W-what face?/ I was dumb enough to ask. His hand wrapped around my member and gave it a slight squeeze. I moaned quietly, biting my lower lip enough to draw blood.

I heard Bakura chuckle. //Ah, yes. That face. I love it.//

Bakura laughed and I felt his lips pres against my hand, trying to get me to move it and give him access to my mouth. I clenched my fist and curled up, trying not to let a moan slip and give away what was happening. The thief king was getting a kick out of this. I could tell by his actions, even though they were invisible, that he was loving every moment of this.

//You're losing this battle, Ry.// Bakura's voice was right by my ear.

I felt his body shift around, so that he was pressed against my back. His hand slipped through my boxers, to my bare skin, and I groaned softly. It felt so good- No! No, I couldn't let him do this to me in class! This lecture was important! But... this felt so good... No, Ryou, fight it! No... Do I even want to fight it?

He gave my member a squeeze again.

I couldn't stand it any more.

* * *

"Excuse me, Sensei!" I jumped to my feet, thankful that my long school jacket managed to hide the fact that my pant were unzipped. The teacher stopped writing and turned towards me.

"Yes, Bakura-kun?" she called.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom. I-is that all right?" I asked. I was aware of how flushed my face was. I noticed the sly grin that Malik was giving me, giving Bakura a thumbs up, even if he couldn't see him.

The teacher blinked in confusion. I usually never left class early. "Y-yes, it's okay. Are you feeling all right?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm all right," I whispered. The invisible yami moved the hand that was still in ms pants. I bit my lower lip, facing turning a slightly darker shade of scarlet. "I-I'm sorry! I-I'll be back in a minute!"

Ignoring the teacher's calls after me, I tore out of the classroom, ignoring Malik's laughter and cheers.

* * *

I kept running.

I didn't stop and talk to anyone who tried to call out to me in the halls. My feet didn't seem to stop. I was aware of Bakura's hand, still placed on the certain part of me that was the cause of my scarlet appearance.

I rushed right past the bathroom.

//Where are you going, Ry?// Bakura's voice rang right by my ear.

/To the school's nearly abandoned bathroom! If you're going to seduce me, we might as well go somewhere secluded!/ I shouted back. I could see the bathroom coming up fast. Almost there.

I threw the door open and rushed into the bathroom. It was old and no one really used it, since it was a source of ghost legend. Screw the ghosts, I was about to get screwed by my yami!

It was around this time that Bakura slipped his hand from my pants. When I thought I was safe, he pushed me hard against the wall, slamming his lips up against mine in a rough, yet passionate kiss. I moaned and threw my head back, giving off access to my neck. His invisible tongue slipped through my lips, and I moaned freely this time.

I felt invisible fingers grab the buttons of my school uniform and throw it open. Bakura's fingers wrapped around the buttons of my white shirt and ripped it open. I gasped as my chest was revealed, and I could hear Bakura's breath hitch.

//Ra...// his voice sounded so quiet.

I gulped. Whenever he spoke like this, it usually meant he was horny as Hell! That was how we had done it the first time. Sure, he had sex with me because he loved me and I loved him, but we usually only did it on special occasions, or if one of us was horny. It was usually him, though. I do admit to doing it with him when I was feeling up to it, but Bakura always ended up dominating me. Not that I would have it any other way to be truthful.

"B-Bakura, no..." I tried to squirm away.

"So, you're speaking aloud now?" Bakura was speaking the same way. I glanced up and could see him sitting right in front of me, though he was translucent. I could see the sink right through his chest, but at least I could see him.

"I...I-"

My plea was cut off when he started kissing my chest. I moaned loudly and gave in, letting him do what he wanted with me. He didn't end up going too far, and after a moment, he drew back and smiled at me.

"I guess we won't do this here. I'll wait till I get you home, where we're not limited to this," Bakura laughed at my shocked expression.

"Y-you mean..." My cheeks tinted bright red at the amusement written across his face. "You mean you're just gonna end it like that! Now that you got me all worked up!?"

Bakura grinned. "Yup."

I growled and buttoned up my shirt, closing my jacket. "Geez, you're insane," I snapped, slightly irritated that he went through all that just to end with a move like this. Bakura grinned and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Would you have me any other way?" he asked.

I sighed. "No. I guess not," I answered. He smiled and placed a quick kiss against my forehead. As I rose to my feet, he didn't do anything. But when I was halfway back to the classroom, he wrapped his translucent arms around my waist and drew me close.

"I'm definately seducing you during math class, though," he whispered.

"What? No fair!" I squeaked. "You can't do that! Bakura!!"

As usual, he didn't answer me. I couldn't even see him. He must have slipped back into the Ring, damn him!

Oh well.

It was worth it to have a lover like him.

It definitely made school interesting.

* * *

Me: Awww, Bakura you lovable pervert xD (1) This is a reference to another fic of mine, so if no one remembers it, please go and read it! Then you will all know this reference.

Lucy: That was a fun one-shot that we have always wanted to write!

Me: Please review nicely, guys!


	66. Make Your Choice Part I

**Title**: Make Your Choice Part I

**Genre**: romance, angst, hurt/comfort, spiritual

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairing**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Bakura wanders around a strange dimension that he has mysteriously been dragged into, only to find that the god Horus has taken over beloved hikari's body! But why?

Me: Okay! We realize that not many people have been reviewing on our tendershipping one-shots, so we would very much like to see some more reviews here, please!

Lucy: Anyway, this is a kinda angsty story involving Bakura and our dear little Ryou Bakura, so please enjoy!

Me: Chapter start!

_**Chapter One: Make Your Choice Part I**_

Bakura had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered, he was walking up the stairs to the home that he and his beloved hikari, Ryou Bakura shared together. They had moved into a house shortly after Ryou had graduated High school, which had been merely six months ago. He always smiled when he remembered how happy his hikari was to finally graduate.

"Hikari?!"

Bakura's call seemed to echo through the horrible darkness that surrounded him. The skies were a deep purple, covered in thick fog, and there were huge mountains that reached the sky. Dead trees and cliffs hung around everywhere.

_Where the fuck **am** I!? _Bakura thought angrily, glancing around. _This isn't our house._

It was almost as if Bakura had been dragged into another dimension the moment he entered the house. He looked over his shoulder and noticed right off that the door had vanished into the fog.

Bakura glanced around and wondered when he had slipped into wherever this dimension was. He figured that it was probably somewhere in the Shadow Realm, or at least somewhere like it. He remembered wandering up the stairs after getting out of work. He had a high-paying part time job testing the security systems at Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba had given him the job, after some convincing from Jonouchi that if the security systems could capture or stop Bakura, the King of Thieves, then there was no one that they couldn't catch breaking in.

Bakura suddenly stopped when he felt a freezing chill race up his spine.

He stiffened in fear. He usually only got this sensation when Ryou was in danger. The silverette glanced around as he suddenly felt his hikari's prescence somewhere in the dimension. It was close. And yet, it was also very far away.

"Ryou!" Bakura cupped his hand around his mouth. His call echoed once again. "Ryou, can you hear me? Ryou!"

He wandered around the foggy mountain for what must have been countless hours. He kept crying out Ryou's name, getting more and more desperate as the seconds passed. He looked around rapidly, hoping to spot his white-haired angel somewhere in the thick fog. Three times, he thought he heard Ryou call his name from the darkness.

A light caught his eye.

Bakura turned and noticed a flashing, like a signal, summoning him. The silverette yami glanced over and thought for a moment that he saw something standing in the distance.

White hair...

_Ryou!!_

Bakura hurried and rushed to the white haired young man.

Ryou was standing with his back to his yami, staring off into the vast fog that surrounded the mountains. Bakura reached out and grabbed the boy's shoulder, turning him around. He was smiling wide, expecting to see his hikari's lovely brown eyes the moment he was facing him. Bakura watched as the boy turned quickly from the force of the spinning.

"Ryo-"

Bakura stopped, mouth agape.

His hikari had no face!

It took Bakura all of five minutes to realize that this wasn't his hikari, but rather, a doll. It was wearing a white wig, and was a faceless mannequin.

Bakura tore his hand away, and the mannequin collapsed to the ground and the white wig rolled by Bakura's feet. The silverette just stared down at the doll in horror.

A flash caught his eye, and he turned to find himself staring at two stone pillars.

The pillars reached high into the sky, vanishing into an array of thick, purple-tinted fog. Vines of all kinds snaked up the cracked white stones, pushing their way into the pillar. There was a cobblestone path that lead to it, and behind it rested two thick, dying bushes, two blurs within the deep fog.

Bakura saw the flash again, near his right, and he turned to see a tall figure, though not as tall as he was, standing at least a meter away from where he stood.

"_**I have been waiting, Thief King Bakura Touzoku,**_" the figure said, reaching its pale hand forward.

The figure was holding a small compact mirror in its hand, the source of the flashing. The hand snapped the mirror shut with a loud '_click_', and then lowered the hand down to its side.

Bakura watched the figure and shuffled slightly closer, as to get a slightly better look.

The figure wasn't as tall as he was, but it was thin. Long, slightly spiked hair trailed down its back to the center, and was tamer than Bakura's, though the same exact color, maybe a shade or two lighter. Skin was pale and flawless and fragile, like porcelain. Bakura couldn't see the figure's eyes, for they were closed gently.

The figure was wearing some form of silver armor, with a pale red tint to it. The armor was more like a top that sported almost no sleeves or straps, and they trailed down its arms to its hands. A piece of cloth was wrapped around its upper right arm, and the bottom was frayed, like a pair of pants, and it was barefoot in the mucky ground, feet torn and scratched. The figure sported tons of black and red jewelry, around its neck, wrists, and one thick beaded anklet around the right ankle.

Bakura's mouth opened slightly, his eyes wide with horror.

He knew this figure.

He knew him all too well.

"Ry!" the silverette reached out towards his hikari, who moved slightly back as Bakura's hand went to touch his shoulder. Bakura raised a confused eyebrow. "Ry? Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Ryou lifted his head up and smiled, his eyes still closed.

"_**I have been waiting for you, Thief King,**_" he said to Bakura softly, a tiny chuckle escaping his pale porcelain-colored lips.

Bakura flinched at the noise. It wasn't the type of smile that his hikari usually gave off, or the same laugh. It was so similar to one that Bakura would have given off if he was working for Zorc.

Bakura reached forward and grabbed his hikari by the shoulders.

"Ryou! Dammit!" he shouted, giving his hikari one firm shake, as if trying to wake him up. "Ryou, what the fuck is wrong with you? What's with the outfit? Are you okay?"

Ryou's hands reached up and gently slapped Bakura's off of him. Bakura flinched and tore his hand away, as if he had been bitten by a snake. He looked down and spotted pale burn marks creeping their way across his fingers and his palms. He hissed silently and brought them down against his jeans, trying to keep them from hurting any worse.

"_**You have some issues paying attention, Thief,**_" Ryou murmured, voice toned with amusement. "_**Did I not say that I had been waiting for you?**_"

Bakura narrowed his eyes angrily. "Who the fuck are you?"

Ryou lifted his head and slowly allowed his eyes to open. "_**I**_**...**" he murmured softly, his eyes opening fully and looking up to stare into Bakura's now shocked brown ones.

They were not the brown that Bakura loved.

They were a piercing crimson, like fire.

Bakura noticed that Ryou's pupils were barely visible in his now glowing red irises. He glanced up and snapped his fingers once, dropping the compact to the ground. The compact rolled and hit the mannequin that laid by Bakura's feet.

"_**I am known as the son of Ra himself, the god Horus,**_" Ryou said, locking crimson eyes with Bakura.

"And why exactly have you taken over my lover's body?" Bakura spat bitterly.

Ryou chuckled and motioned towards the mannequin. "_**I needed something a bit more... realistic to fool you into speaking with me. And I figured that you would listen to me better with a hostage involved,**_" he explained.

Brown eyes hardened further. "What do you want?"

Ryou glanced down, as if nervous or worried about something. He shuffled his bare feet on the mucky ground, which Bakura noticed was also filled with a few types of insects that he couldn't remember seeing before. They were of all types of colors and shapes and sizes, and skipped in and out of the mud.

"_**I came to speak to you about this,**_" Ryou motioned his head towards his bandaged arm.

He unraveled the red-tinted cloth that was wrapped around his upper arm. The cloth was removed, and Bakura was greeted to a sight that nearly made him ill.

Four giant slashes tore across his hikari's upper arm, wrapping around the bicep. They were deep as well, and were red and slightly puffy all around. The slashes themselves were nearly black, and Bakura knew instantly that they were most-likely incredibly infected.

Bakura cast a glare at Horus, who was inhabiting his hikari's body.

He had heard rumors that in order for a god to possess a human, they usually had to enter through the life-force of a human being, which in most cases was their blood.

It had been rumored that gods would often wound people, even slightly, and enter the flowing blood into the wound and then take them over, making them into a temporary vessel. They could leave any way that they choose, but the wounds would remain for a little while, and healed a bit harder than normal wounds.

"_You little fuck face-_!!" Bakura yelled at the god inside his hikari. "What did you do to Ryou!?"

"**_This was not my doing,_**" Ryou spat at the thief king, wrapping his wounded upper arm in the red cloth once again. "_**Ryou has been sporting these injuries for well over a week.**_"

Bakura was genuinely shocked.

"A-a _week_?" he breathed, speaking as if to clarify what the god had said. Ryou nodded slowly, lips pursed. "T-then why didn't he say anything to me about it!?"

Ryou laughed nastily. "_**Haven't figured it out yet, Thief King?**_" he snapped. He motioned his head towards the cloth on his arm again. "_**The whole cause of this particular wound it because of you, you know.**_"

Now Bakura was incredibly confused.

He was the cause of the injury? Bakura knew this couldn't be true. Sure, he had hurt Ryou once before, in the past. Well, actually it was a few times before, but Ryou had forgiven him, and Bakura hadn't hurt him ever since then! He certainly thought that he would remember hurting Ryou this horribly. But a week? No wonder the damn wound was infected.

"Because of _me_?" he shouted to the god. "What do I have to do with this?!"

"_**Everything, actually,**_" Ryou said with a bob of the head.

His pale, thin fingers moved to the cloth around his upper arm, brushing over it gently. Bakura could see the small flash of pain in the boy's possessed eyes. If a god could feel that much pain from this wound, imagine how much pain the real Ryou was going through!

"_**Ryou has gained this wound because of his love for you,**_" he explained. "_**Because he has used so much of the Sennen Ring's magic, because of you using his body so much in the past, his life force is being depleted. And because of that, he can no longer use any of his strength and natural power.**_"

Bakura felt a bit scared and ashamed.

He knew that he had over-used his hikari's body before the gods gave him one of his own. And now, apparently, because of that, Ryou's life force was slowly depleting, meaning that his life was shortening ever so much faster than it should have.

"But that doesn't explain the wound!" Bakura pointed to the cloth. "No life-force depletiong should be able to do that kind of damage!"

"_**Indeed,**_" Ryou looked to the crimson cloth again. "_**However, even you must realize that even with Zorc gone, shadow creatures of all kinds still live.**_"

Bakura opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He knew that shadow creatures still ran around, even though the king of their kind had been murdered by Yami and Yugi in the Memory World. His voice seemed lost, and he couldn't find the voice or will to speak. He fell still and waited for the god to continue.

"_**Some of these creatures can even come after those who possess other, stronger magics. And those that they love,**_" Ryou took a step towards Bakura, wandering a circle around him. "_**Have you any clue what that means?**_"

Bakura swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It means that a shadow creature has attacked Ryou while I was away," he murmured.

"_**Smarter than you look,**_" Ryou returned to his position in front of the yami, rocking back and forth gently on his heels and the balls of his feet. "_**I came here to let you know of this. Shadow creatures have been coming to this town because they can smell Zorc on you. They can still smell his magical essence.**_"

He chuckled darkly and turned towards Bakura, waving his hand in front of him.

"_**You have changed, Thief King,**_" he said.

Bakura glanced down at himself and noticed that instead of being clothed in his black trench-coat, striped blue and white polo shirt and grey jeans, he was wearing his red coat with the white designs, gold jewelry, and navy shorts from when he was in Ancient Egypt nearly five-thousand years ago.

"My old clothes?" he pulled the cloth of the coat to see if it was real.

"_**Merely an illusion for now,**_" Ryou waved his hand again, and the clothes vanished, replaced with Bakura's original clothing. "_**Hmph. He has tamed you, Thief King. You normally would have slain him by now.**_"

"I love him," Bakura snapped angrily to the god. Ryou fell silent as Bakura shrank back slightly. "Nothing more need be explained."

"_**Enough to let him go?**_" Ryou asked, eyes flashing.

"Huh?" Bakura looked up and noticed the frown that was set on the whitenette's lips. He frowned as well, knowing that there was something horrible about to be said.

Ryou looked to the ground.

Horus had come down and possessed the poor boy because he knew it would hurt the Thief King more if he knew that Ryou was suffering because of him. It would hurt him even more if he knew that Ryou had died because of him as well. That was the reason he had come to the hikari, possessed him, and was now speaking to his lover.

"_**The shadow creatures will be drawn to your power, Thief King. That is unavoidable,**_" he pointed out. "_**However, there might be some hope for your love.**_"

Bakura was interested and confused at the same time. "What do you mean by 'hope for my love'?" he questioned.

Ryou closed his glowing eyes and sighed softly.

He just stared at the ground for the moment, trying not to say anything. He knew that he was hurting Bakura by speaking about what was going on, and he felt bad about explaining what the yami was going to have to do.

"**_Your hikari is suffering because they are going after you. But to save him, you can move away from your hikari, and then the creatures will not come after him,_**" Ryou claimed.

Bakura couldn't bring himself to speak. He knew that the god was speaking the truth. If he left, then the shadow creatures wouldn't come after Ryou.

They were only hurting Ryou because he was the hikari of Bakura. They were doing it to piss off Bakura and motivate him into attacking them and using his magic. They all probably had the same goal, to absorb Bakura's magical powers if they defeated him. Then it would give them immense magical powers.

"So..." Bakura murmured, looking to the god-possessed boy. "Y-you're saying that I need to leave Ryou to protect him?"

"_**The choice is yours,**_" Ryou murmured, closing his eyes. "_**Stay with your hikari and risk his life, or leave to save the life of the man you love.**_"

Before Bakura could speak, he was surrouned by a bright white light. He looked to his hikari, who was swallowed by the light as well. Bakura made a reach for him, but his hands couldn't reach the boy he loved. He noticed that Ryou collapsed forward, but before he could say anything more, his vision went black.

* * *

When Bakura awoke moments later, he found himself laying on one of the couches in his and Ryou's house. He glanced up at the white ceiling and tried to remember what happened.

He sat up and groaned, reaching up and grabbing his head.

_Ooh, my head. What hit me?_

Bakura's eyes widened as he remembered the conversation with Horus, who had been inside his hikari. He glanced around the living room, desperately hoping to find his dear Ryou.

He spotted the whitenette hikari laying on the couch as if he were asleep. Bakura also noticed right off that Ryou was no longer wearing the armor-like outfit that he had been wearing when Horus was inside him. Bakura shifted and wobbled to his hikari's side, sitting beside him and brushing the white bangs out from in front of his eyes.

Then he spotted the red cloth tied around his hikari's upper right arm.

His heart skipped, and he tore it away from the boy's flesh. His brown eyes doubled in size when he was greeted to the sight of four large gashes on the boy's skin, the skin around it puffy and red, the gashes themselves a deep red, almost black.

"Oh, Ryou..." Bakura whispered, brushing his fingers gently over the wounds. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Ryou moaned softly in response, and his eyelids fluttered open gently. Bakura felt his breath hitch as he saw that the boy's eyes were still bright crimson.

"Ohh..." Ryou whimpered, reaching up and rubbing his forehead gently. His half opened eyes glew before they turned back to their usual doe brown color, the one that Bakura fell in love with. "'K-Kura?" the hikari looked over at his yami weakly.

"Hey," Bakura said it softly. His fingers ran through his hikari's hair. "Are you all right, hikari?"

Ryou sat up slowly. "Y-yeah," he whimpered, rubbing his eyes gently. "What happened, 'Kura? Did I fall asleep? I remember cleaning the kitchen, and then nothing."

Bakura frowned and sighed slightly.

He was thankful that Ryou didn't remember anything. That meant that Ryou didn't know that in order to keep him safe, Bakura was going to have to leave him.

"'Kura?" Ryou touched his yami's arm, not noticing that his wound was uncovered. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Bakura whispered, wrapping his arms around his hikari and holding him close, bringing him against his chest, carefuly to avoid his arm. "Not a thing is wrong, Ry-love."

Ryou smiled and settled into his yami's arms, closing his eyes.

Bakura frowned and looked down at the horrible wound on his hikari's forearm. He figured that it would end up healing sooner or later, but it would take a while since it was a shadow creature that attacked. He closed his eyes and laid his head down on the head of the boy that he fell in love with.

_What should I do?_

He didn't know what to do. Should he leave Ryou to keep him safe from other shadow creatures, or should he stay and risk getting the boy he loved hurt even worse?

Bakura shivered.

_What do I do?_

* * *

Me: Awwww, poor 'Kura! He just found out that by using his shadow magic and the Sennen Ring, it's slowly depleting Ryou's life force and slowly killing him!

Lucy: What will Bakura do? Will he stay and risk depleting Ryou's life even further, or will he leave to make sure that his beloved is safe from harm and certain death?

Me: Please review, review, review, my honorable and faithful readers!


	67. Make Your Choice Part II

**Title**: Make Your Choice Part II

**Genre**: romance, angst, hurt/comfort, spiritual

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairing**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: After Bakura realizes that Ryou is hurting and is in danger because of him, he wonders on the decision to leave and protect Ryou from being attacked by the shadow creatures, or staying and risk Ryou's life. Which will Bakura choose to do?

Me: All right, guys! Part two of "_Make Your Choice_" is up and a-runnin'!

Lucy: Bakura has discovered that he is the cause for Ryou's wound, which consists of four slash marks to his upper right arm. And he also learned that he needs to leave in order to keep Ryou safe!

Me: But for once, we want to post the reviews we got and maybe comment on a few of them, just for the Hell of it!

**Reviewer**: lovenyami  
**Review**: Oh noes!!! What is Bakura going to do?! This has to be one of the hardest decisions ever for Bakura. :O Hope he picks wisely. Great chapter!!! Can't wait for more.

Lucy: We're glad you liked it, and as promised, here is more xD

**Reviewer**: Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost  
**Review**: I couldn't review since I had already reviewed chap 66 when it was the other one. I love your stuff and I'm wondering what'll happen with Bakura and Ryou, and which ever choice Bakura makes

Me: Yeah, fanfiction dot net has been a little wonky lately. Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one xD

**Reviewer**: aminaluvr4life  
**Review**: That' gonna be a hard decision for Bakura to make, I can't wait to see what he chooses. ^_^

Lucy: Well, you've got what you wanted xD You can find out what Bakura will choose now^^

Me: What will Bakura end up doing?

_**Chapter One: Make Your Choice Part II**_

Bakura couldn't bring himself to fall asleep that evening. He knew that he probably should sleep. He knew that it would be in his best interest to just slip into a state of unconsciousness and just let all of his worries vanish for the evening. And yet, knowing all of this, he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes.

_I have to make sure nothing hurts Ryou._

That was what he had always told himself. He had kept himself awake by convincing himself that he needed to stay awake, or the creatures of darkness would come for his hikari.

_What should I do?_

Bakura often found himself wondering about this. He remembered Horus's words, and they made him sick to his stomach each time. He remembered the wound that Ryou had recieved, and it worried him greatly.

He looked to his side and saw Ryou sleeping right beside him.

Ryou looked so peaceful. If Bakura hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would have never discovered that Ryou had been as wounded as he had by the shadow creature that attacked him, though Bakura wasn't sure which type it was.

_I should have known. Me of all people. I'm his boyfriend, dammit! I should have been able to tell something was wrong!_

He secretly hated himself. He knew that he should have been able to tell if Ryou was wounded before anyone else would have, but Ryou had kept it hidden, kept it a secret. And Bakura had managed to go through an entire week without ever noticing once that Ryou bore this horrid wound on his arm.

His fingers ghosted over a fresh bandage that Ryou had applied right before bed.

_Does Ryou not trust me?_

As if to answer his question, Ryou's arms snaked around Bakura's own and drew it close. Bakura smiled to himself and shook his head slowly, knowing that it wasn't that Ryou didn't trust him.

_He didn't want me to worry. That's it._

Bakura heaved a soft sigh and pushed himself off the bed, slipping his arm gently from Ryou's embrace and replacing it with a pillow. He moved his fingers over the bandage once again, seeing Ryou tense slightly as he pressed down just a bit harder.

_I know what I need to do._

The silverette yami leaned down and pressed his lips to Ryou's forehead. He slowly drew back and was thankful that Ryou didn't awaken. It would be so much harder if he did.

"Good bye, Ryou," Bakura whispered.

He stepped back and got dressed, taking a pocket knife, the one that Ryou had got him for Christmas, and headed off for the door. He thought he heard Ryou shuffling behind him, but when he turned, he found out that this wasn't so.

Bakura's hand grabbed the door-handle, and he hesitated. He just stared into space for the longest time, lips pursed together. What should he have done? Should he leave? Should he stay?

"I love you, Ryou," Bakura whispered quietly. "That's why I need to leave you."

With a heavy heart, Bakura slowly opened the door, stepped out into the night, and closed the door behind him, with the intention of never opening it again.

* * *

Ryou awoke several hours later when he sensed something wrong. He sat up almost instantly, knowing right off that there was something amiss. His brown eyes glanced around his bedroom, and even though he couldn't see anything too well, he knew right off that there was something missing from the atmosphere of his room.

"'Kura?" Ryou called out.

He expected Bakura to call back right away, but for the longest time, there was no noise. Ryou looked to the side of the bed and noticed that Bakura wasn't laying right beside him.

"'Kura!" Ryou kicked the covers off sand jolted to his feet.

He ran out of his bedroom and looked everywhere in the house, even places that he knew Bakura wouldn't go in without a real motive. He searched the entire house and couldn't find his boyfriend. He was starting to get worried. Ryou stopped when he was in the living room and glanced around, out the window.

He got an idea.

_I'll try the mind-link!_

Ryou closed his eyes and tried to tap into his mind-link. He and Bakura didn't use it nearly as much as Yami and Yugi did, but they could still use it without much trouble.

/'Kura? Where are you?/

//...//

Ryou gasped as he felt Bakura shut the mind-link off from his side. The whitenette hikari just found himself staring off into space. It wasn't like Bakura to do something like this, to go out without telling him what was going on.

He turned to the door and made a rush for it. "'Kura-"

The whitenette gasped as a cold pain shot through his entire body. He collapsed onto his knees and found himself gripping where his upper arm was on his right arm.

"O-ow," Ryou breathed. "What _was_ that?"

He carefully unraveled the bandages that tied around his upper arm and let them fall to the ground, revealing the wound that he thought he had kept secret from Bakura this entire week.

The wound itself looked worse than it had before. The redness had spread down all the way to his elbow, and even a little bit before. It was a bit more swollen than it had been before, and the redness was now a blood red color. The slashes themselves, the four on his upper arm that looked like claw marks, were now almost totally black from how dark a red they were, even more so than before.

"I-it wasn't _this_ bad before," he whimpered weakly.

His breaths were becoming ragged and he found it hard to breathe. The silverette felt his vision fading in and out, and he soon found himself laying on the floor in the middle of the living room.

Ryou groaned softly and let his eyelids flutter open softly, looking towards the window and the front door.

He expected Bakura to come rushing in any moment to rescue him, and yet he knew that wasn't going to be the case. Ryou sniffled and collapsed fully to the ground.

"'K-Kura..." he moaned softly, letting his vision cloud over.

Within moments, he fell into the darkness that surrounded his vision, and let his consciousness slip out of his body. He just laid on the ground, alone, in silence.

* * *

Me: Oh no! 'Kura, come back! Ryou's in some serious pain right now! The wound is not healing like you thought it would. In fact, if anything, it seems to be getting even worse!

Lucy: 'Kura, wherever you went, please hurry back!

Me: What will happen? Will Ryou suffer even more all by himself?


	68. Make Your Choice Part III

**Title**: Make Your Choice Part III

**Genre**: romance, angst, hurt/comfort, spiritual

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairing**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Now that Bakura has left, he believes that Ryou is going to be rescued and will live a good life. However, an explanation from Yami at the Kame Game Shop just might change his mind when he realizes that Ryou's wound will not heal on its own, and the victim of the wound usually dies of poison within about a week.

Me: All right, guys! Part three of "_Make Your Choice_" is up!

Lucy: Ryou is at home suffering all by himself, and Bakura has left without an explanation. What will Bakura do when he discovers that Ryou is suffering or worse...

Me: Please read on to find out what happened!

_**Chapter One: Make Your Choice Part III**_

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Pharaoh," Bakura murmured as he wandered into the guest bedroom at the Kame Game Shop. He had come late in the night, and though Yami was a little pissed off about waking up to let him in, when he saw how upset Bakura looked, he ushered him into the guest room without another word.

"My pleasure," Yami rolled his eyes and opened the door to Yugi's room. "Yugi, I'll be right there in a little bit, just go to sleep, okay?"

Bakura heard the covers in the other room shuffle a bit, and then he heard Yugi's quiet voice call back before settling back down into the bed and drifting off to sleep.

Bakura sat down on the edge of the bed, and Yami leaned against the wall.

"So, Thief King," he said, rolling his head back slightly. "What brings you to my humble abode at so late at night?"

Bakura sighed and brushed his hair out of his face. "I can't stay with Ryou any longer. I am a danger to him, and I will not risk his life by staying there anymore," he answered.

Yami stared and shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a hazard to Ryou," Bakura said, resting his head in his hands. "Because of me, shadow creatures are coming to attack him when I'm away. He even got terribly hurt because of one of them."

Yami raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Wounded?" he asked, and when Bakura nodded, he pursed his lips. "What type of wound?"

Bakura pointed to his upper arm and dragged his fingers down it to represent claws. "Three huge scratches that look like he was clawed. They were red and puffy, and the dried blood was kinda blackish," he explained.

Yami's eyes widened and he gripped Bakura's arms, yanking him forward.

"How long has he had that!?" he shouted.

Bakura gave the former Pharaoh a shocked expression. It wasn't often that the Pharaoh got this worked up over something. The whitenette yami drew the star-haired yami's hands off of his arms. Yami had started digging his nails into his flesh, and it hurt. That was one thing that Bakura hated about a human body. Pain.

"About a week," Bakura answered.

Yami looked horrified. He reached up and grabbed Bakura's arms again, squeezing his nails into the yami's pale skin again. Bakura groaned and tried to draw himself away, but he couldn't this time.

"And you didn't do anything!?" the former Pharaoh shouted. "Baka Tomb Robber!!"

Bakura grew angry at the sudden accusation the Pharaoh had given him. "What's the big deal!?" he slapped Yami's hands off of himself and rubbed his now sore upper arms. "I've left, so the shadow creatures are not going to come after him anymore. He's going to heal, so there's nothing to worry about-"

"That type of wound will _not_ heal!"

Now it was Bakura's turn to be horrified and confused.

He stared at Yami in disbelief and started to ask something, but Yami stopped him with a fierce look. Bakura gulped and fell silent when he saw how serious the Pharaoh looked.

Yami jabbed his finger in the Tomb Robber's face. "Listen, Tomb Robber! That type of wound will not heal because it's poisonous. The blood in the wound needs to be purified by someone with immense shadow powers and a connection to the gods or the poisoned blood will surge to the victim's heart in a week's time and kill them."

Bakura felt his heart skip several beats.

The only thing he could think of was Ryou. He had been sporting that wound for a week, and now, because of it, he was going to die? The Thief King shook his head violently.

"I'm not going to let that happen!" he shouted.

Without another word to the Pharaoh, Bakura leaped to his feet and went running out the door and down the street, back towards the house that he and Ryou shared.

While he left, Yami stood by the window, watching, with a smile on his lips.

"Do your best, Thief King," he chuckled, closing the curtains to the window. "I know you can do it." He turned and made his way back to Yugi's bedroom and vanished inside.

* * *

If it were possible to fly, Bakura was definitely getting close. His feet barely touched the ground as he came running down the streets. He almost slipped a few times, but he managed to keep himself on his feet.

He ran across the road a few times in front of moving cars, who honked their horns and shouted at him, but he paid no attention to them. He wasn't going to waste time on lesser life forms.

All he was focused on was getting home.

The thought of Ryou dying because of him was too much to bare.

What this why Horus had come down and taken over Ryou's body? If so, then why hadn't he told Bakura that Ryou was going to die? Had it been a test to see what he would do?

Bakura shook his head. _I don't have time to think about that!_

The trek to the house was done in a matter of minutes, but to Bakura, it felt like hours had passed. He flew up the stairs and tore the door open, nearly ripping it off the hinges.

"_Ryou_-!!"

The sight that awaited him was horrifying.

Ryou was laying on the ground in the living room, and he wad clearly unconscious. If anything, the wound on his arm looked worse than before. Bakura ran towards him, and when he got closer, he noticed that Ryou seemed paler than he had been when Bakura first left. He knelt beside his little hikari and brushed his fingers over the wound.

It must have hurt, because the first thing Ryou did was wince.

Bakura rolled Ryou onto his back and lifted him up so that the hikari was propped on his knees. Ryou's head rolled to the side, lips slightly parted, a weak moan following.

"Hang on, Hikari," Bakura whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips against his hikari's cheek. "I'll save you."

Gently lifting his lover into his arms, Bakura carried him over to the couch and gently laid him down. He brushed Ryou's bangs out of his face and gave him a weak, reassuring smile.

"I'll save you."

He placed his hands on the wound; earning a groan from Ryou in the process; and went to work on pumping his shadow magic into his hikari's bloodstream.

Before he knew what was happening, the shadow magic repelled and shocked him. Bakura tore his hand away with a squeak and glanced down at Ryou in shock.

_He's... repelling me?_ he thought in shock.

Bakura laid his hand back down on Ryou's wound and his other hand on the boy's forehead. He frowned when he saw the pained expression on his love's unconscious face.

_He must be repelling any magic that enters his body because of the wound_, he thought.

Bakura went down and pressed his lips against the boy's forehead, sending him a message through the mind-link that he was going to use his magic in order to save Ryou's life. He wasn't sure if Ryou was hearing the message, but he noticed right off that his love's body relaxed, and his expression softened.

When he was certain that Ryou was relaxed, Bakura placed his hand down on the wound yet again. He closed his eyes and forced more of his shadow magic into the wound.

This time went better, since Ryou didn't repel the magic. Bakura noticed that he was feeling a strange, white-hot pain right where his hand was placed, but he imagined that it must have been from the poison on the wound. It felt like he was being constantly shocked by static, so nothing overly painful.

The purification took about an hour, but when it was working, Bakura noticed that the red swelling that surrounded the wound started to turn back into the porcelain color of Ryou's flesh.

When it was finished, Bakura drew his hand back and looked down at the injury.

It was, for the most part, considerably better.

The color to his skin had returned, and the wound was now just a pale red scar that would fade in time. Bakura smiled and cradled his hikari in his arms, gently rocking him.

"Ryou..." he whispered.

The hikari groaned and allowed his eyes to open. His vision was blurry for a moment, and there was something white in front of him. When his vision returned a moment later, Ryou was shocked to see that it was his beloved yami who he had been staring at.

"'K-Kura?" he asked, sitting up, with Bakura's assistance. "What are you doing here? I thought you..." Ryou glanced down at the ground.

Bakura frowned and held Ryou in his arms again. "I'm not ever going to do that again," he promised. "I just thought that you would be much safer if you were not around me. Then the shadow creatures wouldn't come near you again."

Ryou smiled and hugged Bakura back.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it, Bakura," he frowned and looked at his wounded arm. "I promise I will tell you about stuff like this if it were happens to me again."

Bakura smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"I love you," Ryou said.

Bakura nodded again and clenched the boy he loved even tighter, if it was possible. "I love you, too."

* * *

From that day on, Bakura made sure to train Ryou in the ways of protecting himself from Shadow creatures. He also made sure that if Ryou was ever wounded like that again, he would purify it almost immediately.

But, Ryou wasn't ever harmed anymore.

And every night, Bakura and Ryou would hold one another and make sure that no Shadow creatures came anywhere near them. And, the small scars that Ryou sported were a reminder of how much Bakura truly loved Ryou, since the hikari would have died if Bakura hadn't come back and rescued him.

* * *

Me: Yes! Bakura came back and has rescued Ryou from the horribleness of the wound that he received from the shadow creature that attacked him while Bakura was gone!

Lucy: And Bakura is gonna stay with him this time!

Me: Please review nicely, and we will update the next story in our series of one-shots that involve Tendershipping as soon as we are able to!


	69. Bakura's Third Nightmare

**Title**: Bakura's Third Nightmare

**Genre**: romance, horror, fluff

**Rating**: T for mild violence, mild blood, and mild language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: During a peaceful night's sleep, Bakura has a nightmare in which Ryou is killed. Ryou comforts the yami during his horrible night, but will it be enough?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Bakura's third nightmare! This will be very interesting indeed!

Me: Yes! Yes, it will! Please read and enjoy the fluffiness!

**_Chapter One: Bakura's Third Nightmare_**

Though they were lovers, Bakura and Ryou slept in different beds, since they both rolled around a lot and would probably knock each other onto the floor.

Ryou had his room at one end of the giant hall, near the bathroom, and Bakura's was to the front, right across from the stairs.

Ryou's room was always neat and organized, his bed being the only exception. The covers were tossed to the ground, revealing Ryou to be laying on his bed, soft snores escaping his lips, the covers hooked on his foot. The little hikari was laying with his gray T-shirted torso snaked around his pillow, his arms squeezing the life out of it. His legs were lifted up, sporting a pair of blue and white boxers, and one leg was placed on the pillow, the other straight down.

Ryou's hair was plastered behind his head, fanning out, making him look almost like a statue if not for his chest rising and falling in his sleep. The silverette always slept in this position for some reason, ever since he was little. It had just become habit to him.

Bakura slept in a similar fashion, but there was significant difference from his sleep patterns.

The black covers were tied around one side of his body, snaking over his bare leg and his bare arm. He always wore a black tank top, since it felt comfortable to him, and sometimes he's wear pants, but it was mostly just boxers. One arm was raised up and resting over his eyes, while the other gripped the covers, his knuckles starting to turn white. The silverette's teeth were grit in fear, his eyes squeezed shut, and he rolled over once, his mind trapped in a nightmare.

Usually, said Tomb Robber was all for blood and destruction, but this nightmare was just too much. There was something bad about it. He could just tell.

"R-Ryou, no..." he whispered in his sleep, eyes still closed tightly as the nightmare seemed to get worse and worse with each passing moment, dragging the former tomb robber in deeper each second.

* * *

Bakura blinked a few times and glanced around, wondering where the Hell he was.

It was Ryou's house, obviously, but there was something not right about it. The house was eerily calm and silent. It was dark, and there was almost no life visible in the entire house, as if nothing was there at all.

"What the hell? Yadonushi, are you here?" Bakura called up the stairs.

Ryou didn't give a response, if he heard, and Bakura looked around a bit. The clocks ticked away at midnight, and a loud explosion of lightning flashed across the sky, making Bakura jump a bit with a small yelp.

Bakura growled to himself loudly.

"Dammit! I'm a tomb robber! Nothing scares me!" he shouted to keep himself calm, stepping up the stairs. "Ryou! If you hear me, then say something!!" the silverette shouted as he continued to walk forward.

As he walked up the stairs, a hand snaked from the railing and grasped his wrist, making the thief glance down in confusion. Gripping his wrists was a corpse with long white hair and snarling green eyes. It was a female, and she was dressed in egyptian clothing, gore and organs falling from wounds in her body as metalic scented blood spilled from her mouth.

Bakura felt himself gag.

"M-Mother!!" he shouted in horror.

He stumbled backwards, the corpse snaking forward with her decrepid hand snaking for his ankle. "Bakuraaaa.... Why didn't you come and rescue me? Why did you sit and watch as we died?" Bakura's mother hissed as she snaked forward.

Bakura gagged and threw his hand forward, slapping the corpse away from himself before racing up the stairs.

As he ran, more corpses from Kul Elna reached for his ankles to drag him down, but the silverette tomb robber was too fast for them and he nimbly escaped their grasps. Landing on the top of the stairs, Bakura saw that the corpses were gone.

"W-what was that....?" he asked with a whimper.

Shaking it off, the silverette formed a simple sneer, to show that he wasn't afraid, and he continued forward. Several splats of crimson blood were dripped on the ground, small streams pouring out of the upstairs rooms and out into the hall, staining the silky carpet.

Bakura gagged and continued on.

Suddenly, from one room, stepped a man with a long hood over his face, clothed in casual clothing. Clutched in his hand was a bloody dagger, the blade glowing in the lightning flashes.

Written behind him on the walls were the words: "_You'll be too late_."

"Who the fuck are you?! And why are you in my house!?" Bakura shouted in rage, eyes narrowing greatly.

The man seemed to smirk and laugh a little in his throat before taking a firm step forward. "I'm just taking things away. It's what a killer does, no?" the cloaked man asked.

Bakura snarled and leaped forward, pulling out his switch blade from his pocket. "Don't fuck around with me!" he hollered before kicking the man hard in the chest.

The man sailed back and skidded to a stop before swinging the dagger at Bakura, clipping his arm a little. The killer sailed around gracefully before skidding to a stop and trying to wound the silverette yami standing before him. Bakura leaped back before swinging his swiss blade forward. The killer smirked.

"You're too late! He's probably already dead!!" he shouted, making Bakura jerk to a halt.

The yami's eyes widened, and he almost dropped his knife, the only weapon that he had to defend himself with. "W-what...?" he asked, fearing the worst.

The killer laughed. "He's far gone now. You're probably too late to save him," he said in a taunting fashion. Bakura snarled and launched forward, grabbing the man by the shirt and yanking him forward.

"Who the Hell are you!? And where's my Yadonushi!?" he shouted.

The killer cackled insanely, not giving Bakura any answers. Finally, Bakura had enough of his damned laughter. He stabbed the swiss knife into the man's chest, killing him instantly, and immediatly drew it away. As the corpse dropped to the ground, the silverette yami glanced up.

"Ryou!? Ry, where are you!?" he shouted, trying to get an answer.

The lightning flashed, but no answer followed him. Bakura, becoming worried, made a run for Ryou's bedroom, hoping to Ra with all of his soul that he wasn't too late to save his beloved. Bakura stepped into Ryou's room slowly. shuddering at the eerie silence. Usually, Ryou's soft breathing was the only noise, but this time, there was nothing to be heard.

"Ry...?" Bakura called, slowly stepping into the room to try and keep his silence.

He didn't want to wake Ryou up if he was still sleeping.

Stepping to the bed, he saw that the covers on Ryou's bed were drawn up so they rested over the silverette's nose, but he appeared to be sleeping peacefully and calmly. As if nothing was wrong with him. Bakura slowly gripped the sheets in his hand and drew them back in a swift fashion, closing his eyes slightly. He heard nothing, no screams of fear or embarrassment, so he slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Ryou.

He forced himself not to throw up.

Laying on the bed was Ryou, his eyes closed as if he were merely sleeping. A thin line of crimson fell from his lips, making it look like he was drooling. His arms were folded over his chest, resting at his heart in a calm fashion, and he looked like a pale angel.

If not for all the crimson blood.

Right above Ryou's heart was a giant stab wound, gouging around his heart and making it seem like he had his heart torn out. The blood, still fresh, seeped onto the ground in a gentle fashion, oozing in a sluggish fashion. The crimson colors contrasted with Ryou's naturally pale flesh, making him and his clothes look ghostly white compared to the flaming crimson coloring of the blood. But Bakura didn't care about that.

Only one thing came to his mind, and he couldn't forget it no matter how scared he was, or how badly he wanted it to stop.

Ryou was dead.

"N-No! No no no no _no_!!" Bakura shouted as he dropped next to Ryou on the bed and yanked him up, making the blood start to fall downward onto the sheets.

The silverette yami shuddered.

"Y-you're going to be okay, Ryou! You'll be all right..." he whispered as he drew Ryou into a hug, shuddering violently, his brown eyes wide and filled with tears of fear.

Bakura never cried. He was never scared in his life. He never feared anything.

But Ryou had been killed.

Ryou was gone.

Ryou was dead.

"J-just relax, Ry! I'm here now, so it'll be all right. I-I'll call the hospital and it'll be okay. Just don't pass on yet, okay?" the silverette yami asked, tears making his voice crack.

Ryou gave no answer, no signs of life.

He was too far gone.

Bakura realized this and laid Ryou down gently on the bed, brushing strands of his bangs away from Ryou's pale face. The thief sobbed, looking at his lover before laying next to him, sobbing silently as he drew Ryou into another embrace.

"No... No, I'm begging you, don't do this. No, Ryou..." the former thief whispered, shuddering violently. Ryou still remained dead, so Bakura stuttered slightly and closed his eyes as the tears started falling.

"RYOU, NO!!!!"

* * *

Bakura snapped up from his bed with a slight yell, his eyes wide. The silverette yami panted for a few moments before turning around and shuddering as a flash of lighting streaked the sky. Reality hit the former thief, and he looked around to find himself in his room. He wiped cold sweat from his forehead and shuddered.

"A-a dream....?" he whispered before shaking his head. "No, that was no dream. That was a nightmare..." he whispered with a groan at the pained memory before him.

Suddenly remembering what he saw, Bakura hopped to his feet and ran for Ryou's bedroom, hoping with all his heart that it had just been a crazy nightmare and not real.

Bakura slowly pushed open Ryou's door and stepped in, careful not to utter a sound. As he walked in, he saw Ryou tangled in the blankets, snoring softly and carefully. Overall, he seemed at peace.

"Ry..." Bakura breathed.

He slowly stepped up and saw Ryou alive and well, peacefully in a dream. The silverette yami shuddered slightly. He leaped at Ryou and laced his arms around the silverette's waist, clutching him close. Ryou awoke with a start and stared down at his lover in confusion, not understanding why Bakura was shuddering.

"Bakura, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ryou asked, worried for his lover.

Bakura glanced up and pinned Ryou to the bed before kissing him passionately on the lips. Ryou's eyes went wide and he slowly allowed the kiss before feeling Bakura pull back gently. Ryou felt the lust in his body start to die down.

"Love, what's wrong? Why did you do that so suddenly?" the silver-haired hikari asked.

Bakura hugged him tightly again.

"Nightmare. I had a nightmare that you were killed and I... I..." the yami couldn't continue. He would probably cry if he continued any more. He didn't want Ryou seeing him cry. He was supposed to be strong.

Smiling, Ryou pulled the yami into a loving embrace. "I'm not going anywhere, Bakura. I'm right here, so please don't worry," he whispered, feeling Bakura nod slowly.

Ryou laid on the bed with Bakura next to him. The silverette pulled his hikari close.

"Love you..." they both whispered before falling asleep together, the storm and the nightmare forgotten.

* * *

Me: There we have it! Poor Bakura had his nightmare! But maybe he'll be okay now! At least he had Ryou there to comfort him and make him feel better when it happened!

Lucy: Please tell us what you liked in it!

Me: Please review and tell us what you liked! We're kinda at a loss for ideas right now, so if anyone has an idea that they want us to write, then please make some requests!


	70. Memories from a Millennium Ago

**Title**: Memories from a Millennium Ago

**Genre**: romance, drama, humor, fluff

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and suggested sex

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou/Re (_tendershipping_)

**Summary**: After an accident in gym class knocks him unconscious, Ryou finds himself back in Ancient Egypt. Only, this time, he remembers his life as Re, an Egyptian prince whose heart was stolen by the Thief King Bakura. But what happened so long ago in Ancient Egypt that made Ryou forget his past in his reincarnated life?

Me: All right! This is a long chapter story with Bakura and Ryou fluff! I wanted to try one in which Ryou got his memories back from his past life, Re! And then, by chance, this idea came up and just started working! Bakura is a bit more sweet in this one, but he still remains in character for the most part!

Lucy: Here are some notes to help you out with the way in which the story is written!

"**blah**"- speaking in Ancient Egyptian

_blah_- thoughts

Me: All right! Hopefully, these notes will help all of you understand my story a bit better! So please enjoy it! The story of what happened to Ryou all those years ago in his past life is now up!

_**Chapter One: Memories from a Millennium Ago**_

Gym class. A classic place where children of Domino High School once feared to take, but ever since their gym teacher had been replaced, it had been more interesting to go and spend a fun class there.

This gym class consisted of Marik Ishtal, his hikari Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, his yami Bakura Touzoku, and many other students who did not know of the Sennen Items and their vast magical usage.

Today, however, they were playing dodgeball.

But no one could have ever imagined that this seemingly harmless game was about to reawaken memories from nearly 5000 years that should have staid a secret, long forgotten.

"Ryou, heads up!"

"Okay!"

"Ryou, watch it!" Bakura called.

"I got it, Bakura! Sheesh!" Ryou snapped at his yami.

Bakura had always been a little overprotective of Ryou in this game, especially since people in Domino had been known to get severely injured, which wasn't such a shock, considering how hard everyone threw the damn dodge-ball at everyone's head!

Ryou would have been paying more attention to the game, if not for the horrid feeling in his chest.

_Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen to me today? _the silverette keeper of the Sennen Ring thought, his doe brown eyes focused on the ground in front of his feet.

Ryou had been feeling it ever since he woke up.

He had contemplated staying home, since he thought he might not be feeling well, but he realized that if he called in sick, Bakura would stay home and take care of him, and that would raise suspicion within the school, since it was widely known that the two silverettes were living together in the same house.

Ryou knew that everyone in Domino knew that he was dating Bakura, but what they failed to realize was that they lived together because Bakura really had no other home but the Ring.

And he always complained that it was too uncomfortable now that he had a body. Ryou had made the mistake of telling Bakura it was because Bakura just wanted to have sex with him. Bakura had made the mistake of having been dumb enough to agree. That had gotten him a night of sleeping on the couch.

"Ryou, heads up!!"

"Huh?"

Ryou glanced up, suddenly snapping from his train of thought to see a giant red blur rushing towards him.

Whatever it was, Ryou later concluded that it was a dodge-ball, it nailed the silverette hard in the head and forced him off his feet. Ryou flew back and realized that he was very close to the wall, and that resulted in him whacking his head against it.

The silverette slunk down a bit after the impact, sliding down until he collapsed fully to the ground, eyes rolling into the back of his head before he completely lost consciousness.

"Hikari!" Bakura shouted to the silverette.

"Ryou!" Malik shouted, dashing over to his best friend. His yami, Marik, followed quickly behind.

A crowd that consisted of the students gathered around Ryou, all clamouring and shouting for help, some of them even trying to recall what had just happened.

Bakura ran and elbowed through the crowd, snapping at the ones who refused to move. He dropped to his hikari's side and rolled Ryou over, wincing instantly when he saw that his hikari was unconscious.

"Hikari!" he yelled. Bakura scooped the little light up into his arms. "Are you still alive?!"

Ryou was alive, as Bakura knew, since he could feel the hikari breathing, but he couldn't get him to wake up. Bakura shouted to him, begged, pleaded, even threatened him (which he hardly did anymore since they had started dating), but nothing woke Ryou up. Bakura gently shifted the hikari's body so that he was laying on his lap.

A school nurse arrived moments later, and took Ryou away from Bakura.

Bakura yelled at the nurse and followed her, shouting that he was going to stand by Ryou no matter what. The nurse argued, but eventually let the other silverette come along.

Bakura was worried, since Ryou hadn't even moved during all of this.

But what he failed to realize was that something was going on inside Ryou's mind. Something that might change the state of their relationship forever and ever.

* * *

Ryou's eyes opened when he heard a loud clap come from his left. He glanced around and saw that instead of the gym, where he remembered that he had last been, he was in a golden room. It reminded him of a castle in Egypt or in Nubia. Ryou glanced around and turned his attention to a large man who was sitting on a throne.

The large man was tan-skinned and was sitting and watching the silverette with interest.

Ryou felt uneasy, but after glancing down at himself, he felt even more uneasy than he had been before.

He was wearing what appeared to be a somewhat revealing white Egyptian or Nubian outfit. His face was covered in what appeared to be a metal golden mask, and in his hands was what appears to be a sais. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a woman standing with her back to his, a sais in each of her hands as well.

"Ready!" a man called, raising his hand in between the two.

Ryou felt the woman tense, and for some reason, his body tensed without his knowledge as well. Ryou was uneasier than earlier, but he felt some strange courage like never before building in his mind.

"Fight!" the same man called.

Ryou turned around at exactly the same time as the woman, and he got a good look at her for the first time.

She was dark-skinned, as he apparently was now, and she had long red hair, tied back with golden clips and jewels. Ryou noticed later that his long white hair was in a similar style. The woman's face was also covered by a mask, but she was wearing the black version of the revealing outfit that Ryou now wore.

The woman lunged at Ryou, swinging the sais at him with all the force that she had.

Ryou somehow managed to leap backwards and dodge her attack. He swung his own two weapons at her, and almost managed to knock her off balance.

The woman managed to catch herself before she fell, and turned her attention to the silverette.

Ryou arched his back and managed to get himself back up straight. He raised his hands up before his masked face and narrowed his bright emerald eyes at the red-haired Nubian woman before him. The others in the room started clapping and murmuring that it was a good and equal fight indeed.

Ryou temporarily turned his attention to the fat man in the throne.

He was speaking to who appeared to be the High Priest. The man on the throne, who Ryou assumed was the king or Pharaoh or whatever a Nubian king was called, was whispering something to the High Priest.

All he caught were a few words of the conversation.

"...really improving, isn't he?"

"He is. But then again, Re has always been a great fighter."

The High Priest nodded for a moment and glanced towards the red-haired woman, then turned back to the king. "True," he murmured. "But Ank Se Nerun is also a good fighter."

_So that's my name here_, Ryou thought, running his tongue over his lips under the mask. _Re(1)._

He glanced up and saw the woman advancing on him quickly. Ryou- or was he Re right now?- kicked off the ground, using his sais as a shield against the woman's attack. Her twin swords slammed down on his weapons and knocked one of them out of his hands.

The metal sword clattered to the ground, and Ryou turned, glaring at her.

The woman advanced again, and this time, Ryou wasn't prepared for it. She swung her two swords down at him, and knocked the prince to the ground. Ryou fell with a heavy thump and cried out. Ryou glanced up at the woman, apparently named Ank Se Nerun. She walked over to him ever so slowly. Ryou ripped his metal mask up and glared at the advancing woman. Ank Se Nerun lifted her own mask and showed off her face.

Ryou had to admit, even though he was gay, she was very beautiful.

In fact, she reminded him a lot of a bronze-skinned version of a student in their school; some bitch who had tried to hurt one of Yami and Yugi's friends a long time ago. Kaoruko was her name.

_Is this Karouko's past life? _Ryou found himself wondering.

Ank Se Nerun advanced on Ryou and smirked down at him, reaching up to her lifted mask. "Put your mask on!" she commanded. She stuck out one of her sais and brushed the side gently against Ryou's bronze cheek. "Let's not scar that pretty face of yours."

Ryou growled and kept his metal mask lifted.

He leaped to his feet and hooked his leg around Ank Se Nerun's. He tore her to her feet and lunged at her with the sword that he had left in his grip. Ank Se Nerun flipped from off the ground and landed a few feet away.

Ryou narrowed his eyes and rushed her again.

Ank Se Nerun leaped into the air and landed near the silverette, knocking his other sword from his hand. She pushed him to the ground and placed the tip of one of her sais at the boy's throat.

The group of Egyptians and Nubians started clapping and whooping.

The woman, Ank Se Nerun, smiled slyly down at the silverette she had pinned to the ground. "You are learning quickly, Re," she complimented him, offering her his hand to help him to his feet. "I'll have to watch my back."

"Yes," Ryou said, refusing to take Ank Se Nerun's hand. His eyes were cold. "And I'll watch mine."

Ank Se Nerun narrowed her eyes slightly. Ryou instantly knew that something was wrong with this woman. He didn't trust her anymore. Not that he had before, but now, he felt even more of a reason.

The silence between the two was broken by a pair of huge clapping hands.

"Excellent, excellent!" the Pharaoh said, getting off the throne and waddling his way over to Ryou and Ank Se Nerun. Ryou knew that they were either right on the edge of Egypt and Nubia, since there was no way that this fat man was related to Yami in any way.

_Yami must still be the Pharaoh right now_, the silverette thought. _But in another part of Egypt, I guess._

The Pharaoh walked over and placed his hand on Ryou's bare shoulder. "Who better to protect us from the Sennen Items than my son Re?" he asked, flashing Ryou a grin. Ryou smiled back, strangely, with the same affection that he showed his father.

The Pharaoh turned towards the red-haired woman and smiled at her.

"And who better to protect me than my soon-to-be wife, Ank Se Nerun?" he asked, waving his hand at the woman and then around the room to see if anyone objected to it.

No one said anything, except for a few murmurs of acceptance. Then everyone started clapping. The High priest walked towards the woman and the Pharaoh with a wide smile on his lips.

The Pharaoh turned away from Ank Se Nerun and waddled over to Ryou. He wrapped his arms around the silverette. "I am so proud of you," he said.

Ryou smiled and hugged his Egyptian father back. For some reason, he felt that this was right. Even if he had no idea who these people were, for some reason, he felt as if he knew who they were. Or at least, _Re_ knew who they were.

_And I am Re_, Ryou thought.

The silverette glanced over his father's shoulder during the hug and watched Ank Se Nerun and the High priest. The priest was smiling at Ank Se Nerun, and the red-haired Egyptian woman was smiling back at him.

But their smiles were not those of friends, or even polite smiles.

They were incredibly loving smiles.

Ryou narrowed his eyes and settled back into the hug that his- or was it Re's?- father was giving him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Ank Se Nerun and the High Priest stared deeply into each other's eyes.

* * *

In the nurses office, back in reality, Bakura was pacing the floor like a mad man.

He reached up and rubbed the cold sweat from his face and sighed. He felt like something horrible was going on with his hikari. Ryou hadn't moved in the past hour.

Ryou was laying on one of the nurse's beds, and if Bakura didn't know what had happened in the gym, he would have just assumed that his hikari was sleeping peacefully, like he did every evening.

"Hikari," Bakura whispered.

He sat beside the silverette and brushed his bangs from his face. Ryou shifted slightly under his yami brushing his fingers over him. Bakura drew his hand back at the movement.

"Hikari?" Bakura asked, watching for any other movement.

Ryou's head rolled slightly to the right side of the bed, and though his eyes were closed, his lips parted, and he spoke. "**Yes**," he whispered in Ancient Egyptian. "**And I'll watch mine.**"

Bakura gasped and glanced down at his silverette hikari.

He had no idea that Ryou could speak Ancient Egyptian. He had asked Ryou if the hikari knew any, and Ryou had honestly answered that he did not know any.

Besides that fact, the tone was strange.

It was Ryou's voice, but...

The tone was much braver, much stronger than Ryou's was usually.

"What's going on?" Bakura whispered, brushing his fingers over his hikari's pale cheek. Ryou's breathing had calmed slightly, and he didn't speak for another few moments.

But Bakura knew that something, though he didn't know what, was happening in his hikari's mind.

* * *

In the memory of Ancient Egypt, Ryou- or was he still Prince Re right now? Ryou couldn't tell, nor did he care- paced around his bedroom like a caged animal.

He couldn't get the memories of the High Priest and Ank Se Nerun out of his mind.

He know knew that Ank Se Nerun, whoever she was, was supposed to be marrying Ryou/Re's father soon. And yet, knowing that, Ank Se Nerun was obviously in a relationship with the High Priest.

Ryou paced and sighed, stopping near the balcony of his room.

For a prince, he had a massive room. It was almost the same size as the throne room. In it was a huge bed with a canopy covering it, and it had a lovely view of the city and the other end of the castle. The castle was like a massive U, so Ryou could look off his balcony and see the balcony to his father and Ank Se Nerun's room.

Ryou glanced down at himself.

After the fight, he had been taken by some of the servants and placed in a huge bathtub, where he was cleaned off, and then placed into some white Egyptian clothes that Ryou recognized from books that Bakura had shown him.

The silverette laid his hands on the bar of the tall balcony, several stories off the ground.

_So_, the hikari thought, closing his eyes with a sigh. _This is who I was in a past life? A prince on the edge of Nubia and Egypt?_

Taking a moment to get off his thoughts, Ryou glanced up and saw through the light blue-purple canopy covering into his father and Ank Se Nerun's room.

He saw two figures through the translucent curtains.

Ank Se Nerun and the High Priest.

They were both scantily-dressed, and were walking towards the bed. Ryou narrowed his eyes as they climbed into the bed and onto one another, which Ryou was thankful was distorted due to the translucent canopy.

He could see their irregular shapes moving, the motions that they made as they joined physically, and Ryou knew that if his father ever found out, then Ank Se Nerun and the High priest would both be murdered on sight. The prince leaned back and watched this for a moment before turning and vanishing into his room, still lingering by his balcony.

About a moment later, something caught his attention.

Someone was climbing up the side of the walls, towards his room.

While Ryou was afraid that it was someone who was going to hurt him, Re, or whoever Ryou was supposed to be right now, didn't have any fear of who it was, and just stood by the balcony.

A tan hand grabbed the side of the balcony and heaved a body up.

Ryou watched in silence as the body arrived. Suddenly, the silverette couldn't do anything but gasp with joy, emerald green eyes widened in both shock and happiness.

"'Kura!" he called.

Sure enough, the body that had heaved itself onto the balcony was that of the Egyptian Thief King. Short silver-purple hair, tan skin, the double T scar on his cheek and under his eye, the red cloak, the gold jewelry, and the navy shorts. Bakura, at the nickname, glanced up and smiled at the silverette.

"Re," he said, walking forward.

Ryou frowned slightly, but then it came back to him. _That's right. I'm not Ryou in this form. My name is Re. I'm an Egyptian/Nubian prince. But then, how does Bakura know me?_

Ignoring his inner thoughts, Ryou's body moved forward, towards the Thief King.

"I was afraid something had happened to you when you didn't come yesterday night, Bakura," the silverette said. Ryou noticed that there was a little edge in his tone.

The Thief King raised his hands in defense and smiled at the silverette prince.

"Relax, Your Highness," he said with a small chuckle. "I just couldn't get in, since your father and Her Royal Slutness were romping around their bedroom near the balcony last night. They would have seen me in a millisecond."

Ryou felt his shoulders relax.

"Oh," he breathed, closing his eyes and smiling. "Then, I am glad you did not come last night."

Bakura chuckled and placed his hand on the silverette's shoulder. Ryou almost shuddered under the feelings. "That isn't what most people would say to their lover, Prince Re," Bakura chuckled.

Ryou- or was he still Re in this form?- glanced up and stared into Bakura's eyes. He realized that in this form, Bakura's eyes were a lovely shade of light purple. Ryou leaned up and brought his lips near Bakura's. The Thief King smiled and cupped Ryou's cheek in his hand. Ryou stiffened at the touch, but soon eased into it.

_'Kura_, he thought.

His mind was clouded over with love and lust. All he could think of was his beloved yami, the man who was standing before him. The man who had captured his heart. The man who-

The man who only saw him a Re in this memory.

Ryou slowly drew away and looked at the ground. Bakura stared at him in confusion. "Re, what's wrong?" he whispered. He placed his hand on the prince's cheek again.

Ryou glanced away and frowned. His heart pulsated like a jackhammer. "We can't... do this," he said dejectedly. Bakura frowned and took Ryou's hand in his own.

"What's the matter, Re? You never act like this," he said.

Ryou refused to look at Bakura. _This is wrong. I know that Bakura loves me, the real me, but right now, in this life, I was- no, I am Re. Bakura doesn't even know that I exist in this life time. He was in love with Re. Re's the one he loved back then. He loves me now, but-_

Ryou sniffled and refused to look up, even when Bakura touched his shoulder and tried to make him. The Thief King frowned and wrapped his arms around the Nubian/Egyptian prince.

"Re, I don't know what's wrong," he confessed. "But whatever it is, it'll be all right."

Ryou sniffled and nodded slowly. It was all that he could manage to do. He leaned up against the Thief King's chest, and closed his eyes. He felt Bakura touch his shoulder again, and lead him towards the bed.

He felt Bakura lay him down on the bed.

Ryou didn't know what was happening at first, but when Bakura crawled on top of him, he got the idea. Ryou was a bit uneasy about it at first, but soon settled and whispered that he loved Bakura. Bakura smiled and said that he loved him, too. Though he didn't say Ryou's name. It was Re that he said.

Ryou didn't care.

He wrapped his arms around the silverette's shoulders.

_'Kura_, the silverette let the name shift through his mind. He and Bakura did things that they had done before, except in this memory, Ryou knew that it was Re that Bakura was thinking of.

And still, he didn't care.

* * *

Ryou groaned and opened his eyes a few moments later. He was still in his bed, and laying beside him was the Egyptian Thief King Bakura, only he was lacking his clothes, as was Ryou.

The silverette blushed violently.

_Oh, that's right_, Ryou thought. _'Kura and I had sex with each other._

Bakura woke up a few seconds later and sat up. He yawned and then glanced over at the silver-haired prince. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist.

"Re," he whispered.

Ryou frowned a little. He knew that he was suppose to be Re right now, but he couldn't help a bit jealous. Bakura was in love with Re in this memory, and though he and Ryou had had sex with each other, Bakura wasn't thinking of Ryou during it. He didn't even know that Ryou existed in this memory.

All he could think of was Re.

Ryou- or was he still Re? Was he even still himself now?- glanced up at the door to his massive bedroom. "'Kura!" he said, giving the silverette a tap on the shoulder. "'Kura, the guards are coming!"

Bakura stiffened and sat up like a rocket. "What?"

"They must have heard something," Ryou said to the silverette. "Hurry! You must go!"

Bakura glanced down at him, as if to protest, but nodded and grabbed his clothes. He dressed in a matter of seconds, and then made a mad dash for the window. He threw an "I love you" over his shoulder before vanishing out the balcony and into the evening.

Ryou laid down against his bed and dressed himself up. He had to make sure that no one found out about him and Bakura. Who knows what they would do.

A few moments later, one of the guards came into the room.

"Your Majesty," he called. Ryou glanced over and asked what was wrong. "Are you okay? We heard you call out something, and it sounded as though you were being hurt."

Ryou flashed them a smile. "I am just fine, don't worry," he reassured.

It took the guards a moment, but they eventually left the room, and Ryou, all alone. When they were gone, Ryou laid against the bed and closed his eyes.

_It must have been hard for Re and Bakura_, he thought, opening his eyes and looking to the ceiling. _They couldn't ever be together. Re was a prince, and Bakura was the King of Thieves. They couldn't ever be together. How horrible._

Ryou closed his eyes an fell asleep, feeling horrible about how he and Bakura could be together now, but how they couldn't be in their past lives. How horrible it must have been.

* * *

The next night, it was the same deal. Ryou was standing at his balcony, watching as Ank Se Nerun and the High Priest went at it. They were considerably more subtle this time, though not by much.

He had spoken to the High Priest earlier that day and told him to stay away from Ank Se Nerun.

The Priest had told the prince that he would, and yet here he was, screwing around with her again. Ryou narrowed his eyes at the unfaithful bitch who was screwing around behind his- excuse me, _Re's_- father's back.

He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes, trying to block out the horrible images that filled his mind. How horrible his father would have felt if he had known that this was going on.

_Come on, Re_! Ryou was yelling at both himself and his past life. _Do something!_

He stopped and glanced up when he saw his father walk into the room, his eyes narrowed angrily. Ryou gulped and knew that whatever was going on, it couldn't be good.

He couldn't hear a lot of what was going on.

He could see his- Re's- father shouting at the two and pointing to Ank Se Nerun. Ak Se Nerun was shouting back at him and pointing to the High Priest, who was just standing and shouting all together. Ryou wanted to intervene, but he wouldn't get over their fast enough to do anything to assist.

Then, the High Priest pulled a knife.

It happened so fast.

The High Priest stabbed the Pharaoh in the stomach, right near the solar plexus, and the fat man went down. Ryou screamed "no" at the top of his lungs, though he was certain that it was Re shouting. The guards outside the Pharaoh's bedroom door heard the prince's scream for his father and came running.

They grabbed the High Priest and started dragging him away.

Ank Se Nerun shouted for the Priest, but took off before the guards had a chance to grab her.

Ryou watched in terror, grit his teeth, and then raced after the woman. He wasn't going to let her get away with any of this. She had killed his father, and she was going to pay. Before he left the room, he grabbed his sais and went tearing out of his room as fast as he could, eyes burning with angry tears.

"I'll kill you!" Ryou hollered. "Ank Se Nerun!!"

* * *

In the real world, Bakura was pacing around the nurse's office still.

He was so worried that he wasn't able to get in contact with Ryou. Usually, Ryou would talk to him through the mind-link, but now, now he wasn't answering him at all.

"Ryou," Bakura sat beside his hikari and reached down to his forehead.

Before he touched him, Ryou shifted and groaned in his sleep. He looked as though he were in pain, and tears burned at the corners of his closed eyes. Bakura drew back as Ryou started speaking in his sleep again.

"**I'll kill you,**" he whispered again in Ancient Egyptian. "**Ank Se... Nerun.**"

Bakura's amber eyes widened in horror at the name. "W-what?" he whispered. He remembered that name. How could he forget. It was the name of the woman who had-

The thief king yami stopped and looked at his sleeping hikari.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Back in the memory of Ancient Egypt, when Ryou met up with Ank Se Nerun a few moments later, they were all alone in the throne room. She was also ready for him.

Dressed in the same outfit she had been when they fought in the throne room, she had her sais ready to attack. Her hair was messy from making out with the High Priest prior to this. No guards were anywhere, and the door behind Ryou had been locked so that he couldn't escape, or so that no one could get in.

Ank Se Nerun lifted the sais into the air. "Re," she said swiftly.

Ryou lifted up his sais as well and aimed that towards her, his eyes wet with tears. "Ank Se Nerun, you traitor," he spat. The woman just smiled at him and rushed with her weapons.

As before, Ryou was able to dodge.

The fight the two of them had was much like their first one. The moves were the same, only this time, they were actually aiming to kill one another. Swords cut into flesh countless times, and wounds popped up like welts.

Finally, when their fight came close to the end, Bakura arrived.

He had heard the commotion about the Pharaoh being dead, and, worried for Re's safety, had come running to see if he was all right. He had to avoid all the guards, which was tough, but upon climbing the walls and entering the throne room, he saw Re and Ank Se Nerun rush at one another with their sais.

"Re!?" Bakura called.

Ryou halted in his actions enough to look over at Bakura with wide emerald eyes. Looking over was his mistake. Ank Se Nerun took the chance to make her move-

"HAH!"

-and shove one of her sais through Ryou's stomach.

This pain was all too real. Ryou gagged and threw up a bit of blood. He coughed and collapsed onto his knees, his hands grabbing at the huge stab wound that was now in his stomach. He glanced up and saw Ank Se Nerun smirking down at him, showing off her victory. There was no way that he was going to let her get away.

Using the last of his strength, Ryou cried out and slammed his sais through her chest.

Ank Se Nerun gasped as he had and gripped at the wound, collapsing to her knees before him. She glared at him for a moment before falling to the ground with a painful thump.

Ryou stole one last weak, loving glance at Bakura, and then fell face-first onto the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

He heard Bakura cry out.

"_RE_-!!"

* * *

Ryou groaned and shifted, opening his eyes. Sitting up, he glanced around and noticed that he was surrounded by white walls, and was covered in a soft white blanket. He looked around and sat up, taking in the exact view of the place that surrounded him. He closed his eyes and opened them to make sure it wasn't a dream.

He was no longer in Ancient Egypt, in the castle where his past life, Prince Re, who lived on the edge of Nubia and Egypt, had grown up and been slain by his father's soon-to-be wife.

He was in the nurse's office.

"How did I-" Ryou shook his head painfully. "Ow," he moaned, touching his sore forehead. "What hit me?"

Ryou glanced around and realized that he was all alone. Bakura had been in the room a short while ago, but had gone to get Ryou something to eat for when he had woken up.

Ryou just curled up and smiled to himself, and awaited Bakura's return.

A moment later, someone came walking into the nurse's office. Ryou gasped happily and glanced towards the curtains that surrounded his area of the nurse's office.

"'Kura-"

Ryou stopped and his eyes widened.

Bakura wasn't there. Instead, it was a woman with peach-colored skin, long flowing red hair, and narrowed brown eyes. She wore a pink and blue school uniform, like the one that all the girls in Domino High School wore. She had a smirk on her lips, and had her arms folded across her chest. She peered down at the silverette on the bed.

_Kaoruko? _Ryou thought.

The girl, Kaoruko(2), walked towards him and watched cautiously as the silverette rose from his bed. She seemed a little pissed off, and there was something wrong with her eyes, as if she were possessed.

The silence between the two lasted for what Ryou thought was an hour. She was smiling at him, and Ryou was glaring. He felt like he wanted to rip her throat open. Kaoruko locked eyes with him.

"**Re**," she said suddenly, in Ancient Egyptian.

Ryou gasped at the name, but soon calmed and narrowed his eyes at her. "**Ankh Se Nerun**," he growled back at her in Ancient Egyptian. The red-haired girl smirked and nodded slowly.

"**Good**," she answered.

The two glared at each other for another few seconds before advancing. Kaoruko, or rather, Ank Se Nerun taking over her reincarnation's body, reached towards Ryou and beckoned him forward. Ryou advanced slowly.

"**We never got to finish our fight,**" she said in Egyptian. "**Your old lover interfered. Shall we finish it here and now?**"

Ryou nodded and got ready. "**Yes**," he answered.

Kaoruko smirked and nodded. She and Ryou got ready, using whatever they could find in the nurse's office for a weapon; Ryou found a bat, and Kaoruko had an empty fire extinguisher that was really thin and light.

They stood back-to-back, as they had in Ancient Egypt.

Both closed their eyes, and said nothing to each other. They let their fighting energy surround them, and prepared to fight and finish what they had started in Egypt over 5000 years ago.

"**DIAHA!!**" they both yelled, meaning "duel start" in Ancient Egyptian.

They spun around, and the fight began.

* * *

"Hikari?" Bakura called, walking into the nurse's office, carrying a bag of chips and a bottle of soda. "Are you awake yet? Because I brought you- Oh My Ra! What's going on?"

Bakura stared as he saw Ryou and Kaoruko going at it, swinging their weapons at one another with enough force to kill.

This all seemed familiar to him.

He remembered when Re had been fighting against Ank Se Nerun, and they were fighting the way that Ryou and Kaoruko were fighting now. They were both aiming to kill one another, but probably wouldn't get very far with the weapons that they had.

All Bakura could do was wait until they stopped.

When the fight finished moments later, Bakura and Ryou were all alone in the room.

Kaoruko had snapped out of it when Ryou pinned her, and asked what was going on. Ryou said that it was nothing and tried to explain enough for her to not suspect anything. She nodded and then left, dropping the fire extinquisher and smiling at the two boys. She left, and Ryou dropped the bat to the ground.

Bakura was the first to speak. "Ryou, I-"

"'Kura, I remember everything," Ryou said quickly, looking to the ground. "About my life in Ancient Egypt, about how I was a prince named Re, and about how we were in love then. I remember all of it."

Bakura said nothing.

Ryou sighed and continued. "I-I am sorry about what happened," he said. "But, I am not Re anymore. If that is why you fell in love with me, then I am sorry that I can't be who I was anymore, 'Kura."

Bakura frowned and wrapped his arms around Ryou's shoulders. "I didn't fall for you because you were Re in a past life," he answered. "Hell, to be honest, I didn't even know until long after we fell in love, Ry."

Ryou looked up at Bakura with wide eyes. "R-really?"

Bakura nodded. "Yes," he said. "And even if you were not Re's reincarnation, I would still love you, Ryou, no matter what happened, okay? So please, don't worry about anything."

Ryou smiled and hugged his yami around the waist. "I love you, 'Kura!"

"I love you too, Ryou," Bakura said.

Ryou smiled, and for a while, he was thankful that he wasn't Re anymore. Because he and Bakura could hug and do anything they wanted without worrying about anyone finding out, unlike Re and Bakura. But he also knew, since he was also Re, that Re was happy that Bakura had found someone else to love.

* * *

Me: Yes! Ryou remembers his past life and that he loved 'Kura back then! (1) For anyone who doesn't know, "Re" is pronounced as "RAY", and is a variant of the name "Ra". (2) If no one has figured this out, this chick is a real Yu-Gi-Oh! character. She appeared in season 0. I just used her because it was someone new.

Lucy: We kinda got the idea after watching the Mummy 2, but this was our interpretation of what happens! It probably wasn't our best story, but we tried it!

Me: Ryou now has some of Re's abilities and stuff, so he is a good fighter now! But he is still the hikari that Bakura fell in love with! And 'Kura is not in love with him just because he's Re's reincarnate!

Lucy: Please review nicely, and we shall update!


	71. Bakura's Toaster from Amytiville

**Title**: Bakura's Toaster from Amytiville

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_)

**Summary**: After watching "_Foamy the Squirrel's Amytiville Toaster_" on the computer, Bakura buys a haunted toaster off an auction site, and he and Ryou have an "adventure" by experimenting with said toaster.

Me: This was made purely to prove that Foamy the Squirrel is amazing!

Lucy: We do not own Foamy! He belongs to whoever created it! We just saw this and thought that it would make a fucking hilarious short story, so here we are!

Me: Besides, if Bakura had the chance, he would make an excellent Foamy!

Lucy: Anyway, here we go, our readers! Introducing, Bakura and his evil haunted toaster in which he has cooked many a soul and released them as toast into Hell!

Me: ...

Lucy: What!?

Me: That didn't make any sense.

_**Chapter One: Bakura's Toaster from Amytiville**_

It was just another typical morning in the Bakura/Touzoku household. Ryou was in the kitchen eating his breakfast, and Bakura was upstairs, probably still asleep. He always did this on days that he and Ryou had had sex the night before. Ryou would be up, near noon, and Bakura would wake up near the evening.

"How ironic is it that I'm the one who get the majority of it," Ryou said shaking his head. "And _he's_ the one who's exhausted afterwards."

Chuckling to himself, Ryou returned to eating his bowl of cereal and waiting for Bakura to get up. He estimated that, since it was about 1:00 in the afternoon, Bakura would be getting up in about five or six hours.

A moment later, Bakura came running into the kitchen as fast as he could with a grin on his face.

In the mornings, or in this case, the afternoon, and whenever he slept, Bakura would always just wear a black tank top and a pair of black or dark blue boxers.

His silver hair was messier than usual, and he looked like he was incredibly happy, despite how tired he looked. Ryou watched blankly as Bakura shoved something in the hikari's face.

"Lookit what I got on Ebay!" Bakura smiled.

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

Bakura set down what appeared to be a bright red toaster with a white Devil's head on the front and a tongue for the thing to push down. "It's a toaster from the house in Amytiville!" he said, echoing "amytiville" in an eerie or spooky effect.

Ryou stared blankly at Bakura and the evil toaster.

"You've been watching too much Foamy the Squirrel, Bakura," he said, turning back to his bowl of cereal.

Bakura pointed to the "Amytiville Toaster" and grinned. "Maybe so, but still! Look at it!" he said, pointing to the toaster a few times. "It's just like the one from the Foamy show, too! Except this one is real!"

Ryou stared at Bakura for a moment, and then looked at the toaster. "You bought a haunted toaster off Ebay?" he asked.

Bakura smirked. "Watch! This is cool! You put in regular white bread, and within a few seconds, watch!" he said, taking two pieces of white bread and shoving it into the toasters.

_48 seconds later..._

Two pieces of wheat toast popped up out of the toaster. Ryou jumped and saw Bakura grinning ear-to-ear like a mad man. Ryou turned and stared at Bakura.

"Is that wheat toast?" he asked, and Bakura nodded. "How did that happen?!"

"No one knows!" Bakura shouted happily. "What's even more awesome is, just like the show on the computer, if you put in wheat bread, you get pumpernickle toast! And when you put in pumpernickle, you get a blueberry muffin!!"

Ryou stared at him blankly. "Bull shit," he said.

Bakura glared playfully. "Oh yeah? You calling my toaster a fraud? Well! It just so happens that I have some pumpernickle bread right here with me, so hah!" he shouted, shoving it into the toaster.

_56 Seconds Later..._

A blueberry muffin jolted from inside the toaster and landed on the table right in front of Ryou. Ryou stared at it while Bakura started laughing hysterically. Ryou was starting to fear for his yami's sanity, so he decided to try something else.

"Uh, 'Kura?" he asked.

"See!?" Bakura shouted, pointing to the toaster. "Blueberry muffin! My toaster is just as haunted as Foamy's! Take that, Foamy!"

Ryou sighed and looked at the toaster. Though he would never admit it to Bakura, he was very interested in what it could create from just a few different types of toaster-accessable things.

"That's kinda messed up. What happens if you put a bagel in there?" he asked.

Bakura tapped his chin and thought for a moment. "You know, I don't remember from the show, since I saw it like seven weeks ago, so, good question! Let's try it!" he said.

He took out a bagel and put it into the toaster.

_6798 Seconds Later..._

The toaster dinged, and two porkchops popped up from the toaster. Both Bakura and Ryou were as silent as could be, just staring at the porkchop and the toaster.

"Is-" Ryou stopped and shook his head. "Is that a porkchop?"

Bakura smiled widely. "Hah! So that's what bagels turned in to! I knew it was some sort of meat product!" he yelled. He turned to Ryou and smirked even wider when he saw the shimmer of excitement in his hikari's eyes.

"Ooh!" Ryou turned to Bakura. "What happens if you try waffles?"

Bakura frowned a bit. "I wouldn't try it. Something on Ebay said not to put waffles into it. And Foamy proved that point quite nicely," he said with a heavy sigh.

Ryou stared at Bakura with both a confused and worried look. "...Why?" he asked.

Bakura shrugged. "I dunno. Something about getting back a toasted human hand or finger or something. I dunno. Yeah, don't fuck around with it unless I'm in the room, okay?" he said.

Bakura turned and walked out of the room and left Ryou alone with the toaster. Ryou stared at the toaster for a moment, frowned, and grabbed up a waffle and placed it down into the toaster and pushed the Devil's tongue down.

_987 Seconds Later..._

The toaster dinged and a toasted human hand popped up. Ryou stared at it with wide eyes, and glanced around to make sure that Bakura didn't see that he was messing around with the toaster.

"'Kura was right," Ryou shook his head. "It's a toasted hand."

Bakura, who had just come walking into the kitchen, saw the toasted human hand sticking from the toaster. He marched over to his boyfriend, arms folded, and glared playfully down at him.

"What did I say about using waffles?" he asked.

Ryou laughed nervously and looked away while Bakura started ranting that Ryou should listen to him more often, and how even if it is just a show on the computer, Foamy the Squirrel gives excellent tips. Ryou got up and walked away.

Bakura stole one last glance over his shoulder, waited for Ryou to leave the room, and then pulled out a waffle. He chuckled and stuck the waffle in the toaster.

* * *

Me: Sorry if that was random, but we just had to do it!

Lucy: And our next one is a request from one of our readers! Bakura is going to be put in a rescue situation, and Ryou is going to be the one to save him!

Me: That will be different!

Lucy: Please review, guys! We like getting reviews from you all!


	72. Monster

**Title**: Monster

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language and implied themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_)

**Song**: "Monster" by Skillet

**Summary**: Bakura is kidnapped by shadow monsters, and it's up to Ryou to save him. But Ryou, being as timid as he is, must rely on his inner magic to save the man he loves. But will Ryou be able to control the powers he holds deep within?

Me: This is the next chapter!

Lucy: On a request, we had Bakura get kidnapped for once, and then Ryou needs to be the one to rescue him! But Ryou will need some magic to fight shadow creatures.

Me: But in order to do that, Ryou has to awaken his inner shadow magic, which he gains from his grandparents Hild and Loki, who are true shadow creatures who married humans, which on normal occasions would make Ryou half, or 1/4 shadow creature.

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter One: Monster**_

Bakura coughed up a gallon of blood as the shadow monster slammed its fist into Bakura's chest. His entire body was covered in wounds, and there was nothing he could do against it. He was tied to a chair. Massive chains of iron tied his arms down to the chair, and wrapped around his legs and his torso, holding him tightly.

The seven shadow monsters before Bakura were smirking wickedly.

Each of them wanted to kill Bakura. They had served under Zorc, and as far as they were concerned, if they killed Bakura, they would be able to draw Zorc's strength from Bakura's soul and ressurect their lord.

One of the shadow creatures gripped Bakura's chin and tilted his gaze up so that Bakura was staring eye to eye with him. He smiled at Bakura's look of agony.

"Are you enjoying this, Thief King?" it asked.

Bakura spat up some more blood and choked. He looked at the dark room that he was in, and a pained, agonized moan escaped his lips. He shivered at the memory of Ryou's pained expression when he saw Bakura get abducted by these wicked shadow creatures. Bakura shook his head to clear his vision of the foggy glaze.

One of the shadow creatures grabbed Bakura by a lock of his silver hair and jerked him up. Bakura cried out. The shadow creature smirked and raised a claw up.

"Stop shrieking, Thief King," it commanded.

Bakura felt a sharp pain on the side of his face, and he stopped breathing for a moment. It took him all of three seconds to realize that he had been either slapped or scratched deep with one of the claws.

The shadow creatures laughed.

Bakura gagged up more blood and looked at the ground. The blurry fog appeared before his eyes again. But there was only one thing that kept him able to take this.

_Ryou_, the Thief King thought of the man he loved.

He thought of his dear an beautiful hikari. Ryou must have been heartbroken after having watched Bakura get kidnapped, but at least his Ryou was all right.

_Before safe, Ryou. Don't come here_, he thought.

Bakura glanced up painfully as the shadow creatures loomed over him again. He gulped and prepared himself for another sudden blast of pain that came from the creatures' shadow magic.

**The secret side of me, I never let you see**  
**I keep it caged but I can't control it**  
**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**  
**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

Back in the city of Domino, Ryou Bakura raced around the massive city as fast as his legs would let him go. He had to rescue Bakura before it was too late. He had to rescue Bakura no matter what.

Ryou's mind was filled with adrenaline.

He had just watched a gang of shadow creatures that looked a bit like smaller versions of Zorc come and steal the man he loved. Ryou had screamed and called for Bakura, but the shadow creatures had blasted him back with their dark magic. Ryou's light magic wasn't enough to fight a shadow creature.

The hikari stopped and leaned against a building.

"I-I can't do anything," Ryou whispered.

It finally dawned on him, after seven and a half hours of searching, that even if he did find Bakura, there was nothing that he could do. He was no match for a bunch of shadow creatures who had been mastering their powers for countless years.

Ryou was just a being of light, and hadn't been practicing his magic long.

The hikari felt something burn in the back of his mind, like a laugh.

_**Being of light?**_ the strange voice, very familiar to him, called. Ryou closed his eyes and noticed that the voice held a British accent, and it was a very strange to hear it again. _**Don't make me laugh, Ryou!**_

Ryou's eyes widened. "G-Grandpa?"

_**That's right, Ryou, baby**_, his grandpa, Loki's, voice called from Ryou's mind. _**I sensed you in distress after the onslaught of shadow magic that manifested in one place. Your home.**_

Ryou started to hyperventilate. "B-Bakura was..." he gulped and shook his head. "Bakura was taken by shadow creatures, Grandpa! He's gone! They took him away!"

He felt like hands were rubbing his shoulders in a calming fashions. _**It's all right, Ryou, Baby**_, Loki said via the mind-link that he shared with his dear grandson. _**But what is this about being a being of light? You are not a being of light. Or rather, you are a light being, but you have shadow creature blood in you.**_

Ryou's eyes widened. "W-what?"

**_You do_**, Loki murmured.**_ As your grandpa, who married a human, your father was a half shadow creature. Your other grandfather also married a human, and his daughter was half shadow creature. Because of their union, you are technically half shadow creature. You have all the powers of a shadow creature, and it's incredibly powerful._**

Ryou's heart almost stopped. "I-I do?"

Loki snickered happily. _**Yes**_, he said. _**Now, awaken it! Awaken your magic and save Bakura! But be careful, because if you use it too much, you might never come back...**_

Ryou closed his eyes and felt his grandpa leave his mind.

He didn't want to give in to his inner darkness. Ryou was a being of light. That was all he knew. He knew deep down that he wouldn't be able to control his dark magic if he unlocked it.

His dark magic had been sealed since birth, and Ryou had never unlocked it. He knew that he would lose control at the sudden change of magic, but what choice did he have? His love, the man he had promised himself to, Bakura, was suffering because of some wicked shadow creatures, and the only way to save him was to use his own dark magic.

"I won't," Ryou whispered. "I won't release my dark magic."

**But what choice do you have?**

Ryou gasped at the new voice and glanced around in horror. "H-hello?" he whispered. The new voice didn't echo back. It wasn't his grandpa Loki, or anyone he knew.

**It's me**, the voice said again. **Your dark magic side.**

Ryou's eyes widened. "M-my dark magic side?" he whispered. His heart started racing. He had never talked to his dark magic side before, and he was afraid.

The dark magic side seemed to snicker. **You want to save Bakura**, the dark magic side said. Ryou realized that it was his own voice with a dark twist to it. **I have the power to do so. I'll lend you your true magic power. I'm not asking much. I just want to get out and be of assistance to you, my dear Ryou.**

Ryou shivered. "Why do you want to help me?"

The dark magic side chuckled. **Because I'm you**, it said. **That means I love Bakura, too. And I will do anything to save him from those monsters that would take him from us.**

Ryou closed his eyes. "All right," he said.

The dark magic side chuckled, and Ryou gasped. Something snapped in his mind, and a horrible pain shot through his body. He cried out in agony, but then his screams of pain transformed into a loud yell of absolute pleasure. It slowly transformed into a wicked laugh, like one that Bakura had done when he was under Zorc's influence.

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**  
**It comes awake and I can't control it**  
**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**  
**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**

Bakura's chair was tipped, and he smashed his chin on the ground. The force rattled his teeth. The sudden fall had caused him to bite his tongue. He cried out in mild pain.

The shadow creatures were standing over him with wicked smiles on their faces.

Bakura closed his eyes and knew that his death was coming. He knew that he was going to be passing on to the afterlife any moment. The final thought on his mind was gong to be Ryou. He thought of his beloved silver-haired hikari. He thought of the innocent smile that Ryou gave to all the people he had ever met and liked.

_Ryou_, Bakura thought.

"H-HA HA HA HA-!"

The shadow creatures glanced over in shock as the wicked laugh tore through the air. Even Bakura was startled from his near-death state by the strange yet familiar tone.

He glanced up, and when his vision cleared, his eyes widened.

Ryou was leaning against the door-frame, and he was smiling in a manor that reminded Bakura of himself when he was under Zorc's influence. It was a smile of pure evil, not the sweet and innocent smile that Ryou had always given him.

The hikari, or whatever he had become now, rolled his head to the side with a laugh. "What is this?" he whispered. "A bunch of wannabe shadow beings come to steal my property?"

The shadow creatures snarled. "Wannabe?" one shrieked.

Another stepped forward and waved its clawed hand towards the former hikari. "And just who are you-" it started to say. "-that comes and mocks us so openly, huh, human?"

Ryou chuckled evilly. "Human?" he echoed. "I'm far from it now."

The hikari stepped forward and raised his hand into the air. A ball of dark energy formed in his hand and grew to the size of a basketball. The boy smirked and held it up.

"My name is Ryou Bakurae!" he shrieked happily, using his Grandpa Loki's original surname before his father James changed it when they moved to Domino, Japan. "Grandson of the great shadow beasts Loki Bakurae and Hild Manjouram! Your pathetic shadow powers are nothing compared to mine, you fools!"

The shadow beasts shrieked and turned to run as Ryou blasted them with his shadow magic. He threw his head back and cackled like a madman before running after them.

All Bakura could do was watching in horror.

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key**  
**I keep it caged but I can't control it**  
**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**  
**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

Ryou stood before the shadow beasts, who were shaking before him. Bakura was watching in absolute terror. What had his hikari become? This was not his dear Ryou, the one he loved. This was some sort of beast that had bloomed from deep inside his love. This thing, whatever the Hell it was, had taken over Ryou's body.

The leader of the shadow creature reached towards Ryou. "All right," it whispered. "We'll give back the Touzoku."

Ryou scoffed. "And you think that changes anything?" he roared.

The shadow creatures ducked down and shivered. Ryou snarled and raised his hand up and held another ball of energy in his hand. His eyes went wide with anger, his pupils narrowing.

But before he attacked-

"Ah!"

-Ryou lurched over, losing his attack, and clutched his stomach painfully.

He drew in sharp breaths and closed his eyes tightly as the pain multiplied. _W-what's happening to me?_ he thought painfully. He heard a wicked laugh in the back of his mind.

**We need to make them suffer**, his dark side whispered. **Fuse with me.**

Bakura watched in horror as Ryou threw his head back and screamed. His body was encased in what almost seemed like lava. It grew up his body and it went to his head. Ryou's hair turned bright red and stood on end, like he had been electrified. His eyes turned totally white-red, and he spat out what appeared to be flames.

The thief king called his hikari's name desperately.

When the dark light vanished, Ryou was towering before the shadow creatures with a horrifying, yet badass new appearance. A wicked smile lined his now pink-purple flesh.

His entire body was pink-purple with dark magenta patterns on certain areas, like tattoos. His hair was blood red and parts of it were made of fire, and they stood on end. His eyes were totally white-red, and his lower half was made entirely of white-red flames. His body from the waist up was nude, but his skin was pink-purple, as said before.

The former hikari clenched his fist tightly and looked down at it.

He unclenched and clenched it again and laughed wickedly. His voice almost seemed to echo against the walls of the room. Bakura shuddered at the cold sound.

This was not his Ryou.

"I don't know what this is," the former hikari whispered. "I-I feel... I must, no, I _want_-"

He looked at the shadow creatures, lifted his hand and formed a huge fireball in his palm, and raised it up over his head with a wild smirk that made Bakura's when he was evil look like nothing.

"-to destroy you all!"

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**

His hand came down on the shadow creatures and threw them away with yet another fireball. The shadow creatures tumbled and collapsed over one another in a desperate attempt to get away from the descendant of Bakurae.

Ryou shrieked with laughter like a madman.

Bakura shuddered.

He had known Bakurae, the shadow creature. In life, in reality, many years ago, there had been several shadow creatures with immense powers who were born in human forms. Of those were Bakurae, Manjouram, Wolfram, and several others. They were the strongest, and Bakura had known that Bakurae was known for his insanity.

_Ryou_, he thought.

He pushed himself painfully off the ground as his flaming hikari rushed towards the shadow creatures, hands aflame. Bakura saw the pleasure that flashed through Ryou's totally white-red eyes.

He had felt that rush when he was taken over by Zorc.

_As a hikari_, Bakura thought. _And a descendant of Bakurae, Ryou would naturally feel a lust for power after tasting it for the first time. Shadow magic is very consuming. I have to stop him before he hurts himself._

Ryou roared loudly into the air all of a sudden and dove on the shadow creatures.

Blood flew.

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp**  
**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**  
**No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream**  
**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

Bakura stopped walking towards his hikari and stared in horror. Ryou tore the shadow creatures apart with his bare hands, biting down on them with his horrible fangs and tearing flesh away. He roared and laughed the entire time, his pleasured noises commingling with those that the shadow creatures emitted out of pain.

Ryou continued to slash at them. Even when they were dead, he continued to tear through their bodies. He laughed like a madman at the rush of power that flew through him.

Bakura saw the pleasure and rush of power that flashed through Ryou's white-red eyes. It was the rush that he had felt when Zorc had taken him over a long time ago. It was a sudden rush of power, unlike anything you had ever felt.

When he was done, Ryou looked over his shoulder towards Bakura.

Bakura was staring at him in shock, as if looking at a monster instead of his boyfriend. Ryou stood up straight and gave Bakura a confused look. He turned to reveal himself towards Bakura.

In this form, Ryou looked every bit like a demon.

His long chest-length white hair had transformed into flames, burning in a fashion that looked like he had been electricuted. His white-red eyes flashed like black coals, as did his mouth. His skin was a purple-pink color, and purple tattoo-like shapes marked his face, upper arms, torso, and chest. His long legs were made entirely of red and white flames, and when he stood together, it appeared like he was wearing a long skirt made of fire.

Ryou noticed the look Bakura was giving him. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he whispered. "Why do you look so afraid of me? It's me, 'Kura. Your boyfriend, Ryou."

Bakura shook his head. "No," he murmured. "You aren't my love. Where's Ryou?"

Ryou frowned at this. "What are you talking about, Bakura?" he snapped wickedly. "Of course I'm Ryou. Who the fuck do you think I am? I'm still the same Ryou you fell in love with."

Bakura shook his head slowly. "No," he said. "Ryou would never do stuff like that. My Ryou would never swear as you do. My Ryou would never kill anything, no matter how much it had caused him pain. He wouldn't have ever been able to do that. My Ryou is not a shadow creature. My Ryou is a hikari. _My_ hikari. You, whatever the fuck you are, aren't my Ryou. Give him back to me."

Ryou reeled back and snarled. "Then you know nothing of me," he snapped.

Bakura drew back in horror from his angry hikari. He noticed that his hikari's flaming hair started to grow larger. Ryou was obviously getting angry with him.

Ryou whirled angrily. "I have always been half shadow creature," he yelled. "Ever since the day I was born! This is who I am! You know nothing of me, Bakura, you hear me? Absolutely fucking nothing!"

Bakura closed his eyes and turned away from his hikari for a moment. "Ryou, look in that mirror."

"What?" Ryou yelled.

"Look in that mirror there," Bakura pointed to a mirror that was on the other end of the room. "Tell me what you see."

Ryou snarled and turned to the mirror. He gasped when he didn't see himself staring back. He saw what he thought was a purple-pink skinned demon with flames for hair and legs glaring back at him.

"T-that's-" Ryou gulped. "-not me."

Bakura walked up and cautiously wrapped his arms around Ryou's shoulders. Amazingly, the flames that made up Ryou's legs and arms didn't burn him at all. He buried his head into Ryou's purple-pink shoulder. He felt Ryou stiffen and shudder. He made sure that his hikari was held as close as physically possible.

"Ryou," Bakura whispered. "Come back."

The former hikari's eyes widened, and Bakura noticed that his body went slack for a moment. He looked down and noticed that instead of holding a flaming-haired purple-skinned demon in his arms, Bakura was holding a young man with long silver hair, brown eyes, and who was wearing a striped blue and white polo shirt and gray jeans.

_Ryou_, Bakura thought, hugging his hikari closer, if it was possible. _You're back._

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I've gotta lose control, it's something radical**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

The ashamed hikari slowly looked towards his boyfriend. He felt horrified at what he had almost become. If he had let it progress any farther, he knew that he would have turned into a true shadow creature and never come back. He would have been just like Zorc, a power-mad monster that wanted to increase his powers.

"Bakura," Ryou whispered. "Are you all right?"

Bakura nodded slightly. To be honest, he was embarrassed that his hikari, the one he had sworn to protect, had to come to his rescue. But he was at the same time thankful that Ryou had saved him.

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm jst ashamed. I promised to be the one to protect you, and yet I left you unprotected and let you become that monster. I failed, Ryou."

Ryou shook his head and smiled slightly. "No," he said. "You did save me, in a way. If you hadn't done something, I would have stayed a shadow creature, just like Zorc."

Bakura held Ryou tightly and smiled. "Whatever happens, Ryou," he whispered. "We'll always be there to save each other. Just as long as you do not tell the Pharaoh you saved me, okay?"

Ryou chuckled.

"All right, 'Kura. I love you."

"I love you too, Ryou. More than you'll ever know."

**I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**

* * *

Me: Yay! So, Ryou has saved Bakura, even if he almost went nuts in the process! And Bakura managed to serve his purpose as a yami and rescue Ryou before he stayed a permanent shadow being!

Lucy: Thank God for the both of them!

Me: I hope the next one-shot is as successful as this one, you guys!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update soon!


	73. The Forest of Suicide

**Title**: The Forest of Suicide

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language and intense violence

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_)

**Summary**: Bakura was cursed to spend 25 years in Limbo to make up for his crimes. When he returns to see his boyfriend Ryou, he is horrified to find that Ryou succumbed to a fever.

Me: The next tendershipping fic is up!

Lucy: This is a small version of a slightly larger fic that we want to write some time, but we are too lazy to write it right now, so this is what you will all have to see!

Me: It's depressing but has a happy ending!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter One: The Forest of Suicide**_

Bakura stood on the edge of the Forest.

It was different from those on Earth, in the world of living mortals. This forest had many countless trees, the bark of each a pitch black color. It was a nasty color as well, not a lovely black.

Gnarled and mangled every single tree in that forest was. Their leaves were a dying gray color, and it was pitiful to see them. It was as if every last thing in the forest had long since died. No birds chirped, no animals made squeaks or noises, and no water rushed. The Forest was the most silent thing Bakura had ever seen in Hell.

The Forest itself was surrounded by thick red rivers of lava, thin enough to jump over. The sky was a mix of wicked red and purple, and there were no stars anywhere in sight.

It gave off a wicked lighting, a depressing onslought.

The air was cold, and there was almost no oxygen. Bakura drew in as much of the rich oxygen as he could get, and managed to hold some of it in his lungs for a while.

"So," Bakura whispered, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. "This is it."

"Yes, it is."

Bakura looked to the side and stared at the man who stood at his side. The man had a short, thick forest green hair that fell to his shoulders, and his skin was tinted bronze, as many of the gods and Egyptians had. He was dressed in yellow and white, his chest revealed. His eyes were quite strange. The left one was a bright neon green, and the right one was the same color brown as Bakura's.

But what was strange was that they switched colors on and off, every few moments, the left would be green, then it would be the right that was green and the left that was brown before switching back.

This man, Bakura knew, was the Egyptian god of wisdom and writing. Thoth.

Thoth waved his hand towards the Forest. "As you said, Thief King-" he said to Bakura. "-this is it. This is the destination that the god Ra needed you to come and see."

"But why?" Bakura asked. "Why here? Of all places?"

Thoth did not answer right away. He just stared with his constantly changing eyes into the mouth of the Forest. Bakura sighed and did the same, looking in as far as he could.

He couldn't see anything except for what appeared to be a few human shapes hanging from the limbs of the trees.

One shape hung from each tree. There were no two shapes that hung on one tree, as if each tree had one specific thing to guard and keep on it at all times.

_How strange_, Bakura thought. _Why would it-_

"'Ku...ra..."

The former thief king gasped at the familiar voice. He glanced towards the Forest of darkness and looked for the shape that had called for him. He knew that somehow it wasn't supposed to be here, and yet it was.

"_Ryou_-!" Bakura yelled.

As soon as his hikari's name was yelled, Bakura took off as fast as he could into the Forest. The god Thoth called after him, but his words could do nothing as the thief tore through the thickness of the forests. He broke off a few limbs as he ran, and voices flooded his mind. They asked who he was, spoke to one another, but their voices were not heard by Bakura. Their words were not understood.

When he realized that he was snapping some branches from the trees, Bakura stopped.

He was now cautious of where he stepped, left he do something to anger the damned. He had spent ten years, under punishment of Ra, in the first circle of Hell, Limbo.

He was not punished there.

He was just left with the torture that he would not see his boyfriend Ryou for ten years. That in itself was enough to be a punishment to the thief king who had caused issues in his life 5000 years ago.

He had returned to Earth a few weeks ago to see his Ryou.

To his horror, Ryou had succumbed to fever a while ago and had passed away.

Bakura mourned him for these past two weeks, but just as he was cintemplating suicide to be with his beloved, the god Ra sent the god Thoth to bring Bakura back into Hell for some reason.

Thoth had said that there was some reason that concerned Ryou, but whenever Bakura asked or rather demanded the answer, Thoth would just shake his head and say that Bakura needed to follow him and see what he meant. Bakura was silent, but agreed and found himself traveling into the nine circles of Hell.

He was currently in the seventh circle, Violence.

Bakura finally stopped near a wide clearing area surrounded on one side by thick gnarled black trees and a thick section of the lava river. A single tree was behind him, but Bakura chose not to look at it.

He took a step back, and his shin hit a tiny branch.

That small tap manage to break the tiny branch off, and Bakura heard what seemed to be a very faded, familiar moan. He felt something shift right behind him.

"Why do you break me?" a voice whispered. "Have you not pity?"

The former king of thieves gasped and turned to see the black tree behind him. His eyes widened considerably in horror when he saw what was hanging from one of its limbs.

Hanging from one of the black trees branches was a boy about twenty-one years old. He had a noose around his neck, keeping him hanging from the black tree limb. His skin was a dark green and had the texture of bark now. But even like this, he was still as lovely as always. His hair was the same as his skin, bark-like, but a pale gray-white. His body was limp and looked like he was wearing a suit of black bark with light neon green vines growing over it. His hands and feet looked like roots, and he couldn't move them.

Bakura shuddered, and his knees almost gave out.

He shook his head slowly in horror. "Ryou," he whispered, almost falling to the ground. "No..." His voice trembled, as if he were on the verge of crying, which he hadn't done in many years. "_No_-!"

Ryou, Bakura's hikari and lover, looked down and closed his green-brown eyes. Bakura's legs finally gave out and he collapsed to his knees and started to tremble.

The god Thoth stood by his side and let out a soft breath.

"When a soul leaves a body from which it had destroyed, Thief King-" the god started. "-King Minos, Judge of the Damned, judges it to this, the seventh circle. The Forest of Suicide."

Bakura trembled and shook his head.

Thoth pointed to the base of the tree where Ryou's corpse was hanging from, moving slightly in a breeze that was not there. The god looked at the mourning thief king.

"There," he said. "It shoots up and grows. It feels nothing but pain."

Thoth turned and stared down pitifully at Bakura. Bakura gave him a strange look, and he looked as if he were going to start crying any moment. Thoth felt sorry for him, but continued. Bakura needed to know.

"For it is unjust-" he murmured. "-that any soul here possess that which it took away."

Bakura glanced painfully up at his love.

Ryou's corpse; his transformed yet beautiful corpse; hung from the tree before him, several feet from the ground, right above the river of lava that surged around him.

"But you don't belong here, Ryou!" Bakura yelled desperately. "You died of a fever!"

Ryou frowned and looked down at Bakura with pity in his green eyes. "Is that what they told you?" he whispered. He shook his head slightly. "I am afraid... that is not the truth."

Bakura shivered and recalled what happened.

He remembered kneeling before a gravestone underneath a huge tree that read "RYOU BAKURA, SON, BROTHER, FRIEND" and the time of his birth to the time of his death.

Bakura remembered Marik and Malik standing behind him, along with his brother Malerick.

Malerick reached down and stroked Bakura's back as he sobbed. "His heart just gave out from the fever, Bakura," he whispered. "There was not a thing the doctors could do."

His eyes widened as he saw the truth.

In the depths of the forest, Bakura saw a figure leap from a tree with a noose around his neck. The noose tightened as he fell, and the noose broke the boy's neck with a quick, clean snap.

And there the boy hung.

Bakura shook his head and came back to reality. He looked up and saw Ryou giving him a small yet loving smile. Ryou looked away from Bakura in total shame.

"I despised being without you," Ryou whispered. "But I was too weak to wait ten years. So, I took my own life."

Bakura rose up and stared deep into Ryou's brown-green eyes. They were still the same eyes that Bakura had always gazed in to when Ryou and he were living.

"Forgive me," Bakura whispered.

Ryou slowly shook his head. "It was my fault," he whispered. "I wasn't strong enough to wait for you. Can you forgive me, Bakura, for not waiting for you like I should have?"

Bakura turned away from Ryou and shivered.

"I should have-"

Bakura stopped speaking and shook his head. He looked deep into the Forest of Suicide. His boyfriend had ended up here because of him. It was all Bakura's fault that he was here.

"Ryou, why did I abandon you?" Bakura whispered.

Ryou looked down at Bakura with a soft, pitiful glance. "Some-" he choked a bit from the tight noose on his corpse. "-men change, Bakura. Others want to return to how they once were." Bakura looked painfully over at Ryou. "Perhaps, deep down, while you were in Limbo, you knew that if you did not return to the Afterlife, you would have become like you were when Zorc had you. So, in Limbo, you learned control. You became a better man because of it."

Bakura bit his lower lip. "You were all I had!" he whispered. "I had nothing but you. No family. No home. Nothing! And yet, I betrayed your love and abanoned you when you needed me! It's my fault you're here!"

Ryou slowly shook his head.

"It is too late for me, Bakura," he whispered softly. "I am damned here forever. But it is not too late for you. You can still make your way into Heaven with Ra and the other gods, and our God."

Bakura shook his head. "No!" he yelled. "I refuse to be without you!"

Ryou gazed deeply into his lover's eyes. "The only reason I, ugh, can stay here in Hell and take this pain-" Ryou said. "-is because I think of you in Paradise every day. That, my love, is what keeps me happy. If you were to commit suicide and end up in the Forest like me, I would succumb a second time to my pain, and suffer worse than now."

Bakura shook his head again. "No!" he whispered. "I will not allow you to stay here! I'm going to absolve you, Ryou! I swear to God and Ra above that I will absolve you!"

With that, Bakura took out the Sennen Ring.

Thoth and Ra had given Bakura the power to absolve people and the damned of their sins and allow them into Heaven. It was God's way of winning against the Devil yet again.

Closing his eyes, Bakura decided to absolve his hikari.

Ra had given the Sennen Ring the power to delete a soul of its sins and allow it to pass into the Afterlife. He had given this power to Bakura a bit of time ago, and because of that, Bakura had saved more damned souls than just Ryou's.

The Sennen Ring lit up, and the black tree in which Ryou's corpse hung from started glowing the same holy color.

Bakura opened his eyes and looked to his hikari. He saw the heavenly light consuming his beloved and the tree. Ryou looked to Bakura with a very faint and loving smile.

He mouthed something that Bakura imagined must have been "I love you".

As soon as he was absolved, Ryou's spirit vanished from the tree. The tree erupted into a collection of light, and Ryou's spirit, now back to the white skinned white haired boy that Bakura loved, levitated eye-level with his yami. He wrapped his arms around Bakura and kissed him, something that they both needed after twenty-five years apart.

It only lasted a moment, but it was enough.

When Ryou drew back, he smiled at Bakura and then vanished, having been drawn into Heaven by the light that Bakura had used to absolve him of his sins.

As soon as Ryou vanished, Bakura sunk to his knees again and sobbed.

Thoth rubbed his back and said nothing, giving the thief his moment. Bakura cried, not just because he was happy Ryou was safe, but because it was his fault that Ryou had done all this.

_If only I had put up more of a fight when the gods told me my punishment_, Bakura thought. _Ry wouldn't have ever had to feel this pain if I had! He would still be on Earth with all his friends, like it's meant to be! But because I agreed to stay in Limbo, Ryou killed himself and ended up in this damned place for so long years, feeling nothing but pain and agony!_

"Thief King," Thoth asked. "Are you going to be okay?"

Bakura nodded and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fucking fine," he said. He rose up and glared towards the exit of the Forest of Suicide. "Come on. It has become obvious that I need to pay Lucifer a little visit."

Thoth nodded and guided the yami from the Forest.

Lucifer had obviously caused this, somehow, and Bakura was going to make him suffer now that he was back. No one made Ryou suffer, no matter how long it had been, or no matter what he had done.

* * *

Me: Yeah! Bakura saved Ryou, and after he defeats Lucifer, maybe he'll be able to go and join him in Heaven!

Lucy: He's so upset that Ryou ended up committing suicide, though! But I can't blame Ryou. It would suck to be without the one you loved for such a long, long time.

Me: Please tell us what you think! We know it was not our best work, but we tried our best on it and hope that everyone will be nice about it and give us a nice review! Our next fic will be kinda fun to write xD

Lucy: Please review and we shall update soon!


	74. Funhouse I

**Title**: Funhouse I

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language and violence

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_)

**Summary**: Several months ago, Bakura was in an accident and fell into a deep coma. The doctors believe he'll never come out of it. Ryou, believing 'Kura to be dead rather than in a coma, seeks revenge on the gang that hurt him, Ushio's gang. But Ryou's revenge lands him in an insane asylum after he brutally murders Ushio and seven of his gang members. But being helped in the insane asylum has done nothing, and Ryou has become a monster that only 'Kura, if he ever comes from his coma, will be able to destroy.

Me: The next one-shot in our Collection!

Lucy: We always wondered what Ryou would be like if he started acting like 'Kura when he was evil. But we needed a motive to make Ryou become what he did, so, here we are!

Me: Ryou's in a madhouse!

Lucy: Anyway, please enoy this chapter and enjoy seeing an evil/technically not evil just insane Ryou!

_**Chapter One: Funhouse I**_

The doctor went to the room at the farthest end of the hallway.

No one ever liked going this way because of who was stationed in it. The lights flickered in the hall right before the room. The door was rusted, it was a very old door.

When the doctor reached the door, he hesitated.

So many options raced.

Should he? Should he knock on the door, altering the boy of his presence or run away? It was his job as a doctor to help people, but that man... that _child_... was waaay beyond any form of help. Whether or not he even wanted help was a mystery. He yelled, raved, hit, kicked, did anything to show that he wanted no help.

The doctor sighed and thumped his fist against the door.

"What?"

The man jumped at the harsh voice that came from behind the rusty door. He gulped and tried to speak, but all the saliva seemed to vanish from his mouth and throat, and he couldn't produce a sound.

"Well?" the voice snapped. "What's the matter? Can't 'cha talk?"

The doctor shook his head and opened the door. He was greeted to the sight of a messy room; a single bed in the corner, a huge window with a few picture frames on the window sill, papers of all colors all over the floor. In the middle of the messy room was a young man, standing with his back to the doctor.

When the door opened, the young man turned.

The doctor jumped at the cold glare that the young man snapped at him.

The young man had long silver hair that fell to the middle of his back. This time, however, it was in a ponytail. It was spiked in certain areas, as if he used gel to make it spikier than it usually was. The young man's eyes were a wicked shade of brown, very light and held the very flame of evil and insanity. His eyes seemed to be lined with black, but the doctor knew it was natural. The boy looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept in a few weeks, or months.

His frame was thin, but he was tall, about 5'7". He was dressed like a prison inmate; a pair of orange pants and a shortsleeve shirt the same exactly color. His feet were bare. His skin was incredibly pale, paler than normal.

"What?" the young man snapped again.

The doctor stepped back. "Um," he started and shook his head. "It's time to go to the Rec room. Doctor Cunnigham's orders and such. So please try not to put up such a fight."

The young man spat onto the floor. "Whatever," he said. The young man tried to push past the doctor, but the man stopped him with his arm. The young man looked up and growled at the doctor. "You want to lose that arm?"

The doctor flinched. "Bakura, just... calm down, all right?"

"Ha!" the young man snapped. "Like fuck I'll calm down!"

He pushed the doctor's arm away from himself and rushed away from the doctor. The doctor turned around and called to the young man, who now slowed to a walk.

"Ryou Bakura, stop this instant!" he called.

The silverette young man turned and glared at the doctor. "It's just Bakura to you," he snapped. "You can only address me by my surname. No one may call me 'Ryou' without my permission!"

The doctor nodded. "I understand," he said. "But you can't attack anyone today. It's-"

"Ha!" the silverette laughed. "Look, Doc, I killed seven fucking people without a second thought. Don't you think for even a moment that I am above killing you if you piss me off as well!"

The doctor said nothing more as the young man vanished into the hallway.

* * *

Ryou Bakura, the young silver-haired man, walked down the halls of the Domino Mental Health Hospital.

He had changed.

He had been in this place for several months, and he was beyond help. Nothing any of the doctors did could have fixed him. He was way beyond help, and he didn't want it.

_I just wish these doctors'd leave me alone_, Ryou growled in his mind. _I just did what any fucking loving boyfriend would do if someone had killed the man that they loved!_

Bakura had been killed a long time ago.

Several months ago, when Ryou and Bakura had been walking home at night, Ushio and his gang attacked them. Ryou couldn't fight back, so Bakura had to save him while managing to fight off the boys who attacked him. He was stabbed and beaten while Ryou was perfectly fine. Ryou watched in horror as Bakura went down.

Realizing they were in trouble, Ushio and his gang ran.

Ryou had shuddered and stared at Bakura. There was no way that Bakura was alive after all that. He was laying on the ground, a bloody hole in his stomach, though not totally through him. He was unconscious.

_He's dead_, Ryou had thought, trembling. _He's dead..._

The EMTs had tried to convince Ryou that Bakura was all right and that he was just in a coma. Ryou refused to believe them. He had watched Bakura be stabbed, and there was no way he was alive.

The doctors took Bakura to the hospital, and Ryou stayed behind.

_What's the point in going? A coma? No... 'Kura's dead_, the silver-haired hikari had thought.

He couldn't tell if it was true. After Ra had let the yamis have their own bodies, the Sennen Items had long since vanished. There was no way for them to share a mind-link anymore, or if there was, Ryou had forgotten how.

Why hadn't 'Kura used his shadow magic, Ryou often wondered.

When he came to reality, Ryou stopped before the cafeteria.

He looked at his reflection in the glass. It was different than he had been many months ago. Many months ago, he was a cute young man with a kind personality and tame silver hair who hated violence.

_I've changed_, Ryou thought, touching his reflection. _I've become someone who swears and fights. I spiked my hair like Bakura's because, well, I had the nerve to think that if I dressed like him, acted like him, maybe his soul would return and inhabit my body. It wouldn't be much, but we'd be together once again. I can see how badly that failed. I can never go back to how I was without him..._

Sighing, Ryou opened the cafeteria door and went in.

* * *

"Bakura-san?"

Ryou was feared and respected in this place. The inmates, as they called themselves, respected him. The doctors feared him. The inmates were called patients, but the inmates knew they were nothing more than that. Inmates.

"Bakura-san?"

Getting annoyed, Ryou turned and glared at the woman calling his name.

She was one of the doctors, and she was standing before him. She was incredibly fat, but she liked to act polite. She was very annoying though, and she hated the inmates for "wasting her time with their problems", as she had told Ryou once when he swore at her.

"What do you fucking want?" Ryou asked.

The woman frowned. "Now that's not nice," she scolded. "People are going to think you're a rude young man if you keep swearing at everyone. It isn't a good thing."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "As if I give a fuck what people think of me."

The woman reached forward and grabbed Ryou's shoulder. "Listen you little bastard," she whispered. "You think I like working with you and your bad attitude?"

"Get off me," Ryou snapped.

He jerked his arm away from the woman and looked out the window. He remembered when he and 'Kura use to sit by windows and watch the sun set together. Tears filled his eyes at the memory, and Ryou stopped and shook his head. He couldn't think of 'Kura. It would be too painful for him to do all this again. 'Kura was gone. He had to accept that.

"Bakura!" the woman yelled.

Ryou turned and glared at her. "What?" he yelled. "What do you fucking want? If you came just to yell at me, then go bug someone else, you fat piece of shit!"

The inmates in the cafeteria by this point turned and stared at Ryou.

Some of them were giving him a thumbs up, and others were smirking. Ryou was their "very best" as they said. He was one of the only inmates who could stand up to the doctors like this. No one cared that he had murdered seven people. Others in the asylum had killed one or two people, and they weren't evil. They just needed help.

But this help wasn't it.

None of these doctors cared about them. As long as they were getting paid, then the doctors didn't care if the inmates all killed each other one night. It'd probably make their lives easier.

The woman glared. "Bakura," she growled. "Don't you insult me?"

"Or what?" Ryou growled. "What are you going to fucking do, Fatso? Sit on me?"

The woman snarled and reached forward to grab Ryou's arm, but he wouldn't be touched. He reered back, lifted his foot, and kicked the woman in the stomach as hard as possible.

The woman flew back with a shriek of horror and hit the ground.

Ryou jumped from the window sill and stormed over to the woman. He glared down at her and spat right by her. She stared at him in terror, her eyes wide and her heart thundering in her chest.

"Want to leave me the fuck alone now?" Ryou yelled.

With that, he stormed out of the cafeteria. The people cheered and whooped, hollering that Ryou was their hero. Ryou smirked, but these words meant nothing to him. Nothing mattered any more. Bakura was gone. The man that he loved more than anything in the world was gone, and Ryou was all alone.

Before he got too far, someone grabbed his shoulders.

Ryou did the first thing that came to mind: fight. Before all this, he would have started screaming for Bakura. But Bakura was gone. Ryou was all alone in the world now.

He snapped his elbow back and hit the doctor in the stomach.

Another doctor grabbed at him, trying to restrain him. Ryou kicked and flailed, screaming and cursing. Another doctor grabbed his legs and kept him from moving too much. Ryou cursed them, bit at them, trying to kick them, did anything to escape. Nothing worked. The doctors carried him to a room that he knew well.

When they arrived, the doctors threw Ryou into the room.

Ryou hit the ground with a pained thud. He was on his feet in an instant, but the metal door shut, keeping him trapped in the dark room. It was a room where no one could escape. It was where the inmates who misbehaved and who were dangerous were thrown into. It was a cold room, the only source of light being a tiny window near the ceiling.

The hikari turned towards the steel door and screamed.

It was a roar of rage, pain, agony, depression, hatred, anything negative.

It lasted about six minutes, until Ryou's throat was raw. He choked and stopped screaming, realizing that it did him nothing. He yelled "fuck" at the door and kicked it. His foot hurt, but he had managed to put a dent in the metal.

He smirked. That would piss 'em off.

Ryou, exhausted, sat down and sighed. He curled up and hugged his knees. It was cold. He wished Bakura were here to hold him like he always did when Ryou was scared, cold, or just standing there.

The boy felt tears fill his eyes.

"No, dammit," he whispered. "You can't cry. 'Kura wouldn't... want that."

It did no good. The tears continued to fall. Ryou sniffled and covered his face with his hands and shuddered. He buried his head and his hands on his knees and sobbed loudly.

"Oh, God," he whispered. "What have I become?"

Cold and alone, Ruou continued to cry over what he had become, how he had tainted his innocence with darkness, how he had murdered, and how he was all alone now that 'Kura was gone. He was cold and all alone all the time. No one could comfort him, not even his father. He wanted to die and be with Bakura as well.

* * *

On the other side of town, unknown to Ryou, a young man with silver hair who had been in a coma for a long, long time, was finally starting to just barely open his eyes.

* * *

Me: Poor Ryou! He thinks 'Kura is dead!

Lucy: And because of that, Ryou has lost his freakin' mind! What will he become if Bakura never awakens from his coma? Not that it will matter, since Ryou thinks he's dead.

Me: We can only hope that 'Kura awakens in Part Two, which is next, and that he can rescue Ryou before the hikari goes totally nuts.

Lucy: Please review and we shall update soon!


	75. Funhouse II

**Title**: Funhouse II

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language and violence

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_)

**Summary**: Bakura awakens from the coma that he's been in to find out that Ryou's in a madhouse. Malik and Marik won't let Bakura leave the room since he's still weak. Will he ever prove to Ryou that he's alive?

Me: Part two!

Lucy: Bakura wakes up, and we'll see how he handles learning what his hikari has become!

Me: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter One: Funhouse II**_

A moan rattled through his throat from his chest.

Marik Ishtal sat up, jolted from his drew by the sound. He glanced to the bed where he and his boyfriend Malik had been keeping a careful vigil for the past few months.

Bakura Touzoku, laying on the hospital bed, was moaning. He looked like he were having a nightmare, and Marik knew that right off, he was going to wake up any moment. Marik resisted the urge to whoop with joy, as he didn't want to startle Bakura back into a coma the moment he awoke. He managed to keep quiet.

Moments later, Bakura's pale brown eyes fluttered open.

"Unn," he moaned.

He shook his head and winced as he saw the light for the first time in a long time. It gave him a headache, and all he wanted to do was fall back asleep and never awaken again.

Malik was beside Bakura in a moment. "'Kura?" he asked. "Are you awake?"

Bakura moaned and turned his gaze to Malik. Malik gasped and pointed to Bakura and smiled. Marik was instantly beside him smiling as well. They both said how worried they had been. Though Bakura was happy that they were concerned about him, it kind of hurt him that his boyfriend Ryou wasn't here to voice his concerns.

Bakura sat up and groaned.

His arm hurt.

He looked down and saw an IV in his arm, and he groaned. He hated needles. It wasn't that he was afraid of them, he just thought they were gross and shouldn't be used to puncture people.

"How did I get here?" he asked, his voice croaky.

Marik reached down and touched his friend's pale hand. "You were in a coma," he whispered. "You've been in a coma for a while. You were in so deep that doctors were afraid you'd never wake up."

Bakura looked around the room. "Where's Ryou?"

Malik and Marik exchanged a horrified look with one another. Bakura sensed their distress and noticed how they both looked away. He started to get scared, and he reached out and grabbed Malik by the front of his purple shirt. Malik didn't fight back, and Marik didn't get angry at Bakura for grabbing his hikari and boyfriend like that.

"Where. Is. Ryou?" Bakura asked through grit teeth.

Malik sighed and drew back from the angry silverette. "I knew this time would come," he whispered, frowning. He reached back and picked up a small brown folder and held it to Bakura. "You better take a look at this, 'Kura."

Bakura looked at the folder.

Written across the folder were the words DOMINO MENTAL HEALTH HOSPITAL, RYOU BAKURA.

Bakura's heart skipped in horror, and he ripped the folder open. He was horrified, and dropped the report to the ground. His hands were shaking and he thought he was going to be sick.

The moment he opened the folder, he was greeted by a picture of his beloved boyfriend. But Ryou looked different. He was wearing his hair up, and he looked vicious. He wasn't snarling or anything, but just his eyes and the way he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes. He wore a bright orange shirt and pants, like prison clothes.

Written underneath his picture was his reason for being in the insane asylum/prison.

MURDER OF SEVEN PEOPLE.

Bakura shuddered and ignored the rest of the report. He had caught a few words on Ryou's new personality. It said he was "violent, swore all the time, hurt people, and liked horror and gore".

The silverette glanced up at Marik and Malik, shaking. "H-how?" he whispered.

Marik shook his head. Malik was frowning. "He thought Ushio and his gang killed you, Bakura," he explained to the Thief King. "He took the law in his own hands and brutally murdered Ushio and his gang. He stabbed them repeatedly and continued even after they were long dead. They put him in a mental asylum instead of a prison. He was that dangerous. He'd've killed all the inmates in the prison otherwise."

Bakura shivered. "B-but..." he whispered.

"Bakura," Malik whispered, reaching over and touching Bakura's shoulder. "He's changed."

Bakura shook his head violently and covered his ears so that he wouldn't have to hear it anymore. "No!" he bellowed. "I won't listen to this! My Ry would never do such things! How dare you try to fool me with this!"

Marik frowned. "We would never," he said.

Bakura shook his head and leaped off the bed. "I can't stay here!" he yelled. "Ryou needs me!"

Bakura tried to take a step forward, but his legs give out, and he collapsed to the ground. Malik shouted his name and rushed to his side, holding him up and supporting him.

Marik frowned and folded his arms. "See?" he whispered. "You're of no use to him in this condition."

Bakura shuddered and let his tears fall. "Not Ryou..." he whispered, thinking of his hikari. He thought of how his hikari had looked in the picture and it made him want to cry. "Not Ryou!"

Malik frowned and hugged his crying friend.

* * *

A week later, Ryou found himself in the room for the dangerous people once again.

He had attacked one of the doctors again when she tried to take his blood pressure. She had pinned him, slapped him across the face, and stuck the needle into his arm.

Ryou had screamed, ripped the needle out, and stabbed it into the woman's collar.

The woman, now bleeding, had screamed and had collapsed. Ryou kicked her then and started beating her up. He punched and punched, and yelled that he couldn't stand any of them. The woman was eventually taken to another hospital where she was treated. Ryou was dragged to the room and thrown inside.

The silverette was curled up on the floor.

He would have usually screamed or sobbed by now, but he was too dry by this point. He didn't care about his life anymore. If it meant that he was to die with Bakura, then Ryou would choke himself in this cell.

_'Kura wouldn't have wanted this_, the silverette thought with a frown. He closed his eyes tightly. _But I can't stand to be away from him anymore. It hurts too much..._

He reached his hands up and started to squeeze his neck when the door opened.

Ryou winced as a light poured in, and he looked at it with wide eyes.

A familiar shape stood in the lights, and it walked slowly into the room. Ryou noticed that the figure was tall; about 5'7". The figure had long hair, and it was spiked, like two blades, near the top.

"Ryou," the figure whispered.

Ryou shuddered and shook his head. "N-no," he whispered, his voice almost inaudible. He backed away and curled up. He was shaking, and tears filled his eyes once again. "T-this isn't happening. Y-you're not really here. It's just another illusion." The figure continued to walk into the room very slowly. "No! Go away! It's just another illusion!"

The figure leaned down and smiled at Ryou. "My sweet hikari," he whispered.

Ryou sniffled and shook his head. "N-no," he whispered. "T-this isn't happening. G-go away! You're not real! You're just another illusion sent here to punish me for what I did!"

The figure leaned down and cupped Ryou's cheek in his hand. "Did any illusion ever touch you?" he asked. Ryou sniffled and looked away. The figure frowned and placed his other hand on Ryou's other cheek. "Come on, Hikari. Look at me. You know this isn't an illusion. You know that I'm really here, Ry."

Ryou sniffled and lowered his head.

Tears dripped down his cheeks, and his body was shaking. "Damn you," he whispered, biting his lip. "Damn you, damn you, damn you, Bakura! I trusted you! You said you'd always come for me when something went wrong, but you didn't! You let me stay here and turn into this... this damn thing! Damn you!"

Bakura smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his lover. "I know," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't wake up. I knew that I needed to wake up, but for some reason, I just couldn't."

Ryou sniffled and pushed away from Bakura.

Bakura frowned and reached out for his boyfriend. "Are you still angry at me, Ry Baby?" he asked. "I won't blame you if you are still angry, Ry. I should have come earlier."

"No," Ryou whispered. "It's not that."

Bakura reached for him again. "Then what is it?"

Ryou sniffled and looked away. "A long time ago, you-" he choked up a sob. "-you said that you loved me. You said that you liked me for who I was, for my personality, and all that. I've changed, Bakura. I'm not that boy anymore. I've become someone who swears. who fights, and who likes gore. I'm not your innocent hikari anymore. I-I'm so sorry."

Bakura smiled and reached out for his hikari. This time, Ryou allowed Bakura to hold him. He smiled at him and kised him, and then looked at the now shocked hikari.

"I don't care," he said. "I don't care what you've become. You have a reason to go back now."

Ryou sniffled and nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "I do." He leaned forward and hugged Bakura. Bakura hugged his hikari, thankful that he was back by the side of the boy he hadn't been beside in several months.

* * *

About three or four months later, Ryou was discharged from the Mental Institute.

He had behaved himself and not attacked anyone. He also got everyone in the insane asylum to do the same. They were all proud of him, and they were all discharged as well on several different occasions.

With some help from Seto Kaiba, Ryou now stood at the mouth of the gates were the insane asylum was.

He looked out the door and saw his boyfriend, Bakura, walking up to him. His best friends; Marik, Malik, Yami, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Bakura's brother Malerick; were waiting for him.

Bakura opened the door to the insane asylum and walked over to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Ryou. "Scared?" he asked. Ryou gulped and looked out the window. Bakura smiled. "You silly boy, come on," he said. He took Ryou around the shoulders. "I'll be right beside you the entire time."

Ryou smiled and walked towards the doors with Bakura's arm around his shoulder.

With a deep breath, Ryou opened the doors.

And for the first time in several months, Ryou breathed in the air of freedom. He was free, and he had Bakura with him, right by his side. He and his love were going to be together again forever.

* * *

Me: Yes!

Lucy: Ryou was discharged from the insane asylum! And Bakura returned to him! Everyone has a happy ending in this fic! We're happy that you all enjoyed this story!

Me: We hope our next one will be just as successful as this one was!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update soon!


	76. Bakura's Pond

**Title**: Bakura's Pond

**Genre**: humor, romance, mild horror

**Rating**: T for mild language and mild violence

**Pairing**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: While watching TV one night, Bakura is suddenly attacked by the spirit of a girl who resembles the girl from the movie The Ring. While a vast amount of people would scream and beg for their lives and scream for help, Bakura's got other plans on how to handle this encounter.

Me: Okay, this chapter was written purely for fun!

Lucy: While watching Scary Movie 3 with Ke-chan's sister, at the scene where Brenda Meeks gets in a fight with Tabitha, this movie's version of Samara Morgan, she wondered who would win in a fight: Samara/Sadako or Yami Bakura.

Me: So, to test that little theory, we decided to take that scene from Scary Movie 3 and turn it into a tendershippy fic! By the way, the title of this fan fiction is based off the ICP song "_Fonz Pond_".

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter One: Bakura's Pond**_

This evening, Bakura Touzoku found himself sitting on the plush couch in the house where he and his boyfriend lived in Domino, Japan. His brown eyes were locked on the TV, and he was currently entranced in a movie titled "_The Happening_". To Bakura, the movie was lame. It had a lame plot, and the whole thing was just horrible. But he knew that others liked it, so he just tried to shut up and when it got too bad, he flipped through the channels.

Nothing scared Bakura. Nothing.

He smirked at the thought of his beloved hikari, who was in the kitchen cooking dinner for himself and for Bakura. Bakura could smell the steak cooking, and his mouth watered. The smell made him hungry, and he hoped that dinner would be ready soon.

But, back to his previous thought.

Bakura was laughing because of how much his hikari panicked. Bakura was fearless, except when it came to Ryou's safety, but Ryou was afraid of everything.

In fact, just recently, Bakura had faked having a seizure to see if Ryou would panic. As he imagined, Ryou screamed and started to dial 9-1-1 just as Bakura started laughing. Ryou had hated him for about a week after that, and he was still a bit angry because of how Bakura would trick him at times that would make Ryou think he was really hurt.

Bakura yawned and reached for the channel changer when suddenly, the TV started acting weird.

The screen blacked out and started to fuzz. Bakura frowned, groaned, and shut off the TV. He laid back against the couch and closed his eyes. He would know when dinner was ready, since Ryou would come in and get him.

The TV clicked on again.

Bakura's eyes opened, and he looked at the fuzzy screen of the TV. He turned it off again, but the television clicked back on. The former yami of the Sennen Ring bit his lower lip and reached toward the TV to unplug it. Something funky was going on, and he was going to just unplug the thing so that he wouldn't have to deal with it.

The TV stayed on even after Bakura unpluged it.

"Okay," the yami said, taking a step back and throwing up his hands. "That's trippy."

The screen turned from fuzzy to black and white. Bakura focused in on the strange image that appeared. It was a small clearing that looked like it was once the sight of a small pond. Tousled weeds curled around a round stone well. Bakura stepped back and folded his arms over his chest as the screen continued to play. The image moved as the TV rippled with static, and a hand reached up and started to yank a body of what looked like a little girl, maybe ten or twelve, out of the well.

"Oh, come on," Bakura groaned, rolling his eyes. "Ryou, the news is on! Another little white girl done fell down a well." He heard Ryou mumble a reply from the depths of the kitchen. Bakura threw up his hands again. "Fifty black people got they ass beat by police today, but the whole world gotta stop for one little whitey down the hole."

"Stop quoting Scary Movie 3!" Ryou yelled back. "It's kinda racist and offends people! I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that!"

Bakura grinned evilly and turned to look back at the TV. By now, the image was walking toward the screen. Bakura frowned. There was something familiar about that image somehow. Like something he saw on a movie.

The screen shifted to black again, what looked like an eclipse of the sun, the light leaking around the edges.

Water dripped from the bottom part of the screen. Bakura's lips drew into a thin line. He knew about this. It was like a click in the brain, but it was almost impossible for him to remember what to do in this situation.

Once again, he quoted Scary Movie 3.

"Ryou, the TV's leaking."

He heard Ryou mumble another answer, as if mocking Bakura. He still hadn't forgiven him for faking a seizure.

Bakura kept his eyes on the TV as he backed away, eyes narrowed and ready. The girl on the screen was familiar- it was the girl from that movie he had seen on TV a while ago. "_The Ring_" he remembered it being called. The girl was the same- stringy black hair dripping with old water, her face covered by her hair. Her skin was pasty, gray, and dripping wet. Her gray eyes were sunken and set deep. Her dress was torn and wet, and it was a disgusting and horrifying outfit.

Bakura set himself up, his body tensing. "Ryou..." he murmured softly. "Ryou, something's wrong here!"

Ryou ignored his boyfriend again. He knew that Bakura must be messing with him.

Bakura always did stuff like this to him, and quite frankly, Ryou was getting a little tired of it. He folded his arms over his chest and continued to cook while ignoring Bakura's shouts from the living room.

Now that Bakura thought on it, it wasn't the same chick from the movie.

The appearance was very much the same, but there was a major difference. Bakura wasn't sure just what it was, but there was something about this girl that just didn't feel right. Bakura watched as a hand came from the leaking TV screen and started to yank the girl's body out. He shook his head and sat down on the couch with his arms folded across his chest.

The water increased as the girl slid from the TV like a snake, her waterlogged skin looking even more menacing in person. Bakura just stared and took a sip from his glass of soda that he kept on the table.

Standing up, the girl turned her gaze towards Bakura.

Her face barely peeked through the curtain of wet black hair on her face. Her eyes, harsh and gray, stared deeply at his. Bakura looked down at her feet, where a ring of water was starting to form on the white carpet.

"Ryou!" Bakura called to his boyfriend. "This bitch is messin' up your floor!"

Once again, much to Bakura's displeasure, Ryou just ignored him.

He knew he had this coming. It was like that story about the boy who cried "wolf". Bakura had tricked Ryou a lot, so when he was being serious, it was hard for Ryou to believe him.

Bakura turned to the girl from the movie, standing before him, a wicked, ghostly spectre.

She started to slowly creep for him, her waterlogged hands and arms stuck out like a zombie's, reaching for his neck. Bakura pressed himself back against the plush couch, watching her with wary eyes. She wanted to kill him, that much was certain. She was one of the creepiest things he had seen in a long time, he would give her that. He knew this wasn't the real girl, it was just a movie, but whatever spirit this was, they had done a good job of masking their true form and taking on a new one.

She got closer.

"Ryou," Bakura called softly, his voice a little desperate now. "Help me!"

Ryou rolled his eyes as he chopped up some tomatoes to make a salad. He had fallen for this trick one to many times, and he wasn't going to let Bakura do it to him again. He'd be damned if he fell for one of Bakura's pranks ever again. They made him feel like an idiot, and it made him mad because he had been worried that something had happened and that he was really going to lose Bakura.

"I'm not falling for it again, Bakura!" he yelled to his boyfriend.

"Ryou, I'm not fucking around! Get in here!" Bakura yelled back. Ryou couldn't help but notice that his tone was rushed.

"I'm not listening," Ryou called back.

The girl was closer to Bakura now. Bakura narrowed his eyes and stood up, quick as a bolt of lightning. The girl's waterlogged hands, arched like claws, were ready to grab him. _Okay_, Bakura thought. _Enough of this bullshit_. He looked down at his right fist and clenched it. Marik, his best friend and the yami of the Sennen Rod, had always said that Bakura's right hand was his strongest. Bakura had punched Marik in the nose once without even trying and had broken it. He punched him with the left hand with all his might and caused some damage, but not as much as his right hand had caused.

Once the girl was close enough, Bakura balled his fist and punched her down.

The girl was expecting Bakura to scream and beg for his life and call for help, maybe cry a little, just like all the others she had killed long before this, so when his pale fist suddenly snapped against her nose, she didn't know what to think.

The force of the blow was enough to whip her off her feet. She landed right by him, on her back, holding her nose with her dripping hands. There was no blood, but it hurt like Hell.

Looking through her curtain of hair up at Bakura, she saw him remove the black trench coat he always wore. Now only in his socks, a blue and white striped T shirt and gray jeans, Bakura stepped into a fighting stance over the ghost girl. Both hands were formed into fists, raised before his torso and his face. His left leg was back while his right leg was forward, bent a little to get ready for a snap kick, which strangely, his innocent little hikari, Ryou, had taught him how to do.

"Get up you ugly little bitch," Bakura called down, a victorious smile on his lips.

The girl stared with a shocked expression, the majority, except for her wide eye, hidden by her hair. In all her years of killing people with a cursed video tape, no one would have dared to hit her. All of them were always too afraid. And yet here was some random guy, towering over her like they were in a pro wrestling match.

"C'mon, let me see what you got. What you gonna do?" Bakura called down, his tone mocking her.

The girl had enough.

She threw herself up, rage embedded on her face. She balled her hands into fists and took a swing at Bakura. He dodged it, and his hand clamped down hard on the top of her head, holding her at arms length while she leaped and tried to throw punches at him. Bakura gave a dramatic yawn and looked down at the girl with a smirk.

"That's all?" he asked, amused.

His hands grabbed her face, cold and clammy in his hands, and he headbutted her as hard as he could.

As Ryou would probably say a lot, Bakura's head was made of steel to try and protect what little brain cells he had left. Bakura took no offense in this, knowing that Ryou was only teasing.

Ryou didn't know how right he was.

To the girl, it was like a slab of metal had slammed into her face.

When Bakura released her, her hands flew to her curtain of hair with a pained grunt. She staggered back, her knees buckling, and she almost fell to the floor, but she somehow managed to stay standing.

"Oooh, I'm whippin' her ass, Ryou!" Bakura called into the kitchen.

He could almost hear Ryou rolling his eyes from the depths of the kitchen. "Sure you are, 'Kura, sure you are."

His hikari's voice was sweet, and it was what Bakura wanted to hear last if this went wrong. He was confident that he would win, but just in case he did lose and end up getting killed, he wanted to hear Ryou's voice before he died.

"Yeah, wassup?" Bakura taunted, bouncing up and down on his heels.

The girl rose back up and started for Bakura again, but his fist knocked her back a few inches.

Her hands flew to her wounded face again. Her gray eyes hardened- she was getting tired of this. Her face hurt from where Bakura had punched her, but there was no blood, since she was a ghost.

She slid her hands down her face, her eyes peeking through her curtain of hair, her hands resting over her mouth and nose.

Her eyes blazed with hatred.

Bakura was aware that something hit him. He felt blood rush to his nose, and then he found himself thrown back on the couch, face-down in the plush couch.

He rose with a groan. Eyelids fluttering, he wiped his hands across his nose. Looking at his pale skin, he saw a blood smear. Blood was coming from his nose, but being a yami, it healed very quickly. The bleeding stopped moments later. Groaning a bit softer now that the pain was gone, he looked over at the girl. Her fist was balled, her gray eyes flaming behind her curtain of hair. She was bouncing on her heels as well, fists balled in tight clenches. It took Bakura all of three minutes to figure out that it was the ghost girl from the well that had punched him. Her fist had some of his no-longer-dripping blood on it.

Standing up, Bakura smirked at her. "Nice shot," he said.

He rolled over and stood in front of her, fists raised before him again. The girl's body tensed, and she crouched down, as if to hit him again.

Bakura snap-kicked her, and he managed to hit her in the stomach.

She rolled back as he had done and swung her fist at him again. He caught it with his arm and sent her back. The water at her feet made the floor of the living room slippery. Bakura was having a hard time because unlike the girl, he wasn't use to stepping on water twenty four hours a day. He stepped back, his socks soaking through. He groaned silently at the girl advanced. He was in her element now, now that he was standing in the puddle of water that she had made.

The girl lunged. Bakura couldn't dodge it.

Her waterlogged hands clamped down hard on his throat, squeezing with an inhuman force that would have snapped his neck. But having shadow creature powers allowed Bakura to be fine as he was thrown against the back of the couch and choked. He gagged, reaching for his neck, his hands wrapping around the girl's wrists. He tried to pry her off, but she had a grip like iron now. She wanted to kill Bakura now, since he had been brave enough to strike her back.

"'Kura?"

Bakura's eyes widened to the point where he feared they might pop out. _Ryou, no!_ He wanted to scream it, but with the girl's hands clamped tight around his neck, his scream came out as a pained groan.

Ryou sauntered into the living room moments later, holding Bakura's dinner plate.

"'Kura?" He smiled and looked up. "Dinner's re...ady..."

Bakura watched as Ryou's face slowly went from happy to horrified. His skin paled, worse than normal, and his hands trembled. He dropped the big plate to the ground, where it shattered against the already soaked carpet, making his presence, if it hadn't been before, known to the girl who was keeping Bakura hostage.

The girl snapped her gaze over at the new silverette. Her gray eyes locked with his and held him there.

Ryou, though he was shaking violently, took a step back. He stepped in a puddle of water, which sent a shiver through him. "B-Bakura..." his voice was soft and trembling. "W-what... is that...?"

"See?" Bakura choked. "I told you I wasn't fucking around!"

The silverette had no idea what to think. He was shaking violently, and the girl quickly released Bakura's throat. He gagged and gripped his neck, where there were bruises quickly growing. He opened his eyes enough to see the girl turn towards Ryou, her gray eyes holding him in place. Her arms snapped out like a zombie's again, as if to grab him, and she started to slither toward him. Ryou was in too much shock to move, so he just stood there, silent and trembling.

_No!_

The shout was both a thought and audible.

Bakura lunged from the couch and grabbed the girl around the waist.

Using any bit of strength that he had left, he threw the girl as hard at the TV as he could. She was lifted off her feet and hurled so she smashed her back against the glass frame. With an agonized grunt, she slid to the ground in a puddle of nasty, black water. She glanced up, face peeking through her curtain of black hair.

Bakura was standing in front of a horribly trembling Ryou, his body shaking violently. He growled viciously at her.

"If you think of touching him, I'll make you wish you'd stayed back in that well!" he yelled.

The girl looked up at Bakura, over at Ryou, and then she stood up and turned to the television. Without stealing one last look at either of them, the girl slipped back through the television, which then promptly clicked off.

No longer in danger, Bakura let his body relax.

He drew in a deep breath, closed his eyes and kept his breathing gentle, and then he turned and stared at Ryou.

He could see the tears in his boyfriend's eyes, and it startled him. Bakura reached over and brushed his fingers against his beloved's cheek. He felt Ryou trembling under his fingertips. Ryou's trembling hand reached out and brushed against Bakura's neck, where the dark bruises where the girl's fingers had gripped were. Bakura winced; the wounds really hurt.

Their arms tangled around each other, and Bakura murmured calming words to his boyfriend, who was on the verge of going into shock. They just held each other, sliding down to their knees and clutching one another as if it were their last time together.

* * *

_In the Afterlife..._

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

Ra, the lord of the Egyptian gods and the lord of the sun, turned and smirked as a pasty-faced girl with dripping wet black hair slithered from a TV set resting behind him. The girl shook off her white dress and turned to glare at Ra with her pale gray eyes. She snaked forward, leaving a long trail of water in her wake.

"Have fun?" Ra asked, amused.

"Shut up!" the girl snapped in a deep baritone, a man's voice.

In a matter of seconds, her features altered. Her skin became darker until it was as black as soot. Her black hair remained the same, but it was no longer dripping wet. Her gray eyes turned bright crimson, like lava. Her face turned sharper, with more defined features. Scars littered her flesh as she pried off her dripping white dress, revealing her to be a bare-chested man in black Ancient Egyptian clothing. She, actually a he, ran his hand through his dry black hair and spat out a thin stream of water.

Ra rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his previous engagement. "I warned you not to mess with him," he said.

"I didn't know he was gonna fight like that!" the black-haired man screamed.

"You should've known better, Set," Ra teased.

Set, the lord of evil and the god of chaos, snorted and rubbed his sore eye, where Bakura had punched him. "I thought taking the form and the powers of the girl from that Ring movie would be enough to scare the shit out of him," he admitted. "My mistake was thinking that he would even consider being afraid of a horror movie monster."

"Your biggest mistake," Ra corrected. "was getting his hikari involved."

Set rolled his eyes, wincing as he did so.

Ra smiled.

"So, he punched you?" he asked.

"A-yup," Set snorted, rubbing his eye. He could remember the feeling of the thief king's pale fist slamming into his face as soon as he was close enough to grab onto him. "It hurt."

Ra chuckled as the god of evil limped away.

* * *

Me: Okay, not one of my best stories, but it's true. Bakura would definitely fight back if some horror movie monster came after him.

Lucy: And we had to add the Set part because how else would we explain how Samara Morgan suddenly started coming from the TV, especially when Bakura hadn't even watched the cursed video.

Me: Please be nice, we know this wasn't one of our better stories, but we had fun with it.

Lucy: Please review nicely and we shall update as soon as we can!


	77. The Will of the Shadow Realm

**Title**: The Will of the Shadow Realm

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for mild language and moderate violence

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou

**Summary**: Ever wonder what happened to Ghost Kotsuzuka, Sid, and Zygor after their duel with Bakura in the graveyard? Ryou does, and now, in the form of a nightmare, he will discover what became of the three wicked duelists, as well as something about himself.

Me: Okay, this is sort of AU, because it takes place on the Battle City air-ship, somewhere between the start of the Battle City finals and the first duel with Yami and Bakura.

Lucy: Anyway, this has to do with another fic we plan to write, so we wanted to see if the character in the story would catch anyone's interest, so we did this story, plus we wanted to show people a bit of torture!

Me: The song used in this is "Red Swamp Bottom" from Vocaloid.

Lucy: We hope this story is interesting to everyone, and we hope that you will all enjoy it! The ending is sort of eerie, but we hope you'll all like it, as we had a lot of fun writing it!

_**Chapter One: The Will of the Shadow Realm**_

"Ooh, where are we?"

The three wicked duelists; Ghost Kotsuzuka, Sid, and Zygor; stared around at the wicked room that they found themselves trapped in. It was at the same time inviting and horrifying.

The floor was hard and tiled. The tiles were a pattern of silver and crimson, the red the same color as Hell's fire. Whenever the lights from the top of the ceiling, made entirely of gold, caught them just right, they would shine as if they were true flames. The walls were the same wicked color of gold as the ceiling, a massive doorway covered by emerald green curtains. The curtains revealed the stain glass windows. The sky outside the few windows was the same color as ink- a horrid black from which no light came.

Sid shifted uncomfortably on the cold floor.

"Where did that white-haired freak send us?" he snapped angrily.

Kotsuzuka's mind flared when he thought of the man he had just faced in a duel. They had been scouting the graveyard for some easy duelists to scare out of their locator cards, but then this random guy came and defeated them, and now they were in some strange room. The room was filled with a ring of dolls, watching their every movement with their strange eyes.

It felt cold... and there was something there.

"Wait 'till I get my hands on him," snapped Zygor with a grunt. He cracked his knuckles at the thought of crushing the silverette's throat in his huge, bare hands. The thought was almost intoxicating.

Sid nodded slowly and bit his lower lip.

The room was colder than before. Something swished behind the curtains, and the three men fell silent.

Something was there.

They could feel it watching them from the shadows.

"_Hee hee._"

Kotsuzuka froze and glanced around, his eyes wide with horror. The laugh had come from somewhere closeby, and yet at the same time, it had come from the other side of the room.

"_Company, company!_"

Zygor blinked in shock at the small voices of children, calling from the ceiling.

He and his friends looked up and spotted the rows of dolls staring down at them with such evil smiles, their button eyes peering down at them as if they were waiting for the three friends to start screaming and running.

But they were very close.

"_We have company! Someone put the tea on!_" shrieked a small doll that looked like a teddy bear.

"_The Boy will be so happy!_" cried another.

Zygor, Sid, and Kotsuzuka stared at the chattering dolls in horror as their voices melded together. They clung to one another like a life line, eyes wide as golfballs, wondering if this was going to be the end.

"Everyone."

The room fell as silent as death.

The emerald curtains not covering a window were drawn back, and a young figure, no older than Sid and Zygor stepped silently into the room, his feet barely touching the ground, as if he were gliding.

The three mouths fell open in shock.

The young man standing before them was both an angel and a devil at the same time. His outfit consisted of nothing but wine-colored lace that formed a lacy top, making him seem like royalty. He wore shorts, revealing his pale legs, bandages covering the entire left thigh. His black hair, the same color as untainted ink, was pointed downwards in various directions and trailed half way down his back. His eyes were the same color as an amber, shining with a beautiful light, making him appear like a curious child.

The air around him seemed to convulse.

_H-he looks like a tammer version of that guy I just dueled_, Kotsuzuka thought.

Kotsuzuka shivered to himself. He wasn't scared by many things, but whoever this man was, he was horrifyed of him. The human young teenager scooted back, his eyes never leaving the new young man, who was still smiling down at them.

"Company in my room?" asked the beautiful young man. "Ooh, I wish I'd had more warning; I would have put some tea on."

Sid knew better than to speak.

Though the black-haired young man seemed to be showing them hospitality, he could sense something sinister about the young man. They were in such a horrid place, and yet the young man was smiling.

_He must have some ties to wherever this place is_, he thought.

The black-haired young man shuffled closer to the three young humans, his amber eyes wide. He looks like a curious kitten. He stopped a few feet from them, lifting his pale foot and poking it towards them, as if examining whether or not they would bite him. When he saw that neither of them were going to bite his toes, he let himself shuffle closer. His feet never made a noise, even when they should have thumped against the Hellfire-colored tiles they were standing/sitting on.

"Who are you?" snapped Zygor.

The young man's pale lips drew back over white teeth, shimmering like pearls.

His eyes glistened, and the air seemed to clench. Sid found it hard to breathe. He swooned a bit and had to use his hands to keep himself from having a fainting spell. Zygor coughed at the lack of oxygen, and Kotsuzuka started to hyperventilate at the lack of air in the small room. But the young man didn't seem bothered. He barely seemed to be breathing.

"I go by many names, young man," the strange black-haired man whispered. His voice was smooth, like honey. "It varies on the day, I guess."

"What do you go by now?" asked Kotsuzuka, his voice trembling.

Once again, the smile stretched across the boy's lips. Trembles shattered the peaceful movements of the boys' bodies. Whoever this young man was, it was obvious that he wasn't someone to mess with.

"Right now, I'll tell you my nickname, the name everyone knows me by," he said.

He reached his pale hand up and brushed his black hair over his shoulder. When the hair shifted, the smell of lavender filled the room. It was both a calming scent, and an evil one at the same time.

"My name is the Will of the Shadow Realm," he whispered.

"The... Will of the Shadow Realm?" echoed Sid. The black-haired young man nodded. "Is that where we are?"

The black-haired young man smiled and seemed to ignore the question. "I also go by _Shadow Realm no Ishi_, Will of Shadow Realm, and a few other variations of that name," he said with a shrug. "But I guess I can tell you my true name, since you won't be thinking much of it while you're down in my little... web."

"Wait!" called Zygor. "What do you mean you're the Will of the Shadow Realm? Where is this place?"

The black-haired young man cooed with laughter.

"Oh, dear," he whispered. "You're so cute and innocent, it'll be a shame to destroy you. Well, in layman's terms, the Shadow Realm is a place of eternal suffering, second only to Hell. But this is a special place- you can only be sent here by someone with ties to the Shadow Realm. As for me, I am the very esence of the Shadow Realm. The King and the Tamer of this wild world. It bends to my will, and I am its Will. It does as I command because my will is its."

Kotsuzuka backed away a bit, his hands clinging to the flame-colored tiles.

"I'm sorry if that does make sense," cooed the Will of the Shadow Realm. He winked one of his amber eyes. "But I am a very impatient man, and I have some punishments to give out."

He stepped back, his slender feet tapping softly on the ground.

He raised a thin, angelic finger to his pale lips and tapped them in thought. His eyes scanned over the three boys, as if choosing which type of clothes to put them in for a party.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Sadly, you have all done too much evil to ever be allowed to be set free or be turned into a lovely doll," said the Will of the Shadow Realm.

He clapped his hands together and drew his lips back into a smile.

"I guess I should tell you my true name before I send you down into the abyss for all eternity," he murmured.

The air seemed to constrict itself once again. The three young men found it difficult to breathe. They looked up and saw the ground around them flare like true fire and snake around them, as the ground had done when the white-haired duelist had sent them here the first time. They saw the smile on the Will of the Shadow Realm's lips.

"My true name is..."

The ground opened and swallowed them whole, and they collapsed through the darkness, feeling as if all the weight of the world had been lifted off of them. They knew this, and yet they still screamed. Despite this, they could hear the Will of the Shadow Realm's final words as he called his name down to them through the ground. It echoed around them, and the name would stick with them for the rest of eternity, where they knew that would never need it again.

"Ryo..."

**TEN MINUTES (OR SECONDS) LATER...**

When Sid, Zygor, and Kotsuzuka had come to, they wished they hadn't.

Wherever they were, they knew it wasn't good.

This was the land of Eternal Suffering. The land where all sinners went after they died. This was a land of nothing but pain and horror, where no one could escape it no matter how hard they tried.

Screams echoed around them as they sat on the painful floor.

Teeth and nails seemed to dig from the hard ground into their flesh. Zygor ripped his hand from the ground with a hiss, staring at the blood that seeped through the holes in his hands.

The pain flared through every nerve ending in his flesh. The holes on his hand slowly closed back up, but the pain was still there. Scabs formed on the wounds, seering with heat, like they were on fire. Zygor winced and cluthed his hand close, feeling the needles digging into the back of his legs, where he was sitting on the ground.

"Where are we?" whispered Sid.

No one answered them right off.

The only sounds were the screams of agony that came from the others.

People on fire, running and screaming. None of them burned. Their flesh remained intact, but they were screaming in agony and were trying to put the fires out, patting themselves violently, making their hands bleed. The soles of their feet bled as they rushed across the needes that made up the sharp ground.

But then, the Will of the Shadow Realm came from the shadows with the same reassuring smile on his face. But the smile didn't bring any comfort to the boys. They had heard about how sorry he was that he couldn't "free them" or "turn them into dolls". They knew that they would be here for a long time, maybe even for the rest of eternity. His black hair swished behind him, shimmering in the dim, crimson light that came from nowhere in this new, horrible realm.

The Will of the Shadow Realm stared down at them with loving eyes.

"You poor sinners," he whispered.

He lifted his hands, and a braclet jingled around his wrist. The jingle from the bracelet seemed to echo and block out the agonized screams that came from the other sinners who had been judged as nothing but pure evil.

"I hate to do this to you," the Will of the Shadow Realm cooed again.

"Where are we?" asked Kotsuzuka.

He wished he had never asked.

The Will of the Shadow Realm smirked wickedly and took a step back. The screams seemed to add to his humming as the three boys became aware of it. It was like he was humming, and even when he opened his mouth to sing, the humming, the music that came from nowhere, didn't stop its beat. It would be a catchy song if it wasn't being used against them.

_**At the bottom of the red swamp,**_  
_**Those that dazzle in the depths**_  
_**Springing up are**_  
_**Coral reefs of needles**_

Sid, Zygor, and Kotsuzuka clenched around each other as the angelic-demonic boy started to sing. The song was wicked and evil, but at the same time, it was the voice of an angel singing.

His voice echoed off the walls, but there were no walls. Sinners were screaming and running towards the walls, as if looking to climb up them and get out of here, but they went on forever, disappearing from sight, a small ball of eternally burning fire. Though their skin didn't burn, their eyes were melted, and it was hard for the sinners to see.

The Will of the Shadow realm stood without pain.

While he was singing, he was shifting his pale feet on the coral reefs made of needles.

While they were cutting into the three boys' flesh, and hurting them all at the same time, the Will of the Shadow Realm didn't scream or even flinch when his skin must have stepped right on a needle. The boys flinched when they saw his wicked smile.

_**This is a place where light cannot reach**_  
_**Sinners fall here**_  
_**Into eternal suffering**_

It seemed that while he sang, the air became hot and cold at the same time. How this was possible was unknown. The three boys just started to scream in agony as they were lit on fire.

The heat was unbearable.

This must be what Hell was like, or worse...

The fire didn't burn away at them. It burned, but it would never char them. Their skin would never catch fire. The pain of being burned forever and ever would live on with them, but their skin would never light. They would never be killed by the flames. Their eyes would melt, but the pain would never vanish. Their nails would melt, but the pain would never dissapate. Their flesh would simmer, but never be put out. They would never be free from the wicked flames burning away at them.

Kotsuzuka screamed and tried to pat the flames out, but nothing he did worked.

Sid rolled, screaming on the ground, cutting his flesh up in the process on the coral reef of needles.

Zygor ran in circles and tried to find a way out, but there was nothing.

Their screams joined those of the various sinners who had been trapped inside the Shadow Realm for the rest of eternity. The screams became the new chorus for the Will of the Shadow Realm and his song.

_**"It hurts! My skin is burning!"**_  
_**"My intestines are being dragged!"**_  
_**Now look**_  
_**Rotten fruit in melting eyes**_  
_**Leave no trace of themselves**_

He danced painlessly on the needles, watching as the flesh of the sinners was burned at by the undying flames. He watched as they were harmed and tortured for the crimes they had committed.

They were wicked people.

If they had been good, good at all, then this would have never happened.

The Will of the Shadow Realm judged only those that were true evil.

If you had even a tiny speck of good in you, then a fate like this would never befall you. But to those who lived their life to harm others, with not a speck of kindness inside them, then pray to God that someone with ties to the Shadow Realm doesn't send you to the Will of the Shadow Realm, or you shall face the same fate as these men.

_**Now, even while regretting sins committed**_  
_**The past and future**_  
_**And changeable circumstances**_

_**"Oh, Lord! Please let me out of here!"**_  
_**"I don't want to hear those kinds of words!"**_

_**To atone for sins that have been committed**_  
_**Has been asked, but that**_  
_**Is an impossible request**_

_**Is it not reflected in your eyes?**_  
_**The pain, even the sorrow of mankind**_

_**You succumbed to your desires**_  
_**And fell here**_  
_**Into the bottom of the red swamp**_

_**Light and such have no reason to be here**_

The Will of the Shadow Realm turned and looked at the three burning boys, watching as they no longer were able to tell who they were or what was happening to them.

All they knew now was that they were in pain and that it would never end.

The Will of the Shadow Realm sighed and hummed the remainder of his son as he headed to the shadows. He looked forward, as if peering to a person who was looking at him from deep inside the shadows. He stepped forward and stole one last look into the Red Swamp, where the three boys had been added to the piles of burning sinners who were nothing but demons born into a human flesh.

He looked back at the shadows.

_**Only suffering continues here...**_

Turning, he made his way into the shadows and vanished as the screams of the sinners followed shortly after him, echoing for the rest of eternity in the Red Swamp, the eternal prison where only suffering existed.

**BATTLE CITY AIR-SHIP IN DOMINO, JAPAN 2010 3:47 AM**

Ryou Bakura tossed back and forth in his bed as, in his dreams, he witnessed the torture that the three wicked duelists were going through. He saw his dream as if he were watching a video, watching the strange man with black hair who looked a bit like him singing to them as the three of them were burned for all of eternity in the horrid pits of despair.

"No..." he murmured under his breath.

In his dream, the black-haired man looked in his direction.

Ryou couldn't make out his face, but he felt as though he knew this young man.

The young man was singing and dancing to his own little tune while the souls of those in the swampy redness were burned away by fires that would never be put out. He stood without pain; he never burned and he never got cut by the coral reefs of needles that grew all around the red swampiness. The blood of the sinners shone with the crimson light that came from the flames of the sinners.

"No..." Ryou breathed, a bit louder, tossing and moaning in his bed.

Once the song was partially over, and the three new members of the red swamp were burning away, the black-haired young man turned to look right at Ryou, who was watching the whole ordeal from his dream in horror.

"_Light and such has no reason to be here_," the young man sang softly.

Ryou shook his head slowly, his eyes widening with horror. "No..." he whispered. His eyes took in the sight of burning flesh, melting eyes, melting nails and hair, and bleeding wounds. The fires looked like Hell, and this place was probably the same as Hell.

The black-haired young man turned away.

He took a few steps forward, towards the shadows, leaving the three new sinners to burn for eternity. He didn't even look to see if they were looking in his direction. He just sauntered forward, waying his lace-clad hips from side to side. His face was hidden by the darkness, as it always was in Ryou's dreams of him, which had been occurring recently.

"_Only suffering continues here_," the young man finished.

When he vanished, Ryou felt himself alone in the red swamp. He looked around in horror at the burning flesh of the sinners around him. Their cries of agony and horror echoed in his ears, the most horrid sound in the world.

The sound was so horrid that Ryou would snap awake every night when he heard it, and he would start to cry whenever he thought of the sound the sinners had made. He watched in horror, unable to ever truly recap what he had seen, as the needles of the coral reefs tore into the sinner's flesh and scarred them up for the rest of eternity, where they would burn in agony for the crimes that they had committed. These were ones who were truly evil and had been sent to the Shadow Realm, Ryou knew that much.

But despite the fact that they were evil, Ryou couldn't bring himself to feel hatred for them.

"No," he whispered.

The sight of burning flesh filled his vision.

"Stop it..."

Screams of pure agony, echoing on for the rest of eternity.

"Please..."

Bodies falling and being impaled on horrid spikes, gurgling blood and gushing bile for all of eternity.

...

"No..."

...

...

...

Eternal suffering...

...

...

...

Suffering that would never end...

...

...

"Hee hee!"

...

...

All because of him...

...

...

Ryou's look alike...

"No...!"

...

...

The Will of the Shadow Realm...

...

...

"No!"

...

...

Ryo...

...

...

"_No_! _Stop it_-!"

Ryou Bakura snapped out of his bed as soon as the flashing images became too much. He was greeted to the sight of nothing but darkness in his bedroom on the Battle City air-ship back in Domino, Japan.

Panting heavily, Ryou glanced around and saw that the visions of Hell were over.

No one was burning anymore.

He didn't have to see it, not anymore.

The images lingered in Ryou's imagination, clear as daylight.

Ryou curled up on his bed and sniffled. He rolled over and tried to clamp his teeth, making it so that he was silent. He didn't want to wake Bakura, who slept in the Millennium Ring right beside him. He clamped his hand over his mouth and allowed the mournful sobs to escape, praying that he didn't wake up his dear Bakura.

What a horrible dream!

(A/N: This takes place before Ryou and Bakura get separate bodies in my stories. They still share a body in this.)

Inside the Millennium Ring, Bakura slowly opened his eyes when he sensed a disturbance in the once-peaceful environment of Ryou's room. He emerged from the Ring and turned to look at his hikari, only to find him sobbing and shaking violently. His eyes widening, he instantly wrapped his ghost-like arms around his beloved and whispered, "Come on, Ryou. Sit up."

The weeping silverette did this, albeit hesitantly, only to be pulled into his yami's embrace. Bakura might have been a spirit, but he could still hold his hikari and touch him. Tears continued to stream down Ryou's cheeks, even when Bakura held him close. The former thief king kept his arms tight around his boyfriend, making sure not to put pressure on the bandages on his upper arm. He felt his heart breaking every time that Ryou started to cry.

"Ryou," he started, hoping to gain the boy's attention.

To his greatest dismay, this did not work. Ryou continued to cough and sob, as if he were going to be sick.

Bakura kept his arms tight around his boyfriend. What could be scaring his sweet hikari so? There was nothing in the world that would harm Ryou when Bakura was around, so there was nothing to be afraid of. If worse came to worse, Bakura would just banish whatever was scaring Ryou to the Shadow Realm, and it would no longer cause him fear.

"Yadonushi," Bakura murmured.

Ryou didn't stop. He just kept up his forlorn cries.

Bakura frowned and placed his see-through hands on Ryou's shoulders, gently drawing away from him. Ryou continued to cry, as if he didn't notice that Bakura had drawn away from him, albeit slightly.

"Baby, come on. Look at me."

This time, to Bakura's greatest relief, Ryou did look up at him. The thief king felt his heart clench at the string of tears lining Ryou's eyes, and the stains on his cheeks were proof that he had been crying very hard. Ryou took in every feature on Bakura's face, just to make sure that this was a reality instead of the horrible nightmare he had just been trapped in.

Bakura drew his little beloved back into his arms. "Ryou, what's wrong? Why were you crying?"

"Nightmare," Ryou murmured, sniffling.

"A nightmare?" The thief king drew back, his expression slightly puzzled.

The littler of the two silverettes nodded, fresh tears touching his eyes. He choked on a sob and buried his head into his hands. Bakura frowned and kissed his hikari's tears away.

"Please, Ryou. Tell me what it was about," he whispered.

Bakura was usually very cruel to anyone who wasn't Ryou. Ryou was his world, his everything. No matter how he acted to others, Bakura would be kind to Ryou no matter what.

Letting out a sad sniffle and a few more tears, Ryou mumbled, "I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Please, Ry? Talking will make you feel better."

"...I was... was..." Ryou took a deep breath to keep back more sobs. "I was in _Hell_! I was watching these three guys burn in this horrid place, and they said... they said that _you_ sent them there! I-I watched them burn... watched them melt... I-I even watched them die...! It was horrible! _It was such a horrid place_...!"

He couldn't hold back anymore; the sobs needed to come out. All the while, Bakura gaped in shock. Shaking his head, he drew Ryou close and tried to comfort him. While Ryou cried, he stared at the wall. What had he done to make poor Ryou so scared? Why would his sweet, angelic, dear boyfriend dream such horrid things? Feeling himself shaking, Bakura clenched onto Ryou and held him tight. He tried to think of what Ryou would have seen in his dream, especially if Bakura had sent them there.

"Baby," he whispered softly. "What did the three look like?"

Ryou whimpered and choked out a description through his tears. "A ghoul... a-a thug... a-and a guy with brown hair and glasses..."

Bakura froze, eyes wide.

Ghost Kotsuzuka, Zygor, and Sid. He _had_ sent them there.

He bit his lower lip. In reality, he had sent them to the Shadow Realm. Okay, so he had indirectly sent them there. Because he had sent them to the Shadow Realm, and they were evil people, they must have been judged to the Bottom of the Red Swamp, the lowest portion of the Shadows, where the souls of the damned were tortured for all eternity.

But why would Ryou dream such wicked things?

"What else happened?" he murmured.

Ryou drew back softly and tried to remember. "I-I saw a man... with black hair."

"Black hair?" asked Bakura, clarifying his young one's words.

"Mm," Ryou nodded softly. "H-he was singing a song about the place t-the men were in. P-people were b-burning the whole time, s-screaming in pain and begging for m-mercy." He shuddered as more tears came at the thought of the screams. "T-the black-haired man, I-I couldn't see him, b-but he l-looked familiar..."

Bakura kept his mouth locked up tight.

He knew the man.

He was the one and only King of the Shadow Realm. The King over the damned. The judge of those who were good, bad, or in the middle that had been sent to the Shadows by someone with a tie to the darkness.

This man must have been the legendary Will of the Shadow Realm.

Bakura himself had never seen the Will of the Shadow Realm. He had heard rumors about him, but he would know that black hair anywhere. No one in the world had blacker hair than he did. Not even the god Set himself had hair as black as the Will's. Bakura didn't need to see the Will to know that this was true.

"Honey, it was just a nightmare," murmured the former thief king. "It's not real. You won't be hurt anymore, I promise."

The silverette nodded reassuringly, letting Bakura know that he was all right.

He laid back on the bed with his spirit-yami hovering above him. Bakura gently kissed his hikari's cheek and then vanished back into the Ring after he made certain that Ryou was no longer afraid of his nightmare.

Bakura lingered by the door of his aibou's Soul Room.

He clenched his fist in front of his heart, biting his lower lip. Why had he done that...?

He remembered when he had sent Kotsuzuka, Sid, and Zygor into the Shadow Realm. He hadn't cared what had happened to them, because he knew that Ryou would never know what had become of them.

But now, Ryou had seen their punishment. Was this the Will of the Shadow Realm's doing? Bakura clenched his fist tighter and bit his lower lip, his eyes squeezed closed. If he ever saw the Will of the Shadow Realm, he would be forced to kill him for what he had made Ryou see. Bakura sighed and made his way back into his Soul Room.

What he didn't know was that in his sleep, which Bakura had ensured would give him no dreams or nightmares, Ryou was murmuring a song that he had never heard before, but the lyrics were just flowing to his memory.

In the morning, he would have no idea what he had said.

But if only Bakura had heard these words, he would have been able to realize that the Will of the Shadow Realm had a deep tie with his hikari, and if Bakura did nothing about it, he might one day lose his hikari.

"_You succumbed to your desires, __And fell here,_" the hikari sang under his breath in his sleep, unable to hear or control what he said. "_Into the bottom of the red swamp. __Light and such have no reason to be here..._"

In the Millennium Ring, Bakura froze and shuddered as he heard his hikari sing the final line of the song the Will of the Shadow Realm had been singing before Sid, Zygor, and Kotsuzuka had been burned away into the Red Swamp for all of eternity. It was then and there, with that final line, that Bakura knew his hikari was in danger. By what, he did not know.

"_Only suffering continues here_..."

* * *

Me: Okay, that was creepy!

Lucy: Poor Ryou! Having to watch the three guys Bakura dueling being tortured like that! But what does the fact that Ryou was singing that song mean? Does he have a tie to the Will of the Shadow Realm? Or is there something more about the fact that Ryou was singing the song of the Red Swamp in his sleep?

Me: The story with this in it will be up soon, so I hope you'll all enjoy it when that time comes!

Lucy: This was more of a test chapter to see if anyone would be interested in the Will of the Shadow Realm as a character. We just wanted to see if anyone was interested!

Me: Please review and we shall update! If anyone has any requests, please ask and we shall do one!


End file.
